The Legend of Zelda: The World at War
by Prometheus17
Summary: After awakening in a new era, Link begins to adjust to his new life. As he begins his quest to find Zelda, five lands go to war, leaving Hyrule in the middle. Link has to set aside his duties and take up the role of Hero once more, all while searching for the Princess. [Zelink]
1. Beginnings

Link looked out over his small village, after 17 years here it was time to leave, time to move on and well...move out. He had joined the Lanayru Province Guard as a junior member at age 9 and finally graduated into the ranks at age 15. It had only been two years since his first patrol with the other, longer serving members, it had only been two years that he had been a full fledged member, and now he was receiving an even greater honor, he was being promoted to the Castle town Guard; sure it's more training, but it's the capital of Hyrule, and home of the royal family, he could barely wait!

"And now these young soldiers, the elite within our elite, are moving on to a great destiny, a calling for which, only the best of the best are chosen" Master Elgon was exclaiming to the gathered villagers. Master Elgon was a former Captain in the Hyrulean military and since retiring from the service, became commander of the Lanayru Province Guard. Elgon was a middle aged man, but you wouldn't know this by looking at him, still toned and powerful looking, with long white hair and silver eyes, you could tell he was still the warrior he was when he was young. He was the best archer and swordsman in the province, and possibly the entire land of Hyrule.

"Am I the only one getting tired of standing here while Master Elgon just drones on?" Link heard from over his shoulder. Link was standing in the second line of the three there were, the lines being composed of those being transferred to the Castle Town Guard. "Shut up Oreck" Link said with a wry smile",

"Seriously, I'm starting to get kinda..dizzy, y'know?"

"Well maybe if you didn't drink so much..."

Link and Oreck let out an audible laugh together, catching themselves quickly, they looked at Master Elgon, who looked back to glare at them before saying, "Over time, our Guardsmen will learn to take their new duty more seriously" the crowd let out a short laugh, leaving Link and Oreck slightly embarrassed.

Elgon turned towards the guardsmen, and raising his sword, recited the Lanayru Province Pledge, and after that, led them in the Pledge of Service to the Royal family. Link and the other recruits sheathed their swords, took a bow, and received the Triforce medallion all Castle Town Guardsmen must wear. "Take this seriously, you are a uniquely talented warrior, that's why I chose you for this" Elgon said to Link quietly as he affixed the Medallion to the center of the chest plate of Link's armor. Link listened to Elgon as he went down the line, wondering if his commander complimented everyone like that, to his amusement, and confusion, all Elgon said to anyone else was "Good job Guardsmen, serve the people of Castle Town and the Royal family with pride."

**oOo**

Link stared out across the pub, seated across from Oreck, and another Guardsmen named Kallil, wondering if this was the last time he'd ever see it, he was snapped out of these thoughts by a loud clap right next to him.

"Wake up, Link!" Oreck said "Aren't you at all excited to be getting transferred to Castle Town? Hell, I know I am!"

"It's a great honor" Kallil chimed in "My family thought I was joking when I told them, my old man always told me I couldn't swing a sword". Oreck and Kallil laughed, with Link joining in.

"Yeah, I am excited." Link answered, still lost in thought.

"You doing alright? You've been kinda tired looking ever since the ceremony ended." Kallil asked.

"I know what it is" said Oreck with a smirk.

Link looked at him inquisitively, "Really Oreck? Do tell?" he remarked with a laugh.

"It's what Elgon said to you, I was right behind you, so of course I heard it, he seemed really proud of you, you're just trying to figure out if there's some meaning to what he said, right?"

Link looked at Oreck, then glanced at Kallil, who too, was staring at Link eagerly awaiting an answer.

"Well?"

"Um, yeah, that's it" Link said unconvincingly, in all honesty he had forgotten Elgon's compliment. Link was a natural with every type of weapon it seemed, why this was, he didn't know, but he was used to receiving compliments about it from villagers and instructors alike. Link was pleased when Oreck and Kallil nodded, believing they were correct, the truth was, he was scared, not of leaving his home, family and most of his friends, but of going to Castle Town. It was always a far off fantasy land, something that existed in his dreams...his dreams...when he was young he'd dream of slaying fearsome monsters, saving Princesses...well...the same Princess, over and over again...and sometimes she'd be the one doing the saving, the dreams were extraordinarily vivid, to the point he'd be baffled when he woke up, believing them to have been real. To this day he still had the dreams, but didn't take them as seriously as he did when he was a child. He rested his chin on his fist, with his elbow propped up on the table, he began to visualize the Princess's face, her flowing blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and fair skin, he began to smile without knowing it, visualizing her in a pink dress, he was scared, scared that she might just be a dream, what if she wasn't real?

"Big brother, big brother!"

Link was startled out of his fantasy by the familiar voice of his younger sister Nika, running over to him

"Looks like you've got a fan" Oreck said, followed by a good laugh on both he and Kallil's part.

Link looked back at them, with a smile he rolled his eyes, silently thankful he'd have at least two friends in Castle Town. Link walked over to his little sister and picked her up with one arm, Nika was 11 years younger than Link, by most standards this was a rather large age gap, but Link believed he got along with her better because of it.

"Is it true, are you leaving?" she asked, the sad expression on her face making Link want to reassure her.

"Yeah little sis, but I'll come back, you know that!" he said with a smile while putting her back on her feet, what he said did nothing to reassure her, the sad look she had became more pronounced, Link tensed up, knowing what was coming.

"But..but..father didn't" she said. Link looked at the ground, 9 years ago their father was called to duty, he was a soldier in the Royal Hylian Military, at the time the kingdom was at war with the neighboring land of Labrynna, many villagers were called to arms, and many didn't make it back. Seeing tears welling up in her eyes, Link hugged his little sister tight as he stood up still holding her.

"Promise you'll come back!"

"I promise I'll come back, safe and sound" said Link, "Besides, I'm only in the Castle Town Guard, not the military." Link looked his sister in the eyes, "Okay?" he asked, with a reassuring smile.

"Okay" she answered, smiling back, wiping a tear away.

Link turned to Oreck and Kallil, "I'll catch up with you later!"

"Remember, we're moving out toward Castle town in a couple hours, don't lose track of time." said Kallil.

"I won't!" Link shouted back as he left the pub.

"Nika, there you are!" Link heard from behind, he turned to see his mother racing towards them from the village square, "You had me worried!"

"Sorry mother" Nika said, staring at the ground.

"It's okay mother, she was just with me, having a drink" Link said.

"You better be joking, son" his mother said with a smile as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, mother, I'll let her wait until she's old enough." answered Link with a laugh. She was a short woman, of slight build, with long blonde hair, and green eyes, even with her short stature, she could still be intimidating. Link's mother sent Nika towards the village square to play with the other children, she then turned to face Link.

"I know I've said this before, but I'm worried about you."

"Yes mother, I know, but currently Hyrule is at peace, and I've proven I can handle myself, also, I've got Kallil and Oreck watching my back, so I'd say there's nothing to be worried about!" Link sent his mother the same reassuring smile he gave Nika, hoping it would have the same effect. His mother looked off into the distance, toward where Elgon was directing the villagers in setting up the wagons, saddling the horses, and packing up numerous weapons.

"It's just, when your father left...he said he'd be back and..." she trailed off, turning her head towards her son.

"Don't worry mother, I promised Nika I'd come back, and that's what I intend to do, no matter what!". Link's mother laughed, something that caught Link off guard.

"I always imagined you would learn to be a blacksmith or a carpenter, stay here, marry one of the local girls..." she trailed off again and Link could see tears entering her eyes.

"It's okay mother, it really is, I'll visit as much as my schedule permits, I promise, besides, who knows, when I'm in Castle Town I might meet a Princess, how does having royal grandchildren sound?" Link said with a laugh. his mother looked up at him with a laugh.

"Oh you." she said with a smile.

Link laughed and added "What? It could happen!".

"I raised a kind young man, not a jester" she said, smiling at her son, "Come say bye to me and your sister before you leave, I'm going to make sure she's playing nice with the other children" she said as she started off toward the square.

"Okay!" Link shouted after her.

"Sorry I haven't been around recently..." Link heard from behind him, whirling around to see Marin, a childhood friend of his, and probably the "local girl" his mother spoke of.

"It's alright" replied Link with a smile and nervous laugh.

"My father says you probably won't be back for a while, is that true?"

"I'm not sure, I'll figure it out eventually though." Link said quietly with another smile, Marin beaming back, causing Link to blush slightly.

"I just regret...not saying some...certain things." Marin said, glancing away.

"It's...it's fine" Link said, "If it helps you can say them now." he added with a smile.

"Maybe when you come for you next visit." Marin said, looking away and visibly blushing.

"Alright, I'll hold you to that!" Said link cheerfully, although he was a little disappointed.

Seeing this Marin stood up on her toes and kissed Link on the cheek "I hope that will hold you over until then!" she said as she began to walk away, turning around to wave as Link waved back.

"I'm thankful I don't have to deal with all that." Link heard Oreck say from behind him.

"I already got it all over with." said Kallil, head turned sideways.

"How long have you two been there?" Link asked as he turned around, slightly embarrassed.

"Long enough to know you're not the big tough guy you make yourself out to be" Oreck teased with a smirk.

"I'll show you." Link said, "In fact, I already have, many times." he added with a laugh.

"Can't you guys just wait to fight until we get to Castle Town?" asked Kallil, clearly not amused.

"I'll show you during training." Oreck said in a mostly friendly, but slightly threatening manner.

"We'll see about that!" said Link with a smile, as the trio headed back towards the pub.

"Looking to get with Royalty, ey?" shot Oreck playfully.

"Shut up." Link retorted, followed with a somewhat forced laugh.

**oOo**

Link, Oreck, and Kallil had donned their armor again, now adorned with Castle Town symbols as opposed to those of the Lanayru Province.

"I like the blue, the silver, and the gold, but these red markings are a bit much" Said Kallil, looking at the royal crest and the surrounding design.

"Does it really matter?" replied Oreck "We're men of Castle Town now!" He said proudly, his attention turning to Link. "Hey Link, what have you got there?"

Link looked down at the small basket his mother and sister had surprised him with when he went to say bye, and assure them he'd be fine.

"Smells good, kinda like...is that a cake?" Kallil asked, looking at Link curiously.

"Is it?" Asked Oreck?

"Yeah." replied Link "I'd completely forgotten it was my birthday in a couple days, my mother and Nika, they wanted to surprise me with this before I left." Link couldn't help but smile, and feel a little bit of sadness as he watched his village fade into the distance, leaving his family and his childhood behind.

He was brought out of it by Oreck, "Man! So did I! I remember the big celebrations the village threw for our 15th birthdays!"

Link and Kallil nodded in agreement, smiling while reflecting on those days. "Don't worry Link, we're gonna find a good pub in Castle Town, and celebrate your 18th good and proper!" exclaimed Oreck, "any of you want to join?" He asked the other Guardsmen in the wagon. As Kallil and Oreck struck up a conversation with the other Guardsmen, Link looked off into the distance, thinking about the Princess from his dreams, he recalled his most frequent dream, it was a recurring nightmare of sorts he had been having since he was 4, it was just he and the Princess, surrounded by complete darkness, she'd lock eyes with him, turn around, and begin to walk away, no matter how fast he ran he could never catch up, she'd be gone, with him being left in the darkness alone, but then, only then, did he hear her voice...he remembered it so clearly.

"Find me."

**oOo**

_**Thanks for reading! This is the first fanfic I've written and I really appreciate your views!**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**-Prometheus17**_


	2. Training Day

Link stood across from Kallil, eyeing him as he moved from side to side, practice sword at the ready.

"Kallil are you ever going to-" Link was cut off as Kallil charged forward, going in for a stabbing motion, Link swiftly moved to the side, knocking Kallil's sword away with his, he then kicked Kallil's ankle, knocking his foot out from under him, dropping to one knee Kallil looked up to find Link's practice sword, the point of which was only a few inches from his forehead.

"Ugh" Kallil groaned as he got to his feet, Kallil was a talented archer, but his sword skills, well, needed work. "Maybe you can go easy on me next time? You know you're twice the swordsman I am." Kallil admitted, rubbing his bruised knee.

"If I go easy on you how would you ever get any better?" Link asked with a quick smile. The two readied themselves, getting into a fighting stance, Link looked over to where Oreck was, the training fields in Castle Town were far larger, and more advanced then the ones in Lanayru Province, but Link could still pick out Oreck. Looking at Oreck's opponent, Link could tell by his stance he that had been there for a while longer than they had, thus going through the rigorous training Castle Town Guardsmen had to endure, much earlier than them.

Oreck swung downward, his opponent faded back, then faked to his left side, Oreck went for the bait and swung at him, his opponent wrapped his sword arm around Oreck's, his sword's point at his neck, he then slid his foot behind Oreck's, sweeping it out from under him, Oreck fell to the ground, his opponent tapping him on the forehead with his practice blade, saying "My point".

Link tried to hold back a laugh as Oreck got back on his feet, swearing his head off all the while, while his opponent looked on, just as amused as Link, and any other Guardsmen who was close enough to hear. Link suddenly felt a light tap against the side of his head, he turned to see Kallil, practice blade extended, touching Link's head.

"I...I...MY POINT" shouted Kallil, attracting the attention of the other guardsmen and instructors around them. Kallil began to go into another ecstatic outburst when Link interrupted him, "C'mon Kallil, that clearly didn't count." "What? Why?" stammered out Kallil. "Because I was-" began Link as he was cut off.

"Because you were distracted?" He looked behind him to see a Castle Town Guard, quite a bit older than them, his extremely ornate armor, as opposed to the normal Castle Town Guard armor, had a near blinding shine to it, it was complete with knee, shoulder, and elbow guards, and his helmet was tall, and topped with a Kargorok feather, meaning he was a higher up in the Guard.

"The point is his, being distracted is no excuse, in battle if you get distracted, you die, if Castle Town comes under siege in your tenure here, make sure to maintain focus."

He began to walk away as Link called after him, "Excuse me sir, but may inquire as to what your name may be?"

The Ornately armored figure turned around, "I am Joran Viscen, Captain of the Hyrule Castle Town Guard, every guard you see here, reports to me." Captain Viscen walked away briskly.

"Kind of abrasive, is he not?" Link asked Kallil.

"Maybe...but that's still my point."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Link replied. "Let's see if you can do it again, while the antics of Oreck aren't grabbing my attention."

Right before Kallil and Link began their next round, they heard the horn blare, signaling that it was time for them to switch opponents, Link and Kallil wished each other luck with their next sparring partner and moved down the line, Link was surprised to find himself face to face with Oreck's former partner.

"I saw you take down my friend Oreck" Link remarked to his new partner.

"Are you threatening me?" he asked, squinting his eyes at Link.

"No, not at all, Oreck needs to be put in his place every now and then!" Link said with a laugh.

"Very well...I'll put you in yours too."

Link waited for some type of smile or laugh, but none came as his opponent narrowed his eyes and suddenly made his move, swinging left, faking to the right, then swooping his sword down, nearly catching Link on the head, Link blocked all of his blows expertly, Link swung diagonally upwards to the right, keeping his midsection blocked, his opponent caught his sword with his own, pushing it upwards, kicking Link's unguarded stomach, Link lowered his sword and rolled to the side, coming to a halt on one knee, holding up his practice blade to block a downward strike. Link placed both of his feet underneath him while he intercepted the strike, he pushed up with all the force he had, leaping straight into his opponent, knocking him back a few paces, Link charged him, his opponent's slashes came extremely fast, with Link matching the speed. The two forced each other back and forth, by this time, the other occupants of the training grounds had paused and were watching, paying no mind to this, the Guards looked on too, even Captain Viscen seemed to be interested in watching.

"Did you know Link was that good?" Oreck asked Kallil.

"Not that good" Kallil replied, quite stunned.

Link pressed his blade against his opponent's, forcing him back a couple steps, his opponent suddenly spun over to Links right side, with Link barely managing to block the downward strike. Link was in full fight mode, this battle; though just practice seemed so real in his head, he felt a vague burning sensation on the back of his hand, but he paid no mind to this, he hadn't had a fight like this since his last time fighting...Link's thoughts ground to a sudden halt, he kept up his defenses against his opponent's attacks, but was almost lost in thought. His last time fighting who? Link was able to recall every training fight he had, he pondered if it was maybe a training session against Master Elgon he was remembering, but no, this fight he was recalling was life and death, no matter who he was fighting against it never felt like life or death. The burning sensation on his hand increased, with Link starting to notice it, this fighting prowess, it was beyond his already impressive skills, it was something else, something from deep inside, something repressed by his own subconscious mind, as if he broke a small hole in a dam something poured out, just one thing actually, a name, Ganondorf. Link recognized the name from tales about old Hyrule he heard from his mother and in school, but for some reason, it triggered a type of fury within him, he couldn't figure out why, but it lit a fire that was now raging out of control in his mind. Link let loose yell that caught everyone in the grounds off guard, he spun around, the force of the spin knocking away the sword of his blocking opponent, Link dove into his partner knocking his opponent's sword to the side with strength he wasn't aware he had. The name Ganondorf was being repeated over and over in his mind, with Link pushing himself even harder every time it crossed his mind, he let loose a quick series of stabs his opponent barely kept up with, his opponent as he noticed was barely slowing, still staying on top of him, delivering blow after blow and block after block. Link smiled, he has been yearning for a fight like this for as long as he could remember, he jumped into the air, sword at the ready, as he began to come down, he saw his opponent getting ready to strike in return, when suddenly a spear was thrust in between them catching both of their swords. Link and his opponent hopped back, regarding Captain Viscen, who was standing off to the side, pulling his spear out from the space between the two.

"That's quite enough." He said plainly, looking at the two younger men.

Link's opponent spoke up, "Come on Joran, it was just getting fun."

"Did he just call the Captain by his first name? Link thought.

It all clicked at once, partially due to the strange awareness Link gained during the fight, he looked at his partner, "You're Royalty, aren't you?" he asked.

Captain Viscen started towards Link in order to pull him away, but the young man standing across from Link waved him away, "Calm down Joran, someone was going to figure out eventually, I have to wonder though, what makes you think I'm royalty, and not just a noble, maybe?

Link looked at him calmly, "You're fighting skills are far beyond those of any other recruit here, you obviously have a private trainer, and have had for a while, but many younger nobles could have that, it's also your hair and eyes, that type of blue is different from normal, they almost glow, that's a royal trait, if I'm not mistaken." Link looked at the dumbfounded guards around him, and his confused friends off to the side.

There was a short silence before his opponent approached him, Link stared at him curiously, he suddenly extended his hand, saying "You have sharp eyes, Sir, I am Prince Audrik Nohansen Hyrule, son of King Daltus Nohansen Hyrule and Queen Lyara Nohansen Hyrule.

Link shook his hand, he had to resist asking if the Prince had a sister, it was a hard thing to resist, but he managed to do it, only saying, "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, my Grace." Link bowed, with all the other recruits doing so, realizing the they were in the presence of a Royal.

Prince Audrik sighed and began shouting "No, no, no! you don't have to, I'm here to learn to how to defend my home, just like all of you, I'm here to be one of you!" the crowd started clapping, with the prince massaging the bridge of his nose as he looked down, eyes closed, "You don't have to do that either." He said. He turned to Link suddenly saying, "Your skills are impressive, I wouldn't mind if we resumed our fight sometime, what is your name?"

"Link" he answered.

"Nice to meet you Link, when I'm ready for a rematch, I'll have one of my guards come fetch you, and this time Joran won't interrupt us." he said as he shot Captain Viscen a glance.

"I was just trying to keep you safe my lord." Viscen stated, in his defense.

"It was a practice sword, I'm sure I was already safe, no matter how hard Mr. Link would strike." he replied "I shall take my leave now, have a good day Mr. Link." The Prince looked out at the other recruits, "And good day to you all too." he added as he walked back towards the Castle, accompanied by two guards.

Link wanted to call after him, maybe follow, ever since that moment during his fight with the Prince, it almost sounded insane, but memories from a different life began to fill his head, and he was almost sure the Princess in his dreams was real, and he'd find her, but not yet, he didn't want to arouse suspicion by inquiring as to her whereabouts or, the thought he dreaded, existence, in front of everyone, straight to the Prince himself. Link stayed silent, walking over to Oreck and Kallil. the two of them immediately erupted.

"How did you do that?!"

"When did you learn to fight like that?!"

They then quieted down, and in a way Link could see the two were slightly jealous, with Kallil asking quietly.

"So..you're friends with the Prince now, eh?"

Oreck took a step towards Link, "How did you know Royals have eyes like that? We were never taught anything about them back in the village!".

Link looked at his friends, trying to think up a response, "My father told me, he had seen them during his military service, said he couldn't forget how their eyes looked." This was a half truth, he had told Link this as a child, but never mentioned the color of their eyes, or the way they seemed to glow, this was all part of Link's dreams, the Princess in his dreams had eyes just like those.

It was then that a Guard sounded the horn atop the wall, all of the recruits turned to look at him, "It's time for your first field mission, assemble outside of the Western Gate, you'll be briefed there!"

Oreck and Kallil looked ecstatic, "An actual field mission for Castle Town!" exclaimed Oreck, Kallil didn't say anything, but Link could see just how excited he was. The trio ran to catch up with the stream of recruits heading toward Western Hyrule Field.

As soon as they made it outside, they were greeted by a quite unsettling sight.

**oOo**

**And that wraps up chapter two! I hope you're having a good read so far!**

**Thank you to Guest for the review! It's awesome! **

**As always, thank you for reading!**

**Best of Luck,**

**-Prometheus17 **


	3. The Battle for Kakariko

Link, Kallil, and Oreck looked on at the massive line of people forming at the Western Entrance, some were wounded, they could hear children crying, and even some adults.

"What the hell happened?" Oreck quietly asked himself as he, Link, and Kallil joined the quickly growing regiment of new recruits and longtime Guardsmen and soldiers, Link was quick to note that in the front rows, there were actual Knights present.

"There are Knights in the front row.", he said to his friends. Kallil and Oreck were quick to look, and were quite awed by the heavily armored, strong looking individuals in the front portion of the regiment. Suddenly everyone was silenced by Captain Viscen's appearance in front of the regiment, he was joined by a heavily armored man, who was quite tall for a Hylian, whom Viscen announced to the gathered force as Sir Nawk Ginthorne, and to the man's left, no other than Master Elgon, Link knew he had come with them from the Lanayru Province, but had no idea he'd be seeing more of him afterwards, seeing as he was in charge of the Lanayru Province Guard. Oreck and Kallil were about to say something when Sir Nawk Ginthorne spoke up.

"Long time soldiers, new recruits, what you see here are refugees, you might ask from where they came, and why! The where is Kakariko Village, the why, is the Bulblin Empire. About 9 hours ago a large force descended on Kakariko Village, defeating the Kakariko Guard. As you can see here only half of the town's population made it out."

Link looked over to the gate, where numerous guards were posted in order to process the refugees, and admit them to Castle Town, he noticed something, something that sent a shiver down his spine, he recognized it from another memory that seeped through that mental dam of his, two of them were running toward the gate, weapons drawn.

"Bokoblins!" exclaimed Link as he broke from formation, sword and shield drawn, the Bokoblins turned to face him, taking up a defensive posture. Suddenly Link was grabbed by a strong hand, he turned to see Captain Viscen grabbing him, ready to strike.

"Viscen! Wait!, Let me talk to him!" Link saw Master Elgon approaching, he was absolutely baffled, he could see the first line of the regiment had broken off in order to keep the other lines in place after they too noticed the Bokoblins; that reminded him, the Bokoblins! He turned around to see a Hylian Soldier speaking to them, and them sending them off the patrol both sides of the line.

"What...what's going on?" Link asked.

"Sir Ginthorne was about to explain their presence before you foolishly charged them! What if they attacked you?!" Viscen answered combatively.

Link thought "Then they would be dead.", but didn't say it aloud.

Master Elgon stepped forward, "They're on our side Link."

"But how?! they're monsters!" Link retorted.

Master Elgon looked at Link seriously, "Hyrule has negotiated peace with the Bokoblins, you might wonder why, the answer is simple, Bulbins, whenever the Bulblins start gathering, they begin killing off the Bokoblins for their territory, Bokoblin's are stronger, but Bulblins are smarter, they formulate strategies and begin slaughtering the Bokoblin tribes systematically. They felt threatened and I was quite stunned when I heard they came to us, according to Sir Ginthorne, Bokoblins have a rudimentary knowledge of the Hylian language, that's how a deal was brokered, we would allow them to build camps close to Castle Town's western front, if they agreed to be the first line of defense in case of attack. I hope this makes sense."

"Kind of, but it will take some getting used to" Link answered.

"Return to the regiment, all three of you!" Sir Ginthorne shouted at Viscen, Elgon, and Link.

Viscen shot link a glare, "It doesn't matter that the Prince likes you, you're on thin ice with me, boy!" he said as he started back towards the regiment.

Link joined Kallil and Oreck once again, "What were you thinking just charging like that?" Kallil asked.

"You didn't know they were on our side either, Oreck!", Link replied.

"How did you even know what they were?" asked Kallil.

Link thought for a moment and made the same excuse, "My father told me what Bokoblins were and what they looked like when I was a child." Oreck and Kallil believed him and turned towards the front, with Link following suit.

Sir Ginthorne cleared his throat loudly, starting again, "Now that, that...distraction is over with, I'll continue, yes those are Bokoblins, they were once minor nuisances out in the forest, but they're our allies now, they came to us because they were being killed and driven from their homes, we made an alliance with them, they'll do their part to defend us if we host them near the town's walls. That same force that pushed them out of the woods and into our backyard is the same force that attacked Kakariko and pushed these people out of their homes and to us, we don't know how many are dead and still holed up inside Kakariko, but it's our job to stop the attacking force and rescue possible survivors, NOW LET'S MOVE OUT!"

Link saw Kallil shaking and even though he knew why it was, he had to ask, "Hey, you alright Kallil?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's just, I know I was in the Lanayru province Guard for 7 years, but I've only been in Castle Town two days, and you know I'm not a good swordsman...what if I..."

"You won't die, Kallil, Bulblin's use heavy weapons they can barely use, even if you're not that great a swordsman, with the training you have, you still outclass them!" Link gave a confident, reassuring smile to his friend.

"More knowledge from your father?" Oreck asked.

"Yeah." Link answered, he felt bad for lying to his friends, and involving his father, who was killed in battle 9 years ago in those lies, but it was better than trying to tell them that all this information was just somehow coming to him.

Oreck himself looked scared, Oreck wasn't a great swordsman, but he wasn't a bad one either, he could hold his own against the average opponent and that's what mattered, he'd be able to defeat a few Bulblins if that's what it came to. Other soldiers and Guardsmen walking near them were sharing their nervousness amongst themselves. Link heard a few say that they've never even seen a Bulblin before today. "They're not that impressive!" Link shouted over to the group he overheard.

The other soldiers looked over, replying "If you say so.", they then turned back in amongst themselves.

"Talkative, this bunch is." Link said sarcastically.

"Link..you seem pretty..well confident." Kallil said.

"Yeah." Oreck agreed, "I know your good with a sword...and after today I know how good you actually are, but aren't you afraid of battling an army?" he asked.

Link couldn't explain this in any other way, "I guess courage is just one of my strengths." Link said in a matter of fact manner.

"If you say so." Oreck said, glancing over at Kallil. They soon stopped with Sir Ginthorne turning to the large force of Hylians.

"We have 3 kilometers until we reach Kakariko, ready your weapons, we don't know how far their forces have spread out!"

Link took his sword out of it's sheath and his shield off of his back while the other's around him did the same, he noted to his amusement, that Kallil pulled out a bow and arrow. "Why were you so afraid of crossing swords if you brought that?" he asked his friend.

"Just in case one got too close." answered Kallil.

"Makes sense." Link replied. He began to think of the Princess in his dreams before the silence was suddenly broken, up ahead he saw a large number of Bulblin's charging the Hylian force. Sir Ginthorne, Captain Viscen, and Master Elgon broke into a run as did the Knights, Soldiers and Guardsmen behind them, up ahead the two forces crashed together, the Hylians were cutting their way through the Bulblin hordes with ease, with Sir Ginthorne and Master Elgon felling many of them. Link broke away from his friends, sprinting at full speed he leapt on top of a Bulblin, stabbing his blade through it's skull, he spun around, slashing one across the chest, then deflected a blow from another, pushing his blade through it's heart. He turned and saw a club ready to come down on him when an arrow pierced the Bulblin's chest from behind, it fell, revealing a quite nervous looking Kallil, Oreck ran up to Link, deflected a blow from a Bulblin and decapitated it swiftly.

"You were right, these things are easy to take down." he said as he ran off to help another soldier who was taking on two. Kallil stuck by Link, shooting arrows at every Bulblin in sight, making his mark nearly every time, while Link stabbed and slashed his way through every one that got too close.

"Not so hard, right?" asked Link right after stabbing a Bulblin through the chest.

"Doesn't matter, it's still nerve-wracking!" shouted Kallil.

Link was relieved his friend was doing well, he spun around striking a Bulblin in the side of the head, just as it approached Kallil from behind, "Watch your back." Link said to visibly shaken Kallil.

"Happy birthday, right?" Kallil said to Link.

Link had forgotten, it was his birthday...or it would be soon, he looked up and saw the moon approaching the middle of the sky, it was close to midnight, close to his birthday. "Well, when we're done with this, we can go to a pub and celebrate, how about that?"

"Sounds good, if we survive." replied Kallil as he shot another arrow towards a Bulblin.

"Don't be so negative." said Link as he hacked into another attacker.

Soon they could see it on the horizon, to their collective horror, many houses and buildings were ablaze, walls toppled, and bodies lying on the ground, Kakariko Village always looked so peaceful, but not this time, this was terrifying, the horror that waited for them unnerved many of the Guardsmen and Soldiers, even Link felt slightly nervous, but he remembered, he'd promised his mother and sister that he'd be alright, that he'd come back safe, he would. He and Kallil rushed forward.

"Link! Give me a boost!" Link ran over to his friend and helped him climb atop an intact wall, Link quickly noticed other archers doing the same, they all, Kallil included began firing their bows at the advancing Bulblin force, Link saw a soldier fall to a Bulbin up ahead, he ran forward, slicing off it's arm and then it's head in retaliation, he said a silent prayer to the Goddesses for the fallen soldier and moved on, he hoped he'd find Oreck, but he was no where in sight, instead, he ran into Sir Ginthorne, who was using his large size to his advantage, sweeping away groups of Bulbin's with wide swings of his blade, he saw numerous Bulblin's falling, arrows in their heads and chest, one Bulblin fell, an arrow in it's thigh, Link strode over and put his blade through it's head, he entertained the fact that the arrow may have been Kallil's, but with the many archers that were there, chances of that were slim.

Sir Ginthorne barely noticed the Bulblin sneaking up behind him, but when he did, Link caught it from behind, driving his sword through it's chest, it fell to the ground with a thud as Sir Ginthorne looked on. "Thank you Soldier."

"No problem, Sir." Link replied.

"Aren't you the Guardsmen that tried to kill those Bokoblins back at Castle Town?" he asked with a laugh, all while slicing through multiple Bulblins at once,

"That'd be me." Link said, unamused, as he slashed his sword down through another Bulblin.

Sir Ginthorne laughed, "Viscen thinks your going to be trouble, but the way you're fighting here tonight, I doubt that!"

"Thank you Sir!" replied Link. Off in the distance, they heard the shouts and cries of other soldiers, and then it entered into their field of vision, a Bulblin that was much larger than the others, and much stronger looking rode in on a boar, sweeping soldiers aside with little effort.

"That'd be their commander, catch up with ya later, kid." Ginthorne said as he ran off to challenge the Bulblin Commander.

Link cut down a few more Bulblins when he noticed the burning in his hand had returned, he removed his gauntlet, looking at his hand in astonishment as a three golden triangles were glowing brightly, with the bottom, right triangle glowing brighter then the rest. Link looked up into the sky to find the moon in the middle, suddenly his forehead felt like it was going to split open, he grabbed it tight, crying out in pain, he barely felt another soldier push him out the path of an attacking Bulblin, the last thing he saw was the soldier killing the Bulblin before tending to him as the wall that held his memories came crashing down inside of his head.

For a moment everything went black, suddenly he awoke lying in a grassy field, it was early morning and the sky was a bright, clear blue, a few clouds were passing by overhead, he sat up and saw Hyrule Castle, it was much smaller though, and no town surrounded it, off in the distance he could see small villages, primitive looking settlements. This looked similar to how the first age was described in books and scrolls he'd read, when suddenly he heard a wonderful thing.

"Link, Link!" he heard her calling, without asking his body to do so, he stood up and turned to face her, blonde flowing her, glowing blue eyes, and fair skin, the Princess nearly tackled him with a hug. "I've been looking all over for you!" she said beaming.

Without meaning to do so his mouth found the words "You always know where to find me, you know better than anyone else." Link smiled as she smiled back, Zelda kissed him, bringing a joy Link found foreign, yet familiar to his heart. Next thing he knew, he found himself in a storm, a monster up ahead of him roared as it placed it's gaze upon him. "Ganon I will make you pay for what you did to this land!" he yelled as he charged the monster, the scene changed to a view from high in the air of what he suddenly knew to be the Mythical age, he found himself at an altar in the courtyard of Hyrule Castle, looking Zelda in the eyes, as the priest announced the two were officially married,

Zelda kissed him gently, saying "Welcome home my Prince." with a large smile, Link was suddenly tossed through the ages, watching as he saw former friends, family, and scenes from his many relationships with Zelda over time, he saw himself killing fierce monsters, and every now and then defeating a large Green skinned sorcerer, and at least once, a large demon, with what appeared to be a mask for a torso, wielding enormous whips. His memories returned fast and left him quite flustered, he stood up, looking around, he was in a pure white space with no features whatsoever. It suddenly registered that someone stood behind him, Link didn't bother going for his weapon, he knew who it was.

"Hero's Shade.", he spoke, "It's nice to see you."

"As it is you my son." the Hero's Shade said as it surveyed him.

"How long has it been since my last lifetime?"

"273 years, my son."

Link was slightly stunned, reflecting on how nice it sounded, 273 years of peace in Hyrule. "Why have I been reborn in this era? Why now?" he asked.

"Evil rises in many forms, and darkness follows quickly, you must find your strength my son, the many forms of evil have appeared within their own times, but Evil doesn't always abide by time."

"What do you mean? Link asked, an alarmed tone to his voice

"You shall learn soon, farewell for now, Link."

**oOo**

Suddenly Link found himself back on the battlefield, a group of soldiers forming a circle around him until the healers could arrive, as he stood one of the soldiers took notice, "He's awake! Are you alright?", "You've been unconscious for a while now, are you sure you should be standing up?"

"I'm fine." Link said as he picked up his sword and shield, subsequently pushing through their line, he walked through the Bulblin mass, cutting a swath straight through it, with skill honed over centuries, he made his way to the heart of the battle, and called on the Triforce of Courage, a gold aura surrounded his body as his eyes began to glow with the same enery. The battlefield lit up as if it were day time, all heads turning to look at Link, the Bulbins stepped back, looking around unsure of what to do next, some began to run, other's still standing stock still, "All Hylian soldiers move away." Link said as the soldiers began to run, the Bulblins attempted to follow, but suddenly Link was upon them, activating a powerful, Triforce charged spin attack he cleared an entire area of Bulblins, sending them flying into the distance, the aura slowly diminished and his eyes returned to normal, Link fell to one knee, it was never easy, using that much power, the Hylian body just wasn't meant for it. Link took notice that Bulblin forces were retreating due to Link's display of the Goddess's power along with Sir Ginthorne's display of waving their Commander's severed head in the air atop his sword. Link looked around at all of the astonished soldiers, quickly pushing their way to him were Viscen and Elgon.

"Please allow me to apologize for my transgressions, Hero, if I had known it was you..." Viscen said as he bowed.

Link looked over to Elgon, could this be what he meant, back at the village before they set out for Castle Town? Did he know? And if he did, how?

Suddenly the battlefield lit up orange, "Dragon!" he heard soldiers screaming, Link looked up and saw it, a large orange dragon, breathing fire as it drew nearer, "Volvagia" he muttered to himself. The dragon crashed down to the ground, it swatted away Hylian soldiers with it's tail, burning away some of the unfortunate ones. Link quickly ran over to the dragon, it couldn't be the same Volvagia, he killed that one centuries ago.

"So the Hero of Time has finally come." Ginthorne looked at the dragon, "I assume you've fought one before, how do we kill it?"

"Once or twice." Link said, slightly stunned by how calm Ginthorne was about the whole situation, "Have we a battle hammer?"

"You!" Ginthorne shouted, pointing at a soldier, go to the armory wagon and retrieve a hammer!" he turned back to Link, "What else?"

"That's all I need, we have to crack the protective structure on it's head, after that it'll be vulnerable to our attacks!" Link explained

"Sir! The Bulblins are moving back in!" a soldier called.

"Damn!" Shouted Ginthorne, "Their big friend shows up and they get brave."

Suddenly Viscen ran up, "Sir Ginthorne, shall we use the horn?"

"Yes, give it a go, let's see if they uphold their end of the bargain."

The Hylian force was badly outnumbered to begin with, on top of that, soldiers had been falling all night long, and the battle was turning in favor of the enemy force, especially now that there was a dragon backing them up.

Ginthorne directed Link's attention to his left, the soldier tasked with going to the armory had returned with a large hammer.

"Will this suit you, Sir?" the soldier asked. Ginthorne looking to Link.

"That'll do nicely." said Link, "Now we need to figure out how to get close enough."

Ginthorne glanceded over his shoulder and called over every soldier and guardsmen with an intact shield, "Get in formation and form a shield wall, we're heading towards that fire breathing bastard!" he exclaimed, the soldiers complied, creating a barrier with their shields. Link followed, crouched behind them, hammer at the ready. Nervousness and fear hung in the air as they neared the dragon, and suddenly a great heat was upon them, jets of flame shot through the gaps in the shield wall, while it billowed overhead. The soldiers marched on as their shields began to melt and catch flame, from over the shield wall Volvagia came into view, the moment the dragon ended it's torrent of flame Link yelled "Now!". The soldiers broke in opposite directions as Link leapt out from behind them, Volvagia attempted to swipe him away with it's claws, but he'd done this before and knew how to avoid them. With one great leap Link lifted the hammer above his head, smashing it down on Volvagia's. A loud crack filled the air as the dragon fell on it's side.

The moment Ginthorne gave the order, soldiers and Guardsmen with spears and swords ran forward, and began slashing and stabbing the beast, it writhed in pain and soon enough, knocked them all away as it took to the skies again. It shot a jet of flame down at the soldiers, their shields barely saving them...then something completely unexpected occurred. Volvagia became completely in flames, and crashed down to ground, knocking Link onto his stomach. He stood up dazed, but mostly fine, eyeing the smoking crater, stepping out was a tall Knight, clad in crimson armor, holding a long spear, and wearing a helmet modeled in the likeness of Volvagia's head.

"Hero of Legend, I underestimated you." The Knight tensed up as a jet of flame shot from his mouth in Link's direction, Link blocked with his already partially melted shield. The Knight charged Link and swung his spear down, Link intercepted it with his sword, as he had dropped the hammer when the mysterious Knight crashed to the ground in dragon form. His spear alight with flame and radiating heat, he locked blades with Link.

"Who are you?" Link said through gritted teeth, attempting to gain the upper hand.

"I am Volga, the Dragon Knight." He replied pushing Link back.

Link charged forward again, launching a series of slashes that the Knight easily countered with his spear. He Swung his spear to the right, sending a wave of flame at Link. Link rolled out of the way, and soon enough Volga was on top of him again, jabbing his spear downward, Link caught it with his sword, he knew if he kept this up, the Dragon Knight's spear would melt straight through his blade.

All around him the Bulblin's rallied, causing more damage due to their powerful ally's presence on the field.

Link was distracted, wondering for the first time since regaining his memories if Oreck and Kallil were okay. He blocked a strike from the Dragon Knight's staff as he dove in for an attack, Link was becoming frustrated, due to the high heat being emitted from the Knight, getting close was exhausting, suddenly Volga's body began to shift as he took his dragon form again. As soon as the transformation was complete, he reared his head and roared, which was a mistake.

Sir Ginthorne, had been waiting for this, he jumped from a half burnt house nearby and brought the hammer down on the dragon's head, knocking it unconscious for the time being, Link ran to the dragon's position and began slashing at it, he was soon joined by a few solders. but was almost immediately blasted back as it took the form of a Knight once again.

The Dragon Knight roared as he charged Link, Link not taking any chances this time, activated his Triforce of Courage, the gold aura enveloped him once again as he clashed with the Knight, the flames covering his weapon being blown out by the shear force of the Triforce's power. Link forced his spear up above his head, and made five inhumanly swift strikes to the Knight's chest. The Dragon Knight roared in pain, Link charging forward, golden aura flaring as he locked blades with Volga, but this time his sword sliced clean through his enemy's weapon.

Stepping back in shock, The Dragon Knight locked eyes with Link. "You win this time, boy!" he roared as he took his dragon form and flew into the distance.

Link heard a horn blare, turning to see Captain Viscen atop a tower in the middle of Kakariko Village, suddenly out of the forests came what could have been hundreds of Bokoblins. They charged the Bulblin forces, as the Hylian forces that were already engaged seized the chance and began to dispatch the distracted Bulblins.

"Good job" Link heard Ginthorne say as he patted him on the back.

"You called the Bokoblin's to help"?

"It's part of their deal with us" Sir Ginthorne explained.

Suddenly a metal door below a house blew open, the surviving members of the Kakariko Guard ran from it, joining the battle, bringing up the rear was a familiar face.

'Impa?" Link asked in disbelief.

She paused on her way to speak with Ginthorne, "By the Goddesses, Hero of Legend...is that really you?"

"I could ask you the same, Impa." Link stated.

"I'm not the Impa you've met hero, I'm a descendant of her's, I'm overjoyed to see you're here."

The sun appeared on the horizon, and with the moon's departure, the Bulblins retreated into the woods, being followed by the Bokoblins, and some of the Hylian force.

"We made it" Ginthorne breathed, relieved.

"Thank you for your aid." said Impa, "We wouldn't have lasted much longer without your intervention."

Ginthorne and Link were soon joined by Elgon and Viscen, Impa looked at them both with recognition.

"I was wondering where you two were." She said with a smile, she then turned to Link, "How long have you had your memories?"

"I regained them during the battle." Link replied, "It was difficult, but not the worst I've been through."

"I always had a feeling about this one!" said Elgon as he put a hand on Link's shoulder.

"You're already familiar with him before?" asked Impa

"I've been training him since he was nine, he's been a member of the Lanayru Province Guard since then, and he just recently was picked to be a member of the Castle Town Guard."

"It was Destiny." Impa said with a smile.

"Must have been." Link said, suddenly he felt a hand grab his arm, he looked back to see Kallil and Oreck, both looking quite worn down, but in good shape nonetheless. Link ran forward and greeted his friends. "I was scared you two didn't make it!" he exclaimed.

"We're glad to see you too." Kallil said.

"We're just thrilled to be alive." Oreck followed.

All three friends laughed at this, but soon found the humor lost when surveying he battlefield, seeing their fellow soldiers and Guardsmen collecting the dead.

Link waited for inevitable, but it never came, was it possible Kallil and Oreck hadn't seen him call upon the Triforce's power? He accepted this as the truth, it was easier than explaining the whole story to them. From behind he could hear Viscen and Impa discussing transporting the remaining Kakariko village survivors to Castle Town, and how half the population was already there, some staying with their families, others still in need of shelter.

"We'll send a good force from from Castle town to help you rebuild." Viscen said.

"I can't thank you enough for that." Impa responded. she said her goodbyes to Viscen and walked over to Link, "You remember everything, yes?"

"Everything.", Link replied, reflecting on the centuries of memory he could now recall.

Impa smiled, "The Princess regained her memories two years ago, she's been eagerly awaiting your appearance."

Link's mind stopped for a moment, his whole body frozen, his old feelings rushed back, he was desperate to see her again, not a lifetime had gone by in which they hadn't been together by now, and he wasn't going to make this an exception, in their last lives, they had passed away only days apart, after living long, full lives. "I can't wait to see her again." Link said quietly.

"I know." Impa remarked, with a smile, "We're heading back to Castle Town soon, you should go catch up to your friends." she said as she walked away. Link hadn't even realized Oreck and Kallil had run off.

Catching up to them, he climbed onto a wagon in which many other soldiers were seated.

"Who was that?" Oreck asked.

"Someone I used to know." Link answered, looking off towards the mostly burned Kakariko Village.

Oreck had become used to receiving confusing answers from his friend, he wanted to ask him how he learned to fight like he did, but decided to wait until they made it back to Castle Town.

Link barely contained his excitement, they were now headed back to Castle Town, headed back to his Princess, he was going to be reunited with Zelda at long last.

**oOo**

_**My Longest chapter so far, by far! I'd like to thank Ollympian and Bookwormsrule for following my story, it means a lot!**_

**_Last but not least, I'd like to thank Lady Kiridia for her continued support and inspiration! she has an amazing Legend of Zelda story called "Dead Inside"! Go check it out!_**

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Best of luck,_**

**_-Prometheus17_**


	4. Memories of another life

Prince Audrik sat at the head of the table, listening to his councilmen speak of all of the day's goings on.

"The refugee situation is being sorted out rather smoothly, many citizens have offered a place in their own homes in order to aid the unfortunate people of Kakariko." Minister Hawkwood stated, glancing over at the Prince waiting for an answer.

"Good, I'm glad that we're getting that sorted out, the last thing we need is more unfortunate souls begging on street corners." Prince Audrik replied, looking at Minister Hawkwood, who returned an unsure glance.

Minister Ryos had seemed nervous all morning, he was the Minister of Defense, a job he acquired during the war with Labrynna, he recalled how the King lamented the end of nearly three centuries of peace, but that didn't much matter now, the war with Labrynna was over, with Hyrule facing a new threat from within it's borders, the Bulblin Empire, and the mysterious Dragon Knight who led them.

Prince Audrik looked up, and noticed Minister Ryos's fidgeting, "Ryos, what is it you seem so nervous about?"

"The Bulblin attack on Kakariko, it's been repelled, Admiral Ginthorne and Captain Viscen will be returning with the rest of our forces later this morning." he said still seeming nervous.

"Minister Ryos, is it not a good thing that our forces are returning, after having repelled the largest Bulblin incursion in Hylian history?" The Prince asked dryly.

"Yes, my Lord, of course, Admiral Ginthorne's message though, he stated that almost all of Kakariko had been burned to the ground, and _he_ was there."

"Minister, I cannot read minds, who is this he you are speaking of?" Prince Audrik asked, beginning to feel annoyed with his Minister of Defense.

"The Dragon Knight, my Lord, this marks his third appearance in battle." stated Ryos.

The Prince clenched his fists, the Dragon Knight's identity was unknown, he first appeared 5 months prior, Taking control of a Hylian outpost near the border away from the Kingdom, with a small force of Bulblins. "How did we emerge victorious then?" Audrik inquired. "The Dragon Knight, with the powers he has, could easily best even Ginthorne, how is it we defeated him?"

Ryos's nervous demeanor subsided for a moment, for once he'd be bringing good news to the Prince, "The Hero of Legend revealed himself, the Dragon Knight's powers were no match for that of the Triforce."

Audrik stood up, none of his Ministers could tell if he was pleased, or the opposite, he lowered his head, and begun massaging the bridge of his nose, something he did often. "Great, having the Hero will benefit us greatly, but the implications his emergence brings with it are undeniable."

The six Ministers looked at each other, realizing what the Prince meant, it was the Minister of Sorcery, Kain Tonbridge who stood up, he was old, but not weak, he presided over all magical training facilities, approved those who wished to use sorcery in a professional capacity, and all criminal cases in which sorcery was involved were under his jurisdiction. "Shall I begin preparing the Town's magical Defenses, my Lord?"

"Make it so." the Prince stated, "If there truly is a threat to Hyrule which would seem likely, considering the appearance of the hero, we're going to be ready for it, if the evil one of legend rises, and comes to take my castle, my home, I want to make sure he doesn't have an easy way of it." the Prince said in an aggressive manner.

"Right away my Lord." said Kain as he excused himself from the room.

"Sir I'd recommend bolstering the Castle Guard, and meeting with the hero, we must prepare for the inevitable." stated Minister Hawkwood, he was a tall, balding man, who still kept what hair he had long, but well kept, most knew who he was due to his unique appearance.

"Of course." said the Prince, "Bolster the forces as you see fit, seeing as the festival is coming up soon, I wouldn't want anything to happen...oh yes, that reminds me, the Castle has yet to be prepared for the festival, would you mind doing so, Minister Hawkood? You are after all, Minister of Royal affairs."

"My Lord, that hardly means-" Minister Hawkwood noticed the Prince raise an eyebrow, and quickly excused himself, in order to get the Castle staff in full swing for the upcoming celebration.

The Prince surveyed the remaining occupants of the room, Minister Ryos had finally stopped his incessant movements, next to him sat the Minister of Public Health, Morik Lin, and on the other side, the Minister of Education, Farin Zant, and next to him The Minister of Justice, Eltar Kendres. Minister Morik, what news have you brought us, this morning?"

"The Cucco flu is spreading rapidly due to the sudden rise in population, whoever attacked Kakariko did so in order to drive the entire population into Castle Town, they wanted disease to spread, in order to weaken us, I'm sure of this!" Minister Lin stated with conviction.

"Send word to the apothecary's to begin making an antidote for the Cuckoo Flu, and send a decent force of healers out to the local shelters, I don't want this getting out of hand." the Prince replied, "Minister Farin and Minister Eltar, do you have anything to add?"

Minister Eltar spoke first, "With the surge in population, crime has been much more difficult to keep up with, I'd like to speak with Captain Viscen, in order to allocate more Guardsmen for strictly law enforcement purposes, instead of just standing at the gates."

"I'll make it so." replied the Prince, "Minister Farin? Anything on your part?"

"Only what one could expect with the sudden rise in population, class sizes have grown exponentially, more Instructors are needed, quite desperately I may add." Minister Farin took his seat, having said what he needed to.

"Minister Farin, I grant you free reign to recruit more instructors if need be, but I must approve of the final numbers."

"Thank you, my lord responded Minister Farin, taking a seat again.

The Prince's sights settled on Minister Ryos, "Ryos, did Ginthorne's message happen to contain the hero's name. by chance?"

oOo

Link, Kallil, and Oreck walked into town, the wagons had stopped outside, forcing most of the soldiers to walk back to their quarters.

"You'd think they'd at least get us through the gate." Oreck groaned, his damaged armor clanging, making it difficult to hear him.

Link walked ahead, he had slept on the wagon after all, it beat the walk to Kakariko he had endured, after using the power of the Triforce twice during battle he was feeling quite worn out, his friends didn't know about that, nor did they know that he's the Hero of Legend. which isn't something they'd believe anyway. Ginthorne, Elgon, Impa and Viscen were keeping it quite, making sure the soldiers who witnessed his display didn't say a thing to anyone else.

"Slow down." Link heard from Kallil, as he and Oreck did their best catch up.

"Sorry." Link added, slowing down, they had finally made their way into Old Castle Town, where their quarters were located, Link recognized it instantly, it hadn't changed much since his previous life, and he knew his way around instantly, he took a sharp right turn down a narrow alleyway, with Oreck and Kallil in pursuit.

"Link! Link! Where are we going?!" Oreck shouted as they swiftly moved to catch up to their friend.

"Just taking a shortcut I know about!" Link said, smiling while reflecting on his first time having used it, in order to sneak into the Hyrule Castle grounds to see Zelda, he wondered if that was still possible, or if they had blocked off those old avenues.

"Well..alright." said Oreck, not entirely believing that his friend knew where he was going.

"We're being followed..." said Kallil as he came to a halt.

"What?" replied Link and Oreck simultaneously.

"There's someone following us" Kallil stated, while looking around.

Suddenly a man dressed in all black dropped from the roof of a nearby building, landing in front of Link, his skin a dark tan, with his hair being white, and eyes a bright red, Oreck and Kallil drew their swords, but Link held out his hand, silently warning them not to do anything.

"He doesn't mean us any harm, he's a Sheikah, a servant of the Royal family. Link stated, clearly displaying knowledge gained during a distant past life.

"This is true." the man said, glancing at the three young men, "Mr. Link? Correct?"

"Yes?" Link answered, with a curious inflection in his voice.

"Prince Audrik would like to meet with you immediately." the Sheikah man stated.

Link smiled with satisfaction, he would be going to the Castle sooner than he anticipated, he barely expected the Prince to remember him, let alone invite him to the Castle, his excitement grew, realizing he'd be reunited with Zelda. "Lead the way!" Link said with a smile, almost forgetting his friends were still behind him.

"What about us?" Oreck asked.

"The Prince did not request the presence of any other Guardsmen." the Sheikah man stated.

"We don't know the rest of the way to the quarters, you can't just leave us here." Kallil stated, looking at Link expectantly.

Link was starting to grow exasperated, the only thing standing in between the Princess and him, were Oreck and Kallil, he had many friends in his past lives, and while he hated to say it, after regaining his memories it was difficult to stay close with his current friends, knowing that eventually they will fade into his memories as people he knew in one of his past lives, never to see them again. However though, Link was a kind and caring individual, seeing Kallil's point, he turned to the Sheikah man. "Would you mind walking with us while I show my friends the way to the soldier's quarters?"

"As you wish, Mr. Link." he answered plainly.

It didn't take long to reach the Soldier's Quarter's, Oreck and Kallil had been quiet the entire time, obviously intimidated by the Sheikah man, who merely followed behind, observing. When they finally reached the soldier's quarters, Link turned to his friends.

"Think you can remember the way?" he said with a smile.

"I think so." Kallil said making his way inside.

Oreck remained outside, Kallil stopped and waited for him, Oreck spoke, "So what? You're just going to go off and have fun with the Prince while we stay here?"

Everyone was silent, Link turned to the Sheikah man, who instantly responded.

"If you wish to come as a guest of Mr. Link, I believe that could be arranged."

Link's annoyance began to grow, his friend's presence would only get in the way of him seeing the Princess again.

"No thanks." Oreck responded, "I just want "Mr. Link" to remember who his friends are." Oreck said, glaring at Link.

Kallil looked over to his friend, "After getting some rest we can go look around, maybe find a pub." He said to Oreck, attempting to defuse the situation, Oreck simply walked inside the quarters without a word, with Kallil about to follow.

"Excuse me." the Sheikah man suddenly said, "In the alleyway...how did you notice me?"

"You're shadow moved over head once when you leapt to another building, I saw you duck behind and arch as we moved too."

"Oh...I am...not used to being spotted, you have a very keen eye."

"Thank you...Sir" replied Kallil, not sure how to address the Sheikah.

"I'll catch up with you and Oreck later!" Link shouted to Kallil as he walked away with the Sheikah man. Kallil nodded in Link's direction and went inside the Soldier's quarters.

Without warning the Sheikah ran to a nearby wall and kicked off of it, propelling himself onto a ledge, from which he pulled himself up onto a nearby rooftop, he looked at Link, and beckoned for him to follow. Link imitated the act, barely being able to make the jump to the rooftop.

"In my former life I would have been able to do that easily." Link thought, as he reflected on how he wasn't in as good of shape in this life as he was in his last, he'd remedy that quickly though. He followed the Sheikah across the rooftops, down through alleyways, and though vacant buildings every now and then, when suddenly the Sheikah man came to a halt on a roof top near the Castle wall.

"What is it?" Link asked, afraid the Sheikah had spotted a threat.

"You were in attendance at the Battle of Kakariko, yes?"

"I was." Link confirmed.

"My tribe's leader, Impa...was she there...was she alright?"

Link recalled her bursting from a cellar, the surviving Kakariko Guardsmen with her. "Yeah, aside from a few cuts and bruises she seemed alright." Link answered.

The Sheikah man breathed a sigh of relief, "We've always been afraid she would meet her end in battle." admitted the Sheikah man, "There are so few of us that remain, to lose her would be a crippling blow." he said, as he cast his eyes downward.

Link remembered the first time he heard mention of the Sheikah's population dwindling, it had been three lifetimes ago. "How many Sheikah remain?" Link asked softly.

The Sheikah man closed his eyes, "Only seven of us remain."

Link was stunned, he looked upon the Sheikah man, his posture giving away the internal sadness he felt. "I'm so sorry." Link added.

"It's something we've come to terms with, that our next generation may be the Sheikah's last", the Sheikah man suddenly looked up, "Right now I must accomplish my duties to the Royal Family, though, please follow me."

Link followed the Sheikah as he jumped down from the rooftop and headed to the Castle Gate, seeing Link with the Shiekah man, the Guards let them pass without any resistance, making it into the courtyard Link found himself face to face with the Prince once again.

"Mr. Link, how nice it is to see you again!" the Prince said with a smile, "Thank you for fetching him, Oren" the Prince said as he nodded towards the Sheikah, "You are dismissed."

"It was nice to meet you, Mr. Link, the Shiekah said before he began walking back towards the Castle.

"Come with me." the Prince said as he motioned towards Link.

The two began walking through the courtyard, and towards the Castle's garden, with the Prince leading the way.

"I received word from Sir Ginthorne that you fared well in battle, I was happy to hear this...Hero of Legend." the Prince said as he turned to face Link.

"Ginthorne has already told you?" Link asked, wondering when he made it back.

"Yes, he sent a raven with a message this morning, telling us of the battle's events, imagine my surprise when I learned my friend from the training yard was the Hero of Legend, although with the way you fought, I had my suspicions. Congratulations on besting the Dragon Knight by the way, you're the first of our men to defeat him, it could only be you."

"Thank you, your grace." Link replied, "What do you mean it could only be me?"

"The Dragon Knight has proven too much for even our strongest warriors, it was obvious he could only be bested by the Hero of Legend himself." the Prince answered. "I wish for you to stay here at the Castle, that way you'll be the first to know of events, and you'll be able to intervene if _he_ attacks."

"You mean Ganondorf?" Link asked, a tone of anger in his voice.

"Yes. the Prince replied, "We don't use his name much, it's assumed it's bad luck. The Prince continued to speak as he and Link strolled through the Castle grounds, "You see, your arrival is a bittersweet thing, you've come to save us, but there's also the fact that your appearance signifies that there is a large threat looming, gathering somewhere in our land." the Prince explained stopping near a a large bush with blue flowers adorning it.

"I understand." Link said, "I won't let Ganondorf get close this time, I'll make sure he's dead before he gets the chance.", Link's eyes narrowed in determination, his many encounters with Ganondorf, and the many forms he's taken flashing through Link's head, Link's anger growing as he remembered all the times his arch-nemesis hurt Zelda. That reminded him, Zelda! he needed to see her, but before he could ask, he noticed three servants on the ledge above him, hanging banners and lanterns from said ledge.

A tall, balding man rounded the corner shouting directions, "No! Not there you imbecile! It's too close to the other! And adjust that banner, it's crooked! Do you want me to tell the Prince what manner of fools you are?!, I would assume not, so please do as I say, or I will come up there AND SHOW YOU HOW TO DO IT!" He quickly stopped the moment he saw Link and the Prince standing before him, their faces showing they were slightly stunned by his display.

"I am...um...glad to see you're taking this so seriously Minister Hawkwood." the Prince stated as he regarded the Minister.

"My apologies for my abrasive demeanor. my lord." Minister Hawkwood said

"All is forgiven, Minister." the Prince said with a smile, "I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine, Mr. Link." the Prince said, gesturing to Link.

"It nice to meet you, Sir." Minister Hawkwood said as he addressed Link, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Minister of Royal Affairs...and apparently the impromptu event coordinator, Antholous Hawkwood."

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance." Link said as he shook the Minister's hand.

"Well, Minister Hawkwood, Mr. Link and I will be moving on, please continue preparation for the festival." the Prince said, a grin adorning his face. As Link and the Prince walked away they could hear Minister Hawkwood begin berating the servants again for "poor lantern arrangement".

"What did he mean by "Impromptu Event Coordinator?" Link asked curiously.

"While technically not his job, I knew he'd do well directing the servants." Prince Audrik laughed, "They all now how temperamental he can be, so they follow his orders to the best of their abilities." The Prince explained, still quite amused by the display.

"I've been meaning to ask, what is the festival celebrating? Link asked.

"It's the annual celebration of the Summer season coming to Hyrule." the Prince explained, "I believe the celebration became tradition about two centuries ago, it's customary for the reigning regent to personally invite the Rulers of the neighboring lands, which is why my sister is away, and I am left to attend to those boring council meetings, and entertain dreadful nobles." The Prince explained as he narrowed his eyes, "Heh, Nobles.." he said to himself, looking off into the distance.

A wave of dismay washed over Link, it had been 291 years since he last saw Zelda, and now he was forced to wait even longer as she was away, not even within Hyrule's borders. "Excuse my interruption , Prince, but...when will your sister be returning?" Link asked, the disappointment clearly evident in his voice.

The Prince spun around, looking Link straight in the eyes, "Excuse my...insensitivity, I forgot to mention my sister was away, I have studied Hyrule's history, I should have recalled sooner, in every one of your lifetimes you and the Princess are, how should I put this?...romantically inclined towards each other. My sister will return soon, I am sure!" the Prince reassured Link. Suddenly the Prince's eyes narrowed, he leaned back slightly, and cocked his head to the side, "This would mean you wish to court my sister, yes?"

Link felt uncomfortable with the way the Prince looked upon him, "I..uh...yes, in all of our lives, we found love and comfort in each other's arms, just her presence filled me with happiness, I won't lie to you, I very much look forward to seeing Zelda again..." Link trailed off, seeing that Audrik's expression had changed slightly, with one eyebrow raised, and the other one lowered.

"...Well Mr. Link, I'd just like you to know that while you court her...I shall be watching to make sure you treat her right."

Link looked at the Prince, he had never dealt with this before, he had once been forced to sneak into Hyrule Castle to see Zelda, as the King objected to her carrying on with a lowborn, even if he was "The Hero of Legend", but never before had he dealt with a protective brother. "I..um...of course." Link replied cordially.

The Prince looked at Link, a smirk formed on his lips as burst out laughing, placing his hands on his knees for a moment, he looked up, "Excuse me Hero, but the look on your face was ever so amusing!" he said as he continued laughing, Link cracked a smile and began laughing too, causing much attention to be drawn to them as they entered the Castle's main hall.

"So, Mr, Link, Hero of Legend, will you take up residence at the Castle? I shall have a servant attend to you and let you know immediately when my sister returns!"

"I would like to...but I'm just a Guardsmen, how could I stay here?" Asked Link, his expression dropping, dreading the thought of his reunion with Zelda being delayed further.

The Prince stared at him, "Sir, you do realize I am the Prince, and I can do whatever the hell it is I want, correct? Pardon me for speaking so freely."

Link stared for a moment, caught off guard by the Prince's remark. "I do realize that." he said with a laugh, "If you will have me, I do wish to stay." Link said with a smile.

"Excuse me!" Audrik shouted to a nearby servant, "Find my guest reasonable accommodations!"

"Right away, my Lord!" the servant answered as they ran off to prepare a room for Link.

"I've been wondering..." Link said to Audrik, after recalling Impa's words, telling him the Princess regained her memories, "You do know that the Princess...your sister and I retain our memories from previous lives, yes?"

"I do recall reading about it, why do you ask?" asked the Prince

"Back in Kakariko Village, Impa told me Zelda regained her memories, I would just like to confirm this." Link said, looking at Audrik.

The Prince placed his hand on his chin, pondering his friend's question. "Three years ago, when I was 15 and my sister was 17, she acted the way you'd expect most Princesses to, pardon me for saying this, but she was quite arrogant and acted quite spoiled, it was difficult to get a long with her, but on her 18th birthday her demeanor changed completely, she became kind and quite happy, she provided wisdom some might say was beyond her years, the change was drastic and easy to notice, I would say it's safe to assume she remembers now, and is quite eager to see you again, Hero." the Prince explained.

Link could remember the lifetimes in which he'd been older than Zelda, waiting for her to regain her memories was difficult, he was glad he didn't have to do so in this era. Link laughed to himself, also glad he din't have to meet her the when she was the way Audrik described her. Just then a servant ran down to the Prince.

"My Lord, a raven has arrived with a message for you!", the servant presented Audrik with the message, as he quickly thanked, and dismissed the servant as the message was transferred to his hands.

Link watched the Prince's eyes move along the letter until he refolded it, and lowered his hands. "If I may ask, what is the subject of the letter?" Link asked, quite curious.

"Good news for you my friend, my sister has made her last stop in Holodrum, and is on her way back, she eagerly awaits my reply." Prince Audrik said with a smile. "I shall tell her of your arrival!" he said enthusiastically, "That will raise her spirits, she was quite unhappy to learn of the events at Kakariko village!" Audrik looked at Link and handed him the letter, "I thought you might want to read it, Mr. Link."

Link looked it over, a smile coming to his face as her recognized her handwriting, he had always admired it, it brought him joy knowing he'd see her again soon.

"Well, shall we send a reply?" asked Audrik enthusiastically.

"I'd like that." Link said with a smile.

Link read over Audrik's shoulder as he wrote, he grew confused as Audrik had mentioned Impa, but not him, "I can't help but notice you didn't write of my arrival." Link said, concerned.

"I thought about it, but it's no mistake I didn't mention you, hero, would it not be grand to surprise her with your presence?" Prince Audrik asked.

"I quite like the idea actually." said Link, regarding the Prince's suggestion.

"Very well!" the Prince called out, he folded up the message and tied it to the raven's leg, offering his arm to it, the raven stepped onto his forearm, after making his way to the window, Audrik cast it open, allowing the raven to fly back to Holodrum, back to Zelda.

"Now Mr. Link, I am quite tired, rest is calling my name, so to speak, I will see you on the morrow." the Prince said as he gestured toward a servant, "Tamar will take you to your quarters, sleep well, my friend." the Prince said as he made his way from his office to his own quarters.

Link followed the servant down the hall, they stopped in front of a room with an ornate door, branded with the Triforce seal.

"Here you are sir, I hope you enjoy you're accommodations, Tamar said as she opened the door for Link, and began to walk away. Link walked into the room, admiring it, he had never stayed in a room so nice in his life...well in this life, he fell on the bed, now dressed in the night clothes he was provided with, he began to drift off to sleep, not having rested since the wagon ride back to Castle Town. sleep slowly took him as images of Zelda entered his mind, memories of their lives together serving as his dreams.

**oOo**

_**Here we are again! Chapter 4 this time! I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**I'd like to thank Bookwormsrule and elf warrior knight for your reviews, thank you for your advice, it's greatly appreciated :)**_

_**Also thank you for your kind words on my characters, Bookwormsrule!**_

_**I'd just like to explain that the character ,Captain Viscen is not one of my own, he was a very obscure character in Majora's Mask, he was only found in the mayor's office, arguing with he, and Mutoh.**_

_**As for those wondering what Sir Ginthorne looks like, I imagined him to be like the Bazaar owner in OoT!**_

_**As for Elgon and other original characters, I'll trust your imagination will do them justice!**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**-Prometheus17**_


	5. The Princess

Zelda awoke, noticing daylight had finally come, the days were much shorter and nights were long in Holodrum, something she dreaded, which is why she always made it her last stop. She turned towards the window, and subsequently almost leapt out of bed when she saw a figure standing in front of it. During her childhood years it was very common for her to wake up to either Impa, one of her parents, or her brother (whenever he was bored) standing next to her bed, but ever since she turned 13 she made it clear she wanted privacy in her bedroom, being away from home though, she felt more secure with a guard in her room.

Zelda slowly relaxed, looking at the figure in front of the window, "Good morning, Lemuria." she said with a smile, meeting eyes with the Sheikah woman. Lemuria was one of the younger Sheikah, being only 22 years of age, she hadn't been old enough to serve in the war against Labrynna, and had only a few minor scuffles with Bulblins, Bokoblins (before the peace treaty), and unruly (often drunk) guests at the Castle, which is why Impa was insistent she accompany Zelda instead, one might question Impa's judgement, sending an inexperienced guard off with Hyrule's most important political figure, but being a Sheikah, one already had an instant advantage over any opponent, regardless of skill, not to mention, with her competency in sorcery, Zelda was capable of defending herself, too.

"Good morning Princess." Lemuria stated, returning Zelda's smile.

Zelda looked around the room and soon became quite puzzled, "Lemuria...where are all of my belongings?" Zelda had taken a few things, some for necessity, some for comfort, and others just to keep from getting homesick, but looking around the room, all of the objects she had brought were missing.

"I moved them out to the hallway, the servants are almost done packing them into the wagons, we'll be ready for our departure to Hyrule within the hour." Lemuria answered with a small grin, which was quickly wiped away when she saw Zelda's alarmed expression.

"You let servants in? With me in this current state of dress?!" Zelda asked, dressed in her nightclothes, it wasn't exactly something one would want every servant to see.

"N..no my Princess!" Lemuria responded, "I moved it all out myself while the servants were waiting to receive it in the hall."

Zelda, having calmed a considerable amount and looked up at Lemuria, "Have you been watching them? Making sure they didn't take anything?"

"Of course, my Princess, nothing gets passed the eyes of a Sheikah!"

Zelda reflected on the more important things she brought with her, a set of earrings that once belonged to her mother, a pendant given to her by her father, and a ring that had been passed down through the ages, given to every Princess, it was said to have been a gift from the Hero of Legend hundreds of years ago, something which Zelda knew to be true, remembering receiving it 6 lifetimes ago. Everyone assumed it was a sign of his love for her, and while true, the actual truth of it's gifting to her, was Link seeking her forgiveness after shattering her favorite hand mirror, he claimed it was an accident, which was likely the truth. Of course he hadn't needed to buy her forgiveness, as she would have forgiven him anyway, she always forgave him no matter what, but the ring did help. With a smile she recalled all of the petty things they argued about in the past, like Link stepping through a flowerbed and being rude to her former attempted suitors. She silently wondered when she'd see Link again, if she was here, she knew there was a great likelihood he was too, and she was also forced to acknowledge the other truth of their existence in this era, but didn't think about it, as it would sour her mood for the rest of the day.

"Lemuria? Has my brother sent word of affairs in Hyrule?"

"Oh, yes, a raven arrived this morning, my Princess."

Lemuria handed Zelda the letter, careful to make sure she had a hold of it before letting go. The letter began the way all letters from Audrik did, being headed with "Dear Sister", Zelda smiled, as it reminded her of home, she laughed as she explained Audrik's experiences, after appointing Minister Hawkwood as event coordinator and revealed, to the mutual excitement of her and Lemuria that Impa survived the siege of Kakariko, even helping the united Hylian and Bokoblin force in driving off the Bulblin army. The Princess finally met confusion when she ran across mention of the Dragon Knight's return, this was his third appearance, he only presented himself when the Bulblin Empire was failing at acquiring a valuable strategic position, his other two appearances resulted in victory for the Bulblin Empire, so what was different in this instance? Did Impa or Sir Ginthorne manage to drive him off? She knew Captain Viscen didn't have the power necessary to do so, as she read it was revealed that even Master Elgon, a former Captain in the Hylian Military, and current Commander of the Lanayru Province Guard was there, but even though he was one of the greatest warriors the land over, he was still a normal Hylian man, he would have been no match for a being as powerful as the Dragon Knight. Zelda retired these thoughts though, the important fact, was that they had won Kakariko, the Dragon Knight had suffered his first defeat, and the Bulblin Empire was severely weakened.

A knock came at the door, "Just a moment!" Zelda replied as she changed into a blue dress, while Lemuria stood by the door making who ever was outside didn't open it.

"Come in." Zelda said, finally being dressed for the day.

"Good morning Princess." the Chancellor of Holodrum said as he walked in. "I trust you have enjoyed your stay, we tried to provide as many amenities as possible to make you comfortable!" The Chancellor was a seemingly average middle-aged man, he had a light beard, stood at just above Zelda's eye level, and kept his hair short, while always wearing a formal outfit, that made it seem fairly ambiguous as to what physical shape he may be in.

"Of course." Zelda said with a smile, "I've been very comfortable, thank you for your hospitality, Lemuria and I have appreciated it greatly!"

"Good to hear my lady!" said the Chancellor, he looked over to Lemuria, the Chancellor tried to keep it from being seen, but he was intimidated by the the Sheikah. "I'm glad you both have enjoyed your stay, and I am pleased to let you know that my family and I will be attending the festivities in your Kingdom, along with some of our wealthiest nobles!" the Chancellor said with satisfied grin.

"We're pleased to hear this." Began Lemuria, "We must be on our way now though, the festival can't begin without the Princess."

"Of course! the Chancellor said, we've finished packing your belongings, the wagons are ready whenever you are, my ladies." The Chancellor said, bowing to them.

Lemuria helped Zelda into the back of the wagon, where she read her brother's letter again, he made sure to include many quotes of Minister Hawkwood voicing his disgust in the decorating skill of the Castle's servants, something she found fairly amusing, as did Lemuria. The two looked back as the Chancellor, along with his family, and the staff of the estate waved to them, after waving back for a good amount of time, Zelda and Lemuria looked off into distance, happy to be returning to Hyrule after a large amount of time traveling abroad.

oOo

Link had awoken a few hours earlier, but remained in his room completing a morning workout regiment, he needed to be stronger, faster, and more agile, if he was going to save this land from whatever the threat may be. It wasn't long before a knock came at his door.

"Come in!" he shouted, continuing his workout.

The Prince strode into the room, "Hero, it's good to see you awake, I feared the comfort of the bed was keeping you away from daylight." he said with a grin, "It's good to see you're keeping active." he said with a curious inflection, watching Link complete the set of push-ups he had set himself on.

Link stood up, grabbing a cloth off of his dresser to dry the sweat from his face. "Sorry for keeping in my chambers for so long, I just need to make sure I stay in fighting form, you never know what's coming." Link said, remembering past attacks on the Castle."

"You needn't fear an attack on Castle Town, Mr. Link, Minister Tonbridge and the Royal academy of Sorcerers are finishing preparations on the Town's defenses."

"What kind of defenses is the Minister putting forth?" Link asked inquisitively, having seen magical defenses fall before.

"He's assembled a great deal of towers, which, if I understand correctly, will serve as a source of power for a magical forcefield he's placing over the Town, he's also activating a large reserve of Armos Knight's, they aren't his creation, though, they were built about 400 years ago, and placed in many temples around Hyrule, in which placing guards was not an option." the Prince explained, proud of his Town's preparedness, as opposed to that of other eras.

Link had a look of confusion on his face, "If they've had those for 400 years, why didn't they use them during my previous lifetime?" he thought to himself, not wanting to ask the Prince, afraid the Prince would see it as criticism of his family. "Ganondorf had nearly walked directly into Castle Town in my previous life, it would have been nice to have a force of Armos Knights aiding us." Link stopped his fixation on the subject though, realizing that he had defeated Ganondorf then, and will do it again now.

The Prince left Link to bathe in privacy before heading downstairs to join the Prince in welcoming their visitors, the truth of who he is had not escaped yet, but the Prince took to his company, Link every now and then wondered if the Prince thought of him as a body guard of sorts.

After bathing and donning a new set of formal attire, the likes of Link never thought he'd have reason to wear, he began down the stairs, bypassing a few security details, he noticed, had nearly doubled in number, Link felt a small sense of relief as he realized the Prince was taking his words of caution seriously, as rulers in the past had not. Link had an especially hard time with Kings, they always viewed him as a naive young boy, not realizing he had lived multiple lifetimes, and that there were centuries of experience behind his words. As he walked onto the third floor he could already hear Minister Hawkwood voicing his dissatisfaction with the servant's table arrangements, once again asking them if they'd like him to demonstrate the task. As Link finally made his way down the stairs into the great hall he was grabbed by Audrik.

"Mr. Link, I am grateful for your presence, I have been assailed by nobles left and right, and I could use some company I can tolerate, Audrik said with a glance over at some nobles, who had been speaking amongst themselves while looking in his direction, they quickly quieted and averted their gazes when they realized he was watching.

"Prince Audrik, may I ask you a question?" Link asked, in a formal manner.

"Mr. Link, you may drop the formalities when speaking with me, I like to think of you as a friend, not a servant, or Guardsmen, though you were one when we met." the Prince said, "Any question you have, you may ask."

"Why have you taken to me in a such a way? Your kindness has shown no bounds, and after only recently getting to know me you offered me a place in the Castle, I guess I just want to know why." Link thought he already knew the answer, but looked to the Prince, who's face was adorned with a contemplative expression.

"Link, it is you I have to thank for my existence. If not for you, the Royal Bloodline would have been ended centuries ago, you always rise up against powerful opposition, show confidence in the face of danger, and show bravery that dwarfs that of even my most courageous Knights. To be completely honest, having you here, I feel, keeps my kingdom safe, you'll know of dangers before anybody else, barring myself and my sister of course. Not to mention I've grown up with many nobles who tried to push their children on me, they present themselves as my friends, but they all have ulterior motives, Mr. Link, I know my history well enough to know that you can be trusted greatly, with even the most valuable of secrets, I would be honored to call you my friend, if you would honor me with such recognition."

Link was near speechless, "You honor me." Link replied, "I recognize you as my friend indeed." Link said, nodding at Audrik.

"Fantastic!" Audrik replied, he then turned to Link, "If history is any indication, I may even call you brother someday." Audrik said with a smirk.

Link's thoughts once returned to Zelda, his anticipation of her arrival was reaching a boiling point, and if he had to wait much longer, he thought he just might saddle up a horse and right out to the east to find her himself, it wouldn't be the first time he had done so, he recalled with a grin.

Prince Audrik, accompanied by Link approached the entrance to the Great Hall, ready to welcome an influx of guests when a crash from nearby portion of Castle Town greeted their ears, followed by an explosion. An absolutely exhausted looking guard dashed into the room , attempting to catch his breath while trying to explain the situation.

"Slow down." Audrik began, "Just tell me what has transpired." Audrik went on, sounding noticeably alarmed.

"A Monster...a monster is heading towards the Castle." he said, each word coming in between breaths.

"I'll attend to this personally." Audrik said, "Please accompany me hero, I feel your assistance will be needed."

Link wouldn't have it any other way, he ran after the Prince, they were soon joined by a company of Castle Guards, with Oren and Impa jumping from their positions in the Great Hall, quickly catching up to Audrik, Link and the unit of Guards they were leading.

**oOo**

**Chapter five! I hoped you all have been enjoying the read so far! We finally found out what Zelda has been up to! I hope you are all glad to hear from her!**

**Thank you to elf warrior knight and Bookwormsrule for the reviews! The danger will be presented soon, as you may have guessed!**

**I'm glad you found my new chapters easier to read, I'll keep up with this format!**

**As for the Heroes remembering their past lives, a writer on this site, Lady Kiridia, came up with the idea, she utilizes the concept very effectively in her Legend of Zelda story, "Dead Inside", which I highly recommend you read, it's awesome!**

**Thanks for the read!**

**-Prometheus17**


	6. The Golem

Link ran ahead, his heart pounding, but not from fear or nervousness, he was excited. Ever since regaining his memories, he longed for a fight, but not just any fight, he missed the challenge that lay in defeating what he had come to call "Boss Monsters" (due to their seeming dominion over the area they were found in). Soon after regaining his memories he was challenged by Volga, or the "Dragon Knight" as he was called, but that wasn't enough, he craved a definitive victory over his foe, something the Dragon Knight had cheated him out of.

"You're looking quite determined, Mr. Link!" called the Prince as they dashed towards the source of the now billowing cloud of smoke and dust.

"It's been a while since I've had a challenge!" Link shouted back, still making sure his eyes remained forward.

Link, The Prince, Oren, Impa, and the small group of guards that followed came to halt as they saw a large crowd being held back by a line of guards, explaining the area ahead was off-limits and still quite dangerous.

Audrik walked over to a nearby guard, who was merely watching the event unfold from afar. "Excuse me guard, what is the nature of this incident?" he asked as he grew close.

The guard immediately bowed and began to speak, "I'm not sure, my Grace, I'm merely here to keep the crowd under control."

"Thank you anyway." the Prince replied, visibly irritated with the vague responses he was receiving from guards so far.

Link's attention was caught by Impa yelling from a nearby roof top.

"Hero! Oren and I are going to scout ahead to see what's happening! Make sure the Prince is safe!"

"I will!" Link shouted after them as the two Sheikah darted from roof to roof, making their way to the scene of the event. Link scoured the crowd and finally spotted the Prince, talking to the townspeople attempting to gain some knowledge that might aid him. Link made his way to the Prince, as he approached him, he heard a voice coming from his right.

"My Prince!" An older man approached Audrik, with Link joining him, the guards hanging back awaiting further orders.

"Finally, someone who can tell me what the hell it is that's happening, Minister Tonbridge, what is going on? the Prince asked, his face expressing the urgency with which he needed an answer.

"I apologize profusely my Prince, the fact this would happen is inconceivable, I have no idea how this could be..." the Older man said, while in a visible state of panic.

"Just tell us what it is." the Prince said in a stern manner, while moving in closer to the Minister.

"We call it the Golem, we constructed it in a the same way Armos Knights are created, it was meant to be the last line of defense should Castle Town fall. The Golem is, as Armos Knights are, a living statue of sorts, we built it to resemble the form of a Castle Town Knight, we activated it, hoping to test it's physical strength and structural stability, and also it's ability to interpret what is and what is not a threat, but now it's wreaking havoc across the Town!" Minister Tonbridge clenched his fists, "I don't understand how this could happen, I assure you my Prince, we took every precaution!"

"I don't understand." the Prince answered, "You're magical prowess is far beyond any other Sorcerer in this Town, how can it be that you are having such difficulty with this...Golem?"

"We warded it against Sorcery, my Lord." Minister Tonbridge answered, "It's only weakness is the gem in between it's eyes which is the source of it's power, but the Golem is able to counter any attempt we make at reaching it." the Minister said, looking to the ground.

"I see, thank you for your information, Minister." the Prince ran off, being allowed through the line of guards keeping the crowd back, he beckoned to Link as he ran forward.

Link followed through the narrow alleyways until the dust was hanging thick in the air, the crashing sounds now quite nearby. Link, Audrik, and their compliment of Guards rounded the next corner, finally seeing their foe, an enormous statue that appeared in the likeness of a heavily armored Castle Town Guard slowly moved forward, each step leaving a large hole in the ground. Oren and Impa followed nearby, running along ledges and roof tops, trying to jump onto their foe, but always being batted back.

Link ran from his spot at the Prince's side, charging directly toward the Golem, the Prince ordered the guards to follow, and do as Link said. They joined the guards already present in trying to get close enough to do some damage, but were often forced to move back when their swords didn't have any effect on the giant.

"Use your arrows!" Link yelled to the guards, as he continued toward the Golem, "Aim for the gem between it's eyes!" They did as they were told, taking out their bows and readying their arrows, many arrows came close, but were blocked by the Golem's enormous arms. Link had had enough of this and darted in between it's legs, the Golem attempted to crush him under it's foot at first, but Link quickly darted out from under it, he made his way closer, barely managing to avoid a strike (and almost being carried away by the draft) from the giant spear the Golem carried.

"Hero! Watch out!" Link heard Impa call.

Link quickly dodged to the side as he saw a bomb appear in the Golem's mouth, with the Golem subsequently launching it. Link dove to the side to avoid it, but the blast knocked him back, with Link landing on his back, he staggered to his feet, watching the Golem continue it's path towards Hyrule Castle.

"What do we do?" the Prince said as he joined Link in following close behind the giant statue.

"Our apologies, we should have warned you about that sooner." Oren said as both he and Impa appeared before them.

Impa cast her gaze at the lumbering giant's path, "We don't know if it has a reserve of bombs inside of it, or of it somehow magically generates them." Impa stated shooting a concerned glance at the Castle.

"So that's the source of the explosion." Link thought to himself, trying to figure out how to counter this ability. He thought back to his many lives, he defeated many opponents larger than him, but their organic structure clearly set them apart from the Golem. Link watched from behind as arrows continued to bounce off the Golem's hide, Audrik caught up to him, taking him by surprise as he thought to himself.

"Mr. Link, please tell me there is something in the Hero's memories that can help us!" Audrik exclaimed, he was trying to repress it, but it was getting harder and harder to avoid showing his panic, "My people trust their Royal Family with their lives, and here I am, just letting this giant stone monster rampage across Castle Town, and what if it does reach the Castle? Imagine my sister coming home to a partially destroyed Town with no Castle in sight! And will it stop there?!"

"Audrik! Stop! I need time to think, I have an idea, but it's going to be difficult to pull off, we'll need to get Oren and Impa to help." Link said, clearly finished listening to Audrik's panicking.

Link and Audrik caught up to Impa and Oren soon enough, they were still jumping from ledge to roof top and vice versa, throwing anything nearby in order to do even a small amount of damage to the Golem. Impa looked down and saw the Prince and Link running, nearly coming into contact with the back of the Golem's foot. Link was yelling something, she beckoned to Oren and both Sheikah left their perches to see what exactly it was that Link was saying.

As soon as the Sheikah's feet touched the ground, Audrik and Link caught up to them immediately, "Hero, I know this must be important, but we can't let it get too far ahead of us, we can't let it reach the Castle!" Just then both Audrik and Link took a bow accompanied by a full quiver of arrows off of their backs, handing them to Oren and Impa. "Thank you for the gesture, but arrows seem to have no effect on it." Oren explained.

"I've noticed that when the bomb enters it's mouth, there's a small amount of time in which it stays there, if we could shoot it with an arrow during that time, it could take the Golem down right away." Link said, looking at the two Sheikah.

"That could work!" Impa said with renewed vigor.

"With the way you were able to keep in front of it, and maintain a higher vantage point than the other guards, not to mention with you having the eyes of the Sheikah, you're the best chance we've got at making this work." stated Link, looking at Oren and Impa, hoping they'd agree with his plan.

The two Sheikah looked at each other, silently coming to a decision. "We'd be honored to aid you in carrying out your plan, hero." Oren said, as they began running back towards the Golem.

"Tell me Hero, what's your part in this?" Impa asked, curious as to why Link was running ahead.

"You'll see in due time." Link replied.

Oren and Impa began their trek across the rooftops again, running while taking their bows off of their backs, readying an arrow each.

It was now Link's turn to do his part, he ran as fast as he could carry himself through the Golem's legs, dodging his steps all the while. He looked other to a parallel alleyway where the Prince was managing to keep up with him. Link managed to make it out in front of the Golem, looking up to see if Oren and Impa were ready, he activated his Triforce of Courage, it glowed brightly, it's power producing the burning sensation on the back of his hand as he turned to face the Golem.

It's steps came faster as now, with the Triforce's energies, Link stayed a good distance ahead of it as it attempted to catch up, he soon saw Oren and Impa reach an awning between buildings up ahead. Link turned as the giant lumbered closer, he called upon the power of the Goddesses, nearly flying toward the Golem, his aura a blazing gold with his eyes the same, and his sword pulsing with the Triforce's energy, Link's blade made contact with the Golem's shin, Link smiled, as he knew the Golem's magical warding couldn't defend it from this.

A large crack formed, with the Golem falling to one knee in the wake of Link's Triforce fueled assault. Link hung back, using that much energy left him too drained to run. Audrik ran out from between two shops, drawing his sword, he charged the Golem, the plan finally worked, with one leg damaged, the Golem readied a bomb in order to prevent another, possibly damaging assault.

As Audrik drew closer he noticed the bomb inside the Golem's mouth, and so did Impa and Oren, two arrows flew over the Prince's head, finding their mark immediately, the bomb exploded inside the Golem's mouth. Smoke pouring out of it, the Golem crashed to the ground, Audrik ran up to it, followed by Link, they both plunged their swords into the gem between it's eyes, cracks formed around the edges at first, slowly creeping to the middle. Audrik and Link used their full strength, trying to shatter the gem, when suddenly the Golem came back to life, the gem in it's head pulsating a bright red color as it began to stand up, Audrik stepped back, but Link, not wanting to lose this opportunity, held on, going up with it.

With a tight grasp on a crack in the Golem's hide, Link worked his way to the giant's face, his sword drawn. Becoming aware of his presence, the Golem began to attempt to shake Link off, with Link holding on with all the strength he had. The Golem then noticed the two Sheikah watching it from the awning, it suddenly burst into a sprint, the impact of it's feet shattering the ground beneath it, sending cracks through nearby buildings while Link was sure the vibrations could be felt throughout Castle Town.

Impa quickly realized that the Golem was about to crash straight through their position, she and Oren turned to run and only barely made it out of the way before the Golem crashed through the awning on which they had recently stood. It stopped, looking to it's side, it spotted Impa running along a nearby roof, the Golem raised it's spear and smashed it through the building, the roof began to collapse, with Impa falling through, Link saw Oren running to her aid, and hoped the Golem wouldn't notice. Link felt his heart beat faster as the Golem did indeed spy Oren, it turned around, raising a foot to bring down on the Sheikah, Link climbed as fast as he could onto the Golem's face, the Golem paid no mind to him as it brought it's foot up, directly above a now sprinting Oren.

The Golem smashed it's foot down, barely missing Oren, the impact though, left him on his back, seemingly unconscious. Link held on as hard as he could, his heart skipped a beat when he realized he'd lost his grip on his sword, he looked down just the Golem's foot landed on his sword, destroying it, it had already been weakened due to the earlier assault on the Golem, even with the Triforce's power. Link had nothing else other than the armor he had donned over his formal attire, and his shield, knowing neither would do him any good, he hung on to the Golem, hoping to spot something that could help.

Link soon saw Audrik run from a nearby alleyway, bow drawn, he fired an arrow at the Golem's face, embedding itself in a crack not far from Link. "What was he doing? He knew arrows have no effect on it." Link thought to himself, he then realized, the Prince wasn't trying to damage the Golem himself, he was providing Link with a weapon! Link worked his way over to the arrow, holding on tight as the vibrations of the Golem's footfalls threatened to shake him off. Link grabbed onto the tip of the Golem's sculpted nose, using it to swing across it's face, the force of the Golem's strides gave Link enough momentum to reach the arrow during his swing. It was then the golem bent over violently, sending Link flying forward, with only the arrow to hold onto, Link hung from it's face as it tried to shake him off, sensing the threat in his presence. The Golem righted itself when a large impact struck it's back.

The guards had finally returned, this time wheeling a catapult through the still intact parallel street, they launched another chunk of stone, with the Golem's fist intercepting it. The Golem was distracted, as it began to approach the the catapult, Link seized the opportunity to climb to it's face, silently thanking his old friend Groose for inventing the device long ago (calling it the "Groosenator" at the time). Link pulled the arrow out of the crack in the Golem's face, climbing the bridge of the nose, Link wound up directly in front of it's right eye, the Golem was about to attempt to throw him off once more; when another impact occurred, the projectile making contact with the Golem's chest this time.

It staggered backwards as it attempted to regain it's balance, taking the opening Link leapt, grabbing onto the border around the gem. Link closed his eyes, using only a small amount of the Triforce's power he stabbed the arrow into the center of the gem, the cracks began to spread with every step, the magic gem's power fading, the Golem began to lose structural stability. Link realized it was the energies of the gem holding the golem together through all of these attacks, as cracks began to spread with every one of the Golem's steps, Link began pounding the arrow with his shield, forcing it further into the gem, the cracks spreading.

Link was forced to hold on with all of his strength as the Golem's lower leg collapsed, with not enough energy to hold it together, the Golem, seemingly realizing it was on borrowed time, began making it's way back toward the Castle, hobbling on one leg, using it's spear as a crutch. Link reached for the arrow again, but found it to be stuck where it was, it was then the Golem turned it's head, looking down at the catapult, which was still firing upon it. Link could smell smoke, he looked down, and spied a bomb in the Golem's mouth. Link climbed down the Golem's nose as it took aim, he finally reached the mouth, seeing the bomb, he noticed only a half a fingers length of fuse remained, Link grabbed the bomb from the Golem's mouth, praying to the Goddesses it didn't go off in his arms, realizing time wasn't on his side, Link tossed it at the Gem in between the Golem's eyes, letting go of the Golem's face completely, he fell through the air, catching himself on one of the designs sculpted onto the Golem's chest. He looked up as the bomb went off, shattering the gem.

**oOo**

Captain Viscen looked on as the Golem swayed back and forth, attempting to right itself, he ordered another shot to be fired from the catapult, when suddenly the Prince was on scene.

"Captain! Mr. Link...the Hero, he's still hanging onto the Golem, if it falls the wrong way...or falls apart he could die!" the Prince explained desperately.

It was true, Viscen had a certain disdain for the hero, making it known the day they met on the Castle Town training grounds, but because he was the Hero, Viscen was bound by his duty to the Royal family to aid him in any way he could. "Bring me a telescope!" he commanded as a nearby Guardsman brought one to him, he looked through the lens, seeing the Hero hanging desperately onto a piece of the Golem's sculpting. Viscen turned to the Guardsmen operating the catapult, when it sways backwards, aim for it's head, and pray to the Goddesses this works." he said as the Guardsmen loaded the catapult.

The Prince didn't like the plan, but he saw no other option, he looked at the ground, wondering how his sister would ever forgive him if he got Link killed. His head sprang up as he watched a small fragment of a wall fly through the air, the Golem seemingly took notice, and using the last reserve of it's energy, raised it's arm to intercept it, the Golem then began to hop backwards, attempting to catch itself with it's spear, seemingly forgetting about it's missing leg.

**oOo**

Link's arm strength was fading, but he had to hold on, if he fell now, he would die, die without ever getting to see Zelda in this lifetime, without being able to stop the evil the Hero's Shade warned him of. Link looked up as a loud crash echoed through the Town, trying his best to swing out of the way of falling debris from the projectile's impact, Link suddenly felt the Golem stop moving, it's magical energy completely drained.

The Prince, Viscen, and the soldiers behind them watched as the Golem fell backwards, smashing through buildings and landing on it's back with a loud crash. Without waiting Audrik sprinted to the location the Golem fell, with Viscen calling after him. Audrik penetrated the large dust cloud, barely able to see anything he ran face first into a large stone wall, but looking up he realized it was no wall, it was the Golem's lower left arm, now severed from the rest of it's body. Audrik walked around with an arm outstretched, holding a piece of torn fabric over his mouth, he found the torso of the Golem, Audrik used the cracks and other damaged parts of the Golem's surface to pull himself onto it's chest. Making his way across the Golem's torso, he spotted a figure through the dust and ran over to it, recognizing it to be Link the Prince fell to his knees, he picked up the Hero's upper body in one arm, pulling him into a sitting position.

"Link, wake up, wake up!" He said as he lightly tapped the Hero's face with his other arm, trying desperately to awaken Link, he noticed through the dust, two figures pulling themselves up on top of the Golem's torso, the Prince stood up, a hand on his sword's handle, relaxing when he recognized Oren and Impa, Oren helped Impa forward as she clutched at her chest.

"I told you to wait, pulling yourself up like that only made it worse." Oren said, while bringing Impa to the Prince's side. The two Sheikah placed their eyes upon Link, laying motionless on his back, covered in dust.

Impa broke from Oren's grasp, "Quickly, help me lift him, let's get him to a healer..." She looked back at Oren and the Prince, the expression on their faces grim. "We need to get him to a healer immediately!" she yelled, her demeanor softened when the normally mostly emotionless Oren hid his face with a hand, and the Prince, known for being confident and forever upbeat, looked down, tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

"No..no..no..NO!" Impa yelled, walking over to the Prince, "This is impossible, it can't be!" she said as she looked at the Prince.

Oren lifted his head, glancing upon Link's motionless form, "I'm afraid it's so." he said, lowering his head again.

The Prince looked up, his voice shaking he confirmed it, "Link is dead, it was the force of the impact...it killed him." his voice trailed off at the end, not being able to find his ability to speak.

A single tear fell from Oren's right eye as he saw the Prince's sadness.

Impa fell to her knees, staring at the ground in disbelief, she felt a wave of numbness wash over her, the Hero had died...she should have been there to help, to stop this from happening...now what was going to happen, she wondered, the Hero has fallen, and evil was now free to attack, without need to fear him.

Audrik fell to his knees, "How could I let this happen? How could I do this to him? I've deprived my people of the Hero...I've deprived my sister of him...oh Goddesses...my Sister! What will she do? How can I ever face her again?!" the Prince cried out, he took out his sword as he began striking the surface of the now inactive and broken Golem, "Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!" he yelled beating his sword against the stone. Oren walked over to Prince, grabbing his arm in an attempt to calm him.

Impa stood, she clutched at her ribs, knowing some of them were broken, but right now she couldn't care less, her eyes settled upon Link's body, she walked over and with all of her remaining strength, picked him up, wincing as the pain from her ribs hit her. Audrik and Oren took notice, going to her side, helping her walk as she staggered towards the edge of the Golem's torso.

The three made their way through the dust cloud to the square where the guardsmen were gathering, Oren had taken Link's body in his arms, Impa being too injured to hold him, and the Prince seemingly without his sanity, muttering about being the Royal who let the Hero die.

**oOo**

Link awoke in a green field, the sun shining overhead, as he stood he was greeted by a calm gentle breeze, he turned around, wondering where he could possibly be, he was greeted by a large crowd of people, who's faces he was overjoyed to see.

"Darunia! Ruto! Groose! Colin!" he called out recognizing more faces every second, he stopped immediately when one individual stepped forward, "Saria." he said softly, going on one knee to look her eye to eye. "Saria...what's happening? Last thing I remember...Saria...am I dead?" Link asked, a shiver moving through his body.

Saria smiled "Link, it's so good to see you again."

Link returned her smile, but it faded slightly, "The Golem killed me..." he said his voice trailing off, thinking of Audrik, and feeling a wave of sadness as he thought of Zelda.

"No..." Saria answered, your life is fading, but your soul still remains, that spark of life inside you still exists, you need to believe you can go back, you need to seize that spark, and make it into a fire." Saria said, looking Link in the eye.

Link stood up, and looked upon the crowd.

"Stay strong brother!" Darunia called, smiling at Link

Link looked over to his left, where a couple was standing, "Kafei! Anju!" he called.

"Link, even though you didn't have to, you helped me retrieve the Sun's mask, and resume my adult form" said Kafei with a smile, "You saved our relationship, Link" Anju added.

"You got yourself eaten by Lord Jabu-Jabu just to save me." Ruto said with a smile

"You need to go back, for Zelda!" Groose called to Link, smiling at his friend.

Smiling at the others, Saria turned to Link, "There's someone here who really wants to talk to you." Saria said with a smile, gesturing to Link's side.

Link stepped back, looking upon a familiar face from this life, "...Father?" he asked quietly.

"Son." he said as he placed his hand on his shoulder. His father was just as young as Link remembered him being last time he saw him, his long blonde hair draped over his shoulders, his dark blue eyes, looking just like Link's. "I'm sorry I never came back, I knew there was a possibility that might happen, but I never wanted to tell you, you were too young to understand."

"I..I know said Link." tears gathering in his eyes, Mother, Nika, and I...we all miss you." Link said.

Link's father looked him in the eyes..."I know son, I know, but it's not your time now, you need to go back, tell your mother I love her, and your sister too, and know that I'm proud as I can possibly be that you're my son...the Hero of Legend. Give your mother those Royal Grandchildren you promised her." he said, grinning.

Link looked back at all of his friends and family from across the ages, grinning, tears moving down his face, he closed his eyes, everything fading to black.

**oOo**

Oren walked ahead, Impa was too injured to move quickly, and even if she could, he knew she'd probably keep the same pace, "The death of the Hero has broken her spirit." he thought to himself, hating seeing his tribe's leader like this. He turned to Prince Audrik who was saying over and over again, "You let him die, you let him die.".

Oren hung his head, acknowledging the great tragedy, he craned his neck slightly, thinking he noticed something...he did, there was a faint glow emanating from the hero's hand. "Stop!" he called out, placing Link on the ground, while holding his head up. "His Triforce of Courage! It's active!" Oren called.

Impa and the Prince rushed over, completely silent as Link awoke, he opened his eyes slightly, letting out a few quiet coughs, turning his head slightly, looking at the two Sheikah and the Prince.

"Link!" Impa yelled, you're alive!" she said as her sorrow turned to joy.

Link looked up as Audrik looked upon him, his composure breaking once more, the Prince bent a knee and put one arm around Link, "We thought you were gone!" he exclaimed.

Link thought back to what he had seen, whether or not it was the afterlife, or just a Triforce induced vision, he was happy to have seen it, "I thought I was gone too." Link added, placing his hand on the ground, holding his upper body upright, "Besides, I couldn't just leave like that, I still have yet to see Zelda." Link said, mostly to himself.

"Thank you for sparing me from her wrath." Audrik said as he grinned, looking at Link.

Just then Captain Viscen and a small group of Guardsmen rounded the corner.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked, running over to the four of them, his Guardsmen followed, taking out red potions as they drew near.

Oren helped Impa up as she cringed in pain, "She has multiple broken ribs." Oren said as he procured a red potion for her.

Audrik took one from a soldier nearby, handing it to Link.

Link drank it down as if it were water, he always hated the taste, but the effects were undeniable, he felt his strength returning, as cuts and scrapes healed over, with the soreness in his muscles being alleviated. Link slowly rose to his feet, aided by the Prince, still feeling a bit weak.

A wagon was brought around, the two horses drawing it being steadied by the Guardsmen present, as the four of them were helped onto it, they couldn't help but look back at the Golem's remains, wondering what had caused it to attack the Town it was created to protect. The Wagon pulled away, with Oren, Link, Impa, and Audrik finally getting some much needed rest.

**oOo**

**_And with that Chapter six is done! This was a slightly exhausting one to write, a lot of emotions!_**

**_Bookwormsrule: Thank you for the compliment! I hoped this Chapter met your expectations! I'm glad you're interested in the Prince, I was wondering how people would react to his character, I'm glad you like him...and have other feelings about him! I'm hoping you stay this enthusiastic about my story. Thank you for the review and your ongoing support!_**

**_Lady Kiridia: I've been trying to update almost everyday, I kind of fell behind during the weekend though! And not to worry, your reviewing skills are just as sharp as your writing! I try to write the fight scenes in a way one can clearly envision the actual confrontation, including as many specifics about the combatants movements that I can! As for the inclusion of Volga, I couldn't resist, I feel like Link doesn't get enough Hylian/Human enemies, Volga is one of the few and the proud, and I really like his dragon based abilities, he will be a challenge in battle, if I have my way haha! As with Link and Zelda's interactions, with how I've set up the story so far, the fluff is unavoidable haha. thank you so much for your compliments, and the shout out was my pleasure, I'm just thankful for your help! :)_**

**_-Prometheus17_**


	7. Old friends, new feelings

Link sat outside the Eastern gate, freed of his duties as a Guardsmen he was able to do almost anything he liked. The festival was well underway, with Nobles crowding into the Castle at all times, while the townspeople partook in games and attractions in the courtyard, Hyrule Castle was becoming extraordinarily busy, when all Link wanted was peace and quiet.

It was an interesting change of pace for him, in his previous lives he had already ventured into some sort of temple by now to free it from an evil influence, but in this life it seemed like that wasn't something he'd be doing anytime soon. He stood up, walking further out into Eastern Hyrule field, looking upon the forest beyond, he recalled his last lifetime, when he was his current age, it was now over 300 years prior, but to him it seemed like it had happened only recently. Ganondorf's curse was devastating the land, Hyrule Castle itself was surrounded by a strange purple mist that made the air thick and hard to breathe, the field was overrun by monsters, if Link remembered correctly Stalchildren, Bulblins, Moblins, and Wolfos appeared in the largest numbers, with Stalfos and Iron Knuckles being rarities, but not unheard of.

Link finally found the spot in the grass he was looking for, and laid down on it, relaxing. The sun hung low in the sky, it had only risen an hour prior, exposing the pure blue of the cloudless sky. This was the spot he and Zelda used to meet in, back in the first age, he recalled, he didn't know how he knew this was the spot, he just did. Long ago there was a large tree, the tallest in Hyrule Field, which would have been situated just above his head, but that tree was now long gone. Link sat up slightly, looking over Castle Town, it was marvelous how large it had become since his first memory of it, it had grown from a small estate surrounded by primitive villages to the largest and most populated city currently known to man. Link laid back again, reflecting on the past day's events, the process of defeating the Golem, and his near death experience weighed heavy on his mind, it wasn't his first near death experience, but it was the first in which he had seen those he had met in separate time periods, all together. Link stared at the sky, wondering what it meant.

He felt slightly weak to admit it, but he wanted some kind of comfort, not the kind Audrik and his constant joking could provide though, only the kind _she_ could provide, Link thought. He sat up once more, staring at the path into Eastern Hyrule Field, seeing the entire field was completely vacant, except for a few Bokoblins and their Boars. Link laid down again, even though he was still injured and sore from the battle with the Golem, Link made a point of waking early and heading out to the field in order to be there when she came.

As Link closed his eyes he heard someone approaching him quickly, he sat up, looking forward to see a Guardsman approaching him.

"Are you alright, sir?" A familiar voice called.

Link stood up and walked in the Guard's direction, stopping when he was sure of the Guard's identity.

The Guard stopped in his tracks, "Link? Where have you been? What are you doing out here?"

Link laughed, "Hello Kallil." he said, smiling at his friend, "How have things been?"

Kallil looked at Link incredulously, "Kind of a casual reaction to seeing a friend you abandoned..." Kallil said.

Looking at the ground, Link realized he had forsaken his friends in favor of being in the Prince's company, something he had been denying to himself for a while now. "I'm sorry Kallil, it's just, I was offered a position as the Prince's Personal Guard, it's a difficult proposition to turn down."

Kallil smiled, "You know, I am happy for you, my friend, I just wish you'd come say hi."

Link smiled back at his childhood friend, "So, what's new with you?"

Kallil sat down next to his friend, looking up at the sky, "I've completed training and am now a full member of the Castle Town Guard." Kallil said, smiling as he revealed his achievement. "Once you graduate into the ranks, you're no longer required to live in the Soldier's Quarters, I managed to find a nice place near the Red Potion Apothecary and the West End Smithy's shop, it's called the "Bucking Stag Residence House." Kallil said, "You should come by sometime and check it out, though it must be pretty modest compared to what the Prince must have given you." Kallil said.

Link and Kallil shared a short laugh, followed by a silence, Link could tell Kallil wanted to ask him something.

"...Is it true?" Kallil asked, "There's a rumor going around that...well...you're him...the Hero of Legend."

Link looked stunned, "Where did you hear that?" he inquired.

"Numerous soldiers and Guardsmen said they saw you easily dispatch an entire squadron of Bulblins, surrounded by a gold aura, I've also heard people say you single handedly defeated the Dragon Knight himself that day...is this true...are you him?" Kallil asked, looking at Link in a disbelieving, yet curious manner.

"You are my oldest friend Kallil, if anyone deserves to know the truth, it's you." Link stood up with Kallil looking on, removing his glove, Link raised his hand, what began as a faint glow, burst into a bright, golden manifestation of the Triforce, with the Triforce of Courage glowing especially bright on the back of his hand.

Kallil's mouth hung agape, he stood, moving closer, "Goddesses...it's true! Do I bow? What am I supposed to do?" Kallil said, clearly as surprised as one could possibly be.

"Nothing Kallil." Link said as he took his seat again. "I'm still Link, you're friend, remember?" he said with a smile.

"I know!" Laughed Kallil, "...But still...you're him! You're the Hero of Legend! I'm friends with the Hero, I can't believe this! This does explain why you're so good with a sword!" said Kallil clutching at his head.

"Kallil, calm down." Link said as he regarded his friend. "What about Oreck, where is he?"

Kallil calmed down for a moment, Oreck's name reminded him of the fact that Link, while being the Hero, was still his childhood friend nonetheless. "Oh, Oreck...we're assigned to the same Guard unit, it has something to do with the fact we arrived at the same time...you'd probably be part of the unit too if the Prince didn't steal you." Kallil said laughing. "That reminds me, if I stay out here too long, my unit will get suspicious that something's happened to me."

"Is Oreck angry with me?" Link asked Kallil, "He didn't seem too happy when I was invited to the Castle. Even though he and you could have come too." Link added.

"I don't know, he doesn't talk about you much." Kallil said, looking at the ground, "I have to get back though, I've been out here too long." Kallil said.

He and Link headed back towards the Eastern Gate, Link seeing his friend inside, when another Guard exited yelling Kallil's name.

"Are you in trouble?" Link asked with a laugh.

Kallil looked at Link plainly, "It's quite possible, actually." he answered.

The guard noticed the two heading in his direction, he stopped short, staring at them.

"Oreck!" Kallil said, "Look who I found!"

Link smiled and waved at his old friend, but received nothing back.

"Well...if it isn't the great and talented Link." Oreck said slowly approaching the two. "Is this just something you do? Hang around outside the walls?" Oreck asked, shooting a glare at Link.

"Come on Oreck, let's get back inside" Kallil said, looking at his friend expectantly.

"I want to talk to my old friend, for a second." Oreck said, his tone aggressive, "You just decided to abandon us for the Prince I see, you catch a glimpse of the Princess too maybe?" Oreck said glaring at Link.

Link shifted nervously, "Actually she's been traveling since I first visited the Castle, she's inviting foreign dignitaries to the Festival...I hear." Link said, realizing that saying that was a mistake.

"Oh! How foolish of me! Look at you, new Minister of Royal Affairs are we?" yelled Oreck, beginning to lose his temper. "You abandoned me and Kallil because the Prince offered you a spot in the Castle didn't he? Training partner, body guard...something like that? You probably have him buying into those rumors that you're the Hero of Legend, don't you?!" Oreck shouted.

"Oreck!" Kallil yelled, "They're not rumors, they're true! Show him, Link!"

With no other way to calm down Oreck coming to mind, Link decided it was worth a try, he removed his glove, raising his fist next to his face, as he willed it to, the Triforce mark on the back of his hand began to glow brightly. Link almost instantly put his glove back on, lowering his hand to his side. "I'm sorry I didn't let you know earlier, I only found out recently myself." Link said, recalling the night of the Battle for Kakariko.

"You've been planning this from the start, haven't you? Go to Castle Town, and once there, abandon us, your friends! I know how this whole thing works, with you regaining your memories of previous lives...tell me, can you recall any of your other friends names and faces? I bet you can't, Kallil and I are just going to fade away into your memories, never to be thought of again, and you don't even care!" Oreck yelled as his anger grew.

"That's not true!" Link shouted, "I remember every single person I've ever met through the ages, I remember their names, I remember their faces, and I remember my friendships with them, it pains me greatly that I will probably only ever see them in the afterlife , I may never get the chance to see due to my reincarnation, but I remember them, I value them, and I will never forget ANY of them!" Link replied.

Kallil smiled, "See Oreck? We're friends with the Hero of Legend!" he said proudly.

"Friends?!" Oreck said, "This is not our friend." he said pointing at Link.

"If you think that I'd give up my friendship with you just because I regained my memories, than you're a fool." Link said, looking at Oreck.

Suddenly Oreck charged Link, tackling him to the ground raining blows upon him, "What about our other friends in the village? What about Marin? What about your mother and your sister?! I bet you don't care about them at all anymore!" Oreck shouted as Kallil tried to pull him off.

Mentioning his Mother and Nika was the last straw, from underneath Link plunged his knee into Oreck's stomach, throwing him off. "Don't talk about my family that way!" Link shouted.

Kallil stood in between the two, obviously distressed.

Oreck, looked at Link and Kallil, his face contorted in anger, he turned around and walked back through the Castle Gate without a word.

Kallil turned to face Link, "I'm sorry, I had no idea he'd do that...he's always been more impulsive than you or I." Kallil said, looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry too..." Link said, glancing off into the distance.

"Well, anytime you want to come by and visit me, you're welcome to, Kallil said, "I have to get back to work, but I'll catch up with you soon." Kallil said as he walked back toward the gate.

"Sounds good!" Link called back, walking back through gate himself. What Oreck said had struck something inside of him, he felt bad for those old friends he did neglect to think of, it saddened him that he may never see them again, but he learned to live with it over the centuries, with Zelda being his comfort.

Link walked back through town, heading towards the Castle, he looked off towards the area where the battle with the Golem had taken place, until things had been sorted out, Audrik put Minister Tonbridge on leave, obviously furious with him. Link turned his attention back to what Oreck had said...what about Marin? He hadn't thought about her in a while, before he had regained his memories, before he remembered who he was, he had a feelings for her, after leaving Lanayru Province he decided he'd go back soon and begin courting her, but since his memories returned he thought of her less, his feelings for her fading away, how could he ever face her again? It was obvious she returned the feelings, she'd be devastated. He had to go back some time though, he missed his Mother and Nika greatly, his little sister would love to hear about his adventures in Castle Town.

Link passed through the open gate to the Castle's Courtyard, he navigated his way through the throngs of people playing games, competing in contests and such, he made his way into the Great Hall. It was filled with many Nobles from different lands, Link made his way up the stairs, once in his room, he threw himself onto his bed, doing his best to find sleep

**oOo**

Zelda viewed the forest through the carriage's windows with a type of familiarity, the way one might respond to seeing an old friend. After being gone for months Zelda was enormously happy to be back in Hyrule, the largest of the 5 lands, and her kingdom. She couldn't wait to get back to Hyrule Castle, see Impa and her brother and sleep in her own bed once again.

Lemuria climbed off the roof of the Carriage, swinging herself back inside through an open window. "Good news Princess, we've officially made it to East Hyrule Field!" she declared withe a smile.

"And what's the bad news?" Zelda asked, returning the smile.

"Why would you think I have bad news, my Princess?"

"Because you only start with good news, when you have bad news." Zelda said as she and Lemuria laughed.

Due to their closeness in age, Lemuria and Zelda were more friends than they were a Guardian and ward, Impa was a great friend to Zelda, but always played the role of a second mother.

"The bad news is that we have to pass through a Bokoblin Checkpoint." Lemuria said, rolling her eyes.

Zelda peered out the window as the Carriage came to a halt, the driver handing the Bokoblin identification for he, Zelda, Lemuria, and the small compliment of Guards riding in the wagon behind them. The Bokoblin stared at the papers, holding them upside down, it made no sound whatsoever and kept on staring, every now and then cocking it's head to the left or right.

"Let me help you." the driver said nervously, reaching for the documents." the other two Bokoblins on scene drew their weapons, with the Carriage Driver withdrawing his hand immediately. Ten minutes had passed with the only progress being the Bokoblin turning the papers right side up. A Hylian Guard approached from the field, and after speaking to the Bokoblins in a strange mix of Hylian and...well...something else, the Carriage and the Wagon were allowed through, Zelda cast her eyes over Hyrule Castle Town, it grew ever more glorious each lifetime she lived. Zelda recalled the conditions of Hyrule field in her previous lifetime, and how she and Link had to fight their way across it in order to escape after Castle Town's fall. She remembered clearly now...she and Link weren't strong enough to face Ganondorf yet, they had to escape before he found them, so they'd live to fight another day, forcing them to leave their people for the time being.

Zelda was snapped out of her reflections by Lemuria remarking that they were passing another checkpoint.

"A checkpoint in the middle of the field? Whatever for?" Zelda asked.

She and Lemuria listened to the driver asking what the problem was, with the Guard explaining that one of his men got into a scuffle with an unidentified individual in the field earlier, with them currently being on the lookout for him.

Lemuria glanced at Zelda, being able to tell she was concentrating on something. "Princess, is something the matter?"

"No...it's just...what if it was Link?" she said hopefully, after his many dealings with Castle Town Guards over the years, his patience with them was wearing thin, she knew that much.

"If so, he's a criminal." Lemuria stated, her facial expression hardening.

"Oh settle down Lemuria, I've seen you grow frustrated with our Guards before." Zelda said with a smile as they passed through the Eastern Gate.

The two began to laugh before they noticed a section of Castle Town had been demolished.

"What has happened while I've been gone? Zelda asked, the concern in her voice evident.

"We'll find out when we make it back to the Castle."Lemuria stated, her curiosity piqued also.

It wasn't long before the Carriage made it to the Castle, Zelda and Lemuria exiting the Carriage, accessing the Castle through a seldom used entrance.

"Not wanting to be ambushed by Nobles, my Lady?" Lemuria asked as she and Zelda stepped inside.

Zelda smiled, "You have grown to know me so well." she and Lemuria walked through the hall in which Zelda's quarters were located. They passed by Audrik's but she knew better then to check if he were there, with the festival at it's current stage he was most definitely in the Great Hall, meeting with Nobles and such.

"Shall I find your brother or Impa, my Lady? I'm sure they would be thrilled to know of your return!" Lemuria offered.

"Thank you Lemuria, but at the moment I would like some privacy." Zelda said, giving her friend a small smile.

"As you wish, my Lady." Lemuria said.

As they passed through the hall Zelda noticed that a usually vacant room was now marked as Occupied, "Was that room not vacant last time I was here, Lemuria?" she asked.

"Your brother has probably given it to some Noble, in return for not bothering him." Lemuria said with a laugh.

The two finally made it to Zelda's room, with the young Monarch looking back before opening the door, "Thank you for your service Lemuria, we shall travel together again sometime." Zelda said with a smile.

"I look forward to it." Responded Lemuria, "Goodnight, my Lady" she said, leaving Zelda's presence.

Zelda shut the door to her room, she laid in her bed for the first time in months, but still, she felt restless, she made her way to the window, casting it open, still in her dress, she pulled herself out of the window, and onto the roof above it, heading for an old balcony that was now inaccessible from the inside, where she liked to spend her time in her past lives.

**oOo**

Link attempted to go back to bed, but he was wide awake, he had heard two female voices conversing outside of his door and for some reason or another couldn't find sleep after being awakened by them. He looked out the window, the night sky was clear, the weather was warm, and things seemed quite peaceful, it was something he savored, not expecting it to last long.

Link half expected the Prince to come knocking any time now, but no knock came. Link settled into a chair next to the window, but still couldn't shake the feeling of boredom. The Prince decided to let Link have a day to himself, in order to recover from his experience with the Golem, but Link was used to adventuring, near death experiences had been his life, well, his many lives , and he wasn't ready to settle down just yet. He rose from his seat, staring up at the night sky, he recalled an old balcony on the roof he had visited a couple times, not wanting to venture out of his room, he pulled himself up onto the roof through his window. using only the moonlight to navigate his way across the roof, he moved slowly, soon enough he spotted it, he made his way over to the balcony, not wanting to make too much noise, just in case one might decide to check what the cause of all the pounding on the roof is.

Link rounded a corner and before he knew it, nearly walked straight into someone. The other individual spun around him coming to a fighting stance opposite him, Link went for his sword, but remembering it's fate at the hands of the Golem, and his forgetfulness when it came to acquiring a new one, raised both his hands up in front of his face, his opponents features were shrouded by the dark of night, and he was certain his were too.

His opponent spoke, "Who are you and what are you doing up here?!"

To Link's surprise it was a female voice, "I could ask you the same!" he shot back, "I'm sure the Prince would be interested in finding out why you're up here."

Before Link knew what happened his opponent generated a ball of energy with her hands, casting a blinding light over the area she spoke again, "Considering I'm his sister, I'm sure he wouldn't have much to say."

Link's heart sped up to a point where it felt it just might beat out of his chest, he turned to face the other individual again, even with the blinding light being pointed directly at him, Link had to see, "Zelda?" he asked softly.

The light dimmed to a soft comfortable glow, Zelda's face coming into view, her blonde hair and glowing blue eyes falling upon Link's face, "Link..." she breathed softly.

Link and Zelda stood up straight, looking into each other's eyes for the first time in 291 years.

Link and Zelda looked upon each other, slowly a smile grew on both their faces as they gave into tears of happiness, the two embraced, bridging their division for the first time in nearly three centuries.

"I've missed you", Link said softly

"And I you." replied Zelda, tightening her arms around him.

The two remained in each other's arms, not wanting to let go, not wanting time to take them from each other again.

**oOo**

**_Chapter Seven is done! I hope you all liked it! Zelda and Link back together again!_**

**_Lady Kiridia: Thanks for reviewing! I meant to get reader's hearts beating just a bit faster with Link's supposed death (I myself had no idea how I was going to write myself out of that corner). I figured that after doing that, leaving you on a cliffhanger would just be cruel! Thanks for the compliment on the action sequences, I try to make them as engaging as possible! And never fear for the fluff, I'll do you good on that part! As for the daily updates, the main problems I face are the time it takes to get a chapter written up, and also the fact that with the amount of writing I'm doing I miss a lot of my spelling and grammar errors, over the weekend I went back over the story and did a lot of revising and proof reading haha. I promise I won't burn out, and I'll do my best to keep up the pace!_**

**_Elf Warrior Knight: Thank you, I do my best to imbue quality into my work and my characters, I wanted there to be a Prince that wasn't a spoiled, sheltered person, I wanted him to be strong and a man of the people, thus the reason I have Audrik sparring with Guardsmen and aiding Link in taking down opponents. I'll try to update soon! Thanks for the review!_**

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Best of luck,_**

**_-Prometheus17_**


	8. Hero and Princess, Reunited

Link looked at Zelda, his eyes falling on hers and locking in that position, she returned his glance, their eyes silently communicating what words could not. It was true that, after meeting each other in a new lifetime that it was difficult to think of what to say, so they let their gazes, and embrace, speak for them, for the moment.

"It's been so long." Zelda said, resting her head against Link's chest.

"Not for one moment of that time have I not missed you." he replied tightening his arms around her.

Zelda looked Link eye to eye again, smiling, causing Link to smile, Zelda always had that effect on him.

"Tell me about your life in this era." Zelda asked, still resting her head on Link's chest.

The two sat on the balcony, Zelda sitting next to Link, looking at him, intently awaiting his answer.

Link looked upon Zelda, her face always so similar to her last, her beauty unchanging, "I was born in a small village in the Lanayru Province, my father died when I was just nine years old, I joined the Lanayru Province Guard almost immediately." he said. Zelda seemed intrigued, life for her almost always remained the same, a Princess in a Castle, bound to be Queen one day, she had told him once, but Link's early life was ever changing, always different. "My Mother and sister still live there, in that Village." Link said looking out over Castle Town, underneath the clear night sky.

"You have a mother and sister?" Zelda asked, a joyous tone to her voice, "I must meet them, I rarely get to meet your family." she said, smiling at Link.

Link returned her smile, pulling her close as she rested her head against his. It was quite rare for him to have a family, he reflected on how in other lives he'd been taken in by other Villagers after his family suffered some ambiguous fate, and in one instance, was adopted by the Kokiri as one of them.

"My sister will be ecstatic." Link said with a smile, "Imagine my mother's surprise too." he remarked, to Zelda's amusement. "Enough about me though, what has your life been like up to this point, my love?" Link asked, running a hand through Zelda's hair, something he knew she liked.

Zelda shot a glance at the ground, "It's been different from others, when I was 18 my mother and father vanished while traveling to the Great Bay, which is why I am now Regent." she stated.

"I'm sorry." Link said, not quite knowing how to react, true, he had been there for her Mother and Father's deaths before, but a disappearance was different, with the uncertainty it carried.

"I've had time to come to terms..." Zelda replied, drifting off, "But now you're here again, here with me." she said, moving herself closer to him. The two fell silent, just enjoying each other's presence when suddenly Zelda stood up, extending her hand to Link, saying "Come with me." the smile Link knew all too well adorning her face.

The two navigated the rooftop of Hyrule Castle, hand in hand, just like they would when they met as children, running through the garden, trying to avoid getting caught by the Guards. Soon enough they made it to a ledge, with Zelda looking down, she grabbed on to the edge, and reentered her room through the window. Link looked over the edge, he was stunned at first when Zelda hung herself over it in order to find her way into the Castle, it was something so...so like him. Link did the same, coming to rest in a bedroom that was large, much larger than his. He looked around, and soon turned to find Zelda behind him, she quickly embraced him, kissing him with a passion that Link easily remembered, he wrapped his arms around her, returning it.

With a playful laugh and smile Zelda broke from it, "I've been waiting to do that for so long." she said, her infectious smile still broad across her face.

Links face had reddened a bit, and his heart beat faster, "Our reunion has been long overdue." he replied, brushing his fingers across her face.

"Agreed, my King." she said with a smile, obviously passed the reintroduction stage Zelda began to undo her dress, causing Link to blush, when suddenly a knock came at the door, Zelda turned quickly, redoing the strings she had untied, she ran to Link, the two shared a kiss for a moment. "I'm sorry, Link, but if I do not answer my staff will become worried." she explained, shooting an irritated glance at the door.

Link nodded as he hid himself behind a rather large and billowy drape, making sure his form was not distinguishable through said drape. He remembered other lifetimes, when he'd come visit her during the night, being forced to hide when the King or Queen would come to visit their daughter before they retired to bed, themselves. He heard the door open, hearing Impa's familiar voice.

"Princess! It's so good to see you've returned, I had become worried."

"You worry entirely too much, Impa." Zelda said with a playful grin, "Lemuria is a skilled warrior, her protection was more than enough."

"Princess, I have great news, the Hero, he has returned! We fought side-by-side in the Battle of Kakariko, there's so much I must inform you of." Impa explained to the Princess.

"I expected as much." Zelda replied, giving Impa another smile, Impa had become akin to a mother after the King and Queen had vanished, "I must rest now though, I'll join my brother and the council tomorrow morning, in order to be informed of recent events." she replied, reassuring Impa with her small, ever present smile.

"Of course." Impa replied, "Good night Princess...and good night to you too, Hero." Impa said with a grin, looking straight at the drape.

Link emerged from behind it, his face more reddened than before, Zelda looking surprised as Impa motioned to her eyes, "You praised the eyes of my people before, Hero, don't look so surprised, it's my job to catch intruders." Impa spent a moment looking from the Princess to Link, and back, "I won't force you to leave Hero, I won't pretend to understand what you two are feeling right now, I am after all, the Princesses bodyguard, not her mother." Impa said withe a smile, adding another "good night" as she left closing the door behind her.

"Hopefully that hasn't distracted you too much." the Princess said, going back to undoing her dress.

Link thought to himself about how her Mother or Father would have dragged him out, he was thankful for Impa's understanding of their past. Link's heart began to beat faster, seeing Zelda's dress fall away from her. "It had been too long." Link thought, as he undid the top to his tunic, setting it aside, before he began to remove the rest, looking on at Zelda, her bare body coming into view. Completely undressed, Link embraced Zelda, both their hearts beating faster than before. After hundreds of years, and many lifetimes they had stopped applying numbers to, they found themselves able to do away with the formalities that came with courtship, as in their eyes they'd been married for centuries, always coming back to once again be youthful in their relationship, and grow old together, knowing that in their old age, those days were not final, they were just the beginning of the two starting yet another new life together.

Sharing a passionate kiss, Zelda pulled Link towards her bed, with the couple collapsing into it. Zelda pulled Link on top of her, her face red, heart beating fast.

"Are you sure?" Link asked quietly

"Always." Zelda said, grabbing onto Link. Slowly she guided Link into her, letting out a quiet moan as she did so.

Link returned the noise as he entered further, looking at Zelda, he felt whole again, his other half finally having returned to him.

The two continued, reaching their peaks not far apart from each other. Link gently laid on his side, taking Zelda in his arms again, with Zelda pushing herself up against him, their heartbeats steadying.

Zelda looked Link in the eyes, the glowing blue of hers, meeting the dark blue of his, "Shall we marry soon?" Zelda asked, still meeting Link's gaze with her own.

"I'd like that." Link said with a smile, he had missed Zelda greatly, he remembered how overjoyed he was when his memories returned, revealing the Princess in his dreams as being real.

Zelda raised her hand, toying with the ring on her finger, "I still have it, the engagement ring you gave me many lifetimes ago, it's true nature has been lost to time, but I remember." she said softly.

Link smiled as he remembered, "I recall how angry you were with me, after breaking that hand mirror, an accident it was, truly." he said smiling as the two laughed, "What better way did I have of apologizing for it?" he asked as he placed his lips upon hers once more.

Zelda remembered the day, her expectations of a simple apology were pushed aside as she instead received a marriage proposal from him, causing her to forgive him instantly, they were married soon after that. "After the festival?" she asked softly, smiling at Link.

"Of course." Link said with a smile, pulling Zelda in closer.

The two slowly drifted off to sleep, no longer having to dream of the other's presence, having each other in one another's arms, sharing a bed for the first time in almost 300 years.

**oOo**

**_Chapter Eight is done!_**

**_Sorry for the lack of action (and the lack of Audrik) in this chapter. I wanted a chapter completely dedicated to Zelda and Link's reunion, for all of you "ZeLink" fans out there! Also, after waiting 291 years to see each other again, I thought they deserved a chapter to themselves._**

**_Lk, I hope this was "fluffy" enough!_**

**_For those of you feeling action deprived though, I've got something planned soon, just wait and see!_**

**_Thanks for the read, I hope you enjoyed it!_**

**_-Prometheus17_**


	9. Dreams and Memories

Link dashed through the Castle Town streets, slamming his feet down as hard as he could to get more of a boost as he ran. He could hear the frantic screaming of hundreds of Castle Town's people in the distance, noting that it was slowly getting closer, this part of Castle Town was nearly abandoned, they saw the invading army before anyone else did due to their elevation and evacuated. Link was making good time, having the streets all to himself, save for the occasional dog or cat. Link ducked under an awning as an Argorok Dragon swooped over head, scanning inner Castle Town for stragglers, once it was gone Link began sprinting through the streets again, hiding took up valuable time, but attempting to fight a dragon took even more, especially a dragon of the strong, heavily armored Argorok breed.

Link took a sharp turn into a nearby alleyway, navigating through the maze of walkways until he found the small forgotten passages that lead close to the Castle Wall. As soon as he got to the wall he took out his hookshot, pointing it at the fencing atop the wall, he pulled the trigger, then with a shift of his arm, brought the point of the hookshot down between two of the fence post's points, releasing the trigger, he was pulled up on top of the wall, he yanked the Hookshot's point loose, and jumped down from the wall, sprinting across the Castle Courtyard, "If only they hadn't shut the gates." he thought.

"Mr. Link!" a voice called.

Link looked over to see Sir Yotin, Captain of the Hyrule Castle Guard.

"Mr. Link, please aid us...the invading army, we sealed the gates, but that won't keep them out, we need your help!" the man pleaded, he knew all about Link's combat abilities, and the ability he had to imbue himself and any weapon he chose with the power of his Triforce of Courage, hoping this would drive the enemy force off.

Link slowly came to a halt opposite the man, who's rather massive level of distress was quite clear. "I'm sorry, Captain..." Link said, trailing off at the end.

"What do you-?" The Captain managed to speak before he was cut off, seeing Link running full force towards the Castle door. "Mr. Link, please!" Captain Yotin called as Link moved on, ignoring him.

It pained Link deeply to do this to one of his people, especially a friend like Yotin, but he had to get into the Castle, he soon came upon the door to the Great Hall, with a large contingent of guards blocking it. "I need to get in this moment!" Link exclaimed, nearly out of breath.

"What for?" the lead guard asked, Link could see his eyebrows shift in confusion under his helmet.

"I am the Princess's personal guard for the Goddesses sake!" Link shouted at the guard's leader.

"Than why were you away from her?" the guard snapped, with Link suddenly recognizing him.

"Move aside, Jakob!" Link shouted. Jakob Lirien was an attempted suitor of Zelda's, he was a young Knight of good build and handsome features, but due to their past lives, Zelda rejected his every advance, waiting for Link, and when Link finally came, Jakob was all but forgotten.

"Why would I do that? How about you stand out here and fight with us?" he shot pointedly, his brow furrowing as anger took over his facial expression.

"Jakob, please, I need to get Zelda out of the city just in case the attacking force makes their way here." Link knew they definitely would, his Triforce mark burning, with the Triforce of Power now glowing too, meaning it was in close proximity, revealing Ganondorf's presence in the battle, this was his endgame, he was taking the city, and with his power at the stage it currently was, not even Link and Zelda, with the complete military force of Castle Town behind them could stop him.

Jakob took an aggressive step forward, grabbing Link's tunic with his left arm, pointing his sword at Link's throat, "She was going to be mine! She was so close to being in my arms I could almost feel her presence within them! But then you! You all of a sudden enter the court, your hair disheveled, simple clothes torn and stained, claiming to have slain a beast, and the Princess immediately falls in love with you! What makes you so special?! You low born, dirty, farm boy!" Jakob roared, "She was going to be mine, she and I King and Queen of Hyrule, for the rest of our lives!" he added, his anger growing into fury, as the other guards shifted uncomfortably, too afraid to say anything.

Link took up a calm position, crossed his arms and eyed the sword at his throat, "She was never even _close_ to being yours, Sir Lirien, Zelda and I have always been meant for each other, you need to come to grips with the fact that even though you seem to think she was "close to being in your arms." you never stood a chance...oh...and as for the "why me?" part, it has something to do with this." Link removed his glove, thrusting his hand into the air he willed his Triforce mark to glow a bright, shining gold, the other guards recognized it as the mark of the Hero, and quickly vacated Link's path, with one soldier unlocking the door to the Great Hall. "Let me through, Jakob." Link said calmly.

Jakob Lirien threw off his helmet with his left hand, after releasing his grip on Link's tunic, but kept his sword a finger's length from Link's throat. "Why of all people, did the Goddesses choose a parentless whelp like you?" he said, despair evident in his voice. "Why not me? A brave, strong, high born son of the most important noble family in the land? It doesn't make sense! You don't deserve the title of Hero! I do! You don't deserve the Triforce of Courage! I do!...and you don't deserve Zelda either...I do..." he said, his breathing becoming heavy, with a sudden leap he brought his sword up, Link easily dodged the downward slash, he then ducked a horizontal slash, unsheathing his sword in the process.

"Trying to kill me won't solve anything!" Shouted Link as Jakob slashed madly at him, all of the finesse his movements usually containing being replaced by forceful slashes fueled by rage and jealousy. Link brought his blade up, the reason he had left the Princess's side was to retrieve the Master Sword, with it's power he was now much closer to defeating Ganondorf, but still not close enough. Even with an average sword, Link could best Jakob quickly, Link caught Jakob's blade with that of the Master Sword, a loud clang rang out as the two blades clashed, with Jakob's sword flying back and almost out of his hands. Jakob's sword was forged impressively, made from Goron steel and tailored to fit him perfectly, but the Master Sword was created by the Goddesses, and when coupled with the Triforce of Courage, was beyond powerful.

"I deserve her not you! I deserve all of it! NOT YOU!" Jakob shouted swinging and stabbing his sword quickly, with Link gently knocking aside all of his blows until finally he had enough.

Link purposely made it look as if he stumbled, opening his chest and stomach to attack, Jakob took advantage of this pulling his arm back as far as it would go, Link saw him tense up as he released a powerful stab toward Link, his entire body behind it. Link stepped aside, avoiding the stab, he then raised his arm in the air, holding the Master Sword high, he brought it down on top of Jakob's sword, shattering it like glass.

Jakob stumbled back, looking at what was left of his blade in complete disbelief, "How...how...HOW DARE YOU?!" he roared as he charged Link, preparing to stab him with the jagged, broken stump of what used to be his sword.

Link standing stalk still, caught Jakob's wrist, the broken blade almost brushing Link's chest, Jakob struggled against Link, but Link's superior strength kept him at bay, as Link eyed him, almost with pity, until he spoke, that is.

"The Princess, loves...you? I can't see why..." Jakob said through clenched teeth, still trying to force his broken blade through Link's chest. "You're not just a low born farm boy, you have no father, no mother...you're an unwanted bastard." he said, his anger forming his words for him.

Link was at his wit's end, he clenched his fist, raising it in the air and swiftly plowed it into Jakob's face with all the force he could muster. Jakob released his broken blade, falling to the ground, blood dripping from his nose. Link walked around his form, lying on the ground semiconscious. Link strode past the other guards, muttering "Thanks for all the help...", they opened the door to the Great Hall for Link, as he was about to enter Jakob staggered to his feet.

"...This isn't over! This is FAR FROM OVER!" he roared.

Link ignored him completely, continuing into the Castle, smirking with pleasure as the door closed and locked behind him.

He ran up to the nearest servant, looking her in the eye, "Where's the Princess?" he asked urgently, realizing just how much time he spent on Jakob, coming to the realization that Ganondorf's forces would be at the castle gates within minutes.

"She's in the Throne Room, Mr. Link." the servant said, the fear in her voice being clear.

"Thank you!" Link called to her as she ran for the nearest unlocked exit. He made his way up the stairs at as fast a pace as his legs could carry him, he ducked through the hallways, making his way to the throne room, skirting around panicking, screaming servants, guards, and other members of the Castle's Court. He finally found his way to the Throne room, it hadn't been sealed yet, they were counting on the gates and the Guardsmen keeping Ganondorf's forces out, "How foolish." Link thought.

He charged into the Throne room unopposed, his sword and shield both on his back, he saw the King, Queen, and Zelda in the center of the room, surrounded by other Nobles, and societal higher ups, praying for safety within the castle's walls.

Zelda looked up, and rushed to Link, wrapping her arms around him tightly, "I knew you'd come, I love you." she said as she tightened her embrace.

Link returned her embrace, savoring her loving touch as she held onto him, "I'm going to get you out of here, we're not powerful enough to face him yet." Link said, his forehead resting against the top of Zelda's head.

The King made his way over, looking at Link with a serious expression.

"My Lord, please understand, she's not safe here, Ganondorf will not hesitate to kill her when he finds her, with all of us soon to follow, if we're not dead already!" Link said, keeping his volume low so as not to frighten the others in the Throne Room.

The King glanced around, and closed his eyes, listening to the storm raging outside, part of Ganondorf's curse. "So he is here..." the King said, "Please Hero, take my daughter far away, where that madman can't find her, keep her safe..."

Link was stunned, usually the King opposed him at every move, calling Link a brash young man, and even voicing his dislike of his relationship with Zelda, it seemed he finally came to his senses. "Of course, my Lord, I will do everything within my power and more to keep her out of harm's way." Link replied, noting the King's look of despair, which also carried in his tone of voice.

"Father!" Zelda cried as she broke off from Link, hugging the King tightly, "Please be safe Father." The Queen rushed over, embracing her daughter too, with Zelda echoing the same sentiment. "Please, come with us." Zelda plead with her parents, but even with the sadness within them showing, they remained unmoved.

"We can't." the King said, "If we're all gone Ganondorf will come looking for us immediately, he won't stop until he finds us, if we stay he'll believe you to be hiding here, which will give you time to escape, and when he finds out you're gone, I'll hold him off, I have no intention of letting him find you." the King stated, the Queen nodding in agreement.

Zelda and her parents embraced, tears streaming down their faces, as they were together for what was quite possibly the last time.

A horn blared outside, with a Guardsmen yelling "The castle wall has been breached!" The Guards and soldiers ran from the room, with some Nobles even picking up anything they could use as a weapon and joining them, earning them respect in Link's eyes, with Link noting that this has been the only time in any one of his lives he ever felt even a small amount of respect for a Noble.

"You must go!" exclaimed the King, pushing Zelda toward Link, the King looked Link in the eyes and nodded, with Link nodding back.

As Link and Zelda ran from the room, they looked back to see the King cast a protection spell over the space, magically generated fire engulfing his hands as he prepared to battle Ganondorf himself. Link noted in his mind that the Protection spell would be undone immediately, and even with the King's immense magical strength, Ganondorf would easily strike him down.

Zelda ran along side Link, tears streaming down her face as they made their way to a servants entrance, which went underground, and emerged straight into Southern Hyrule Field.

"Zelda, I'm so sorry." he said as he looked at her, "But we have to stay strong, we need to be Hyrule's salvation." he added, stopping just as they entered the tunnel.

Zelda collapsed in Link's arms, attempting to hold back sobs. "Link, he's going to kill them all, I'll never see my mother and father again!"

Link embraced her tightly, silently acknowledging the truth behind her words, "Soon this will all be over, we'll have defeated Ganondorf, saved Hyrule and it's people, and restored it's beauty." Link said, attempting to offer Zelda a reassuring smile. He looked upon her, the sadness inside her easily pushing it's way to the surface. Link looked her in the eyes, "Remember that beach on Lake Hylia? The one which the sun sets behind? That should be it!" Link exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Zelda asked, baffled.

"The location in which our wedding should take place." Link responded.

For the first time since he made it to the Castle, Zelda's beautiful smile greeted his face, easily making it's way through her tears. "I'll hold you to that!" she replied. She leaned forward, kissing Link softly with Link pulling her in closer. They were soon jolted back to reality when they heard the sounds of Ganondorf's forces entering the innermost part of the Castle.

Link grabbed Zelda's hand as they ran down the passageway together, soon enough coming to the exit. Link unlocked the heavy iron door, and with all of his strength, pushed it open.

Lying before them was Southern Hyrule field, filled with Ganondorf's monsters. Behind him Zelda used her magic to merge the metal door with it's frame, successfully making it a dead end, thwarting Ganondorf's forces should they attempt to follow. Suddenly a Bulblin was upon him, Link unsheathed the Master Sword, quickly dealing a fatal blow to the Bulblin. Zelda joined Link at his side, her hands glowing with magical energy. Link activated his Triforce, sweeping through the hordes of monsters, the Master Sword easily dispatching them, while Zelda let loose torrents of flame, bolts of lighting, and when confronted with a Stalchild, Stalfos, or Redead Knight, a wave of light energy.

Link and Zelda ran to the edge of the forest, leaving a large amount of dead monsters in their wake. As soon as they made it to the forest's edge, Link noticed a glint and barely had enough time to bring up his shield before the axe of an Iron Knuckle collided with him, sending him through the air, and onto his back. Zelda leapt into the air, sending a lightning bolt at the Iron Knuckle, it's rain soaked metal armor serving as a conductive surface, the lightning bringing it to it's knees.

It staggered back to it's feet just in time to see Link charging it, Master Sword at the ready. the Iron Knuckle raised it's axe, bringing it down to strike Link, but before it could, Zelda caught it's weapon telekinetically, leaving the Iron Knuckle struggling to bring the weapon down from above it's head, but it was too late, Link let loose a quick series of slashes and stabs, weakening the armor further and further until the Master Sword broke through, making it's way straight through the Iron Knuckle's chest. It stumbled back, still retaining it's footing. Zelda released her telekinetic grip on it's weapon, with the blade of the heavy axe dropping straight down onto the Iron Knuckle's head, slicing straight through it.

With the Iron Knuckle dead at their feet, Link and Zelda glanced at each other, running beyond the forest's edge, continuing their trek, as the other monsters in the field looked on, too afraid to follow after witnessing the Iron Knuckle's fate.

Link and Zelda made their way deeper into the forest, when suddenly Link's foot hit something, he fell forward, extending his hands to catch himself.

Link sprang awake, sitting up in bed, hands held straight out in front of him. He looked around the room, confused as could be. He slowly realized he was in Zelda's bed chamber, he surveyed the room, lowering his arms, placing his hands on the bed to support himself as he looked down at the blanket covering him, breathing fast. He soon felt Zelda's warm, naked body next to his, she shifted, feeling the absence of his arms around her. She soon turned around, opening her eyes slightly.

"Link? What is it? Is something wrong?" she asked, her tired state evident in the tone of her voice.

Link looked down at her, lowering his upper body back down to the bed, Zelda came closer, cuddling into him as he stared at the ceiling. "I dreamt about our escape from Castle Town...when Ganondorf attacked...during our last lifetime...it felt so...so...real." Link stammered, as Zelda placed her head upon his shoulder, "I really thought that it was actually happening, that we were going through that again..." he said.

Zelda picked up her head, kissing his cheek, don't fear the past my love, you're safe, here with me." she said sweetly, gazing at him lovingly.

Link relaxed, outstretching an arm so that Zelda could come closer, as soon as she did he draped the arm over her back, pulling her in. "I know." he said softly, kissing her gently as she drifted back to sleep. Link began to calm, the cold sweat he awoke in fading away as he began to feel warm, he waited so long to see Zelda again, and here they were, sharing a bed again for the first time in ages. Link relaxed, letting sleep take him, as he enjoyed Zelda's sleeping form cuddled into him. He flexed the arm he held her with, determined not to let her go. He drifted off, as he savored his closeness with his eternal companion and lover.

**oOo**

**_And Chapter Nine comes to a close! Finally decided to write about Link and Zelda's former life, I hope you enjoyed the flashback! _**

**_Ollympian: Thanks for being the first to follow my story, I really appreciate it! Trust me, in the future I'll bulk up the details quite a bit, and thank you very much, for your compliments and your review!_**

**_bobdasin1: You flatter me, truly! I'm glad my story engaged you so, and I'm also happy you're looking forward to Link crossing sword and spear with Volga again, I can't wait to write it myself! Sorry to keep you waiting with Link and Zelda, I had to build anticipation, haha! Thank you so much for your compliments, I'm truly grateful that you'd call my story amazing, it means so much that you'd say that! Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and adding me and my story to your favorites! I hope this Chapter didn't disappoint!_**

**_Lady Kiridia: You are welcome, you are welcome! The fluff was fun to write, I predict there will be much more in the future! The way you conducted Link and Zelda's relationship in your story was so gripping! It kept me on the edge of my seat at all times, all the while pulling on my heart strings, leaving me feeling for both Zelda and Link! You're welcome to sigh happily if you wish! ^^ _****_My story is set in a time in which, the Hero and the Princess's existence and rebirth have become topics of study, with the legends detailing the imminent return of their memories and such, I'm glad you liked it, I was afraid it wouldn't be well received, with people being confused as to why everyone seemed to know how it worked. Thanks for being my most consistent reviewer, and a source of constant support, I wish you luck with your stories and can't wait for "Dead Inside" to be updated! =)_**

**_Thank you for the read! _**

**_Best of luck,_**

**_-Prometheus17_**


	10. A return to normalcy

Link awoke slowly, even though just a dream, he felt drained, as if he actually did to run to the Castle, and fight his way through a small army of monsters. He collapsed back onto the mattress, spreading his arms out.

"Good morning" Zelda said, smiling, still looking a little sleepy.

Link turned over, draping his arm over her, pulling her closer into him, "Do you and I have to get out of bed today?" he asked, gazing upon Zelda.

"Unfortunately, yes, my love." she answered, willing herself to sit up, the blanket fell away from her chest, with Link not being able to help but look before she pulled the covers up and over it, "Hey!" she shouted playfully, "There's plenty of time for that later..." she blushed slightly, with Link doing the same.

Zelda and Link pulled themselves out from underneath the sheets, both of them taking glances at each other's bare forms, Zelda made her way into an adjoined room, with Link dropping the underclothes he was about to put on as she called him over. He hurried to the room Zelda was in, to find her slowly heating up a bath, Link smiled, watching Zelda as she lowered herself into the large tub, she beckoned to Link, he made his way over, lowering himself in too, with Zelda situating herself on top of him.

The two of them remained like that for a while, just enjoying the togetherness joined with the warmth of the water, but soon, Link began caressing her body, she moved so as to guide Link's hands, with his hands soon finding their way over her breasts, she squeaked when Link applied a light grip to them, he lowered one arm, pulling Zelda over his lap.

They took turns washing each other, and rose out of the tub, holding onto each other delightedly. After drying off, they both returned to the bed chamber, in which Zelda donned her most ornate white and pink dress, with a silver trim, the Triforce logo emblazoned on the chest. Link pulled on his underclothes, and reached for his white shirt, pulling it on over his bare upper body, soon he added the plain blue trousers he had with him to the ensemble, he quickly recalled the state of his formal wear, realizing he needed to replace it, the former outfit having been torn apart during the Golem Incident, as it was now being called.

Zelda was sitting in front of her mirror, her hair dried, she was brushing it when Link spoke up, "I missed mornings like this, waking up to each other, starting our days together."

"You don't have to miss them anymore, I'm back now, we're together again." she replied as she stood up, making her way over to Link she embraced him tightly, pressing her lips against his, almost simultaneously they said "I love you." the looks in their eyes being able to communicate the deeper meaning that could not be expressed through words.

Link picked Zelda up, carrying her to the bed where he laid down, lowering her on top of him, both of them smiling all the while. "Link! What are you doing?" she asked, the smile remaining on her face.

"Making sure I don't let you go." he said, feeling a warmth inside him flare up as he held onto her.

The two stayed there for an hour, just enjoying the warmth each other's bodies, even through the clothing they had donned, they could feel it. "Link, I have to attend the Council meeting, soon." she said, reluctantly pushing herself off of him.

"How soon?" he asked, not wanting his time with her to come to a close, even if they'd be seeing each other again soon enough.

"Well, I do have time for this." she said, suddenly running to the door, and taking off down the hall with a laugh.

Link knew what she was doing, when they had met as children in past lives they did this often, Link sprang up, chasing her down the hallway, she moved surprisingly fast in her dress, turning corners with ease, always staying just ahead of Link, making her way to a door at the end of the hall she burst through it, emerging in the garden.

Zelda looked around, it had been a while since she had been in this part of the Garden, quickly remembering it's layout, she turned towards a large portion of gathered shrubs, noting that Link was in hot pursuit. She let out a joyful laugh, having not had this type of fun for a very long time.

Link continued after her, he mused to himself about how, even though he was 18, and she was 20, the game they played as children was still not something they saw as beneath them, and still had great fun participating in it. He turned corner after corner, the gathered shrubs making this part of the garden almost maze like.

"Come get me!" Zelda shouted, keeping her pace, every now and then slowing to listen for Link's footsteps. She ducked around a corner, hearing Link growing closer, becoming concerned when she heard two startled yelps, followed by two thuds.

Link looked up, his eyes landed on Minister Hawkwood's stunned form, lying on his back side. "I'm so sorry, Minister, let me help you up." Link extended his hand, the older man clutching it, pulling himself up, "Must be some important papers, if you would rather hold onto them than catch yourself before you fall." Link remarked, seeing the documents tucked under the Minister's left arm.

"They're notes, for the Council meeting today, so yes, you could say they're important." Minister Hawkwood answered, giving Link a slight glare, "Please be more careful in the future." the Minister added.

"What are you up to down here?" Link asked, looking over the Minister's shoulder, trying to spy Zelda among the shrubs.

"Just taking a morning walk, what about yourself, Mr. Link?" The Minister asked curiously, seeing Link looking off into the distance.

Soon Link heard Zelda's voice calling from beyond the nearest wall of shrubs. "Link? Where are you? Are you alright?" she asked, raising her voice so she could easily be heard.

The Minister looked shocked, he turned to Link, glaring at him, anger visible, "Oh...I see, you decided to bring a girl here to impress her, I hope you realize you're abusing the privileges the Prince has given you, I will make sure he will hear about this at once!"

"Minister Hawkwood, please calm yourself." Zelda said, emerging from behind a nearby tree.

Minister Hawkwood spun around, about ready to tell off what he thought would be one of the many girls in Castle Town, but as soon as his eyes fell upon her his jaw dropped, and he froze, suddenly falling to his knees. "Princess, I am so sorry, please forgive my outburst, if I had known it was you Mr. Link was here with, I would have conducted myself much more reasonably!"

Zelda looked down at him, her long blonde hair cascading over her shoulders, "It's quite alright, Minister Hawkwood." she said, her smile lighting her face.

The Minister glanced back at Link, then up at her as he rose to his feet, "If I had realized you had returned, I would have greeted you personally!" the Minister exclaimed.

"Do not worry yourself with that, Minister Hawkwood, I enjoyed the alone time." she smiled, as the thoughts of her "alone time" with Link flashed through her head.

"Ah, I see, shall I be seeing you in the council meeting today?" the older man asked.

"Of course, Minister." Zelda answered, smiling, "I somewhat missed council meetings"

"I'm glad to hear this!" The Minister said, turning around towards the Castle, "I shall take my leave now, see you in the meeting Princess." he said before turning to Link, "And Good Morning, Hero." he said cordially, moving onward to the Castle.

Link turned his sights to Zelda, she walked towards him, and clasped her right hand around his left, pulling them onward.

"Where are we going?" Link asked, looking at her curiously.

"Can't I just take my soon-to-be husband on walk around the Castle?" she said with a smile.

Link returned the smile, "Sounds reasonable to me." he said

The two walked, hand in hand, with Zelda sometimes resting her head on Link's shoulder. "Our wedding, it could take place in the Castle Courtyard." Zelda suggested, her excitement building. The Castle Courtyard was the traditional location for Royal Weddings to take place, they had been married there before, but after their last lifetime, with Link making good on his promise of marrying her on the shores of Lake Hylia, she found herself missing the Courtyard weddings.

"That sounds wonderful." Link replied, pulling Zelda in close, hugging her tight. The two embraced for what felt like a long time, before they broke apart, not being able to help but smile at each other.

Zelda looked up, taking note of the sun's position in the sky, shielding her eyes from it's full brightness with her forearm. "Link my dearest, I really must make my way to the council meeting, but do not fret, our next meeting shall come soon." she said, looking deeply into his eyes.

Link held Zelda's hand in his during their walk to the council chamber, with the two smiling at each other all the while, the great love between them being quite apparent.

Zelda reached for the door handle, looking back at Link, "I'll be done soon." she stated, gazing at Link, with Link returning her gaze.

"I can't wait." Link replied, as she entered the council room. Sad to see her go, Link made his way to the Great Hall, he looked down from a a balcony, seeing the crowd of guests growing larger, tonight was the main event, the day in which all of the guests from lands near and far were due to arrive, Link awaited this with mixed emotions, he looked forward to seeing the Delegations from other lands, and species, but he knew it was also an opportune time for an attack. Link shoved these thoughts from his mind, turning his attention to his need of a new sword, he made his way down the stairs, suddenly finding himself facing Audrik.

"Hero!" the Prince exclaimed, "I was wondering where you've been, I was worried when I didn't see you up and about earlier, and to my surprise you weren't in your room, where have you been?" The Prince questioned, looking upon Link inquisitively.

Link looked around uncomfortably, not quite knowing how to answer the Prince's question, "You'll...um...find out soon." Link said, seeing the Prince's bewildered look.

"Um...I'm not quite sure what you mean, Hero, but I'll take your word for it, by the way, I'm glad to see you up and about, I was concerned for you after our fight with the Golem...and your, well, experience."

"It's quite alright." Link responded, "I've come back from worse." he said with a smile, noticing the Prince's look of relief.

"Well Hero, I wish I could stay and talk, but I'm late for the council meeting, see you soon!" he called back, running up the stairs toward the council chamber.

Link allowed himself a small smile, thinking of the surprise the Prince was in for. As he made his way through the crowd, multiple people were pointing at him, speaking at a low volume, even though he was in the densely populated Great Hall of Hyrule Castle, he felt slightly on edge.

"Excuse me sir." he heard from behind him, Link turned around to find a Noble looking at him, he was quite short, and had a plump appearance, a trait many Nobles shared. "I couldn't help but notice the Prince spoke to you..._casually_...who are you?"

Link recognized the man as a member of the group that was whispering about him, realizing that they were gossiping about his seeming friendship with the Prince, Link decided he wasn't going to soften his answer and looked upon the small Noble, drawing himself up to his full height, "I'm the Hero of Legend, and you'd do good to address me with respect." he said, his voice being marked with an aggressive tone.

The Noble gasped, hurrying back to his group, Link not being able to make out their conversation due to the noise in the room. He didn't care whether or not they believed him, he was just glad they were leaving him alone. He passed by a large group, listening intently as a tall, physically imposing man spouted war stories, Link stopped when he heard the man exclaim, "They all turned and ran when they saw me with their leader's head on the end of my blade!" he began laughing while the crowd clapped, some of it's members looking uneasy. Link recognized the man as Sir Nawk Ginthorne, Admiral of the Hylian Military. Link, not wanting to interrupt his stories, kept on moving, resisting the urge to correct him, seeing as it was his Triforce powered spin attack that sent the Bulblin forces running, "Could have been another battle, with another Monster's head." Link thought as he laughed to himself.

Link made it outside, making it this day's mission to procure a new sword, he reached into his pack, looking through the many rupees he had, Audrik paid him quite handsomely. Link dug through the red and blue rupees until he found a large silver one, with a line of gold running across it's edges, this alone could get him a more than decent sword. Link tucked it in his pocket, making sure it was readily available.

Walking through the gates, Link continued forward, as townspeople went about their daily business around him. He made his way towards the entrance to West Castle Town, thinking of a shop he visited quite frequently in his former lives, hoping it was still where he remembered it being. fighting through the ever increasing crowds, Link found himself in a line of people being redirected by Guards, the street blocked off, up ahead more guards were using it to move equipment to East Castle Town, Link realized they were using the equipment to dismantle the broken remains of the Golem, the only thought in Link's mind being "Good riddance."

After following the queue onto another avenue, Link began walking west again, making his way through an archway, the Hylian symbol for "West" hanging above it. Link for the first time since regaining his memories, felt like a normal Hylian, Walking the streets, full of people, going about their business while he went about his. He took a sharp right turn, coming to a covered staircase that was wedged in between two buildings, Link read the sign on one building, reading "West Town Butcher", while the other building was left unmarked. Link made his way down the staircase, and to his delight, there it was, "Markus's Curiosities".

It wasn't the place one would usually look for a sword, with smiths and armories seemingly being the obvious choice of where to look for a new weapon, and that is precisely what Link did, up until his visit to the far off land of Termina that is. Link had found many rare and powerful items in Clock Town's curiosity shop, and decided that he'd definitely seek one out when he returned to Hyrule. He hadn't had the chance to do so in that life, the era which was now being referred to as "The Mythical Age", but he did in his next lifetime, he found "Markus's Curiosities", at that time being manned by the original Markus. Link had many dealings, not all of them morally sound, with Markus, but always was able to get what he needed, even if Markus would refuse to divulge how he came across certain items.

Link entered the store, noting a suit of armor off to the side, with the walls being lined with glass cases, containing bracelets, rings, and pendants.

"Ello, an' welcome to Markus's Curiosities, anything I can help you with, Sir?" the young man behind the counter asked, eyeing Link.

Link looked down at the jewelry, he was going to be a married man soon, and yes, Zelda still had their engagement ring from more than a few lifetimes ago, but he thought she deserved a new one.

"That pendant there, with the black stone, it makes you nearly impossible to notice...not invisible, just unnoticeable, good for stealth and such." the clerk said, he was obviously a descendant of the original Markus, but wasn't too similar looking, with just enough of the same facial contours to make their familial relation easy to see.

"Well..." Link started, "I'm to be married soon and-" the clerk cut him off.

"Congratulations Sir, I'm guessing it's a ring ya be lookin' for?" he said with a smile, approaching Link. "That one right there is made of pure gold, with the gem in the center a very rare Great Bay Sapphire, some say it has the power to bring good luck to it's wearer, how'd your lady like that?" he asked, looking at Link.

Link scanned the case, "What about this one?" he asked, pointing to a shining silver ring, a purple gem adorning it.

"Ah! Fine choice, fine choice indeed!" declared the clerk, "That one there wards off evil spirits, I'm not being too sure 'bout it's origin, but I know it does it's job, truly." he said looking at Link once more, "...Be quite a damper if some bad spirit is haunting your honeymoon, yes, yes?" the clerk asked, laughing heartily.

Link was becoming irritated, he forgot about the strange way Markus spoke, needless to say, Link was surprised to find it ran in his family. "I'll take them both." Link said, eyeing both rings, the Sapphire adorned ring is the one he wished to give Zelda. Link had sensed something was wrong with it the moment he laid eyes on the ring with the purple gem, there was a reason it warded off evil, and whatever that reason was, with the way Link could feel his Triforce reacting, it wasn't good, he wanted to get it in his hands before it could fall into the wrong hands...or the unprepared ones.

The clerk's face lit up, "Right away sir! Disappointed you won't be, that is indeed my promise!" the clerk said, using a key to open the case, he grabbed both rings, taking them into the back. He emerged a short time later, with one ring in a silver clamshell type package, the other in a black one.

Link checked both, the Sapphire ring being in the silver, while the strange ring with the purple gem was in the black, Link closed both, storing them in a pocket on his pack. He took a few handfuls of red and blue rupees from his pack, counting them out and giving them to the clerk, Link cursed his concern for others in his head, the Sapphire ring was only 3150 rupees, but the ring with the purple gem was 5000, proving Link would pay quite a price, literally, to keep his people safe.

"Anything else I can be doin' fer ya, sir?" the clerk asked, looking at Link expectantly.

"I am in need of a blade, and not one of those mounted on the wall, I want to see what you have hidden" Link said, narrowing his eyes at the Clerk, he pulled out the silver, gold fringed rupee, making sure the clerk saw it, and see it he did, Link could swear his eyes almost bulged out of his head.

"Ye...ye...yes! right away, Sir!" the Clerk exclaimed, leading Link to a room situated behind the counter. He unlocked yet another door, leading them into a small walk-in closet. Link spied a case that was quite obviously, and very powerfully magically protected. Inside was a sword, it's handle black with silver detailing, the hand guards pushed out and curved up like the horns of a beast, with the silver detailing wrapping itself around those too, in the middle of the hilt sat a red gem, which gleamed brightly, the blade was a deep, glossy black, that seemed to shine, even with little light present.

It reminded him of Ganondorf's sword, but unlike that sword, the Triforce reacted positively, to a lesser degree feeling like it did when in the presence of the Master Sword. "Tell me about it." Link spoke quietly, the sword capturing his gaze.

"'Bout a month ago we bought it from a Zora merchant, he told us it was made using a strange black rock they found underwater, and that gem there, it's magic, it makes the sword light as air, Sir!" the clerk explained.

Link looked upon it, it would do nicely until he could retrieve the Master Sword. "What do you call it?" Link asked curiously.

"The White Sword, Sir" the clerk answered.

Link looked at the sword, scanning it's black blade, "With the blade being that black, why do they call it "The White Sword"? Link asked, the reason for his confusion obvious.

"The way it shines in the sun light, Sir, you'd swear it glows white." the clerk answered.

Link smiled, the clerk quickly undid the protection spells, with Link subsequently reaching into the case. Taking hold of the sword, Link could feel it had great power immediately, he also noted with delight that it was as light as the clerk had claimed it would be. "I'll take it." Link said, sheathing the sword. Making their way back to the counter, Link gave the clerk the silver rupee with the gold fringes, and a couple handfuls of red and blue rupees, the sword was quite expensive, but with the power he could sense within it, and the way it reacted with his Triforce, Link deemed it worth the cost, being a more than decent blade.

**oOo**

Zelda took a seat at the head of the table, having already greeted the Ministers, receiving their greetings in return, glad their Princess had returned.

"Where is Minister Tonbridge?" Zelda asked, noticing his absence.

Farin Zant was the first to speak, "The Prince put him on leave after the Golem incident, my Lady." he replied.

Soon the door flew open, Audrik striding in, "Good mor...Sister! You've returned!" Audrik ran to his sister, hugging her in her seat.

Zelda laughed, "It's nice to see you too, little brother." she responded.

Audrik took a seat, "So how about we update my dear sister on events, and then share the day's news?" Audrik said excitedly, glad his sister was back, not just because it meant less dealing with Nobles and less council involvement for him.

Zelda cut in suddenly, "Audrik...what is this "Golem Incident" I've been hearing about?"

Audrik suddenly became worried, a fearful look on his face, "Minister Tonbridge and the Guild of Sorcerers created a massive stone warrior, at least the size of the legendary "Biggoron", much like an Armos Knight, but modeled after the shape of a Hylian Knight, Minister Tonbridge claimed to have taken all precautions...but it broke from his control and destroyed a third of East Castle Town, thank the Goddesses we had the Hero..." Audrik explained. In his mind he put two and two together and realized where Link had been the previous night, quickly deciding not to think about it.

Zelda looked upon her brother, her eyes containing a sparkle the Prince knew all too well, "Link defeated it?" she asked, smiling at the thought of him, her Hero.

"Yes!" Audrik explained, "He almost died in the process but he did it!, with the help of Impa, Oren, and myself that is..." Audrik trailed off, realizing the error in what he just said. He turned to his sister, an exceedingly distressed look in her eyes.

"Let's move on with the meeting." she said quietly.

Audrik immediately cursed his lack of forethought for having let slip that the hero almost met his end, but continued on with the meeting, not knowing what to expect from his sister later.

"Minister Ryos, what do you have for us today?" the Prince asked, noting his lack of fidgeting as a good sign.

"The Bulblin Empire has pulled it's forces back to their territory, the Dragon Knight hasn't been seen since Kakariko, and no incidents have occurred along our borders." He stated, a happy tone to his voice.

"Great!" the Prince exclaimed, happy to have driven the Bulblin Empire back, Minister Hawkwood, what have you to say?" The Prince asked, shifting his gaze accordingly.

"Everything is in place for the arrival of the Foreign Delegations, my lord." Minister Hawkwood stated, "Also, please never assign me as event planner again, it was a dreadful time." he said, looking off at the wall.

"Fine, fine." said the Prince, "But with everything looking as good as it is right now, I'd be foolish not to." he said, shooting a smirk the Minister's way.

"Actually, that would be my decision now." Zelda spoke, she was correct, "Audrik; did your time without me get to your head? Remember, I am regent, when I am present, authority lies with me."

Audrik's face clearly communicated how stunned he was, while the Ministers around him looked away, realizing the Princess was quite cross.

"Of course, dear sister, I was merely, bantering with Minister Hawkwood." he said nervously, managing to keep his smile.

Zelda looked over the table, "Minister Zant, how is the state of our Education system, with the rise in population I suppose class sizes have increased, resulting in a higher demand for instructors, which I'm guessing you've dealt with?"

Audrik took a seat, watching as his sister took over the meeting, glad she was getting back into practice.

Minister Zant stood up, "Yes, my Lady, I have added 73 new instructors to our schools, the numbers await your confirmation." he said as he handed her a document.

Zelda skimmed the text, then taking a nearby quill, signed the parchment, handing it back to the Minister.

"Thank you, my Lady." Minister Lin said, taking his seat.

"Minister Lin, what news have you brought us from the Ministry of Health?"

Morik Lin looked up at Zelda, a serious expression on his face, "The Cucco Flu is being controlled, but two different diseases we're in the process of identifying have broken out, we're doing our best to contain it, but our remedies can only treat these diseases, not cure them, I need you to sign off on a work order, we need the entire Ministry of Health researching this!" he exclaimed.

Zelda took the parchment, looking it over, she signed it quickly, handing it back to Minister Lin. She had seen this before, it was frequently part of Ganondorf's plan to spread illness, in order to weaken her people, Zelda thought it strange he had yet to reveal himself...if even he had been reborn in this era. Zelda's thoughts turned to other threats they've faced in the past, Vaati, Veran, Koume and Kotake, and Zant the Twilight King all flashed through her mind, she hated to think about it, but it could even be a new threat completely. She quickly turned her attention away from the subject, calling on Minister Kendres.

"I've received Viscen's permission to use some of his Guardsmen, I've assigned them patrol routes in the areas that crime is currently at it's highest rates, it's too early to see improvement, but the plan seems promising so far." he said, he then looked the Princess in the eye, a thing not many had the confidence to do. "We need to stop relying on Bokoblin patrols in Hyrule Field, just the other day a Guardsmen was assaulted by an individual in the field he couldn't...or wouldn't identify, we have yet to catch his assailant, and at this point, I doubt we ever will." the Minister of justice said, breaking his gaze of from Zelda's.

"Speak to Viscen, Minister Kendres, I can grant you control over the investigation, but Viscen controls where guardsmen are posted, you'll need to speak with him." Zelda stated calmly.

"Yes, my Lady." Minister Kendres replied.

"Is this all?" Zelda asked, glancing around the room, catching Prince Audrik's eyes for a moment.

Minister Hawkood stood up, "Princess, I believe the best time to do so would be now, seeing as the Festival is in full swing, and your parents have been missing for quite some time."

Zelda looked on curiously, "What do you speak of, Minister?"

"After the Delegations arrive, your coronation as Queen should take place, we've planned it, and have begun setting up or it, you can't rule Hyrule as it's Princess for all your life, with all due respect." Minister Hawkwood stated, taking his seat again.

Zelda looked stunned, "You've begun setting up the coronation...my coronation...without asking me first? Zelda asked incredulously.

"We thought you'd be overjoyed at the idea, Princess." Minister Hawkwood said, the nervousness he now felt being easy to see.

"I'll consider it." Zelda shot, "Meeting adjourned!"

The Ministers filed out the door, with Zelda and Audrik leaving last.

"The audacity!" exclaimed Zelda, "Planning my coronation without my knowledge!"

"Please sister, calm yourself." Audrik said, "If you wish for your coronation to take place another time, I will arrange that!" he assured his sister. Audrik didn't show it, but anger welled up in him too, Minister Hawkwood was good at his job, but took a little too much initiative sometimes, taking actions before asking he or his sister.

Zelda looked upon Audrik, "What did you mean when you said Link almost...met his end?" she pressed, as Audrik could clearly see her worry reemerge.

With a sigh, Audrik began, "We managed to topple the Golem, with Mr. Link hanging from its chest as it fell...the force of it's impact once it hit the ground was too much for his body, we were sure he was dead...if it wasn't for the Triforce he may be..." Audrik winced as he finished, the yelling he expected from his sister did not come. He looked up, seeing her face, a look of distress on it. "The fact of the matter is, that even with all that has happened, the Hero is still alive and well." Audrik said, motioning towards the stairwell.

Zelda turned her attention to the stairs, Link climbing them rapidly, as soon as he made it to the top he was almost knocked over by an embrace from Zelda. Link could tell something was wrong by the way she held him, her arms wrapping around him, tighter and tighter. Link returned the embrace, glancing at Audrik, who merely shot his hands up in the air and backed away, leaving his sister and Link to sort out the matter, while he attended to business elsewhere.

**oOo**

**_Chapter 10 is done, finally made it into the double digit Chapters!_**

**_I hope you all enjoyed the read, thank you for all of your views!_**

**_Until next time,_**

**_-Prometheus17_**


	11. Traitor

Zelda, what's wrong?" Link asked, the concern in his voice quite evident. Zelda was strong, it was not often he saw her like this, after all these ages, he was quite surprised.

"Promise me you'll be more careful...promise me!" she shouted, an almost demanding tone to her voice as Link held her in his arms.

"My love, what is it you speak of?" Link asked softly, wondering what Audrik had said.

"Audrik told me about the Golem...how it came so close to ending your life." she replied, still hiding her face.

Link was confused more so now than ever, near death experiences were common occurrences among his many lives, with Zelda usually warning him not to be reckless as he made is way to rid a far away temple of some sort of evil. "Zelda, I have found myself on the verge of death before, surely this is nothing new, find your strength, my love." Link said, resting his head against hers.

"You've never come this close before...Audrik told me that your Triforce of Courage breathed life back into you when he, Oren, and Impa were sure you had fallen...this is the first time that's happened...the first time circumstances have been that grave." she replied, her voice beginning to shake.

It was true, the Triforce had never independently drawn on it's own power to revive him, and neither had he ever had a near death experience in which he saw faces from the past, as if they were standing right in front of him, he had actually spoken to them, Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Groose, Kafei, Anju...his father...it seemed so real...so frightening. "I promise I won't come that close again, I'll be more careful, for you, for us." Link said, placing a hand on her cheek reassuringly.

"Don't leave me alone again, Link...I couldn't bare it..." she said, a tear falling from her eye.

The memory she spoke of struck Link like an arrow, the sharp twinge of pain bringing back something he tried to hard to suppress. "Zelda...talking about that...it won't help us forget it..." he said, a solemn tone in his voice.

"I don't want to forget..." Zelda replied, looking into his eyes, their two shades of blue meeting.

Link felt a wave of internal pain wash over him as he recalled it, eight lifetimes ago it had been, the fact that they could even remember was a testament to the strength of their powerful memories, Link didn't want to remember, but for her he did so, searching his memories and finding it, like a book in a library.

**oOo**

Link spun, narrowly missing a barrage of red spikes, shot from one of Ganondorf's tusks. It was his desperation move, using his Triforce of Power to twist himself into this mutant abomination, hulking and grotesque, it's face boar like, with tusks sharper than a Knight's sword. Link once again dodged one of Ganon's attacks, the ball of fire exploding nearby, sending a wave of heat over him. Zelda pelted Ganon with light arrows, every now and then bringing him down to one knee before he forced her to dodge another attack. Link slashed at Ganon's tail while he was distracted, finding pleasure in the evil King's roar of pain, Ganon spun around, striking Link, with Link fighting hard to hold on to the Master Sword.

As Ganon raised a claw to crush him, his movement was intercepted by a lightning bolt, courtesy of the Princess, his motor functions temporarily impaired, Ganon fell to the ground, struggling to stand, Link took advantage of this, grabbing onto Ganon's red mane, he climbed swiftly, Master Sword at the ready. Ganon arose, swinging violently, attempting to shake Link off, but Link's grip on his mane proved strong. Ganon swung forward, giving Link enough momentum to swing forward at a breakneck speed. Master Sword at the ready he came down hard on Ganon's head, not letting the impact disrupt him, Link drove the sword through his skull, Ganon thrashed violently for a few moments before falling to the ground dead...or so they thought.

Link climbed down, a warm smile finding it's way onto his face, even through the thoughts of the violent battle he had just finished. He walked to Zelda, her sweet smile catching him. Their loving gazes interlocked, when suddenly Zelda screamed, a look of horror on her face; with one last push Ganon used up what life force he had left, piercing Link's chest with a massive tusk. Link could only open his eyes wide with pain and shock as he felt it tear through his flesh, smashing through his spinal column, breaking through his ribs, and tearing it's way out the other side, he fell to the ground, knowing that his lungs and heart had been destroyed completely, his chances of survival nonexistent.

Zelda ran to him, failing to hold back her sobs as a glassy look spread across his eyes, blood beginning to flow from his mouth, the only words he managed to say being "Zelda..I..." before he fell silent, all motion ceasing. Zelda looked up, she noted with pleasure that Ganon was dead, but that pleasure was easily overcome by the intense grief and sadness she immediately felt, cradling her hero and eternal lover's broken body in her arms. He was laid to rest with great fanfare, being the Hero who made the ultimate sacrifice for the land, Zelda holding back her tears then, saving them for when she was alone.

**oOo**

Link looked down, his hatred for Ganondorf had attained a high level before that, but this happening is what drove his anger from a hate formed from his acts against others, to a hate that bloomed from a personal vendetta he and Zelda both carried. The pain was still fresh in his mind, as unimaginable as it was. "I remember..." he said, "But I also remember the next life, the sheer joy you showed when we met again, I'd never felt so loved by you." he said, nuzzling his forehead against the top of her head.

"When Ganondorf took you from me...that was the weakest I ever felt, the most vulnerable..." she said, her voice shaking, "My existence was nothing without you..." she added, eyes full of tears as she looked at Link.

Link could feel tears welling up in his also, he had never seen Zelda this upset before, except for that moment before his life ceased, one desperate last act from Ganon being the cause. "I won't go out like that again!, You know that!" he said, trying with all the conviction he had to reassure her.

"You know...I abdicated my throne to my cousin in that life, I couldn't take sitting on that throne...without you beside me." she said, her embrace tightening.

Link was stunned, in the seven lifetimes since, she had never told him this, to think she'd do such a thing was something he'd never imagined. "I'm here now, and I will fight as hard as I can to make sure that's always the case." he said softly, cupping her chin. He and Zelda had lived six full lives since then, with Link planning to do the same in this life.

Zelda looked into his eyes, unable to resist it, she locked her lips with his, the both of them seeing this as a promise that they weren't going to lose each other again.

**oOo**

Audrik carried himself quickly through the hall, swinging himself behind a pillar, while his Sheikah Guardian, Oren, hid himself in the shadows nearby. Audrik held his breath, hoping he had not been spotted, he was relieved when he heard Minister Ryos's relaxed humming coming from down the corridor. Audrik had been suspicious of Ryos for a while, he fidgeted when he was nervous, and he seemed to only fidget when he had _good news_, this was of course, not true all of the time, but happened with such alarming frequency that Audrik had grown suspicious.

The Minister passed by, Audrik eyeing him from the periphery of his vision, as Oren watched, unnoticed from the shadows. After being presented with the evidence, Oren had come to share the Prince's suspicions, taking note of Ryos's strange behavior.

Ryos was only slightly taller than the average Hylian male, but much slimmer, surprisingly so actually, his body was gaunt as that of a redead, he kept his brown hair long, with it easily reaching his bony shoulders.

Continuing his humming he stopped at the end of the hall, with Audrik noting he showed no interest in, nor did he have a reason to enter any of the rooms. The Minister looked around, craning his neck around the pillars, causing Audrik to scramble behind the pillar he rested on the side of. Soon he got what he wanted, Minister Ryos pulled a seer's stone from his pocket, muttering an incantation in old Hylian, then uttering a word the Prince had't heard before.

With Oren and Audrik listening intently, the seer's stone levitated until it was eye level with Ryos.

"Ryos, why do you bother me?" they heard a voice say, emanating from the seer's stone.

"My lord..I was able to sabotage the Golem, it went as planned, with Minister Tonbridge taking the blame." Minister Ryos said enthusiastically.

"That VERMIN!" the Prince thought, moving to reveal himself, until he spotted Oren, waving at him to stay hidden.

"Do continue." the voice on the other end said, a pleased tone to it.

"It managed to destroy a third of East Castle Town...but didn't make it close to the Castle..." he said, trailing off nervously.

"How was it stopped?!" the other voice asked, sounding impatient.

"The Hero, my lord, with the help of the brat Prince and his wretched Sheikah they were able to bring it down." Ryos answered, anger pushing away his fear.

Audrik looked to Oren, and imploring expression on his face, wanting at that moment to dispatch the Minister permanently.

Oren took up a stern look, signaling Audrik to remain concealed.

"Are you telling me the Hero revealed himself...and even with a magically powered stone giant, you were unable to kill him?" the voice asked incredulously.

"Ye...yes my Lord, I beg your forgiveness for my failure." Ryos said, a frightened tone to his voice again.

"Meet me at once, the Hero's presence means that _the_ Princess Zelda is taking the Throne, we must deal with this at once!" the voice demanded, the seer's stone going inactive before the Minister could answer.

Minister Ryos turned and began to walk toward the exit, his from slumped.

The Prince darted out from behind the pillar, rapier at Ryos's throat, the Minister yelped in fright, his fidgeting beginning.

"My...my...My Lord...what is the meaning of this?" He asked, not at all aware the Prince had been listening to the entire conversation.

"Who were you talking to, I might lessen your sentence if you tell me, planning to kill the Hero, now that's bad, and then plotting to do away with my sister, that makes it so much worse." Audrik said, putting his rapier to the Minister's throat.

"I don't know as to what you're referring my lord, please release me!" begged Minister Ryos as he twitched uncontrollably.

Suddenly a deep voice came from behind the Minister, "Do what he says." Oren said as he looked down at the stick thin man before them.

Minister Ryos suddenly took out his sword, clashing with the Prince momentarily, then turning around to slash at Oren, who effortlessly dodged the strike.

The Prince ran up, slashing downwards, with Ryos catching the strike, suddenly a great sword smashed down next to Ryos, with Oren shouting, "Now's your time to surrender!" the look on his face serious. The Minister quickly reached into his pack, withdrawing a bomb, Oren grabbed the Prince, pulling him to safety as the bomb went off, leaving a massive dust cloud.

Oren and Audrik looked up to see Ryos dashing down the halls, every now and then letting out a curse. Audrik and Oren gave chase, swords drawn.

**oOo**

Link and Zelda smiled at each other, their tears fading, the warmth they felt when they were with one another welling up in their hearts. Suddenly the calm was broken by the alarm sounding, Link drew his sword, noting it's light feel, while Zelda's hands began to glow, charging her magic in preparation for what this threat might be.

"Keep watch for Minister Ryos!" a guard called as he ran by.

Link grabbed the nearest Guard, Zelda right behind him. "Guard, what's happening?" Link asked urgently, a look of concern on his face.

The Guard looked at Link, and suddenly spying the Princess behind him spilled all he knew, "Prince Audrik and Sir Oren caught Minister Ryos conspiring with an outside force through a seer's stone, the Prince has put out a warrant for his arrest on the grounds of high treason!" the Guard exclaimed, "He's fleeing as we speak!" he added, sounding quite alarmed.

"Shall we?" Link asked Zelda.

A smile flashed across her delicate features, "We must find him at once." she said, locking eyes with Link.

The two tore off down the hall together, Zelda keeping pace, even with her large dress.

**oOo**

**_Chapter 11 is done, I hoped you enjoyed the read, even if it is a bit short!_**

**_Elf Warrior Knight: I'm glad you liked the dream Link had of his former life, I wanted to get some of the back story out there, I always find flashbacks to other lives intriguing, so this won't be the last one! I'm really glad you liked my rupee and sword concepts, I was worried it was a bit heavy handed. Thank you for your reviews, it was awesome to see them pop up like that, I'm glad I had such good timing posting the next installment haha! I hope you enjoyed the reads! =]_**

**_And thank you to ravegrl96 for the follow, it means a lot! _**

**_Almost 1000 views! Thank you so much for reading!_**

**_Best regards,_**

**_-Prometheus17_**


	12. Minister Ryos' betrayal

Link bounded down the nearest hall, Zelda beside him, her dress swishing as it came in contact with the floor beneath them. Up ahead a contingent of Guards ran by, swords at the ready, Link and Zelda turned, following the group closely.

"What's happening?" Zelda questioned as soon as the Guards stopped.

"We have him right behind this door, my Lady." the Guard replied, eyeing the door cautiously.

Link readied his sword, as did the other Guards after a shuffling noise was heard from behind it, behind them, Zelda's hands glowed brightly, preparing to defend Link and her Guards if necessary. Suddenly the door burst open, there was a clang of swords, and much shuffling of feet against the stone floor. Link looked up and found himself locking blades with Audrik, while the Guards to his right were apologizing profusely to Oren.

"Audrik? What are you doing here? We heard that Minister Ryos was behind this door." Link asked, the curious tone in his voice strong.

"We were in pursuit of him, and he seemingly vanished, even with the eyes of a Sheikah I couldn't discover his whereabouts." Oren said, a very uncharacteristically annoyed tone to his usually emotionless voice.

"Well, give up we shall not." Zelda said glancing at Link, her brother, and Oren, "Minister Ryos has some very sensitive information that he may have not conveyed to his Master yet, we must find him before he gets too far."

The Guards nodded in agreement, fanning out through the corridors, while Link, Audrik, Oren and Zelda stood, gathered close together.

"You're right sister." Audrik stated, glancing at Zelda, "I should have acted on my suspicions sooner, that way we wouldn't be in our current predicament."

"Afterthoughts are worthless ones." Zelda replied, the seriousness in her tone reflecting the severity of the situation.

Link looked around puzzled, the Minister could be anywhere in the Castle by now, and even with all of the Guards searching for him, who knew what tricks Ryos may have up his sleeve.

Oren narrowed his eyes, their deep red beginning to glow slightly, any movement and he would see it, it wasn't long before his eyes were caught by something at the end of the corridor they stood in. "There." Oren stated quietly and calmly, nodding at the end of the hall. The group approached slowly, with Link and Zelda both attempting to take point. Soon they were but a mere arms length from the corner, and without warning, Link sprang around it, coming face to face with Minister Ryos, the Minister made a startled noise, and grabbed a sack he had tied to his belt. Link ran out him, sword pointing at the Minister's chest, when suddenly, after throwing the sack to the ground, an enormous cloud of smoke burst forth and filled the hallway, with Link swinging his blade madly.

"Link!" Zelda called, running through the smoke, coughing every few steps, when suddenly someone pressed a piece of cloth over her moth from behind, she knocked the individual's hands away, whirling around to see her brother, offering her the cloth.

"Sister, it's dangerous to breathe this smoke, please take the cloth!" he said, voiced raised, placing a piece of cloth over his mouth.

A clash of swords was heard up ahead, with Audrik and Zelda making their way towards the sound, their vision becoming blurry, the smoke irritating their eyes. Off to the side Zelda noticed movement, seeing the silhouette of Oren dashing through the smoke, his eyesight almost completely unhindered. Zelda noticed three other forms following, more than likely belonging to Impa and whichever two Sheikah she chose to follow her.

Link's blade was intercepted by that Ryos, the Minister raised his sword, slashing downward at Link, with Link blocking, replying with a horizontal slash to the right. Minister Ryos avoided the slash, pulling back, he readied a stab, Link faked to the left, then faded to the right as the Minister made his move, Link slashed diagonally downwards toward the left, the tip of his blade catching the Minister on his shoulder. Minister Ryos lost his concentration for a moment, looking at the tear in his clothing and skin, Link took the opening and slammed his shoulder into Minister Ryos, the two careening through an open doorway. Finding themselves in an office chamber, Link closed the door behind him, readying his sword, standing guard as the injured man, lay on the floor clutching at his shoulder.

"If I were you, I'd surrender now." Link said, looking down on Ryos.

"Really? And why's that?" the Minister asked, a tone of condescension to his voice.

Link was starting to become annoyed with the man. "Because you're injured, and you're trapped, are you not?" Link asked, agitated.

"Actually, Hero of Legend, it is you who's trapped." the Minister said, a smile working it's way across his face. The Minister muttered an incantation in Old Hylian, and threw up his hands, light flowing forth from them, strange glowing walls of orange light encasing the room.

"This changes nothing." Link said, marching towards Ryos, sword pointed at him.

Suddenly the Minister was back on his feet, slashing quickly at Link, and due to his sword's magically induced weightlessness, Link caught each and every one of the strikes, deflecting them with ease, retaliating quickly. The Minister was driven back, his upwards strike having been knocked aside by a horizontal slash from Link, the two ran forward, locking blades once more. Link locked eyes withe the Minister, with something striking him about them, not knowing what, Link broke from their stand-off, slashing downwards, his slash being blocked by Ryos. The Minister made to stab Link, with Link leaping out of the way, and with a strong swing of his sword, Link knocked the Minister's arm far off to the right, then took advantage of the opening, pushing his blade through the Minister's chest.

Link turned around, hearing a thud behind him as he did, he started to wonder what Zelda would say, it wasn't often he killed other Hylians, he couldn't quite remember if they had wanted him alive or- Link whirled around, seeing a stain of blood expanding through the sleeve of his shirt, he made for his sword, which he had sheathed, but was knocked over onto the nearby desk. Link tried to right himself, an was met with an enormous pain in his right shoulder, he looked over and noted that the Minister had stabbed his blade straight through his shoulder, in order to secure him to the table.

"Sorry about that, just wanted to make sure you didn't go anywhere, or attack me, that is. I need to get this trans-location spell ready without any distractions." the Minister said in a matter of fact manner.

Link looked up, fighting through the pain in his shoulder, he looked upon the Minister, being able to look straight through the sizable chest wound Link had inflicted upon him. "H..how are you..alive?" Link asked through gritted teeth.

The Minister stood up, looking Link in the eyes, a serious expression on his face, with Link noting that none of his wounds were even bleeding. "That, Mr. Hero, is something for me to know, and you to ponder while I finish this trans-location spell." the Minister said with a smile, returning to scrawling sigils on the room's floor. Link fought against the pain, managing to prop himself up on his elbows, his blood running down the sword that impaled him onto the desk. The Minister turned around, his face at first forming a stunned expression, which quickly faded to annoyance. "Hero, I must ask you to stop that at once, the Master would be quite displeased if I brought you to him in sorry condition, he is quite excited to meet you." Minister Ryos said, returning to his knees, writing out more sigils. Link was shaking with the effort it took to stay upright, but after a few more moments, fell back to the desk, he noted a wet sensation underneath him, slowly coming to realize how much blood he had lost. He glanced over at the Minister, who was distracted by a seemingly distant banging on the door. "You stay right there." the Minister said sarcastically as he ignored the banging. Then he heard it, a female voice, Zelda's voice, calling to him, her tone frantic. Link was snapped back into full consciousness, he looked over towards the corner of the room and spotted his sword, still sheathed, Link recalled the Minister knocking it off during their struggle, before pinning him to the table, Link called upon his Triforce of Courage, remembering how it reacted with the blade, he extended his fingers as his Triforce mark began to glow brightly, his sword slowly beginning to draw near.

**oOo**

"He must have some manner of warding spell active, we can't break through." Impa said, she and the other Sheikah had been attacking the door with their Great Swords, but to no avail, the door not budging.

Zelda rushed to the door, hitting her fist against it, tearing the lavender silken gloves she wore. "Link! Link!" she called as she continued battering the door. It was obvious something was amiss, a strange orange glow had appeared from under the door, with the sounds of the struggle between Link and the Minister ceasing.

Audrik ran up to his sister and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm yourself, sister, this barrier shall be felled soon, and Minister Ryos brought to justice!" he exclaimed, a look of conviction upon his face.

Zelda cast her gaze downwards, her worry turning to anger, she felt a rage growing inside of her, the likes of which she hadn't felt in ages, she moved forward, coming close to the door, she shifted her feet into a fighting stance, with Impa, Oren, and the two other Sheikah, Ara, and Trokon, looking on curiously. Audrik had never seen his sister in a state like this before, and moved to approach her when he was nearly blinded by a bright flash from the back of her hand, her Triforce of Wisdom roaring to life, surrounding her body in a golden aura, letting out a scream she pulled back her hand, and after a moment, flung it at the door.

**oOo**

Link held out his hand, his sword levitated slowly, with the Minister taking notice.

"No!" he yelled, racing to take hold of the blade, but before he could make it, it flew handle first into Link's grasp. He ran at the desk Link was on, making to remove the sword from his grasp when suddenly the door behind him blew open, his warding spell falling apart around them, he whirled to find the Princess herself, drawing on her Triforce's power.

Link moved as much as he could, the sword still pinning him to the table, Minister Ryos moved backwards, Zelda's golden aura surging around her, her eyes settling on him. Link readied his sword, and as soon as the Minister was close, slashed at his left arm, his blade moving straight through. The Minister screamed as he watched his severed limb fall to the ground, and then curiously disappear in a puff of black smoke. Link fell back against the desk, letting out a yelp of pain as he moved against the blade in his shoulder.

The Minister looked around panicked, there was no way to get the Hero into the trans-location circle now, he had to go himself before he was caught. Minister Ryos dashed towards the circle, hearing the Prince yell "Stop him!" from behind. He looked back, seeing the Princess fall to her knees, her golden aura diminishing.

Prince Audrik and the Sheikah were in one stride's length of the Minister before he yelled a word of old Hylian, the circle he stood in suddenly erupting in a green light, leaving only a glowing mark on the floor, the Minister having vanished. Audrik turned his attention to the desk, seeing Link laying upon it, sword through his shoulder, blood dripping over the edge of the desk. "Good Goddesses! Someone help Mr. Link!" he shouted, clearly overwhelmed by the day's events.

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed as she ran to his side, she held his head in one arm, resting the other on his chest, he met her gaze, watching a tear run down her cheek.

"I'm...I'm alright..I've been though worse." Link said quietly, sounding as if he were out of breath, his senses were dulling, the blood loss becoming quite severe. Impa and Oren ran over as a group of Guards entered the room.

"A little late aren't we?!" the Princess shot at them, causing them to stumble back, her infuriated gaze falling on them.

"Princess, there's nothing they could have done." Impa said, resting her hand on the Princesses's shoulder.

"I know..I just...don't want to lose him again." the Princess said, Impa nodding, understanding. Zelda slowly released Link, placing a hand over her eyes as he yelled out in pain as Oren carefully removed the sword from his shoulder, so as to lift him onto a stretcher, brought to them by the Guards.

Zelda ran along with the Guards as they rushed to the infirmary, knowing Link needed immediate medical attention. she placed a hand on his forehead, looking into his eyes, "I love you." she said, a small smile forming through her concern as smile formed on Link's face, his eyes settling on her.

**oOo**

Audrik walked around the circumference of the trans-location circle, looking up at Oren, "Is there any way we can find out where he went by what he wrote here?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

The Sheikah Trokon looked upon it, "Only if we knew what he said before he vanished, the circle generates the energy needed for the trans-location, you have to verbally state where you want it to send you." he said, joining Oren, Ara, and the Prince.

"I'd trust his word." Oren stated, "Of all of our number, Trokon is the most magically versed.

"Great." Audrik said sarcastically, looking out the window onto the grounds below, he watched as the crowds of people flowed through the courtyard, the games continuing as usual, the festival attendees not even being aware of what had just transpired, for all the Prince knew the Minister could have merely warped himself into the middle of the crowd, blending in with them in order to slip away. "So, for all we know some of our most valuable information is being handed straight to an unknown enemy of our Kingdom." Audrik stated, casting his gaze downward.

"I assure you, we will find him soon, we Sheikah always do." Oren assured the Prince, with Ara and Trokon nodding in agreement.

The Prince pondered what he had seen, the Minister was obviously wounded, but did not bleed, his arm was severed, but no where to be found...Audrik grew more concerned, what in Hyrule is Minister Ryos?

**oOo**

Zelda sat by Link's bedside, with the help of a red potion he healed quickly, and to Zelda's amusement, he was quite ready to get out of the Castle's infirmary and back to his own devices, which of course included her.

"Calm yourself, my love." Zelda said with a smile, placing a hand on Link's forearm.

"Easy for you to say, you weren't pinned onto a table with a sword." Link said, looking over the room.

"True, but you were" Zelda answered, Link was always so foolish and stubborn, she wished he would just rest once in a while.

"It's healed, gone completely." Link answered, wincing as he moved his arm back and forth as proof he was alright.

"The wound may be gone on the outside, but is still healing inside." Zelda said sternly, placing her hand on Link's opposite shoulder.

"Point taken." Link said with a sigh, "My apologies for being rude, you know I love you." he said, a small smile forming on his face.

Zelda leaned in, kissing him on the cheek, "I know." she said cheerily, a joyful smile on her face, the stage had been set for her coronation as Queen, and whether or not she chose to go through with it, she'd make sure she'd have Link by her side.

Link sat up, turning so his legs hung over the bed, he pushed himself off, standing up, he put on another shirt which had been supplied by a Guard, as his was heavily stained with his own blood, a small shiver traversing his spine as he recalled the strange fact that Minister Ryos seemingly didn't bleed, nor did a grievous chest wound have any effect on him. Link pondered this shortly, staring at the ground, until his attention was grabbed by Zelda returning, having left to fetch them water.

"Link! You need to rest!" she exclaimed, a look on her face akin to what a parent would give an unruly child.

"I will rest, in our bed chamber." Link said, a wide grin on his face, as he bolted from the infirmary.

"Ugh." Zelda groaned as she gave chase.

A jolt of pain hit his shoulder every step he took, but it was nothing compared to what he had felt when the wound was fresh, over his many lifetimes he had become used to dealing with pain of all sorts, it was hard to avoid when one made a living of traversing monster laden temples and dungeons, besides, it was fun to have Zelda give chase for once, in the lifetimes they had met as children, they had put the rule in place that he'd always try to catch her, he was never one for rules. He soon came upon the bed chamber he shared with Zelda, darting into it after unlocking the door, he ran to his pack and pulled out the silver clamshell package, opening it to see the gold, sapphire adorned ring was still present, he was about to make his way back towards the door when the other, black clamshell package caught his attention, he didn't want to check it, the ring contained inside made him nervous, on his way back from Markus's Curiosities he had scrawled a rudimentary containment spell inside of the packaging, in order to keep whatever was inside the ring, inside the ring, as one of the few things that wards off evil spirits, is an even stronger evil spirit.

"Link! In every lifetime I think to myself, that just maybe you'll cease your immature ways, but I clearly must not get my expectations too...what is that?" Zelda said as she entered, noticing the object in Link's hand.

Link whirled around, taking his mind off the strange ring that remained in his pack, he walked over to Zelda, looking into her eyes, "I know you still have the engagement ring I gave you, from all those lifetime's ago, but I thought it was time I continued the tradition." he said, revealing the ring to her.

Zelda placed a hand on her chest, "Link, it's beautiful." she said softly, looking up at him, "My apologies...for calling you immature." she said.

Link slid the ring onto her finger, "It's okay, you're right, I can be quite childish sometimes." he said with a smile, "I just wanted you to catch me for once." he added, a smirk on his face.

Zelda smiled in return, reflecting on the first time he had chased her through the Castle's garden, trying to avoid the Guards, it must have been at the very least 700 years ago, at that time she and Link still had yet to regain their memories, but still recognized each other somehow, she and Link both thought he truly was a Kokiri then. She laughed about it, falling into Link's arms, resting her head against his chest. "Link, what is your family name in this life?" she asked curiously.

Link looked slightly confused, "Well my love, if you must know it's Arrethron." he said, "Why do you ask?"

"I've just recalled all the times you came to me, with no family and only one name, it's nice to know you have more in this life." she replied, looking at Link, a sweet smile on her face. "You must take me to your home village, and allow me to meet this family of yours." Zelda stated, her smile growing.

Link smiled, closing his eyes, "Yes of course, my sister will not be able to contain her excitement." Link answered, remembering his promise to Nika that he'd return safe. "By the way, when did the Nohansen name replace that of House Harkinian? Link asked curiously, in their last lifetime, Zelda had been "Zelda Harkinian Hyrule".

"I believe it was my grandmother's husband who introduced the Nohansen name." Zelda said placing her hand on her chin in thought. Suddenly she looked up at Link, a look of realization on her face, "When we marry the new family name will be yours!" she said excitedly. Link had always taken whatever her name at the time had been, due to a lack of his own, but in this era, it was different.

"Zelda Arrethron Hyrule...sounds nice." Link said with a smile, embracing Zelda, they looked into each other's eyes, their lives always brought trials and tribulations beyond compare, but the thought of their shared future always saw them through it.

**oOo**

Outside the Castle the crowd parted, townspeople scrambling to out of the way of an enormous black Carriage, being drawn by horses the size of which could not be found in Hyrule, they were covered in armor, and moved aggressively, pulling the imposing Carriage behind them, it was plated with Goron steel, spikes lining the top of it.

The festival's crowds looked on, captivated by the sight, flying on top, a black flag, in the center a gold circle containing a purple background, a gold sigil the shape of the sun in the middle, the crest of the Ambi family, the rulers of Labrynna. This was the first time the Labrynnians had been invited to the festival since the war, Princess Zelda making a point of doing what her father would not, forgive them.

Inside the Carriage, Prince Erris looked out across the masses of people, he had seen much of Hyrule on his way to the Castle, seeing for the first time what his father wanted so wholeheartedly to take. Prince Erris turned, his black hair cascading over his shoulders, he glanced up through the Carriage's skylight, looking at the Castle's various towers and turrets.

"Now I know what my father died for." He said to himself, a dark tone to his voice.

**oOo**

_**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 12! A lot of progress in this one!**_

_**Lady Kiridia: I'm glad you like how their interactions go, I wanted to fluff things up a bit as you can see. As for the flash back, in which Ganon and Link's battle ended in a "draw" so to speak, it took them some time to come to grips with it in their next incarnation, but as the ages progressed, it slowly became something that made them stronger as a couple, with Link and Zelda realizing how fragile their lives actually are, with Link's death forcing them to realize that one of them can be torn away from the other, and that they have to be careful, but unlike everyone else they know they'll always be reunited in their next life, which always does lead to risk taking. There are certain things that have hurt their relationship, like Link's feud with Jakob in their most recent former life, but they always come back from these things, no matter what. And as for the traitorous Minister Ryos, it's quite obvious he's not what he seems! Thanks for the review! =]**_

**_Thank you, and as always, best of luck!_**

**_-Prometheus17_**


	13. The Royal Ball begins

The memories of Minister Ryos's betrayal, escape, and seeming invincibility still fresh in his mind, Audrik stared from the balcony, being six floors above the floor of the great hall, nobles pushed and shoved their way into the enormous hall, from up here Audrik couldn't tell who they were, but it made no difference as they were all the same to him.

"My Lord, should you not be greeting the newly arrived guests?" Oren asked, stepping out from the shadow of the pillar he leaned against.

"I have Minister Hawkwood doing the honors." Audrik responded plainly.

"Forgive me for speaking so freely, but you are their Prince, I'm sure they'd appreciate your greeting far more than that of Minister Hawkwood."

"This is true." Audrik said bowing his head, so many things weighed on his mind, the attack on Kakariko, the Golem's assault, Ryos's betrayal, and now he owed Minister Tonbridge an apology and had yet to reinstate him on the council...his _sister's _council. "Many things distract me, I fear that any greeting I give may seem less sincere than it usually is." he answered, smiling slightly.

"My Prince, what troubles you?" Oren asked, he didn't need the Prince to tell him something was wrong, he knew just by looking at the him, he basically raised the Prince into the man he was now.

"It's just, with all these things that have happened, from what I've been taught, the Hero usually begins his fight at an earlier age than this, the Hero is 18 now, and it seems like whatever's out there, threatening my land and those beyond it is trying to catch up, here we were, sitting in our false sense of security, while a pawn of this dark force worked right under our noses." the Prince said, his expression grim.

"You speak of Minister Ryos." Oren said, glancing at the Prince.

"Correct." answered the Prince, "Whatever it is we are faced with this time, it's proving to be more brazen than past attempts, that man, Ganondorf, he would never raise and army and attack without his presence being known first, and hell, most times he's taken the throne, he brainwashed Hyrule's army into doing his bidding. Even after all this though, where is my sister? She returned but has only made her appearances during council meetings, she hasn't once ventured down to the Great Hall to greet our guests, she leaves this to me, I'm the one sending orders, I'm the one dealing with royal matters of higher priority than Minister Hawkwood is cleared to sort out, and I can almost guarantee you that I will be the one to deal with this Minister Tonbridge matter. Do not get me wrong, Oren, I love my sister, but the arrival of Mr. Link has her beyond distracted, they are together in the bed chamber they now share at all times, Mr. Link is my friend, but I feel he needs to allow my sister to focus on her position as Princess, instead of having Minister Hawkwood and I deal with all of Hyrule's affairs." the Prince said, sighing and leaning against the balcony's guard rail. "All those townspeople, out there in the courtyard, playing games, and competing in contests, their lives are so simple, but they dream of being a royal like me, or a noble like them, they have no idea what comes with it."

"Prince, your sister and Mr. Link, they...have been romantically involved for centuries, they have only just encountered each other again after three centuries of being apart, I feel we cannot understand this feeling, the way they are now, may only just be temporary, give them time to rekindle what they had in their past lives, besides, you are doing rather well when it comes to putting Hyrule in order, if your sister sees this, she may start treating you like more of an adult." Oren stated, his tone perpetually neutral.

Audrik looked upon his guardian, one eye wide open, the other slightly narrowed, "Sir Oren, I had no idea you were a relationship expert of this high a degree." the Prince said, I smile working it's way onto his face.

"Though I do not express emotion, it does do not elude me." Oren said, nodding his head slightly at Audrik.

It was undeniable Oren had emotion, he had made displays of frustration most frequently, and only recently made a display of sadness, during the Hero's supposed death. The times it was most evident though, was when he was with Impa or Lemuria, it was a secret only known to the Royals and the Sheikah Tribe, Oren and Impa were bonded in the Sheikah equivalent of marriage, Lemuria being their daughter, which is why Impa trusted her with Zelda's well being to such a degree, if one observed Oren closely, they might see the look in his eyes soften when seeing them, something Oren himself would not be quick to admit. The practice of hiding emotion was an ancient part of Sheikah society, and even though it was now outdated, Oren continued the practice, in order to pay tribute to his ancestors.

Oren stepped forward, standing next to the Prince as they watched the servants dart through the crowd of Nobles, he walked, with Oren at his side, to the courtyard window, he peered out, seeing numerous carriages arriving, the flags of lands near and far atop them, most noticeably he saw that higher up Zora and Goron chieftains from all lands were finally arriving, the Zora were cultured, kind, and courteous, but Gorons were raucous, noisy, and caused damage every year, Audrik liked the Gorons. He looked down at the third floor outdoor balcony, the servants were putting the final touches on it, readying it for what could be his sister's coronation, the thought made him undeniably nervous, she'd be standing there, in the open with only a compliment of guards at her side...well not exactly, he'd be there, and so would the Hero. Audrik tilted his head upwards, looking to the night sky, the stars glowed bright, Audrik noted with satisfaction that every time a bird tried to fly out, or in, they'd instantly collide with an invisible barrier, a ripple in the air following it's impact. He had hired Master Orvue, the second highest ranking sorcerer, after Minister Tonbridge (who was on leave at the time) to repair and replace towers damaged or destroyed by the Golem's rampage, and he did just that, the magical forcefield around Castle Town being intact and at full strength.

"Shall we make our way to greet our new arrivals?" Oren asked, looking at the Prince.

"We shall." Aurdik answered, leading the way as he and Oren ventured to the floor of the great hall.

**oOo**

Link caught himself with one arm as he fell over, his other arm entangled in his formal tunic, he righted himself, pulling the shirt over his head, and finally leaning down to pull his black trousers up from his knees, he quickly fastened all the strapps and tied all the strings necessary to keep his formal outfit on. Donning formal wear was always difficult, he spent most of his time throwing on casual clothes or armor, not delicately pulling on fastenings of various types, all while doing his absolute best to avoid damaging the fragile black fabric, and the gold and silver threads embroidered into it. He turned, giving the last strap a less than careful yank. He looked into the mirror, his new formal wear fit him better, the clothing actually being tailored to him, the last set he had, which had met it's fate at the hands of the golem, belonged to Oren, and to Link's dismay, was slightly too large for him. He pulled on his cuffs, and looked back to see Zelda in her underclothes, quickly putting a dress on, beginning to tie the strings in the back.

"Weren't you the one who said I had to hurry?" Link asked with a smirk.

Zelda shot him a glance and rolled her eyes, "You dressed faster than I expected." she said, focusing on fastening her dress, when suddenly she felt Link's hands guiding hers as she did so, it was something he had done in all of their past lives, it was something she really liked, and he knew that.

He stepped away, watching as Zelda turned, the white dress she wore swishing around her, and slowly settling at her sides, her wavy blonde hair settling over her shoulders, chest, and back. Link smiled, Zelda still made him feel a bit weak in the knees. She took his hand as they left her bed chamber. Link looked down at her hand, grasping his as they descended the stairs, a compliment of guards walking ahead, and behind them. As they made their way closer Link became increasingly aware she was not letting go of his hand. This struck him as odd, Zelda usually kept their relationship private, preferring the Nobles and other higher-ups didn't see her affection for Link in the open, she had always been told it was unbecoming of a Princess and future Queen. "You're not letting go of my hand?" Link said, a hint of inquisitiveness in his voice.

Zelda slowed, a slightly hurt look upon her face, "Do...do you wish for me to do so?" she asked in a hesitant manner.

"No, it's just, you always wanted to keep our relationship out of the public eye, I'm just...not used to this...I like it" he answered, Zelda's sweet facial expression returning.

"Our relationship is not meant to be a secret." she said, "People like to see the Hero and the Princess together, I'd like to finally put our relationship in the public eye, I want all to know that I love you." she said, gazing upon Link.

"I would like that." he answered with a smile, gripping her hand tighter. They finally made it to the second floor, they began to descend the grand staircase, coming to a stop on the landing before the final flight of stairs, the guards formed three lines, one on either side, and one behind, as Minister Hawkwood, dressed in ornate formal wear approached standing diagonally to Zelda's right, while a group of men carrying horns of various types gathered opposite him, diagonally to Link's right. Link looked out across the massive crowd in the hall some members of it taking notice, while others carried on. Monsters of any size and strength had no effect on Link, but being in front of this massive a crowd unnerved him slightly, Zelda noticed this, stroking her left hand over his, and smiling at him vibrantly.

Minister Hawkwood looked at Link and Zelda, "Princess, are you and Mr. Link ready?"

"Yes we are." she answered, her tone upbeat and joyful.

Minister Hawkwood turned to the group of horn players, "We are going with introduction number three, one and a half times normal speed, begin on my count."

Link looked over at the Minister, who, with a wave of his hand began their playing. The horns sounded, a short crescendo was all it took to grab the attention of everyone in the room, and some in the courtyard who were able to see in through the open doors.

"Ladies, Gentleman, people of the court, I present to you Princess Zelda, and her Fiance', Sir Link of House Arrethron!" the man shouted, somehow projecting his voice throughout the entire room.

_"__House_ Arrethron?" Link thought.

The Great Hall erupted in applause and cheers, Link looking over the crowd, analyzing all the faces of the Nobles, seeing sincerity in most, but envy in others, to his side Zelda waved and smiled at the crowd, she had hundreds of years of practice, but to Link this might as well be new, he stiffly waved too, with some Nobles frowning at him.

Zelda began to speak as the crowd's cheers died down, "Hello everyone, thank you for coming to Hyrule's annual Summer Festival, so far the season has presented us with challenges and tragedies of the most unwelcome sort, the siege of Kakariko claimed many lives, as did the Golem's rampage, but what it did not do was break our spirits, we Hylians have emerged from situations of all types, our true strengths shining through any oppression one might attempt to force on us, monsters do not frighten us, and those who control them do not weaken us, together we've made it through everything, and that's why Hyrule stays prosperous, our economic standing being the envy of the lands around us, and our public health the best it can be. We will not falter, we will not bow before evil, and we will not surrender to threats of any sort, thank you for making me proud to be your Princess, and on this night your Queen!"

The crowd began to cheer more wildly, with Zelda smiling, waiting for silence to fall again, she looked down at her hand, setting her sights on the golden ring, the dark blue sapphire sitting on top of it. "I thank you for your undying bravery, and your kindness, I would next like to announce that I will soon be married to Sir Link, of House Arrethron! The Hero of Legend!" she shouted for all to hear, raising Link's hand into the air, their hands together, fingers intertwined. The crowd's cheering came even louder than before, the crowd realizing they were watching history unfold.

Link began to smile, his hand raised, intertwined with Zelda's. He watched in amusement as the crowd cheered wildly, he wasn't used to this, even after he saved Hyrule he always managed to keep a low profile. Up above he noticed all seven Sheikah leaping through the shadows, scouring the crowd for any sign of a threat, ready to pounce on it immediately, whatever it may be.

Zelda lowered their hands, readying herself to speak once more, "Without further ado, I will allow Minister Hawkwood to announce our guests." she smiled, giving the crowd one last wave before she stepped back, gesturing to the Minister to stand in front of them.

"I present to you, King Laorik, ruler of the Hyrulean River Zora! he said as a procession of Zora strode in, their King being very tall and well muscled, it was quite a departure from the Zora Kings of the past, especially King Zora XVI.

"The honorable Denizens of Death Mountain, and their leader Chief Darbraken." a long line of Gorons walked in, the vibrations of their steps shaking the floor of the room, at the end of the procession, an abnormally large Goron, a sand colored beard on his face strode in, an enormous steel hammer, ornate designs covering it, was in his hand, leaning up against his shoulder, he looked almost exactly like Darunia.

"From the East, the Chancellor of Holodrum and his family." Surrounded by Guards, the governing family of Holodrum walked in, waving to the gathered crowd.

"From the land of Holodrum, Chief Elder Magnar!" Another group of Gorons walked in, their leader the same size as Darkallin, with a far larger white beard. The Gorons of Holodrum began to beat their chests and howl the moment they saw their Hyrulean brethren, who returned the gesture, startling many of the guests present in the room.

"From our neighoring land of Termina, Mayor Thadean Met of Clock Town" The Mayor walked in, Clock Town Guard surrounding him.

"The esteemed Great Bay Zoras and their leaders, the Indigo-Go's" The Zora band walked forward. their current members looking exactly like the former members Link remembered meeting, and playing on stage with as Mikau.

"The Snowhead Gorons, and their Chief Darmani V, descendant of the great hero of the Snowhead Gorons." The Snowhead Goron's to began to beat their chests and howl, the Gorons of Hyrule and Holodrum responding.

Link's attention began to stray after Minister Hawkwood introduced Princess Kayala of Gamelon, he looked upon the walls, portraits of past rulers caught his eyes, Link being able to recognize more than half of them, stained glass windows in the upper reaches of the hall, running along walkways depicted sages from different eras, Link smiled when he saw the depictions of Darunia, Saria, Ruto, Impa, Nabooru, and Rauru among them, they had been the first sages he had united, and they had left an everlasting mark on him. Link's wandering mind was suddenly snapped back to attention, hearing something he hadn't quite expected.

"Prince Erris of Labrynna!" Minister Hawkwood declared, men clad in black armor, with violet and gold detailing stretching across their suits walked in, hands on their swords, in the middle walked a man around Link's age, who was dressed the same, though from his armor hung a cape, the Ambi family crest adorning it, his long black hair hung around his shoulders, while his hand hovered above his sword's hilt. The crowd cheered and clapped just as much, but their was somewhat of a cautious feeling to it, the recent war with Labrynna didn't just hurt relations between the ruling classes, it had it's effects on everyone, many fathers and sons had died in the war with Labrynna, all because King Marick wanted Hyrule, it's natural beauty was envied by other nations, but none risked their own people, their own land, to take it like he did. It was obvious the Labrynnians were uneasy, their fingers twitching at their swords, as if to ready themselves for an attack they were almost sure was coming.

"I'd like to welcome our special guests from Labrynna personally." Zelda said, waving Minister Hawkwood out of the way, "They are our guests, I invited them with the intention of repairing the mistakes of our fathers and bringing friendship back to our lands once more." Zelda said, smiling at the Labrynnians, their forms relaxing as they made there way into the Great Hall.

Link watched as they walked away, and almost as if he knew, Prince Erris turned around and looked at Link, the Prince had a serious demeanor to him, which caused Link to grow suspicious, but Link knew if he brought this up with any one, they'd pin it on a prejudice against Labrynnians, with Link's father having died in the Hyrule-Labrynna war being the perfect reason for such a conclusion. As if on queue Prince Erris smirked at Link, before following his Guards to the area of the Great Hall designated for the Labrynnians.

"Glad that's over, are we?" Zelda asked, a playful tone to her voice.

"Wasn't the worst thing I've been through." Link answered, returning the tone.

Link noticed Zelda's grip on his hand tighten, looking up ahead he saw Princess Kayala talking to Audrik, swishing her dress, and every now and then draping her arms around his neck, "Is something the matter?" Link asked, finding Zelda's reaction quite humorous.

"Just a moment." Zelda answered, a growling tone to her voice.

Link scanned the room, suddenly seeing a familiar face, his looks distinguished him from your average Zora, his blue markings had more character, his head-tail being a different shape than the others. Link walked over until he was within arms reach of the Zora. "Excuse me, are you the guitarist of the Indigo-go's?"

The Zora turned around and smiled, "What is it, you want a pictograph, a signature?

Link stood almost stunned, the Zora hadn't been there for his introduction, so Link thought to introduce himself, "My name is Link, I'm the Hero of Legend...as they call me."

"Right! I knew you looked familiar!" the Zora exclaimed, "Maybe it is I who should be asking for _your_ signature." he said with a laugh.

"Are you descended from the original Mikau?" Link asked, unable to hold back his curiosity any longer.

The Zora's face adopted a somber expression, "Yes...I am...why?"

"I knew him in one of my past lives...he was a good man." Link answered, Mikau's story had been the one that touched him the most, when he transformed into Mikau he was bombarded by memories of fame, friendship, love, and his painful end at the hands of the Gerudo Pirates. It hurt to know he had to leave Termina, and leave the Zora, leave Lulu without Mikau.

"I'll drink to that." The Zora answered with small smile.

Zelda approached Link from behind, grabbing his shoulder, snapping him out of his reminiscing. "Link, do you know him?" she asked cautiously, wondering why Link was talking to a Zora from Termina.

"I was acquainted with his ancestor in one of my past lives, you must remember my stories about my time in Termina." Link answered smiling.

The Zora bowed, "Princess Zelda, I am honored to meet you." he said, lifting his head as Zelda extended her hand.

Zelda shook his hand, "The honor is mine, even in Hyrule I have heard of the Indigo-go's, what may I address you as?" she asked with a smile.

The Zora glanced over at Link, a broad grin on his face, "Mikau." he stated.

Link smiled, "It's been nice to meet you."

A voice behind them caught Mikau's attention, "I better get back, Japas needs me, I never imagined I'd meet the Hero of Legend and the Princess here, it's been an honor, I hope we meet again." the Zora said, smiling before he went off to help his bandmate.

"You've met some interesting individuals, my dearest." Zelda said to Link as they walked away.

"I can thank the Goddesses for that, my love." Link replied with a smile, taking Zelda's arm in his own. "What had you so vexed?" Link asked curiously, recalling the moment from earlier when she had left his company.

"Oh...I...well...Princess Kayala is trying to find her way into Hylian politics, I wasn't about to let her use my brother as the means to that end." she answered.

"Are you sure you're not just being his over-protective big sister?" Link countered teasingly.

Zelda playfully slapped him on the shoulder, "Watch your mouth, or you might sleep in your own bed chamber tonight." she teased in return, before lying her head on his shoulder as they both laughed.

**oOo**

Prince Erris sat slightly hunched in his seat, examining the crystal glass that contained his wine, he set it down, looking over at his bodyguard, "Am I correct in assuming they won't try to poison me?" he asked, smirking at the man.

His body guard was an abnormally tall, well built man with waist length hair so blonde it was almost white, he had a short, pointed beard of the same color on his chin, his eyes emerald green. "I wouldn't know, I could boil it for you if you wish, see if anything happens." he said with a grin.

"Prince Erris, correct?" a short man asked, approaching the Prince from behind.

"Yes, who are you?

"My name is Krin Gavan, you might recognize me as one of the most important men in Hyrule." the man said grinning.

Prince Erris motioned towards his bodyguard, who had gone from a relaxed position, to sitting bolt upright, "Get to the point, or I'll have him throw you halfway across the room." the Prince said, completely unamused with the man's boasting.

The man made a short nervous laugh, "What a delightful sense of humor you have, Prince!"

The Prince and his bodyguard exchanged annoyed glances, but decided to hear the man out.

"I was going to ask you to do away with that obviously lowborn boy who is with the Princess, when I look at you, I see a warrior of unequaled prowess, hell, I have half a mind to go over there and challenge him myself, I was going to sweep Lady Zelda off her feet tonight." the man said, smiling to himself.

"You would lose." the Prince said plainly, not even looking at the man.

Krin Gavan was visibly stunned, "Wh...wh...why do you say that?" he asked, the frustration in his voice obvious.

"Because he's the "_Hero of Legend_", or were you not here for that part?" Prince Erris retorted.

"And how do you know that?" Krin asked the Prince, a condescending tone in his voice. "I can tell just by looking at him, I can see the power of the Goddesses, flowing within him...and her." the Prince said, placing his eyes on Zelda.

"Well then, will you consider my offer, I'll pay you 8000 rupees, what's that equal to in Labrynnian currency? 16000?" Krin said with a laugh.

The Prince grabbed the back of the Krin's neck with all the force he had, causing the smaller man to make a short pained gasp.

"What are you doing? You know not who you trifle with." Krin said through gritted teeth.

"Just so you know, if an associate of mine had done his job correctly, you wouldn't have to worry about the Hero, and the Princess would be all yours to get rejected by, but he failed, and the Hero is still alive, tell me, do you know what that means?" Prince Erris asked, channeling magical energy to his fingers.

"Wha...what?" Krin asked beginning to sweat.

"It means you could implicate me in the Golem's rampage...now, do you know what that means?" The Prince said, his smirk turning into a wide grin.

Sweat dripped down Krin's face, "What?" he asked quietly, the fear in his voice clear.

"_It means I have to kill you."_ the Prince said, a maniacal tone to his voice, all Krin could do was let out a short squeak as the Prince shot a bolt of electricity into Krin, killing him almost instantly. Prince Erris kept a hold of his neck, and slowly lowered Krin's head onto the table, subsequently placing the wine next his head, then pushing it over, spilling it on the table. "Looks like the type to drink himself into this kind of state, does he not?" the Prince asked his bodyguard.

"Was that really necessary?" his bodyguard asked.

"Yes, he insulted my land! Labrynna is an economic wreck at the moment, but 8000 rupees are hardly worth that much to us!" the Prince shot, his anger boiling over within him. Ever since the war with Hyrule ended, Labrynna had been left devastated, the economy was always in poor condition, poverty was common, and diseases spread like wildfire, with healers and potion makers in short supply, even the protector of Labrynna, the Greart Maku Tree was dying. Prince Erris grew up having to do his best to remedy these issues, his father having died in the final battle of the war, the battle to protect Labrynna's border. The King of Hyrule made sure they received no help, wanting to see his vengeance come in the form of Labrynna being cut off from the other lands, killing it from the inside out, but the one who had hurt him, hurt his land and his people was dead, now it was his young son on the throne, the King of Hyrule made Erris pay for his father's mistakes, something Erris was could never forgive. Only recently Holodrum had come to Labrynna's aid, but all Princess Zelda did was reopen Hyrule's borders to Labrynnian citizens, Prince Erris didn't want to send his people over to Hyrule, he wanted the Labrynna he had heard existed before the war back, he vowed he'd restore his land at any cost, _any_. "Shall we go say hello?" Prince Erris asked, nodding towards Link and Zelda.

"I won't attack an unarmed opponent." his bodyguard said, staring ahead as they walked.

Prince Erris took out a seer's stone, and tapped it three times, his Guards fanned out, positioning themselves close to the Castle Guards on duty, Erris looked around, seeing his other allies had gotten his message, noting the black cloaked figures moving swiftly, and unnoticed up against the walls of the hall, slowly extending long and thin blades from their sleeves. The Prince turned and shot a confident smile at his bodyguard, "You and your Knight's honor, don't you ever think it gets in the way, Volga?"

**oOo**

_**Here it is, the big night! Everyone's here, including some mysterious guests invited by Prince Erris, who is quite the troubled person.**_

_**Lady Kiridia: Don't apologize, your theories are awesome and well thought out. I hope this explained some of Prince Erris's character, and I hope it gave you more theory fuel! Thanks for the review!**_

_**Shout out to akiaookami, Encyclopedia of Awesome, Hyrule147, LuLu911, and Kibec for Favoriting and Following, thank you!**_

_**For those who are unaware, the Indigo-Go's are a Zora band that essentially also serves as the Terminian Zora's governing body in Majora's Mask, they are not my creation.**_

**_Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!_**

**_As always, best of luck!_**

**_-Prometheus17_**


	14. Prince Erris

_**Ten years ago**_

Prince Erris hid under a table in his bed chamber, his bodyguard staying close, intermittently laying a hand on the shoulder of the terrified young boy. Off in the distance the sound of bombs exploding, men screaming, and horses running could be heard drawing nearer, the war was no longer an invasion of Hyrule as his father planned, it was now a fight to protect Labrynna. King Daltus Nohansen Hyrule was not a cruel man, but a fierce one, his land was attacked, and not only did he push the invaders back, he brought the fight to them, threatening to take what was theirs after their failed attempt at stealing what is his.

Erris looked up, watching his bodyguard pacing the room nervously, "Sir Volga, are we going to die?"

His bodyguard looked caught off guard, the light green of his eyes being visible just underneath the fringe of the helmet he wore, "Not if I have anything to say about it." he said calmly, doing his best to bring a feeling of safety to the young boy, but there was none to be had, tears rolled down his face as his bodyguard looked on, his nervousness growing. Labrynna's borders had been breached two weeks prior and already the Hylian forces had worked their way into the heart of Labrynna, fighting through town after town, with their fight now literally on the Castle's doorstep.

"Is my father dead?" the Prince asked quietly, keeping his face buried in his arms.

Sir Volga looked at the Prince, not sure what to say, he knew there was little to no chance of the King being alive, he joined his elite group of Knights in trekking to Labrynna's border, to help his soldiers defend it, with the fight being so close, he would have undoubtedly returned to collect Erris and move further away from the attacking force, but he hadn't. "I'm sure he's fine, busy defending the Castle is all." Sir Volga said, casting his gaze downwards, completely aware of his lie.

"Are you sure?" Erris asked, looking up at the tall man, clad in black armor, complete with the Ambi family crest, his white hair falling over it.

Before he could answer a loud banging came, shaking the chamber door. Sir Volga raised his spear, "Who's there?" he asked, adding a threatening tone to his voice.

"Sir Tallus, Sir!" the voice answered.

Sir Volga hastily undid the locks, allowing a contingent of guards entry. "What's this all about?" he shot, angry at their intrusion.

"We need your help, Sir Volga, the Hylian army, they've pushed passed the front lines, they're headed for us, you're the most skilled warrior we have, you're assistance is necessary!" the man answered, his panic showing through.

"You know I can't help, the King ordered me to stay here and guard Prince Erris, he is the heir to the throne and must be protected." he said, looking menacingly at his fellow Labrynnian Knight. "Get the Garo to help you." Sir Volga said as he turned towards Erris, the young boy's frightened look growing more serious.

"They are helping, currently the Garo are the only thing stopping the Hylians from entering the Castle, if we don't get the help we need, there will be no throne for Erris to take!" Sir Tallus shot at Volga.

It was true, the Labrynnian invasion of Hyrule was unprovoked, and done without warning, why the King had done it was anyone's guess, but there were surely no good reasons behind his sudden and quite massive decision, the King of Hyrule would be furious about this, and Volga knew just as well as all of the other Knights that Labrynna may soon become just another part of Hyrule. "Fine, my assistance is yours, but I must do one thing first." Volga said, walking towards the Prince. Kneeling down he placed a hand on his shoulder, "I must take my leave now, but only to protect the Castle, I will return, you have my word as a Knight." Sir Volga said, smiling at the young Prince.

Erris said nothing, continuing to stare at the floor, wondering if the Hylians would execute him, when suddenly he was distracted by a scraping noise. He looked up to see his bodyguard walking backwards around him, with his spear he was scraping a circle, complete with strange sigils into the ground. "What are you doing?" the Prince asked, his breathing heavy.

"This circle will protect you, it will form a magical barrier around you no weapon may pierce." Volga replied as he finished the circle. He tapped his spear against a sigil to Erris's right three times, and the circle began to glow, with a barrier of light shooting up around Erris. Volga walked to the door, joining the other Knights, with one last look, Volga nodded to the Prince, before the door was shut and magically sealed.

Erris waited all night, his heart pounding, he had heard the Hylian forces not just breach the Castle walls, but blow them down, he heard them enter the Castle, he heard men falling throughout the halls, the clanging of swords and screams echoing into his small chamber...until it all just stopped. There was no warning, no sound that let him know the battle was over, everything just went quiet, but not a calm quiet, it was a grim, dead type of quiet.

Erris every now and then gazed out of the window, seeing men far below pacing back and forth, it had been an entire day since he had seen Volga, or anyone for that matter, he slumped against the wall and slid to the floor, placing his face in his hands, his father, Volga, everyone he knew were almost definitely dead, could he be the only surviving Labrynnian citizen in the Castle? His stomach ached from hunger and his eyes felt heavy from sleep deprivation, but he paid no mind to this, only worried about what had happened to those he cared about, and being concerned about what would happen when he was inevitably found. He let sleep take him though, not being able to resist his fatigue.

He was awoken by the sound of yells from the courtyard below, he ran to the window, through which he could see men being executed far below, without a doubt Knights and other courtiers that survived. He felt sick, running over to a chair as fast as he could, he moved it closer the table in the middle of the room. Erris looked at the circle around him, it was the only safety he had. The Prince rested his head on the table, but soon shot bolt upright when a loud banging came at the door, the Hylians had found him, they were forcing the door open. Erris threw himself to the ground, placing his hand on a sigil right as the door blew open, the magic keeping it shut dispelling in a blue flash of light.

Erris couldn't see a thing through the barrier of light around him, but he could hear.

"Looks like we found someone, ey? Reckon it's the Prince?" a voice asked.

"Probably, considering we haven't found him yet, and that's a pretty powerful barrier spell protecting whoever's inside there." another voice answered.

Erris moved underneath the table as a ripple went through the forcefield, meaning someone touched it.

"Damn! That thing hurts!" the first voice said.

"Of course it does, it's pure magical energy formed into a solid construct meant to protect whoever's inside!" the other voice answered.

"Stow the attitude, Elgon!" the first voice said.

"Read a spellbook every now and then and I wouldn't have any reason to correct you, Viscen." the second voice retorted.

Erris covered his mouth and held completely still so as not to make a sound, not wanting to make it any more obvious he was there

"Hello? Anyone behind this barrier?" the first voice called.

Erris heard someone else enter, the two voices quieted, when the newcomer spoke.

"I assume you've found the Prince?" he asked, a tone of authority to his voice.

The two voices from before tried to answer at the same time, they both stopped mid-sentence, a silence following. Having seemingly worked it out, Erris heard the second voice answer, "We assume so, King Daltus, my Lord."

"The King? The King is here?!" Prince Erris thought, his heart pounding, he feared this may be his last day, as the King called for the barrier spell to be broken.

Within minutes another individual entered the room, soon, after an incantation, the barrier around Erris began to grow dim, it's form shimmering, it all of a sudden shattered like glass, each individual piece breaking into nothingness upon coming into contact with another object.

Erris struggled as he was dragged from the room, but what was an eleven year old boy to do against two full grown men, let alone Knights. The Prince grit his teeth as they held his arms, every now and then swearing when he'd make an escape attempt. Erris looked up, seeing a bearded face staring down at him, the man's hair was a golden color, his eyes a glowing blue, the Prince locked eyes with the man, not wanting what little authority he had left to be forgotten.

"Do you know who I am?" the man asked.

"King Daltus of Hyrule." Erris answered coldly.

"Good good." the man said, "Do you know why I'm here?"

"We attacked you, so you did the same." Prince Erris replied, the plain expression he had never changing.

"Smart boy, I see your father hasn't bothered lying to you, tell me, do you know why he attacked my land?" the King asked, keeping his eyes locked with Erris's. "He attacked because he coveted Hyule's beauty, it's diversity, he wanted the chosen land of the Goddesses." the King said without waiting for Erris to answer.

"I don't want it, I wish my father didn't either, that way he wouldn't be dead." Erris said, casting his eyes downward.

"What do you want?" the King asked.

"For you to leave us alone!" the Prince exclaimed.

Some of the men present laughed, with a look from the King making them shut their mouths immediately.

"Prince, what you're father did...it was not your fault, that much is true, I won't take Labrynna, I won't take your throne, it's all yours if you agree to one thing." the King said, his gaze seemingly looking into Erris's mind.

"What?" the Prince asked quietly, relieved he wasn't going to be executed, but still scared.

"You're father has taken you on walks through his troop's camps? Has he not? I've done so with my little girl many times...I see it as a way of showing my children how they live, giving them a respect for those who fight to protect them, I want her and her brother to appreciate the soldiers and Knights that have sworn allegiance to them...now...did your father do the same for you?" the King asked, his sharp gaze still upon Erris.

"Yes." Erris answered.

"When you were in those camps, did you notice things other people seemed not to, shadows darting around seemingly unseen, silhouettes attached to nothing?" the King asked.

Prince Erris knew immediately of what the King spoke, when he visited the Soldier's quarters with his father, he had not just seen Labrynnian soldiers, but strange beings flitting about, seemingly unnoticed by everyone, once or twice the Prince had seen a soldier interacting with one of the shadows, but when questioned his father claimed he didn't know what the Prince was talking about.

"Yes..." Prince Erris answered.

"Those things are minions of an ancient and terrible power...one that your father summoned to aid him in taking my land, that power's presence will bring desolation to Labrynna...will save your Land from it?" the King asked, furrowing his brow.

"My father would never do such a thing!" Erris exclaimed, "My father only wanted what was best for Labrynna, he would never threaten it in such a way!" Erris yelled, his anger building.

"My offer will expire soon, young Prince, and with it, your place as Prince of Labrynna, which will only remain if I decide not to take it after all, that is." The King said, his voice adopting a harsh tone.

Erris dropped his head, doing his best to hold back tears, "Whatever you want, I'll do it." Erris answered, wondering what they had in store for him.

The Knights restraining him descended the stairs into the main hall, pulling him with them. Other soldiers laughed as the Prince stumbled, and fell, the only thing keeping him upright being the Knights holding him, soon an enormous pair of black doors came into view, Erris's father had always told him never to go near these doors, and open it under no circumstances, not that he knew how to.

The King looked at Erris once again, readying himself to speak. "As a ruler you must make sacrifices for your people, there are hard decisions to be made, and great losses to be had, I needed to make sure you're willing to do so." the King said, looking downwards. "I'm sorry to teach you that at such a young age...and I'm sorry for what's about to be done.

The Prince pulled on his arms to free himself, but the Hylian Knights were strong, as they made it to the door Erris looked upon the bodies of fallen soldiers and Knights being carried out into the courtyard. The Prince almost looked away...until he saw it...Sir Volga's body lay on the floor, dried blood trailed from his mouth, while fresh blood still dripped from the numerous breaches in his armor. Prince Erris began to pull harder against the Knight's grip.

"Leave him alone! Leave my bodyguard alone!" he yelled, the soldiers barely acknowledging him until the King spoke.

"Leave him" the King said, with two soldiers moving away from Volga's body.

Prince Erris kept his eyes on Volga's unmoving body, doing his best to restrain another emotional outburst, soon enough though, he was distracted by the the doors unlocking, multiple molded metal bars and tumblers moving in and out of place, allowing the doors to swing open. From inside inhuman sounds came, roars it sounded like, the Prince was led in, still trying to look back at his deceased bodyguard, his attention was immediately brought forth, though, as he entered the room he stared ahead in abject horror, finding himself completely unable to move. With all the effort he had left he turned King Daltus Nohansen Hyrule, Erris's face revealing the terror he felt, the King looked down at the boy, who seemingly was unable to speak, his only words being. "I'm sorry."

**oOo**

Link held Zelda's hand tightly as she weaved through the crowds, ignoring the calls of Nobles and dignitaries, as the target of her search, her brother Audrik was proving strangely elusive, even though he had just been seen.

"Slow down for moment!" Link called as Zelda darted through the Great Hall, pulling him along with her.

Zelda came to a stop, turning to face Link, "Are you telling me the Hero of Legend can't keep up with a Princess in a ball gown?" she asked Link, closing her eyes, flashing the beautiful smile Link knew so well.

Link knew she was teasing, but couldn't help but take the challenge, "Fine then, back to our "quest" we go!" he said enthusiastically, sending his smile back at her. Before he knew it Zelda was off again, resuming her search for her brother, humming a slightly faster version of the Royal Family's song, the song he came to know as Zelda's Lullaby centuries ago.

"Princess, Princess!" a man called from their left, with Link almost running into Zelda, not expecting her to stop for him.

"Chancellor Lawrence, hello!" she said, giving a small smile.

The man eyed Link as he walked up, looking him up and down. "I must congratulate you Princess, my own marriage ceremony was great fun, I'm hoping for all the same and more for you and this fine specimen!" he said with a laugh, slapping Link on the shoulder.

"Ah yes." Zelda said as she wrapped an arm around Link's, "We met right here in this hall, many years ago, and we've been in love ever since." she said smiling at the the man. It was a half truth, they had met in the Great Hall most of their lifetimes, but not this one.

Link extended his hand, "Link Arrethron, glad to make you acquaintance." he said, giving the man a friendly smile.

"Link! A strong name indeed! I am Chancellor Lawrence Yuno of Holodrum! May I say, if my own son was old enough, I'm sure you would be quite the challenge when it came to winning the Princess's affections!" he said, laughing all the while.

Link laughed along with the man, even though it was mostly forced. "Thank you, I suppose." Link said to the man.

"I had no idea you had..err...such plans." Zelda said, an uncomfortable tone in her voice.

"I meant no offense Princess! Just saying, this is one fine fiance' you have here!" he said, "Well, I must go find my family, they've never been to Castle Town, and I'm sure they're finding the attractions just marvelous, bye for now!" he continued as he turned, departing for the time being.

"Well...he certainly was...nice." Link said, reflecting on the man's comments.

"He's quite the character." Zelda replied, a happy tone in her voice as she leaned her head on Link's shoulder.

"Princess Zelda?" a female voice came from behind them.

Link noticed Zelda's facial expression sour, before putting on a sincere looking smile as they turned around.

"Princess Kayala!" Zelda said, mock enthusiasm in her voice, "Tell me, how are things in Gamelon?"

"They go well, quite the opposite of how things usually seem in Hyrule." she said, a smirk forming on her lips as she twirled a strand of dark hair with her index finger.

Link felt Zelda's grip tighten, knowing she was becoming annoyed.

"As you probably know, we're in a state of peace and prosperity at the moment, I'm sure Gamelon is in a condition that's almost similar. Zelda shot back, her friendly tone and smile disguising the jab.

"Trust me, we know prosperity well." Princess Kayala replied, "By the way? What may I ask was that urgent matter you had to pull your brother away for?" she inquired, maintaining her smile.

"Family matters." Zelda replied, her eyes meeting the Kayala's.

Link looked on uncomfortably as the two Princesses locked eyes, their smiles slowly fading.

"I can't seem to find my bodyguard...mind if I borrow your fiance'?" Princess Kayala said, her smirk growing larger.

"I'm sure your bodyguard is asleep somewhere around here, I'll have my guards awaken him at once." Zelda replied, never losing her smile.

Princess Kayala scowled, "Bye for now Princess, I must find your brother and resume our conversation...as we were so rudely interrupted earlier." Princess Kayala said as she turned and walked away, her green dress swishing behind her.

"Of all the arrogant!" Zelda started, before placing her head in her hand, "She reminds me of how I was before I regained my memories." Zelda began, closing her eyes.

"Typical Princess, she is." Link said, holding Zelda close, "Something you're not" he added with a smile.

Zelda turned to Link, a smile finding it's way onto her face, she moved her face towards his, but stopped midway as she sensed a presence growing near.

"Sister! Mr. Link!" Audrik exclaimed as he came upon Zelda and Link, he looked up, seeing how close his sister and Link currently were, "Oh, I see you two were about to...uh..sorry for interrupting but...have you seen Princess Kayala? I lost her after you pulled me aside to talk...I did not know Deku-babas in the Castle Gardens was a problem, and I'm not sure what I can do about that, sister, I mean thanks for telling me and all but...back on the subject...do you know where she went?" Audrik asked with a smile.

"Audrik she's just-" Zelda said before Audrik cut in.

"Allow me to stop you there sister, but if a foreign Princess is giving me attention, I will gladly have it." he said with a laugh.

Link let out a short laugh before Zelda slapped him on the shoulder, shooting a glare at him before returning to Audrik.

"Sister, I'm not a child anymore, I can handle myself." he said, sending his smile at Zelda.

Zelda began massaging the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb, "Very well brother, last I saw her she was headed that way." Zelda said, pointing towards the eastern portion of the hall.

"Thank you, dear sister!" Audrik said before turning to Link, "Mr. Link, you were supposed to be my personal guard, were you not?"

"I accepted a promotion." Link said with a smile, looking at Zelda.

"'Tis alright, I was just teasing anyway, Sir Ginthorne agreed to be my bodyguard for tonight while Oren is busy watching over the Great Hall...he's quite fond of telling me about the time he beheaded a Bulblin commander...do you know this story?

"I believe I've heard once or twice." Link said smiling, not revealing he had seen the event take place.

"Ah, I see!" Audrik said looking from Link to his sister, "Well, off I go, wish me luck!" the Prince called as he ran off.

"Sorry he's so stubborn." Link said, "If my sister was chasing after someone I wasn't fond of I would do my best to put an end to it." Link said with a smile.

"Thank you for understanding...I can always count on you for that." Zelda said, nuzzling her face into Link's shoulder.

**oOo**

Prince Erris stood in what he believed to be the middle of the hall, Volga behind him, "Were they running from us?" he said, an amused inflection in his voice.

"I believe the Princess merely saw someone she wanted to speak to." Volga said plainly, slightly disappointed the Princess and Hero had disappeared into the crowd before he and Erris could make it to them.

"Well, I for one-" Erris started, the seer's stone in his pocket was flashing brightly, the Prince looked over at Volga, motioning towards the nearest exit into one of the interior halls.

The two started towards the doorway, with a Castle Guard trying to prevent them from doing so.

"Excuse me! Guests aren't allowed-!" the Guard exclaimed, falling silent the moment Erris placed two fingers on his forehead.

"Sleep." Erris said as the main slumped and fell. "Proud of me for not killing him?" Erris asked, turning to Volga, smirking, with the latter not responding.

Erris and Volga made their way down the hall until they could barely hear the festivities beyond. "What's this about?" Erris asked, as the seer's stone levitated to eye level. The stone dropped almost immediately, falling into it's inactive state. "What in the..?" Erris said, frustrated.

"Watch out!" Volga said, pushing the Prince behind him.

Prince Erris stepped up next to Volga, eyeing what was happening before them, "Of all people, I thought you would know I'm capable of defending myself, Volga." Erris said as he and his bodyguard looked on.

Before them black smoke poured from the cracks in the stone beneath them, building into a large cloud, and suddenly spinning and condensing before dispersing completely, leaving someone standing in the middle...Minister Ryos.

"My Lord." he said, bowing to the Prince.

"Ryos! This is neither the time or the place for this!" Erris exclaimed.

Volga stepped up, placing his gaze on the former Minister, "You're the most wanted man in Hyrule right now, and you come to Hyrule Castle in the middle of it's biggest event? This could jeopardize our operation. Your judgement is questionable, indeed"

"My apologies Masters Erris and Volga, but we must make our move now, _he _says so."

"Well, _"he" _doesn't give me orders." Erris said, moving closer to Ryos, "But it is sound advice.". Erris smiled at Volga as he tapped his seer's stone three times, waiting for the inevitable panic to erupt in the Great Hall.

**oOo**

Link watched as Cheif Darbraken strode away, his walk even resembling Darunia's. "He reminds of Darunia in every way...it's almost like we're back in the Mythical Age." Link said smiling.

"If we were, I'd have to tell off Ruto...again." Zelda said, giving Link a playful smile, she cuddled into him but was soon jolted upright by a scream from across the hall.

All around them Castle Town guards fell as the Labrynnian Guards turned on them, Link looked around to see the various Goron and Zora Guards were under attack too, the Goron's readying they're hammers while the Zora's took out their harpoons. The Clock town Guard formed a tight circle around Mayor Thadean Met while the Holodrum Guards fanned out to find the Chancellor and his family. It was then Link noticed them, shadows moved through the crowds, cutting down everyone in their path.

Zelda suddenly released Link's hand, sending a ball of fire flying towards a Labrynnian Guard, hitting him straight in the chest. "Link..the Labrynnians...my father was right.." she said, trailing off. "We have to find Audrik!"

Link drew his sword, giving it a spin before turning around to intercept a strike from one of the mysterious cloaked figures, it's eyes glowed green under it's hood. It flipped backwards, hopping from side to side, it's thin blades at the ready. It leapt backwards again, dodging a light arrow from Zelda. A ring of fire rose up around the Hero and the Princess, with the cloaked being hopping along it's borders.

"What is this...thing?" Zelda asked, her light bow in hand.

Link watched the way it hopped through the flames, it's glowing green eyes remaining on them, it had been long since he'd faced one in battle, he had hoped and had been rather sure that he'd never see one again, but here it was in front of him. Link looked over at Zelda, raising his shield, positioning himself between her and the strange being, "It's a Garo Warrior."

**oOo**

_**Chapter Fourteen has concluded! Here we had a look at Erris and Volga's backstory, quite a shared history they have! I hope this cleared up why Erris is such an angry person, just in case you didn't know already!**_

_**Lady Kiridia: Sneaky and good describes Erris well, he's overtly covert, if you will! You're right when you say he's going to be trouble, especially with Volga in tow, I thought the two would make great allies. As for keeping Volga in character, I just remembered a scene from Hyrule Warriors in which Zelda calls Volga out over his use of Cia's power, and his subsequent dismissal of it in favor of his own natural strength when she calls his Knightly honor into question, his code of honor really struck a chord with me, and that's why he's here in this story, even if his involvement is under different circumstances. I hope the loose ends I left gave you some room for theorizing! Thanks for the review!**_

_**I've also made some large edits to chapters one and two, cleaning up their structure and adding a few things here and there.**_

_**Shout out to Kunai94, XxNeo-ChanxX, and rilish for favoriting and following, thank you!**_

**_I'd really like to say thanks to all my readers, in just over a month my story is on the verge of 2000 reads! I'm grateful for your attention and I would just like to say that I never imagined my story would reach readers from The Netherlands, Australia, China and many other locations across the globe. _**

**_Thank you, and best of luck,_**

**_-Prometheus17_**


	15. The Battle of Hyrule Castle

Link stood, shield at the ready waiting for the Garo to attack, this was just how he remembered them, hopping around on the very fringes of the circle of fire they'd generate, waiting for you to attack. Link glanced over at Zelda, her light bow at the ready, waiting for an opening, the Garo gave no openings though, he had only limited experience with them during his time in Termina, but he had acquired quite a distaste for them, they were faster, more agile, and far more skilled than the common low level monster he usually fought.

A light arrow suddenly flew past his shoulder, with the Garo flipping out of the way and then charging, Link placed himself in it's path, holding his sword up, the Garo's twin blades met his, and almost faster than the eye could see one blade made it's way passed his defenses and managed to pierce his sleeve, nicking his forearm before he could move out of the way.

"Link! Are you alright?" Zelda asked as she placed herself beside him, her bow replaced with her rapier.

"Yeah, just a cut." he replied.

"Whatever magic it's using, I can't suppress it." Zelda said, her tone serious.

"The fire will go out once we defeat it...I've faced these things in Termina, you can't attack them directly." Link answered, the Garo were small and light, one good shove would knock them over, and Link was waiting for just that opportunity. As if hearing his thoughts the Garo leapt into the air, coming down towards Zelda, she blocked it's slashes with a light barrier, which she followed with a downwards slash, then a stab, the Garo blocking both, Zelda made a horizontal rightwards slash, the Garo flipped forward over the slash, crossing it's swords, with it's two thin blades lighting up with flame, it bounded forward in Link's direction. Link put one hand behind his back, taking a firm hold of his shield, with the Garo was less then a stride from him, Link quickly took out his shield, slamming it into the oncoming Garo warrior. It fell backwards, it's glowing green eyes flicking from him to Zelda, Link raised his sword, and without hesitating plunged it into the the Garo's hood, the Garo making a strange sound before going limp, green flames consuming it's body as a whisper emerged from the shadows inside it's hood.

"To die without leaving a corpse...that's the way of us Garo."

"What does that mean?" Zelda asked, looking to Link inquisitively.

"They always say it, it's just part of their beliefs I suppose." Link answered, casting his gaze over the chaos that had erupted inside the Great hall, Erris's forces had closed and locked the doors, intending to keep them in.

It was evident by looking at her that Zelda felt quite betrayed, she had invited Erris into her home, and he had turned on her. Could he be blamed though? After what's been done to him and his land? "Link, we have to stop this, we have to go after Erris!" she said, her gaze communicating the severity of the matter.

"Agreed." Link said, setting his eyes on the Prince, his form moving through the room slowly, with a lightning bolt shooting from his body every time an opposing soldier attacked or just came near. Link noticed a Labrynnian guard charging Zelda from behind, with the Princess swiftly turning and putting her rapier through his chest.

"Underestimated me because I'm female, didn't you?" she asked the Guard as he collapsed on the ground. She turned, to find a Guard coming up quickly on Link, before she said anything the guard fell to the ground, with Link turning, sword and shield at the ready, behind him was the Terminian Zora from earlier, holding an enormous fish bone that had been molded into an instrument of some sort.

"Mikau! Thank you!" Link said, stunned he had let a Guard get so close.

"No problem, third guy I've clubbed with my guitar tonight." he said with a smile.

Zelda ran up to the two, regarding the newcomer, "Thank you for saving my Fiance', he has a tendency to be reckless." she said, shooting Link a short glare.

Mikau looked around, surveying the room, "Princess, what's happening here? All of a sudden we were just attacked, I thought it may be an assassination attempt on us at first, until I saw everyone else getting their weapons ready." he asked, his eyes still sweeping the room, no doubt looking for his friends.

"It's Princess Erris of Labrynna, he's betrayed us." Zelda answered, Mikau's expression turning grim.

"So I assume this means war." he stated, his eyes making contact with hers.

"Not if we stop him here." Link said, still watching Erris.

"Indeed, my love." Zelda said, placing a hand on Link's shoulder as he turned to face her.

Across the room a jet of flame erupted, sending soldiers from all nations running.

"The Dragon Knight." Link said, feeling his Triforce of Courage begin to tingle as it reacted to his memory of their last encounter.

Zelda turned to Link, a look of seriousness on her face, the type of look she usually only presented him with when the two came face to face with Ganondorf himself. "Link, you've defeated him before...you were the only one who ever has..." she said quietly looking over to Link, his thoughts being obvious to her.

"I know...he's mine." Link said, gripping the hilt of his sword tightly.

"And Erris is mine." Zelda replied, her rapier beginning to glow as her magic flowed through it's blade, granting it the power of light.

"Wait..we can't split up..not here..it's not..." Link trailed off, her look of determination not faltering.

"Link, you know that I'm just as proficient of a warrior as you, if not more so." she replied, an aggressive tone to her voice.

"I know.." Link replied, deciding not to argue. "At least call Impa." he stated, hoping she would agree.

"You think me in need of help?" she asked, frustration growing within her. "Where's _your _help?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at Link.

Link felt uneasy, he and Zelda had quarreled quite a bit, but no matter what he always found arguing with her difficult. Suddenly link felt a hand grip his shoulder.

From behind him Mikau looked on, "Right here."

"Mikau will have my back." Link said, smiling at Zelda.

She couldn't help but smile back, before she resumed her serious expression, "Good to know, good luck!" she said as Link and Mikau started toward the Dragon Knight.

Link looked back as Zelda waved towards the rafters, with Impa dropping down at her side, looking back at him before the two headed in Erris's direction.

Link ran with Mikau at his side, "I thought fire presented an even greater danger to Zoras than it does to us Humans." Link remarked, concerned.

"I'm not afraid." Mikau said, smiling at Link.

It wasn't long before the two came up on him, he was still in his Labrynnian armor, deciding to reveal his identity rather than wear the armor he had upon Link's first meeting with him. To Link's delight, they may have an easier time fighting him then he would have thought, all around the Dragon Knight were Gorons. Gorons were known for their resistance to the elements, during every one of Link's lives, he had witnessed Goron's resistance to heat and fire, as they lived in the most volcanically active regions of every land they resided in.

"Is that all you've got?" Chief Darbrakus called as he charged Volga again, his hammer at the ready. Volga raised his spear, catching the Goron Chief's hammer in midair...oh how he hated hammers. Volga intercepted another downward strike as the Chief continued his attack, from his side more Gorons approached, he landed a kick on Darbrakus's stomach before retreating back. He began gathering heat around his body, readying himself to release it in one giant pulse of flame, before he could though, a sudden impact came, akin to an enormous boulder flying into him. He looked up to see Chief Darmani V uncurling into his normal bipedal form. Darbrakus approached, punching Darmani V in the shoulder.

"Nice once, brother." he said, as the two Goron Chieftains closed in on Volga.

"Ready to surrender?" Darmani V asked, raising a fist as he regarded the Dragon Knight.

"...You think you've won don't you? You think that in my future is only defeat...you are wrong!" Volga exclaimed as he spread his arms, a large ball of fire forming in front of his chest. "Your ancestors feared me! And they were right to! I am the monster of Death Mountain! I am Volvagia reincarnate!" he shouted as he threw the ball of flame towards the advancing Goron force, the resulting explosion shaking the Great Hall. Volga smiled to himself, spinning his spear before turning his back on the Gorons, knowing there's no way the could have survived such an attack.

"Nice to see you again." Volga heard from behind him, turning around, he saw the Hero, standing in front of the Gorons, a Zora warrior at his side, a forcefield generated by his Triforce of Courage protecting them.

"You dare to jest with me, boy?" Volga asked, feigning a calm demeanor, while inside himself he barely restrained a growing rage at the Hero's interference.

The glow from the back of Link's hand began to dim as he dropped the magical barrier from around the Gorons, Mikau, and himself. Link usually didn't have much of an aptitude for magic, but in this life he was happy to find he had a talent for it, even if the Triforce's power played a large part in his spells. "Tis not a jest, but a challenge." Link answered, looking off toward the now exasperated looking Dragon Knight.

Volga allowed a smile to form on his face, regarding the Hero with a type of respect he usually reserved for Erris. "Fine Hero, I promise that this battle's outcome will be far different than the last." Volga rose into the air, flame engulfing his body, he spread his arms, a scream of rage escaping him. As the flames subsided he was left with his Labrynnian armor gone, his crimson dragon like armor in it's place. "Come hero, have your "challenge"."

**oOo**

Zelda extended her arms upward, her hands beginning to glow, she brought her arms down, the glow now enveloping her entire body, as it began to fade Zelda was left in armor tailor made to fit her, the only suit of armor in the land made for a female warrior she thought it might be.

"Nice to see you came prepared." Impa said with a smile as the two continued their journey towards Erris.

A ring of fire suddenly formed around them, with the familiar sound of a Garo warrior jumping around behind them.

"Damn." Impa said as she eyed the Garo, the glowing red of her eyes meeting it's glowing green. She charged the Garo, with the robed being flipping out of the way every time she attempted to bring her great sword down on it.

Zelda formed a small orange ball of flame in her hand, subsequently sending it towards the Garo, the being avoided a strike from Impa, and attempted to dodge Zelda's attack, but the ball of flame followed. Zelda watched, controlling her magic projectile's path, the Garo, realizing it couldn't avoid the attack slashed at the ball of flame, causing it to burst upon contact with it's blade. The Garo warrior began it's routine of jumping side to side, charred pieces of it's cloak falling to the ground, it crossed it's blades and bounded toward Zelda, recalling Link's actions she summoned a magical barrier and pushed it towards her assailant, knocking the being over, before it could even lift itself from the ground Impa was upon it, slicing straight through it's midsection with her great sword.

"To die without leaving a corpse...that's the way of us Garo." it still managed to whisper as it disappeared into the green flames slowly moving across it's body.

Impa cocked one eye at the spot it laid in before turning to Zelda, "We must move swiftly, lest we be caught by another.

Zelda nodded at her bodyguard as the two resumed their journey, Zelda had only just begun running when she collided with none other than Erris himself, having teleported to intercept her.

"Princess! I saw you and your bodyguard heading towards me, and well...I just couldn't wait! Where's your fiance', the "Hero of Legend"? I was quite looking forward to meeting him too!" the Prince exclaimed, a joyous tone to his voice.

"I showed you kindness and good will! And this is how you repay me? By attacking my home? My poeple?!" Zelda yelled, her anger growing, she had never been one to be temperamental, but the circumstances sent her over the edge. She raised her rapier, a bright white glow coming to it, she slashed at Erris, downwards diagonally to the left, then rightwards horizontally, followed by two stabs. The Prince avoided each strike, moving out of the way with inhuman speed.

Impa approached from behind, bringing her great sword down directly onto Erris. To the shock of both the Princess and her bodyguard, Erris, with nothing but a gauntlet covering his hand caught the blade, shoving it into the air before spinning out from under it.

"You know what I want Princess, surrender them to me and my forces and I shall leave." the Prince said, pointing one arm at Impa, the other at the Princess.

"What are you talking about?" Zelda questioned, looking at the Prince.

"The Triforce of course, if you give yours willingly, and convince the Hero to do so also, I will spare this land." Erris said, a manic smile forming on his face.

"Princess, that's out of the question!" Impa exclaimed, her great sword at the ready.

Zelda glared at the Prince, her body tensing up as she readied another attack, "You're insane." she said, her eyes trained on the Prince.

"Yes...yes I am...thanks to your father, the oh so noble King Daltus Nohansen Hyrule." the Prince said, sarcasm in his voice.

"Don't insult my father!" Zelda yelled, sending a bolt of electricity at the Prince.

Erris smiled, folding one arm behind his back, he stood straight with one arm outstretched. Zelda's bolt of electricity found it's mark, but did nothing as it first came into contact with Erris's fingers, then reached up his arm to his shoulder, stopping there. The Prince smirked, the electricity staying confined to his arm.

"Princess, Princess, don't you know? Electricity is my element!" he said with a smile.

Zelda readied herself for his counterattack, but none came, the Prince teleporting away. Zelda lifted herself from her fighting stance, frantically scanning the room for the Prince's presence. While looking a contingent of Castle Guards joined her, lead by Viscen himself.

"Princess, why didn't you come to us when the attack occurred? We've bern searching for you for the last hour!" he called, standing straight, spear at his side.

"Do you doubt my skills?" Impa asked, "I've kept the Princess safe on my own many times."

"Of course not but-BEHIND YOU!" Viscen yelled as the Prince reappeared behind Impa, grabbing ahold of her neck.

Impa fell as Erris let the electricity loose into the Sheikah, grinning as she fell to the floor, unconscious. "Strange...I did that to a man named Krin Gavan and he, well, it didn't go so well for him, these Shiekah are just as resilient as I've heard." he said with a smile.

"How dare you!" Zelda screamed, rage filling her voice as she charged Erris, swinging her rapier madly, the Prince producing a blade from seemingly no where, countering all of her strikes.

Viscen and his Guards made to surround Erris while two other guards helped Impa away from the battle. Erris raised a hand, shooting a red bolt of magic into the air, within a second two Garo warriors and three Labrynnian Guards converged on the Castle Guards, pushing them away from the fight between the Prince and Princess.

Zelda glanced back with concern as she saw a large ring of fire form around the Guards, with the Labrynnian guards locked in combat as the Garo danced around the circle, awaiting their moment to strike. Zelda didn't look long though, as the Prince readied another strike with his blade.

"Really is shame though, it was your spell I used to attack her." he said with a smile.

"I'll kill you!" Zelda yelled, her fury burning within her.

The Prince turned fast to intercept the blade of none other than Lemuria, Impa's daughter. "I'll make you pay for attacking my mother!" she exclaimed as she stabbed her blade at Erris.

The Prince caught her blade, while blocking a downward strike from Zelda with his blade, he pulled Lemuria toward him, pushing the young Sheikah into Zelda while he himself spun away from the two. "Hm, I'm quite popular with the ladies today." he said, his manic smile returning. "The Princess's guardian was your mother, was she? So where is you father? he asked, his smile growing even wider.

Zelda and Lemuria lunged forward, the Prince blocking both their blades with his.

"Maybe he's with the Prince? I'll find out soon enough when I show the Prince what his insides look like!" Erris called, his voice deranged.

Lemuria continued on, slicing diagonally downwards to the right, then performing a jump attack, followed by a stab, all blocked by the Prince.

Zelda wanted to attack, especially after his remark about Audrik, but she found she couldn't. Her rage had distracted her, but the Triforce of Wisdom had been reacting strongly the entire time, burning brighter the closer she was to the Prince. She hadn't seen it before, but the Prince's skin had become a pure white, his eyes now had a strange pale blue glow to them. Zelda listened, and when blocking out the sounds of the battle she could hear Erris taunting Lemuria as she attacked, but the voice wasn't that of the Prince, his calm, collected demeanor was completely gone, in it's place was something insane, something evil...what was it? Just as she moved to rejoin Lemuria the hall shook, heat from an explosion greeting her, she made a short prayer to the Goddesses for the safety of Audrik and Link before she left to face Erris.

**oOo**

Link righted himself, Volga had a thing for explosions, that much was true. Link ran at the Dragon Knight, performing a spin attack. His sword found it's mark, cleaving through the Dragon Knight's chest armor, sending him staggering back, not letting his wound affect him.

"I've received worse than this, boy!" he called, readying his spear for an attack.

"Sorry about that." Link said, smiling as he readied his shield and sword.

Volga roared as he charged Link, his staff erupting in flame, he was forced to turn to the side as a Goron Guard attacked him, his hammer nearly making contact. Volga pushed back, releasing a blast of flame that knocked all of the nearest Goron's onto their backs. He spun around to block a strike from a harpoon, the Zora warrior had returned with reinforcements, Volga looked around him, though some of his assailants were preoccupied with fighting the Garo and Labrynnian Guards, he was still vastly outnumbered, he smiled as he realized what might be his wisest course of action. Using jets of flame from his hands he propelled himself up into the air, once there he came to a halt, beginning his transformation, his body elongated as orange scales grew, his head and helmet merged into the fearsome head of a dragon while his cape split in two, transforming into two wings, covered in flame.

Link held up his shield as Volga, in dragon form, swooped over he and his allies, he stood, watching Volga release torrents of flame from his mouth, sending the Zora and Goron forces running, even their strong hides being unable to protect them. Volga swooped towards Link, with the Hero readying his shield to protect himself from the flame, but Volga had something else in mind.

Link held his shield close, bracing himself for the heat, but before he could realize what was happening, Volga's claws appeared above him, grasping him tightly. Link looked down as the ground below grew further and further away, he silently cursed the Castle's architects for making the ceiling so high. Link struggled, slashing at Volga's talon.

"Stop struggling, boy! It's no use!" Volga called out, his voice sounding twisted and monstrous in his dragon form.

Link paid no heed, continuing his assault on Volga's claw.

Far below, Cheif Darbrakus stood next to Mikau, watching helplessly as Link was dangled from far above.

"What are we gonna do, brother?!" Darbrakus asked, following Volga with his eyes.

Mikau didn't answer, having no idea how to help the Hero.

A Hylian Guard walked passed them, drawing his bow, "I've got this." he said quietly, nocking an arrow as he aimed his bow.

Link had stopped slashing, he wished he had his hookshot, that way he could attack Volga's weaker areas as well as safely lower himself to the ground, unfortunately that wasn't the case. Thinking of Zelda he continued fighting Volga's hold, hoping the power of the Triforce would save him from the fall. Without warning, Volga suddenly roared in pain, beginning to plummet downwards to the ground. Link jabbed his sword into Volga's underbelly, pulling himself onto Volga's stomach as the dragon fell backwards through the air. Link, while maintaining his hold, looked up to see an arrow embedded in Volga's chest, Link's attention wasn't held for long though, as the ground was approaching rapidly. Bracing himself, Link was nearly thrown off when Volga crashed to the ground, going limp as he made contact. Link pulled his sword out of Volga's hide, jumping from the dragon to the ground. Behind him Volga's transformation reversed, his dragon form growing smaller, it's scales dissolving into ash, it's wings forming into a now torn cape, leaving Volga in his Knight from, lying on the ground, motionless.

"Hero! Are you alright?!" A Zora guard asked, running to Link's side.

The Zora and Goron guards gathered around Volga's motionless body, Link walking up next to them, casting his gaze upon the Dragon Knight.

"So, who is it that saved me? I believe a thanks is in order."

Walking out from between the Guards was Link's old friend from his home village in the Lanayru Province, Kallil. Link ran forward, embracing his childhood friend.

"Kallil! It's been too long!" Link said, releasing his friend.

"You never came to visit." Kallil said, a smile adorning his face.

"You two know each other?" Mikau asked, having just walked up.

"We've been friends since we were children!" Link answered, excited to see his friend again.

"I've been saving him our entire lives, it's no surprise I had to do it again." Kallil said, showing a new, more confident side to his personality.

"Brother!" Chief Darmani V called, "What should we do with him?" he said as he motioned to the Dragon Knight's body.

Link approached, noting Kallil's arrow in the Knight's chest. "I'm not sure." Link looked around, the battle seemed to be coming to a close, Prince Erris had relied on Volga and the Garo to be able to take on the massive combined force of Gorons, Zora, and Humans from all four other lands, but they still proved too many.

Link turned towards Kallil, a question burning inside of him, "Kallil, where's Oreck?"

Kallil looked taken off guard, "I haven't seen him since the day you two got in a fight at the Eastern gate, he's always been one to hold onto anger, I've tried finding him, but he hasn't been anywhere I've looked." Kallil said, casting his gaze downwards.

"We parted under bad circumstances, but he's still my friend, we'll find him together." Link said, smiling at his friend.

"Hero, as heartwarming as this is, we must know what to do with Dragon Knight's body." Mikau said, motioning towards Volga's motionless form.

Link walked over to Volga, as the highest ranking Hylian official present in the area, the decision was his, he scanned Volga's body, noticing to his shock, all of his wounds had healed, Link turned towards the Goron and Zora guards behind him.

"RUN!" he shouted as he readied his shield.

Volga bolted up off the floor releasing a massive blast of fire, knocking everyone present onto their backs. Volga walked over to Link, ripping the arrow out of his chest.

"I am not felled so easily!" he roared, raising his spear.

Link slid out of the way as Volga jammed it into the ground, a puff of flame forming upon it's impact.

Kallil nocked arrow after arrow, with Volga deflecting them all. Link got to his feet when Volga turned, his cape transforming into wings, propelling himself at Kallil.

"You're the archer who's arrow found me!" he yelled, readying his spear, Kallil, reaching for his sword.

Link watched, knowing that Kallil wouldn't be able to react fast enough, panicked, Link knew there was but one thing he could do, calling on all the power the Triforce of Courage contained, he felt his body grow stronger as the familiar gold aura surrounded him, his eyes glowing the same color.

"No!" Link called out, with inhuman speed Link placed himself next to Volga, placing a hand on the stunned Dragon Knight's chest, with a thrust throwing him high into the air. Kallil stared out Link, the gold aura around him blinding.

"Link, what's happening to you?" Kallil asked, never before having seen Link, or anyone for that matter, in a state like this.

Without answering, Link shot into the air, opposite Volga, as Volga began to fall, Link pointed his sword at him, a beam of golden light hitting the Dragon Knight in the chest, the light expanded around Volga, forming the outline of the Triforce.

"What...what is this?" Volga exclaimed as a three dimensional magic construct of the Triforce formed around him.

"You're fate." Link said, with a flash of light, Link appeared directly in front of Volga, he raised his sword, the blade glowing a bright gold. Link began slashing, seemingly in every direction at once, his blade following the outline of the Triforce construct, his slashes unbelievably fast. Link looked down, drawing his sword back before one final strike, he spotted Zelda far below, with Lemuria, fighting Erris. Link had confidence in his Princess's fighting prowess, but decided he would help after all. Link struck Volga once more, shattering the construct, sending Volga hurdling toward Erris.

**oOo**

Zelda slashed at Erris, following said slash with a bolt of light energy, she wouldn't be foolish enough to use his own element against him again. Before he could counter, Lemuria darted in, slashing diagonally upwards to the right, with Erris leaping backwards to avoid her strike. Oddly enough Erris hadn't begun to slow, even as Zelda and Lemuria were becoming worn down. Erris's attention was divided now though, most of his forces had been defeated, he now found himself fighting off five Castle Guards, and six Clock town guards, along with the Princess and Lemuria, even Ministers Farin Zant and Eltar Kendres had joined the battle having been seen besting a few Labrynnian guards.

"Incoming!" a guard yelled.

Without time to avoid whatever assault was coming, Zelda braced herself and looked up, to her surprise it looked to be a man plummeting towards them. Before anyone could move the man slammed into Prince Erris with great speed, knocking him to the ground.

Righting himself, Erris stood up, his natural skin tone and eye color had returned, his voice regaining it's usual tone. He retreated back to where his forces had gathered, telekinetically taking his bodyguard with him. "Volga! Of all the incompetent...Volga?" The Prince placed himself on one knee, shaking his bodyguard's motionless form, attempting to wake him. The Prince's attention was taken though, when two of his own men put their swords to his throat.

Prince Erris rose, just 3 meters away from him the opposing forces were gathering, not yet bridging the small gap between he and his gathered forces. Erris looked at his two men, his other Guards not making a move, fearing they wouldn't be fast enough to stop the Guards who held Erris at sword point if they did.

"Not two of mine, are you? Erris asked, his tone calm.

The two guards glanced at each other, taking off their helmets, underneath were the familiar faces of Audrik and Oren, both having been noticeably absent from the battle.

"You're analytical skills are quite impressive." Oren said, keeping his sword at the Prince's throat.

"End this Erris, many innocents have lost their lives tonight because of you, surrender to us, take the noble path." Audrik said, behind him two Garo began to move. "Stay right there!" Audrik commanded, pressing his sword against Erris's throat.

"You would kill my bodyguard...my closest friend...and ask me to surrender? Just kill me and get it over with." Erris said, his voice monotone.

Link appeared, a single Castle Guard, and the entire delegation of Terminian Zora's and Gorons from all lands at his back.

Link used all the strength he had left to stagger forward, his extensive use of the Triforce having taken nearly all that he had. "It's over Erris, have your men lay down their arms." he said, Chief Darbrakus brandishing his hammer behind him.

"Do it" Erris said, his Guards and Garo dropping their weapons.

Viscen and Sir Ginthorne began making their way over, a contingent of Castle Guards behind them, suddenly they were propelled back, a telekinetic shockwave ripping through the room, pushing all but Erris's allies away. Without any warning whatsoever the Holodrum Guards turned on their allies, killing those next to them before moving to Erris's side.

"What is this!?" Zelda asked, looking over at all of the individuals the Holodrum Guards had just ambushed.

"The Psychic Shockwave, it's a technique I pioneered." Erris said with a smile. "I'd lull you all into a fall sense of security, then release it, giving my allies the perfect opening in which to strike...isn't it great when a plan comes together, uncle?" Erris said, the Chancellor of Holodrum joining him at his side.

"No! Not you! I refuse to believe this!" Zelda cried.

"Oh but it is true." Chancellor Lawrence said, "9 years ago you're father's forces killed my brother, and orphaned my nephew, and adding insult to injury he left his land in ruins."

Having joined Link nearby, Audrik, still in his Labrynnian Guard disguise stepped forward, "Chancellor Lawrence! How could you betray us like this! What about our alliance? What about _your family?!_"

"My family was escorted out of town right after we got here, can't say they liked the idea, but I will see my brother's vengeance through." he said with a laugh.

"We should thank your father really." Erris said, locking eyes with the Princess, "If it wasn't for what he did to me, I would have never had the means to accomplish this." he said.

Zelda and Audrik looked at each other, concerned. "What do you mean? she asked, an uneasy tone in her voice.

Erris glanced at Chancellor Lawrence, a smile forming on both of their faces, "Needs to read up on her lore, doesn't she Uncle?"

"Indeed." Lawrence replied, "Where do you think these came from?" he said motioning towards the Garo.

Before Zelda could reply, another voice spoke up.

"That's what I'd like to know!" Mayor Thaddean Met of Clock Town shouted as he walked forward, the four remaining Clock Town Guards at his side. "Those damned things have killed eleven of my finest Guardsmen! Before now the Garo were most recently known to have existed during the age of King Igos Du Ikana, in my homeland of Termina!" he called out, his anger clear.

"The Garo are creatures of a far darker origin than you can imagine, they go where they are called, they did not originate in your land, and existed long before the Kingdom of Ikana came to be, even if that was thousands of years in the past." Erris answered.

"This needs to end! You've made your point, if anyone has a right to angry it is the people of Termina, we are by far the most ancient of all the five lands, we existed as the only country for millenia! If the runes we found in the ruins of Ikana kingdom are true, that would mean we once had the Triforce, but it was taken from us, and given to the Goddess's new chosen land of Hyrule, we realized our mistakes, the constant warring, the segregation of Humans, Zora, Goron, and Deku, we only have ourselves to blame, the desolation of our land was our fault, and waiting for life to once again flourish was our punishment. You must do the same! Your father attacked Hyrule without provocation, and now you must realize, and pay for your mistakes...like we Terminians have."

Zelda walked forward, locking eyes with Erris, "Please, listen to Mayor Met, end this Erris."

"It was a rousing speech, but this IS NOT MY FAULT!" Erris roared, he looked down at Volga's motionless body, his anger growing, "I won't let you take my victory from me! I WON'T!" Erris flew forward, his the pale blue glow in his eyes returning, brighter than before. Faster than anyone could respond he was upon Zelda, all nearby guards ran to protect her, but were too late, Erris's sword pierced her chest, moving straight through, emerging out through the other side. Zelda inhaled sharply before looking down, coughing blood onto Erris's blade as he pulled it out.

"Sister!" screamed Audrik as he ran to her aid, all of the nearby Guards doing the same, holding her upright, doing their best to keep her conscious.

Link went numb, looking over at Zelda, he couldn't believe what he'd seen, in the blink of an eye, Erris had killed his Princess, his eternal love, With a roar Link charged Erris, his strength returning, adrenaline pumping through him. Following his lead the forces of Cheif Darbrakus, Darmani V, and Mikau did the same, being joined by King Laorik and the other Hyrulean Zoras, the Castle Guards and all the remaining guards of Clock town and Gamelon converged on the combined Labrynna-Holodrum force, vastly outnumbering them.

Erris stood awaiting Link's attack, Link raised his sword, bringing it down on Erris, with Erris blocking the strike with his own blade.

"You son of a-" Link cried out. "I'll kill you! Slowly! I'll make you pay!" Link yelled as he clashed with Erris!

"Yes, yes, I'm sure you will Hero." Erris said calmly, "But I'm afraid you have to wait, a certain ally of mine would like to have a word with you first." The Prince raised a hand, pushing it forward, telekinetically throwing Link back, before he could get back to Erris the Prince extended his arms, a bolts of energy shooting out from them, wherever they touched a portal opened, heavily armored Moblins marching through them.

Link stood, Kallil and Mikau running to his side.

"What are those?" Kallil asked, with both he and Mikau looking to Link for an answer.

Link stared, his voice devoid of any emotion, "Servants of an old friend of mine."

** oOo**

Zelda was floating in and out of consciousness, the pain in her chest feeling dull, but still painful, the warmness of her blood flowing out being a reminder of it's presence, as though they were far away she could hear the screams of Audrik as he was held back by Oren. The field healers had arrived and were doing their best to save her, but could she be saved? She reflected on her parents, her last memories of them, her memories of friends, Knights, courtiers she was fond of, Link...Link!

Zelda felt her power returning, she recalled her pain when eight lifetimes ago Ganon had murdered Link, leaving her an empty shell of what she used to be, she wouldn't let that happen to him, she couldn't! She called upon her Triforce, not to use it's power, but to use it as a key, unlocking the power within herself.

Audrik looked on as tears streamed down his face, Oren holding him back.

"Oren! Let me go!" He yelled to no avail.

"Prince, please! We must let the healers do their jobs free of distraction, it's her only chance of survival!" Oren said, pushing back against the Prince.

The healers stood, quickly backing away from Zelda, a glowing gold Aura surrounded her as she rose into the air above the Great Hall.

Below Audrik, joined by Oren, Lemuria and the other Sheikah looked on amazed, above them Zelda's eyes snapped open, a bright gold glow emanating from them.

**oOo**

Link stabbed his sword through a weak part of the Moblin's armor, it stumbled back, readying it's spear to charge, Link side stepped the charging Moblin, using it's own force against it, plunging his sword into the Moblin's chest, the Moblin's momentum driving Link's blade deeper into it's chest. Link stepped over the dead Moblin, readying himself to run, he needed to make it to Zelda, no more distractions, she needed him! He heard two loud metallic clangs to his right, looking over to see that Sir Ginthorne had knocked a Moblin's spear away, losing his sword in the process, to Link's surprise, Sir Ginthorne wasn't just holding his own while fighting a Moblin hand to hand, he was winning. Link turned, looking out across the unfolding battle, had Erris been planning this all along? Erris seemed too arrogant to accept help like this, this had to be a desperation move, he overestimated his force's power, and even with the addition of Holodrum's Guards, the battle was still far from being in his favor, forcing him to ask for help.

Behind him Guards of all species and nationalities fought side by side to bring down the newly arrived Moblin army, with the Gorons faring the best due to their similar size and superior strength, but even that wouldn't win the battle...they needed a miracle. Link continued his trek towards Zelda, sword and shield at the ready.

Link looked up, noticing the bright gold glow filling the room...at the center was Zelda, Link was filled with hope, but deep inside he had a bad feeling about this, he had never seen her in this state before, he wondered to himself what the consequences of using this much power might be while she was so grievously wounded.

The Moblin's ceased their fighting, the Labrynnian and Holodrum Guards along with the Garo stopping too, all eyes in the room fixated on Zelda.

"I am the Goddess Hylia." Zelda said, her voice booming throughout the Hall, "You have committed an act of great evil towards my people and I will not let this go unpunished!" her voice sounded different, it was deeper, had more authority and power, and was overall quite frightening.

Zelda raised her arms, wind began blowing through the room, growing into a powerful gust.

"I will not be intimidated by this trickery!" Erris yelled, standing his ground.

Link looked up, it had been many lifetimes since he had seen her identify herself as Hylia, and even then she couldn't draw on her power.

Zelda waved her right arm over to her left, a massive golden energy wave swept over the room, vaporizing all enemy forces upon contact, healing those who fought against them. The Magically generated light in the room flickered as the Moblins and Guards of both Labrynna and Holodrum ran from the wave of golden energy, but it was faster, catching them, reducing them to nothingness.

Link looked back, the Garo gathered around Prince Erris, and to Link's frustration they teleported away before the wave hit them. He had greater priorities though, he ran through the room, feeling rejuvenated, dashing towards Zelda, passing captivated Knights and Guardsmen, finding himself next to Audrik.

"Hero! We've won! My sister, she's actually a Goddess! I..I had no.." Audrik stopped there, stunned into silence.

"Goddess Hylia!" Link called, "The battle is won! Please release Zelda to us!"

Zelda hung in the air, the gust blowing through the room gaining power, the ground started to shake, cracks developing in the floor, while torches burst into jets of flame.

"Zelda, you must let go! This power, it's too much!" he pleaded.

"This power! I can't!" Zelda yelled, wind swirling around her.

Link looked over the Great Hall, windows shattered as portraits and masonry fell, wide chasms opening in the floor. His allies tried to keep their balance as the wind nearly blew them over, the shaking bringing them to their knees, a table was blown over by the wind, revealing a terrified Minister Hawkwood hiding underneath, he instantly stood up, running for cover.

Link felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around to see Lemuria.

"Hero, please! You're the only one that can bring her out of this!"

"The quakes will spread to the rest of Castle Town if this doesn't stop soon!" the Sheikah Ara exclaimed.

Link looked to Audrik, who was lying motionless on the ground, staring in shock.

"Zelda! This power, it could destroy the entire city, you must control it!" he yelled.

Tears streaming from her eyes, Zelda remained in the air, her power not faltering. "I can't!" she cried out.

"Yes you can! I believe in you! I love you!" Link exclaimed. "Remember! Our wedding during the First Age! All of Hyrule came to see it! Remember all of the times we've fought against enormous odds and won! Remember our love lasting throughout all of our lifetimes!" Link called, his words reaching Zelda.

Zelda's aura began to diminish, her arms dropping to her sides, "I remember." she said quietly. Her power faded, the quakes stopped, the wind ceasing. Link caught her as she fell, holding her tight in his arms. The crowds of Gorons, Zora, and Human began to cheer, raising their weapons high.

Link turned towards the grand staircase, breaking into a sprint, with the healers in pursuit, he had to get her to the Castle's infirmary before it was too late, her wound remained, and her transformation into Hylia left her completely drained. Link ran, Zelda limp in his arms.

Upon reaching the infirmary Link laid Zelda down in the nearest bed, the Healers already present running to her side while the Healers from the Great Hall ran in, tending to her also. Link watched them work, it was hours before they thought she was in stable condition, but upon inquiring, the Healers never truly told Link whether or not they thought she'd be able to make it.

King Laorik, Mikau and the rest of the Indigo-gos, Darbrakus, Darmani V, Chief Elder Magnar, all of Hyrule's Ministers, and even Princess Kayala came to see Zelda, thanking her for saving them, and wishing her well. At the moment the only other presence in the room remaining was Audrik, vowing to remain until his sister made a full recovery.

Link moved a chair close to Zelda's bed, watching her chest rise and fall, her wound sealed through the application of many red potions, even though, a scar remained. Link laid his head near hers, tears welling up in his eyes as he silently pleaded with Zelda to wake up, she was always like this, always sacrificing herself for others, for once he wished they could just live a normal life together, no monsters, no one like Erris or Ganondorf, no dungeons. Link wished they could just live a normal uneventful life, have children and such, and die at an old age, not ever having to worry about a threat to Hyrule. Link found himself wishing their cycle of rebirth might end, with he and Zelda, perhaps finding peace together in the afterlife. Slowly Link let sleep take him, focusing on the sounds of Zelda's breathing. For the first time since he regained his memories he had the dream, his Princess running away, and his inability to catch her, but this time everything turned white instead of black, Link turned to find the Hero's Shade waiting for him.

"You wish to fight no longer?" he asked, his eyes on Link.

"I tire of this." Link admitted, failing to meet the Hero's Shade's gaze.

"Hero, you are necessary to the survival of Hyrule, you cannot forfeit."

"This is exhausting." Link stated, still averting his eyes, "Every lifetime is more trial and tribulations, more missing my friends and family from the past, more worrying about her, I just want peace, I want Zelda and I to be able to be together without having to fear for our futures."

"Allow me to show you what will happen if you choose not to fight, if you give up." The Hero's shade replied.

Before Link could answer, everything faded to black, he had the dream again, Zelda walking away, catching her being impossible. He awakened slowly, feeling a gentle rocking, and a cold wind sweeping over him.

Link tried to go back to sleep, feeling water gently splash against him. Link shot upright, his eyes snapping open, he found himself in a boat, a vast ocean being all he could see, with only a few silhouettes off in the distance that could possibly be islands.

"Where the hell am I?" Link thought, his heart racing.

**oOo**

**_With that Chapter 15 and part one come to a close!_**

**_A lot of things have happened, along with Link being left in quite the strange situation._**

**_Lady Kiridia: I'm glad you liked the background story, I wanted to inspire a little sympathy for Erris, before dropping this chapter. Garo Warriors are just a little something I picked up from Majora's Mask, they're quite interesting. As for who "he" is, I'll make the reveal soon, if this chapter didn't already spoil it haha! There will be a Gerudo presence too, I look forward to working that in! Thanks for the review! =]_**

**_I've noticed that recently the pace of my updates has slowed and I apologize for that, life has a funny way of getting in the way haha._**

**_Shout out to Minaly22, runemidnight45, Alyssa3324, and Link The Hero of Light for favoriting and following, thank you!_**

**_Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, until next time, best of luck!_**


	16. The Great Sea

Link's heart didn't steady, how could it in this situation? He looked upon his surroundings in complete and utter confusion, why would the Hero's Shade send him to such a place? How was he here? Where is "here"? Is this a dream or reality? Link allowed his thoughts to quiet for the moment, focusing on events that had transpired before he found himself in his current predicament. He recalled Prince Erris's surprise assault, fighting off his forces, parting from Zelda, fighting the Dragon Knight, being reunited with Kallil, Zelda being nearly killed, and his own short duel with Erris. Link's heart sped up again, Zelda, his heart began to race as he thought of her, wherever he was he needed to leave as soon as possible, to get back to her, she needed him. Link couldn't help but wish he could have prolonged his bout against Erris, he would have won, he had to win, Link imagined putting his blade through Erris's heart, drawing pleasure from the fantasy. This was short lived however as low hum greeted his ears.

Link looked to his left, and was thankful to see another boat approaching, standing out against the backdrop of gray skies, open uncalm sea, and distant silhouetted islands. The boat moved on it's own, much like those of the Gerudo Pirates in Termina. Link began to wave, the boat's motor quieting down as it drifted over to Link, onboard were four men, wearing what appeared to be black underclothes, with strange metal helmets with a round glass window on the front, metal bars in the form of a cross in front of the window, taking up a large portion of the boat was a massive grappling hook looking device.

"Anything we can help you with, Sir?" one of the men called.

Link, still taken aback by the strange sight, stood up, careful not to rock the small boat he was in. "I..uh...I'm lost." Link answered, not completely sure what to say.

"You sure look like it!" the man called, his partners giving a short laugh that Link wasn't sure was at his expense or not.

"I just need to know where I am." Link stated, becoming agitated.

"In the middle of the Great Sea, you are." the man said, his eyes locking with Link's from behind the glass viewport on his helmet.

"The Great Sea? Maybe that means I'm beyond the Great Bay in Termina." Link thought, coming to the conclusion he'd been teleported far off the coast of Termina. "Can you just give me directions to the shore, Termina must be close right?" he asked.

The four men looked at each other, their confusion evident even with their faces obscured. "Termina? Never heard of that Island." the man answered.

Link sat back down, massaging the bridge of his nose, a habit he picked up from Audrik.

"What are you doing out here?" another of the men asked, catching Link off guard.

Without skipping a beat, Link's agitation got the best of him, "What are _you _doing out here?" he asked pointedly.

"I'm glad you asked!" the man who seemed to be their Captain shouted. "We're the Salvage Corp., we roam the open sea, looking for all manner of sunken treasure on the sea floor using this here!" he said, pointing at the large grappling hook. "Currently we're on a very important assignment, they say that hundreds of years ago, a kingdom existed that spanned the entirety of the sea, it's name lost to time, but in that land there was a powerful, and valuable treasure...the golden...TRIUMPH FORKS!" he shouted victoriously, tilting his head up towards the sky.

"...Triumph..forks?" Link asked, nearly baffled beyond recovery.

"Great and valuable find they'd be." The man who was seemingly Captain answered.

"Okay, listen, can you just point me to the nearest land?" Link asked, his patience waring thin.

All four men pointed off to Link's right in unison, "Windfall Island is that way, but I wouldn't recommend going there, the storm is about to hit them, an evacuation order has been made." he replied.

Link didn't bother asking about the storm, he looked down, finding a single oar "Thank you soo much Hero's Shade." he thought, while looking at it. Link tilted his head up, regarding the men on the boat. "Thanks, that will be all." he said, dipping the oar into the water and beginning to push his boat onward.

"Take care!" the man called as the dull hum of his boat started up, the vessel moving away.

Half an hour had passed and Link seemed no closer to an Island than he did when he started, he found himself wishing he'd asked the men to hitch their boat to his and take him to the nearest land, whatever it may be. He looked down at himself, he'd been so startled when he arrived that he paid no mind to himself, to his astonishment, his formal wear was gone, replaced with a light blue shirt, a white design on it, and plain brown trousers, he found them much more comfortable than the all but destroyed formal wear he was in before he awoke here, he also found, to his relief that his sword was present. He called on the strength of his Triforce, it's power lending him increased strength, Link hoping it wasn't an insult to the Goddesses that he used their gift to better paddle a boat to land.

It was nearly evening when he arrived, the sun close to the end of it's arc across the sky, but Link's attention was elsewhere. As he drew closer, they came into view, absolutely massive vessels, the likes of which he'd never seen in his life, not even in the technologically advanced land of Termina. There were many, Link could only count seven from his current angle, but knew there were more on the island's other shores. As he rowed into port, the noises of people frantically running and yelling to each other greeted his ears. He placed his boat next to a dock, yanking himself up. He turned his head to the side, from the chaos a man emerged approaching Link.

"Excuse me, sir, docks are closed to all except evacuation vessels, and your vessel sure doesn't look like one." he said.

"I won't be long." Link answered, still focused on the people running, shoving, and clambering onto the enormous ships around him.

"It doesn't matter, I'm the dock master here, so you'd do good to listen to me." the man answered.

Link put a hand on his blade, looking the man dead in the eyes." I said I won't be long."

The man looked at Link, though still keeping his gruff exterior, a hint of intimidation was present in his eyes. "Fine then! But I won't watch your damn boat!" he yelled as he walked away.

"Doesn't matter." Link called, walking towards the cluster of buildings ahead of him, people ran past him, making their way to the large vessels on the shores, some calm and collected, some seeming stressed, and some screaming.

Link fought his way through an archway that led into the town, with he being the only individual making his way into the town. He walked at a fast pace, not having the faintest idea of what was going on, he'd seen storms in his life, powerful ones, but even storms generated by Ganondorf couldn't blow over stone buildings, which seemed to be present in the town he was currently in. Link's thoughts were interrupted by a man grabbing his arm.

"Boy! What do you think your doing? You must evacuate! he shouted, the fear in his voice obvious.

Link pulled his arm away, eyeing the man, "I have something I have to do." he answered.

The man looked at Link as if he were insane, but continued on his way towards the shores, leaving Link behind.

Link continued down the street he was on, feeling a twinge of stress every time a blonde headed girl would run by, reminding him of Zelda, he had to get back to Hyrule, back to her, but how could he do that when he didn't even know if he was even near any of the five lands, reflecting on what the man on the boat had said, he even found himself wondering if he was in the same era...had the Hero's Shade sent him to the future? Link looked up, and to his relief, found a cafe that was open, and made his way inside.

In the cafe only three were present, a blonde woman behind the counter, an extremely stressed looking individual, and a man who sat at the counter, drinking what Link knew to be ale.

"Can I help you, sir?" the woman called as Link sat at the nearest table, resting for the first time since he found himself wherever it is he was now located.

Link was about to answer "No", but found he was hungrier than he at first realized, "Yeah, I think so.." he said, still feeling strange.

The woman made her way over, "At the moment all we have is Great Sea Sturgeon, since the storm appeared shipments of other foods have stopped coming." she said, a concerned look overtaking her face.

"That sounds great." said Link, staring down at the table.

"Are you alright, sir?" she asked, noticing his confused demeanor.

"Yeah...I...I'm fine...what is this storm every one's talking about?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

The woman glanced away, a fearful look adorning her face." It appeared about a month ago, a massive storm coming from the northeastern most corner of the known sea, no ones knows where it came from, but nothing survives it's passing, every island in it's way disappearing for good." she answered.

"And it's on it's way here?" Link asked, his voice serious.

"Yes, that's why we're closing within the hour, we must leave soon." she said, the fearful look on her face becoming more severe.

Link looked up at her, he had seen many like her before, afraid, uncertain, not knowing what to do, he did what he always did when presented with this thought. Link smiled, "I'm sure everything will be fine." he said, locking eyes with her.

The woman smiled back "Thanks...my name is Gillian...is there anything else I can get you?" she asked, Link's assurance seemingly calming her.

"Just water." Link answered, as she walked away, Link's eyes settled on the stressed looking man, who in turn looked at Link.

"What makes you so sure every thing's going to be alright?" the man asked, beginning to shake.

"I guess I'm just optimistic." Link answered.

"The oncoming storm...it erases whole islands from existence you know!" he said, his shaking intensifying.

"...I see." Link said, growing unnerved, but before the man could continue Gillian returned, placing a glass of water in front of Link before turning to the man.

"Gossack, please settle down." she requested, giving the man a stern look.

"...Okay." he replied, taking a seat at the nearest table.

"Please excuse him." Gillian said, "We're all scared, Gossack just isn't as good at hiding it." she said, an unsure smile on her face.

"It's alright, I know the feeling." Link answered, giving Gillian a small smile.

"He's my best customer, here everyday." she said, her smile fading, "It's hard to believe this is the last time I'll ever see this place." she added, her voice trailing off. "But anyway, your meal will be ready soon." she said, forcing her smile to return.

Link began thinking to himself again, maybe the Hero's Shade sent him here to remind him of who he is, maybe this storm was magically generated, what if he was sent here to stop it?" he thought, the possibility of such an occurrence being all too likely, he seemed to always end up in a place where people need to be saved, soon his thoughts were interrupted by Gillian's return.

"Here's that sturgeon." she said, "Anything else we can get you?"

"No, thank you." Link answered, he reached into his pocket, and was happy to find a small stash of rupees present, having been afraid he didn't have any after failing to check before attempting to procure a meal.

Soon link finished his meal, his strength slowly returning, he left a blue rupee and three green rupees on the table, Gillian thanking him for his patronage as he got up to leave. He looked back, smiled at her, and waved at a seemingly calmer Gossack.

As he made his way out into the streets, he once again could hear the chaos that was overtaking the small island, children and adults all frantic, holding small packs of belongings as they headed for the shores, a few of the ships having already departed, a couple more in the process of doing so.

Link walked over to the edge of the town, leaning against a fence meant to keep the townspeople away from the edge of the cliff half the town was situated on. Casting his eyes over the vast expanse of water, he could see it, on the horizon, it wasn't gray, it was black, utterly and completely black, the oncoming storm being just as frightening as it was made out to be. Link couldn't help but stare at the mass of black clouds, red bolts of energy being visible from even this great a distance, the loud cracks of the crimson lighting piercing the sounds of the island's panicking populace, people screaming whenever the sound of lightning rang out. It didn't sound like regular lighting though, it sounded fierce...it sounded _evil, _Link thought.

A small crowd gathered behind Link, their voices slowly gaining in volume as they watched the storm from afar, Link could hear their frightened voices behind him, but couldn't help but smile. He looked on at the storm, "Whoever you are...whatever you are, you're threatening innocent people, destroying their homes, forcing them to run, I won't let you do this, even if that means killing you." he thought, his Triforce of Courage reacting to his thoughts. As the Triforce began to burn brightly on the back of his hand, Link stared into the center of the storm, daring whatever hid in it to face him.

**oOo**

**_Hopefully now we all know where Link is, is he here to stop the storm, will he face whatever's causing it? Read on to find out!_**

**_Gerudospirit: I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! Thank you for all your reviews! The fact that you've noticed the little things, like Link's dialogue with the Hero's Shade, mention of the Groosenator, and the Link reflecting on the status of his relationship with Marin is really cool! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!_**

**_Lady Kiridia: Sorry I didn't explain the Garo earlier, they have a very interesting past in Majora's Mask, and are fan favorite opponents, hopefully you'll like them too! As for the Gerudo I can't wait to write them, myself, their warrior woman culture is fascinating, and the fact they can go toe to toe with Link and win just makes them all the more interesting! I hope I do them justice! Trust me when I say sinister is what I aim for, you'll see soon! Thanks for reading and reviewing, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!_**

**_Elf Warrior Knight: Hey! It's good to hear from you again! I'm glad you liked the fight scenes, since this was a finale of sorts I wanted to put a lot of action in the chapter, and a lot of detail into that action. As to where I learned to write like that, I guess the only answer is that it's a natural skill I have, I don't mean to sound arrogant or anything, it could also be that my own experience in different fields of martial arts gave me some insight into what a fight is like firsthand, the way I write the fights is kind of what would go through my head during matches and such. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and thanks for the compliment, it's greatly appreciated!_**

**_I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter! Thank you for reading!_**

**_Until next time, best of luck!_**

**_-Prometheus17_**


	17. A Glimpse of the Future

It soon became apparent that the evacuation efforts were nearly complete. Link had been focusing on the oncoming storm for hours now, the wind whipping around him, the rain still having yet to come. It wasn't a natural type of storm, Link could tell by the way his Triforce reacted to it's proximity, not to mention the crimson flashes of energy emanating from it. Ridding those thoughts from his mind, he looked around, it was close to nightfall, the sun resting gently on the horizon, about to slip over at any moment. In the distance Link could see Gillian emerge from her cafe, an intensely nervous Gossack joining her, Gillian looked dejected as she turned the sign on the door of her cafe to "Closed", purely a symbolic notion, as no one was around to see it, and if what the residents of this island said is true, no one will ever see it again, the same being true for the island itself.

"Sir! Sir!" Link heard a voice calling, he turned to find that Gillian had spied him too. "The storm is almost here, you should've left hours ago...I assumed you had."

"I'll be leaving soon." Link replied, focused on the storm, The Hero's Shade sent him here for a reason, and he intended to find out what it was.

"Almost all the ships have departed...don't be too late." Gillian said, visibly shaken.

"I won't be." Link responded, glancing at Gillian with a reassuring smile.

"I'm going to go help Gossack to the docks, too afraid to even walk right he is." Gillian said with a laugh, her good nature managing to show through.

"Best of luck." Link replied, waving to Gillian as she walked away.

"You too!" she shouted back as Link turned his gaze seawards once again.

Link watched as the storm moved closer, he somewhat considered boarding a ship and evacuating with everyone else, but he feared that may just cause whatever this is to last longer. He thought about Zelda, her injured form lying asleep in the Royal Infirmary while Audrik attempted to stave off sleep in order to watch his sister. Link had no intention of abandoning his love for this...nightmare, delusion? What was it? Could he have actually been warped to another time...another reality? Link snapped himself out of these thoughts as he noticed the thunder claps were becoming much easier to hear as the strange tempest moved in on the defenseless island, the water below it looking black and ferocious, the red bolts of energy lighting the sky a blood red as rain pounded down on the water and the small rock formations offshore.

Windfall Island was deserted, there was no one left, Link concluded. He glanced down at the shore, all the vessels had left, his small boat even having gone missing, a fact he didn't pay much mind to. He had walked the main street and a couple of alleyways in the town portion of Windfall and didn't even find any stray animals wandering about. He leaned up against a stone building and slumped against the wall, it could at least block the wind from battering him, but failed at keeping the cold away, nightfall had finally come, the few torches remaining lit providing just enough light. Link took stock of his surroundings, there seemed to be a children's school, a pictobox shop, and a very large manor which took up most of the town. Link decided that's where he would go, making his way across the wind beaten street, he came to a flight of stone stairs which spiraled upwards into a long outdoor hallway. Link pushed against the gusts, making his way to, and subsequently thrusting the door to the manor open, closing it hard behind him.

After about a quarter of an hour, Link had lit a fire, warming himself next to it as the winds viciously attacked the building he took refuge in, he laid down, focusing on Zelda, longing to be reunited with her, leaving this all behind. For the first time since his arrival, he realized just how exhausted he was, feeling like he hadn't slept in a week, it wasn't hard for him to find sleep, with it coming to him him the moment he closed his eyes.

**oOo**

Link had taken part in many battles, and at times had been a soldier in the fiercest of Hyrulean wars, he had many ill memories of said conflicts, and avoided reflecting on them if he could, but there was one detail that always permeated his resolve, no matter how hard he would try, the sounds of war haunted him day and night, and what he heard outside of his shelter sounded just like it. Link sprang awake, taking notice of the fact that his fire had been reduced to embers, the windows had been shattered, and wind ripped through the manor, the walls creaking against the force of the gusts. Link made his way over to one of the few windows which remained intact, coming to the realization that the storm had finally found him. Link watched as smoldering craters were left by the crimson bolts of lightning, with trees toppling over, the torrential downpour that came with it flying horizontally through the air due to the wind. Link headed away from the window, and as much as he didn't like the idea, he had to go outside, to find out what was causing this, maybe then the Hero's Shade might choose to end this, maybe then he could get some answers, his thoughts were interrupted though, by a sudden tremor shooting through the island, cracks spread across the floor of the home as Link steadied himself against a pillar, looking through the nearest, now shattered window, as chasms opened across the island, the buildings made of wood collapsing in on themselves.

Sprinting down the street towards the middle of the island, Link leapt over the thinner chasms, the strong winds helping to propel him further through the air. Link was forced to take cover, though, as the red bolts of energy would crash into the ground near him, boring holes straight through the surface, smoke rising from the red hot interior of the newly formed pits. Link carefully made his way around them, one hand on his blade, waiting. He emerged from the archway that led into the town, standing over the large once clear field, which was now marked with fallen trees, burning craters in the ground, and wide chasms, through which the gusts flowed, making a sound not unlike some boss monsters Link had faced in the past. Striding to the middle of the field, Link kept calm, reminding himself that this was almost preferable to other places he'd been, such as the Shadow Temple during the "Mythical Age" or the "Arbiter's Grounds" during the "Twilight War". Link positioned himself in what he estimated to be the center of Windfall Island, looking up into the black clouds, red energy flowing through them.

"Master of the Storm, show yourself!" Link shouted towards the heavens, feeling a bit ridiculous, shouting at a storm like that, expecting an answer. His Triforce of Courage began tingling, the golden light beginning to glow on the back of his hand, he winced as it grew from the tingling sensation to an outright burning feeling, whatever was going on, it wasn't good if his Triforce was having this strong of a negative reaction. Link looked at the back of his hand, feeling a chill travel up his spine as he saw that; in addition to the Triforce of Courage...the Triforce of Power was faintly glowing as well.

Link felt his heart speed up, even as the storm quieted, the winds softening, the red bolts of energy no longer striking the ground, staying confined to the clouds over head, he felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck as a large bolt of crimson energy crashed into the ground three meters in front of him, instead of being gone in an instant, it stayed, rapidly pulsating as small bolts of energy escaped from where it made contact with the ground. Link shielded his eyes as the crimson energy bolt suddenly dissipated with a bright red flash. Link drew his sword, he looked upon he who stood before him, he had aged, his body no longer in the shape it was during their previous encounters, but he was still intimidating nonetheless, red energy pulsated from his body as he stood, his magical energies remaining unhidden, it was truly him, the Thief King turned Demon Lord...Ganondorf.

"By the Goddesses...it's truly you." he breathed, his face adorned with a look of disbelief.

Link remained silent, pointing his blade at his nemesis, taken off guard by Ganon's statement.

"All these centuries...spent growing my power...searching for the other pieces of the Triforce, believing myself to be unopposed...I should have known...that sooner or later you'd come." Ganon said quietly, staring at Link in away one might look at a creature that was thought to be extinct.

Link ground his feet into the ground, tightening his grip on his blade, "What do you mean?" he asked, his tone aggressive, yet curious.

"I rose up, but you did not, without you they couldn't save themselves...they had the Goddesses drown their Kingdom, just to save themselves from my wrath...but that didn't save them." Ganon answered, a large smile finding it's way onto his face. "All these years, I thought Hyrule to be lost to me forever, the Triforce pieces of Courage and Wisdom gone...I'd taken to ripping Islands apart just to find them...but here we have the Triforce of Courage, still with you, and I believe that the Triforce of Wisdom is present somewhere too...tell me boy...where may I find your Princess...is she even a Princess in this life?" Ganon asked, a taunting tone to his voice as his smile inched ear to ear.

Link readied himself, while Ganon's words ncreased his curiosity, "What do you mean? What is all this?" Link asked, narrowing his eyes.

"There's something off about you...almost as if...you don't belong here." Ganon said with a curious inflection, "Matter it does not though, because my search is finally over...I have found the Triforce of Courage at last!" he exclaimed, a manic type of joy in his voice.

Before Link could react, Ganon was not even one step away, he struck Link across the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Surrender your Triforce to me, and you might live, boy!" he roared as he charged Link again, Link raised his sword, bringing it vertically downwards towards Ganon, but with surprising agility, the Demon Lord dodged the strike, and with a quick movement, two long swords extended out of his sleeves, with Ganon grasping them tightly, his already massive smile growing larger.

"Fine, I'll cut it out of you!" he shouted, running at Link, his blades crossed in an x shape, he thrust at Link, with the Hero of Legend barely holding him off. Link faded back, as did Ganon. Link charged forward, releasing a diagonal downwards slash to the right, followed by stab, both being effortlessly swept aside by Demon Lord.

"It's been too long since we've fought, boy! Too long!" Ganon shouted, revealing his madness.

"It hasn't been long enough!" Link retorted, releasing a spin attack, causing Ganon to jump back.

Ganon leapt forward, slashing vertically downwards with one blade, as he held the other behind him, Link blocked the strike, watching the other blade out of the corner of his eye. Ganon shoved his blade against Link's, knocking the Hero off balance temporarily, but this was all he needed, Ganon brought his other blade forth from behind him, slashing diagonally downwards to the left at a 45 degree angle, Link attempting the jump out of the way. Link successfully avoided the strike, but without his balance he fell on his back, holding up his sword as Ganon brought both of his blades down on top of his, Link's arms shaking, due to their having to hold back Ganon's full force and weight. Link clenched his teeth, and with no other option, called on the power of his Triforce, with one powerful shove Link forced Ganon back, the golden aura that surrounded him fading as he made it back to his feet.

"That's more like it." Ganon said quietly, a smirk developing on his face.

Link charged forward, letting loose a yell as he leapt into the air, bringing his sword down hard onto Ganon's blades, which he again held in an x formation. Link let loose slash after slash, stab after stab, none seeming to phase the Demon Lord, Link began to charge a spin attack when Ganon sent a white ball of energy in his direction, Link broke from his stance, deflecting it, but soon found himself in the path of a red energy bolt, which found it's mark, striking him straight in the chest. Link fell to one knee, and felt the familiar, quite dreadful feeling of a telekinetic hold grasping him.

"All these years spent waiting, with my victory seeming to be permanently denied, have come to an end." Ganon said, his manic smile returning. He pointed at Link's left arm, and began pull his arm back, telekinetically forcing Link to outstretch his arm. Ganon strode over, positioning his right hand over Link's left, their respective pieces of the Triforce reacting very strongly to the other presence.

"I won't let you win." Link said through gritted teeth, his impaired functions not yet having recovered. Link clenched his teeth harder as he used all his remaining strength to hold on to his Triforce of Courage, making sure not to allow Ganon to take it from him.

"Oh but you have no choice!" Ganon yelled, his enthusiasm being easy to hear. "How would you stop me? You don't even possess the Master Sword, I'm in disbelief that you'd try to threaten me with this sorry excuse for a blade!" Ganon shouted, holding up the white sword in front of Link. "What is this? A weightlessness enchantment cast over it? I'm offended." Ganon said with a smirk before driving the sword, point down into the dirt.

Link tried to hang on, but the process was painful, he wanted to retaliate against Ganon, the latter's insult towards his sword fueling his internal rage, Link felt himself slowly slip out of consciousness as the his Tricorce was ripped from him, Link feeling it's power fade away. He gradually felt his awareness slipping away when he fell, Ganondorf's telekinetic hold being relinquished. Link lay facedown, Ganon had won..."Did the Hero's Shade _betray him?!"_ Link wondered, his situation nearly unthinkable. Link felt everything fading away, wondering if he'd make it through this and _how_ he'd make it through.

As if on queue, Link felt it, his Triforce had returned, it's energy once again flowing through his body, Link felt himself being rapidly revitalized. He pushed himself up off the ground, his eyes finding the strange sight of Ganon attempting to fight off a giant stone hand. Link was on his feet in seconds, he pulled his blade from the ground and watched the strange spectacle, realizing the process of removing his Triforce hadn't been completed, Ganon, being forced to defend himself from his strange assailant caused him to drop Link before he could finish it. Link began to wonder who it was the saved him when he detected movement behind him, he whirled around, coming face to extremely large face with a large stone carving of a head, it's eyes glowing red with glowing blue designs running across it's facial features, a gold headdress adorning it. Link held up his blade, channeling the Triforce's energy, preparing himself for battle with a new foe.

"Hero, please stand down, you must come with me." it said, it's voice booming.

"You know who I am?" Link asked, still on guard.

"Please, we don't have long, my Master seeks council with you." the stone head responded.

"Your Master?" Link asked, suspicious.

"The King of Hyrule." the stone head answered, still staring at Link.

Link turned back, seeing Ganon now attempting to fight off two large stone hands. "What are you?" Link asked curiously, his day being confusing enough as it is.

"I am Gohdan, servant of the Gods, Goddesses and the King." It answered promptly. "Quickly, you must come before Ganondorf can claim victory."

Link stared at the being that identified itself as Gohdan, in a way it reminded him of the boss monster that resided in the shadow temple during the mythical age, but far less horrific. "What do you expect me to do? Hang on?" Link asked, seeing no possible way the being could carry him, with it's two hands already engaged. In response, the stone head slowly lowered itself onto the ground, two stone slabs where it's mouth would be located opening wide.

A voice echoed out through the newly formed opening, "I am aware it is not the most comfortable of accommodations, but it is the only way."

Link looked in, not yet trusting this newly arrived and quite strange being, he was broken from these thoughts though, when he heard a loud crash from behind, turning in time to see Ganon shatter one of Gohdan's hands, turning his full attention to the other, all the while ranting about how is victory is at hand. With no other choice, Link forced himself into the stone head's mouth, watching as it slowly lifted into the air, flying away as Ganon attempted to follow while battling Gohdan's remaining hand.

Link felt like hours had passed, staring down at the now gray looking sea, Ganon's storm seemingly having no end. Gohdan had apologized for the tight space a couple times, but other than that their journey had been mostly silent, with Link wondering if the King in this era would be able to provide him with the answers he sought. Within half an hour, it came into sight, a monolithic tower that reached into the sky, much larger and taller than any man made structure Link had ever seen, he found himself nearly unable to speak, completely awed by the sight.

Gohdan slowed as he flew over a wall in front of the tower, coming to a stop above the open water close to it's edge. "This is where our journey ends, Hero."

"The King...he's in this tower?" Link asked, still struggling to take in the sight.

"He is far below the waves, Hero, this tower is my abode."

"Below the...he's underwater? You just be speaking of the Zora King..." Link said, his confusion growing by the second.

"I will take you to him." Gohdan said, angling himself down towards the water.

"Wait, I!" was all Link was able to say before Gohdan plunged them both down into the awaiting sea, Link braced himself for the water to wash over him, holding his breath as he did so, wishing he had a Zora Tunic as he did in Mythical Age, but was surprised when all that greeted him was open air. He found himself, being carried by Gohdan down through a tunnel of air, the surrounding water flowing around it, not being able to enter. Link looked down, and in near disbelief, saw Hyrule Castle itself far below, and from this height he could see most of Hyrule along with it, he looked up, acknowledging the sea above them, realizing Hyrule had been flooded, the entire Kingdom now being sealed underwater.

Gohdan gently touched down outside of the entrance to the Castle, with Link climbing out of his mouth as soon as he did so, glad to be free of the small space.

"Good luck, hero." Gohdan said before flying back towards the surface.

Link turned, the Castle looked different, it wasn't the Castle he remembered. He started towards it's entrance, boots sloshing through the shallow water around the stairs, he climbed them swiftly and ducked into an archway, what he found, being quite disturbing. Moblins, Bokoblins, Stalfos, and what looked to be large heavily armored knights, like Iron Knuckles, but less bulky, and more agile looking, located all around the Great Hall, destroying everything around them, but one detail struck him more than anything else, they weren't moving, in fact nothing was, the interior of the Castle and everything in it, excluding Link, was completely frozen in time, with Link noting that due to the light being frozen, he and everything else in the Castle were completely colorless. Link drew his sword, the sword making no sound against it's sheath. Link made his way down the stairs onto the floor of the Great Hall, moving around the monsters present, sword at the ready just in case. Soon enough he came upon a large imprint of the Triforce on the floor, looking at it curiously, he kneeled down, placing his hand near it, he noticed a faint glow come about the mark on the floor, as well as the mark on the back of his hand, knowing what to do he placed his palm in the center of the sigil, watching as it began to glow a bright gold, piercing through the colorless environment he found himself in. Link jumped to his feet, startled by a sudden, and very loud grinding noise, he looked up to see a very large statue of...himself? Link watched it as it slid backwards, revealing a passage underneath, he took one last look at the statue, it wasn't him from this era, he realized, it seemed to be modeled after his likeness during the Mythical Era, the statue holding the Hylian Shield at it's chest, Master Sword held high. Link looked back at the monster infested hall, wondering what in Hyrule had happened.

Reaching the end of the stairs, Link found himself in a large well lit room, stained glass windows running across the back wall, depicting none other than Darunia, Ruto, Nabooru, Saria, Impa, and Rauru. Link glanced upwards has he walked down through the chamber, large statues of Knights wielding broadswords lining it, at it's end the Knight statues encircled a pedestal, the Master Sword, resting in it. Link felt his Triforce reacting to the blade's presence, part of him couldn't believe it was there, right in front of him, slowly he approached it, stopping within an arms reach of the fabled blade, his Triforce of Courage assuring him it was indeed real. Link looked upon it, it had been so many years since he'd seen it last, having returned it to the Sacred Grove when he was 26 in his most recent life, having held onto it longer than he had to, part of him still didn't believe it was truly there, somewhat due to the strange circumstance he found himself in at the moment...but mostly because of it's newfound location, the Master Sword had never resided in Hyrule Castle before, how one would even go about moving it and it's pedestal here was beyond him, but his affinity for the blade and the power it granted him won out, with Link adjusting his stance, readying himself to draw it, in order to complete whatever purpose the Hero's Shade had sent him to this strange place to fulfill.

"Can't resist the temptation I see." a voice called out, a wise, quite mature tone to it.

Link quickly turned to his left, gripping the handle of his blade tightly, finding himself facing none other than what appeared to be this era's...or rather this Hyrule's King. Link watched him silently as he paced across the front of the room, Knight Statues looming over him.

"You know, I almost didn't believe when I suddenly sensed your presence, you've been absent for centuries, I'd actually resigned myself to thinking you'd never come, but here you are in front of me..."

"What are you talking about?" Link asked aggressively, still keeping a hand on the hilt of his sword, waiting for any sign of an attack. "Ganon said the same thing." he added.

"Many years ago, centuries even, Ganondorf returned, but this time he was far more powerful than ever before, his curse ravaged the land, his minions razing villages and massacring all in their paths, fear had a tight grip on us, but we did not let it drive all hope away, for we knew you would rise soon, and save us once again...but we were wrong." the King said, casting his gaze downwards. "You never came, not even my power, my daughter's power, and the power of the Sages combined could stop him, my people prayed, called out, screamed to the heavens for salvation, but none came, Ganon's final victory was at hand, with nothing we could do to stop it. Ganon's army swept through Hyrule, finally breaking into the Castle itself, it was in the this, our darkest hour, the Goddesses answered our prayers, putting into motion a massive deluge that drowned our once great Kingdom, my daughter leading our people to the mountain tops, high above the waves." the King explained, the pain on his face evident.

"If that's true, how is all this still here?" Link asked, recalling the rather large amount of Hyrule seemingly untouched by the water around it.

"The Goddesses were as unwilling as I to see Hyrule be washed away, and sealed this portion of it within an air bubble, freezing time so as not to let Ganon take this small amount of what's left."

"Is that why the Hero's Shade sent me here? To Defeat Ganon? To save this..this version of Hyrule?" Link asked, his confusion only growing.

"I knew it when I laid eyes on you, you don't belong to this era...or even this world, do you?" the King asked.

"I awoke to find myself here, in this..curious place." Link answered, relaxing his grip on his sword.

To Link's surprise the King smiled, looking up at him with an expression that conveyed a long dead hope being revived. "In your time, the Kingdom of Hyrule is still well above the waves, I'm guessing, with no torrential downpour threatening it?" he asked.

"Hyrule is well above the water...if that's what you're asking." Link answered, now becoming more concerned than confused.

"Good, you have a chance to stop all of this from happening, you can make sure this flood never happens, you can stop Ganon before the Goddesses are forced to hide us beneath the sea." The King said, looking at Link optimistically. The King suddenly took on a solemn look, his eyes locking with Link's, "She never forgot you, you know, even through all of the panic, even while trying to save her people, her thoughts were with you." the King said, his expression one of seriousness.

"Zelda?" Link asked, his voice soft, tinged with sadness.

"It broke her heart when you didn't come, for some reason only the Goddesses are aware of you were not reborn, but she was, I can only pray her spirit is now at peace." the King said, his sadness seemingly having returned.

Link was silent, to hear Zelda had to live another life without him hurt him in a way no blade ever could, the pain only growing sharper when he thought about the possibility that in this world his cycle of rebirth ended somehow, with Zelda knowing her duty to her people never ended, would not follow.

"There is someone though, I have only just met him, but he reminds me so much of you." the King said, lifting his gaze from the ground to meet Link's. "He shows great promise, whether or not he is you remains to be seen."

"I'm convinced..." Link stated, his vague statement reaching the King's ears.

"Of what, my boy?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"Before I found myself here, Zelda...she had been injured, her life fragile, I wished to find a way to stop our rebirths...to end this cycle, but I've realized I can't do that, this journey through my many lives, this journey with her, it's a gift from the Goddesses that this strange vision has convinced me not to let go of." Link said, mostly to himself as the King listened. Link looked up, his gaze meeting the King's, walking forward he produced a small carving from knife from his pocket, which he utilized during training missions with the Lanayru Province Guard, he hadn't used it on months.

"When you meet him, give this to him...tell him it belonged to the me, and I would've wanted him to have it." Link said, placing the knife in the King's hand.

"If he truly is the new chosen hero, I have a feeling he'd be honored to hold something that belonged to his predecessor.' the King replied, a smile once again adorning his face.

Link returned the smile, "I never did find out your name, my lord." Link said, regarding the King.

"I am King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, I am proud to make your acquaintance, Hero of Legend." he said looking at Link in a proud sort of manner.

Link's thoughts began to drift toward Zelda again, his need to see her pushing it's way to the surface, something else greeted him though, first quietly, but getting progressively louder, was the clanking of metal off in the the hall of the Castle, Link ignored this though, as heavily armored Guards and Knights walking the halls of the Castle were common...but Link soon came to the realization, he and the King were the only individuals in the Castle not frozen in time. He turned quickly towards the staircase that led into the room in which he and the King were located.

"What the hell is making that sound?" Link asked, readying himself for a fight.

"By the Goddesses...he's found a way through." the King said cryptically, a look of fear across his face.

"Through? Through what?" Link asked, his tone demanding.

"Ganondorf has been trying to get his minions through a the protection spell around the Castle for years, he's actually done it..." the King said, his disbelief obvious.

Link released his grip of the White Sword, and turned his attention to the pedestal-bound Master Sword, he ran over to it, readying himself to draw it when the King clasped his shoulder tightly.

"Hero! You can't, the power of the Master Sword is all that's holding the protection spell and the time stopping spell in place, if you remove it you won't just have whatever is on it's way and the monsters frozen in the Great Hall to fight, once the protection spell falls, Ganondorf will send armies to take the Castle, and the sword...and this." he said as a small fragment of the Triforce of Wisdom manifested in his palm. "My descendant has the other half, if Ganon gets this, he'll know where to find it, and he'll be that much closer to having the whole Triforce, and the power of the Goddesses in his hands." the King said urgently.

Link stepped back from the Master Sword, drawing the White Sword quickly, spinning it in his hand. Placing himself in front of the King, he took up a defensive position, readying himself for the whatever was slowly drawing near.

The clanging soon seemed to be directly above them, then became quiet for a moment.

Clang...

Clang...

Clang...

Link craned his neck as first it's armored lower legs became visible as it slowly descended the stairs. It looked almost identical to the other Knight-like beings in the Great Hall, but it's armor was a deep, shining black, silver detailing in place along it's edges, a large crest running atop it's helmet, but more striking than that, were the multitude of sigils that ran across the armor, all in a language that; even after the many languages he had known through his many lifetimes, did not recognize, the sigils glowing a bright orange, as if they had been freshly burned onto it's armor.

"I see it took your master quite a bit of his own power just to get you passed the protection spell." The King said, tilting his head upward to meet the gaze of the towering Knight, the Knight remaining silent.

Link was about to approach when the Knight broke into a sprint towards him. Link shoved the King out of the way, before raising his sword to counter, having it nearly knocked out of his hands. Link brought up his blade, slashing downwards, the Knight deflecting it, fading out of the way of the Knight's enormous sword, Link lunged forward in order to stab his opponent, the Knight swiping his sword away, bringing his own up, readying for an attack with his buckler placed in front of him. Link swiped downwards diagonally to the left, but only managed to catch the Knight's shield, he barely had enough time to draw back his sword in defense when the Knight's blade smashed into it, the force of the impact throwing Link onto his back.

The King ran forward, throwing a ball of flame at the Knight, which turned it's attention to him when the fire merely died out upon contact with it's armor.

"Link, it's magical warding is too powerful..." the King said as Link returned to his feet.

"Wasn't planning on using magic!" Link called as he charged the Knight, ducking as the Knight's sword swung over him, he then jumped into the Knight's buckler, taking hold of it, using his right arm to throw himself over. Quickly he darted to his right, slashing at the armor ties on the Knight's side, turning in time to see the Knight's upper body armor crash to the ground, revealing chain mail underneath. The Knight charged Link, running at least twice the speed it had demonstrated before. Link barely maneuvered his body around the Knight's blade, feeling the force of the Knight's strike push passed him. Link glanced over to the King, satisfied that he was now out of range, Link called on the Triforce of Courage, feeling the it's strength rush through his body, he channeled the golden energy into his blade, unleashing a spin attack.

The Knight was thrown back, hitting the ground hard, Link, recovering from the energy it had taken to utilize his spin attack, slowly walked over to the Knight, without warning it leapt to it's feet, and to Link's astonishment, performed a spin attack much like his own, finding it's target. Link stumbled back, before feeling a wet warmth on his chest, looking down he could see the red stain slowly forming. Link dropped to one knee, this injury, and the amount of energy he put into the spin attack draining what energy he had left after his earlier meeting with Ganondorf. Link staggered to his feet, fading back after another slash from the Knight, when suddenly, he felt a presence, reaching out to him, quickly recognizing it as the Triforce of Wisdom fragment the King held. Link felt energy once again flow through him, the pain from his chest wound dulling to near unnoticeable levels. Link ran forward, spinning out of the path of the oncoming blade, quickly jumping into the air, grabbing onto the Knight's crest. The Knight attempted to grab Link as he hung onto the crest, hanging over the Knight's back. With one pull, Link took the Knight to the ground, Link, landing on his feet, made to turn and slash at his opponent, only to have the Knight take hold of the White Sword, tossing it, and Link with it across the small chamber.

Link got to his feet, eyeing the Knight as it paced from side to side, sword and shield at the ready, when a loud grinding noise pierced the air, Link glanced up to see the door to the chamber had closed over the stairs, the King telekinetically moving it.

"Take the Master Sword! End this Quickly!" the King shouted.

Link turned, running to the Master Sword as the Knight, realizing what was happening, sprinted in pursuit. Link made it well before the Knight though, clasping his hand around the blade, pulling it from the pedestal. Link felt strength greater than he had ever felt in this life run through him, the sword's power being new to him every time he drew it. Spinning around, Link caught his opponents blade, with a thrust from the Master Sword, Link threw the Knight's sword into the air, he then moved past the Knight's shield with inhuman speed, quickly cutting deeply into the Knight's forearm, causing it to drop it's sword just as it drew it back for another assault, Link then turned, pulling the Master Sword back, he thrust upwards, through the neck of his foe. Link quickly pulled the sword free, as the Knight fell to the ground, motionless.

"Quickly! The Ganondorf's forces are awakened, more are on there way!" the King called as Link ran over to the pedestal.

Looking over the Master Sword, and feeling it's power run through him one last time, Link drove it into the pedestal, a magical wave bursting forth, reenacting the spells cast over the Castle.

"Thank you, Hero." the King said, glancing at the Knight's body as it slowly disappeared into green flames.

"It was nice to be united with he Master Sword once again." Link said with a small smile.

The King waved his hand, the passage to the Great Hall reopening, "I believe it is time for you to return, Hero." he said with a smile.

Link turned to find the Hero's Shade behind him, the Hero readied himself to unleash a verbal assault, when everything went black.

The King looked on at the Hero's Shade, "The boy...is it him? The Hero reborn into this era?"

"This I cannot answer." the Hero's Shade replied, before disappearing.

The King turned, resting his head against the nearest statue, hoping the Hero of the Great Sea would soon find his way to him.

**oOo**

Link awoke slowly, at first drifting in and out of consciousness, not knowing whether or not it was all a dream, or if it had actually happened. He picked up his head, rubbing his eyes before opening them, he found himself in the Castle Infirmary, Zelda lying in the bed in front of him, Audrik, still dressed in his stolen Labrynnian armor fast asleep in his chair. Link felt a warmness well up inside of him, he leaned forward, embracing Zelda softly, before kissing her once on the forehead. He placed himself in his seat again, watching Zelda's chest rise and fall steadily.

Off to the side Link could hear Audrik sit up, groaning as he stretched his arms.

"Good morning, Mr. Link...this Labrynnian armor, it's...not too comfortable to sleep in."

"I would assume so." Link began.

"How is my sister?" Audrik asked, locking eyes with Link.

"Her breathing has steadied." Link replied, he raised his hand next to hers, calling on his Triforce slightly, and to his relief, Zelda's Triforce of wisdom reacted strongly to it's counterpart's presence. Link noting that the the Triforce pieces, when contained in their bodies, would return to the Sacred Realm once it's host's life ended, having experienced this first hand.

"Good, I will let the council and the Sheikah know, what a day this will be, the Great Hall is in ruins, and many are...well...you know." Audrik said, his sadness quite evident.

A knock came at the door, Captain Viscen's voice following it. "My Lord? Are you present?"

Audrik swung open the door, regarding the quite stressed looking Captain of the Guard. "How can I help you Captain?"

"Mayor Met, King Laorik, Evan of the Indigo-gos, the Goron Chieftains, and Princess Kayala would very much like to speak with you."

"For the Goddesses sake, Viscen, I am tending to my sister at the moment, have Minister Hawkwood speak to them." Audrik replied.

"There's that too actually, we...well...can't find him." Viscen said.

"You've lost the Minister of Royal Affairs?" Audrik asked.

"He was lost seen dashing through the Great Hall towards the guest wing, during your sister's..display." Viscen stated, attempting to avoid a tongue lashing from the Prince.

Audrik closed his eyes tight and began massaging the bridge of his nose, "Well then, all logic would say search there first...is that what your doing?"

"Yes, my lord." Viscen answered.

"Go join the search, and tell the other rulers I'll be along shortly." Audrik replied, lifting his head.

"Yes sir, and if I may say so, you should attain the services of an actual guard for this room." he said, glaring at Link.

Before Link or the Prince could respond, another guard approached.

"I have an urgent message for the Prince!" he shouted.

"Well then! Let's hear it!" Audrik replied loudly, his patience running thin.

"Chancellor Lawrence was found hiding in a servant's quarters on the first floor, we've arrested him and are holding him in the dungeons." The Guard announced.

Viscen, Audrik, and Link exchanged glances, with Audrik being the first to speak.

"Call Oren, we'll conduct the interrogation." he said, a serious tone to his voice.

**oOo**

**_Chapter 17 is finally here, sorry for the wait, things have been busy! I'd also like to apologize for the short length of Chapter 16, I only had a few hours to write it._**

**_Guest (March 21): Sorry about the length of the last chapter, hopefully this chapter made up for it! If this chapter didn't clear it up, it was the Hero's Shade that sent Link to Windfall, in order to reiterate his role as the Hero, and rid him of his thoughts of ending his cycle of rebirth. I hope this chapter lived up to that excitement, also, high five for guessing Ganondorf was controlling the storm. Thank you for the compliments and your well wishes! I'm truly grateful!_**

**_Lady Kiridia: Sorry to confuse you! I just really wanted throw a little bit of Windwaker in before I moved on to part two of the story! I'm glad you like sinister elements, Prince Erris himself is at least 90% sinister, with much more to follow! :D_**

**_Gerudospirit: Thank you for all of your reviews! I'm impressed with the pace in which you read up to the current chapter! I'm very happy you're enjoying the story, and I apologize for the cliffhangers! I wanted to write the story so that it got readers thinking about the whole world outside of Hyrule, which is why I gave the role of villain to a Labrynnian, and gave the Mayor of Clock Town such a large role, with the Garo playing a part too! Volga and Erris are very close, it's basically a father-son relationship, due to Erris's father dying in the war, and Volga having to raise him and guide him as he took the throne. I know you're not calling Volga weak, I know it's confusing that I wrote his death in, yet he's still here, but I'll offer this, he hasn't always been pyrokinetic, hopefully that tells you something! :)_**

**_Thank you for the reviews!_**

**_Also I'd like to thank Koolkat222, sippurp123, Ramirez Silver, dangledhill, Gerudospirit, and Amwick for favoriting and following my story and I!_**

**_Just a quick f.y.i. for all those who were wondering, Link did save Windfall Island from being destroyed, did you expect any less? :D_**

**_Oh, and you get a high five if you know what the "Knight" actually was!_**

**_Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**

**_Best of luck,_**

**_-Prometheus17_**


	18. The Battle for Kokiri Forest

Link continued his set of sit-ups, neither fatigue or the news of the traitorous Chancellor Lawrence's arrest affecting him much...he couldn't let it, fatigue would affect his performance in battle, and well..thinking about the Chancellor would only make him angry, and as Zelda would remind him ever so often, he took unwise actions when angry. It wasn't only these two factors that he was trying to ignore though, after he had left Zelda in the care of the recently recovered Impa, and Audrik had left to attend to the other leaders, he couldn't help but think about his time in the future, or rather the parallel world he had visited, he felt as if it were real even after the moment he woke up sitting in a chair in the Royal Infirmary, with his head rested on Zelda's bed, Audrik asleep in the corner. The thing that bothered him the most though wasn't his fight with the Knight, it wasn't anything the King had said, not even what he said about Zelda had much effect on him, seeing he as back now, back with her...it was Ganondorf, he hadn't seen Ganondorf since their last battle over three centuries ago, Link hoping it would remain that way, Ganon always learned from their bouts, always came more prepared, leaving Link more battered and closer to death every time, with the notable exception of the time Ganon had used his last breath to kill him, and even then it was a dubious draw. This time though, Link felt more disturbed than ever, Ganon hadn't just defeated him, he had done it easily, and even began to remove his Triforce of Courage, something that before this, had never happened. After all of these thoughts, Link couldn't help himself, and seeing as he'd have to do it sooner or later, he drew the White Sword, and came to the alarming realization the battle had actually occurred, it had all been real, with marks along the blade being consistent with his memories of his battle with the other reality's Ganon. Finishing his set of sit-ups, he jumped to his feet, running his fingers over his Triforce mark, feeling it tingle slightly, comforting himself with the fact that it was there, even if he had a strange disembodied stone head to thank for it, for the first time since the battle in the Great Hall, Link smiled to himself, musing that no one would ever believe his story.

Link managed to clean up and get into a new set of clothes when he felt the craving for fresh air, he had gone back to his old bed chamber, not yet having moved completely into Zelda's. He felt guilty about leaving her side, but he knew that if she woke up to find out he was away to be at Audrik's side, she'd be grateful he was defending her younger brother. When Link thought about it, she had never really had a sibling before, always being born an only child, that's why she must be protective of Audrik, he's her first sibling...not just in this life, but ever. Link knew the feeling to an extent, he had had siblings in past lives, but he was never as close to any as he was Nika, he also recalled how few times he had any family at all, having a mother and a sister being a seeming gift from the Goddesses after centuries of servitude, being lonely up until his reunions with Zelda. Link couldn't wait to get back to his village of Oak Hollow, and see his family again, he smiled when he thought about his mother's awe when he would make good on his promise of marrying not just a Princess, but the Princess of Hyrule, he laughed to himself knowing that Nika might hide for a bit, being the shy little thing she was, Link felt dismay though after thinking of bringing Kallil with him, the other villagers would know that they'd never willingly return without Oreck... what would his parents say? and what about Marin? Link felt the familiar sinking feeling in his stomach, last thing he'd need was an emotionally damaged Marin being angry at him...or Goddesses forbid, some kind of fight between her and Zelda, Link thought with a shiver. Zelda never much had to deal with girls getting close to him as he usually would distance himself from those that were, such as Malon, Illia, and Peatrice, but he always had to deal with her suitors, as she was Princess of the realm and bound to attract many with not just her title, but her amazing beauty. Link thought back, Jakob Lirien was her most recent suitor with whom he had a physical altercation with, and that had been more than three-hundred years in the past, Link counted himself as lucky that no one had challenged him to a duel recently, he always won, but took no pleasure in doing so knowing that Zelda objected to it. Link attempted to think back to his time during the Twilight Invasion, recalling how little contact he had with Zelda, he began pondering whether or not he had met any of her attempted suitors in that era. His most recent lifetime was only 291 years prior, with "Twilight Era" as he nicknamed it being 483 years prior, having only been two lifetimes ago. Link rid himself of these thoughts, he wasn't doing himself any good keeping locked up in his chambers.

**oOo**

Link looked out over the Great Hall, the reconstruction efforts were underway, with many sorcerers using their abilities to regenerate broken masonry, while other workers took a more traditional approach, laying bricks and filling in the small chasms Zelda had created. Link's thoughts returned to Zelda, he thought her incapable of reverting back to Hylia, let alone being able to use her powers again. Link turned his eyes towards the ground, his worry over Zelda's well being growing by the hour, he fully expected her to be recovered by now, but at the moment she was still comatose, the up side being that her wound is sealed and her breathing steady. Link thought about going back and relieving Impa, but Audrik told him to stay close to the first floor, just in case he needed him, he was after all, the "Hero of Legend". Link's ears twitched as he heard two voices drawing near, he glanced to his right to find two Knights striding in his direction, they held their helmets under their arms, revealing their youthful faces, they looked to be around the same age as Link. Link decided it was time he make some friends in the Castle.

He approached the two Knights, locking eyes with them.

"Sir." he said at one.

"Sir." he said, nodding to the other.

"Good morning, Sir." they said in unison, bowing.

Link looked upon them, confused, he wasn't too use to others bowing to him in this era. "You two needn't bow, I am of the same rank as you." Link said, not knowing whether or not what he said was true.

"My apologies, it's just...you're the Hero of Legend." one Knight said.

"Quite famous you are." the other added, exchanging an unsure glance with his companion.

Link wasn't adjusted to this fact being common knowledge quite yet. Over his many lives people usually just saw him as a roaming young man, with no idea of who he actually is and the amazing things he's done.

"Well, it's not as if I'm King." Link remarked, hoping the Knight's may loosen up, so to speak.

"If what we've heard is true, that may not be the truth soon enough." One Knight remarked, followed by a laugh from both of them, with Link joining in.

Relieved they had somewhat adjusted to his presence, Link extended his hand, shaking hands with the knight on the left first, then the one on the right.

"Please, refer to me by my given name, Link Arrethron." he said with a welcoming smile.

The Knight on the left spoke first, "Sir Trystane Halland at your service." he said with a slight bow.

The Knight on the right then stepped forward, "Sir Mathias Elmsworth, also at your service." he said with a bow.

The whole situation felt familiar for Link, in nearly all of his lives he'd become well acquainted with the Knight's of Hyrule, usually finding himself training with them after regaining his memories, and later leading them when he was older.

"It's an honor to meet you." Link said, regarding the two of them,"How long have you been in the service of the Royal Family?"

The Knight's exchanged glances, waiting for the other to speak, with Sir Trystane being the first to speak up. "Three years for the both of us, came here five years ago from the Eldin Province Guard, we were made Knights in two years after our parts in the battle of Snowpeak Fortress.

Link recalled tales he had heard while in the Lanayru Province Guard of the defense against the Bulblin Empire in the mountains, it was said only one 96 Knights and soldiers had fended off a 200 strong force sent to take the Fortress, the winning factor more than likely being the cold environment, as Bulblins generally lived in warmer climates.

"Impressive indeed...tell me, was the Fortress once referred to as the Snowpeak ruins?" Link asked curiously, wondering if they had made the home of his old friends Yeto and Yeta, and one of the most dangerous dungeons he had ever faced into a military base.

"We don't know about that, but the soldiers who had been stationed there said that when they first arrived it seemed something had been living there, but whatever it was is long gone." Sir Mathias answered with Sir Trystane nodding in agreement.

Sir Trystane spoke next, "Why do you ask?"

"I knew the occupants once, very interesting individuals." he said, glancing up at the ceiling above them.

Sir Mathias and Trystane exchanged glances once more, "Do tell." Mathias said, an inquisitive tone in his voice.

Before Link could speak, he felt a presence behind him, spinning around quick to find Oren approaching.

"Perhaps another time." Link said, looking over to his new acquaintances.

"It has been a pleasure meeting you, Sir" the two Knights said in turn, before going on their way.

Oren turned to look at Link, the uneasiness he felt being not betrayed by his face, but the movements of his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Link asked curiously.

"With Chancellor Lawrence in custody we face the danger that Erris or his servants may return to retrieve him, seeing as he was able to teleport a large Moblin force in through our warding spells he may have the capability to place any of those loyal to him here at any moment, those two Knights could have been loyal to Erris for all you know." Oren said in his usual emotionally flat manner.

"They weren't, I would've known if they were." Link said, trailing off as he and Oren began to walk down the corridor. "Forgive me for arguing, I know that's not the point, it's just...the only individual I've ever known that was able to easily break down Hyrule's magical defenses was-"

Oren cut in suddenly, a severe tone to his voice, "Ganondorf."

Link kept his silence for a moment, but spoke up when Oren remained quiet, his gaze staying straight ahead. "Prince Erris is no Ganondorf, I can tell you that, and as for Ganondorf, I haven't sensed his presence, usually he'd have made a move by now, he doesn't like moving slowly too much, but Erris seems to be taking a long time to develop his plot, I have a feeling that the move he made in the Great Hall wasn't his endgame." Link said, glancing at Oren.

"While that may be true, a large portion of his forces were destroyed by the Princess, he still may be trying to recover from that loss." Oren stated

Link found himself wondering what was going on in her head at the moment, would she be dreaming about him, about them together, or something darker? He recalled Zelda having visions of the future in her previous lives, he began to worry, he wished she'd wake soon, but deep down he knew how much of her own life force she used in that awe inspiring display of magic. He knew all too well, the power of the Gods and Goddesses took a rather massive toll on a human body, with just his Triforce driving him to exhaustion, he couldn't imagine trying to handle the entirety of the Goddesses' power.

"I know your thoughts are with the Princess, but as the Hero of Legend, your purpose is to eliminate the threat to Hyrule, you must focus on the task at hand." Oren said, seemingly knowing what Link was thinking.

Link felt anger well up inside of him, "Don't you think I know that? I've been reborn over and over, retaining my memories of every life, of every evil I've ever faced, I'm all too well acquainted with my Goddess given purpose!" Link shot.

Oren raised an eyebrow at him, and if Link wasn't mistaken, he swear he could see a smile begin to grow on Oren's face, before he shoved it back. The Sheikah came to halt, motioning to the door next to them. "This is our destination." he stated, as he opened the door slowly.

It was a large, room, well lit, but devoid of furniture, it's stone walls cold looking, the floor beneath it cracked and slightly uneven, with a large window high on the wall, in the middle sat the only piece of furniture, a seemingly average wooden chair, chains wrapped around it, in the chains was Chancellor Lawrence. Audrik stood opposite him, staring at him unflinchingly, while the other Sheikah, excluding Oren, who stood behind Link, and Impa and Lemuria who kept watch over Zelda, stood off to the side, staring at the Chancellor. To his surprise Mayor Thaddean Met of Clock Town was present, along with Mikau and Evan of the Indigo-gos, King Laorik himself, and the three Goron Chieftains. Link looked around, noting there were about twenty three Guards of varying race and nationality located around the room, thinking it seemed a bit much for one man.

"You Hylian brat! Are you trying to start an international incident?!" the Chancellor yelled at Audrik.

Audrik simply glanced away casually, "No Chancellor, you see, you've already done that." he stated in a matter of a fact manner, turning his attention to Link. "Ah! Hero! You've arrived, now we can get started!" he said, looking at the Chancellor, his anger obvious. Audrik got to his feet, walking quickly over to Link, while King Laorik took his place, asking questions to which the Chancellor seemed to answer sarcastically.

"He think's we're not going to hurt him." Audrik said as soon as he reached Link.

"Oh really? I'd much like to prove him wrong." Link said aggressively, currently the man was the only connection they had to Erris, Link wanted get at the Prince any way he could, if it meant being violent with the Chancellor, then so be it, the man was far from innocent.

"Mr. Link, I have to disagree for now, the reason I must speak with you is because I have a favor to ask." The Prince said hesitantly.

Link locked eyes with the Prince, feeling uneasy to due the nervousness he so evidently felt.

"What might that be?" he asked.

"This might sound strange, but when the Chancellor was captured he demonstrated magical abilities that seem well...different than that of a normal magic user, it took the combined efforts of a contingent of Guards and Minister Tonbridge himself to bring him down...and the Guards present, they say he had a strange glow to his eyes...your Triforce of Courage...it would sense anything that may be...wrong...correct?" the Prince asked.

"What do you mean when you say his magic was different?" Link asked, his curiosity piqued.

"I'm not sure, Minister Tonbridge himself told me that he sensed a kind of darkness behind it, even the guards could feel it." Audrik responded.

Audrik and Link looked back at the Zora King attempting to interrogate the Chancellor, who had resigned himself to silence.

"His restraints have been magically warded, it seems to be working when it comes to suppressing his magic." Audrik stated, looking up at Link.

Link looked at Audrik, considering his words, "If you think it will achieve something, I'll do it." Link answered, regarding the bound Chancellor.

"Everyone move away." Audrik shouted, with the occupants of the room moving back, King Laorik making his way away from the Chancellor.

The Chancellor looked up as Link started towards him, "What's this now? Are you going to have the "Hero" hurt me?" he said in a sarcastic tone."

Link ignored the man's remarks, making his way closer. To his surprise his Triforce began to tingle slightly as he got close, Link had been sure there was nothing strange about the man, he didn't even believe he was a magic user, when he had met him in the Great Hall during the festival he felt nothing strange, whatever it was that resided in him though, the Chancellor was now not even attempting to hide it. Link finally found himself within arms reach of the Chancellor, his Triforce mark glowing slightly, he then held out his hand, with the Chancellor seemingly becoming nervous at this.

"Wait...what are you doing?" The Chancellor demanded as Link drew closer.

Link held his hand close to the Chancellor, his Triforce mark now glowing bright, the tingling having turned into a full burning sensation. Link couldn't deny the Triforce's reaction to the Chancellor, this was well beyond it's usual reaction to any sorcerer, it felt like it did when he was in the presence of a lower level boss monster. Link suddenly felt an urge, like a voice calling out to him, telling him to dig deeper, without warning he clamped his hand down on the man's shoulder, his Triforce releasing a bright gold flash as everything went black around him. For an instant he could see it, a strange inhuman face that seemed only inches from his. Link stumbled back, forcing his eyes shut, the burning slowly faded away as he let the Triforce of Courage go dormant again. Nearly falling over, only one word kept on crossing his mind, over and over again, and even in head it seemed ever so loud... Druthilidi. The word was Ancient Hylian in origin, Link having lived when it was common tongue, Druthilidi was a word hardly ever spoken though, for it's meaning was dark and considered to be evil...in today's language it roughly translated into "demon".

Oren moved to catch Link as he stumbled back, but the Hero managed to right himself before falling.

"Hero...Mr. Link, what happened? Are you okay?" Link heard Audrik ask.

Link opened his eyes to see all the occupants of the room staring in his direction, some looking confused, others fearful. "He has no power of his own, he sealed a demon inside his body." Link said, his eyes set on the Chancellor.

"A demon?! That's insanity!" Mayor Met shouted.

The groups occupying the room began to speak amongst each other while the Chancellor seemed to be quietly laughing to himself.

"Enough!" Audrik shouted, getting the room's attention. "None of you can deny what's been seen here! The way the Hero's piece of the Triforce reacted, it wouldn't have done so if it wasn't reacting to something evil...something it was created to destroy." Audrik said, his gaze sweeping across the individuals in the room, then swiftly turning to the Chancellor.

"So...planning to "destroy" me are you?" he asked plainly, with a hint of taunting in his tone.

"Why would you seal a demon inside of yourself?" Audrik asked as he approached slowly.

"It's the only path to true power." the Chancellor stated, staring at the ground. "Just ask your father." he added.

Audrik clenched his teeth and made a move to strike the Chancellor across the face, but his arm was intercepted by Oren.

King Laorik stepped forward, "He's just trying to get into your head, in Zora culture we tell tales of a Demon named Bellum, it's said he manipulated his way into the hearts of our people thousands of years ago, corrupting them into the Zola."

Evan of the Terminian Zora was the next to speak, "We have those tales too, seeing as that's the type of information we have when it comes to demons, I suggest we do away with him." he stated, his tone aggressive.

The Sheikah Trokon was the next to speak, "Killing a demon is easier said than done, I suggest we retrieve more information from him."

All eyes in the room settled on Audrik, as the final decision fell to him.

"Oren, your suggestion from earlier, implement it, if you feel confident with it's outcome." the Prince said.

"It never fails." Oren answered, seemingly confident that not even a demon could resist whatever it was he was about to do.

Link began to realize what this "suggestion" was once he saw Oren place his hands on either side of the Minister's head, he had seen it happen before, and knew for a fact that he never wanted it to be done to him.

Oren closed his eyes, silence falling over the room, suddenly Oren's eyes sprang open, a flat black color having invaded both of his eyes completely. His hands twitched on the Chancellor's head, soon enough the Chancellor started twitching quickly, his eyes began to glow a dull orange, seemingly two voices screaming in unison as he and whatever it was inside him resisted Oren, but it was to no avail, the blackness covered his eyes, and soon he made no sound, nor did he move.

Everyone watched as Oren stood behind the Chancellor, hands on his head, the other Sheikah watching closely. Oren's breathing began to slow as the black color in his eyes slowly faded away whilst he removed his hands from the Chancellor's head, the black color in his eyes vanishing as well. The room silently watched as the Chancellor nearly knocked the chair he was restrained in to the ground as he sprang back to awareness, releasing sounds of alarm in between gasps of breath.

It's called the Shadow Immersion, Link had only rarely seen it done, as few Sheikah were capable of it, as he understood it, it blinded it's victim and blocked all sound to such a degree they could hear their own blood rushing, their own heart pounding, it had a tendency to drive it's victims insane if kept up for long enough.

"That demon you have inside of yourself can't save you, tell us everything, if you do not, Oren here will be happy to begin the process anew." Audrik threatened.

The Chancellors eyes shot from Audrik to Oren, sweat forming on his brow.

"Well?" Audrik asked as the Chancellor stared at him, his breathing heavy.

"Fine, just keep him away!" he said nodding at Oren.

"Deal!" Audrik said delightedly, obviously deriving pleasure from the Chancellor's distress.

Link crossed his arms, he was quite glad they were finally getting somewhere with the Chancellor, and was also quite glad Oren had put him through that type of punishment.

The Chancellor looked out across the room nervously, finally being convinced to speak after meeting Audrik's gaze.

"For hundreds of years it's been known by all the lands that Hyrule was the Goddesses' "Chosen Land", you were blessed with seemingly unending good fortune, your harvests bountiful, storms never ravaging your homes, by all means Hyrule was considered to be the most beautiful land in creation." he stated, still hanging his head. "Many have grown envious I'm sure." he added, looking at Mayor Met.

"Termina fell from grace due to Hyrule's rise, I'm surprised you didn't start a war." the Chancellor shot at the Mayor, the remark seemingly leaving him unfazed.

"Just get on with it." Mayor Met said calmly.

"My brother and I grew up hearing tales of the Hyrule's greatness, while in Labrynna our people sometimes had to go without, storms tore through our land, and rebellion was a major concern, when I was just 15 and Erris's father...my brother Lannis 12, our uncle died, leaving the seat of Holodrum's leadership open, as he had no heir I ascended to it, leaving the troubled Labrynna and taking up residence in the more fortunate but still unbalanced country. I regretted leaving my younger brother alone like that, but we were reunited when he took the throne of Labrynna, when he became King, we realized that together we had the power to take what we wanted, we planned to invade Hryule, have Labrynna's forces open the way for those of Holodrum, and after taking Hyrule, Termina and Gamelon would follow, all five lands would become one under the flag of the Ambi Family. That could not just happen though, we needed great power to take a land as magically rich as Hyrule...after years of research, we stumbled upon the old tale of the "Gate of Souls", an ancient and powerful object located in the hidden "Valley of Seers". After 2 more years of research we finally located it, hidden away in the fallen land of Ikana, where only the dead roam, to access it we had to head far east into it's desert, where the sun no longer reaches the ground...where nothing could possibly survive...or so we thought. Upon our arrival with our forces, we were immediately beset by poes, stalfos, redeads, and gibdos, the entirety of our force was nearly lost, if not for the arrival of the last remaining occupant of the Valley, and the last remaining Ikanian citizen, Cia. She said she only allowed us to find the Valley because she knew we were looking for it, and the whole assault on our forces was to test our will. Apparently we passed as she led us and our remaining men further into the Valley, and finally into her Fortress. She opened the Gate of Souls and instructed my brother to think of the realm he wished to reach, this realm is known as the Dark World. When the Gate opened something exited, it looked like smoke, but moved as if it were alive, it attempted to attack but the Sorceress subdued it, she told us it was a demon, calling my brother bold for being so ambitious as to attempt to reach the Dark World. This demon though, it took human form, barely managing to look the part, it looked more like a skeleton wearing human skin, with no muscle or tissue...it's name was Ryos...you may know him." the Chancellor said, slowly smiling up at Audrik.

Audrik's anger was visibly beginning to rise within him, Oren attempting to calm him.

Link walked up to the Chancellor, his frustration visible.

"What are you going to do Hero? Kill me?" the Chancellor said with a laugh, suddenly going silent when Link extended his hand.

Link grabbed the Chancellor by the neck calling in the power of his Triforce, it glowed brightly as Link channeled it's power through his hand, the Chancellor writhing in pain as Link slowly used his Triforce's power to slowly burn the demon within him. After a minute had passed Link released his hand, looking down at the Chancellor.

"Continue."

"Thank you, Mr. Link." Audrik said as Link walked passed him. Audrik narrowed his eyes at the Chancellor, something he said had been bothering him. "When I asked you why you'd seal a demon into your own body, why did you say I should ask my father? Which would be an impossible act, I may add."

Chancellor Lawrence began to laugh, slowly and quietly at first, but then loud enough to startle the other occupants of the room.

"Because he's the one that taught little Erris how to do so! My brother and that Sorceress, Erris's mother, summoned a Demon Lord and bound him within Labrynna Castle's throne room, Mahlik, the Demon Lord of Fear he was! When the invasion failed your father threw all of that honor he boasted away, King Daltus Nohansen Hyrule was a coward! He feared trying to banish a demon as powerful as Mahlik back to the Dark World so much that he sealed him into a scared little boy! Oooooh, but how big a mistake that was!" The Chancellor was now nearly screaming, his voice deranged. "Erris learned to control and contain Mahlik! Your father handed us the key to victory! After this we began binding lesser demons within our elite soldiers, I was born without magical abilities, so I decided I'd have a go myself! With Mahlik's help Erris raised the Garo, adding them to his forces, if you think you can win you are wrong! Oh so wrong! With Mahlik bound inside him, Erris is beyond powerful! Victory was at hand! Then YOU appeared!" The Chancellor roared, looking directly at Link.

"The Goddesses' champion! The HERO OF LEGEND! We had to do away with you! So we had Ryos sneak down to the Ministry of Sorcerers and infuse a part his essence into the Golem, we knew you'd come running, but the incompetent little imp couldn't even get that right." the Chancellor groaned.

Link tensed up, beginning to feel his rage build inside of him, he pushed it away though. Looking the Chancellor in the eyes Link spoke. "He didn't fail, you did, and so will Erris, I will see to that, even if I have to kill him." Link said calmly.

Chancellor Lawrence only smiled, "By the way, how's your Princess?!" he taunted.

Before Link could react, Audrik's fist swung down across the Chancellor's face, knocking him to the floor.

"You little wretch! I will make you pay for that!" he shouted while he lay on the floor, blood dripping out of his mouth.

Audrik stormed out of the room, Oren in pursuit.

"Take him back to the dungeons." Link called to the Guards as he left the room.

Outside Audrik silently tried to control his rage, with Oren standing by, when Link exited the room.

"Mr. Link!" Audrik called as Link came into view.

Link strode over to Audrik, raising and eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Have you ever heard of this demon "Mahlik" before?

Link concentrated, "Only in texts, I've never encountered him myself." Link stated.

"Looks like we're going to have to figure this one out, eh?" Audrik asked looking at Link.

"It would seem so." Link replied, "I'm going to the Royal Infirmary...if anyone needs me." Link added before heading off, leaving Audrik and Oren behind.

**oOo**

Upon his arrival Impa and Lemuria left him alone with her, Zelda's chest rose and fell steadily, but her eyes remained closed, her sleeping form looking peaceful and serene.

Link placed his head next hers, "You know, before I regained my memories, I was so afraid, afraid you didn't exist. I'd only ever seen you in my dreams, my mind never having given you a name, I fell in love with your image, loving and hating my dreams about you, because I knew that in the end, even after getting to see you, you'd disappear and I'd be left to wake up, I'd be left to go through another day without you, constantly wondering if you were real or not...but here you are, I remember every time my memories of you returned, the joy I felt, the yearning I had for you, the desperate need I had to see you. It was easy in this life, your brother invited me here to wait for you, what were the chances we'd have the same idea at the same time and meet again on the roof like that, near some forgotten balcony that seems to be there for no real reason? I remember the many times I ran off from the place I was raised in to see you, I remember in our most recent lifetime, I was a fisherman's apprentice, I waited until the whole village was asleep until I left, climbing out of the second story window of the home I shared with him, he planned to give his fishing business to me someday, but that was nothing compared to being reunited with you." Link said, holding Zelda's unconscious form close. "I didn't even know fishermen had apprentices." Link remarked mostly to himself. Link rested his head once more, slowly feeling himself drift asleep.

**oOo**

He was awoken, quite rudely, by the shrill sound of the newly created magical alarm being tripped. something made it in, passed all of the Castle's defenses. Link kissed Zelda on the forehead before running out, nearly colliding with Impa as she ran in, neither having the time to exchange words.

Link sprinted down the corridor towards the stairs, taking note of the fact that the sun was nearly in the same position in the sky, making him realize how little sleep he'd gotten. He leapt down the stairs, joining a contingent of Guards, Link ran ahead of them to where the alarm was the loudest, the intruder being present there.

Upon entering Link found himself in disbelief, a small blue fairy that reminded him greatly...and quite painfully of Navi flew around inside a small magically generated sphere, battering itself against the interior attempting to free itself.

As Link approached he heard the Guards present asking what they should do with it, all going silent as Link walked right up to magically generated sphere that held the small fairy.

"You're going to let it go." Link said, ever since his time as a Kokiri he had a soft spot for fairies, especially after his partnerships with Navi and Tatl.

"But what if...it's evil or something?" Link heard a Guard ask from behind him.

Link turned swiftly and glared at the Guard, "There's no such thing as an evil fairy, they're the closest thing to the Goddesses' children in existence, and if you don't free this fairy, I will, by force!" Link yelled.

"Calm yourself, Hero." Audrik said as he approached. The Prince clapped his hands three times and the bubble surrounding he fairy disappeared, it instantly flew up to Link swirling around him before coming to a halt hovering over his shoulder.

"Thank you, thank you!" The small being said, regarding Link as it hovered above his left shoulder. "I don't like being trapped!" it exclaimed.

"I can understand that." Link said with a smile, "What's your name?"

"Proxi." The small magical entity replied.

"Not to interrupt, but why is this fairy sneaking into my Castle...and how'd it get past our defenses?" Audrik asked inquisitively.

The fairy rose into the air quickly, it's movements quick and panicked looking.

"What's wrong?" he asked as Proxi hovered back down to his eye level.

"The Great Deku tree told me how to get passed the forcefield, he needs your help, Kokiri Village...the lost woods, it's under attack!" the fairy exclaimed as it zipped around.

Link felt a chill go through him, the Great Deku tree raised him in the era he considered to be his most important, being responsible for who he was today. "The Kokiri Village...it still exists?" Link asked. He had looked for it two lifetimes ago during the Twilight Invasion, but couldn't find it, deciding it had been lost to time.

"The Great Deku Tree grew the forest around it's entrance, he was afraid Hylians would come to harm him, the Kokiri, and we fairies, but someone worse has come!" the Fairy cried.

"We have to help!" Link shouted to Audrik.

"And we will." Audrik replied with a smile, "I know it was your home once, we will save it."

By this time a large crowd had gathered, composed mostly of Guards and servants, Link noticed that Sir Ginthorne was present, along with Trystane and Mathias...and to his surprise Master Elgon stood next to Ginthorne.

"It might take a while to get the order out, so we must be patient." Aurdik said, "After the attack in the Great Hall I might have trouble finding the man power."

From behind Audrik heard as Mayor Met called to him, "You always have us." Behind the mayor the forces of Termina, and Gamelon gathered, the Gorons excitedly beating their chests, while the Zora stood in formation.

"I'll allow you use of my personal Guards...as thanks for..well...saving us." Princess Kayala said as she stepped forward.

"Thank you very much Princess, your help is greatly appreciated." Audrik said with a smile, he then turned to the assembled crowd. "Prepare for battle! We leave within the hour!" he shouted as the assembled force spread out.

**oOo**

Link walked through the corridor briskly, Knights and soldiers hurrying around him. Link had donned a newly forged set of armor, a gift from Castle Town's best smith for saving him during the Battle of the Great Hall. Link held a helmet under his left arm, a Hylian shield on his back, with the White Sword sheathed, Proxi excitedly bouncing around his shoulders.

"Thank you, Hero! I knew you'd come to our aid!"

"Don't thank me yet, the battle still has yet to be won." Link responded.

Link had already been to see Zelda, hoping she'd wake in time for him to speak to her before he went, but he had no such luck.

He walked down the stairs quickly, turning the corner, Audrik's chambers came into sight, Link slowed as he saw a figure slip out, beginning to run upon spotting him. Link broke into a sprint, his heavy armor clanking as he ran after the cloaked figure, it turned corner after corner, with Link in pursuit. Link had devised a plan though, he smiled as Proxi dropped down directly in front of the figure's face, the individual grinding to halt.

"If I go into Prince's chambers, what kind of state would I find him in?" Link asked aggressively.

The figure quickly unsheathed a sword, bringing it down towards Link, with Link fading back, unsheathing his blade, and subsequently releasing a slash vertically downward, meeting the blade of his opponent. To his surprise, there was a loud crack, followed by the unmistakeable sound of wood hitting the floor.

"You have a sword I see...but you'd draw a practice blade against me?" Link asked, confused.

Before he could question further Audrik rounded the corner in full armor. "Mr. Link, please, stay your hand!"

Link, completely baffled, turned to his assailant, being even more confused when the figure dropped it's hood, revealing it's identity...Lemuria.

"She just wanted to see me off." Audrik said with a nervous smile.

"Indeed." Lemuria agreed, the same smile adorning her face.

Link narrowed his eyes, "Do you think me a fool? I know what's going on here...I thought Sheikah and Human relationships were forbidden."

"Don't be so old fashioned, Mr. Link." Audrik said calmly.

"...So you're telling me Impa, Oren, and Zelda all know about this...and approve?" Link asked.

"Please, don't let my parents know of this...or the Princess." Lemuria replied, seeming quite distressed.

"I wasn't planning to, why the sneaking around?" Link asked curiously.

"You were right, Hero...the old law is still in place, the Sheikah, they still wish to keep relationships inside of their race." Audrik answered.

"I'd like to be with someone I love, not someone who's essentially family." Lemuria stated.

"Mr. Link, please do not inform anyone, especially my sister, you know how protective she can be!" Audrik exclaimed.

A smile formed on Link's face, "I do." he said, "I will not inform anyone, and I'm sure Proxi won't tell anyone." he said tilting his head towards the fairy that hung above his shoulder.

"Thank you, Hero." Lemuria said.

"Thank you indeed." agreed Audrik.

The Prince and the young Sheikah woman embraced, with Link taking that as his cue to leave.

Exiting the Great Hall, wagons had been prepared for all those leaving from the Castle, aboard were Sir Ginthorne, Sir Trystrane, Sir Mathias, a few Knights he hadn't been acquainted with, Master Elgon, and even present was Mayor Met, clad in full armor.

"Excited?" Link heard from behind him, turning to find Mikau smiling at him.

"Nervous, this attack on the Kokiri, it's been happening for quite a while now, I'm afraid of what we'll find when we arrive." Link said, with Proxi bobbing up and down nervously. "I forgot to say, thank you for aiding me during the battle in the Great Hall."

"You needn't thank me, it was my duty as a warrior." Mikau answered.

From the furthest wagon a Hylian Zora called to Mikau that they were departing.

"Best of luck!" the Terminian Zora called to Link.

"You too!" Link answered.

As Link walked towards the wagon on which Master Elgon and Ginthorne rode, Kallil ran up to his side, hanging his bow over his back.

"Link! I haven't seen you since the battle in the Great Hall!"

"I had no idea you were still here, Kallil." Link responded.

"You sound like you don't want me here." Kallil said with a laugh.

"I just thought you'd be out looking for Oreck." Link answered.

"Not without you, my friend." Kallil replied, climbing onto the wagon with Link.

The two sat down opposite Master Elgon, with the latter smiling upon seeing his former students.

"Link! Kallil! Two of my favorite students! Where's the other one at?" he asked.

"Master Elgon...what are you doing here?" Kallil asked.

"We haven't seen you since the Battle of Kakariko, we assumed you went back to the Lanayru Province." Link said.

"Link, I always had a feeling about you, when you revealed yourself as the Hero of Legend...I wasn't too surprised, but, with your arrival comes greater implications, I signed back on with the Hylian military, I assumed that if a threat loomed over Hyrule, our people would need their, by other's admission, greatest warrior...a title you're now challenging me for." Elgon said with laugh, indicating Link. "So, where's Oreck?"

Link shifted uncomfortably, "After I left the Castle Town Guard to be at the Castle he apparently ran away." Link said.

"It's true, I woke up in the soldier's quarters one morning and he was gone." Kallil added.

Master Elgon was silent, he had been somewhat of a second father to all of them growing up, to hear Oreck was gone must have been distressing to him. "I assume he'll return eventually." Elgon said, looking off into the distance.

As soon as Audrik and Oren emerged from the Castle and joined the other soldiers, the wagons began to roll out as the loud cracking sound of whips caused the horses to start forward.

**oOo**

Link looked back, the many wagons behind them were being unloaded, Proxi had lead the way the entire distance from Castle Town deep into the Eldin Province where the Kokiri Village would be. The horses were unhitched as Knights hopped onto them, readying their blades. Link made his way ahead of the group, placing his hand against the giant tree Proxi had led them to, he leaned forward and quietly spoke the Kokiri word for "Open". Stepping back, he and the rest of the company watched in disbelief as vines, trees, rocks, and plants moved aside, parting down the middle to reveal a large rock wall, a circular opening in the center.

Entering the opening, Link found himself on the very bridge that he and Saria had said goodbye on centuries ago. It seemingly hadn't been affected by time at all, but Link was still cautious, he walked quickly to the other end, watching as the others slowly made it across, the Gorons; being living rock were quite nervous as they crossed it, due to their weight, but the bridge held.

As soon as the force had assembled, they charged through the last opening, Link, Elgon, Thaddean Met and Ginthorne leading the charge. Running through the circular doorway they found themselves in the midst of a joint force of Bulblins, Moblins, Garo, and Labrynnian soldiers, all of which turned to notice them immediately.

"Initiate the plan!" Ginthorne called as the attack began. The Gorons leapt forward, curling into their ball forms, they began rolling at unbelievable speeds toward the enemy force in front of them, running down, bulblin, moblin, and Labrynnian soldier alike, with the few Garo there were hopping out of the way. With the path ahead of them clear the rest of the company ran forward, finishing off all that the Gorons had run down. Ahead of them the Gorons had resumed their bipedal forms and began beating their way through the hordes with their bare fists.

Link turned to knock a club away from an attacking Bulblin, stabbing it through the chest after doing so, turning around he brought up his shield to intercept a Moblin's spear, a Zora soldier stabbing his harpoon though it's back while it was distracted. Link nodded to the Zora as he moved on. Ahead of him a giant circle of fire had appeared around Kallil and the group he was with, the soldiers inside slowly being picked off by the four Garo creating it. Link ran forward passed Sir Ginthorne, who with a roar, picked up a Bulblin and through it past the circle of fire, knocking over an unsuspecting Garo Warrior.

Link attempted to make his way inside the circle, with a Garo blocking his way, it jumped into the air, coming toward Link, he raised his shield, taking a step back as the Garo collided with it, lowering his shield, he stabbed the Garo through it's hood, the being disappearing into green flames as it muttered "To die without leaving a corpse, that's the way of us Garo."

Link scanned the scenery, seeing the Prince and Oren take down a Moblin together. Inside the circle, the soldiers had finally defeated the remaining Garo, and were now fanning out. Kallil shot an arrow threw the air, finding it's mark in a Labrynnian soldier's chest. Master Elgon ran to Link and Kallil, making short work of a Bulblin that blocked his path.

"Have either of you spotted their leader?" he asked. The first rule of dealing with the "Blin" races was to take out their commander, ridding them of their direction.

"We'll know soon." Link replied.

Proxi flew down to Link, coming to halt in front of him, "The man who attacked us! He's in there!" the small fairy said, indicating towards the entrance to the Great Deku Tree's meadow, but to Link's frustration, a large stone wall had been erected to block the entrance.

"How are we going to get passed that?" Kallil asked.

Master Elgon extended his hand into their, making a strange hand signal. Before long two Gorons made their way over.

"You need help brother?" one asked, gesturing toward Elgon.

"We need to get through that wall!" Elgon explained, pointing towards the stone slab.

With no time wasted the Gorons curled up, speeding forward, smashing down the stone block. Link, Kallil and Elgon ran forward, Link and Elgon making it into the passage first. Suddenly another stone slab, much thicker and stronger looking emerged from the ground, Kallil being cut off before he could enter.

Link and Elgon exchanged glances, the sounds of battle were couldn't be heard through the new barrier, whatever had created that stone wall wanted them completely alone, with no chance of escape. Link and Elgon moved forward through the narrow passageway, they slowly emerged into the meadow, before them the Great Deku Tree towered, light making it's way through it's branches, in the middle of its' trunk, between what could be described as it's eyes was a massive blade, a strange sphere in it's hilt. Green energy bled from the Great Deku Tree, flowing down the blade, being absorbed into the sphere, said object turning a glowing green.

"What in the five lands?" Elgon asked as he stepped forward.

Link joined him, watching as the blade continued to drain the Great Deku Tree's energy.

Suddenly Link and Elgon were pushed back telekinetically, with Prince Erris appearing at the bottom of the Great Deku Tree, his black armor reflected the light that made it through the leaves, his blood red cape flowing with the wind.

"Hero of Legend, I've been looking forward to meeting you." the Prince said before turning his attention to Elgon, "And you too, Light Sage."

"Light Sage?!" Link exclaimed, "What does he mean?" Link shouted at Elgon.

"Did you not know, this gentleman is the Sage of Light, I thought that was why you came together, the fact you knew each other previously yet were not aware of this fact is...well...amusing." Prince Erris said with a smile.

"Take that sword out of the Great Deku Tree before I put my sword through you!" Link demanded.

The Prince paid no mind to Link continuing to pace back and forth. "Sorry I had to block your friend, he was of no consequence, I wish him luck without you though, he seems capable."

Link again turned his attention to Elgon, "You're the Sage of Light?!"

"Link, now is not the time." Elgon said, keeping his eyes on Erris.

Erris sighed, looking down at the duo. "Oh how right he is." the Prince said as he outstretched his arms, two crimson blades extending.

Link drew his sword and shield, Elgon drawing his weapon too, a long thin, and slightly curved blade.

Erris descended onto them, landing between them, blocking their simultaneous strikes with his swords, he rushed towards Link, slashing vertically down with one blade before swiping horizontally left with the other, Link faded away from the downwards slash, and caught the horizontal slash, pushing the Prince back with a diagonal slash to the right, and a stab. Erris leapt away, catching a downwards slash from Elgon. Erris thrusted his blades in an x shape at Elgon, with the latter catching both blades with his before jumping into the air, bringing his sword down on top of Erris with the Prince quickly diving out from under it.

"Two versus one, not quite fair, I'd say" he said with smile.

Link and Elgon charged, but were thrown backwards via the Prince's telekinesis.

"Hero! You brought me a friend! How generous!" Erris exclaimed suddenly, holding out his hand.

Link felt his pack being tugged away as Erris extended his arm, Link grabbed at it, pulling it back, but as he did so a black clamshell package floated out, with Link figuring that's what the Prince was after. Link readjusted the small pack onto himself. Watching as the package landed in Erris's hand.

"Link, what is that?" Elgon asked.

"This, Light Sage, is an imprisoned demon." Erris answered.

Link cursed himself, for buying the item, and for forgetting to remove it.

Erris tossed aside the clamshell package, his eyes turning a pale blue as the ring hovered between his hands. Suddenly, in a black puff of smoke, a large robed figure appeared, it's one glowing eye a dark purple, the same as the gem on the ring.

"Hello, Wizzro." the Prince said with a smile, turning to face Link and Elgon as they readied themselves.

**oOo**

**_To Kokiri forest we've gone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, some unexpected revelations about Prince Erris, Chancellor Lawrence and Master Elgon have been revealed._**

**_Hopefully that tidbit I left about this story taking place almost five centuries after Twilight Princess helps you situate it within the Zelda timeline! I also hope none of you object to Sheikah/Hylian couples ;)_**

**_Onto reviews!_**

**_Gerudospirit: I'm glad you liked my portrayal of the big green boss man, and found it accurate! I really liked writing him! I'm also glad you like Erris, I tried to kinda channel a young Ganondorf with him, even if his motivations are different. And that part about Zelda leading her people to the mountains was just a thought of mine, I'm glad it actually connected with the story in such a way, thanks for pointing that out! I'm glad you're enjoying my tale! Thank you for reading and reviewing! :D_**

**_Yanner12: I'm not entirely sure what you were expecting but I'm glad I exceeded those expectations! To hear you're excited to read more makes me excited write more! I hope you enjoy what's to come! Thanks for reviewing and reading!_**

**_Also, shout out to Glamangel3766, Frozen789, Yanner12, and LilacPheonix for favoriting and following! Thank you!_**

**_I hope you all enjoyed the read and look forward to what I've got on the way! Until next time, best of luck!_**

**_-Prometheus17_**


	19. Hero versus Prince

"Hello, Wizzro." the Prince said with a smile, turning to face Link and Elgon as they readied themselves.

The two warriors looked to each other as the Prince and his new ally stood still, seemingly uninterested in attacking as of yet.

"You know, moral corruption is seen as an acquired trait, but as for I...well...I believe it's genetic." Erris said with a smile as the strange Wizard like creature hovered at his side. "You're friend Markus...the original, he only tended to loosen his morals within the confines of a potentially very profitable business deal, I'm guessing...am I correct Hero?" the Prince asked with a smile.

"We're done talking!" Link yelled as he and Elgon charged forward, blades at the ready, only to be met by a telekinetic shockwave that sent them back to their original positions. Link attempted to run forward again only to have Elgon grab his shoulder before he could make his first step.

"Let's let him talk, wait for him to drop his guard." Elgon said quietly as he locked eyes with Link.

"Listen to the Light Sage, Hero! I could fall off my guard at any moment, though, if you were to charge me I could still easily intercept you with any of the variety of my magic abilities I'm capable of...or I could have Wizzro here stop you! Ah, Magic! An unfair advantage? Yes! But is life fair? No!" the Prince exclaimed with a laugh. "Anyway, back to what I was saying, the ring Wizzro was contained in didn't actually belong to Mr. Markus, you see, I had Wizzro follow you, in his ring form of course, so as not to be noticed...that tends to happen with small objects, and as you entered the Curiosity Shop, he did too, inserting himself into the display case you found him in. You see, Mr. Markus sold you a ring he knew nothing about, had never noticed before, and for all he knew could have been an evil spirit in disguise...which it happened to be, moral corruption, indeed, yes?! All I wanted Wizzro to do was to insert himself into the best position in which to spy on those in the Castle, and he would've done just that if you hadn't scrawled that warding spell into the box Markus put him in. In the end though, it all turned out well because you brought him to me as an ally in battle...my mother's favorite creation." Erris said, nodding to the entity.

"What's your point?!" Elgon demanded as the Prince looked on.

"Just putting out an example, all humans are capable of corruption, including the Kings we hold in such high regard...such as King Daltus Nohansen Hyrule, this land's most recent monarch...I remember that day, that day when the King dragged me downstairs, promised to let me keep my Kingdom if I'd do one simple thing...and you were there Light Sage...you helped him."

"We know what happened to you!" Link cut in, his patience lost, "We were able to extract it from your uncle, he told us about the Demon that was sealed in you, and to be blunt, I don't care to hear the story again!" Link yelled, Erris's stalling fanning his rage.

"What you don't know, is that it was Minister Kain Tonbridge who performed the ritual! My sabotage of the Golem was done in order to exact vengeance on him, you being present was just an added bonus, Hero, the fact you lived may not suit me very well, but in the long run, your continued existence shall be of no consequence!"

With a roar Link charged forward, his Triforce of Courage glowing a bright gold, it's aura swelling up around him, Erris let loose a telekinetic burst but the power of the Goddesses allowed Link to push through it as if it were a light breeze, with the stunned look on the Prince's face communicating his surprise. Link reached him and jumped, bringing down his sword on top of Erris's crimson blade.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to call on your Triforce's power." Erris said through gritted teeth, pushing Link's sword back with his.

Elgon ran forward, blade at the ready when he was suddenly hit from the side, the strange Dark Wizard being responsible for the strike.

Link turned back, thinking of aiding his former teacher before he decided Elgon was capable of defending himself, Link being especially sure of that due to Elgon having been revealed as the Light Sage.

Link held his sword up, intercepting Erris's blade, while he deflected the other with his Hylian Shield, he spun out of the way as Erris charged, swords held in an x shape. Link ran back in, fading back as Erris swung his swords outwards out of the x shape, with Link performing a downwards strike, followed by a horizontal slash to the right, all parried by Erris, Erris jumped back, with Link starting forward at him, Erris leapt at the Hero, jumping into the air, holding his blades side by side. Link darted out of the way as Erris came down, landing on one knee, Link threw himself back at the Prince, his shoulder slamming into the Prince's as he got back to his feet. Link regained his balance as Erris made contact with the ground, Link ran forward, positioning himself to make the final blow when Erris extended his hand, releasing a bolt of electricity in Link's direction, Link dodged the bolt, feeling the hair on his neck raise as it narrowly missed him, in front of him Erris was back on his feet, Link shot forward, holding the White Sword back, and as soon as he was in range, performed a spin attack. Erris raised one of his blades to stop the strike, only to have it knocked away from him, Link's blade continued, slicing through the armor over Erris's upper arm before stopping. Link regained his footing, and to his surprise, Erris had survived the spin attack with only a cut underneath the area of his armor Link cut through.

Erris looked at his arm, the fresh wound dripping blood, "I have to admit, I'm surprised, no one has harmed me in such a way in well..quite a while." the Prince said with a smile, looking up, to his surprise he found the Hero dashing towards the Great Deku Tree.

Link knew had bought himself some time, how much, he didn't know, but he had to try. He reached the base of the Great Deku Tree and without wasting time he began to climb towards the blade that was embedded in the forest deity. It was large, about the size of a man, and just as wide, it was a dark gray color, with one serrated edge, the glowing orb in it's hilt slowly pulling the Great Deku Tree's life force into itself. As Link climbed towards it, he noted that the Great Deku Tree made no noise, a sign of it's closeness to death. Finally within arms reach, Link grabbed a tighter hold with his right hand before reaching with his left, only to have a bolt of lightning barely miss him. Link turned his head as far back as it would go, seeing the Prince had recovered. Link used all the strength he had to pull himself up to the sword, grabbing a firm hold of it's hilt. The Prince sent another blast of electricity at Link, the Hero deflecting it with his shield.

"Come back down and face me, Hero!" Erris yelled, seemingly having lost his temper.

Link swayed back and forth, his right arm growing tired as he hung from the blade embedded in the tree, he deflected every blast Erris sent his way, the leather strap that fastened his shield to his arm keeping him safe from the electrical currents that flowed through the shield with every strike, Link had begun to notice a burning sensation as the lightning bolts were heating his shield close to it's melting point. Link began kicking his legs forward, attempting to build up enough force to pull the blade loose, soon enough though, he was distracted by Erris readying another electrical blast, Link called on his Triforce of Courage, feeling the power of the Goddesses begin to flow through him, he focused the energies into his blade, the Prince fired the attack, with Link using his sword to deflect it back at him.

Can't harm me with my own element, Hero!" Erris called, his mocking smile returning.

Link looked around desperately, the sword didn't seem as if it were going to budge, the Great Deku Tree's life energies still flowing into it.

"It's okay, Link."

Link turned, looking into the Great Deku Tree's massive eye, "You...you can speak...I thought you were..." Link began, his hope restored.

"You must stop him..." the Forest Deity said, his voice growing quieter.

Link felt determination shoot through him, during the Mythical Age Ganondorf had killed the Great Deku Tree, with Link not having been able to do a thing to prevent it. "I won't fail you this time!" Link shouted as he repelled down the Great Deku Tree's trunk. Reaching the bottom, Link brought his shield back up, readying his blade. "Why are you doing this? What do you need the Great Deku Tree's life force for?!" Link questioned the Prince, his anger showing through.

"My father's actions brought ruin to our land, we have our own Forest Deity, called the Great Maku Tree...I fear it is dying...I must revitalize it...to save my land."

"If you got rid of that demon bound inside of you, your land might return to it's former glory, trust me, the presence of powerful demons only destroys the land around them, when I killed Demise, the Lanayru desert began to flourish again, becoming the beautiful area of Hyrule it is now, and during my time in Termina, when I defeated Majora the waters returned to normal, the long winter ended, and the dead in Ikana finally moved on." Link felt his anger beginning to diminish, his inner Hero emerging, stirred by Erris's noble intentions, even if he went about them the wrong way. "We can help you Erris, Hyrule is rich with magical energy, we can help you heal your land, your people, and the Great Maku Tree, we can help you rid yourself of Mahlik." Link said, using the Demon Lord's name for the first time.

The Prince's expression hardened as he regarded Link, "Even if you did help us, that would just drive my people out of my land and into yours, all you and your Princess want is to finish what her father started, you want to make my land just another part of Hyrule! I won't let you take my land! I won't let you take my power!" Erris screamed, another voice emerging underneath his. The Prince's eyes adopted the pale blue glow they had during his assault on the Great Hall as the Prince descended further into his rage.

"Erris! Don't let him take hold! I know it wasn't you that attacked Zelda! Mahlik is twisting your mind!" Link yelled, trying to get through to Erris.

"I'm in control! Everything I've done, I have done of my own will!" Erris yelled, harsh winds beginning to whip through the meadow. "You and I are opposites, bound to clash! I am the Lord of Fear, and you the spirit of Courage, but Courage breeds arrogance, you think you've killed Demise, but he lives, you think you've killed Majora, but he lives! You can never kill a Druthilidi, I will not fall to you! Courage will be eclipsed by fear!" Erris yelled, the voice of Mahlik slowly drowning out Erris's.

Link tensed up, he was almost sure that Erris. or rather Mahlik was lying, but he coudn't help but recall Demise's last words, he had wondered in the past if Demise was possibly reborn as Ganondorf, but found the notion too disturbing to press any further, the fact Majora could still be a threat made Link feel...afraid. Link wasn't accustomed to fear, it seemed to be something he never felt, but now he was finding it hard to push away, his legs grew weak and he fell to his knees, visions of Zelda meeting her untimely fate in various ways filled his head, he thought of Kallil, Oreck, his mother, Nika, and the Audrik, all dying in terrible ways, the visions refused to leave him no matter how hard he tried force them away. Link clutched at his head, closing his eyes tightly as a vision of a jealous Oreck driving a sword through Zelda took hold, he tried to focus himself, opening his eyes to see Erris standing over him, his eyes glowing a pale blue, a red aura surrounding him. Link noted his Triforce was burning, it's glow more intense than he'd ever seen.

"Fear, it's a funny thing, it snakes it's way in when you least expect, it can be inspired by anything from vermin of some sort, to the death of the one's you hold dear, but you, you don't much seem to feel fear, no doubt that damned thing on your hand is responsible for that, so I decided to show you how it feels when terror takes hold." Erris said, looking down at Link.

Link stared up at Erris, something about him was causing his piece of the Triforce to have an exceedingly adverse reaction, the demon inside of him was more than likely the cause, but he felt as though something else was at work here, a force he hadn't yet encountered.

Erris stared down at Link, "When Mahlik was first bound inside my body, I wasn't able to find sleep for days, he'd be screaming inside my head, attempting to rip his way out...I have the scars to prove it, but after years I managed to reach him, come to an agreement of sorts, you see, we understood each other, I no longer remember Mahlik as the massive demon restrained in my father's thrown room, but as my land's salvation, he has given me the power to take what I need to restore Labrynna, he has given me a greater gift than I could have ever imagined, a gift crafted by Demise himself, a gift that is the antithesis of yours." Erris said, a smile forming on his face.

Link, using his Triforce of Courage had pushed the fear he never knew he had away, but soon found it creeping back as he watched Erris, he didn't believe what he saw as it first begin to form, hoping his eyes were betraying him, a chill ran through his body as a line ran diagonally up the back of his hand, reaching it's point, then continuing back down the other side, forming a horizontal line at the bottom, as soon as the triangle formed, more lines appeared inside, dividing it into three smaller triangles. The three triangles began to glow a bright red, the bottom right triangle glowing brighter than the others.

"What...what is this?!" Link yelled, staring in disbelief, his mind refusing to believe what he was seeing.

"I'm not surprised you don't recognize it, it was before your time, Hero, being created when Druthilidi and Gods waged war over our world, for every action there's a reaction, and the Triforce, being an action of the Goddesses, caused Demise to create it's "reaction" if you will, the Anteforce, being composed of Fear, which I hold, Rage, which Demise holds, and Chaos, which Majora holds, unfortunately the Anteforce can only be active when at least two of it's bearers live at the same time...hopefully that doesn't spoil the surprise for you." Erris said with a smile.

Link stood up, he called on his Triforce of Courage, the Golden aura expanded across his body, his eyes beginning to glow the same color. "Whether you have that abomination or not, I will defeat you, and I will destroy it!" Link yelled, the Hero's spirit inside of him breaking Erris's hold.

Erris spread out his arms, his Anteforce of Fear glowing a bright red, consuming his body in a crimson aura, the pale blue of his eyes fading, the red of the Anteforce replacing it.

Link and Erris locked eyes, their auras clashing, the opposing power's struggle shook and cracked the ground around them, the Power of the Goddesses engaging that of the Demon Lord's for the first time in millennia.

**oOo**

Elgon dove out of the way of a reptilian hand made of shadow, the Dark Wizard, continuing it's assault, throwing a purple bolt of lightning at the warrior. Elgon faded to the right, avoiding it.

Elgon had been distracted since before the fight began, he hand't planned for Link to know his true identity yet, he having known for years, it was during his tenure in the Hylian Military his powers first manifested, showing themselves when he faced a Garo Warrior for the first time.

The Dark Wizard charged him, letting loose a high pitched scream. Elgon raised his sword, deflecting a ball of shadow energy. He worked his way closer, deflecting and dodging the strange being's various attacks, thinking it was time for his own. Elgon clenched his left hand, feeling a familiar warmth growing inside of it, the Wizard threw a darkness infused bolt of electricity his way, with Elgon leaping out of the way, shooting a bolt of light at the unsuspecting entity. The bolt of light made contact, setting the being's robe aflame for a moment, the Dark Wizard crying out in pain, with it's concentration lost, Elgon rushed in, delivering four quick slashes before jumping back, right as the being attempted to retaliate with a swipe of it's arm, temporarily enlarged through magic.

"I didn't know you had the power of light! That's not fair!" the Dark Wizard frantically screamed at Elgon.

"What? Your Master didn't tell you, or were you just not paying attention?" Elgon asked with a laugh.

The Dark Wizard screamed in anger, flying at the seasoned warrior, Elgon being ready, dodged another magically generated shadow hand, next intercepting a ball of darkness with his sword, he then spun around the Wizard, extending his blade as he did so, slashing the robed figure across it's side. It turned quickly, shooting a purple lightning bolt at Elgon, he swished his hand upward, creating a light barrier, the lightning bolt dissipating upon contact with it. Elgon retracted the barrier into his hand, commanding the energy to form into a ball. As he deflected attacks with his sword, he restructured the energy from it's stable form as a barrier, to it's unstable form as raw light energy. He ran forward, stepping out of the path of a black fireball, he threw the ball of light energy, with the Dark Wizard avoiding it.

"Missed me!" it screamed.

As it began to cackle, Elgon decided to cut it's celebration short, he extended his hand, calling the ball of light back towards him, he smiled as the sphere crashed into the Dark Wizard's back, exploding in a burst of light, knocking him forward. With one large stride Elgon was upon the entity, swiftly he readied his blade, and stabbed it through the being's hood.

The Dark Wizard screamed and floated backwards, purple energy and black puffs of smoke seeping from the Dark Wizard's wounds.

Elgon started forward, but came to a halt as the ground began to shake, he turned his attention to the other side of the meadow, and to his alarm saw two enormous auras of red and gold emanating from the Prince and Link. Even from afar Elgon could sense the massive magical energies being released.

As the Wizard recovered, Elgon began running circles around it, every now and then swiping his sword against the ground. It wasn't long before the being regained it's composure and began firing off magical attacks at him, with Elgon dodging all of them.

"What is this? Do you MOCK ME?!" the Wizard roared, firing a blast of dark energy at the man.

"You're lucky I'm not going to after you let me do this." Elgon answered as he dropped to one knee. He called upon his power of Light, placing his hand on one of the sigils he had drawn while circling the Dark Wizard, the light energy spread across the ground, activating other lines and sigils Elgon had quickly sketched. A large beam of light shot upward as lines spread across the ground, connecting the sigils.

"I will not be intimidated by this trickery!" the being screamed as it raced towards Elgon, only to be thrown back as a light barrier appeared in it's path.

"It's a containment spell, I actually had a hard time believing you'd stay in one place long enough for me to prepare and cast it." Elgon said, a smirk emerging on his face.

"Release me, human!" it screamed, as it raced around the construct, meeting a light barrier no matter which direction it went in.

Elgon began to walk way, extending his hand upwards, causing a blue cone to materialize over the Dark Wizard's magically created prison, Elgon complimenting himself on casting an effective silence spell before running to Link's aid, readying himself for the battle to come.

**oOo**

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any questions make sure to ask!_**

**_Alsoooo, sorry about how long I took to get this Chapter out! I've been busy with a new job and not to mention when I finally began to write this my brother knocked a clock off the wall and I had to spend a good half hour helping him fix it...it's the little things in life that make it so enjoyable..._**

**_GerudoSpirit: I'm glad you liked my inclusion of Cia and Wizzro, I already had Volga involved so I just thought, "What the hell! Let's get the whole cast in there too!". I am so happy you picked up on the ring detail! I wrote it in as a way to foreshadow Wizzro's inclusion in the story, I feared no one would understand it until the reveal itself, high fives for you! I felt like I'd led you all on long enough with the mystery of what King Daltus did to young Erris that messed him up so bad, so yeah, Demon Lord sealed inside of him, that'll do it. As for Audrik and Lemuria, I'm glad you enjoyed that pairing! I'm also glad you thought that about Link's words to Zelda, I've always been more of an action writer, with little to no talent for the romantic side of things, I'll take this as a sign that I'm evolving writing wise! Thank you for the kind words and the review!_**

**_Drazol: Here's more! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm really glad you like my story so far! Thank you!_**

**_Lady Kiridia: Missed you while you were away! It's good to hear from you again! Sorry for the information overload, I thought the pace of the story was beginning to slow, so I decided to throw in something to pick it up a little! And no, liking Erris is not wrong of you, I'm actually really glad you like the Prince, the challenge with OC's is getting people to actually believe they could exist in the universe your story is set in, and accept them as part of that universe. I wanted to give Link a youthful enemy, who was kind of his opposite, yet very similar to him, I kind of picture Erris as dark mirror of Link, like what Link could have been had he been corrupted, but that's a whole tangent I'm going to spare you from for now! Thanks for the review!_**

**_In case any of you were wondering, what Erris meant when he called Wizzro his "mother's favorite creation"; in this story, Wizzro was created by Cia while she dwelled alone in the Valley of Seers, partially for a friend, but also for protection, and a general for her army of the dead. When she left her son (for reasons I'll go into later), she still wanted him to be protected, so she left Wizzro with Erris to keep him safe. _**

**_Shout out to The Gamer189, Hellman76, and Nightfademusic for favoriting and following my story and I, thank you!_**

**_I hope you enjoyed the read! Until next time!_**

**_Best of luck!_**

**_-Prometheus17_**


	20. Mahlik, Lord of Fear

Audrik deflected a Bulblin's sword, stepping to the side as it stumbled passed him. The Prince then pulled his arm back, and with all the force he could manage, drove his blade through the monster's chest, watching as it fell to the ground.

"Couldn't you have waited for me?" Oren asked as he caught up with the Prince.

"Yes, I suppose I could have, but you seemed quite absorbed in your duel with that Labrynnian soldier, so I took the liberty of going ahead and felling another opponent while you were busy." Audrik said with a smirk.

Oren's face betrayed his frustration, but it wasn't long before he regained his composure, his usual look of complete neutrality taking over. "My job is to protect you, it's hard to do when you run off like that."

Audrik suddenly lunged at Oren, his sword traveling straight towards the Sheikah man, Oren raised his blade to block, only to have the Prince divert the blade's course, the sword narrowly missing his head, lightly grazing his shoulder.

"Isn't it you who should be protecting I?" the Prince quipped, finding amusement in Oren's stunned expression.

Oren turned to find a Bulblin lying behind him, blood seeping from a deep wound between it's eyes, a wound inflicted by the Prince. "If you didn't distract me so, I would've caught him before he even came close." Oren stated before breaking into a run, the Prince following.

"Sure, sure." Audrik responded, looking forward in time to see a Moblin blocking their path, the Prince ran forward into striking range of the large creature, it brought it's club down, narrowly missing Audrik as he leapt backwards. As the creature raised it's weapon Oren darted in, slashing his great sword across the creature's knee, the Moblin roared in pain as it returned to it's feet, smashing it's club down on the spot where Oren formerly stood. Audrik sprinted towards the Moblin, leaping atop it's club as the monster brought it up, the Prince kicked off the club, falling behind the Moblin. Audrik wrapped an arm around it's neck, and with a quick motion, slit it's throat with his rapier. To the Prince's surprise, the Moblin reached back to grab him, but as it did so, Oren ran forward, driving his blade through the creature's stomach. Audrik let go as the beast fell, Oren pulling his blade from it. "I suppose we'll call it even." Audrik said, Oren looking at him warily.

Scanning the environment around them, Oren realized something, something strange, "Prince, since we've arrived, I've yet to see a single Kokiri, this is their domain, is it not?" the Sheikah questioned.

Audrik looked around, aside from Knights and soldiers of various species and nationality doing battle with Labrynnian soldiers, Garo, Moblins, and Bulblins, there seemed to be no one else, the humble homes of the Kokiri stood, looking as if they were occupied up until quite recently. "Maybe...the lost woods?" the Prince suggested, mostly thinking aloud to himself as he became more and more puzzled. He was broken from his thought's by two arrows flying passed he and Oren, the Prince and his Guardian turning just in time to see two Labrynnian soldiers fall.

"Prince...Mr...Sheikah." the man said, bowing as he ran forth.

"You saved our lives, no need to address us with such formalities." Audrik said, bowing his head at the man.

"I knew they were coming, I would've dispatched them had he not-" Oren began before the Prince cut him off with a glare.

"I recognize you, you're the archer from the Great Hall who was at the Hero's side for the later half of the night." Audrik stated as the three found shelter behind an abandoned Kokiri home.

"My name's Kallil, I've been Link's friend since we were children, we came to Castle Town together." Kallil explained.

"I remember you...you're the one who noticed me." Oren said, his eyes locking with Kallil's.

Kallil shifted uncomfortably under the Sheikah's gaze until the Prince nudged him with an elbow, the Sheikah turning to give him an unamused look.

"Mr. Oren is not used to being spotted, Sheikah are creatures of stealth...excuse him for his behavior." Audrik said, earning another almost offended glance from Oren. "Tell me, soldier, what is it we can do for you?" Audrik continued, noting Kallil's alarmed expression.

"Link and my former teacher...Master Elgon, they went into the Great Deku Tree's meadow, but as they entered a barrier blocked my path so I could not follow, whatever's in there doesn't want them to leave, I fear they're in danger." Kallil explained as the Prince and Sheikah looked on.

"Most concerning indeed, come Oren!" the Prince called as he darted from their hiding place.

A harpoon thrown by a Zora narrowly missed them as it embedded itself in the chest of a Moblin, the Zora soldier apologizing as he ran by to retrieve it, Kallil raised his bow, loosing several arrows, two finding their marks, felling a bulblin and a Labrynnian soldier, but the third only met the ground as the Garo warrior it was meant for flipped out of it's path, only to be met by Sir Ginthorne's man-sized sword. A trio of Labrynnian soldier's converged on Oren, the Prince and Kallil, with Oren taking point.

"Go! Help the Hero! I'll take care of them!" the Sheikah shouted, Audrik for once obeying his command.

Oren leapt forward, his blade knocking away a diagonally downwards strike to the left, before being forced to spin out the way of another attack. Oren faded back as the soldier on the right stabbed at him, and with one quick movement, swept his sword diagonally upwards to the left, his blade traveling through the soldier's neck, as he fell the other two increased the speed of their attacks, Oren holding his blade horizontally before him, the Soldier's blades bouncing off of his. Oren threw himself to the right, avoiding a horizontal rightwards slash from the Soldier nearest him, Oren righted himself and performed a spin attack, the force of his assault knocking his opponent's right arm far off to the side before his Great Sword cleaved through the Soldier's stomach, the man falling to the ground immediately. The last soldier held his sword in front of him, point skyward, pacing from side to side, stepping forward hesitantly as Oren stood firm in place, the Soldier charged forward, with Oren doing the same, both ran passed each other, spinning as they met, trading a single blow. Oren locked eyes with the man, breaking contact as the Labrynnian fell to the ground motionless, the Sheikah man looked down, acknowledging the small cut on his arm his most recent opponent had left.

Oren leapt onto the nearest roof top, sheathing his Great Sword, taking out a bow in it's place, looking across the Village, he could see Sir Mathias and Sir Trystane best a Garo, Sir Ginthorne trading blows with a Moblin, and a group of Zora making to surround a small group of Bulblins, but to his dismay he had lost sight of the Prince, Oren nocked an arrow, letting loose his frustrations on the first Bulblin to walk into his line of sight.

**oOo**

"Will he be okay?" Kallil called after the Prince, Audrik being quite a few paces ahead of him.

"Oren could best them all with his bare hands if he so desired!" Audrik called back, continuing to weave between Kokiri houses, avoiding the battle outside.

It wasn't long before the two emerged in front of the passage to the Great Deku Tree's meadow, Audrik and Kallil sprinted through the line of Goron's in front of it, having formed to keep whatever was on the other side from receiving reinforcements.

Audrik ran up to the barrier, and raising his sword skywards, brought it down with all the force he had onto the wall, resulting in only a loud clang, the wall remaining undamaged.

A smaller, obviously younger Goron approached, looking back hesitantly as his brothers held the line against the invaders. "Brother! We've tried smashing it already, this one won't break!" the young Goron explained.

"Magic." the Prince responded, laying his hand on the slab.

"What about Link and Elgon?" Kallil asked, beginning to sound panicked.

"We'll find a way." Audrik responded, looking eyes with Kallil.

The attention of all on the battlefield was taken suddenly when the ground began to shake, a loud crack filling the air as from beyond the large wall that protected the Great Deku Tree's meadow two parallel beams of energy, one red, the other a shining gold shot into the sky.

**oOo**

Elgon struggled to keep his footing as he edged closer to Link and Erris, the two had yet to move, merely keeping eye contact as their conflicting auras did battle for them. Elgon dropped to his knees, digging his fingers into the ground as Erris outstretched his arm, releasing a crimson bolt of lightning empowered by his Anteforce of Fear, Link drew his sword, the blade glowing a vibrant gold, easily sweeping away the bolt of energy, choosing this moment to begin the battle, Elgon watching from a distance.

Link flew forward, the Power of the Goddesses contained inside his Triforce of Courage allowing him to move at inhuman speeds, Erris met him halfway, red and golden blades clashing, their auras releasing a bright flash, coupled with a release of force so powerful it cracked the ground around them. Link pushed his sword against Erris's, their conflicting auras pulsating. Link leapt back, with Erris charging forward after him, releasing a vertically downwards strike, Link fading out of the way. Link let loose a stab, with Erris knocking it aside, followed by a horizontal slash to the left, Link countering the movement with his blade, pushing Erris back a pace.

"Erris, end this, you're powerful, but the power of the Goddesses is far greater." Link stated, the golden energies swirling around him and within him.

Erris's red aura surged, the pale blue and red energies fighting for dominance around him. "I have come too far for this, Hero! This power! It will be salvation for my land, my people, and it will be victory for me!" Erris yelled, racing forward.

Link shot forward, sweeping his sword back as his path crossed with that of Erris, the Prince swirled to the side, bringing up his blade and bringing it horizontally down towards Link, Link swept his sword upwards, the two blades releasing a loud clang as they clashed, the energies being released by the Anteforce and the Triforce resuming their airborne battle, independent of their hosts.

"Erris, that demon inside you, it's controlling you!" Link yelled as he faded back.

"It's empowering me!" Erris responded as he rushed forward, his blade meeting Link's once again. "You might have the power of the Goddesses, but I have the power of Demise, bolstered by the Demon he created the power from, I can use the Anteforce of Fear to it's full potential, with Mahlik's power adding to it, strengthening my body to be able to use it's power!" Erris yelled, pushing his sword against Link's with increasing force.

As much as Link loathed to admit it, this was true, using the Triforce to this extent was something he only did when he had to, for it drained him quickly. Link could feel his body beginning to falter, every muscle seemingly shutting down, Erris's strength and stamina was constantly restored by Mahlik's presence.

Erris dove at Link, swiping his sword leftwards, Link barely making it out of the way as he struck, Link pushed back, slashing horizontally rightwards at Erris, the latter leaping backwards. Link then brought his sword up to guard as Erris flew forward, his sword clashing with Link's, a loud crack like lightning echoing out from their auras as their swords and energies clashed, both desperately trying to defeat the other.

Link could hardly believe the power Erris was showing, it rivaled Ganon's in ferocity, but the one thing that stuck out to him most was how fast his power grew, with the Prince seemingly growing stronger by the minute. As Erris pushed his crimson blade against Link's with more force Link felt something, something small, but significant at the same time. As they struggled he glanced down at his blade, one of the small marks from his battle with the other world's Gaondorf had grown into a large crack halfway across the sword, as Link registered this, Erris withdrew, his blue and red auras exploding out around him like fire as he flew forward, crimson blade at the ready, Link called for more power from his Triforce to defend himself, but found to his dismay his body could no longer take the strain. Link collapsed to one knee, driving the White Sword into the ground to steady himself, his golden aura flickered, then faded away, leaving him defenseless, save for the silver Knight armor he had donned before leaving the Castle. Erris flew at him, a manic small on his face, eyes glowing pale blue with Mahlik's essence, bright red aura flaring around him, Link staggered to his feet, holding his sword up, praying to the Goddesses that would be enough to repel Erris.

Erris dashed forward at amazing speed, and once finally upon the Hero, raised his sword, bringing it down to meet Link's. Link flinched as his sword was about to meet Erris's, but found no impact came as a brilliant light met his eyes instead. The Prince's blade bounced off a barrier of light, sending Erris skidding back on his heels.

"Link, are you alright?" Elgon asked, a sense of urgency in his voice.

"I..I can't move." Link said, gripping his sword tight, unable to raise himself off his knee. "I've never used the Power of the Goddesses for so long, by body couldn't take it." he continued, mostly speaking to himself.

Link looked up as Elgon turned towards the light barrier he had created, a slow deep laugh ringing out from the other side. The two looked on as Erris, his black hair covering his face swayed back and forth, a laugh that wasn't his filling the air.

"You think this to be a joke?!" Elgon called out, his anger breaking through his normally collected demeanor.

Erris's laugh cut off suddenly, his swaying stopping as he became still. "Everything's a joke really, you humans, Zora, Gorons and such, dividing this land into five...thinking you rule it and that it belongs to you, you rely so much on your magical abilities, yet even the strongest sorcerers pale in comparison to the weakest of demons, the Goddesses' power might allow you to fight evenly, but even that will fail you, as it has today." Erris said, speaking in a voice that sounded monstrous, inhuman and unnatural.

"What's your point?" Elgon asked aggressively, Link looking on, a dark feeling growing inside of him.

"My point? MY POINT?!" Erris roared, "My point is that the folly of the Goddesses was picking you humans as the inheritors of this world, the guardians of it's resources and it's people, when you've done almost as good of a job of destroying it as we would have!" Erris yelled, beginning to laugh uncontrollably.

"...Elgon...it's not...it's not Erris anymore." Link stated, looking up at the older man.

Elgon looked through the light barrier as Erris began to stop laughing, shock washing over him as his black hair moved away from his face, revealing Erris's skin to have turned a dark gray, a tough leathery texture to it, his cheekbones had seemingly moved higher, his mouth filled with razor sharp teeth, his nose transformed into a shape not unlike a bat's, his eyes glowing pale blue, as his hair parted away from his forehead it revealed two shining black horns protruding forth.

"The boy couldn't hold me back forever, especially with how much of my own power he was using, he practically invited me to take hold...all the hate...all the fear in this land, no matter how far removed from it I am...it empowers me...for I am Mahlik, Demon Lord of Fear and Terror!" Mahlik roared as he flew forward, breaking through Elgon's light barrier with relative ease.

Elgon positioned himself between Mahlik and Link, and with a downward slash of his sword, he released a blast of light energy, the projectile striking Mahlik point blank in the chest. The Demon Lord stumbled back, releasing a groan.

"It has been long since I've felt a sting like that, Light Sage...but it will take far greater power than what you possess to harm me." Mahlik said as he charged forward, knocking Elgon aside as he rushed to Wizzro.

Elgon fell next to Link, the latter still recovering from use of the Triforce. "Link, I can't stop him, but you can, take my energy." Elgon said, taking hold of Link's shoulder.

Link brushed Elgon's hand away, "No...that could kill you." he said, locking eyes with his former instructor. "You're the Light Sage, you cannot be lost."

"You're the Hero, losing you is not an option...I order you to hold out your arm, Guardsman!" Elgon called.

Link smiled internally, thinking of his days under Elgon's command in the Lanayru Province Guard, serving with Kallil, Oreck, and a number of other good men, good men who didn't deserve the fate that would befall them if Mahlik was left to roam free. Link thought of Zelda, his mother, Nika, Audrik, Impa, and all those he had met so far, knowing he was what stood between them and destruction, Link hesitantly held out his hand, grasping Elgon's wrist as the older man did the same, Link first felt a tingling sensation, which quickly grew into a burning feeling that flowed throughout his body as Elgon channeled the entirety of his light energy into Link. Link rose to his feet, feeling completely rejuvenated, retaining his grip on Elgon's wrist, he hoisted the older man onto his feet and guided him to the Great Deku tree, laying him behind one of the larger roots. "You'll be safe here." he said as Elgon nodded.

"Kill that bastard." Elgon said, releasing a small smile at Link before Link turned, heading off towards the Mahlik-possessed Erris.

Mahlik laid his hand against the blue transparent magical cone around the Dark Wizard, shattering it, it's pieces fading into the air around them, before he could take another step the Dark Wizard cried out.

"Master! The Sealing circle, the Light Sage imprisoned me in here, don't allow him to capture you!"

Mahlik smiled, "Such simple magic cannot contain me." The Demon Lord stepped across the edge of the trap, the illumination from the sigil fading away as the seal was broken.

"Thank you for saving me Master, your power knows no bounds! Now, shall we destroy the Hero and the Light Sage?!" The Wizard asked, a gleeful tone to his voice.

"Yes...we shall." Mahlik said, a smile forming on his face. Suddenly the demon Lord jerked his head back, digging his fingers into his chest, ripping a small opening into the flesh. The Dark Wizard began to feel weak, looking down, he noticed purple energy being drained from him...his essence.

"Master! What is the meaning of this?!" Wizzro cried out as Mahlik absorbed him.

"I have been imprisoned in the human's body for too long, my powers are weak, especially here, in the Forest Deity's domain...I must consume you, add your power to my own!" Mahlik explained as Wizzro was absorbed into the opening in Mahlik's chest. The Dark Wizard cried out one last time before his form diminished completely into purple energy which flowed into Mahlik's chest. The Demon Lord turned, his eyes flashing a dark purple for an instant.

"So that's how you treat your men, eh? I can see why you demons don't have much of a following." Mahlik heard from behind him.

"We need no following, the destruction and corruption of the Goddesses' creations are what we desire." Mahlik explained, turning to face the reenergized Hero of Legend. "You seem confident, I suppose if it wasn't for that golden trinket's powers you would be cowering in fear, but alas that is not the reality I face, until I tear it from your flesh, that is." Mahlik continued as a smile spread across his face.

"I needn't fear you, merely due to the fact I've faced your kind before, having defeated them in every instance." Link replied, taking up his sword and shield.

"You waste your time defending something that can never last." Mahlik said, gesturing towards the Hylian Shield, "The Royal Family, this land, it's inhabitants, they will all fall, as will the lands and peoples beyond this one, it will be my brothers and I that destroy it all...starting now...with you!" Mahlik roared as he charged.

Link deflected his blade as it slashed at him, the Hero performed a jump attack, bringing his sword down on Mahlik's. Mahlik performed a spin attack, with Link fading back, diving in with a stab, only to have Mahlik teleport behind him.

"The Goddesses' champion you're called, I have to admit, my expectations betrayed me...I remain unimpressed!" Mahlik shouted as he slashed horizontally to the left, with Link deflecting the blow with his shield.

Seeing the opening he called on his Triforce, feeling it's power well up inside of him, Link released three slashes, the first two finding their mark, cutting Mahlik across the chest twice, but the third was caught by Mahlik telekinetically.

Mahlik slid back as he held his hand over his chest, "It would seem you've caused this body to bleed." Mahlik said, looking down at his chest, black blood dripping from the wounds. "My transformation of the Prince's body has even corrupted his blood, how amusing." Mahlik said with a laugh, the Demon Lord then flicked his wrist, sending Link flying, eventually landing on his back quite a distance from where he last stood.

"Taking over Erris's body will be your only victory!" Link yelled as he stood, sword and shield held at the ready.

Mahlik waved his hand, the blood streaming out of his wounds gathering over it. The fluid began to congeal in the air above his hand as the wound on his chest healed instantly. The ball of blood separated in two, subsequently forming into jagged knife like projectiles, Mahlik raised them into the air and shot them at Link, the Hero jumping to the side and rolling out of the way of one, only to get back to his feet, and realize Mahlik had paused the other, releasing it to continue it's course once Link stood up. Link raised his shield, but the black shard pierced through it, driving itself into his shoulder.

"Gah!" Link yelled as he fell to the ground, he looked over to the shard, it had pierced his armor, and Link noticed the blood vessels around it were beginning to turn a deep black. Grabbing the shard, Link yanked it out of his shoulder with one movement, the projectile turning to dust upon contact with the ground. "What is this?" Link asked aggressively, holding onto his numb shoulder as he got back to his feet.

"I have wasted too much time on you." Mahlik said as he turned and walked away. "My blood, it will slowly poison your bloodstream, render you immobile, and finally take your life." Mahlik said with a smile as he continued towards the path back to the Village. "Before I go, where have you hidden the Light Sage?"

Link fell over onto the ground, his whole body going numb, his veins showing through the skin as Mahlik's black blood continued through them, he dropped the white sword, but found himself unable to retrieve it, his body seemingly unmovable. Link wanted to fight, he had to rise, if Mahlik found Elgon he was most definitely going to be killed, Link knew he couldn't allow that, but found there was nothing he could do but watch. Link began thinking to himself of Elgon, thinking back to when he channeled his energy into him, he hadn't just channeled his life force, he had given Link his light energy too. Link called upon the Triforce, and managed to call forth Elgon's light energy, he felt the two energies fuse together, one empowering the other, calling upon their combined form the energy filled his body, burning away Mahlik's poison. Link found his feeling and strength returning. He stood up, releasing the Triforce empowered light energy he had used to rid himself of the poison. The energy burst forth in a brilliant flash, shining all throughout the Great Deku Tree's meadow.

Mahlik sensed the massive magical force behind him, turning to see it flow through the meadow like a tidal wave, it reached him, flashing once more before fading. Mahlik stumbled back a few paces, holding a hand over his face, his skin releasing smoke as he healed from the burn inflicted by the light energy. "How is this possible?!" Mahlik roared as Link came up on him, having taken up his sword and shield.

"Light always drives away the darkness." Link said. Calling upon Elgon's energy and the power of the Triforce, Link launched himself at Mahlik, the Demon Lord intercepted Link's sword, pushing back with his. Mahlik then unleashed four slashes, Link intercepting all with his shield, Link then leapt back, and holding his sword high, infusing the power of his Triforce of Courage and Elgon's light into it, the familiar gold aura rising around his body. Mahlik flew at Link, sharp teeth bared. Mahlik came within one stride, with Link releasing his spin attack, a brilliant flash of Triforce infused light energy filled the meadow as Erris's blade shattered in Mahlik's hands, the White Sword cleaving through Mahlik repeatedly, the last blow throwing the demon to the ground.

Link strode over to the fallen Demon Lord, watching as his black blood flowed from the wound Link had inflicted, smoke rising from it. Link raised his blade to finish the Demon, but was thrown back as a hand composed of shadow shot out of Mahlik's self-imposed chest wound, throwing Link back, the Hero rolling back onto his feet after hitting the ground.

"Enough!" Mahlik roared, the outline of the Anteforce appeared on Mahlik's chest, surrounding the chest wound, out of which a bright red glow began to emanate. "I...I will not be felled by a human!" he roared as the red aura expanded around him, Mahlik began to grow larger, his horns elongating as Erris's black armor grew with him, spikes and serrated edges growng along it as it's surface began to resemble scales, rather than the smooth black metal it was. The cape on the armor's back split in two, transforming into a pair of enormous red reptilian wings. Mahlik looked down, now the size of a three story building, he towered over the meadow.

Link charged him once again calling upon the Triforce, but was easily swept aside by one of Mahlik's newly grown wings as the now massive Demon Lord turned toward the Great Deku Tree. Link dug the White Sword into the ground, using it to pull himself to his feet, he watched as Mahlik approached the Great Deku Tree, taking a hold of the sword embedded in the Forest Deity.

"So the boy tried to steal your life energies using my sword, how clever." Mahlik said as he pulled the sword free. The already enormous blade doubled in size in Mahlik's grasp, as the Demon Lord took to the air, Link stabbing his sword further into the ground in order to keep from getting blown away by the powerful gusts. Mahlik dropped down near the path out to the village, "I almost forgot...the Goddesses' chosen hero still lives, I must remedy this." Mahlik said, his foot steps shaking the ground as he strode towards Link.

Link called on all of the energy he had, the Triforce glowing brightly, his light energy once more merging with that of the Triforce. The gold aura swept over him, his eyes illuminating with the energy. Link swung his sword towards Mahlik, a beam of light shot from it, hitting the Demon Lord in the chest. An enormous magical construct of the Triforce appeared around Mahlik, binding him in place.

"What is this?!" the infuriated Demon Lord of fear roared as he was bound, unable to move, the magical construct holding him.

"The end of you!" Link shouted as his aura surged around him. Link shot off the ground, flying towards Mahlik at a speed almost too fast to see. Link began his assault, slashing so fast it would seem he was swinging his blade in every direction at once, Mahlik writhing with pain as Link's blade carved into his flesh.

Suddenly Mahlik roared, his red aura being released in an enormous flash that shattered the Triforce construct. Now free, he swung his enormous sword at Link. Although stunned, Link brought up his sword to defend himself, all the while still levitating in midair. Mahlik's sword shattered the White Sword, continuing through, the tip of Mahlik's sword cleaved Link's chest. The Hero fell to the ground fast, hitting hard, coming to halt quickly, being devoid of motion.

Mahlik telekinetically tossed Link a couple paces from where he lay, satisfied when the Hero neither made a sound or moved.

"I will return for you later." Mahlik said, gesturing towards the almost lifeless Great Deku Tree. Mahlik raised his arm, then thrust it forward, the rock wall in front of him that separated the Kokiri village from the meadow shattering like glass.

**oOo**

Audrik whipped his shield off of his back to cover himself, while Kallil leapt to the side to avoid a large fragment of falling rock.

"What the hell is this?!" the Prince shouted, his voice barely being heard above the deep rumble of falling stone.

Oren dashed around falling rocks as allies and enemies alike were killed and injured by the debris raining down all around him. He ran through a crowd of Gorons, finding the Prince and Kallil being sheltered by the large rock beings.

"Brother, over here!" he heard as he ran to the Prince, seeing as larger chunks of rock continued to fall close to him, he ran to Goron who called him, being none other than Chief Darbrakus. The towering Goron leaned over the Sheikah man, his rock hide protecting him from the debris. When all was quiet Oren made his way to the Prince and Kallil, guiding them out of the massive dust cloud when he felt it, something evil and very powerful.

"Run!" he yelled, the Prince looking to him momentarily, being spurred on by a glare from his guardian. Kallil followed close behind as the Gorons rolled passed them, the moment they breached the dust cloud they were greeted by complete silence, all participants captivated by something. The Garo warriors began hum excitedly, bowing, while the Bulblins and Moblins turned and ran, the Labrynnian soldiers standing frozen like the Zora, Goron, and Human forces.

"By the four Giants..." Mayor Met said as his guards closed in around him.

Oren, Kallil, and the Prince turned to see a large silhouette in the middle of the dust cloud, unmoving, but terrifying nonetheless. To their left King Laorik and Mikau raised their hands, the Zora soldiers from both Termina and Hyrule raising their weapons in preparation.

Before any of the forces could ready themselves, the massive figure shot out of the dust cloud, flying through the allied force, sending all present flying off to the side. A mass panic broke out as forces of all species and nationalities ran.

"Your fear! It feeds me!" Mahlik roared as he swept his sword along the ground, sweeping aside soldiers, cutting through them like parchment as the remaining Garo descended upon the soldiers who held their ground. Mahlik raised his hands skyward, lightning striking the ground, and some unlucky soldiers. With a wave of his sword fallen soldiers from either side of the battle stood up, although devoid of life, the corpses moved quickly, beginning to attack indiscriminately. The remaining Labrynnian Soldiers joined the attack, seemingly realizing this being was Erris in one form or another.

Oren cut down an undead Zora as it charged them, with Kallil nocking arrow after arrow, each finding their mark in an undead soldier's head.

"Watch out!" the Prince exclaimed as a Garo leapt over head. He, Kallil, and Oren took up a fighting stance as a circle of fire appeared around them. The Garo rushed forward, with Audrik bringing up his shield in response. The being darted around it, ducking under Oren's Great Sword, it swung a blade at the Prince, inflicting a cut upon his upper arm. As Audrik stepped back holding his arm, the Garo charged him, but was knocked over as Kallil charged headlong into it's side, as it made contact with the ground, Oren cut it in two with his Great Sword. The circle of fire died, with the trio running in the opposite direction as the Garo muttered it's last phrase.

The three were suddenly thrown to the ground as an enormous quake shot through it, recovering, they looked up to see the massive creature had landed not far from them. It swept it's massive sword across the assembled force at it's feet, Audrik and Kallil were splattered with gore as the monster's blade tore the unfortunate individuals in front of them to pieces.

Audrik and Kallil felt themselves being pulled away as Oren ran in the opposite direction, pulling them with him. The three were thrown to the ground once again as the creature's massive sword was driven into the earth directly in front of them, As they righted themselves they looked out across the chaos, the Garo and undead soldiers attacked the allied forces, as Oren, Audrik, and Kallil looked on, realizing not too long after getting to their feet that the towering monster stood directly above them. Oren held his Great Sword in front of himself, shoving Kallil and Audrik behind him.

"You...you do not fear me." Mahlik said as he examined Oren.

"We Sheikah have no fear." Oren replied, raising his blade.

"Ah, the Sheikah, the Goddesses first humans, your heritage does not repel fear, I know this because I am fear." the monster said with a laugh.

"Wait...the Demon Lord of fear...he was bound inside Erris...is that Erris?!" Audrik questioned, his panic evident.

"The inhabitant of this body was Prince Erris, but he failed to restrain me, and now it's mine." Mahlik answered with a booming laugh, having overheard the Prince's question. "I shall show you all fear!" Mahlik roared as he extended his wings, red bolts of lightning struck the assembled force, reducing Gorons to rubble and burning human and Zora to ash. "You will all fall, as your Hero has!" Mahlik roared as the allied forces around him fell. Mahlik's assault was interrupted as everything went black, shadows extending around him.

Oren extended his hands as he attempted to complete the Shadow Immersion process, which was already difficult enough from a distance. "Give the order!" the Sheikah man shouted at the Prince through gritted teeth.

"Attack the creature!" the Prince shouted across the Village. All the soldiers who weren't fighting the Garo or the undead began firing arrows, flaming or otherwise at the Demon Lord, with all projectiles making contact.

Oren tensed as he continued the process, impairing he Demon's senses.

"Enough!" Mahlik roared as he spread his arms, a shockwave spreading out across the battlefield, throwing aside ally and enemy alike.

Audrik recovered and ran to Oren's side with Kallil, the Sheikah lying motionless on the ground.

"Is he...dead?" Kallil asked hesitantly.

"No, no, he can't be!" Audrik shouted.

Behind them, the small number of remaining soldiers readied themselves as the remaining Garo, undead, and Labrynnian soldiers assembled in front of Mahlik.

**oOo**

"Link, Link! Can you hear me?" Elgon said as shook the Hero's motionless body from side to side.

Seemingly forgotten by Mahlik, Elgon used the opportunity to recuperate, saving his energy to aid Link, but now that he was at the Hero's side, he wasn't too sure whether or not Link was beyond being saved.

Link felt trapped, his body was dying, but the Triforce kept him alive, he knew he had to fight, but Mahlik had broken his sword and his body, his only hope was Zelda, if only she were here, if only he could reach her. Link thought to himself, wishing he could hold her one last time before his life in this era slipped through his fingers, deep inside him, this hope awoke something, the Triforce reacted to this new energy, glowing brightly, calling out.

Elgon stepped back as Link's Triforce mark bursted into a bright gold glow, both the Triforce of Courage and Wisdom coming to life.

**oOo**

Impa cast her gaze downwards, she worried for Oren when he went off to battle, she wished she could join him, but her duty was with the Princess. Before Prince Erris's attack on the Castle, she would leave to fight, being sure the Princess was safe within Castle walls, with the other Sheikah and Guards...and Lemuria of course, but ever since the Prince displayed an ability to breach their home's defenses, she wanted to be there herself to protect her. It caused her great pain that she couldn't be there for the Princess when Erris had almost fatally injured her, but what's done was done.

"...Link..." Zelda said quietly, remaining motionless.

Impa rushed to her side, taking hold of her hand, "Princess! Princess! Are you awake?! Are you alright?!" the Sheikah woman asked frantically. Before Impa could call the healers Zelda's Triforce erupted in a gold light the likes of which momentarily blinded Impa and filled the room as Zelda raised her arm, her body tensing.

**oOo**

Elgon jumped back as Link shot upright, both the Triforce of Wisdom and the Triforce of Courage illuminated brightly on his hand.

"Link! Are you alright?!" Elgon called as the Hero ran towards the large opening in the wall, giving no response.

**oOo**

Link ran through the break in the stone wall that surrounded the Great Deku Tree's meadow, power filling him as two of the three pieces of the Triforce bestowed their might unto him. Emerging into Kokiri Village, Link found most of it in ruins, his rage growing with the sight of his former incarnation's home reduced to such a state.

"Mahlik!" Link shouted, his voice unwavering.

The enormous Demon Lord turned his attention from the force that assaulted him to the Hero as he walked towards him, his injuries seemingly having healed completely. "You were dead Hero! I killed you!" Mahlik roared. He began to feel weaker, his strength being sapped as the fear of the remaining soldiers disappeared, being replaced by faith, faith in the Hero of Legend.

"Hope will always prevail over fear, this I know!" Link shouted as Mahlik roared, charging towards the Hero, crimson lightning crackling across his body as he raised his sword.

"Link extended his left arm, spreading his legs, bending his knees and pulling his right arm back, he closed his eyes as Zelda's spirit appeared behind him, holding herself close to him she extended her arms along his, merging her power with Link's. A Massive bow constructed of light energy appeared in Link's left hand, an arrow materializing in his right. Zelda moved her arms upwards, guiding Link as he aimed the light arrow.

"Let go, my love" Zelda whispered as she held herself close to Link. Link and Zelda simultaneously released to arrow, the bow fading from existence. Mahlik flew towards them, the ground shaking beneath them, ignoring the light arrow flying towards him.

The light arrow met it's mark, striking Mahlik in the stomach wound left by Link's spin attack, the cut not having healed completely due to light energy that was infused into the attack. First Mahlik stopped, coming to a halt a pace from Link, he gasped loudly, then jerked backwards roaring as the light arrow entered his body, it's energy flowing through him, destroying him from the inside out, black blood poured from his mouth as beams of light shot out of him. Slowly Mahlik's whole body began to glow, exploding into ash in one extremely bright flash of light.

Link fell to his knees, Zelda's spirit whispering to him, "Come back to me." The Hero smiled as he fell on his back, exhausted, the Triforce of Wisdom fading from his hand as Zelda returned to her body.

**oOo**

A group of Zora soldiers moved in, harpoons drawn as the Human and Goron soldiers joined them.

"Seize him!" King Laorik ordered as his soldiers closed in on a severely weakened Prince Erris.

The Prince stood, aiming his arms at the approaching soldiers, electricity crackling along his limbs.

The Zora soldiers stepped back, still holding their weapons at the ready while their allies joined them.

Audrik, Oren, Mikau, and Chief Darmani joined King Laorik as they watched Erris stumble from side to side, his electricity flickering out of existence as he fell to his hands and knees, vomiting blood.

"Th...th...this...this cannot happen...I control Mahlik, he does not control me!" Erris stammered out between breaths, staggering to his feet, his destroyed armor falling off piece by piece, revealing tattered chainmail underneath. Erris violently jerked forward, coughing forth a purple smoke, it formed into a cloud, swirling as it exited the Prince's body.

The gathered soldiers drew closer as a ring suddenly made it's way underneath the strange vapor, the purple smoke entering a stone located atop the ring. The allied force moved slower, coming to a halt as the ring released a puff of smoke, leaving a strange poe like being in the middle.

"Identify yourself!" King Laorik yelled as the panicked looking being looked from side to side.

"Help me, Wizzro." Erris pleaded as he fell to one knee, extending his hand towards the Dark Wizard.

"You absorbed me!" Wizzro accused as he locked eyes with his critically injured ally.

"I don't know what Mr. Link did, but that flash of light that eliminated the monster also seems to have killed the rest of the enemy force." Mayor Met stated as he joined the other leaders. "...What in the five lands is going on here?" he asked curiously as he laid eyes on the Prince and the Dark Wizard.

"Too much." Audrik said as he stepped forward. "Prince Erris, choose your punishment, execution or imprisonment, I'll make sure neither is pleasant."

Seemingly having come to an understanding, the Dark Wizard placed himself between Erris and Audrik, "My purpose is to protect the Prince, I won't let you near!" it screamed as Audrik stepped back.

"Someone kill this thing!" King Laorik ordered as his soldiers moved in on the being.

"The execution or imprisonment will have to come later." Erris said from behind Wizzro, "I'm needed elsewhere." an orange circle appeared underneath him as Erris finished his sentence.

"No!" Audrik screamed as King Laorik and his forces ran forward, harpoons ready, but as they reached Erris's position it was too late, the Prince and the Dark Wizard were gone.

"Damn!" shouted King Laorik as he stabbed his harpoon into the ground.

"How the hell did he do that?!" Mikau asked, his extreme level of confusion obvious.

"Hey!" Audrik heard in the distance, everyone present turned to see Kallil and Elgon helping Link to the allied force's location.

King Laorik was first to make his way over, "Hero, we owe you our lives, thank you!" he said as he extended his hand.

Link kept his gaze on the ground, "Where is Erris?" he asked, faint anger in his voice.

"He...was teleported away." Mikau answered hesitantly.

"I thought so." Link replied, to the surprise of all those present. "Do you know what this means?" Link continued, raising his head to look at the group before him.

"What are you saying?" Mayor Met asked as he walked to King Laorik's side.

A severe expression took over Link's face as he looked over the assembled leaders.

"It means Erris is working with someone, likely just as powerful if not more so than he. Link explained.

The leaders of the multiple peoples and nations in front of him all opened their eyes wide, the realization hitting them all at once.

**oOo**

_**And that concludes chapter 20, we're finally out of the 10's!**_

**_Looks like Erris's overconfidence got the best of him eh? Didn't turn out too well for anyone, I'd say. _**

**_Gerudospirit: Thank you! I'm glad I can help you create that imagery in your head, I try to make every interaction realistic! I know it was hard to believe, I barely believed it myself when I wrote it, Cia being Erris's mother plays into the story, hopefully soon! Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_drazol: Thank you very much, my friend! Your continued readership is awesome! Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_Lady Kiridia: You suspected the ring, you say? High fives for you too! :D _**

**_AND yes you are getting this right, Cia is Erris's mother, looks like she can fall for a man other than Link...at least in the universe I put together. Sorry for surprising you...if that's a bad thing...but I can be sure Erris would have had quite a different childhood had Cia remained a part of his life, my thoughts are; she either would have thought alongside his father in battle, helped Volga defend him during the final battle, or taken him away to keep him safe. You are right when she said that she cares about him, I'm thinking she didn't leave him because she wanted to, rather because she had to, so she left her most trusted companion with him to keep him safe, to keep him company, and to remind him of her once she's gone. Thanks for reviewing! _**

**_Shout out to Neos the Final Builder, DakotaBlacky, luthien828, Shadelz5665, windriderproductions, and cookiebee for favoriting and following, thank you!_**

**_Thank you all for reading, I know I'm taking longer to get these chapters out recently, it's difficult with my new job's work schedule and all, but I'll try to be consistent! _**

**_Also, I'd just like to say please, if you spot an error, don't be afraid to inform me!_**

**_Thank you for reading, and until next time,_**

**_Best of luck!_**

**_-Prometheus17_**


	21. The Black Knight

"Let go of it, Groose!" Link yelled, his anger rising as the larger boy held his necklace just out of his reach.

"What? Pretty boy wants his jewelry back?" Groose said with a laugh, Cawlin and Strich following suit.

Link scowled, the necklace was the only thing he had left that belonged to his parents, the only reminder he had of the mother and father he never knew. "I'm not going to ask again Groose." he warned, taking up a subtle, but not unseen fighting stance.

"Groose, I think he wants to fight you!" Strich mocked.

"He's twice your size!" Cawlin said, Link narrowing his eyes in response.

Groose held the necklace as high as he could, far above Link's reach. "What are you gonna do Link? Come on? Attack me!" He laughed, his lackeys doing the same.

Link instead relaxed his posture, a smirk edging it's way onto his face. "You're just jealous." Link said, restraining his anger, if he could get to Groose mentally, the older boy might submit, or so he thought.

"Jealous? Of you?!" Groose shouted as he charged at Link, taking a firm hold of his collar.

"You're just jealous that Zelda is fond of me, but not so much of you." Link said, smiling broad. Before he knew it though he was on his back, he looked up to see Groose quickly approaching, his enormous arms tensed. Link darted out of the way as he stood up, narrowly dodging one of Groose's fists.

"Fine, you're gonna run? Guess you don't want this back, then?" Groose said. He grabbed a hold of Link's necklace with both hands, beginning to pull on the fragile chain that held the small triangular ornament on the end.

"No!" Link yelled, charging Groose. Link wrapped both arms around the bully's mid section, and to his surprise, picked him up for a moment, forcing him back, and ultimately, knocking him to the ground. "Give it back, Groose." Link requested once more, standing over his stunned rival.

Groose stood up, his breathing heavy.

"Hey Groose, maybe we should just let him have it, this isn't fun anymore." Cawlin said quietly, keeping his distance from the larger boy.

Without even acknowledging his friend, Groose ran forward, meeting Link halfway. Link made a grab for his necklace, but Groose kept it out of reach with his longer arm. Being so focused on trying to capture his belonging, Link had forgotten to guard himself, being struck by one of Groose's enormous fists right in his stomach. The force of the punch lifted Link into the air, throwing him at least three paces from where he last stood.

Link closed his eyes tight as he recomposed himself, the impact was painful, but he refused to give up. As he lay on the ground with his eyes shut tight, he felt something reaching out to him, and even though it felt far, it still found him. Link's vision was filled with a bright gold glow, replacing the black that filled the minuscule space between his eyelids and his eyes. Link began to rise, whatever this was inside him would help him easily best Groose. Link rose to his feet, beginning to turn when he was halted by the door opening.

"Groose! What are you doing?!" a feminine voice called, sounding shocked.

Link turned quickly as Zelda ran to him, helping him regain his footing.

Zelda looked back and forth between the two as Cawlin and Strich made a quick exit, not wanting to make it onto her father's bad side.

"Were you two _fighting_?" she asked in disbelief, "I thought you were more mature than that." She began, turning her back on both of them.

"Zelda...Link and I...we were just...messin' around, y'know?" Groose said as he walked over to Link, forcing a rather nervous smile, onto his face, and giving Link a playful punch to the shoulder, but with a enough force to make the smaller boy stumble.

Ever since Zelda's entrance the strange force that gripped him slipped away, Link paid little mind to it though, feeling embarrassed and ashamed.

"Zelda, it's just, I was trying to get my parent's necklace back." Link explained, hoping she'd understand.

Before Zelda turned, Groose shoved the necklace into his back pocket, beginning to laugh as she came to face him. "Necklace? What necklace? This guy! Right?" Groose continued, giving Link another playful looking, but not entirely well meaning punch to the shoulder.

Link lowered his gaze, he'd have to get the necklace back later, for now he had to salvage his reputation with Zelda.

Before he could respond though, Zelda spoke up, "I think Link's referring to the necklace you just pocketed." she said, a threatening tone to her voice.

Groose closed his eyes as his nervous laughing began again, "What are you talking about? I wouldn't steal anything from him."

Zelda remained silent, shooting Groose an anger filled glare.

The larger boy shifted uncomfortably, his nervous laughing stopping as he looked from side to side. "Fine." he said quietly, removing the necklace from his pocket, extending his arm towards Zelda, Link's necklace hanging off his fingers.

Zelda raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "It's not my necklace, Groose." she said, agitation in her voice.

Groose sighed as he turned to Link, extending his arm. "Here you go...I'm sorry."

"Thanks." Link said as he took the necklace, gently placing it back around his neck.

Link and Zelda exchanged glances as a dejected looking Groose stood before them.

"I'm sorry, I was just...just." Groose stammered, attempting to come up with a good excuse for his theft of Link's necklace, and his subsequent attack on him.

"Just go, please." Zelda asked.

Groose scowled at Link before adopting a sullen look, quickly making his way out the door, presumably back to his home.

"Sorry for rushing to judgement like that...I didn't know he stole your necklace, I thought you were fighting over..." Zelda said, trailing off.

Link smiled broadly, taking Zelda's hand. "Over you?" he asked.

Zelda pulled back on Link's grasp with a laugh, "When you see it that way it makes me sound arrogant."

"Oh but you are, like a Goddess among men." Link replied, not knowing how accurate his statement was.

"Quit it!" Zelda called with a laugh as they exited the small school room hand-in-hand.

Link wouldn't show it, but he felt somewhat nervous, this was the first time he had held her hand, only feeling as if he were welcome to do so after how she stood up for him against Groose. He had expected her to pull her hand away, but she didn't. Link locked eyes with her, her warm smile greeting him.

"You know, if you want to know more about your parents, I'm sure most of the adults knew them, I'm sure my father and the others would be happy to tell you all about them." Zelda said with a sincere smile, with Link not being able to help but smile in return.

Zelda and Link's eyes locked, the two beginning to move closer, until they were interrupted that is.

Karane sprinted towards them, nearly falling over as she came to halt not even two paces in front of the two. "Cawlin told me you and Groose got into a fight, he was worried you were going to hurt each other, what's going on? Where's Groose, and why is Zelda here?" Karane asked hurriedly, trying to get an idea of what was going on.

"I broke it up, keeping the peace does not entirely rest on your shoulders, Karane." Zelda answered, flashing her bright smile to reassure the other girl.

"What happened, exactly?" Karane asked Link, a slightly demanding tone to her voice.

"It was nothing, Groose just snatched my necklace...he gave it back though." Link answered, looking to Zelda in thanks.

"He stole your necklace?" Karane asked, the expression on her face communicating he fact she knew of it's importance to Link.

"Yeah, but there's no sense in making more trouble of it." Link responded, trying to calm her.

"You know what? I'll tell Pipit what happened! He'll put Groose in his place!" Karane proclaimed proudly.

Before Link could respond, the girl turned and broke into a run in the opposite direction, supposedly to inform Pipit of the events that has just transpired.

Link closed his eyes, lowering his head in exasperation, "Why she thinks Pipit can help is beyond me."

"When you have feelings for someone, you tend to think highly of them." Zelda answered, causing Link to straighten his posture, enabling himself to turn and look at her. She always looked exquisite in the sunlight, Link wondered how it could be that he was the lucky one who attracted her attention, but shoved the thought away, wanting to focus on the moment.

"Zelda." Link said with a smile.

"Link." Zelda said, returning the smile.

Link tightened his grip on her hand, once again drawing nearer, when suddenly all went black.

"Link!"

"Link!"

Link's eyes flew open as he extended an arm to keep from falling over. Stunned he looked around, slowly recounting the day's events. Looking up, he found Elgon standing over him, looking concerned.

"Yes?" Link said, sounding slightly disoriented.

"Sorry to wake you, it's just, that's the third time you've lost consciousness." Elgon answered, looking down at Link.

"I probably keep losing consciousness because I'm exhausted." Link replied.

"I was afraid if you weren't awake to keep yourself going, your body would fail you while you slept, you've fought a Demon Lord, and took on the power of not just your own Triforce, but Zelda's too, to be honest I can't imagine the strain that must have put on your body." Elgon responded.

Link decided not mention Zelda's spirit aiding him as he made one last stand against Mahlik, thinking it to be unnecessary to make the older man more concerned...and confused. His thoughts turned to Zelda, it was often they reminisced about their time in Skyloft together, it was as far back as they could remember, and was when they first developed feelings for each other, creating a strong love that still lasts to this day, nearly two thousand years later. His thoughts turned to Groose, it wasn't often he'd thought about him, but when it came down to it, Groose was the first adversary Link ever had, although after the adventure they shared he and Groose became the closest of friends, a bond that lasted their entire lives.

"I'm sure you'd like to get back to the Castle soon, to see the Princess." Elgon said, his voice sounding somewhat serious.

Link, still being in the process of waking up, had yet to assess his surroundings, he was surprised to find himself once again in the Great Deku Tree's Meadow, being able to hear the yells of officers giving orders to soldiers in the Village. "Elgon, what are we doing here?...Did you...carry me here?" Link asked, feeling uncomfortable as he posed the question.

"No, not just me, some of the men helped me take you back here, the Great Deku Tree has promised to heal you." Elgon replied, still seeming as if he were hiding something.

"Elgon, why am I actually here...with you and the Great Deku tree?" Link asked, feeling the tension in the air.

Elgon turned to Link, started toward him as he began a sentence, but hesitated and stopped.

"The situation has changed, we face a dire threat, our secrets must be revealed." the Great Deku Tree said, it's powerful voice booming throughout the meadow.

Link struggled to his feet, his body barely complying, "What secrets?" he demanded, growing impatient all the while.

"Link, do you remember when you regained you memories for the first time...ever?" Elgon asked.

"Of course I do, during the Mythical age my memories returned during my seven year sleep, since then I've been able to recall all of my lives, even those that came after the Mythical age...why do you ask?" Link questioned, growing more confused as by the minute.

"You and Zelda aren't alone in your cycles of rebirth." Elgon said, gaze interlocking with Link's.

"You speak of Ganondorf." Link stated, dropping his gave to the ground as he leaned back against the Great Deku Tree.

"No Link, the Goddesses have known from the start that you would need guidance, just as I did when I was the Chosen Hero." Elgon answered, his expression hardening.

Link looked up quickly, his eyes opening wide, his mind being too busy with processing it's disbelief to find words.

"Before Skyloft, before you, before Hylia was Zelda, I was the Hero, fighting Demise and other Demons as you fight Ganon, it was only when Hylia took our people to Skyloft that my cycle ended, I was given the options of rest, or continuing on to guide my successor, you." Elgon explained, his eyes maintaining contact with Link's.

"That's...impossible." Link said, his stunned expression remaining on his face.

"It's true, Link." the Great Deku Tree spoke, "The Goddesses wanted to give you what the first hero did not have, a mentor in every life and guidance, even before you recalled your destiny."

"If this is true, then who are you, I mean...who have you been?" Link pressed, his curiosity overpowering.

"You've known me by many names, Gaepora, Mayor Bo, and I believe I gave you your sword so you could begin your quest in one life" Elgon said with a smile before his facial expression once again turned into a more serious look. "But most importantly, you know me as Rauru, the Light Sage of the Mythical Age."

Link walked forward, turning his attention to the Great Deku Tree, "Is...is this true?" he asked the Forest Deity, his voice quiet.

"All that he has told you is the truth, I assure you of this." the Great Deku Tree answered.

Link turned to Elgon, his emotion showing on his face, Link extended his arm, with Elgon returning the gesture, gripping each other's hands tightly. "It's good to see you again, old friend." Link said, still in partial disbelief.

"It's truly been a gift watching you come as far as you have." Elgon answered, a smile growing on his face.

"Why didn't you reveal this sooner?" Link asked.

"It never was necessary, until now." Elgon answered, his eyes communicating the severity of the situation.

"You speak of Erris, and the demon that possesses him...and that disturbing perversion of the Triforce he carries." Link responded, crossing his arms.

"Not just that, like Erris said, the Anteforce can only be active when at least two of it's pieces are present at the same time, which would mean either Ganondorf or Majora is here, alive." Elgon stated, his tone serious.

"I think I know which one it is." Link answered, looking up at Elgon.

"Either way, it would seem they plan to unite the Anteforce, for that, they'll need the third piece, we can't let all three Demon Lord's rise at once, that could shatter our land and the lands beyond it forever." Elgon replied.

"We must find the other Sages quickly." Link said, looking to Elgon.

"The Sage of Shadow is already among our ranks...Impa." The older man replied.

"Is she..?" Link began to ask before trailing off.

"The original Impa, the one you met during the age of Skyloft? Indeed she is."

Link thought back to the Battle of Kakariko, Impa had told him she was merely a descendant of the original Impa, something he was now shocked to find was untrue.

**oOo**

Audrik had positioned himself between King Laorik, Evan and Mikau, Mayor Met, Cheif Darbrakus, Chief Darmani V, and the representatives from Gamelon and Labrynna's Goron tribes, seeing as their leaders weren't in attendance.

The Prince turned to the Mayor of Clock Town, the older man looking quite worn down in his heavy armor. "I apologize for getting you mixed up in this most dreadful affair." Audrik said, bowling his head to the man.

"No, no, it's fine!" Mayor Met said between breaths, "Can you imagine how my people would react to finding out their Mayor took part in a battle against the Bulblin empire, Moblin hordes, the traitorous Labrynnians, and the undead? My reelection is assured." He said with a laugh.

Audrik returned the laugh, while laughing internally, as he found election based politics strange.

King Laorik stepped forward, so far he had been the most outspoken of the gathered leaders, and judging by the look on his face that wasn't something that would be ending soon. "Prince, I say we quit speaking of such trivial things and talk about the matter at hand!" he shouted.

"What is this matter? As you can see, there are many matters that one might consider "at hand"." Audrik responded, looking over the mostly ruined village beyond them.

"I speak of Prince Erris's attacks on our land, we must retaliate, strike at Labrynna!" the Zora King responded as he moved closer to Audrik.

"No, that's what started all this, we won't end it like that." Link said as he and Elgon approached.

"I agree." Elgon said, "Besides, Prince Erris could be ready for that, by now we know those Garo soldiers he commands are something unnatural, one of their number is capable of taking down up to ten soldiers, not to mention the fact that the Prince displayed the ability to raise the dead. For all we know we could be charging into an army of undead soldiers." Elgon continued, his expression communicating the severity of the matter.

"I second that notion, if we defeat Erris while he attacks us here, the forces in Labrynna will have no leader, without the demonically possessed Erris on the throne I'm sure the people will rise up and take command from whoever tries to grab it next, and end this pointless bloodshed and drain on their country's resources." Mikau said as he stepped forward.

"What about our brothers?" Chief Darmani asked as he looked across the assembled group.

"Yeah! We Gorons have brothers in Labrynna, they'd help us attack, we'd get 'em from both sides!" Chief Darbrakus shouted enthusiastically, raising his hammer up and down.

"That's an interesting strategy, we could use that if we do manage to topple Erris, and someone does try to take control." Sir Ginthorne added as he strode up to the group.

"Ah, Admiral Ginthorne, I was just about to send for you, your military expertise would be greatly appreciated during a conversation such as-" Audrik said, stopping short as a thundering sound emerged from the Lost Woods, a large Knight clad in black armor emerging, the Moblins and Bulblins that had run away earlier at his back, Link recognizing it, as it was very similar to the opponent he faced in Hyrule Castle, during his visit to the flooded alternate Hyrule.

"I also wanted to tell you, our scouts saw that on it's way." Ginthorne said, gritting his teeth as he pulled his sword off of his back.

Audrik walked forward, Oren keeping close behind, resisting the urge to pull him back. "Mr...Black Knight, may I call you that?" Audrik asked, receiving no answer as the Knight halted, the Moblins and Bulblins stopping behind him. "We have defeated your leader and his forces, no more bloodshed has to occur, please, both of our forces can walk away from here, no one has to die." Audrik said, his voice was confident, but his body's fidgeting gave away his desperation.

The Black Knight looked over the forces assembled in front of it, Link doing the same, noticing they had been reduced to a quarter of what they came with. The Knight finally raised it's head, resting it's gaze on Audrik.

"You did not defeat MY Master." it said, it's voice deep and intimidating.

"Please, we can both go our separate ways and-" Audrik was cut off as Oren pulled him back behind their now gathered allied forces as the Black Knight and the large Bulblin-Moblin force came down on them.

Link braced himself as the Moblins rammed through the allied forces, easily tossing aside the smaller Hylians and Zoras, their only opposition being the Gorons...and Sir Ginthorne of course. Link lowered his shield to find himself face to face with a Bulblin. Link reached for his sword, but remembered he hadn't one, Mahlik having had destroyed the White Sword earlier. The Hero dodged a downwards strike from a club as the Bulblin moved in, deflecting another blow with his shield as the Bulblin increased the frequency of it's attacks, emboldened by it's opponents lack of a weapon. Link faded back, avoiding a diagonal strike from the creature, then, to his opponent's surprise, leapt forward, striking the Bulblin in the torso with his shield, knocking it over. Link dropped his knee into the Bulblin's stomach, the creature letting out roar of pain as he did so. As the monster clawed at him as Link reached down, gripping the Bulbin's head tightly, then, with one swift movement he cracked the Bulblin's neck, the creature falling motionless beneath him. Link picked up it's club as he stood up, figuring it was better then proceeding unarmed.

Audrik ran, every now and then slicing his way through a Bulblin that stood in his way, Oren off to the side, striking down any Moblin that came close, yet no matter where Audrik went, the Black Knight stalked him in pursuit, easily striking down any who challenged it. Audrik dodged a strike from a Bulblin's sword, then dove in, stabbing it through the chest, while to his right Oren locked his great sword with the spear of a Moblin, forcing it into the air, sending himself spinning into range of the monster's unguarded stomach, his blade cleaving through it, the Moblin falling to the ground. Oren spun around, and to his horror, found the Black Knight upon the Prince. Audrik walked backwards as the Knight approached, slowly readying it's large black blade.

"I've heard of your kind before, only appearing when a great evil has descended upon the land." Audrik said, knowing well that if the stories were true, he stood no chance.

The Prince raised his sword as the Knight brought it's blade down on him, praying he'd be able to hold the massive warrior's blade at bay.

Oren ran at full speed as the Black Knight's blade descended onto the Prince. "NO!" Oren yelled as he arrived in time, intercepting the Knight's blade with his, the Sheikah man then drew his sword back as the Knight did the same. The Black Knight brought it's sword down, with Oren countering the strike, raising his blade into the air horizontally, one hand on the broad side of his sword for support, the moment the Knight's sword came down on his, Oren tossed his blade to the left, still maintaining his right hand's grip on the blade's hilt. The Knight fell to the side, it's massive blade getting stuck in the ground, Oren charged it, slashing it diagonally downwards across the chest, knocking it back. The Black Knight had managed to free it's sword, but wasn't able to guard itself quick enough as Oren darted in stabbing at it rapidly three times, then performing a spin attack, sending the Knight skidding back on it's heels. A Bulblin ran at Oren, the latter swiftly removing a dagger from his belt, jamming it into the creatures neck, removing and re-sheathing the dagger as the creature fell behind him, Oren approached the Black Knight as it stood up, green blood dripping from a small wound to it's chest. The Knight started forward as Oren dug his feet into the ground beneath him, charging forward as the Knight lurched at him, sword high in the air. Oren brought his sword up to counter, but was thrown back as the Knight delivered a kick to his abdomen, sending the Sheikah man sprawling.

"Oren! Oren!" Audrik yelled as his bodyguard lay on the ground, breathing heavily, clutching at his stomach.

"Run, don't let it catch you!" Oren said as he attempted to right himself, wincing in pain as he got to one knee.

"No, I won't run from him." Audrik said as he stepped in front of his injured guardian, Moblins and Bulblins gathering around, waiting for their champion to strike down the Prince and his bodyguard. Audrik ran, quickly leaping out of the Knight's path as it brought down it's sword. The Prince charged, rapier at the ready, but was forced back as the Black Knight adjusted it's stance and swung it's left arm at him, Audrik avoiding the strike by a finger's length. The Prince stepped back as the Knight drew closer, looking around him, he could see the Bulblins and Moblins holding back those who would aid him, the Prince realizing that in this dark hour, darkness may be his salvation. The Royal Family had many magical attributes, but Audrik was the first in the lineage to be granted the element he held, his father had told him never to use it, to pretend as if he had no magical ability, but now that was not an option, the Prince no longer cared if his father once worried about what others would think if they saw his talent, he just cared about surviving. As the Knight walked forward, Audrik extended his arms outwards, leaving his chest wide open, he could hear Oren objecting in the background, but blocked it out as he focused on the magical energies within him he hadn't used in years.

**oOo**

Link had since traded the club for a sword, having taken it from a felled Bulblin. Link noted that the sword was large, mostly blunt, and poorly balanced, but it mattered not as he found it easy to adapt to new weapons. He performed a back flip over the spear of a Moblin, rushing forward, dodging to the side, and lunging in as the Moblin's spear passed him yet again, running his unwieldy blade through it's chest. Link resumed his search for the Black Knight the moment the Moblin fell, giving the heavy sword a twirl before moving on, he noticed something strange up ahead, the enemy force had created a circle, repelling every warrior that tried to break through, he started towards it, coming to halt as a wave of dark energy blew the circle apart. Link barely noticed the Bulblin creeping up on him, turning to face it, a blade suddenly pierced it's head, Elgon stepping out from behind the creature as it fell.

"What the hell was that?" Elgon asked, pointing his blade to where the burst of shadow energy had appeared from.

"Let's find out." Link replied.

**oOo**

Audrik stood in the middle of what was the circle of the Moblins and Bulblins, instead it was now a circle of terrified warriors from all species and lands, watching him closely, not knowing what to think. The Prince gazed downward, an aura of dark energy swelling around him, his father was terrified that their subjects would think the Royal Family had been corrupted if they witnessed the fact that their Prince wielded darkness as his element, so Audrik hid it, keeping his energies under lock and key for years, finally releasing them in one massive blast. The Prince dropped to one knee as the aura dissipated, Oren running to catch him, seemingly recovered from his injuries.

"Do they fear me, Oren?" Audrik asked as he was helped to his feet by his guardian.

Oren looked out over the stunned crowd, in the distance fighting could be heard, but in the immediate vicinity seemingly all opposition had been cleared by Audrik's assault. "They're just confused, we Sheikah are darknesss dwellers, but we are accepted into society, you're their Prince, if they do not fear us, they will not fear you." Oren reassured Audrik. Oren turned towards the Black Knight, it laid motionless on the ground, seemingly dead, but something stuck out to Oren, the abrasions on it's armor he had left had vanished, the realization hit Oren hard, while the concussive force of Audrik's attack had done the Knight damage, the dark energy had healed it, as these strange creatures were said to be constructed of said energy. Oren began moving away as fast as he could, sensing the Knight stirring behind him.

The Black Knight rose to it's feet, completely revitalized, it began towards the Sheikah man and his Royal charge, walking slowly as was it always did, something that, strangely enough, made it all the more menacing.

"Time to take on someone your own size!" Sir Ginthorne roared as he charged forward, giant blade held in front of him. He came within an arms reach of the Knight, bringing his sword down onto it's head, with a quick motion, the Knight caught his sword with it's armored hand. "What...how?" Ginthorne questioned as the Knight's strength proved slightly greater than his, being able to move his sword away. Sir Ginthorne released his right hand from the blade, and while still pulling with his left, slammed his enormous fist into the Knight's helmet, but to his dismay, the Knight was unfazed.

The dark warrior swung it's sword out to it's right, preparing to bring it vertically through the Admiral's chest, when suddenly it's movement began to slow, ceasing completely as frost spread across it's armor, growing into a thick coat of ice that bound it in place. Sir Ginthorne pulled his sword from the frozen Knight's grasp to find Sir Trystane standing opposite him, hand extended.

"Ice magic, picked it up while I was stationed at Snowpeak Fortress." he said, eyeing the frozen Knight as he walked by.

Elgon and Link came upon the scene, having fought their way through a rather impressive number of opponents to reach it.

"What the hell's going on here?" Elgon asked, taking in the strange sight.

"My soldier here defeated the Knight single-handedly!" Sir Ginthorne proclaimed, delivering a pat to Sir Trystane's back that almost knocked the Knight over completely.

"We saw a wave of dark energy appear from this very spot." Link said, "From where did it originate?" he continued.

"I believe it originated from me." Audrik answered, locking eyes with the Hero.

"But that's impossible, the Royal Family is descended from the Goddess of Light, you cannot wield darkness." Link pressed, profoundly confused."

"You sound like my father." Audrik said with a laugh, before falling back, Oren helping him to the ground.

Link started towards the Prince, determined to find out more when the air was pierced by the sound of something shattering...ice.

"Watch out!" a soldier yelled as the Knight ran full speed at the Link, the sight of the Hero seemingly sending it into a rage.

Link rolled out of the way, the Black Knight slamming it's sword down repeatedly on the spots where Link stood, the Hero barely moving in time before the strikes hit the ground. Link brought out the Bulblin sword he carried, bringing it up to guard himself against the Knight's next assault. Link's knees buckled as it's massive, strong blade crashed down onto his Bulblin sword. Link pushed back, being forced to jump backwards as the poorly crafted blade gave way underneath the tremendous force of the Knight's blow. Link almost fell back as the Knight's sword came down next to him, once again weaponless he dodged repeatedly, not knowing how to get around the Black Knight's defenses. A beam of light shot through the air, striking the Knight in the chest, Link turning to see Elgon focusing the attack on the Knight as it staggered back, attempting to defend itself as smoke rose from it's chest. Sir Ginthorne charged it from the side, the Knight raising it's sword to intercept his, but as it did so, Elgon increased the intensity of the beam of light. The Black Knight stumbled backwards, as it was assailed from all sides by soldiers.

Link used this opportunity to re-arm himself with a quality weapon, he ran over to one of the fallen soldiers, reciting a prayer to the Goddesses for the man as he claimed the blade. Calling on the Triforce he ran passed Elgon, passed Ginthorne, passed Trystane, and finally made it to the Knight. The Knight stood head, shoulders, and chest taller than him, but this didn't intimidate him, as he'd faced larger in his multiple lifetimes. Charging full speed at the Knight, Link leapt into the air as it performed a spin attack, knocking away the soldiers attacking it, Link called forth the Triforce, infusing the golden energy into his new blade. The Knight looked up just in time to see Link descending towards it, but not in time to stop him, Link plunged his Triforce infused blade into the Black Knight's head, the dark warrior releasing a gasp of pain as he did so. Link drew his sword, it's golden glow diminishing as he did so, the Knight falling as Link leapt off. Turning to the crowd, he was surprised when the soldiers in the area began cheering, the leader of the enemy force finally having fallen by his hand. This was short lived though as the Moblin-Bulblin force had fought through the lines in the eastern part of the Village, their feet pounding against the ground as they charged uphill, being spurred on by their leader's demise.

Link and the other warriors around him took up a fighting stance, making one last stand against the gathered force. The Gorons curled into their rolling forms, beginning to race towards the front lines of the advancing army, hoping to at least break down the first few lines of enemies. Link exchanged glances with the soldiers around him, they were exhausted, but still stood firm, Link admired that, knowing that he and his comrades may not make it out of this. The Goron forces were almost upon the joint Moblin-Bulblin force when something unexpected, and by all counts, amazing happened. Dozens of small figures, clad in green tunics poured forth from the Lost Woods, launching Deku Nuts from their slingshots, each making it's mark, taking down the creatures they hit and stunning those around them.

Looking up in disbelief, the assembled allied force below watched as the opposing force slowly fell apart, some Moblins and Bulblins stopping to see what was going on, others tripping over their fallen comrades. The Gorons easily swept through the now scattered enemy force, Link ran forward, releasing a battle cry as the soldiers around him followed suit, tearing through the disorganized Bulbins and Moblins with ease, the Kokiri having saved them from certain death. Link leapt onto a Moblin, driving his blade into it's chest, flipping off of it and looking up to the ledge where the Kokriri stood, silently thanking them as he aided his comrades finishing off their opponents, a process that, with the Kokiri's aid, didn't take long.

**oOo**

Link walked towards the ledge his former people stood on, they were still on the defense, not knowing whether the allied forces were friend or foe.

"Link! I heard you bested the Black Knight!" Kallil said as he ran up from behind him.

"Not without a decent amount of help." Link replied with a laugh, he thought back to the last time he had fought one, even with the White Sword it was a losing battle, Link requiring the Master Sword's power to best the Knight. Link reached down and placed his hand on the hilt of his new sword, it was a decent blade, created with iron harvested from the mines in Death Mountain, but while it would do him well, it was about time he retrieved the Master Sword, having tired of the various placeholders he wielded.

"They were your people once...right?" Kallil said, looking up at the child like beings talking amongst themselves on the ridge.

"Indeed." Link answered as he walked towards them, extending his hand out, stopping Kallil from following.

The small beings readied their slingshots and small blades as Link drew near, the Hero raising his hands in response. "Who are you?" one of the Kokiri asked, a demanding tone to his voice.

"A friend...my name's Link." he said, smiling at the small beings as they slowly realized who he was, dropping their weapons in order to welcome an old friend back home.

**oOo**

Erris walked through the alley slowly, stumbling slightly, taking time to regain his balance, he hated that he had to do things like this himself, he was the ruler of Labrynna after all, but he figured the only way the individual he looked for would come with him was if he was invited by the Prince himself. Erris clutched at his side as he continued his way down the narrow street, his field healers had done well helping him recover, even using a rare blue potion to heal his wounds and replenish his magic, but in the end, most of the healing had to be left to time.

"Look at this." he heard from his right as a large balding man stepped out from a connected alleyway, two men at his back. "Rich boy's out for an evening walk, eh?" one of the men said.

"And how would you know I'm rich?" Erris asked, a smile edging across his face.

"You look like one of those rich little cads that runs around the market during the day spending their parent's rupees on pointless shit while me and my boys here live in the slums." the balding man said, drawing a large serrated knife.

"Funny, growing up I heard so many grandeur-esque stories of Hyrule's Capital, the great Castle Town, but it has slums and degenerates just like any other large city, so much for the Goddesses chosen land." Erris said with a laugh.

The man standing to the balding man's left came forward, brandishing a sharp dagger. "Just give us all the money you've got, pretty boy!" he shouted, pointing his weapon at Erris.

"Everything I have?" Erris asked, a broad smile on his face.

"Yes everything, you little prick!" the bald man shouted before advancing on Erris.

The two men on either side of the balding man raised their arms in front of their face in defense as something flew by them, lowering their defenses as soon as they were sure it had passed.

"What the 'ell was that?" One asked. Looking up, their intended victim had vanished. "...Where'd he go?" he asked his friend, perplexed by their victims sudden disappearance, only to have his question answered by a scream of terror. Turning to the side, he locked eyes with his terrified friend, only to find that their friend who stood between them was still standing, sans his head.

The man on the left echoed his friend, screaming at the discovery, falling silent as he turned his attention forward, their intended target stood, the torches barely illuminating his form as he stood motionless, holding the balding man's head, staring into it's eyes.

"How does it feel to have everything taken from you...oh...silly me, I shouldn't have killed you before asking that." Erris said with a laugh.

He approached the two terrified men, the balding man's body falling over as he did so. Slowly Erris knelt, gritting his teeth as he did so, the soreness partially from the battle, but mostly from his transformation into Mahlik not yet alleviated. He gently placed the balding man's head on his body's chest before turning his attention to the other men.

"Do with his remains what you may, personally I'd use them as a lesson as to why you don't mess with strangers." Erris said with a laugh, rain beginning to fall, causing the torches to flicker.

One of the men turned to run, only to encounter the Prince directly behind him. He gasped, swinging his dagger at Erris, only to have the Prince catch his wrist, twisting it around until the dagger faced it's owner. "I am Prince Erris of Labrynna, and you will understand why I am feared." Erris said, slowly forcing the man to drive his own dagger into his shoulder.

Erris turned the corner, the other man had taken to curling up in the corner while his friend bled out through his fresh wound, something the Prince found quite amusing. He nearly fell as a cramp moved throughout his body. Engaging in activity that strenuous after the day's events was unwise, but at least he got some enjoyment out of it. Quickly he walked to a small home at the end of the street, it was hardly larger than a shed, and looked as if it had been through many severe storms. Erris looked up into the night sky, then back down as he approached the door. He attempted to knock, but when no answer came, he telekinetically opened the door, finding a sword at his throat immediately.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" The man said, his long brown hair looking like it had gone unwashed for weeks.

"Are you Oreck, former Guardsmen and friend of the Hero of Legend?" Erris began, stopping when the man's sword came within a finger's length of his throat.

"I'm no friend of his, he abandoned me to associate with the Prince and lay with the Princess! If he sent you to retrieve me, you're going to go back empty handed, and while you're at it you can tell him to shove that Master's Sword or whatever up his ass." Oreck replied, keeping his sword at Erris's throat.

"Oh, I am no friend of his, on the contrary I am quite the enemy, do you wish to exact revenge on him? Show him who really deserves all that?" Erris asked, conviction in his voice.

Oreck lowered his sword, locking eyes with Erris. "...Yes...yes I do." he answered, quietly.

"Then come with me, and we'll discuss the matter with a...friend of mine." Erris said, extending his hand.

Oreck looked at the black haired man, extending his hand hesitantly, before taking it in one quick motion. With a bright flash of light the two were gone, off to parts unknown.

**oOo**

**_Elgon is Rauru, and Impa is...well Impa, but the same one! The Bulblins and Moblins decided not to be so cowardly, and would have almost accomplished what Erris failed to do if it wasn't for the Kokiri! And it would seem Erris has plans for Oreck...only time will tell what ends these all meet!_**

**_Hopefully there wasn't too much time between my last update and this one!_**

**_Let's see what you had to say!_**

**_Axcel: May I just say that I am very impressed with how fast you read up to the current point, and 9 reviews? Thank you so much! Audrik does seem genuine so far, sorry if you wanted a "palpatine"! I have thought that I moved the plot along too fast before, I just really wanted to get to the Link's quest to be reunited with Zelda, but thinking back on it, it would've been fun to write in more of Link being confused by his mind slowly remembering things as he got closer to remembering everything, and not to mention the internal struggle that could have occurred, with him wanting to sneak into the Castle, all the while debating with himself about how he may be wrong about her existence. They are a little clingy, but what do you expect from an immortal couple whose love has lasted centuries? :D Thank you for complimenting my fight scenes, writing them is always fun, and I believe it's one of my strong points, also, sorry for getting the Iron Knuckle's weak point wrong, I really haven't had the chance to fight one for a while, so I completely forgot what it was like, but now I know, thank you! On to your most recent review, Erris is kind of foolish, he's a young foreign royal who was somewhat sheltered, he's been driven to a point where his anger against the royal family and the demon inside of him have driven him somewhat insane, and shows it quite often, like when he killed the Noble Krin Gavan after informing him of his involvement in Golem incident, claiming that he needed to kill him because he could implicate him, even though he was just about to launch an attack he was very publicly going to take responsibility for. Also, I know it would seem Erris wants Hyrule's resources, but what he's really after is the vast magical power spread throughout the land, and not to mention the Triforce, the Anteforce is an object of pure evil, and would only hurt his land further, so he needs Hyrule's magic and the power of the Triforce to restore his land from the ruin his father brought upon it, also, in the end it wasn't being cut off from the other countries that brought Labrynna to it's knees, it was King Daltus's destructive vengeance campaign, that left his country in ruins, being cut off from the other countries just made it impossible to rebuild, in the end though, Erris plans to annex those countries too. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D_**

**_Gerudospirit: I'm happy my fight scenes impress you, as you do well with those yourself! I'm glad you're liking the blending of original and established characters, some people see that as something bad, for some reason. When it comes to Zelda helping Link, I kinda took a page from "Spirit Tracks" in which Zelda's spirit kind of aids Link in his journey, I hope that wasn't too blatant! It means a lot that you'd say my work sounds professional, it's been a long time since I've seriously written anything, and this is by far the longest and largest writing project I've ever taken on, I'm happy that you like it! Thanks for reviewing! :)_**

**_Also! My story has finally surpassed 100,000 words! Thank you all for your ongoing support and help! You're all awesome!_**

**_As always, if you spot any grammar or syntax errors, please speak up, I do miss quite a bit during the editing process!_**

**_Thanks for reading, I hope you've enjoyed so far! Until next time,_**

**_Best of luck_**

**_-Prometheus17_**


	22. The Demon Lord lives

**_17 years ago_**

The boy sat on a large rock, it's surface made flat after centuries of being battered by the desert's winds, his skin glistening with sweat brought on by the day's harsh heat. The sun was beginning to set, looking as if it were sitting on the mountain ridge that lay on the horizon, the cold night winds would be coming soon. He cared not of the cold that approached, nor the heat that beat down upon him during the daylight, all he cared for was having time away from the place he called home, the only home he ever knew. Looking back he could see it, the large stone fortress with tents set up around it for the guards, torches burning in the windows, he didn't hate it, but for him there wasn't much to love, he had felt like an outcast ever since he had reached the age when children started to notice the differences in others, and the different ways people acted towards them. Rumors had swirled about the moment he was born, his people believed he was destined for something, something he could not escape, they constantly whispered about him, calling him a by a name that wasn't his, a name he found familiar, yet alien, it's times like this he cherished, times when he could be alone in the desert, looking up at the stars with no one to bother him, no one talking behind his back.

He stood up slowly, walking across the rock's surface, scouring it for a stone, when finally he found one, he clenched his fist tightly around it, focusing all of his rage into his hand. With all the strength he could bring forth he threw the rock into the sand, the small granules bursting into the air around the stone as it made contact, a Leever briefly emerging to judge if the source of the vibrations was edible, retreating back underground after figuring it was not. He turned around and clenched his fists, casting his gaze downwards before closing his eyes tight, trying to rid himself of the frustration brought on by the constant talk of his supposed destiny. He turned quickly, focusing his thoughts onto something else, he had only done it twice before, but was confident he could call it forth on purpose this time, the other two times being accidents, brought on by emotional duress. Slowly he adjusted his stance, spreading his feet apart, and extending his arm. The boy closed his eyes, he thought of how the older girls picked on him and the way the adults whispered about him, never telling him what they were speaking of, even though he knew. He tensed his muscles rapidly, a short "Ah!" escaping from him as a bolt of electricity shot from his hand, disappearing the instant it reached the sand.

It caused him slight pleasure, knowing he had such power, but in the back of his mind he knew it only further reaffirmed what they said about him.

"Kai! Kai!" he heard from behind him, an older man running towards him.

"I'm here father." the boy said, slightly upset his alone time had come to a close.

"What in Hyrule are you doing out here so late? You know Leevers come out in greater numbers once the sun sets." he said as he made it onto the rock his son was situated upon.

"I just wanted get away from them...they all talk about me, they think I don't hear them, but I do." the boy answered, looking at the ground.

"Pay no mind to them." his father replied, smiling to his son. "Besides, you're destined to be their King when you're an adult, of course they're going to talk." his father said with a laugh.

Kai furrowed his brow, keeping his gaze forwards, his father was a dark haired Hylian, a former mercenary who had been captured by the Gerudo while he ventured to Termina through the desert, he wasn't too certain on the story, but from what he understood, once he proved his fighting prowess, the Gerudo allowed him to stay as a member of their society, with he and his mother eventually falling in love and having him, one of the most talked about days in recent Gerudo history. "It's not that, they say that one day I'll do bad things...they call me evil." he responded, dropping his head further.

"Kai...don't listen to them, you're my son, they have these fears about every Gerudo male that's born, when the last male was born they said the same thing, but he was a great leader that healed relations with the Hylians." his father said, patting his son on the back.

Kai considered this, but his people seemed sure this time, they said that his rise was long overdue, and then there were the witches Koume and Kotake, who often tried to barter with Kai's parents to raise him into "The man he's destined to be."

"Father...you and mother won't let the witches take me, right?" he asked, an almost pleading tone to his voice.

"Of course not, your mother would sooner challenge them to combat then give you up, and I'd be right there with her." his father assured him.

Kai looked down, his green skin no longer glistened with sweat, the sun having slipped over the distant mountains, it's bright orange still extending beyond their peaks. "Will I ever get to go to those mountains?" Kai asked, pointing towards the horizon. He had never left the desert he called home, he wanted to travel to Hyrule more than anything else he could imagine, his father had described grass, trees, and rivers to him, but he wanted to see them for himself, it all sounded marvelous.

"When you're the King you could do whatever you want." his father asked, Kai watched as his father pointed towards the mountain range, his finger indicating the largest peak. "You see that one there? That's Death Mountain, home of the Gorons, giants made of stone." he said.

Kai smiled as he thought about it, one day he'd venture out of this place, and he'd see the world for himself, meet the Gorons, the Zora, the Deku, and other Hylians like his father. "Do you think Naora would like to go?" Kai asked, smiling as he thought of her. Naora was Chief Aveil's daughter, ever since birth the two had been promised to each other, Aveil wanting to maintain her family's political influence by marrying her daughter to the future King. Kai cared not though, he and Naora spent much time together, having developed feelings for each other long before they had been aware of the plans their parents had made for them. Kai began to think about her before being snapped back to reality.

"Come on, Kai, let's get back home before it gets completely dark out here, you know your sister can't get to sleep unless everyone's home." he said with a laugh.

Kai rose to his feet, running after his father, who had already started back towards the Gerudo settlement.

**_13 years ago_**

Kai looked at the bridge, it hung over a deep chasm, the bottom of which could not be seen. He stepped towards it, staring longingly at the other side, crossing the bridge was the first step towards leaving the desert and venturing into the land of Hyrule.

"Can you imagine it, if it's anything like our parents described it will be wonderful." Naora said, catching up to Kai, her bare feet sinking into the sand as she jumped onto him, draping her arms over his shoulders.

Kai took her hands, smiling as his gaze remained on the bridge. "When I am King and you are Queen, I will take you there." Kai said as Naora rested her head on his back.

"You two make me sick, sometimes!" Kai's sister Shilara said as she ran passed them, stopping just before the bridge, coming to a halt before she made one tremendous leap onto it. Kai was 16 and Shilara was 12, but she still managed to come out dominant sometimes with her confident, and somewhat sadistic mannerisms. "You always talk about crossing this bridge, why don't you just do it!?" she asked, laughing loudly.

"Shilara, you know we're not ready to venture out there yet, we know nothing of the lands beyond aside from what father has told us." Kai answered, feeling Naora's fingers clench around his, he knew she didn't like Shilara, but nothing could be done about siblings.

"Helloooo? Is there someone there? Hiding behind my big brother?" Shilara asked, a mocking tone to her voice, it was easy to see how much she loved tormenting her brother's betrothed.

"I'm not hiding from you, you little brat." Naora said as she stepped out from behind Kai, feeling slightly unprotected without his well muscled frame in front of her.

"I know you called me crazy, I don't like that." Shilara said as she flexed her fingers, a small ball of energy forming between them.

"Shilara, stop this!" Kai yelled as his sister waved the ball of energy around, slowly walking towards Naora.

The older Gerudo girl drew her scimitar, brandishing it in front of the completely unfazed younger girl. "I won't hesitate to put you in your place, in one piece, or not."

"Brave words from someone with no magic." Shilara responded, throwing her arm back.

Kai darted in front of Naora as his sister threw the ball of energy, catching it in his right hand, the projectile bursting in a flash of white light as he closed his fingers on it. He and Shilara were among only four Gerudo capable of using magic, the two others being the witches Koume and Kotake.

"Come on, brother, I wasn't planning on hurting her." Shilara teased, poking out her tongue as Naora emerged from behind her future husband.

"You aren't crazy, you're insane!" Naora shouted as she pointed her curved blade at the younger Gerudo.

Kai smiled and began to laugh quietly, the two Gerudo girls looking at him inquisitively as he did so. "Shilara, no matter what you do, I'll always see you as the little girl that would cry all night whenever mother or father was assigned night watch." he said teasingly.

Naora laughed loudly, in order to further irritate the already angry looking Shilara.

Shilara gritted her teeth as she drew her hand back, jabbing it forward as a bolt of electricity was released from it, striking Kai in the chest with a great flash of light.

"What have you done?!" Naora screamed as Kai fell to the ground, the sand around him flying up as he impacted upon it's surface.

"I..I...didn't think it would hurt him this badly." Shilara said, dropping her usually overconfident mannerisms.

"It didn't." Kai said, laughing as he sat up, Naora embracing him tightly.

"Thank the Goddess of Sand." Naora said, embracing Kai tightly. "I thought that little wench killed you!" she continued, shooting a glare towards Shilara.

Kai stood up, dusting himself off before looking back and forth between the two girls, the coming fight not being a challenge to sense.

"We should get back, before it gets dark." Kai said, Naora and Shilara begrudgingly agreeing, walking on either side of Kai as they headed back home.

**_Nightfall_**

As Kai, Naora, and Shilara approached the large structure they and the other Gerudo called home, they were greeted by none other than Kai and Shilara's parents, their anger clear.

"Where have you been?!" The older Gerudo woman shot, looking up at Kai, "You know how dangerous the night can be, aside from the creatures that come out, there are people out there that attack Gerudo for no reason other than centuries old prejudice!"

"No matter how proficient a warrior you, Naora, or Shilara may be, you can't stand up to opponents that outnumber you." their father chimed in.

"I'd like to see some Hylians try to assault me." Shilara laughed, electricity darting between her outstretched thumb and index finger.

Their mother relaxed for a moment, "I'll take Shilara and Naora home." she said, nodding at Kai's father.

The Hylian man moved close to his son, narrowing his eyes, "You're supposed to become a man tomorrow, you're the leader of the Gerudo, but you put your sister and Naora in danger when you wander that close to the Hyrulean border. Hylians still have a grudge against the Gerudo because of..well...him...you know who it is I speak of, imagine if they saw you, a Gerudo male, they'd probably attack you on sight, prejudiced or not, you and your sister may have magic, but you can't stand up to a whole gang of Hylians." his father said, "I should know, I used to be on their side, afraid of the Gerudo, believing every one of them to be evil, believing that they all worship the "Evil One". You need to rid yourself of these fanciful notions you have of running off to Hyrule and prepare yourself for the duties that come with being the King of your people!"

"The Hylians haven't been seen near our borders for ten years, you know that father, and besides, the Gerudo's last male was a great leader, what's to stop them from thinking the same of me? Maybe the Evil One is no longer reborn into our society." Kai retorted, his father's agitated expression growing.

"Kai, these shouldn't be chances you're willing to take, if you love Naora and your sister, stay away from the border, and keep them safe here, as you would the rest of your people once you're King." his father responded.

"Understood." Kai said quietly, walking towards his home silently, long red hair flowing in the cold desert wind.

Kai tossed in his sleep, his dreams growing in intensity as the moon neared it's apex in the sky, his seventeenth birthday being merely minutes away. The moon crept across the heavens, Kai's movements becoming faster, his body beginning to spasm. Slowly the moon found it's zenith, Kai becoming still for a moment, when suddenly he arched his back, greeting his teeth, releasing a quiet scream through them.

It hit him hard, memories from different times, different lives flowing through him like the rapids of a river, he came to remember strange things, names coming to him Ghirahim, Zant, Onox, Veran, Koume, Kotake, The Great Deku Tree, anger rose within him as he remembered, Saria, Rauru, Nabooru, Darunia, Ruto, and Zelda, the Sages responsible for his imprisonment long ago. He tensed more as the pain grew, resisting the urge to scream, inside his head though, he remembered everything, up to his last life, watching it unfold in his mind. A boy clad in a green tunic, locked blades with him, both of them baring their teeth at each other as they did so. The boy jumped back, suddenly unleashing a spin attack, his past self barely avoiding it, when suddenly a wave of light energy hit him, he turned to see her, the Princess, clad in armor, as shot another bolt of energy at him, he dodged it, sending a ball of dark energy at her, the Princess raising a magic shield around herself to repel it, before he could attack further, the boy was upon him again, sword at the ready. That sword, how he hated that sword, the Master Sword, it had felled him many times..too many times. Arching his back one last time, he dropped into his bed, relaxing, suddenly sitting bolt upright, he couldn't believe he'd let himself remain here for so long, he laughed to himself about how he thought he could never be who he was now before regaining his memories, but pushed the thought aside as he went to the window, leaping out of it. He strode across the sand, making his way towards the stables, he had no intention of staying here any longer, he needed to move before the boy and his Princess became old enough to remember.

He melted the lock on the door with a quick heat spell before leading the horse that was his in this life out of it's stall, pulling on it's reins as he walked it out into the cold night air.

"Where are you going?...What are you doing out here?" he heard a feminine voice ask.

He turned to find Naora staring at him curiously, "Go back to your bed chamber, girl." he said, fixing his gaze on her, as soon as he did so he felt something inside him, a twinge of regret. A hurt expression took over her face, and for the first time he could remember, he actually felt guilt for saying such a thing.

"Why would you address me like this...?" she asked, his words clearly having hurt her.

He flinched, it was hard to say it, even if it was only to himself, but even with his memories, he cared for her, no matter how much he didn't want to. He turned quickly when he heard footsteps in the sand behind him, finding Shilara standing there.

"Finally had enough of her whining?" Shilara asked, smirking at the older girl.

Naora was silent, her eyes fixed on her betrothed.

"I'm..sorry." he said, locking eyes with her, feeling slightly relieved as her expression turned from pain to curiosity.

"What are you doing out here so late at night...are you...running away?" Naora asked.

"Not running away, so to speak, just, deciding to take what's mine." he said, beginning to smile.

"What do you mean "take"? You're supposed to be King of this place soon, everything should be handed to you." Shilara said.

"Stay here and be King of the sand and Leevers? Oh yes, what an attractive prospect." he said sarcastically, "But no! I have waited too long, being denied at every turn! I will take what I really want, what we all really want...Hyrule." he said, looking off towards the mountain range he so desired to visit as a child, remembering now that he had visited it many, many times.

"Wait..take Hyrule? How do you plan to do that? Even if our people follow you, we wouldn't stand a chance against the Hylians!" Naora responded, becoming quite distressed.

Shilara on the other hand, was nearly bouncing with excitement, "I can't wait, we'll show those Hylians who the true masters of this realm are." she said, electricity beginning to arc over her body.

"You two sound insane! You can't just take Hyrule!" Naora exclaimed, looking at her betrothed and his sister incredulously.

"I can." he said confidently, "I have armies waiting for me, they have been without my leadership for too long." he continued while mounting a saddle on his steed.

Naora's eyes widened, shock washing over her, "Kai...what are you talking about?"

"That's not my name." he answered, focusing on saddling his horse.

"Ganondorf..." Shilara said, looking at her brother in disbelief.

Ganon began to laugh, turning to face the two stunned Gerudo girls, "Indeed, now the question that must be answered, will you follow me, or stay here while I become the King of this entire land?" he asked, grinning ear to ear.

Shilara instantly ran to her brother's side, grinning all the while.

Ganon held out his hand, Naora looking at him cautiously, "Your decision?"

Naora drew her sword, twirling it while approaching him, Ganon lowered his hand, readying himself for combat when suddenly she darted to his side, spinning her scimitar once more.

"Where you go, I go." she said, looking up at him.

"Good, good." Ganon said as he took her hand, leading her to his horse.

Ganon helped Naora onto his horse's back as Shilara rode up, already being prepared.

"To Hyrule we go?" she asked with a smile.

Ganon smiled, turning to face his sister, "No. not yet." he replied.

"Where, then?" Naora asked from atop his steed.

"A far away land called Labrynna." he answered, smiling.

**oOo**

"Are you the leader?" Link asked the small being that had confronted him.

"Oh no! Our leader is much older than I!" he responded, looking at Link.

"What's your name?" Link asked, smiling as he regarded the small being.

"Makar." he answered, locking eyes with the Hero.

"It's nice to meet you Makar." Link said with a smile, looking out over the village, his smile slowly disappeared as he looked upon the devastated area, few homes were left standing, fallen soldiers of all nationalities and races were strewn about the ground, the living survivors slowly gathering them up. He turned away from all this, reaffixing his smile as locked eyes with Makar, "Where is your leader?" he asked, careful not to intimidate the small being.

"Right here." a familiar voice answered.

Link stood up, his jaw nearly dropping as he looked upon the individual that stood before him, he had half expected Mido to be the one to greet him, and while he was relieved it was who it was, he still felt stunned, and for good reason.

"Welcome back, Link." Saria said with a smile, her warm demeanor ever present.

"How can this be? When I died...when I almost died...you were there in the afterlife to greet me..." he said, the other Kokiri looking back and forth in confusion.

"Every Kokiri's soul is marked in a way that allows them to sense how far their brothers and sisters are, so that they can find their way home if lost, but over time that mark becomes something more, a way that we Kokiri can communicate over vast distances, even without words. Though you may not have been a Kokiri, the Great Deku Tree enacted this spell upon you too, when you fell in battle, we all felt it. I used the abilities the Goddesses gave me to reach out to you, to convince you to go on." Saria explained.

"But, what about the others, all those present were...deceased." Link said, not being able to find a way to phrase it gently.

"It wasn't I who called upon their spirits, I believe that was your Triforce that did so, for what is courage if not the love you have for those you care for?" Saria asked, her smile ever present.

Link looked upon her, she had aged slightly, which meant she had left the forest, obviously not for long, though. "Saria, what of the other Kokiri, the ones I called my brothers and sisters when I lived among you?"

Saria took up a serious expression, looking away from Link for a moment, "After you left, they followed, slowly at first, but soon many had departed, deciding to live a life outside of the forest. I tried to follow, but knew that someday you'd return, I wanted to be here for you when you did." she said, looking to Link.

Link was used to there being some friends he'd never see again, but the fact that the Kokiri were immortal, but not exclusions to this made the feeling slightly worse.

Link glanced over the ridge, he saw the Prince talking to other leaders once again, every now and then glancing up towards Link, Kallil had joined the other soldiers in gathering the fallen, as did Trystane and Mathias, Sir Ginthorne directing the task.

Link turned quickly, the Kokiri having taken up a defensive posture.

"Wait! He's a friend!" Saria exclaimed.

Link spun around, finding Elgon approaching.

"By the Goddesses, if I didn't see it with my own eyes!" Elgon exclaimed, looking on at Saria, "Oh, pardon me, this may be hard to believe but-" Elgon said, being cut off by Saria.

"It's good to see you again Rauru, you look different, but your spirit never changes." she said with a smile.

Elgon looked down, laying a hand on his stomach. "The Goddesses finally allowed me to be born closer to Link here." Elgon said, clasping the Hero's shoulder. "All those lives before, I wished I could aid you in combat, but I was too old, too out of shape." Elgon said, turning to Link.

"Is Impa present?" Saria asked, looking over the surviving allied forces below.

"She's guarding Zelda." Link answered, becoming distracted as he began to think of her, his desire to see her burning within him.

"Has something happened?" Saria asked, a worried tone to her voice as she observed Link's facial expression.

"She was nearly killed a week ago, she was run through, but survived, not to mention she identified as and used the power of Hylia for the first time in 2,500 years, it drained her to such an extent that she has been asleep ever since." Link answered, casting his gaze downwards.

"I was wondering about that...I felt a massive disturbance around that time, I knew it had to be something powerful...but I had no idea." Saria said, her expression hardening.

"Saria, are you a Sage in this life?" Elgon cut in, looking at the Kokiri girl intently.

"My powers have manifested again, that's how I was able to project my consciousness into your mind when you nearly died." Saria said, glancing at Link.

"You nearly died...for good?!" Elgon asked, stunned.

"Yes, but Saria, and the spirits of my friends from other lives convinced me to hold on." Link answered.

"Next time, bring a fairy with you." Elgon said, "We can't afford to lose the Hero, especially not at a time like this." he continued, locking eyes with Link.

"So three of us are accounted for." Saria spoke up, seemingly having ignored Link and Elgon's exchange.

Elgon turned to Saria, "You, Impa, and Myself." he said, sweeping his eyes over the crowd.

Link joined him, his eyes settling on the Goron Chief Darbrakus, "Darbrakus wouldn't happen to be Darunia reborn, would he?" Link asked, glancing towards the Sages of Light and Forest.

"No." they answered in unison, much to Link's amusement. He turned to face the Kokiri, and while they made no show of it, it didn't take much to realize the sadness they felt over their home's destruction. "Saria, would you like to meet the Prince?" Link asked.

**oOo**

"I'm just saying, if this happened within my own borders-" Mayor Met said, Audrik cutting in.

"Attacking Labrynna is no more appealing to me now then it was a few hours ago." he said, massaging the bridge of his nose with his thumb, index, and middle finger.

"I think you're being an awful coward about this." King Laorik said, setting his eyes on Audrik.

"What did you say?" Audrik asked, beginning to show his anger.

Oren drew his blade slightly, tightly gripping the handle as he looked at the Zora King, "I'd advise you treat your Prince with respect." the Sheikah man said, a threatening tone to his voice.

"Everyone! The day has been stressful, but that's no excuse to turn on each other like this." Evan of the Terminian Zora delegation said, attempting to quell the conflict.

"It's nice to see you've recovered." Link said as he approached, noticing Audrik was back on his feet.

"Mr. Link, Sir Elgon, good to see you've returned, we were all quite ready to tear into each other." the Prince said, Link being unable to tell if this was meant to elicit a laugh.

"We have someone who'd like to speak with you." Elgon said, showing Saria forward.

The Kokiri girl looked at Audrik, carefully examining him as the Prince walked forward to meet her.

"I am pleased to meet you, are you the leader of this Village?" The Prince asked, smiling as if to reassure the small being before him.

"I am, and I have been for centuries." Saria answered, emphasizing her age.

Audrik looked taken aback, obviously believing her personality would match her appearance. "Well, it is my honor to meet you, the Kokiri leader." he said uncomfortably, placing a hand on the back of his head. "Thank you for saving my men and I, we wouldn't have stood a chance without you." Audrik continued, bowing his head in recognition.

"It's we who should be thanking you, if you hadn't come, our village would have been destroyed and the Lost Woods burned." she said, a sad look taking over her face.

"We wouldn't have known if it wasn't for the fairy you sent, right Mr. Link?" Audrik asked, finding to his surprise the Hero was no longer present.

**oOo**

Link looked back, it was good to be back in Kokiri Forest, one his many homes, but he never imagined it would be like this, bodies of Human, Zora, and Goron alike strewn about the ground, slowly being picked up as if they were nothing more than debris. Link turned forward, heading towards the enormous breach in the wall that separated the Great Deku Tree's meadow from the Village. As he approached, he couldn't help but think about how the damage had occurred, it troubled him greatly that at least two Demon Lords walked the land at the moment, what made it worse was the fact that Erris held a power that opposed his in every way, spreading fear and panic as opposed to the Courage and strength Link's piece of the Triforce represented. He rid himself of these thoughts as he emerged into the Great Deku Tree's meadow.

The Forest Deity looked weak, his leaves falling, his bark grey. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry I failed you again." Link said, casting his gaze downwards.

"You have saved me from a terrible fate, there is nothing you should be sorry for, Link." the Great Deku Tree replied.

"During the Mythical Age, Ganondorf killed you, and I wasn't able to save you, I swore I'd never let that happen again, but Erris...he drained so much of your life force...I...I should have been here sooner..." Link said, looking up at his former guardian.

"Erris did not take all of my life energies, it will take time but I will recover...and I can be happy knowing that it will be used to restore my sister." the Great Deku Tree said, referring to Labrynna's Great Maku Tree.

Link focused on the Forest Deity, wincing as he found the mark in which Erris had buried Mahlik's sword. "Are you in pain?" Link asked as he walked about the meadow.

"It's nothing I can't overcome." the Great Deku Tree answered.

There was a time Link thought himself to be older than the current Great Deku Tree, believing the sprout that was born during the Mythical Age to be a completely Deku Tree, later finding out that he was the same one reborn, or regrown, rather.

Link slowed as he found what he was looking for, a black shard that glowed white met his eyes, the Hero crouching down to pick it up. Link took the fragment in his hand, noting that it was quite heavy, the weightlessness charm obviously being a necessity rather than a feature to make it more attractive to buyers. The Hero sighed as he stood up, turning to the Great Deku Tree. "Why did you seal yourself and the Kokiri away, why did you have to hide yourselves?" Link asked.

"After Ganondorf's attack I grew wary of the outside world, as did the Kokiri, when Saria returned we spoke of all that had happened, after her part in the battle against Ganondorf she felt the same way, we used our magic to grow the forest around the entrance to our domain, hiding ourselves from others that would seek to do us harm. We waited for you to return, to speak with you on the matter, but you did not come back."

He had spent a number of lives believing that the Kokiri were gone, the village and the Great Deku Tree being nothing but distant memories of things that once were. "If I hadn't Proxi to guide me here and tell me how to enter I may have never found you again." Link replied.

"There's a mark placed on every one of my children, not on their bodies but their spirits, no matter how far they go, their brothers, sisters, and I can find them, and guide them home. Due to your rebirthing cycle the call of your mark was weakened, it took me centuries but during this life I found you, and sent Proxi, not just because we needed your aid, but because I wanted to show you that one of your homes was still here."

Link couldn't think of what to say, there were many things that came to mind, he almost felt like asking the Great Deku Tree why he hadn't led him there sooner, Link realizing that since regaining his memories he hadn't been too available to all except Zelda. "Thank you." Link said, deciding on being polite, it was a grand gesture, Link had many homes, only a few of which still stood, with Link not even being able to recognize them anymore.

"Please return at your leisure, I would like this to once again become a home for you. For now though, I believe you're needed elsewhere." The Great Deku Tree said, his voice sincere.

"Thank you." Link repeated, walking out of the meadow, still holding the shard of the White Sword he had found, with Mahlik's strength, Link wouldn't be surprised if this was all that was left. His thoughts again rested on Zelda, had she awakened? Or did her spirit reach out to him while her body continued to sleep? He didn't have much of a chance to ponder these thoughts before he was met by Saria.

"Link! Where did you go?"

"I wished to speak with the Great Deku Tree, it's been centuries since I last spoke to him...and you." Link said, looking down at the small Kokiri girl.

"Before you left our village all those years ago, I told you I'd always be there for you, that I'd always be your friend, I hold myself to that promise." she said with a smile.

It may have bee life times since they last met, but to Link it seemed like he had only recently departed from Kokiri Forest. "I'll hold you to that." Link replied with a smile. Suddenly Link adopted a more serious demeanor, Saria taking notice.

"Link, what's wrong?" she asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Be careful, since your a Sage again the evil that threatens our land may attempt to-." Link said before Saria cut him off.

"Kill me?" I'm well aware of the fact that I'd be a target for those willing to harm our land, but the Great Deku Tree will protect me." she said with a reassuring smile.

"Erris was able to get he and his forces in here, he saw through the disguise, and bypassed your magical defenses, if he came back, how would you keep him out?" Link asked, starting to become nervous. "You can come back to the Castle, we can keep you safe there, we've improved our magical defenses and all." Link suggested, locking eyes with his old friend.

"Link, my place is here with the Kokiri, you know that, I can't leave until it is time to play the part the Goddesses have assigned me, your offer is kind, but I cannot accept." she replied, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"I understand." Link replied, earning a surprised look from Saria. "Stay safe, I'll do my best to end the threat before it can become more than what it already is." he assured her...and himself.

"Thank you, Link, I wish you luck." she said as she started towards the Great Deku Tree.

Link smiled to her as he proceeded forward, it wasn't how he imagined a reunion between he and Saria happening, but then again he never imagined an actual reunion occurring, outside of the near death experience he had managed to live through.

Making his way back through the village, he was relieved to see that the Kokiri had relaxed, helping the Knights and soldiers clean up and rebuild, it was truly something he never thought he'd witness, even when the Kokiri made no attempt to hide themselves interactions between they, and the other peoples of Hyrule were rare.

"Mr. Link." a voice said from behind him.

Link turned to find a rather exhausted looking Oren stepping towards him.

"The Prince requests my company?" Link asked, predicting the reason the Sheikah man had come to find him.

"Yes." Oren answered plainly, starting back towards the Northern part of the village.

**oOo**

Audrik paced, reading the letter he had received over and over, it's contents troubling him greatly.

"Audrik!" Link called as he neared, Oren walking slightly ahead.

"Mr. Link, a scout from Castle Town has arrived, bringing a letter with him." Audrik explained, his expression looking grim.

"How did he find us?" Link questioned, Kokiri Forest's location being unknown even to him up until this point.

"As soon as we arrived I sent a scout back to Castle Town, just so he could lead the way for reinforcements had we needed them, but instead he returned with this." Audrik said, holding up the letter.

"I assume something within it troubles you." Link said, taking note of the Prince's current mannerisms.

"It's not just that, as you may have noticed King Laorik and his Zora have marched back to their domain, your friend Mikau has joined him, leaving with a small force a little while ago. I fear the Zora of Termina and Hyrule are forming an alliance, and are planning to march on Labrynna with or without us." The Prince said, placing a hand on his forehead.

"And what of the letter?" Link asked inquisitively.

"Oh yes, the letter, well the good news is that they finally located Minister Hawkwood, he'd gotten himself stuck in a broom closet while hiding during from the chaos in the Great Hall, and also, something that almost lifts my mood completely, and should do you some good too Mr. Hero, is the fact that my sister has finally awoken, seemingly having made a complete recovery." the Prince explained.

Link felt relief and joy flow through him as Audrik informed him of Zelda's recovery. "If she's awake we should go to her!" Link exclaimed, his excitement obvious.

"Mr. Link, I share your enthusiasm, but one more moment is needed, the reason for my less than energetic disposition is the fact that, well, it would seem Erris..or whoever he's been working with has been busy...about 13 hours ago the forces of Holodrum marched on Gamelon, their entire army having crossed the border." Audrik said.

Gamelon was by far the smallest of the five lands, lying on the northern border of Termina, and the eastern border of Holodrum. "So Erris is making his move." Link said, his gaze meeting Audrik's.

"Erris or whoever he's working with." Oren interjected, looking back and forth between the two younger men.

Link hated to think that Ganondorf was playing a role in this, but it was something almost unavoidable at this point. "If Ganondorf is pulling the strings here, than we're in far more danger than we would be if it was just an overconfident Prince with a poor grasp on the powers of a Demon Lord." Link said, a dark tone to his voice.

Before Audrik or Oren could answer, Mayor Met approached, waving his right hand to get their attention. "My men have got all the wagons hitched and ready to go, whenever you're ready, we may leave." he said, looking in Audrik's direction. As he came closer he bowed his head at Link, "Hero, it's good to see you." he said with a smile, "And you, Mr...Sheikah." he said, extending his hand to indicate Oren.

"Your continued presence would most likely mean you have something to tell us." Oren said, catching the Mayor slightly off guard.

"Well, when you're right you're right." Mayor Met said, setting his gaze on the Prince. "Prince, you and Lady Zelda have been very generous, my men and I could not have asked for better treatment, but with the way things are going, I can't see us staying here much longer, I really do hate to say it but it would seem a war has begun, Gamelon is already under attack, and it won't be long before Erris attempts to take Termina too." Mayor Met said, his expression hardening.

"Are you sure about this? Termina's military might is well known, choosing to invade at this point might be a mistake." Audrik replied, meeting the Mayor's gaze.

"It's not just that, Prince...I am planning to come to Gamelon's aid, if Holodrum occupies it, they'll gain a foothold in the north and I can't let that happen." Mayor Met said.

Audrik nodded his head at the his fellow leader, "I understand, I wish you and your soldiers the best of luck." he said with a smile.

"No chance the Hero would join me to help scare them off, eh?" Mayor Met said with a laugh.

"My place is here, maybe I'll come visit after all of this is over." Link said with a smile.

"And what a day that will be! Thanks for your hospitality, you're welcome in my land any time." Mayor Met said to the trio in front of him, before departing hastily.

"Oren, let Sir Ginthorne know we're moving out, we should make it back to Castle town before my sister sends someone to retrieve us." The Prince said with a smile.

Link felt good, it had been a full two days they had spent in Kokiri Forest with minimal sleep, he looked forward to returning to the Castle, finding comfort with Zelda.

**oOo**

**_Gamelon_**

Volga outstretched his spear, a jet of flame being discharged from it, sending the soldiers in front of him scattering in all directions. He had only recently been revived by the Demon Erris had sealed inside of him, it had pulled him back from the verge of death many times, something he was grateful for.

Without Chancellor Lawrence, Holodrum's general had been hesitant to hand control over to Volga, but as soon it was made clear it was Erris's order, he did so immediately, with Volga's pyrokinetic abilities also being useful in convincing the man. He marched forward, knocking away charging Knights and Soldiers with ease, he could have left the front lines of the invasion to the Black Knights, but as he saw it, he'd been down for too long.

Volga charged forward, shooting a jet of flame from his mouth as he did so, blasting a line clear through the opposing force in front of him, he raised his spear, about to leap into the air as a powerful gust knocked him to the ground. The Dragon Knight righted himself, throwing himself out of the way of another gust that blew passed him. He kept his eyes forward, dodging blasts of wind all the while. Quickly he identified the source, a Mage dressed in traditional robes stood off to the side, surrounded by soldiers. Volga focused his energies, two large reptilian wings sprouting from his back on his command. He quickly took to the skies, the gusts generated by the Mage's wind magic barely affecting his ascent, soon he found himself high enough to escape the Mage's assault. Seeing his target far below, Volga dropped, free falling closer and closer to the ground.

The Mage looked up in time, attempting to blow Volga off course, but his attempts only softened the Dragon Knight's impact. Volga crashed to the ground, a burst of flame exploding out from beneath him, throwing all the soldiers, and the Mage onto their backs. Volga walked passed the injured soldiers, jabbing his spear into the still living ones, finishing them off. To his delight the Mage still lived, albeit severely wounded. Volga grabbed the man by his robes, pulling him up to eye level.

"Where is it?" Volga growled.

"Wh...where is...where is what?" he stammered in response.

Volga's hands ignited, the flames spreading onto the Mage's robes. "You know well what I speak of, where is the Scepter of Gamelon?!"

**oOo**

Erris walked slowly, a very curious Oreck at his back. Erris had paid little to no mind to him though, he wasn't showing it, but he was suspicious, he had spent the night at Labrynna Castle, being unaware that they had left Hyrule.

Erris had spent the night planning the invasion of Gamelon with Volga, not wanting to leave it in the hands of Holodrum's General. The Prince remembered when he first learned to contain Druthulidi inside the physical bodies of certain beings, it was knowledge he had managed to pull straight from Mahlik, after the latter had finished making attempts at ripping his way out of the Prince's body. Volga had been dead for an entire year, but the Prince knew he had to try. He summoned the Demon dragon Volvagia, containing it in a summoning circle until he could retrieve Volga's remains. After his servants had done so, he began the ritual, slowly he sealed Volvagia into his former guardian's body. Soon after the demon's presence began repairing it's host, the advanced decomposition turning back into living, healthy flesh, Volga's heart resuming beating, circulating the newly created blood that filled his veins. Volga was disturbed at first to learn he'd been dead for a year, and even more disturbed to find he had a demon locked inside his body, but easily came to terms with this as he discovered his new abilities. Erris began reflecting on the mission he'd assigned Volga, before his thoughts were interrupted.

"Where are you taking me?" Oreck demanded.

"We'll be there soon, this is a large Castle, and my friend would like to meet closer to his quarters." Erris answered.

"Aren't you in charge here? If so, shouldn't you should be the one telling people where to meet?" Oreck asked, an annoyed tone to his voice.

"Mr. Oreck, as a Prince I have to be gracious to my more valuable allies, so please, do not speak of matters you do not understand." Erris shot, clenching his teeth after realizing just how much he had revealed.

Oreck drew his sword, having refused to be parted from it upon arrival, "Prince? You don't look like the Prince! Who are you?!" he demanded, holding out his blade.

Erris sighed, locking eyes with Oreck, "I am Prince Erris...of Labrynna, the land in which we are now located." he admitted.

Oreck held his sword tighter, pacing backwards. "Labrynna? We were at war with you...you...you want me to betray Hyrule, don't you?" he asked frantically, Erris massaging his forehead as he went on.

"Mr. Oreck, you vastly overstate your role in this, all I want you do is get rid of the Hero, something you seemed intent on doing, something I'll give you the power to do." Erris said, losing patience with his new ally.

Oreck dropped his sword, looking Erris in the eyes, "Aside from defeating Link, what do I get out of this?" he asked.

Erris groaned internally, but maintained his composure, "You have family you care for I assume, if you help me they will be wealthier than you could ever imagine and will be among the greatest of nobles when I take Hyrule." Erris explained, hoping that would calm the other man down.

"How did you find me?" Oreck asked, seemingly calmer.

"I have abilities you have yet to understand, I can find anyone I would like to, now, shall we move on?" Erris said, resting his gaze on Oreck.

"Sure." Oreck answered.

"Alright, we're already quite late, I was trying to ease you into this gently, but..well...hold on." Erris said, grasping Oreck's shoulder, teleporting the two across the Castle.

Erris materialized standing straight, looking ahead, only to find Oreck had not faired as well, stumbling over to the corner of the room to regain his balance.

"What the hell was..." he started as he turned around, going silent as terror gripped him, he heard all the stories, every tale, but it never could have readied him for the seeing him in person.

Ganon sat at the head of the table, lacing his fingers, watching closely. "You're late, Erris." he said, setting his gaze on the Prince.

"My apologies, I had to get my friend here, ready." the Prince said, motioning to Oreck.

Oreck was frozen, being speechless as Ganon's gaze fell on him. "What's wrong with you, boy?" he asked, smiling all the while.

"I think he's scared, poor kid." a Gerudo woman said, "Maybe I can get him to speak up." she continued, a devious smile adorning her face.

"Shilara, you're just frightening him further." another Gerudo woman who sat across from her said.

"Excuse me, but can we just get to the matter at hand?" Erris interjected, his patience having run out. "Come Oreck, sit down."

Oreck followed the Prince, sitting down next to him stiffly.

"What's your name, boy?" Ganon asked, locking eyes with Oreck.

Oreck couldn't find the words, being under the gaze of the greatest evil sorcerer in the history of the five lands terrifying him into silence.

"Mr. Oreck, I'm going to have to ask you to speak, or else I will drop you right back where I found you." Erris said calmly, hoping it would elicit a response.

Oreck swallowed hard before gripping the table tightly, looking on at the green skinned man at the front. "Oreck...sir." he said quietly.

"Well, Oreck, I hear you're willing to get rid of the Hero for me, is that right?"

"Yes." Oreck answered.

"Him?! Get rid of the Hero?! How?!" a gaunt man at the end of the table said, clearly in disbelief.

"Ryos! You are on the thinnest of ice with me right now, do not think you are irreplaceable on my council, because you are! You failed your mission in Hyrule Castle, so do not act like you have the right to speak anytime you want!" Erris shot, the man falling silent.

"It is a good question brother, how do you plan to give him the ability to beat that blonde brat?" Shilara asked, casting her gaze on the Hylian.

"Have you heard the tale of Majora?" Ganon asked, looking around the table, finding recognition in only Erris's eyes. "Majora is a powerful Druthilidi that is known as the Lord of Chaos, being the first Demon to tamper with the Goddesses creations, the Goddesses sent one of their children, a god known as the Fierce Deity to slay him. Majora took this opportunity to test the God, creating four powerful beings to challenge him before he could face Majora himself. After slaying them, the Fierce Deity sealed the beings inside of masks...one of which I have here." Ganon explained. He held his hands up, distancing them apart before a bright orange flash filled the room, a strange horned mask appearing in his hands. "This belonged to the entity known as "Goht", who ever wears this mask will gain control of his powers and abilities, and will be nearly unstoppable." Ganon continued, a wide grin on his face. "Mr. Oreck, will you take this mask and use it's power to defeat the Hero?"

Oreck looked at the man, his fear had diminished slightly, but was still strong. "You want me to betray my land, this man...he's..he's." he stammered at Erris.

"Evil?" Ganondorf suggested, "History is written by the victors, you know, vilifying his enemies is a thing every man does, in this specific case I speak of a woman though, Princess Zelda isn't all she seems, she seeks to take what she wants, annexing other lands and territories, imposing her rule over people who only seek to rule themselves. The Hero is no hero, he's just her enforcer, her attack dog, going where she commands, killing as she commands, all the while writing me, the only being to ever stand up to them, into history as an insane sorcerer bent on domination."

"It's true, every word he says, I wish I could show you, but you have to trust us, you're the only man that will." Erris said, looking to the young man next to him.

Oreck gripped the table tightly, looking down at the ornate woodwork beneath the glass that was situated on top of it. "I knew Link abandoned my friend and I for selfish reasons, but I'd never imagined this would be what he actually wanted...I'll help you." Oreck said, looking up at Ganondorf.

"Good." the Demon King said, teleporting the mask in front of Oreck.

Oreck took up the mask, looking at it intently, "This will give me the power to defeat Link?" he asked.

"Most certainly." Ganon said, smiling broadly.

"I won't fail." Oreck responded.

"Take Mr. Oreck here to his quarters, we want him well rested if he's to battle the "Hero of Legend" himself." Erris called to two guards at the door, the individuals guiding Oreck out of the room and down the hall, Oreck looking back once before leaving.

Erris smiled, almost unable to stop himself from laughing, "Do you actually think he'll be able to kill the Hero?"

"Of course not! That is my privilege." Ganondorf answered, "I just want him to break the boy's spirit, it's more effective than you might think." he continued.

"Where do we play into this?" Naora asked, gesturing towards herself and Shilara.

"You my dear, will dispose of the Princess's wretched Sheikah companion, while you, little sister, get to dispose of the Princess herself.

"I'll make her scream." Shilara said with a loud high pitched laugh.

"If the Sheikah is anything like I've heard, I'll have fun with this." Naora said, before gesturing towards Erris, "What about him?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at the Labrynnian.

"I'll tell you "about me"." the Prince said, locking eyes with the Gerudo woman. "I will help wherever needed, I have provided two armies for you, and have staged two large scale attacks within Hyrule's borders, when all of this is said and done, I expect to be aided in revitalizing my land, a process which I have already begun." Erris said with a smile, teleporting a a glowing green orb into the palm of his hand.

"The Great Deku Tree's life force." Ganon said, observing the object Erris carried.

"Indeed." the Prince responded.

Ganondorf looked at the Prince, his smirk returning. "Well then, let's get started."

**oOo**

**_Ganondorf joins the brawl! Zelda's awake! And Volga's leading the invasion of Gamelon! What's a Link to do?_**

**_Please forgive me for referencing the CD-I games, it was the only option I had, and yes, when I mentioned the "Scepter of Gamelon", I am talking about the "Wand of Gamelon", but to be honest, I think the word Scepter can be taken more seriously, as a big intimidating guy like Volga demanding a wand is a bit ridiculous._**

**_...but I digress..._**

**_drazol: Thank you! Here is more! :D_**

**_Gerduospirit: I'm glad you enjoyed the Skyward Sword scene, writing it was difficult, due to the fact it's been a loong time since I've played the game, so I'm pretty happy I did (your favorite) Zelda justice! Yes, Elgon has been many people, whenever there was a character that helped Link, mentoring him throughout the his adventure, that was Elgon watching over him...but Impa's just been Impa, haha. The Scene with Erris in the slums was more or less meant to show that he really has no regard for life except for the very few he holds close, which is pretty much only Volga and Wizzro at this point. You are right about Oreck it would seem, things aren't looking too good for him right now. Thanks for reviewing! :D_**

**_Koolkat222: Thank you! I'm glad you loved my last chapter, and I hope this one didn't disappoint! Thank you for reviewing! _**

**_Lady Kiridia: Thank you very much! *gladly accepts your high five* Writing this is indeed proving to be far more of a challenge than I thought it would be, but I'm making it through!_**

**_I'm happy that you liked this chapter, the fact you'd call it superb flatters me truly. I'm also very happy you liked the Skyward Sword scene, it had been a while since Link and Zelda had any real interaction in this story, so I decided to work some in as a memory, I hope that's not cheating, haha. I hope I'm not stealing any as of yet, unrevealed story elements! Say no more, now that I know they're in there, I'll be examining your story very close to find these concepts! Thanks for reviewing! =)_**

**_Also, thanks to BrandonBGamer and Fictionreader100 for favoriting and following me and my story!_**

**_I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter, thanks for reading!_**

**_Best regards,_**

**_-Prometheus17 _**


	23. The Princess awakens

Ganon held out his hand, intending for the Prince to either hand the orb to him, or teleport it into his palm, neither of which happened, the Evil Lord raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Is there a problem?" Ganon asked, frustration rising inside of him.

"I need to know...you do intend to use this to revitalize the Great Maku Tree...and not for your own personal gain, correct?" Erris asked, tilting his head forward, long black hair falling across his face.

Naora slowly wrapped a hand around her blade, locking eyes with Erris. "You question my husband's honor? He is a King too, you realize." she said, a vaguely threatening tone to her voice.

Erris felt the ring on his finger beginning to slide off, Wizzro growing uneasy with the Gerudo woman's aggressive approach. "Not now." Erris thought, pushing the ring back to it's former position. "Erris broke his gaze off of Naora, and placed it on Ganon once again. "My question still stands."

"You little-" Shilara began, energy beginning to crackle in the palms of her hands before she was cut off.

"Prince, if you've held up your end of the bargain, I shall return the favor." Ganon said, a smirk finding it's way onto his face.

Erris leaned back, shifting his gaze towards Minister Ryos. "Make yourself useful, retrieve the item from the smith." he said, the Demon in human form nodding before teleporting away.

"Was it done correctly?" Ganon asked, a stern look appearing on his face.

"My best smith and the greatest sorcerer in the Labrynna worked side by side restoring it, following the directions you laid out very closely." Erris responded, locking eyes with the Gerudo sorcerer.

"If there's anything wrong, you will pay the price." Ganon snarled, Shilara and Naora shifting uncomfortably.

Erris raised an eyebrow at the Gerudo man, "You know, a simple "Thank you." would suffice, I had to send a rather large team of my own men, dressed in the garb of Hylian commoners to some nondescript part of Hyrule, to find their way into an abandoned temple, that may I mention, was now deep below the ground on which you said it would be located, just to find a multitude of black shards, for seemingly no other reason than the fact that an "ally" would accept them as payment for his services." Erris answered, setting an elbow on the table.

"If you had allowed me to restore it myself-" Ganon said, the Prince cutting him off.

"That would be out of the question, all the power would be in your hands, what would I stand to gain, then?" the Prince asked, slamming his palms down on the table. Erris cleared his throat, quickly doing so again as he felt it tightening, soon realizing simple congestion was not the cause. Wizzro attempted to free himself from the Prince's hand to protect him, but found himself stuck.

Ganon brought his thumb and fingers closer together, a grimace on his face as he used his telekinesis to choke the Prince from afar. "Never interrupt me, boy, and never act like in any situation you have an edge over ME of all poeple." the Evil Lord said, standing up straight.

Erris began to panic as his ability to breathe slowly diminished, he began to feel his Anteforce burning, but refused to use it for fear of Mahlik breaking loose again.

"I think you've made your point." Naora said, attempting to soothe her Husband.

"Perhaps you're right, Ganon said with a smile, releasing his hold on Erris.

The Prince dropped to his knees, coughing loudly as he attempted to regain his composure. Standing, he locked eyes with Ganon. "After that, you're lucky I would do ANYTHING for you!" he said, pointing directly at the Gerudo man.

Electricity began to surge around Erris's fists as a red aura rose up around Ganon, just then Minister Ryos arrived, holding a large item, a white sheet wrapped around it.

The Minister backed into a corner, a look of fear dominating his face. "My Lords...is all well?" he asked, his voice shaky.

"Yes." Ganon replied, sitting down.

"For the time being." Erris responded, shooting a glare towards Ganon before facing Ryos.

The Minister approached the table, laying the object in front of Ganon before backing away quickly.

Naora and Shilara watched curiously as Ganon unfolded the cloth, Erris already knowing what was contained inside.

"It has been too long." Ganon said, taking up the large black sword. Ganon lightly traced the blade's edge, his finger moving along the rises and falls, Ganon being careful to avoid the spikes that shot off it's edges. It's hilt was gray, with what looked like two reptilian wings extending outwards, a red gem sitting between them. It's most defining characteristic being the upside down Triforce mark adorning the bottom of the blade.

"What's so special about that?" Shilara asked, analyzing the blade.

"It's the Master Sword's predecessor...or prototype, if you will." Erris answered, drawing upon Mahlik's knowledge.

"True." Ganon replied with a grin. "I have not taken up this blade in almost 2,000 years, when it was first crafted by Hylia and the Sages for the first Hero, they sealed a spirit inside to empower it, I was able to take it though, corrupt the spirit, and the sword's energies along with it, which is why it looks the way it does." Ganon explained.

Naora looked on, she wouldn't admit to anyone other than herself, but Kai's sudden, drastic change frightened her, at times she was afraid that he was forgetting her completely, letting the Demon he used to be take over. She called him Ganondorf for his sake, but in her own mind she could never know him as anything other than "Kai". "And what of this spirit you corrupted?" Naora asked, gazing at the blade.

"You have to understand, resurrecting the sword spirit is far beyond our abilities." Erris interjected, looking at Ganon.

"I thought so, that task lies with me." Ganon replied. His sword may lack Ghirahim's presence, but it's energy was still there, bolstered by his own.

The calm demeanor in the room was suddenly broken when Shilara let out a loud groan, dropping her head on the table.

"Is there a problem, little sister?" Ganon asked, an exasperated tone to his voice.

"Well, brother, I am ever so bored, I haven't killed anything in a week, and I haven't used my powers in an even longer time! Let's hurry up this plan of yours so we can get to the fun stuff." she responded, fisting her hands.

Naora set her eyes on the younger Gerudo, "You should just consider yourself lucky that your brother sees fit to include you in his plans."

Before Ganon could respond, Erris decided to make his opinion known, "Absolutely not, hurrying this plan is a terrible idea, the two attacks I've mounted inside Hyrule's borders were met with near complete loss of the forces I brought, the Hero and the Princess using power I was not aware they had, to obliterate my forces." Erris said, shooting a glare towards the amused looking Evil Lord. "Not to mention the fact that we've lost so many Moblins and Bulblins that the Blin Emperor no longer wishes to lend me his forces, and on top of that the Garo are beginning to slip from my control, for the simple binding spell I'm using on them is not as powerful as their contract with Majora." Erris explained.

"I was not planning to mount an attack so soon, boy, the problem you face with the Garo is your own, so do not rant to me about your plan unraveling. When it comes to the Blin Empire, their forces belong to me, their Emperor will immediately rescind any decision he's made, if faced with my opposition." Ganon explained, locking eyes with the younger Labrynnian.

"As it should be." Erris stated. "It was your mistake that cost me his trust, the Bulblins and Moblins had retreated when Mahlik took hold of my body, the only reason they returned is because a Black Knight led them back to the battle, and if I'm not mistaken, Black Knights are the created by, and only answer to one man, a man who happens to be sitting at this table. If it weren't for the Blin forces being lead back into combat, they would not have been lost, and the Blin Emperor and I would still be on decent terms." Erris responded.

"Listen here, boy! The Hylians and their allies would have been crushed had you not lost control of Mahlik, do not try to place me at fault for this and while we're on the topic, we can't afford Mahlik escaping again, while we were once brothers, his intentions differ from mine, I wish to rule, he wishes to destroy, if you cannot control him, I will rip his essence from your body and find someone who can." Ganon threatened, his muscles tensing as he glared towards the Prince.

Shilara suddenly stood up, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Ganon shot, Shilara continuing to walk forward.

"To hunt something." she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I'll accompany her." Naora said, following the younger woman.

"Fine, don't be long." Ganon said, nodding at his sister and wife as they left.

Erris looked over towards Minister Ryos, and with a nod, the Minister transformed into a plume of smoke, leaving the room through the fireplace. "So, now that their gone, what to speak of?"

"Before we mount an attack, we need the third piece if the Anteforce." Ganon answered, a serious expression taking over his face.

Erris tensed up, in addition to his own apprehensiveness about the situation, Mahlik objected to it also. "If I'm not mistaken, you speak of raising Majora." he said, a cautious tone to his voice.

"It's the only way." Ganon responded, furrowing his brow.

"Majora is the Demon God of Chaos and Destruction, and he's not exactly mentally sound." Erris said, a hint of warning to his voice.

"The Fierce Deity was able to contain him in a mask for 1,000 years, so I assume I can find a host that will be able to contain him for the time it takes me to enact my plans." Ganon replied, his voice betraying the fact that even he didn't completely believe what he said.

"Majora's power and destructive urges are too much for any mortal." Erris responded, trying to dissuade his ally.

"We'll just have to find one who is not a mortal." Ganon said a with a grin, an idea coming to him. "Speaking of masks. how is our friend doing?"

**oOo**

Oreck had bathed for the first time in two weeks, and while it helped him feel better physically, the way he felt mentally could not be helped, and that was putting it modestly. He didn't want to betray his homeland, he didn't want innocents to get hurt, and parts of him still didn't believe what Ganondorf had said, but his rage against Link eclipsed those feelings.

He slowly approached a table in the room the Prince had given him, lying upon it was the strange goat like mask Ganondorf had provided. He wanted to get closer, but at the same time couldn't bring himself to, he didn't know how he knew, but when he looked upon the mask, it felt as if something was looking back. The former Castletown Guardsmen threw himself back onto his bed, knowing that if he were to stay true to his word, he'd have to wear the mask, allowing whatever existed inside of it into his body...into his mind.

Oreck didn't have a chance to ponder this further before a knock came at the door. Jumping up, he paused, eyeing the mask before gripping the doorknob tightly, and pulling the door open.

"Oreck! I'm pleased to see you're up and about." Prince Erris said with a welcoming smile.

"What is this?" Oreck asked suspiciously.

"Of what do you speak?" Erris asked.

"Yesterday you were quite unpleasant towards me, and today you greet me like this." Oreck answered.

"Ah, my apologies, feeling a bit under the weather, I was! Still, that's no excuse." Erris said, patting the other man on the shoulder.

"When do I get to fight Link?" Oreck pressed, his anger showing through.

"In due time, my friend, if you're getting bored you're free to roam the Castle." Erris said, a large grin on his face.

"What about the town beyond? I am allowed to leave the Castle and go there?" Oreck pressed, attempting to assess whether or not he was a prisoner.

"You may, I just don't see why you'd want to, our Castle Town is overrun with crime and disease due to the curse King Daltus Nohansen Hyrule placed on my land, traveling there would almost certainly end with unfavorable results." Erris replied, his facial expression growing serious.

"The King of Hyrule did that?" Oreck asked, his face displaying his shock.

"I'm afraid there are many terrible things the Royal family does that they hide from the public, remember Oreck, you're here to help me end that, right?" Erris said, extending his hand.

"Right." Oreck said, shaking the Prince's hand, a hint of reluctance present in the motion.

"Now, how about we try on that mask." Erris said, a smile working it's way across his face.

**oOo**

Link had been silent almost the entire trip back to Castle Town, learning that Impa and Elgon were also part of the rebirth cycle was troubling him, that along with the fact Erris had begun an occupation of Gamelon.

"You know, I thought you'd have more questions." Elgon said, looking to Link.

"You've been there through all of my life times, but you hid it from me." Link said in a slightly downcast tone.

"Link it's not like that, Impa and I just thought that you and Zelda would do better without having to worry about us." Elgon answered.

"Does Zelda know?" Link asked, meeting Elgon's gaze.

"No, and Impa cannot know that you know, it breaks the pact we made centuries ago, to watch and help when needed, but not to interfere." Elgon said, narrowing his eyes.

"I assume the only reason you wish for Impa not to know is so you can save your own skin." Link said with a smirk.

"True." Elgon said with a short laugh.

Link looked around, he and Elgon were the only two occupants that had rested while in Kokiri Forest, the other soldiers on the wagon having to decided to wait until they were on their way home. Four Gorons were slumped over each other in the front, while Kallil and three other soldiers lied against the wall.

"Zelda always remembered, didn't she?" Link asked, Elgon looking slightly stunned.

"How do you figure?" Elgon asked, looking at Link intently.

"In every one of our lives that preceded the Mythical Age, the era in which I first remembered, Zelda would always regarded me with kindness, showed me love that I sometimes didn't deserve, it was as if she knew me from other lives, ones I, at the time, could not recall. Even after witnessing my actions in the fighting pits during the reign of King Mikael she still showed me affection, and I returned it, in every lifetime, even without my memories." Link explained, looking to Elgon for answers.

"Her memories never left her." Elgon admitted, glancing away for a moment.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Link asked, confused.

"I can't be sure, maybe she didn't want to trouble you with it, or maybe she thought it would help you two be closer if you thought you both regained your memories at the same time. All I know is that due to her being the human incarnation of Hylia, her memories were safe from the cycle we were placed in by the Goddesses, Impa and I were allowed to keep ours due to our roles as your secret protectors, so to speak, but when it comes to you though, I assume the Goddesses just didn't deem it necessary to return your memories." Elgon said, bracing for a berating from Link, looking up when only silence met him.

"Why did I receive my memories then? What was the purpose? Why in the Mythical Age?" Link asked.

"The Goddesses instructed me to do so during your seven year sleep, and I did so, much to Zelda's urging. As for the why, it was the fact that the Mythical Age was the first time Demise resurfaced, but in mortal form as the Sorcerer Ganondorf, the Goddesses thought you would require your memories to defeat him, so I returned them using a spell they themselves taught me." Elgon answered.

Link shot to his feet, glaring down at Elgon's seated form. "Why not sooner?!" he asked, his voice reaching a yell. "If I had them sooner, I could have been far more ready for the threats Hyrule faced in it's earlier days, and I would have been able to return Zelda's feelings much earlier...I can only imagine what it felt like to have me forget all we'd been through after every rebirth, with her being able to recall every single moment." Link said, quieting down as he resumed his seated position, taking note that his outburst had awoken some of the others they were traveling with. He thought back to the lifetimes in which Zelda was younger than he, and the challenge it was to wait for her to remember after he'd found her. She'd always been the typical Princess before regaining her memories, arrogant and quite spoiled, she'd always become close with him though, it was beyond the physical attraction they felt, even without her memories, the old emotions still carried over.

"I'm sorry, but I am you protector, and the Goddesses servant, I do only what they instruct me to. To restore your memories against their wishes would yield consequences, possibly ones that would take me from position watching over you in every life, and I did not want that." Elgon said, casting his gaze downwards.

Link looked around, finding most of those he had awoken had resumed their slumber, completely exhausted by the two day battle in his former home. "Forgive me for the questions, it's just, this is the first time I've had answers." Link said, looking to Elgon.

Before the older man could respond, the wagon stopped. "What is this?" Elgon asked.

Link peered out the window of the wagon, seeing the forms of Bokoblins approaching the soldier who drove it. "Bokoblin checkpoint." he said, his face taking on a more serious expression. "I find it difficult to trust them, they have always been our enemies, once the opportunity presents itself, they will turn on us." Link said, turning to Elgon.

"Keep your friends close, and you enemies closer" Elgon replied, his gaze communicating his agreement. "As long as they're this deep in our territory, they're vulnerable to us if they do violate our agreement."

Link relaxed, even with they Bokoblins numbering as they currently did, they'd be no match for even a fraction of the Hylian military. Looking out the window, Hyrule Castle coming into view, Link's heart rate beginning to quicken.

**oOo**

Mikau wasn't sure why he had come, sure, the other members of his band, and leaders of the Terminian Zora had agreed they should stand with their Hylian brothers and sisters, but he wasn't sure why it was he that had to go, King Laorik was insufferable.

"Tell me Mikau, I've heard that up until 300 years ago the only warriors the Terminian Zora boasted were your forefathers, is this true?" King Laorik asked, a hint of mocking to his voice.

Mikau sighed quietly, it was true, the Terminian Zora had been a peaceful race for many years, only keeping one warrior at a time, these warriors all being of one lineage, his. "After Ganon's first assault on Termina, we decided keeping a fighting force was a good idea, my ancestor from that era trained the new soldiers." Mikau answered, looking to King Laorik.

"How ridiculous, forfeiting your defenses for a life that revolves around music." he said with a smirk.

Mikau didn't answer, deciding just to follow the Hylian Zora King deeper into the Zora's domain, his men at his back.

All around them Hylian Zora watched, curiosity on their faces as the Terminian Zora walked passed them. It wasn't always this way, but over time the Zora of Termina came to look different, their head tails larger, with their fingers and toes growing longer to afford for more webbing between them, two small fins grew down form their temples, and they also had developed a large dark blue stripe that continued from their forehead to the base of their head tail. It was surmised the reason for all this, sans the blue mark, was to allow them to swim better against the Great Sea's powerful current.

King Laorik led them to his chamber, his guards closing the heavy stone door behind them as he did so. The Zora King continued up a set of stairs, dropping himself into the throne that sat at the top. "So Mikau, shall we cut to the chase?" he asked.

"And that is?" Mikau asked, eyeing the other Zora.

"You know why you are here, many of our best warriors have been brought down by the evil Prince and his minions, the humans are too reluctant to fight them, and the Gorons are too stupid to form a plan other than "hit them til they're dead.", so I ask you, join forces with me, and our combined armies will serve justice to Erris, and avenge our fallen warriors." Laorik said, extending his hand.

Mikau looked on, it was true, he had known why he was called, he just hadn't expected Laorik to propose the plan in such an impassioned way. Looking to the corner, he caught a pair of Zoran eyes looking at him, the individual swiftly diving back behind a pillar before he could get a decent look.

"Kyra, what have I told you about sneaking into my meetings?" King Laorik asked, a stern tone to his voice.

A small Zora girl stepped our from behind the pillar, her eyes cast downwards. "Sorry father, I just wished to know what you were discussing."

"Go, run along and play with the other children." King Laorik said, a guard escorting her out of the room.

"You have a daughter?" Mikau asked, surprised the King hadn't mentioned it.

"Yes, she's only a child though, hardly ready to hear about all of this." he answered.

"If she's to be your heir, she needs to learn early what comes with ruling." Mikau responded.

"Please do not tell me how to raise my children, Mikau." Laorik shot, before gesturing to a servant that stood at his right.

Mikau looked over as the door closed, the small Zora girl looking through the rapidly disappearing space between the door and it's frame. His family had the ability to use magic, usually these talents were confined to generating an electrical field around themselves, but he could sense something in her, something intriguing. Before he could ponder this, King Laorik called his attention forward.

The Hylian Zora sat on his throne, slowly unlocking a long rosewood box, it's hinges were gold, and it's locks a shining silver. "This may look to be somewhat excessive, but for what lies within, the container might seem modest." King Laorik said with a grin, slowly lifting out a long silver staff, adorning it's head was a blue gem, the likes of which Mikau had never seen.

"What does this scepter have to do with anything?" Mikau asked curiously, placing his gaze on the staff.

"This, my Terminian brother, is no ordinary staff, it was created centuries ago for the Water Sage to increase their power tenfold, with this we will be unstoppable." Laorik answered, a smile appearing on his face.

"I didn't realize you had power over water." Mikau remarked, never having seen the King demonstrate hydro-kinesis.

"Sadly, that is not among my abilities...but the staff fixes that, with it's power I control the tides, the currents, the rain...and besides, with the appearance of the Hero, who says I am not the Sage of Water." Laorik said with a laugh.

Mikau ignored the King's last remark, focusing instead on the more pressing matter. "Even with that, our numbers can't stand against Erris's, he commands his own soldiers, those of Holodrum, the Moblins, the Bulblins, and those strange hooded beings." the Terminian Zora stated.

"That's another reason I need you, I plan for us, the two Zora leaders, to reach out to our distant brethren, the corrupted Zora tribe known as the Zola.

**oOo**

Link ran through the Castle doors, dashing into the Great Hall with enthusiasm, stopping when the chaos filling it met him. Princess Kayala was in a rage, shoving against one of her Knights as he blocked her path, her face burning red.

"What in Hyrule?" Audrik said as he stepped in, coming to Link's side. Ginthorne and his men had already made it in, and were trying to quell the conflict.

The Hero and the Prince turned to see Minister Hawkwood dashing towards them, visibly distressed and out of breath. "My Lord...and Hero." he said as he bowed.

"Minister Hawkwood, what is all this?" the Prince asked.

"We recieved word this morning that Gamelon has fallen to Holodrum's forces, the Dragon Knight being installed as their temporary ruler. The representatives are not happy...I've refused to offer them our aid until either you or the Princess were here to speak to them, and I didn't want to trouble your sister with this, as she has just awoken." the Minister said, growing increasingly panicked.

Link began forward, walking passed the Minister as Audrik called to him.

"Mr. Link, where are you going?" he asked, seemingly distressed by the commotion.

"To see Zelda." Link said, continuing forward, he had been apart from her for far too long, and hadn't seen her awake in over a week, something that concerned him greatly, but as she was awake now, he had no other worry other than the fact he wasn't already with her. As he continued forward, he could hear Audrik begin speaking with Minister Hawkwood when he was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder, turning to face Princess Kayala.

"You! You're supposed to be some sot of hero or Champion of the Goddesses! You can help me, right?! Please! I can't lose my Kingdom!" she said hysterically.

"Calm yourself, Princess." a Gamelonian Knight said as he took a hold of her shoulder.

"Let go of me, Gabriel!" she yelled as she swiped his hand away.

"Princess, please, we can talk about this in a calm, civilized manner." Audrik said as he stepped forward, Minister Hawkwood and Oren at his back.

"You! You were no help at all!" Princess Kayala yelled, pointing her scepter at Minister Hawkwood before smashing it into the ground.

Link looked across the room, fights had broken out between the forces of Gamelon and Hyrule as the Castle Guards attempted to keep the peace while Gamelonian representatives bickered with Hyrule's political higher ups.

"The further I get from Hyrule, the fainter the power of my Triforce grows, I'd be almost completely separated from it's power if I ventured to your land." Link said as he regarded the Princess, who's breathing had become heavy as the Knight he now knew as Gabriel attempted to calm her.

"We apologize, it's just, in the span of three days they took our country...what gives them the right?" he said as he tended to Kayala.

"Mayor Met wishes to lend you his forces, I believe he has already ventured back to Clock Town, maybe he has sent out the order by now." Audrik said, attempting to reassure the Princess.

"We may not have to confront them in Labrynna, I suspect they may be coming to us." Oren said, indicating the Princess's scepter.

"What do you mean?" Kayala asked, looking up at the Sheikah man.

"The Scepter of Gamelon." Link said, meeting the Princess's gaze.

"What about it?" Gabriel asked, placing himself between the Hylians and the Princess.

"Legend has it that the first King of Gamelon destroyed a Demon that had been ravaging his people with a single strike from it, if that's true, then that's probably what Erris is after." Link answered.

"Does he wish to destroy an opposing Demon Lord?" Audrik asked, looking to Link.

"Perhaps he wishes to destroy the scepter." Oren replied.

"I believe Oren is correct." Link added.

"I won't let him get his hands on it." Kayala growled, tightening her grip on the Scepter.

"Then you're staying here until we've defeated Erris." Audrik responded, locking eyes with the Princess.

"But won't this be the first place he'll look?" Gabriel protested.

"Minister Tonbridge and the Sorcerer's Guild have strengthened our magical defenses to such an extent that even the Evil King Ganondorf couldn't break them down." Audrik said confidently, his smile vanishing when he saw Link's look of warning.

"Until I'm needed, I'll be with the Princess." Link said as he walked away.

"Wait! Please, ask her for her assistance! I'm begging!" Kayala called as he strode away. Link hesitated for a moment before stopping, "I will." he called back, starting forward as the Princess uttered her thanks.

**oOo**

Even though he was tired he had made it up the stairs quickly, finding himself in the Royal Wing in a rather timely manner. He eased himself into the bath he drew, realizing that seeing Zelda while still clothed in heavily damaged armor, covered in blood and sweat was probably not the way she'd like to have their reunion occur. He looked at his armor and chain mail resting in the corner, a grim reminder of what he had just faced.

Link moved down the hall quickly, having finished bathing as fast as he could. He came upon the door to Zelda's bed chamber and raised a fist to knock, only to stop before he could complete the motion, resting his hand at his side. He looked down at the casual attire he wore before reaching up and running a hand across his hair. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how far he delved into his memories, he didn't feel like the "Hero of Legend" in this life, he'd let Erris get close enough to Zelda to injure her in such a grievous way, and even though he'd defeated him with Zelda's aid, he still felt like he'd failed. Half a year had passed since he, Kallil and Oreck journeyed to Castle Town with the rest of the recruits, and what did he have to show for it? Oreck was missing, an insane demonically empowered Prince from Labrynna had made two large scale attacks in Hyrulean territory and seized Gamelon, and he was almost sure Ganon was out there somewhere, waiting for his moment to strike.

Pushing these thoughts aside, he raised his hand once again only to be startled as the door opened quickly, Lemuria running straight into him, while still managing to close the door behind her.

"Hero! I..I'm so sorry!" she said as she composed herself, looking at the stunned Hylian.

"It's okay...how's Zelda?" Link asked.

"Fine, mostly, worried about you." the Sheikah girl answered.

"Why must she worry? I've been through worse." Link said, reflecting on his fight with Mahlik.

"We all worry about those we love." she began, locking eyes with Link.

Link smiled reassuringly, "Audrik is fine, last I saw of him he was in the Great Hall speaking with Princess Kayala."

A look of fury flashed across Lemuria's face, her hand clenching around her blade's hilt.

"I fear you've misunderstood my meaning!" Link said quickly, "They just speak of matters concerning Gamelon, nothing more." he assured her.

"That better be it." Lemuria said as she ran down the corridor towards the stairs.

"You're welcome." Link muttered as he stepped forward, grabbing the doorknob, foregoing knocking completely.

To his relief Zelda lay in bed, reading from a piece of parchment with a concerned look, Link remarking to himself that Minister Hawkwood had not done a good job when it came to keeping her from troubling herself with the day's events, Link pushing these thoughts aside as her face lit up considerably as she spied him entering.

"Zelda!" Link called, breaking into a run towards her bed, coming to a skidding halt as a sheathed blade blocked his path.

"Move more carefully, the last thing the Princess needs right now is you falling straight on top of her." Impa said, withdrawing the blade from before him.

"You're entirely too protective sometimes." Zelda said, an unamused look on her face.

Link walked forward calmly, his gaze lingering on Impa, the truth about her existence now known to him. Link wrapped his arms around Zelda, leaning his head against hers.

"I've missed you." She said quietly.

"And I you." Link replied.

"I'll excuse myself." Impa said, a slightly uncomfortable tone to her voice.

"Off to find Oren?" Zelda asked with a bright smile.

Impa flashed a small smile in return before leaving, closing the door behind her.

"I never imagined Impa would be the type to have a family." Link remarked, looking back to make sure the Sheikah woman had left.

"You know, you don't seem the type either, with all your adventuring and such." Zelda responded, pulling Link closer.

Link placed himself beside her, outstretching his arm, Zelda moved on top of it, with Link pulling her close. "After almost 2000 years you do not tire of me?" Link asked, a playful tone to his voice.

"Never." Zelda responded, pulling herself closer.

Link wouldn't show it, but he felt enormous relief, half expecting Zelda to hate him for failing to protect her from Erris. He outstretched his arm, seizing the piece of parchment Zelda had been reading, he scanned the letter, finding she had been bringing herself up to date on recent happenings, from the battle in Kokiri Forest, to the invasion of Gamelon. "You shouldn't trouble yourself with such stressful matters at a time like this, you should focus on your recovery." he said, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"I am the reigning Monarch, I must stay up to date if I am to do my job correctly." she said, snatching the piece of parchment and setting it on the nightstand beside her. "Besides, I wasn't able to participate in the Battle of Kokiri Forest for as long as I would have liked, knowing how it turned out eased my worries greatly." she said, laying her left arm across Link's chest.

Link looked out the window, the sun gleamed brightly in the sky, large white clouds passing by, a gentle wind blowing the trees and grass in the distance, so often he feared that this would be the last time he'd see it in a long while, not knowing when Erris, or Ganon for that matter were going to enact some sort of curse that would ravage the land.

"Has the day brought any good news?" Link asked, giving Zelda a comforting smile.

"Kakariko has been rebuilt, all those that sought refuge here may return home." Zelda said, suddenly taking on a serious expression.

"What troubles you, my love?" Link asked, taking notice of the change in demeanor.

"Scouts near the Gerudo Desert have reported strange happenings recently, such as cold winds blowing during the day, and strange disappearances of livestock and those who venture out to find them." she responded.

"It could just be a surge in the leever population." Link answered, hoping to ease his Princess' worries.

"I fear a great darkness is beginning to take hold, what Erris is doing...he's using it as a distraction." she said, her body tensing as she spoke.

"You think a dungeon has appeared in the desert?" he asked, becoming concerned.

"Yes." Zelda answered, embracing Link tightly.

As if fate had heard him lamenting his failings at being the hero, it had presented him with this, his most hated of obstacles, at least it made him realize that no matter what, he was always the "Hero of Legend."

"We'll drive the darkness away as always, and we'll do it together." Link said, placing his forward against Zelda's, their lips interlocking as they drew closer, the day's stress all but forgotten.

**oOo**

Erris retired to his bed chamber, Oreck's test not having gone at all as he would have liked. The boy was too simple minded, too prone to anger to control the mask's power. The entity inside had asserted it's dominance and leveled part of the Castle's eastern wing, Ganon would not be pleased. Erris groaned as he thought about facing him and the two women that tagged along, one was condescending as all hell and the other was just plain crazy, but at least that was amusing, he didn't know how many more sarcastic comments he could take from the one that claimed to be Ganon's wife, or what he could do about it, Ganon was far more powerful than him, that was easy to see.

Erris came upon his bed chamber, letting himself fall forehead first into the door. He didn't know how he did it, Ganondorf kept the Anteforce of Wrath and the Triforce of Power in the shape of an hourglass on the back of his right hand, the two, although being opposites when it came to the energies they were constructed from, worked together in harmony, giving Ganon the ability to reach heights of power never before seen, Erris hated thinking about it, but soon enough he may be expendable too.

Telekinetically he opened the door, snapping his fingers, igniting the candles in the room...or at least that's what he thought would happen. He tried again, his magic still having no effect.

"What the hell?" the said quietly, stepping into his bed chamber. He cast a light spell, a glowing orb forming around his hand. He went to check the nearest candle, but something caught him out of the corner of his eye, he whirled to find a feminine figure, his light spell only illuminating her legs.

Erris extended his arm, electricity crackling from his shoulder to his fingers. "Identify yourself! How did you get in here?!" Erris stammered, completely taken off guard.

"Sorry I suppressed your magic, darling, I just needed to make sure it was you before I revealed myself." the woman explained.

Erris recognized the voice...could it be?

"Mother...?"

**oOo**

**_And there we have it, chapter 23! I hope you enjoyed the read!_**

**_Gerudospirit: Thank you! I decided instead of just throwing him in, I was going to give him a backstory and humanize him a bit, just so you kind of get a better feel for the character, something I've noticed you've done with Yuga in your story! I was afraid I was making a mistake giving Ganon family, but I'm glad I was wrong, Shilara is kinda crazy, but that's what happens when you're brother's the Evil King reincarnated, I'd assume, but Naora, she was just your average Gerudo woman, maybe a bit softer-hearted than the rest, but normal nonetheless. I think the real challenge for her was just dealing with Kai's transition into Ganondorf, and adjusting to his new personality, while also enjoying the fact she managed to make the mortal incarnation of Demise fall for her! I'm so glad that her motivations "speak to you" as you said, I was wondering how this all would be received, and this is delightful answer to that question! Thank you for reviewing! =]_**

**_Lady Kiridia: Thank you, thank you! Sorry to keep you waiting! I wanted to write Ganondorf as a person instead of just the antagonist and make people feel for him. I'm really flattered that you liked how I wrote him into the story to such an extent! I've actually thought about starting another fic, but it never crossed my mind to write one centered around Ganon, and now that you've suggested it, the idea really appeals to me, and I'm very grateful that you have enough faith in my writing abilities to believe that I could carry it out! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too! Thank you for reviewing! :D_**

**_Also, shout outs to Zelink4dayz, Stellarlupine, and Stylin80 for favoriting and following me and my story! High fives to all of you!_**

**_I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! I welcome all comments and criticism, and if you see a mistake, feel free to point it out so I can fix it, thank you!_**

**_Best of luck!_**

**_-Prometheus17 _**


	24. The Hero's Company

Erris took a step back, the glow emanating from his hand still being the only light in the room.

"You can't be..." he said, gritting his teeth.

"Why ever not?" the woman asked with a rather happy tone.

"Because..you...you're..." Erris said, stopping as the woman tapped her staff against the ground, a ball of light shooting from the top that lit the entire room.

Before him stood a tall tan skinned woman, her eyes a dark purple with red irises, and hair white as the clouds above, she looked exactly as she did the day she left.

"You can't be my mother...you look scarcely older than I." Erris said, gripping the handle of his crimson blade.

"Why thank you." she said with a laugh, "It's all thanks to an immortality spell, one I can easily cast over you, my dear." she said, a sincere smile forming on her face.

"I'm not letting you cast any spells over me." Erris answered, his eyes meeting hers.

"Let me cast it, or cast it yourself, it makes no difference as long as your safe." she replied.

"Stop toying with me and get to the point! What are you? A Demon? A spirit? A changeling? Be forewarned, whatever you are, you pose no threat to me, and mimicking the form of my mother will only worsen your fate." Erris growled, beginning to advance on the woman.

"You're stubborn, just like Lannis was." Cia said, a sad tone to her voice.

Erris lunged, blade pointed at her, only to have her teleport away. "You're not my mother, she abandoned me and my father because we were losing, she didn't care for us, she just wanted power! If you were her, what reason do you have to return?!" the Prince yelled, growing increasingly angry.

Cia rematerialized behind the Prince, an aggravated expression on her face. "You doubt me still?! Fine then! Look for yourself!" she shouted.

Erris spun around to face her, but before he could react, Cia gripped his wrist, placing his palm on her forehead. "What is-?" is all Erris was able to say before the world around him disappeared, everything going black. He found himself in complete darkness, being neither warm or cold, and unable to look in any direction but forward. Without warning, a bright flash swept over him, and when visibility returned, he found himself watching scenes, as if he were at a theatre viewing a play, but these were real, they were her memories. Erris saw his father and his uncle as young men through her eyes, he saw their moments together, saw she and his father grow closer, saw himself as a child, but the sudden influx of information began to overhwhelm him, the Sorceress breaking the mental connection.

Erris fell to the floor, his head spinning.

"Can you see now, that I am truly who I say I am?" Cia asked, looking to her son imploringly.

"Yes." Erris said as he steadied himself. "But why return? Why now?"

"After your father and I first began to invade Hyrule...the Evil One appeared, promising us victory if we would do everything he asked." she said, casting her gaze downwards.

"I know, he's the one that told me you abandoned us due to our failures in battle." Erris said, his anger still burning. Ganondorf had been there since he was very young, serving as an advisor to his father, and had been the one that trained him in using his magical abilities after his father and Volga had been killed.

"That is not the reasonI left." Cia said, a serious expression adorning her face. "I left because he forced me away! I am the only being capable of opening the Gate of Souls, and for centuries I was the last who could, but I am no longer alone, as my son you are able to control and open the Gate of Souls too, Ganondorf sought that power, planning to do terrible things. I ran because if I did not, he would have forced me to open a portal to the dark world, and release the Druthilidi known as Majora, who was condemned there after the Hero destroyed him in Termina. Without me though, you were his only hope, I knew if I left, he'd keep you alive and help you grow your abilities so you'd be capable of commanding the Gate of Souls." she said, the pain in her eyes clear.

"Why couldn't you have taken me with you? To be safe in the Valley of Seers?" Erris asked, his anger being lessened, but still present.

"With every rebirth, he grows in power, I'm afraid that if he was desperate enough, he could find the Valley, and break through the protection spell cast around it, but because he had you, he didn't have to search for me, and because you were the only hope he had at opening the Gate of Souls, I knew he would keep you safe, and that's better than him hunting me down, forcing me to use the Gate...and killing you." Cia answered.

"How do you know this?" Erris asked, skepticism growing within him.

"You have to trust me! Wizzro is part of me, what he knows, I know. When the Evil One began speaking of raising Majora, I knew that he'd soon attempt to force you to open the Gate of Souls, so I came at once." Cia responded.

"How did you get here? And how is it that he hasn't sensed your presence?" Erris asked, locking eyes with his mother.

"The Gate of Souls allows me to travel wherever I want, regardless of distance, and as for hiding my presence, I'm using a cloaking spell I've spent the last 5 years developing, it only extends around me, but that will suffice for now...Erris, I want you to know that everything I did, I did out of love for you and your father, please forgive me." Cia said, looking to her son.

"Erris closed his eyes, tilting his head forward. "I forgive you." Erris stated, looking up to meet the gaze of his mother, I sincere look in his eyes.

Cia looked on, tears coming to her eyes, "There was a time, when all I wanted was power...now I just want your safety, please, come with me to the Valley of Seers, there we can send that Demon inside of you back to Dark World." she said with a smile.

Erris however, reacted in shock. "I can't get rid of Mahlik, he's...he's the only hope I have of vengeance for what the King has done to father, me, and my land." he said, his agitation growing.

"If we get rid of Mahlik, the Evil One's Anteforce of Wrath will fall dormant again, and he'll lose access to it's power, weakening him severely. Besides, you can't blame the state of your country on the King of Hyrule...the Demon Lord inside of you plays a part in it's desolation, his being summoned here being what started it." Cia said, cringing as Erris took on a determined expression.

"I will use Mahlik's power until I achieve my goals, then when I am done, I shall expell him back from whence he came." Erris answered.

"I urge you to reconsider, my son! We can defeat the Evil One together!" Cia exclaimed, growing distressed.

"I do not doubt you mother, and I do wish to send "The Evil One" as you call him, back to wherever the dead go, but for now, I must continue this tenuous alliance of ours."

"Fine then...but be cautious, there was a time that the Evil One and I were matched in power, but that day has long passed."

Erris raised an eyebrow, not having realized the full extent of his mothers abilities. "I will not let him manipulate me..."

"Someone comes for you, I must take my leave, but if you need my aid, inform Wizzro, and I will come." Cia said before opening a portal behind her. "Erris my dear...I love you, don't forget that." she said before stepping through the portal, disappearing completely.

Erris stared at the spot his mother occupied, for the first time in more than a decade, he felt some sort of good in his heart, his anger no longer having as strong a hold as it used to.

A knock suddenly came at the door, Ryos calling from the other side.

**oOo**

Ganon locked eyes with his younger sister before glancing to Naora, her disapproving gaze meeting his.

"Please brother, I can handle that Demon, trust me!" Shilara implored, looking to her brother.

"Majora is the most powerful demon in existence, no mortal can handle his presence in their body, one must have complete mental stability and spiritual fortitude of unequaled prowess." Ganon said, trying to calm his sister.

"But that..that...little blonde Princess has some kind of Goddess in her, I need Majora's power, so I can rip her apart! And the little brat Prince too! I am mentally stable enough!" she yelled, slamming her fists onto the table, energy arcing over her body.

"Case in point." Naora said sarcastically.

"I'll start with you!" Shilara yelled pointing at the older Gerudo woman.

"Calm yourself!" Ganondorf yelled, glaring at his sister.

"Brother, I can contain that Demon, you know I can! I'll use it's power to destroy the Princess, her family, and that Castle of hers, and I'll leave that boy for you of course." she said.

"You have me wishing I hadn't informed you of my plans." Ganon growled, looking up as the Prince walked in, Ryos and Wizzro at his side. "Am I interrupting something?" Erris asked as he took his seat. He wouldn't show it, but nervousness overtook him, even with all that his mother had said, he somewhat doubted that Ganon did not sense her.

"Just a little girl throwing a fit." Naora answered as she sent Shilara a glare.

"You." Shilara growled as a ball of fire manifested in her palm.

"Please, no fighting in my council room, the table alone is very valuable." Erris stated, looking at the Gerudo women.

Shilara sat down, the fire in her palm dissipating after receiving a warning glare from her brother.

"Prince Erris, tell me, what news does the day bring?" Ganon asked.

Erris looked over at Wizzro, before turning to Ganon, "Wizzro here has just returned from Gamelon, the invasion was successful, but it seems the Scepter is not present. Volga has been able to extract it's location from their Minister of Royal affairs, though." the Prince replied.

"And where might that be?" Ganon asked.

"As you know, Hyrule's Summer Celebration occurred recently, Princess Kayala being in attendance at the Castle, where she remains, with the Scepter." Erris answered.

"Then infiltrate the Castle and take it." Ganon said menacingly.

"It's not that easy anymore, after our recent attacks, they've strengthened their magical defenses, nothing gets through if they don't want it to." Erris answered.

"Perhaps we shall lay siege to it's gates sooner than planned." Ganon said with a smile.

"We cannot do that! Our forces aren't strong enough!" Erris answered, locking eyes with the Gerudo Man.

"I've spoken with the Blin emperor, their forces are at my disposal." Ganon responded.

Erris place his elbows on the table, lacing his fingers. "I suppose I should thank you for that, this is your plan, yet you seem to be taking no part in it, if you wish for our mutual success, I would say it's time you stand up and take a more active role like I've been doing." Erris answered with a smile.

Ganon pounded the table, a small tremor shaking the room, "You must adjust your attitude boy, I will take part when I feel that the time has come, but as for right now, you are lucky that I remain part of this."

Erris smiled inwardly, his mother's visit revealing he was not as expendable as he feared he may have been, as he was integral in Ganon's plans. "I did not mean to offend, I just meant to state my thanks for regaining the Blin Empire's assistance." Erris responded with a smile.

"You should be thankful, without them, our plan may fail, and the same applies to raising Majora." Ganon said, a forceful expression on his face.

"Still on that? Are we? It strikes me as unwise, seeing as even Mahlik, the Demon Lord of fear, is afraid of Majora. You speak of him as an ally, but from what I've heard, he wants complete destruction of every one and every thing, and as long as we don't have a suitable host, that's exactly what we'll get." Erris argued.

"If we summon Majora, we will win this war, and Labrynna will belong to you, and your family for eternity." Ganon said, attempting to persuade the Prince without intimidation.

"As appealing as that sounds, I'd like there to a Labrynna, for my heirs, which at the moment, don't exist." Erris said with serious expression, which broke into one of uneasiness as he heard Shilara laugh in a mischievous fashion.

"I could help you remedy that, I promise I'll be gentle...but not too much so." she said with a smirk, finding enjoyment in the Prince's uncomfortable expression.

"Don't scare the boy." Naora said, a serious expression across her face.

All the occupants in the room fell silent as Ganon stood up, "Stop this nonsense! I will not tolerate any further argument, we will raise Majora, and our victory will be at hand!" he shouted, winds beginning to blow outside the Castle, thunder booming overhead.

Erris stood up, electricity flowing across his form, readying himself for a fight. "Where is your host then? Without one, we will do no such thing!" he shouted in response.

To everyone's shock, Ganon smiled, a booming laugh emanating from him. "Our host is an immortal who has lived 3000 years, he has once carried the Triforce of Courage, and even now is capable of holding massive magical energies, he has gone by many names, but you might know him as the Light Sage." Ganon said, his booming laugh continuing.

**oOo**

She no longer felt the bed she rested on, nor the pillow that cradled her head, not even Link's embrace. She was neither hot or cold, comfortable or uncomfortable, she just was, a once familiar feeling that she had forgotten over time. Zelda opened her eyes, finding herself floating amongst the stars, the small sphere she called home far below her, she smiled to herself, before she had been incarnated into a mortal form she had done this many times, traveling through the clouds, venturing into the great beyond, home of the stars, the moons, and the numerous other wonders the Golden Goddesses had created. It's lack of air and warmth didn't affect her though, as her divine powers more than compensated for that, she relaxed, letting herself float free, the sun's light shining over her as she watched her people from high above.

Suddenly the calm was broken, the Princess's eyes shot open as three golden objects shot passed her right side, with three crimson ones flying passed her left, not being able to find a point of origin, she turned to see what they were flying towards. It was as if stars were blinking out of existence, their light vanishing as a hole in space enveloped them. Terror gripped her as a loud sound, like the call of a whale, but much deeper, and much more frightening reverberated from the tear in space. Zelda let herself float back as something enormous emerged from the tear, something so unfathomably large her mind failed to comprehend it's very existence, chills ran through her body as what looked like thick black smoke poured forth, complete darkness falling as the smoke slowly wrapped itself around the sun. She couldn't find the will to look though, as she was fixated on what transpired before her, two dim red lights beginning to glow from deep within the smoke.

"Small...Goddess..." a deep, terrifying voice boomed, it's words echoing throughout the cosmos, shaking stars into oblivion.

Zelda's entire body tensed, a scream escaping as the two red lights shot forward, straight at her.

Link awoke, making a startled yelp as he fell from the bed. "Zelda! What's wrong?!" he questioned as he righted himself, reaching for the sword he now realized he had forgotten in his bed chamber.

Zelda's breathing was rapid, her chest heaving as if she had just run from the northern shores of Gamelon to Hyrule's southern mountain range. Looking around her, she was put at ease by the familiar surroundings. "My apologies...it was just a..a dream." she said, a state of terror still gripping her, but not as strongly as before.

"A dream? Or a vision?" Link asked as he stood up, looking upon his rather flustered Princess.

"I...I'm not sure." Zelda said, sitting up straight.

"Allow me to ease your mind." Link said with a smirk, pulling himself back up into the bed.

Zelda smiled in agreement, pulling Link on top of her, telekinetically locking the door.

Link looked over, his smile growing as he realized the source of the sound. "Do I make a decent distraction?" he asked teasingly.

"Stop your nonsense and get to the point." Zelda said with a laugh.

"The point?" Link asked, slowly moving to undo the strings that held the nightgown she was dressed in.

"You know well what I speak of." Zelda replied, removing Link's shirt via telekinesis.

"Indeed." Link answered, pulling her gown down passed her shoulders, her breasts coming into full view.

Zelda bit her lower lip as Link placed his lips between them, slowly moving from one to the other. Quickly he picked himself up off of her, undoing a string on his trousers, the garment dropping tot he floor. With swish of her hands, the nightgown that only half covered the Princess disappeared, leaving her completely bare.

Link's gaze lingered, it had been too long, he leapt onto the bed, Zelda releasing a startled squeak as he did so. Link grabbed her waist, easily pulling her onto him, their bare skin meeting. Without a word their lips locked, Zelda's body moving along Link's. With a quick movement, Link felt himself enter her, Zelda breathing in sharply as he did so. The two held each other close, gasps and short, quiet moans escaping as the world around them, along with all of their cares and worries seemed to slip away.

**oOo**

"Shall you knock, my Lord?" Minister Hawkwood asked, looking at the Prince uneasily.

"No, no, the honor is yours." Audrik said, stepping to the side, gesturing at the older man.

The Hero and his sister had been locked in her bed chamber all morning doing the Goddesses know what, with Audrik's imagination filling in the blanks against his will.

Minister Hawkwood looked to the Prince, with Audrik raising an eyebrow in return. The Minister slowly knocked.

A short laugh was heard from inside, as well as shuffling before a voice came from the other side. "Yes?" they heard from the other side.

"Princess, I would just like to know if you will be attending the council meeting." Minister Hawkwood explained.

"Ah yes! The council meeting, you can be assured I will be in attendance." Audrik heard his sister reply.

"Well that's that." Audrik said, walking away with Minister Hawkwood in toe.

**oOo**

"Must you?" Link asked, watching as Zelda pulled on a set of white gloves"

"Link, you know better than anyone that is my duty as ruler of this land to attend the council meetings, I've already missed too many." she replied.

Link thought back, he had been in attendance at many council meetings in their past lives, sometimes being on the council himself, they always bored him though, more than once he had resigned his position in favor of fighting his way through temples and dungeons, facing unspeakable peril for the sake of Hyrule, and of his Princess. Link smiled as he watched her blonde hair fall over the dress she wore, he considered himself lucky that she chose him in every one of their lives.

"A rupee for your thoughts?" Zelda asked playfully as Link stood, the Princess blushing as his bare form came into view.

"Just thanking the Goddesses for you." Link answered with a smile, stumbling as he pulled his trousers on.

"Just as I thank them every day for you." Zelda said.

Link swept his hair out of his face after pulling his shirt on, he had brought it with him from his village, one of the few things he was allowed to take with him.

"We should visit it soon." Zelda said, looking to Link.

"It?" questioned Link.

"You're home village, meeting your family is something I look forward to greatly." Zelda said, sending her Hero a small, but sincere smile.

Link looked down, he felt slight guilt, he had spent half a year away from his mother and sister, he hoped they had not thought he had forgotten them, even in his future lives, it was not something he could see himself doing, as they were closest thing he'd ever had to a complete family. "If that's what you wish to do, then we shall." Link said, taking Zelda's hand as they made their way into the hall.

**oOo**

Link gazed up towards the sky, small ripples forming in the air where birds made contact with the invisible shield that sheltered the Castle, even with it's power increased, Link still found himself doubting it's ability to hold against an assault for very long, be it from Erris or Ganondorf.

The Hero removed his pack, pulling forth an arrow tipped with a bright red crystalline point, small black granules suspended inside. Link walked toward the highest point of the turret, collecting the bow he had borrowed along the way. It was much heavier than his bow, with a much thicker and stronger build, used for launching arrows long distances. He tilted it up, nocked the arrow, and let it loose, watching the projectile disappear into the air.

An enormous ripple rolled through the shield as the shockwave pushed it's way outwards, Link stepping back in shock as a massive explosion ripped across the magical barrier's surface. To his relief, the shield held strong, the arrow he had used was difficult to come by, it's destructive power being well known, and quite famous throughout the land.

"If I had to guess, I'd say one part black powder, and three parts dragon's blood." Link heard a voice call from behind him, spinning around to find Sir Trystane staring at him.

Sir Trystane stood a small distance away, an amused expression upon his face. "That'd make that a quite rare, and quite illegal "Wyvern's Bane" bomb arrow, would it not?"

"Going to throw me in the dungeons?" Link asked, narrowing his eyes at the man.

"No, no, no, of course not, you're the Hero, I couldn't do that." Trystane said with a laugh.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Link remarked as he slung his pack back over his shoulder.

"Be that as it may, I am here for a much more noble purpose, if I do say so myself." Sir Trystane admitted.

"And that is?" Link asked as he retrieved his bow.

"In every book I've read, the hero of the story always has a company, if you will, a group of like minded individuals who fight along side him, who fight for him!" Trystane said enthusiastically.

"Meaning?" Link asked.

"I wish to be the first member of your Hero's company, it would be an unparalleled honor." Sir Trystane explained, bowing his head.

"You're a Knight, does Sir Ginthorne not have need of you?" Link asked.

"I'm sure he'd be happy to lend my service to you." Sir Trystane said, the confidence in his voice easy to hear.

"What of your friend Sir Mathias?" Link questioned, looking to the Knight before him.

"That's a...well...complicated story." Sir Trystane responded, looking off to his left.

Link simply raised an eyebrow, "Do tell." he responded, his gaze resting on Trystane.

"Well..." Trystane began, "Mathias was a rather persistent suitor of the Princess, I fear he does not wish to fight along side you." Sir Trystane explained.

Link felt anger well up inside of him, he had many altercations with Zelda's suitors, be them verbal or physical, but the protectiveness he felt never faded. "Did he actually think he had a chance?" Link said with a smirk, eliciting a short laugh from Sir Trystane. "If he won't fight with me, I'm glad you will." Link said, extending a hand to the young Knight.

Sir Trystane stood still for a moment, looking at Link in astonishment before shaking his hand excitedly. "I am truly honored!" he exclaimed as Link bowed his head to the other man.

"Now, let's take our leave before the guards come to investigate the explosion." Link said as the two walked away.

**oOo**

Zelda looked across the table, nervousness tugging at her as all the members of the council remained silent, first the invasion of Gamelon and now this?

"You mean to tell me the Zora Kingdom has seceded from Hyrule?" she pressed.

"They have not formally seceded, Princess, they just, have declared war without us." Minister Iann explained, looking on nervously. Minister Iann Talisk was the traitorous and inhuman Minister Ryos's replacement, having taken his seat of Minister of Foreign Affairs almost instantly.

"King Laorik spoke of it, but I didn't think he'd attempt such a foolhardy thing." Audrik said, dropping his face into his hands.

"This is just some kind of game he's playing, he doesn't have the numbers needed to stage such an attack." Minister Morik Lin added.

I fear that may not be true." Minister Farin said, looking across the table. "They could have sought the Zola's help, an act which, if successful, would have at least doubled their fighting force."

"Your majesty, I suggest you go yourself to speak with King Laorik and Lord Mikau, you may be able to dissuade them from taking such drastic actions." Minister Hawkwood suggested.

"If King Laorik wishes to attack Labrynna, I will not be able to stop him, he's confident to the point of complete arrogance, and his disdain for humans is well noted." Zelda said, reflecting on past Zora rulers, Ruto bested Laorik when it came to madness, but at least she did what was best for her people.

"If we allow them to attack Labrynna, it could weaken their defenses, opening the way for us." Minister Kain Tonbridge suggested, the other Minister's turning to him in disbelief.

"It'd be more likely to provoke that mad man they call a Prince to do something even more brazen and brutal then he already has, I mean, for the Goddesses' sake, the man somehow has the Blin Empire bending to his will." Minister Eltar Kendres joined in, locking eyes with Minister Tonbridge.

"For now, we can't risk King Laorik making things worse." Zelda said, looking across the room.

"How do you plan to stop him?" Minister Iann asked.

"I'll send a team ahead to the Labrynnian border, once there, they will stop him, even if they have to use force." Zelda said, a solemn tone to her voice.

The Ministers looked on, not quite believing what they had heard the Princess say.

"Who is it you plan on making leader of this team?" Minister Hawkwood asked, the room falling silent as the assembled ministers easily came to the conclusion on who it was she had chosen.

**oOo**

"Where are you leading me?" Link asked as he followed Trystane, the two men weaving through the crowd rapidly.

"A hero's company cannot just be made up of two men." Trystane answered.

"I realized, thus I've chosen two additional members, my former fellow guardsmen Kallil Trevin, and my former sword instructor Elgon Cornette." Link answered, coming to stop behind Trystane. The sign above the door read "Madame Rose's House of Fancy", Link feeling an anger grow inside of him as he set his gaze on Trystane. "You've taken me to a _brothel?"_ he asked in disbelief.

"Hero, please, allow me to explain." Trystane went on.

"You do realize I am engaged to the Princess, and plan to remain faithful in this life and the next, correct? I do not like my time being wasted." Link shot, his patience having reached an end.

"Please, Hero, I do not seek what one conventionally seeks when entering a brothel, I am looking for a man." Trystane explained.

Link's rage died, being replaced by utter confusion, "Oh, I well, I don't judge you, I just never thought..." he began, wondering why Trystane had brought him along.

"What do you...? Wait! That's not what I mean!" Trystane responded, having realized what he had lead Link to believe. "What I really mean is, there's a man that works in this establishment, a former sellsword who now deals with their unruly clientele."

"What makes you believe he'd be a good addition to our team, it would stand to reason there are many like him." Link responded.

"This is one of the more popular businesses of it's kind in Castle Town, it is frequented by members of House Ginthorne, who often get unruly. If the individual we seek can throw out a Ginthorne man, then I'd assume there aren't many who'd be able to stand against him." Trystane replied, looking to the Hero for approval.

"Fine, let's get this over with." Link responded as the two walked in.

Link felt uneasy in the surroundings, he was a man of honor, never having visited a place like this in his life, and to his chagrin, he was already attracting much unwanted attention.

"What is this?" a short, but strong looking woman yelled, striding over to Link and Trystane. "I know Knights when I see them, did they send you to shut me down?" she said with a glare.

"Not at all, we seek a man who works here." Trystane explained.

The woman's face took on a look annoyance, "You'll have to look somewhere else."

"That's not what he means." Link said from behind Trystane.

"She knows exactly what I speak of, don't you Madame Rose?" Trystane pressed.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't, my memory's gotten fuzzy with age, could use something nice and shiny to freshen it up." she said with a smirk.

Trystane sighed and removed a blue rupee from his pack, showing it to the woman, "Will this do?"

"I'm recalling a name, Thrakon...maybe that's it..." she said, he smirk growing.

"How about this?" Link asked, withdrawing a silver rupee from his pack.

"I think I remember where you could find him, now." Madame Rose said with a smile.

Before Link could hand the rupee to her, a woman screamed in the back, catching his and Trystane's attention. Link withdrew his blade, Trystane following suit as they made their way towards they back, Madame Rose glaring at them as they walked away.

A tall, well built man with long blonde hair emerged from behind a curtain, holding a younger man in a headlock.

"Let me go, you common filth! I am Rickard Gavan, heir to the greatest Noble House in all of Hyrule!" the young man yelled, pulling against the larger man's arm.

"You treat the women here like trash, and you get put out with the trash, the man said. He threw the younger man towards an open door, shoving him out of it and into the back alley outside, slamming the door behind him, and coming to a halt when he noticed the two men standing before him, blades drawn. "Bannerman of House Gavan, I'm guessing?"

"It's good to see you Thrakon." Trystane said as he relaxed, sheathing his blade.

"Trystane! I have't seen you since the Battle of Rutella Valley, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'd like you to meet my fellow Knight, Link." he said, indicating the hero, "We have a proposition for you."

"Do tell." Thrakon said, curiosity marking his voice.

The three made their way outside, eventually resting in an alleyway a distance away from Madame Rose's establishment.

"The Hero of Legend?" Thrakon said looking at Link, "That's just a myth." the man said with a laugh.

"So is sellswords having honor." Link responded, locking eyes with Thrakon.

"Watch your mouth, kid." Thrakon replied has he drew himself up to his full height.

"You tell me this man is a skilled fighter, yet we find him throwing drunk youths out of a brothel, I fail to see you seem to." Link said, glancing over to Trystane.

Link dove out of the way as Thrakon lunged at him, blade drawn. "I'm going to teach you some manners!" he exclaimed as he dove at Link again. The Hero faded back, Thrakon's blade barely missing him. Link drew his sword, blocking a downwards strike from the taller man, before dropping down and rolling backwards out of his path.

Trystane watched from the side, deciding not to interfere as Thrakon unwittingly proved himself.

Link spun to the side, jumping towards Thrakon, their blades meeting with a loud crash. The Hero performed a backflip, followed by a jump attack, knocking Thrakon off balance, with Link throwing a simple a horizontal slash his way, making the taller man fall on his back. Link approached carefully, leaping back as the other man jumped back to his feet. Link drew his sword back, ready to reenter the battle, but before he could do so, Thrakon lifted his sword above his head, subsequently releasing a powerful spin attack, with Link barely dodging it in time.

"I'm impressed." Link said with a smile.

Thrakon took on a puzzled expression, lowering his blade. "What?"

"Sorry about all that, I just wanted to see how you fought when you truly saw me as an enemy, and not just a sparring partner." Link explained, nodding towards the taller man.

"So, is he suitable material?" Trystane asked as he drew closer.

"For what?" Thrakon asked, his confusion obvious.

"We're putting a team together, and I wish for you to be part of it." Link said.

"How does it sound? Being part of the Hero's company?" Trystane asked, looking to Thrakon hopefully.

"Hero's company? You mean to tell me you believe this kid's the Hero of Legend? Just cause he can fight-" Thrakon side, falling silent as Link removed his glove, revealing the glowing mark of the Triforce beneath it.

"You were saying?" Link said with a smile.

"Goddesses...it's true..." Thrakon said, staring in awe as the Triforce mark burned brightly on Link's hand.

"So what do you say?" Trystane questioned his old acquaintance.

"Fight monsters again, be part of history, sounds good to me." he said with a smile.

"Glad to have you." Link said, bowing his head to the man.

"If I may ask, why did you abandon your sellsword ways?" Trystane asked, no longer being able to resist the curiosity.

Thrakon looked hesitant at first, casting his gaze downwards, "There are things out there that are far stronger than any man, I was almost killed during a certain encounter, it shook my confidence, and being inside Castle Walls felt like the safest place to be." he answered, a slightly ashamed tone to his voice.

"A Bulblin, Redead, Lizalfos?" Link asked.

"It was nothing like I'd ever seen before...at first I thought it was a human, but as it drew near, I realized it was much too large." Thrakon said, looking up at Link and Trystane.

"What do you speak of?" Link asked, a foreboding feeling developing inside of him.

"A Black Knight." Thrakon answered, meeting Link's gaze.

Link turned to Trystane, the severity of the matter being communicated silently.

**oOo**

**_Chapter 24 is done, I hope you enjoyed it!_**

**_Gerudospirit: I'm glad you're excited, I was worried that bringing Demise's sword back would be a mistake, I'm glad you liked it! I really hope you liked Erris and Cia's interaction, I didn't really write her as crazy as she was in the game, mostly because I feel as if motherhood kind of calmed her down! You really do make me feel flattered, I'm glad I don't come off as pretentious, thank you so much for all of your compliments and kind words! When I can find the time, there definitely will be more fics in the future! Thank you for reviewing! :)_**

**_Lady Kiridia: I was worried I was softening Ganon up, but I'm glad you like the fact he has a wife. I wrote her in as a way to show his more human side, with Ganon caring for her to such an extent that she can dissuade him from harming others. Come to think of it, Shilara always reminded me of someone, and now that you've said that, I'm pretty sure that's who it was, I always did really like Azula's character, you can call her my unwitting inspiration, haha. And yes! Cia's made her entrance, and it's definitely not her last appearance, I can tell you that! ;) Thank you for you encouragement, I really wanted to write a prequel to this one, possibly based on what happens after Midna moves on, or the events that trasnpire after Link returns from Termina in the OoT timeline, or possibly just another original story. I'm glad you like my story so far, thank you for your support and your reviews! =]_**

**_Thank you to Karasu Tenka and Eagle1989 for favoriting and following me and my story! _**

**_If you spot a grammar/syntax/continuity mistake, feel free to tell me! _**

_**Also, you may notice I changed the name, I just feel that "The last stand of Hyrule" doesn't fit, as a last stand ends in a fall, but I digress.**_

**_Thank you for reading and best regards!_**

**_-Prometheus17_**


	25. Return of the Sorceress

"Gaepora! Gaepora!" came a call from outside, the young man waking to the call of his name. It was midmorning, he was usually awake well before this time, but excused himself due to the hard labor of the day before. He eyed the opening to his abode, pondering whether or not he should unlock, and open the door, seeing as his friend, Abin, usually awoke him for nothing more then a strangely colored bird flying overhead. Slowly he rose, deciding that he was going to attend to Abin, even if the result left him unenthused...as usual.

"What is it, Abin?" Gaepora asked as he exited his small stone home. He was located well outside of town, his only company usually being the vast plains of Lanayru, aside from when he worked as a repairman for the Mining Robots.

"Over there!" Abin said as he lead Gaepora further into the open field, placing a finger upon his lips, signaling Gaepora to remain quiet.

Slowly the two boys rounded a large stone, and to Gaepora's astonishment, there it was. They looked liked birds, but were large enough to be ridden by a full grown man, and a rather large one at that.

"Is that...what I think it is?" Gaepora asked, looking to his friend.

"Yeah, I really would have preferred a crimson one, but I'm just lucky to have one at all." Abin answered.

"You mean you've caught it?" Gaepora question.

"Well...not exactly..." Abin replied, taking out a long rope from his pack, a loop on the end.

"Are you sure you tied the correct knot? You don't want to kill the thing! They barely have reason to come down here anyway, don't make them think we're trying to murder them." Gaepora said aggressively, his silver eyes narrowed at Abin.

"I can do this." Abin said, slowly stepping out from behind the rock, rope at the ready.

Gaepora flinched as Abin flung the rope at the winged beast, the loop on the end making it's way straight towards it's head, the trajectory on which it was set almost assuring Abin's success. Gaepora and Abin looked on, the scene seemingly unfolding in slow motion as the rope fell toward the massive bird, just then, it turned, leaning to it's right as it snatched the rope in it's beak, giving it a good pull, sending Abin to the ground.

"Abin!" Gaepora yelled, the bird lifting itself into the air slightly, a threatening sight indeed.

"I can still get him!" Abin called, his black hair falling across his face as he pulled with all of his might, the massive bird merely toying with him, it's beak remaining clamped on the rope as it began to pull him skywards.

Gaepora lunged forward, taking a hold of Abin's legs, the added weight pulling him back to the ground, their massive winged "friend" coming with them.

Both boys stood up, Abin sweeping his black hair out of his eyes, Gaepora doing the same with his silver shoulder length strands. They both stood still, their muscles tightening as they found their failed target within a few steps from them, it's eyes trained on their forms. "Run." Gaepora said.

The two boys took off, the massive bird giving chase whilst emitting a series of loud squawks. It swooped overhead a couple times, but never actually took one of them up with it...almost as if it were playing with them.

Abin and Gaepora didn't take long to enter the archway into town, the giant bird breaking off it's pursuit as they did so. Turning around, they found their path blocked by a rather long spear.

"Identification." the guard growled.

Abin and Gaepora looked at each other uneasily, the man's glare beating down on them like the sun.

They dug into their packs, Abin finding a piece of parchment, handing it to the taller man, while Gaepora still rummaged through his, failing to find it.

The guard handed the piece of parchment back to Abin, directing him over to the side, his gaze settling on the silver-haired boy in front of him. "Do you have it or not?" he asked, an aggressive tone to his voice.

"I..I go through this gate almost everyday to go to that repair shop." Gaepora said, indicating the small building at the end of the street. "I work there." he reaffirmed, looking for acceptance in the Guard's eyes.

"Let him through, he's one of mine." an older man called.

The guard looked over to his right, nodding in response, allowing Gaepora to pass.

Quentin was the foreman at the repair shop, having opened it himself long ago when the supposedly indestructible mining robots began to fall apart after long hours at work in the parts of mines even the Goron's couldn't go.

"Thank you, Sir." Gaepora said to his employer.

"You really need to be more careful, boy." Quentin said, motioning to Gaepora. "There's talk of spies from other communities attempting to infiltrate ours."

"So that's what this is all about?" Abin asked as he joined them, curiosity in his eyes.

The older man stopped, looking at the duo next to him. "There are other villages out there that believe the Golden Goddesses are unfit for our prayers, they believe they are false, the only Goddess that deserves prayer being Hylia, and even further out, there's talk of a new religion, in which they pray to four giants...it's all crazy if you ask me, the Golden Goddesses are the creators of this realm, Hylia has told us so over and over again."

Gaepora looked up, regarding the bright star, that even during the day, showed brightly in the sky, Hylia watching over them from the heavens. "It's the work of Demise, I'd think." Gaepora said, glancing towards his companions.

Quentin and Abin flinched, looking back and forth to see if anyone had heard.

"Don't say that name." Abin insisted, looking distressed.

"They'll lock you up if they hear you say it." Quentin asserted, looking to the young silver-headed boy in front of him.

Gaepora never did understand why, but he just didn't fear the old legends of Demise like his fellow villagers did. He looked over to his employer, a father figure of sorts, and his best friend, feeling uncomfortable under the looks they gave him. "Sorry, I'll be more careful." he said with a laugh.

**oOo**

Elgon dug a knife into a nearby book, looking back to check if he was reading it or not, shrugging when he found he had already been through it twice. He cast his gaze downward, he wished he could return to those days sometimes, when he was the Hero, fighting Demise through the ages, until that one fateful era. He flinched at the memory while going to pick up the letter the Postman had delivered.

He smiled as he regarded Link's handwriting, it seemed somewhat child-like, which is strange, due to the fact he's had almost 2000 years to perfect it...but as he knew all too well, sometimes the body had more to do with certain aspects than the mind did. As he read, worry overtook him, the Zora had allied with not just their Terminian brethren, but their corrupted family, the Zola, planning to lead a direct assault on Labrynna, Link believing he can stop them with only a small group of men.

Elgon began collecting what he'd need for a short trip to Castle Town, he needed to speak with both Link and the Princess as once. Elgon faltered as he thought of her, his hand falling away from the door knob in front of him. All those years ago, when Demise broke Mahlik and Majora out of the Dark World, he, Hylia, and the Fierce Deity had faced them head on, quickly they were forced apart by their opponents, with he only being able to watch as Demise overpowered Hylia, before he was forced to turn his attention towards Mahlik again. In the end, the Fierce Deity imprisoned Majora in a mask created from the Druthilidi's own skin, while he struck down Mahlik with the Goddess Sword. With the two converging on Demise, and Hylia drawing on their power to heal the wounds she had sustained, the King of the Demons, desperate and knowing he was bound to lose, made one last stand, managing to impale Hylia, he was soon after defeated, with the Fierce Deity sealing him away into a small pocket between dimensions. With her dying breath, Hylia asked him to take care of her when she returned, the Fierce Deity even being unable to decipher the statement.

After the battle, the Fierce Deity imparted Majora's Mask unto a humble traveling salesmen he had made immortal, in order to keep it out of the wrong hands, departing for parts unknown after wishing him the best of luck. Elgon, then called Gaepora had become a broken man, having failed his Goddess, this floating Island he and the other human's lived on being a painful reminder of that. It wasn't until years later he found the meaning of Hylia's last statement, as he and his wife eventually bore a child, a child with the same glowing blue eyes as Hylia.

It was difficult for Elgon, Zelda never remembered much of her days as Hylia, the Princess seemingly being able to recall nothing of him, making it especially painful was the fact that she failed to remember he was the first father she had ever had, thinking Gaepora to be long dead...and in a way he was. The Light Sage reflected on all the names he had over the centuries, it was a vast collection, with Gaepora being the oldest and most well hidden, only referencing it once during the Mythical Age, while using his owl disguise to guide a young Link.

He had to do it in every life, though, face the Princess in order to help her and the Hero come out victorious...but in this age, with Mahlik once again present, and Ganondorf...Demise's mortal form having risen again, he couldn't help but think back to that battle, think back to Hylia's death, he wanted to keep his daughter safe, keep his Goddess safe, but he pushed these thoughts aside, it was Link's duty now, and even if he told her she probably wouldn't believe he had been her father...it was better this way, better that she didn't know.

Quickly he turned the doorknob, walking out into the Village he had taken up residence in, heading for Hyrule Castle.

**oOo**

Link sat at the head of the table, being crammed in next to Zelda, Audrik taking his place on her other side. The room had been silent for at least 5 minutes as Minister Hawkwood skimmed the manifest of warriors Link had compiled, he had been very thorough with detailing every member of his newly formed team, leading to quite a long read.

"Well it would seem everything is in order, Sir Link. Kallil Trevin, Elgon Cornette, and Sir Trystane Halland are excellent candidates...but this one...Thrakon Illyrios, he does not seem to be...well...good material, if you will." Minister Hawkwood said, the other Ministers turning to face Link.

"True, Thrakon was a sellsword once, but he has renounced those ways, and has promised his service to us, not to mention the fact that his strength is much greater than his outward appearance would have you believe, and he has the skill to match, you can be certain of that." the Hero said calmly.

Minister Hawkwood looked side to side worriedly, making eye contact with all in the room but Link, eventually settling on Zelda, "Princess, surely you must have your qualms about a man of such questionable morals being in the service of you, your family, and your betrothed."

"Minister Hawkwood, I have the utmost confidence in Link's choices, if he believes in them, so do I, is there anything else?" Zelda replied, smiling cordially in order to lessen the tension in the room.

"I have something to add." Captain Viscen said, looking at Link from across the room.

Link met his gaze and put in his best effort not to scowl, there was a time, after he had revealed himself as the Hero of Legend, that Viscen had been more respectful, but after Zelda announced their engagement Viscen had returned to his old ways, seeming not to fancy the idea of Link one day being his King.

"And that is?" asked Audrik, glancing at Link after the latter failed to reply.

"Are we going to allow Mr. Link to just steal one of my guardsmen from his duties? I hardly believe he has the authority." Viscen stated, seemingly having forgot the order came from Zelda herself.

"For the Goddesses' sake, Viscen, he's the Hero of Legend, it's almost assured his choice is a sound one, it would be wise to lend him the resources he needs." Minister Eltar Kendres said, looking towards the Captain of the guard.

"But I-" Viscen said before he was cut off, Zelda interjecting.

"I approve of Link's decisions, any further argument will not be had." the Princess said sternly, for now dropping her smile.

"Can we all, for a moment, just stop and think about this team's purpose." Minsiter Iann Talisk chimed in. "If a team of Hylians confronts a combined Hyrulean and Terminian Zora and Zola force, with the intention of stopping them by any means necessary, we could be facing a conflict with them also." he said, a serious look on his face.

"It must be done." Zelda responded, a somber expression across her face, "If Prince Erris is confronted with an army of Hyrulean and Terminian origin, he may advance his plans further and attempt am invasion of both Termina and Hyrule, he has shown he is not afraid to cross borders to achieve his goals, the two attacks here in Hyrule, and the invasion of Gamelon being examples."

Link scanned the room, it was a mix of different expressions and reactions, there were far more individuals present than usual, this meeting being of greater importance than usual council business, the fate of the land at being at stake. Eventually his eyes landed on the seven assembled Sheikah, there were familiar faces, such as those of Impa, Oren, and Lemuria, but the other four he wasn't well acquainted with, he had had few words with Trokon and Ara, and to this point had never spoken to the other two, a pair of twin brothers who often stayed quiet. "What about them?" Link said, indicating the two, "I'd much like to have a Sheikah present on my team." he continued with a confident grin.

The room turned to Zelda, the Princess merely pointing an arm towards the assembled Sheikah. "It is not my decision." she said, Impa stepping forward in response.

"We would be honored to have our people represented in such a way, but I fear for their safety, we Sheikah are not many, losing two of our number would be a severe detriment to our people." she replied.

"What if only one of us were to go?" the twin on the left asked, his brother nodding in agreement.

"I could make do." Link responded.

Impa looked back and forth from the two brothers to Link, her brow furrowed. "Even losing one of you would be a great loss." Impa said solemnly, the other Shiekah taking on the same look.

"I promise I'll be careful." the twin on the right said with a confident smile.

"What makes you think it's going to be you?" the twin on the left retorted, their gazes interlocking.

"Silence!" Impa called, the brothers falling quiet, along with the Ministers who whispered among themselves. "I will allow only one to go...Aren, you are my choice." she said, bowing her head. "Iren, I apologize, but I have my reasons."

"I'll serve with pride." Aren said, bowing towards Link, Zelda, and Audrik.

"And I thank you." Zelda said, a kind smile sweeping across her face.

"Is there anything else?" Audrik asked, looking across the room. "Minister Talisk?" he called as he set his sights on the Minister of Foreign Affairs, the man only giving the Prince a somewhat frustrated look. When no one spoke up, Audrik turned to his sister, giving her a nod.

"Meeting adjourned." Zelda said as she, and the other occupants of the room stood, making their way through the door.

**oOo**

Mikau stood in the Throne Room of the Hyrulean Zora's Domain, looking down through the ornate metal work that surrounded the space. What he saw below he could only be described as chaos, Terminian Zora soldiers streamed into the room, their squad captains calling out orders as the commanders of both factions met in the middle. He hesitated at first, but found his eyes drifiting over to a separate pool Laorik had designated for their "esteemed guests" the Zola, the Zora's savage "cousins" so to speak. They were far larger than any Zora, their bodies more fish like than human like in appearance, they had fins located on the top and sides of their heads, back, and thighs, sharp claws and teeth, and green skin in contrast to the Zora's blue. The Zola were much stronger than their cousins the Zora, and knew it, which is why Laorik kept them separate from the other Zora tribes.

"A thing of beauty isn't it?" Laorik asked as he strode up beside Mikau.

"Of what do you speak?" Mikau asked pointedly.

"All the Zora races and tribes coming together of course!" Laorik responded enthusiastically.

Mikau gave a short laugh, "I thought you were speaking of the Zola."

"Why you would ever think that is beyond me, sure, they are technically Zora, but their kind are on a different branch of the family tree entirely. I called them here not as a call to arms for all Zora, but due to their deranged savagery, and the fact that they lack the necessary intelligence to realize that they're the pawns in all of this...you and I...and our respective peoples, we're the Knights." Laorik said, a serious look overtaking his face.

Mikau looked over at the Hyrulean Zora King, he was taken aback by his harsh rhetoric against the Zola, but knew that's what most Zora thought, the average individual of either the Hyrulean or Terminian tribes would scoff at the notion that they are the same people. "That staff you carry, do you really think it's powerful enough to lead us to victory? You and I have the seen Prince Erris raise the dead as his minions." Mikau stated.

"I'm sure of a great many things, such as the fact that the Hylians will attempt to stop us." Laorik replied, glaring into the distance.

"What would our course of action be in case of that?" Mikau asked curiously, not entirely sure if Laorik was being paranoid, or realistic.

"Hopefully we'll be bale to convince them to move...or join us, either are preferable to the alternative." he answered with a smirk.

Mikau turned his gaze forward again, he truly had no idea how he had ended up in a leadership position among his people, especially when Evan and Lulu were the two more prominent members of the group. It was his status as a warrior, he thought, for centuries his family line were the only Zora warriors in Termina, it was not loyalty the other Zora looked to him with, it was dependance, among the Terminian Zora he was the only one that could truly hold his own, even in a time when Terminian Zora warriors were prevalent. "So, you plan to send the Zola ahead, then have our forces converge on Erris's army after they've drawn them out?"

"While that is a simple way of putting it, yes, that is the plan." Laorik answered, tapping his staff against the ground, two geysers of water shooting upwards from below them.

Mikau looked on as the Zora stopped what they were doing, ceasing all conversation and action, turning their eyes upwards, towards the two Zora leaders. Cheers came from below, Mikau not being sure what to answer with. "What are you doing?" Mikau asked as King Laorik altered the course of the water with his staff, turning it into many different shapes and forms.

"Rallying our forces." he responded with a smirk.

While part of Mikau hated to admit it, he couldn't help but like the feel of this, legions of their people brought together into one, for a single purpose, cheering for he and Laorik as they began a campaign that was assured would never fade into history.

**oOo**

Prince Erris walked at a quick pace through the Great Forest, leaves falling around him as winds assaulted the treetops high above. The Great Forest was currently one of the few living forests in Labrynna, a precious commodity he wasn't planning to lose. The Great Forest and others like it were all connected to the Great Maku Tree, without her, they would die, leaving Labrynna almost completely without vegetation.

The Prince wore formal attire, an ankle length purple cape draped over his shoulders and back. He carried his blade with him though, for one could not predict what they'd find here. Slowly he entered the Great Maku Tree's meadow, it always awed him how large the Forest Deity was. The Great Maku Tree was easily over three times the size of the Great Deku Tree, having been able to grow for thousands of years, while the Great Deku Tree was forced to start over from his sprout form after being killed in the Mythical Age.

Erris smiled slightly as he saw Ganondorf had fulfilled his end of the bargain, the Great Deku's life energies slowly rejuvenating the Great Maku Tree.

"You're recovering well." Erris stated as he strolled forward.

The Great Maku Trees branches rustled as she became aware of the Prince's presence. "Prince Erris?"

"Yes Great Maku Tree, it is I." he said proudly, it had been long since he'd seen the Forest Deity in a healthy state, the usual orange and brown of her leaves turning to a deep green, her bark no longer gray.

"Erris...what have you done?" she asked, her voice booming even though she was still weak.

"What do you mean?" the Prince asked

"This life force...you stole it from my brother."

"This is true, I admit to that, but I left him alive, able to recover." Erris replied.

"If you asked, he would have gladly given his energies in exchange for my health." the Great Maku Tree answered.

"I didn't want to take the chance." Erris answered, locking gazes with the Maku Tree.

"The demon inside you corrupts you..." The Great Maku Tree said, catching Erris off guard.

"My mother says the same." Erris admitted.

"You're mother is here?" The Great Maku Tree asked, surprise in her voice.

"She's come to visit, she thinks Ganondorf is manipulating me...and that he and Mahlik are responsible for my land's desolation..." he answered. He had thought about it many times since his mother's visit, and began to realize she may be right.

"Prince...only you can return this land to what it once was...listen to your mother, she knows of what she speaks, there were times when I was her only her friend in Labrynna, without her even being able to speak honestly with your father due to that terrible man's influence."

Erris tensed, he had begun to feel like Ganondorf had broken down his entire life, just to form him into a psychopath driven by anger and vengeance, who would do anything and everything he could do get what he believed was his...and he hated himself for it. "I may look into what she has said." he replied, turning his gaze towards the ground, lifting it when the Great Maku Tree shuddered. "Are you alright?" Erris questioned stepping closer.

"I...I don't know..." The Great Maku Tree said, her form creaking as pain continued to overtake her.

"Please, let me help you!" Erris called. He knew that there certain forest creatures that subsisted on plants with magical properties, such as gohmas and skulltulas, and that the Great Maku Tree would be an excellent food source for them in her weakened state.

The Great Maku Tree lowered a branch, Erris leaping onto it, the Forest Deity taking him up among her branches.

Erris grabbed onto the branch next to him, he could see only leaves and other branches, so deep he was inside the Great Maku Tree's foliage. The Prince pulled himself along, balancing on the large branch the Great Maku Tree had extended to him. Erris slowly made his way along, working his way deeper and deeper into the tree as the beams of light that made it through the branches was blocked. He placed his hand on another branch, quickly retracting it as a small black beetle skittered across it, Erris watched as the insect fell to the ground, disturbed by his swift movement. He dismissed it being of no consequence, but soon came to realize it may in fact be the best clue he had to finding out what ailed the Maku Tree. The Prince followed the tiny beetle along the branch until it took flight to another limb not too far away. Erris leapt after it, coming to a halt when he found his path all but completely locked by formation of leaves. Pushing his way through, he almost fell back after finding what he encountered, dozens of massive beetles, the size of his head at least, were tearing into the Great Maku Tree's bark, ingesting the glowing green juices within. He walked along the branches, the smaller beetles feasting upon the remnants the larger ones left. Rage instantly filled Erris as he saw the swarm tearing apart the Forests's guardian. He raised his arms, electricity crackling across them, he readied himself to loose an onslaught of lightning, but stopped as the realization hit him that it would likely be just as detrimental to the Great Maku Tree as it would the insect swarm that feasted on her. It wasn't long before an idea occurred to him that may prove effective. Erris raised his hands, slowly bringing them close together, the hundreds of beetles of various sizes struggling to hold onto the branches they ate, but slowly succumbed to the Prince's telekinetic grasp. Erris formed the beetles he had caught into a ball in the air, the insects pulling on each other to get free, but to no avail. The Prince quickly raised his hand, shooting a blast of lightning at the mass of insects, numerous screeches coming from them as he incinerated them, Erris making sure only ash remained.

He walked over to the nearest branch, beginning to descend when he found one last beetle, smashing it underfoot. As he began to make his way down the Great Maku Tree's branches began shaking violently. Erris pulled himself back up, attempting to find the source of the disturbance.

"Great Maku Tree, this would not happen to be your doing would it?" he called, scanning the branches above him.

"It is not I." the Great Deku Tree answered, sounding distressed.

Erris began to turn, almost being knocked off his feet as a massive impact rocked the limb he stood on. He attempted to spin around, only to be struck by something massive, and as hard as stone. The Prince fell through the branches, the Great Maku Tree moving a branch to catch him not long after. Erris readjusted himself, and looked up to find a beetle the size of boulder working it's way down the Great Maku Tree, eyes set on him, roaring all the while. Erris dove from his perch, pulling himself downward through. the branches, moving as fast as he possibly could as the massive insect gave chase. He saw the ground far below him, and with little thought, leapt, levitating to the ground, a soft landing on the grass below awaiting him. The Prince strode backwards, sword drawn, keeping his eyes on the Great Maku Tree.

With one great howl, what he could only guess was the swarm's Queen broke forth, dashing across the ground to kill the being that had murdered her progeny. Erris held up his sword, noticing the enormous horn that extended from it's head, realizing that's what he had been hit with. The two charged, Erris flipping over the Queen's attack, landing on her carapace, he attempted to drive his blade in, it's point only scuffing the surface.

"Impossible, this blade is made from diamond." he thought as he was thrown off, landing on his side a distance away. Erris extended an arm, lightning blasting forth, striking the Queen head on. The large insect merely stumbled to the side, regaining her balance and continued her attack. Erris extended his other arm, a silver ring flying off his finger as Wizzro manifested.

"Master! What is your...WHAT IS THAT?!" Wizzro yelled.

"Clearly you haven't been paying attention! I need you distract it!" Erris called, Wizzro moving forward to engage the beast.

Wizzro charged the beetle, throwing bolt after bolt of dark energy at it, which only served to enrage the beast. It charged straight into him, knocking the Dark Wizard to the ground. As he regained his place in the air, Wizzro looked back, the Prince no where to be found.

Erris telekinetically dug his way through the ground, towards the vibrations. He moved large roots aside as his continued through the tunnel he had constructed. Readying himself, he turned the tunnel upwards, calling forth of forcefield around himself. Tensing his legs, he shot upwards, hoping he was right.

Wizzro extended his arm, attempting to hold back the charging monster, it's strength slowly proving to be greater than his. As soon as the beast broke through it fell to it's stomach, letting out a short shriek before falling silent. Wizzro poked the beast, with no reaction. Suddenly the Queen's corpse flew into the air, trailing a stream of green blood behind it, Erris standing where it once was.

"At least this barrier protected me from the mess." Erris said as he dropped magical bubble from around himself.

"Thank you, Prince." the Great Maku Tree's voice boomed. Erris looked behind him to see Wizzro shrink down a small amount.

Turning to the Dark Wizard, Erris looked Wizzro in the eye, "Mother, can you hear me?"

Erris watched Wizrro, the Dark Wizard remaining silent as the Prince looked on.

"Well?" he asked Wizzro, running out of patience.

"I'm here." Erris heard from behind him. he whirled around to find the same tan skinned, white haired woman that he had encountered before...his mother. "My son, please tell me you have realized the evil that resides inside of you, we can banish it together!"

"Mother...I...I do believe I have." he said, walking towards his mother as Wizzro resumed his ring form.

A smile worked it's way onto her face, Cia allowing a tear to fall as her son moved to talk her hand for the first time since he was just a child.

"Don't listen to her, Erris." a voice boomed from the entrance to the meadow.

Erris turned quickly, Cia taking up a fighting stance as Ganondorf strode over to them.

"You! You monster!" Cia roared, shooting a sphere of energy from her staff.

Ganon easily batted the projectile aside, smirking as he came closer.

"H...how did you?" Erris stammered, having been able to sense the massive power in his mother's attack.

Ganon ignored Erris, coming to a halt not far from the two. "Cia, why not tell your son why you joined his father...was it not so that he'd give you the power the claim what you wanted most...the Hero of Legend?" he asked, a deep laugh emanating from him.

"Mother?" Erris asked.

Cia gritted her teeth, growling as she looked up at Ganondorf before turning her eyes to her son. "What he says...it's true." she said, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Aaaaw, soo cute." Shilara mocked as she dropped from a nearby tree.

Erris tensed up, looking to his mother, "You...you lied to me!" he yelled, Mahlik beginning to stir inside of him.

"No! Let me explain!" Cia yelled, her eyes remaining on Erris, "When I first met your father, he had armies and power, he promised me whatever I wanted if I helped him invade Hyrule. After so many years alone with no one but the dead, I began to watch events outside of the Valley of Seers. I saw him, the Hero reborn over and over again, triumphing over great evils..over you!" she yelled, pointing her staff towards a grinning Ganondorf. "It's true I became enamored with him, I wanted him more than anything, I wanted him to love me like he loved that Princess of his, and when the opportunity presented itself, I jumped at it. But it was soon after that, after I had spent a large amount of time with Lannis that I realized he was a man that made fate and destiny bend to his will, unlike the Hero he was not a servant of some unseen force, he was a man that worked for himself and for the good of his people, not the Goddesses, and especially not some Princess. I fell in love with him because he made his own destiny, and did not go out of his way to work towards a preassigned one. When he showed me the power that truly resided within him, I forgot about the Hero, as I found a man that possessed his own goals, not the ones forced upon him by the powers that be...until...you...YOU KILLED HIM!" Cia roared, raising her staff, only to come to a halt as a scimitar came from behind her, brushing against her neck.

"Stay still, or I won't hesitate, I promise you my sword hand is faster than you'd expect." Naora threatened as she stood behind the Sorceress.

Shilara laughed excitedly, bouncing up and down on her toes as energy flowed around her. "We're going to have so much fun, oh so soon!" she called, her eyes on Erris.

The Prince gritted his teeth, seething with rage, his Anteforce glowing brightly as his anger increased. "What do you mean?!" he shot at the Gerudo woman.

"What she means, Prince, is that we're going to war, there's a force of 2000 Zora on their way, we will tear through them like fire, and move onto the last two free lands from there, Termina...and of course, Hyrule." Ganon answered.

"That is not my plan! You are not the ruler of this country and it's armies! I am!" he roared. "You..you...killed my father, forced my mother away, caused the downfall of my country, and for what?! Your own selfish goals! I kept you here because I thought you'd be an asset to me, but I have NEVER been so wrong in my life!" Erris continued, a red aura beginning to form around him.

"Erris don't!" Cia cried as her son called on the Anteforce's power, cringing as the blade lightly cut her neck, blood beginning to drip forth.

"Quiet." Naora hissed.

"Calm yourself, Prince, surely we can come to some type of agreement, first, we just have to do away with her." Ganon said, gesturing to Cia.

Erris turned to his mother, his eyes glowing red, teeth clenched.

"Erris..." she said as he raised his sword, walking towards her.

Ganon grinned and Shilara laughed as the Prince raised his sword, slowly walking towards his mother. Erris lunged, Cia tensing as his sword was about to make contact, opening them when it did not.

Erris turned, flying at Ganon with inhuman speed, "You traitorous beast!" he roared as he closed in, pulling his sword back. All the occupants of the Meadow raised their arms before their eyes as a bright flash filled the area. Cia raised a shield around herself, Shilara leaping to Naora's side, doing the same around her brother's wife and herself as a massive wave of destructive energy swept over them.

When the dust in the air cleared, Cia dropped her shield, the Gerudo women doing the same. Horror filled her as she saw two forms standing, her son and Ganondorf.

Erris looked on in disbelief as his sword's edge rested on Ganon's neck, he had infused it with all the power he had, but it did nothing. "Impossible..." Erris breathed.

Ganon kept his head cocked to the side, his neck unscathed by the Prince's blade, even with all the energy he had infused into it's strike. "Really? Is that all? I have to say, I expected more, I even stuck my neck out for you." he said with a laugh.

Cia turned, finding both Gerudo women standing behind her, mouths agape.

Ganon placed a finger on Erris's crimson sword, pushing away, the Prince falling to one knee as weakness overtook him.

"What a shame, you used all of your energy." he said with a laugh. Swiftly he grabbed a hold of Erris's head, tightening his grip as the Anteforce of Wrath on the back of his hand began to glow brightly. The Prince cried out in pain before falling limp, his body motionless.

Cia screamed and attempted to run to his aid, but found she couldn't move, Ganondorf holding her in place telekinetically.

"Now now, girl, wait your turn." he said with a smile.

Cia stared, tears streaming from her eyes, suddenly finding relief when Erris stood up, very much alive, but found to her horror, it wasn't just her son who had been awakened, a blue glow having taken over his eyes.

"Hello brother." Erris said, his voice almost completely inaudible underneath a louder, inhuman, and all together more threatening sounding voice. "It's been centuries since we last spoke face to face...the mortal form, it suits you."

"Indeed it has...and thank you." Ganon answered, a grin flashing across his face.

Erris, with Mahlik fully in control once again turned to Cia, "Am I mistaken, or is that the bitch that summoned me, and bound me inside a rather cramped, and quite painful sealing circle?" he asked with a smile.

"You'd be correct." Ganon answered.

"Let him go!" Cia screamed, attempting to pull herself free of Ganon's telekinetic hold.

"May I?" Mahlik asked, motioning towards her.

"Not now, we still need the Prince to think he's in control." Ganon replied.

"If you say so, but I'd like to be free, sooner rather than later." Mahlik growled.

Suddenly the pale blue glow vanished, Erris dropping to the ground again.

Cia felt Ganon's grasp release, but was instead held in place by the two Gerudo women.

"Your son, not too intelligent is he? I've told him he needs to keep Mahlik restrained inside of him because my brother just wants to destroy, not rule, but this is...well...untrue. I keep Mahlik bound inside of your son for moments like this, you see, Erris is the puppet, while Mahlik is the string, and I am the puppeteer. Your son is still alive, but after this he won't remember a thing you've said, except for what Mahlik tells him to remember." Ganon said with a grin.

Cia felt a shiver run through her, unable to speak, Mahlik had been fully aware the entire time, Erris never could control him...he had just been tricked into thinking he could.

Erris slowly rose, looking around cautiously.

"Prince! How do you feel?" Ganon asked, an almost sincere tone to his voice.

"Betrayed is how I'd describe it, of all people mother, you're the last I'd expect to make an attempt on my life." he said, meeting her gaze.

"Erris! I didn't! He's trying to fool you!" Cia cried, attempting to make him remember, but to no avail.

"Lies! You hated father and you hate me too!" he yelled, before turning to Ganondorf, "Do what you wish with her, I must rally my forces, we have 2000 Zora to kill."

"Erris!" Cia yelled as he walked away, cape flowing behind him.

"I am truly sorry it had to end like this, if you and that sorry excuse for a King had just listened to me, we'd be having a much different discussion right now." Ganon remarked, his wide grin returning.

"I'd rather die than serve you." Cia said, teeth clenched.

"That's the plan." Ganon replied.

"Want me to take care of it? I'll do it slowly, I promise it'll be fun to watch." Shilara said.

"I thought you were better than this, all those years ago when we first met...I thought you were honorable..." Cia said, locking eyes with Naora, the Gerudo woman looking away.

Ganon placed his gaze on Cia, subsequently turning to Shilara, "Just make sure she stays still, I want to make sure she doesn't come back again."

"I never get to have any fun." Shilara said with a pout, tightening her grip on Cia.

"Just wait, you will in due time." Ganon said, red electricity flowing down his arm into the palm of his hand, a crackling ball of crimson energy glowing in the middle. "This will vaporize you completely...I'm sorry it had to come to this." he said sarcastically.

Cia flinched, and with one sudden movement flipped Shilara over her shoulder, dropping to the ground to avoid Naora's blade.

"No!" Ganon roared.

Shilara fired a bolt of energy at her, Cia deflecting the attack straight at her, knocking the Gerudo woman onto her back. Naora turned ready to attack, Cia locking her gaze with hers. "You're not the person you used to be...also, your sword hand isn't that fast." Cia looked up to find Ganon directing his attack at her. She drove her staff into the ground, teleporting away right as the Demon Lord's attack struck her location, leaving a smoking crater where she had stood.

**oOo**

Cia found herself in a hallway with white walls and gold fringes, elegant woodwork lining it.

"This would be it." she thought. The Sorceress started forward when her vision went blurry, falling to the floor she felt a warm wetness on her neck. Running two fingers across it, she found she had been wrong about Naora's sword hand being slow, blood pouring out of her carotid artery. Quickly she collapsed on the ground, too injured to make her escape as a small group of guards ran over to her.

"We've got an intruder! She's injured!" one yelled.

"I'll send for Captain Viscen and a team of healers!" the other replied.

"Help me." Cia whispered.

**oOo**

Ganon stared at the crater, her escape was a minor setback, one he'd remedy soon.

"She was wrong." Naora said, eyes set on her scimitar.

"About what?" Shilara asked.

"My sword hand being slow." Naora answered as blood ran down her blade.

Ganon smiled to himself, that blonde brat and his Princess killed him or sealed him away in every life, but not this one...this is the end for them.

**oOo**

**_Sorry for the small amount of Link and Zelda! I promise the next chapters will be more focused on them! I hope you had enjoyed the read!_**

**_Chameloen Eyes: Thank you for pointing that! It annoys me too, so I went back and fixed it (among other things!) _**

**_I'm glad you're enjoying the read! I really wanted to give Link more of a backstory other than "some kid from some village" so I gave him friends, a family, and so on! His dreams about Zelda are his memories from other lives leaking through his mental dam into this life, and it is also, like you said, fates way of trying to motivate him to get out into the world to find her before evil makes it's move! By the time you've read up to this point the war's already begun, and I hope you approve so far! Thanks for the review!_**

**_Gerudospirit: I'm glad you enjoyed their interaction! I made sure to make this one a lot more meaningful, and I hope it wasn't too painful! Cia is really trying to help Erris turn his back on Ganon and his increasingly evil and psychopathic ways, and she's not giving up on that! Thank you for using the word "epic" to describe this! I've really been trying to make it a powerful story, and you flatter me so much with words like that! Also! I'm glad my attempt at comedy made it's mark! Thanks for reviewing! :)_**

**_Koolkat222: I;m so happy you liked my last chapter and looked forward to this one! :D I am DEFINITELY going to include Link bringing Zelda back to his home village to meet his family, and I will also definitely detail their reactions! It's just a matter of when. It will happen sooner rather than later though! Thanks for reviewing! You really are a kool kat! ;)_**

**_drazol: I hoped you would! I'll let you know if I get around to writing that up!_**

**_DeMoNzMaGiC: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked the read so far! Do you still have a ways to go? Or have you read up to this point? (if so I will be impressed with your reading speed.) Thanks for reviewing and I hope your enjoying my story!_**

**_Lady Kiridia: Nope! She isn't a psycho who's obsessed with Link...buuuut she was once! A happy ending would be nice for them, but you'll have to read on to see if that happens...and to see if Erris "pulls a Zuko"! :D _**

**_I'm sorry I shorted you on the fluff, I'm still kind of learning to write romantic/love scenes, as my forte' is action, but I'm committed to this, so I'll keep on trying! I hope I make you proud in the future! =]_**

**_I'm glad I didn't nerf Ganon's image, I really wanted to humanize him and make you and the other readers see him as person, and feel for him instead of just seeing him as an oh-so-evil plot device. I'm glad he is beyond the FMA homunculi...I love that show...but anyway, I'm still figuring out how to write the end for him without making things too painful, it's a challenge...and maybe I should stop trying haha._**

**_I love your outlook on Avatar! I have to admit, Zuko was always my favorite character, and I loved Azula for her ruthlessness and power, as you know!_**

**_Thanks for the review! ;D_**

**_Shout outs to DeMoNzMaGiC, Daicha, Lord Halchyon, KelseyRain, MaelaineMel, whitworth5274, and Chameloen Eyes for favoriting and following me and my story! You're all awesome!_**

**_If you see any grammar/syntax/continuity errors feel free to point them out so I can fix 'em up! Thanks for the read and best of luck!_**

**_-Prometheus17_**


	26. The Beginning of the End

Link caught the blade as it came down vertically, it's thin shape swiftly slicing through the air. He lunged forward, sword pointed directly in front of him as his opponent flipped their blade horizontally, catching his effortlessly.

"You've gotten slow." Zelda taunted as she twirled her rapier.

"I'm just going easy on you." Link responded as he leapt forward, fading back as Zelda swiped her blade through the air in front of him.

A vertical downwards strike was countered by a horizontal leftwards one, a stab countered by a diagonal upwards slash.

"Let's see if you remember this one." Link said, narrowing his eyes. He ran at full speed, and as soon as Zelda made her move, Link hit the floor, rolling to her side. He landed on one knee, pushing himself upwards, sword at the ready. Zelda barely had time to defend, her sword being knocked away with the force of Link's attack. The Hero righted himself and swung his sword downwards, only to have it caught by Zelda's rapier, to his surprise.

"Decent strategy." she said with a smile, "Now let's see if you remember _this one."_

Link smiled as he readied himself for her attack, only for a haze of smoke to envelop her.

"Zelda?!" Link called, alarmed. As he approached a small blade shot out of the mist, Link faded back, but the blade followed, and to his bewilderment, flew in circles around his sword. It wasn't long before Link noticed a glint, realizing the small blade was fastened to a length of what looked to be a string composed of transparent crystal. Link's pondering was cut short though, as the weapon tightened around his blade, pulling him towards the haze. Link pulled back, but soon felt his strength begin to fade as the smoke faded away, revealing a figure in the middle. Shock overtook him as he looked on...nothing could have prepared him for this. A smile worked it's way onto his face as Sheik stepped forward into a fighting stance.

"I remember this all too well." Link said with a smirk.

"I hoped you would." Zelda answered in a disguised masculine voice.

Link let go of his blade, allowing Zelda, or rather Sheik to pull it into her grasp. "Letting me have your blade? You must be pretty confident!" She called with what Link was sure was a smile under her mask.

Link darted forward as Zelda spun the weapon on the crystal thread, whilst spinning his blade in her other hand. He faded back out of the way of the blade, and hit the floor as the threaded weapon shot passed him. Righting himself he jumped up and grabbed a hold of the wrist that held the threaded weapon. He wrestled it away from her, only to have Sheik sweep his feet out from under him. He closed his eyes tight as he hit the ground, opening them to find Zelda, back in her female attire, holding his own blade to his neck. He crawled backwards, Zelda following along, a serious, almost angry looking expression on her face.

"I...you win." he said, feeling uneasy under such a gaze.

To his relief Zelda broke into a smile, "All the villains shall be jealous that I can frighten the "Hero of Legend" to such an extent."

Link jumped up, taking her in his arms, lifting her into the air with minimal effort. "And they will fear you accordingly." he replied, letting her back onto her feet.

"Shouldn't you be out in the training yards, preparing your team?" she asked with smile.

"Need me they do not, I fear!" Link said, falling back onto the bed with a mock grief.

"Link, I'm serious." Zelda responded with a smile, the Hero looking up to regard his betrothed.

"I've realized! It's just hard not to jest when you wear a smile such as that." he answered, leaning against one of the bed posts.

"Fine then." Zelda replied, forcing a scowl onto her face.

"Fearsome indeed." Link replied, "I've put Elgon in charge, he has a way of whipping recruits into shape, regardless of attitude. I know this first hand." Link answered.

Zelda sighed, letting her eyes fall to the ground. She couldn't explain it herself, but in the few times she had seen Link's former commander, she had found him...familiar, almost as if she had known him previously, in one life or another...but that was impossible.

"What's wrong?" Link asked, his playful demeanor diminishing.

"It's..just..." Zelda answered, she didn't want to trouble Link with her seeming familiarity with Elgon, as it was probably nothing more than a childhood memory, he was a former member of her father's personal guard after all, a fact not many were aware of. Zelda looked to Link, his worried expression breaking through her guard, she had to tell him something, and as there were a great many things that she thought about, it wasn't hard to select one. "Elgon's first words to you as he arrived were about the Zora force that is planning to march on Labrynna, that's almost all I'm hearing about these days, along with Princesss Kayala's constant talk of taking back her nation."

"Elgon didn't mean anything by it, he was just worried, Kallil and I were two of his best, he just doesn't want to see us lost...as Oreck already has been." Link said. He wanted to tell Zelda that Elgon had once taken on the role of father to her, but feared it was not the time, as she already worried about he and Audrik's safety so much, he mentally flinched as he remembered the rather recent tongue lashing she had given he and Oren about letting Audrik take part in the battle of Kokiri Forest.

"I've had the guards look for your friend...I'm sorry they haven't been able to locate him." Zelda said, leaning against Link.

"It's fine, he's hardheaded, so if he doesn't want to be found he probably won't be. It may take some time but he'll reveal himself. Besides! His whereabouts should not be of worry to you, as more pressing matters are to be attended to." Link said, scowling after realizing what he had just said.

"You sound like a Minister." Zelda replied with a laugh.

"Would you like me as a Minister? I could be one of those political types...and I have been in the past." Link said with a smile. He had been appointed to the council quite few times over his many lives, and had served as King in every one of them, taking pride in his position, even if others despised him for attaining it.

"I would like you as the King to my Queen." Zelda answered, placing a hand on Link's chest.

"All those nobles...they wouldn't like that, a commoner such as me ascending to the throne." Link said with a laugh, it had happened so often in his former lives that it had become somewhat of a joke between he and Zelda.

Zelda's face twisted into a frown, her brow furrowing. "House Gavan is already calling me an unfit ruler, saying that I was too weak to prevent the Battle of the Hyrule Castle...even though we kept it contained to the Great Hall." Zelda said. "Not to mention, that prat Rickard Gavan has become their patriarch after his father's death, something they also blame me for." she said in an angry tone.

"How could this possibly be any fault of yours?" Link asked curiously.

"He died during Prince Erris' attack on the Great Hall, he was found with a burn on the back of his neck...after being seated at the same table as Prince Erris himself." she answered.

"Calling that your fault is a stretch, how were you to know that the Prince of Labrynna is a pyschopathic monster who specializes in electricity based offensive magic?" Link asked.

"You're not helping, you know." Zelda said as Link fell back onto the bed.

"If it helps ease your suffering, I will travel to Gamelon and once again lay a thrashing of unholy proportions unto the Dragon Knight's backside." Link said with a laugh.

Zelda sat up quickly, looking at Link in a serious, and quite concerned manner. "You can't...you'd be completely cut off from the Triforce's power...you told me yourself that while in Termina you could barely feel it's presence, and survived mostly due to the power of those masks you had obtained."

Link flinched, the transformations were painful, but the respective abilities of the races he could turn into kept him alive in a place where the Triforce could not. "What you say is true, but my skill with the sword remains the same, plus, I'll have Trystane, Kallil, Elgon, Thrakon, and Aren with me, plus a generous compliment of our own soldiers and those of Termina." he said, attempting to reassure his Princess.

"We shall wait until Mayor Met and Chief Darmani have chosen to launch an offensive against the occupying forces of Holodrum, this is not our fight." Zelda answered, seemingly growing frustrated with his boldness. "Besides, our fight remains the same...the same as always." she said in a downcast tone.

Link flinched, it was true, their celestial assignment had always been to stop the real threat, which many times was a green skinned Gerudo man Link had developed quite a disdain for. "I haven't felt his presence yet." Link said, looking to Zelda.

"For all we know he may be controlling Erris, if that's true and he is in Labrynna the call of his Triforce piece would be weak, too weak for us to sense." she replied.

Link turned his head to his right, staring at the marble floor of Zelda's rather large bed chamber. He was sure, too sure actually, that he had been reborn into this era to combat the threat of Prince Erris and only Prince Erris, it troubled him greatly that Ganondorf lurked somewhere beyond, the Gerudo Sorcerer's power growing with every rebirth. "Well, pay no mind to him, you and I still have yet to make up for 17 years we spent apart, and in my opinion we still have to recoup for all the time lost during the Twilight invasion." Link said with a laugh.

"Indeed, we're always forced apart under the most unenviable of circumstances." she said with a small smile.

"Well, you didn't seem too interested when I was a wolf with a Twili imp riding on my back." Link said with a laugh.

Zelda's face fell, a sad expression coming forth. "I wonder what her life was like...Midna." Zelda said.

"If I were to guess, I'd think she brought peace and prosperity back to her realm." Link answered.

Zelda let out a short laugh, turning to Link, "You know, after the spell cast on her by Zant was broken...I became concerned, I saw the way you looked at her...it reminded me of the way you looked upon me." Zelda said, her smile fading.

Link sat upright, not having been aware of this. "Zelda, you're my Princess, my eternal love, my eyes, and my heart are only for you! Midna was a great friend to me, but not for one moment did I forget about you, not for one moment did I not miss you, and not for one moment, did I hesitate when Midna and I set out to break the barrier around the castle, and save you." he said, taking her hand in his.

Zelda locked her gaze with his, blinking away tears that formed in the corner of her eyes. "I have since realized." she said, moving to lock her lips with his.

Link pulled her closer as she did, one of her legs moving across his as they lied back. "And I could not be happier." he said with a smile.

The two interlocked mouths once again, moving against one another. Link pulled his arms through his sleeves, forcing his top off, as Zelda pulled on a silver string, her dress coming undone and falling to the floor. Link watched as he slid off his trousers, Zelda delicately undoing her underclothes. As Zelda let each piece of clothing fall to the floor, Link took off the last of his, Zelda blushing as she took in the sight, Link doing the same with a small a small smile. He picked her up, and with a twirl they landed on the bed, their uncovered skin making contact.

"You needn't envy anyone." Link breathed quietly.

"Neither do you, "Hero"." Zelda said with a smile.

Link breathed in sharply as she reached down, taking a delicate, yet firm grasp of him. He in turn answered by gently applying his fingers to one breast. Their eyes met, and soon closed as they placed their lips together. Zelda tugged, Link moving further onto the bed, his knees digging in the mattress as he and Zelda continued their "game". Link smiled as Zelda guided him closer, with a careful push he found himself inside of her, Zelda taking a hard grasp of the blankets around them as he did so. Placing his forehead against hers, he continued the thrusting motions, he breasts rubbing against his bare chest. Link pressed his lips against Zelda's, their tongues meeting at his did so, their bodies becoming warm with the vigorous activity.

Zelda pushed with her legs, finding her place on top of him. She moved up and down slowly, Link's breathing growing heavier as she did so, the warmness of her thighs adding to the sensation. Link grabbed a hold of her hips, pulling her close as he pushed against her, Zelda, gritting her teeth. Link arched his back as she moved up, forcing himself deeper into her. Zelda breathed in sharply, levitating the two for a moment. Link sat up, embracing Zelda as he pulled them over onto their sides. Link thrust in as Zelda moved up and down, their bodies rubbing together, bare skin on bare skin. Link pulled Zelda close as they grew closer to a near simultaneous climax.

"Link..." Zelda breathed.

"Zelda" Link answered.

In this moment, they cared for nothing else but the pleasure they felt with one another.

**oOo**

Zelda toweled herself off, wet strands of golden hair falling across her fair skin. Link vigorously dried himself as he looked at her, the two smiling as their gazes met. He dropped the cloth he held, and wrapped his arms around Zelda from behind, leaning his head against hers.

"We have had too many moments like this." he said as he closed his eyes.

"Agreed." Zelda answered as she reached her arms back, placing her hands on his damp skin.

"I promise I won't ever let it come that close again..." Link said, his voice wavering for a moment.

Zelda turned and embraced him, knowing of what he spoke. She looked down at her bare form, finding a large scar on her chest where Erris' blade had broken through her sternum. The Princess clenched her fists, she tried not to be angry with the Prince, misguided as he was, but it was difficult, he had almost taken her away from her people, who in a short amount of time would need her more than ever, but what brought her more pain was the fact that Link had almost lost her. She knew the pain of losing one you love all too well, the memory of Link's demise at Ganon's hands 8 lives ago greeting her harshly, her anger only growing after she recalled the golem incident, Erris having almost ended Link's life with the stone giant. "Neither of us are going to fall to those who stand against us, I know this." Zelda reassured Link.

"After Ganon killed me...all those centuries ago...I awoke in my next life completely unaware of who I was...I lived with my uncle, a carpenter in the small village of Maplecrest, when I remembered, I ran to you, I thought of all the pain you must have gone through, I couldn't stand to be apart from you for one more moment." he said, his voice wavering as he held her close.

"The joy I felt upon our reunion was unmatched by any I have ever felt, you may be sure of this." Zelda said as she embraced her Hero tightly, Link returning the embrace.

**oOo**

Link ran down the many flights of stairs, careful not to lose his balance, he had lost track of time, his team had been waiting for him for nearly an hour. Rushing throughout the halls, servants and other courtiers moved aside, some bowing and uttering "Hero." as he moved passed. He rounded a corner, throwing himself to the side, and subsequently falling to the floor as he almost collided with a small scholarly looking man.

"I'm so sorry, let me help you." the man said reaching to Link.

"No, no, it's my fault." Link said as he righted himself. He was stunned to find himself face to face with Shad, not believing his own eyes as he adjusted his footing.

The man gasped, bowing hastily, "Hero! If I had known it was you...I'd...I'd...I'd..." he stammered, looking at Link in shock.

"Shad?" Link asked, confusion sweeping over him.

The man stopped his stammering, looking at Link first in confusion, then in fascination. "One of my ancestors was named Shad...my family is very proud of the fact we're descended from him..as he..he..was in the resistance that helped topple the evil that plagued the land! You knew him?" the man asked excitedly.

"I did, he was...a brave man." Link said with brief hesitation.

The man extended his hand, locking eyes with Link. "It is an honor to meet you, Hero, I am Edward, one of the many minds in the Royal Family's employ." he said with a grin.

"I'd expect just as much from any of Shad's family...what do you do here?" Link asked inquisitively.

"I work to translate historic documents sometimes, for record keeping and such, but mostly I am an engineer." he answered.

"An engineer?" Link asked, amused.

"Indeed, I am under contract to develop better armaments and technology for Hyrule's military, not to mention keep the plumbing and other systems in order...but that's not specifically my department." he said with a laugh.

"I'll pay you a visit and see what you have, sometime." Link said with a smile.

Edward looked at Link, a grin taking over his face. "Say, in all the old legends, you were said to be in possession of a "hookshot" or "clawshot" type device...is this accurate?"

"It is." Link answered, raising an eyebrow at the man.

"Well then, I'd be honored if you'd allow me to build you one, an improved one!" Edward said enthusiastically,

"I think I just might take you up on that offer." Link replied, having yet to find a device such as that in this era, being unsure of the fate of his last hookshot, knowing it probably had wasted into oblivion by now anyway.

"Thank you, Hero!" Edward said, his face suddenly twisting into an alarmed looking expression as he dug into his pack.

"Is everything alright?" Link asked as he watched him.

"Indeed, indeed...you spoke First Age Hylian dialect, did you not?" he asked.

"I did." Link answered curiously.

"I'd be greatly appreciative if you could translate...this!" Edward said as he removed a piece of aged looking parchment from his bag.

Link looked at it, knowing from the way it appeared that it was not a forgery. "Where did you find this?"

"A man recently purchased a property in Old Castle Town and found it hidden in a wall." Edward answered,

"I can see why it was hidden." Link answered, looking over the small document. "This is a manifest of a bomb shop's stock...legal and illegal."

"Fascinating! Does it say anything about current events?!" Edward asked excitedly.

"No...I can't say it does...it's a just a stock manifest, not much more, and if I'm not mistaken, the date marks this as 10 ACW, meaning that this dates back to the Mythical Age...as it's called." Link said, thinking it offensive he'd become thought of as a myth by some...such as Thrakon.

"10 years after the first Hyrulean Civil War?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"Indeed, that's what it says." Link answered.

"Fascinating." Edward breathed.

"It's been a pleasure, but I must be moving on!" Link called as he started down the hallway.

"Thank you!" Edward called.

Link ran down the last flight of stairs, making his way out into the sun, the rolling green hills of Hyrule field visible in the distance.

"Well if it isn't our fearless leader." Trystane said as Link turned, finding his teammates leaning against the wall outside.

"If you were still under my command, I'd have you running to the next village and back for making us wait this long." Elgon remarked.

"Sorry." Link said with a laugh, placing his hand on the back of his head.

"Seeing as you didn't show up for training, did we really have to wait for you?" Kallil asked.

"Yes, you did." Link answered, "It's about time I tell you why we're all here, only Trystane and Elgon have been made aware of our purpose so far, and I seek to mend that. The talk of the town has been all about the Zora of different nationalities and tribes unifying into one, with the intent of marching on Labrynna, as you know, this isn't something we approve of...our purpose is to head them off at the meeting of Zora's River and Hylia's River, and stop them, by any means necessary."

"Shouldn't we just allow them to do what it is they've set out to? For all we know they might be capable of bringing down Erris." Aren said as he left his place on the wall.

"The council does not wish to risk provoking him into launching even more attacks in our territory. We know his forces are greater than ours, and with his abilities it's likely the Zora force won't stand a chance, and the last thing we need at this moment is to lose 2000 of our number. We plan to attack eventually, but only when we've severed Erris' ties to the dark magic he commands." Link answered.

"If I'm correct, this is how it always starts...the great evil that threatens our land first cripples the Gorons and Zora, so we have no allies to help us fight." Elgon said, nodding towards Link.

"We're not going to be seeing many more of those Black Knights, are we?" Thrakon asked as he leaned back.

"Chances are that we will have many more dealings with them." Link answered, narrowing his eyes at the former sellsword.

"We should discuss this with the Princess." Elgon said, stepping towards Link.

"We will soon, she's holding a private council with Princess Kayala at the moment, concerning the state of Gamelon and such." Link replied.

The five other warriors nodded, following Link as he started back towards the castle. They were a strange bunch, an older man with silver hair and eyes, a sellsword, a Knight, a Guardsmen, and a Sheikah, but Link believed in them, it had been a rare occasion on which he had his own team, the most recent occurrence being during the Twilight Invasion, with the Resistance.

"So what now? I'd like to try some of that wine the nobles speak so highly of." Thrakon said with a laugh.

"I second that!" Trystane called out.

Link turned, ready to agree, when a sharp sound breached the peaceful night air surrounding them. Numerous courtiers who lingered in the Castle's courtyard spun their heads in confusion, and others ran, some startled by the sudden loud noise, others because they knew what it meant.

"The alarm!" Aren yelled, unsheathing his sword and breaking into a run.

"They weren't lying when they said those Sheikah are fast on the draw!" Thrakon yelled.

Link didn't bother turning as he and his team caught up with Aren, soon falling in with a large contingent of guards making their way to the area of the breach.

"What's going on?!" Link asked a Guard as they ran.

"I...I don't know! The alarm was set off by one of us!" the Guard yelled in response.

Link felt the familiar feeling of dread coming over him, if it was set off by a guard, that would mean something had likely infiltrated the Castle, and did so without setting off the magical security measures that had been taken. The only being to make it through the improved defenses was the fairy Proxi, and even she could only make it through the outer defenses before being caught. Whatever made it in was powerful enough to evade both the inner and outer defenses, Link scowled at the thought of what it could be...Erris...the Dragon Knight...the Dark Wizard...or maybe even Ganondorf himself.

Link, his team, and the guards they were with entered the room. Captain Viscen was already present, as well as a team of healers.

"What's going on?" Kallil asked, attempting to see over the crowd.

"It's a girl." one of the guards said in disbelief.

Link pushed his way through the crowd. Lying on the floor was a tan skinned woman with white hair, she looked scarcely older than he. It didn't take him long, or anyone else for that matter, to notice she was lying in a crimson puddle, blood still seeping from her neck as the healers did their best to stop the flow.

"I sense great power in her." Elgon said quietly, making sure only Link heard.

"What happened to her?" Trystane asked as he joined them.

"I'd more like to know who she is, where she's from, and how she got in." an authoritative female voice said from behind them.

Link turned to see Impa approaching, followed closely by Zelda, Audrik, Oren, Lemuria, Princess Kayala, and her Guardian, Sir Gabriel.

Zelda ran to Link's side, looking down at the woman in front of them.

"Stay back, Princess!" Impa called.

"I seriously doubt she's of any harm, in this state." Lemuria replied, looking down at the injured sorceress.

Link and Zelda made their way closer, both staying silent, thinking the same thing. The Woman's eyes fell on Link, then quickly darted to Zelda, the guards around her, and back to Link.

"You..." she breathed, her eyes staying on Link.

"It can't be her, her skin...her hair...her eyes..." Zelda said, looking to Link.

It was something they both thought, but even though she looked much different, the magical power they sensed within her, and of course the identical facial structure all but confirmed her identity. During the age of the King of Darkness, Link and Zelda had been aided by a strange girl who claimed to be from Faron Woods, she was powerful, and a great aid to the both of them, not to mention a friend they could trust...they had few of those. After the final battle though, when he and Zelda began their relationship anew, she disappeared, never to be seen again...until now.

"Lana?" Link asked in disbelief.

Zelda shot him a concerned glance.

"Look!" one of the guards cried out.

All around them guards looked up, their jaws dropping. Some lost their grip on their weapons, while others held theirs high, as if to protect themselves.

Link and Zelda looked down as the sorceress spoke again, the healers that tended to her attempting to calm her. "They're...they're coming." she stammered.

The Hero and the Princess turned their gazes skyward, along with the rest of the room's occupants.

Through the ceiling's large skylight, the moon was easily visible, tonight it was full, a strange red glow overtaking it, three enormous comets circling it.

"Small...Goddess..." Zelda heard from behind her.

She spun around to find no one other than her brother, Castle Guards, Impa, Lemuria, and Oren, dismissing what she heard as the result of a stressful day.

Audrik walked up to his sister and the Hero, gaze remaining locked with the night sky. "Sister...what is this?" he asked, a tinge of fear to his voice.

"The beginning...of the end." Elgon answered, many in the room turning to face him.

The severity of the situation was anything but lost on Link, the Hero spinning on his heels to face the doorway behind him.

"Link! Where are you going?" Zelda asked.

He turned to face his Princess, eyes set in determination, "If I'm to stop this, I'll need the Master Sword." he said with a small grin, it's purpose mostly being to reassure his betrothed. Zelda raised her hand, Triforce of Wisdom glowing radiantly, with Link raising his hand in response, his Triforce of Courage doing the same.

"Be safe, my love." Zelda said, Link taking her hand.

"I will, I promise you that." he answered.

Elgon continued looking to the sky, the red glow that overtook the moon, and the comets that suddenly orbited it...he had seen it once before...before he failed...

**oOo**

**_Alright! A very Link and Zelda centric chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I tried my best to write in some romance, and I hope you enjoyed that too! With this chapter, we're four parts away from the close of part two! This has been quite the journey, and I thank you for joining me on it! You all keep me going and inspire me to write, thank you!_**

**_Gerudospirit: I'm glad you liked the flashback to Elgon/Gaepora's past, I wanted to show what life (his in particular) was like before Lanayru was turned into a lifeless desert! And yes, Erris is a tough save, he's arrogant, angry, slightly naive, and in a way afraid. Manipulating him was effortless for Ganon, especially with his demonic brother, quite literally, on the inside! Cia's story isn't over yet though, it was very hard for her to admit to Erris that she once was enamored with the man her son sees as a rival, but thought it would improve their relationship if she were honest, but Ganon wasn't going to let that happen. I'm glad you also liked the HW reference! Thanks for the review! =D_**

**_As always, feel free to point out any mistakes I've made within the realms of grammar, syntax, or continuity, so I can fix them immediately!_**

**_Thanks to Dudette33 for following and favoriting my story, and thanks to Gerudospirit for adding me to her favorite author's list! You both are awesome, and I mean that!_**

**_I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter! Thank you for reading!_**

**_As always, stay safe and and best of luck to you all!_**

**_-Prometheus17 _**


	27. Quest for the Legendary Blade

Erris briskly walked across the Royal Dining Room, toward the balcony that overlooked the courtyard. He had opened it up greatly, torn out the bushes and trees, and demolished the many walls and structures that once ran across it's area, all this in order to oversee the vast army he was building. As he grew closer he could easily hear the sounds of thousands of feet of various mass and size marching over the grounds, readying themselves for war. The Prince had donned a newly forged suit of black battle armor, the Ambi family crest remaining in the center of the chest piece, he slowly stopped, looking down at it, Erris Zoreth Ambi, first of his name and rightful ruler of the land of Labrynna...that was all he thought he was for most of his life, but now...now he ruled Holodrum, seeing as his uncle had been captured, and he didn't care too much about retrieving him. He even ruled Gamelon now, with only Termina and Hyrule left standing against him. Erris started forward again, he had made so much of himself, but still couldn't forget what his mother had told him, he had power over the Gate of Souls, whatever that was...but part of him refused to even believe in it, as it was probably part of a ploy she concocted to lull him into a false sense of security and do away with him. The Prince halted again, it just didn't make sense, he remembered so clearly, meeting his Mother in the Great Maku Tree's meadow, and how she attacked him, knocking him unconscious with a powerful blast of energy...yet he had no injuries consistent with an energy attack, not to mention, his mother assaulting him during their second meeting, and not killing him in his bed chamber while he least expected it made even less sense. As he pondered this, a feeling akin to a blade piercing his forehead overtook him. Erris grasped his head tightly, fell to his knees, and grit his teeth, attempting to stave it off, only to have the pain diminish as a hand grasped his shoulder.

"Prince, shall I call for a healer?" Ganon asked in an unusually calm tone.

"No...it was just a passing pain." Erris asked as he rose to his feet, closing the distance between he and the balcony.

"Great, so can we get on with this? The sooner the battle, the better." Shilara remarked from behind them.

"Must you always be so obsessed with bloodshed?" Naora asked, an annoyed tone to her voice.

Erris and Ganon ignored the conversation as they emerged onto the balcony, standing high above the the assembled force below.

"There you are, late as usual! You always fail to give me the respect I deserve!" the Blin Emperor growled upon seeing Erris and Ganon. The Blin Emperor was a terrifying sight to behold, being at least 4 meters tall, with dark purple skin, a boar like face, and a strip of white hair that extended from his head all the way down his back, with his forearms and lower legs also being covered in it.

"Calm yourself, you are aware your still receiving a much better deal than you deserve." Ganon said, looking up at the beast.

The Blin Emperor snorted before turning forward again, his brow furrowed in annoyance.

"Could you please lift that up, your damaging stonework that's worth more than every creature under your command." Erris said, indicating the enormous mace the Blin Emperor dragged behind him.

"I don't take orders from small creatures like you." The Emperor growled at Erris.

Erris openly gritted his teeth, electricity beginning to stir across his body, the pale blue of Mahlik's eyes taking over his, the Blin Emperor immediately complying with Erris's wish.

"Glorious, is it not?" Ganon asked with a grin as they looked over the force assembled below them.

"Indeed." Erris answered, "How many are we?" The Prince asked, turning towards Minister Ryos, having barely noticed the man standing off to side until recently.

"Well." Minister Ryos began as he stepped forward. "We have 1,723 Bulblins, 970 Moblins, 1,500 Garo, 3,000 of our own men, and 1,500 of Holodrum's. But that is not all quite yet, we've come to an agreement with the Lizalfos and Dinolfos tribes, they've sent a force of 1,200 that will be arriving at nightfall." The Minister answered, bowing to Erris before moving back.

The Prince looked down with a broad smile, the Zora numbered little more than 2,000, and he already had nearly 10,000 under his command. Ganon had offered him a force of 400 Black Knights, but Erris rejected this, only allowing 1 Black Knight per unit, as the Black Knights only answered to Ganon, and putting that large a number of those loyal to Ganon in the field could be detrimental if the Gerudo Sorcerer were to terminate their alliance mid-battle.

"By the Goddess of Sand! Those fish don't stand a chance!" Shilara yelled gleefully. "Tell them to leave some for me!" she continued, looking at Erris and her brother with a manic smile.

"You'll get what you desire, you can be sure of that." Erris said with a smirk.

Ganon said nothing as he swept his eyes over the legions in front of him, it had been long since he felt like this. It reminded him of all the times the Hero and Princess had thwarted him, all the times his armies had crumbled after his defeat...it would be different this time, in this life there were more to command, and he already had two pieces of the Anteforce, one more and he'd be unstoppable.

**oOo**

Sir Trystane looked on at Sir Mathias, eagerly awaiting his reply. It was a simple proposition really, all he asked was that he join the Hero's Team, and put the past behind them, but the other Knight was seemingly having trouble doing so.

"Come now, Mathias, this can't be that hard of a decision." Trystane said, a rather upbeat tone to his voice.

"It was three years you know, three years I spent doing my best to earn the Princess's hand, but in one day, he has all of her affection." Mathias replied. He knew exactly why it was she and the Hero became romantically involved so quickly, he knew of the old legends, and he knew there was a possibility that this era's Zelda could be _the _Zelda, the Princess of Destiny, so to speak, but he always pushed those thoughts aside, believing it to be against chance that she be her. It was always the fear of a Hylian Princess's suitors that she be the Princess legends spoke of, the Hero's Princess, for they knew they stood no chance when he was present.

"Mathias, you are my oldest friend indeed, you have seen me through my childhood, my teenage years, and into my adulthood with I doing the same for you! Thus I think I owe it to you to say this; you are being quite immature about the whole situation, and you should act like the respectable Knight I know you to be." Trystane stated.

Mathias looked taken aback, locking eyes with his old friend. "Immature?! How so!?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

"I did not mean to sound so harsh, what I meant to say was; the Hero and Princess are reborn repeatedly, with only one another to truly understand the situation they're in, and needing one another to fight whatever threat has arisen. The Hero and the Princess are the celestial priority, a pair the Goddesses themselves chose! This has happened to many a suitor in the years the Princess has been reborn, but those that were rejected moved on with their lives, some even making names for themselves without being the husband of the Princess! You can make a name for yourself! Come! Save Hyrule with us!" Trystane exclaimed, conviction saturating his words.

"As rousing as your speech was, I find myself mostly unmoved." Mathias answered, staring straight ahead.

"Don't sulk around like this, my friend! I seem to recall you laughing at a certain joke of mine about the Hero soon outranking us due to his planned marriage to the Princess, after his statement about being of equal rank! Do you not remember?" Trystane asked.

"On the contrary, I remember all too well, I thought it quite insensitive, but I wished to be polite." Mathias answered, shooting Trystane an unamused glance.

Trystane at once dropped his friendly, joyful demeanor, his friend's morose disposition frustrating him greatly. "Listen, if you want to act like a lovesick child, I'll allow you to do so, but when you find yourself ready to be an adult, I will be waiting. The Hero is a very forgiving and noble man, he will gladly re-extend his invitation if you decide that defending your homeland in a more active capacity is a wise idea. The hour of our departure grows near, I must take my leave, feel better, old friend." Trystane responded before turning, making his way towards the chamber the others would be soon to gather in.

"Good luck." Mathias called after his friend. The Knight dropped his gaze to the ground. He was truly upset about Zelda's attention being taken off of him completely, but mostly he found it hard to face his friend and the Hero because he was ashamed. It was only two days ago he was approached in the market by the traitorous Minister Ryos himself, Mathias had gone to draw his sword, but realized the Minister had picked the location due to the large amount of people, bringing the threat level to a minimum. After asking the disgraced politician what he wanted, Mathias was offered his very own region to govern, and possibly even the Princess if he was able to retrieve the Scepter of Gamelon, and bring it to Prince Erris.

As sinister a proposition as it was, he had accepted, feeling fate had cheated him, but after his talk with his friend, he wasn't so sure he could do what had been asked of him. He wanted to be honorable, he wanted to do what was right, and this wasn't right. Still though, he found himself walking along various hallways, through gardens, and circling the Great Hall, watching Princess Kayala and her Knight, Sir Gabriel constantly, waiting for an opening. He did not wish to kill the Knight, let alone Princess Kayala, but he feared what would happen if he went back on the deal he had made...

**oOo**

Cia stared up at the ceiling, it was nothing out of the ordinary, for some reason she even expected the ceilings in the Castle to be grandiose examples of royal architecture, but found only the walls, the rugs, and the baseboards to be luxurious looking, which was more than she could say about her Temple in the Valley of Seers.

The wound inflicted on her by Naora had been sealed quite quickly with the Royal Healer's aid, a white scar being left in place of it. She tried to think back to what had happened in the Great Maku Tree's Meadow, but the memories were painful...somehow Ganondorf had turned her own son against her...he had been so close...so close to seeing that what he was doing was wrong, but alas her efforts were foiled by the Demon Lord. Cia shifted, moving the sheets down to her knees as she attempted to swivel her legs out of the bed she lay in. She needed to escape, return to Labrynna and save her son, and she couldn't do so as a prisoner of the Hylians, something she knew herself to be, even if the guards told her she was only being confined to this chamber so she could heal.

"You know, it's bad manners to run away from someone that helped you before thanking them." a soft, yet strong voice said.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Princess, but I really must take my leave." Cia answered, pulling herself to her feet, the white nightgown that had been given to her swishing around her feet.

"You came to us for help, and now you refuse it..._Lana?"_ Zelda asked pointedly.

Cia felt a sharp twinge of pain of pain as the words hit her, she hadn't realized Zelda could recognize her like this, as different as she was. "You have me mistaken for someone else, possibly another of my tribe." " Cia answered, looking away from the Princess.

"Lana, I know it's you, I can sense your energies, they're identical to what I knew to be yours all those centuries ago." Zelda answered, looking to her old ally. It had been the era before the Age of the Twilight Invasion that Lana had appeared as a defender of Faron Woods, quickly aligning herself with Link and Zelda against the usurper Lokai Shalkkon, otherwise known as the "King of Darkness".

"I'm sorry to have troubled you with my presence...I had no where else to go." Cia admitted, lifting her gaze to meet the Princess's, her snow white fringe barely above her eyes.

"When you disappeared, Link and I feared for your life, we had thought Lokai had survived the final battle and claimed you...when we realized that was not the case we searched for you." Zelda said, her eyes set on the Sorceress.

Cia ducked her head again, she had run because the Hero had chosen the Princess without a moment of thought. She thought if she inserted herself into one of his lives, showed him her strength and fought alongside him he may choose her, he may show her the love she desired, but such was not the case, thus she fled, going back to her home in the Valley of Seers. "You know why I ran, I can tell because you came here alone, without the Hero." Cia said quietly.

Zelda tensed slightly, clenching a fist. "True...but even though you fought for Link, I still thought of you as a friend." the Princess responded.

"Tell me, you were afraid, weren't you? You saw that he and I had been fighting together for quite some time and feared we had grown close, did you not? And that is why you did not bring him here today?" Cia asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Link has other important duties, while he's eager to find out what happened to you after the Age of the King of Darkness, he must fulfill them." Zelda answered quietly.

"I didn't think you to be the jealous type." Cia remarked.

"Is this how you treat one who has saved you life?!" Zelda exclaimed, becoming impatient with her guest.

"I...I'm sorry." Cia answered. While she had moved on, some of the envious feelings she held towards Zelda still remained, and manifested themselves in such a way. "I came to you because I need your aid...you and the Hero are the only ones who can help. Years ago I met King Lannis of Labrynna and his brother Lawrence, together they convinced me to help them take Hyrule...at the time I still desired the Hero for myself, and I thought helping them would allow me obtain him..." Cia said, trailing off.

Zelda stepped back, her heart racing, "The war with Labrynna...it was you...you orchestrated it...how could you?" she asked.

"Please, hear me out!" Cia exclaimed, tears coming to her eyes, "When I met Lannis, I saw him as a means to and end, but it wasn't long before I saw him as more, I realized he was a man that made his own fate, and chose his own destiny. I fell in love with him and he with I, it wasn't long before we bore a child..." Cia trailed off, locking eyes with the Princess.

Zelda gasped sharply, holding her hands to her chest, she couldn't believe it, but at the same time it made all the sense in the world...Erris's magical abilities were advanced, even without Mahlik's power, he was a sorcerer of extreme prowess, as was Lana. "You're...Erris's...mother?!" Zelda asked, eyes wide.

"I am." Cia answered, sitting on the bed behind her. "He softened my heart...I wanted to raise him, show him how to be good ruler, and help atone for my hand in the war with Hyrule...but HE forced me away...I had to leave to ensure his survival...and now Erris is in danger..." Cia continued, closing her eyes tightly.

"He?" Zelda asked, a chill traversing her spine.

Cia looked up, her eyes communicating to Zelda exactly what she meant.

The Princess felt her heart speed up, her mind racing, he was back, Ganondorf had truly returned.

"If we help you save Erris from whatever it is you speak of...will you aid us in defeating Ganondorf?" Zelda asked, narrowing her eyes at Cia, her determination obvious.

Cia returned the gesture, meeting Zelda's gaze, "I will, I promise that on my life."

**oOo**

Link descended the ladder into the wine cellar, looking for something to possibly celebrate with before marching to what may be one of the most dangerous tasks he had ever taken up. Extending his leg, he felt his foot brush the floor, letting go as soon as he was sure he was at the bottom.

Darkness surrounded him, it was black as pitch, and seemingly just as thick. He pulled out a lantern, quickly inhaling through his nose to detect possible alcohol vapor, the last thing he wished to due today was set fire to himself and the Castle. Satisfied with the results of his impromptu inspection, Link lit his lantern, turning around to see what was stocked behind him. As he turned he almost missed it, but soon enough his mind registered another occupant in the room.

"Ah!" Link exclaimed, drawing his sword as he stumbled backwards, lowering it when he realized the individual was none other than Prince Audrik.

"Hero...I have to admit, I sometimes question how you've survived all of your previous lives." the Prince said, an unamused tone marking his voice.

"Shut up." Link said as he took a seat across from Audrik.

"You, I could have you executed for saying that to me." The Prince said with a smirk.

"We both know you wouldn't dare, you'd anger the Goddesses, and even worse, your sister." Link replied.

"True, true, I jest though, I wish not to execute anyone, just to have some time alone." the Prince admitted.

"I'll assume that's why you were sitting down here in the dark." Link replied.

"Indeed, Hero." Audrik answered plainly, looking off at a barrel of wine across from him.

"What's got you this way?" Link inquired, having become concerned over the Prince's unusual disposition.

"Oh, you know...my sister's constant worrying, having to hide my relationship with Lemuria from Oren, my most trusted friend and her father, and the fact that Lemuria believes I harbor lustful feelings towards Princess Kayala, who, while beautiful, still pales in comparison to Lemuria...not to mention the Sheikah's great battle prowess is only matched by their skill in bed." Audrik said with a broad smile.

"I've realized, there was a certain lifetime, in which, if I recall correctly, your sister was a quarter Shiekah." Link said, returning Audrik's now dying smile.

"Mr. Link, I did not need to know this." he said as rolled his eyes back.

"And I did not not need to be informed about your encounters with Impa's daughter." Link said, pointing at Audrik.

"True, my apologies, Great Hero of Legend." Audrik said with a sarcastic bow.

Link furrowed his brow for a moment, before looking around, "In your experiences, what's best for a possible suicide mission?" he asked, scanning the room.

"The King James variety." Audrik answered almost immediately.

"I assume you've tried it before?" Link asked, though the answer was obvious.

"How do you think I face an angry Sheikah woman?" Audrik asked with laugh.

Before Link could reply, the Triforce mark on the back of his hand began to glow brightly, the Triforce of Wisdom emitting a brilliant gold glow alongside it's companion. "I have to go." Link said, a look of urgency on his face.

"What is it?" Audrik asked, watching Link rapidly ascend the ladder.

Making his way to the top, he heard Audrik pull himself out of the cellar, before falling onto his stomach. Paying no mind to this, Link raced forwards, Zelda usually only called him through the Triforce if she was in danger, and if that was the case, he did not wish to have the Prince slowing him down. Quickly he rounded a corner, breaking into a sprint to the furthest room. Throwing the door open, he found Zelda, standing straight, looking at him in a severe manner.

"What is it? What's going on?" Link asked urgently.

"I met with Lana." Zelda said quietly.

"She's awake? I should speak to her!" Link insisted, heading towards the door.

"No!" Zelda exclaimed, quickly placing a hand over her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Link asked, slowly making his way to Zelda.

"Yes...it's just...Lana's not at all who we thought she was." Zelda said, casting her gaze downwards.

"...How so?" Link said.

"Her name is actually Cia, she's a 1,200 year old sorceress who's been watching us throughout our lifetimes...she posed as Lana in order to be with you...fleeing when you chose me." Zelda explained.

Link couldn't believe it, it was a rare moment that he was fooled like this. "So why is she here?" he asked, confusion growing inside of him.

"She needs our help." Zelda stated.

"With what?" Link inquired, growing exasperated.

"Saving her son...Prince Erris." Zelda replied, her gaze locking with Link's.

The Hero felt paralyzed for a moment, his mouth agape. "Erris is Lana's son?! That's impossible!" Link exclaimed.

"Link, think about his magical abilities, you've seen him fight without Mahlik's aid, he's far beyond even some of our greatest sorcerers, the only other person we've met with power like his is Lana." Zelda responded, walking towards Link.

"So...is it she who has been behind all of these attacks on our land? And now for some reason she thinks she and her son have gone too far and wants to stop him?" Link inquired, an aggressive tone marking his voice.

"No..." Zelda answered quietly. "According to her, she was forced away during Erris's childhood by Erris's father's advisor and councilman...Ganondorf..."

Link tensed as he heard the name, feeling adrenaline beginning to fill his veins. It had been long since his last clash with Ganon in this reality, but only a short while since his ill fated confrontation with the Ganondorf native to the strange dimension he was forced to visit by the Hero's Shade. "It would seem retrieving the Master Sword is no longer an optional endeavor." Link stated.

Zelda bridged the gap between them quickly, wrapping her arms around the Hero's shoulders. "Come back safely." she said, a smile remaining on her face even as the thoughts of what could happen entered her mind.

"In all of our lives, we always came back to one another...and I don't plan to change that any time soon." Link assured Zelda as he held her closer.

Zelda flinched as she recalled Ganon's cowardly assault on Link during the era of King Mikael, but chose not to mention it, she had to be strong, and he needed to know she believed in him, for this was when it all starts, the moment the Princess and the Hero must temporarily go separate ways in order to fulfill the purposes they were born for, to end the threat to Hyrule. "You are the sword and I am the shield." Zelda said.

"I keep evil outside while you keep the peace within." Link answered. It was an old colloquialism that had popped up long ago, Link couldn't remember when he first heard it, but knew that it was used by the people of Hyrule to reassure themselves in times of turmoil..."The Hero is the sword and the Princess is the shield, he keeps evil outside while she keeps the peace within." Link recited in his head.

"Is it time?" Zelda asked, looking at Link worriedly.

"I fear we must act quickly." Link answered reluctantly.

The Hero and the Princess drew closer to each other, sharing a kiss before leaving the room, heading for the Great Hall.

**oOo**

"Seriously, does he ever show up on time?" Thrakon asked, shooting a frustrated gaze towards one of the many entrances into the massive room.

"The Hero is a man of honor, he'll be here, probably just paying the Princess one last visit before our grand adventure, he is." Sir Trystane said confidently, looking up to the enormous, Triforce emblazoned tapestry hanging over the main entrance.

"You've always believed in this stuff, haven't you?" Thrakon asked, locking eyes with Trystane.

"My parents always told me the stories of the Golden Goddesses, the Hero, the Princess, and the Sages. Belief in the legends is deeply ingrained into me, you can imagine how I felt when the Hero emerged, and the Princess Zelda I'd been serving turned out to be _the _Princess Zelda." Trystane said with a grin.

"I wish I could be as certain as you." Thrakon replied.

"You're still skeptical, even after all we've seen?" Trystane responded.

"It's hard to deny, but those doubts pull at me, I sometimes wonder if that Triforce mark on his hand was just a magic trick." Thrakon said, furrowing his brow.

"And if it's not? Trystane inquired.

"Then I really should start praying." Thrakon said with a smirk.

Kallil moved away from his two teammates, he never said it, but he felt like the odd man out, the team was comprised of a knight, a skilled mercenary, a former "King's Guard", and a Sheikah Guardian, but he, he was just a guardsmen who was lucky enough to know the Hero and knew how to use a bow. As he walked away his worries grew, aside from his teammates not really feeling too much like...well...teammates, Oreck was still out there somewhere, hiding away for the Goddesses know why.

"Need some help with the sigils?" Elgon called to the nearby Minister Tonbridge.

The Minister of Sorcery and many of those that worked under his authority had been set on the task of creating a powerful trans-location circle, a 12 pointed star sitting in the middle.

"Bite your tongue, Elgon, you're a Knight, not a sorcerer." Minister Tonbridge shot.

Kallil walked over to his former instructor, as he was the most familiar face currently in the room.

"Former Knight." Elgon corrected as he strode towards the other man.

Kallil continued forward, only to have his shoulder grabbed from behind, whirling around, he found himself face to face with none other than the Prince.

"Kallil Trevin, correct?" Audrik asked as he extended a hand.

"Um, yes, that'd be me." Kallil said taking the Prince's hand.

"It's an honor, any friend of the Hero is indeed a friend of mine, in fact, I believe we fought together in Kokiri Forest, did we not?" the Prince asked with a wide grin.

"I believe we did...my Lord." Kallil said with a bow.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, we are friends here, not a ruler and his subject." Audrik said as he turned towards his Sheikah guardian. "I would very much like to take part in this mission, but I fear my sister would have the head of anyone that would allow me to do so." Audrik said with a laugh.

Kallil laughed in response, attempting not to reveal his nervousness.

"What do you say Oren? Fancy an evening jaunt to Labrynna to convince 2,000 battle ready Zora to turn around and go home by any means necessary?" Audrik asked with another laugh.

Oren glanced down at his ward, providing only an unamused look.

"I swear he's usually more talkative." Audrik remarked.

"Here to see us off on our mission to convince 2,000 Zora to go back home?" Kallil asked, nervousness slowly creeping over him...it wasn't every day one went up against an army of angry Zora.

"Partially, I'm mostly here to lend magical aid, we of the Hyrule family are quite magically gifted if I do say so myself!" The Prince declared proudly, Oren narrowing his eyes behind him.

"Prince." Oren said, indicating the entryway to their right, through which Zelda, Link, and Impa walked.

"Good day, Hero!" Trystane called in his usually cheerful manner.

"Good day Trystane." Link replied, looking slightly taken off guard.

"How goes the Trans-location circle?" Zelda asked.

"We'll be finished shortly, your Highness." Minister Tonbridge replied, bowing before continuing to direct the other sorcerers.

Link continued towards his team, Thrakon and Trystane coming to meet him. The Hero scanned the room, and to his surprise, found Kallil engaged in a conversation with the Prince, and to a much lesser degree of surprise, found Aren conversing with his twin.

"Hero! Any advice you can lend us on this oh so perilous adventure we're setting out on?" Trystane asked.

The Hero looked at the two men in front of him, nodding to both. "This isn't the first civil war I've fought in." Link remarked.

"That's what they're calling this now?" Thrakon asked, a disbelieving tone to his voice.

"That's what Minsiter Hawkwood is claiming it to be, and as you know, he does have a flare for the dramatic." Link said, looking off towards the second floor balcony on which many courtiers, guards and servants had gathered, picking out Minister Hawkwood standing to the left of Sir Ginthorne.

"Tell us, Hero, what of this other Civil War?" Trystane asked curiously.

"You probably won't find it in any history books, due to how long ago it occurred, but if I remember correctly House Harkinian declared the region they governed their own kingdom, and broke off from Hyrule. When our Monarch at the time, Queen Oraiya declared war on them, I found myself fighting for House Harkinian, it wasn't long though of course, before Zelda and I met, even before I reclaimed my memories, Zelda always sought me out. After she found me, peace came to the land through the marriage of the Harkinian's patriarch to Queen Oraiya, and my marriage to Zelda." Link explained.

"Excuse me for saying so, but I don't think marrying King Laorik to Zelda is going to solve this one." Thrakon remarked.

Link shot a glare at Thrakon, mentally flinching at the notion. Zelda had been promised to others before, but in the end she always chose him.

"Link, my boy!" Elgon called as he made his way over. "Ready to depart are we?" he asked, his demeanor suddenly turning serious.

"It's finished?" Aren asked as he joined them.

"Indeed, our mission begins now." Elgon replied as the group made their way to the center of the circle.

"Where are we going exactly?" Aren asked, setting his eyes on Link.

"The Sacred Grove, I must take up the Master Sword before we make our move, not to mention the Faron Woods aren't far from the Labrynnian border, this will save us two days time, which is time we don't have, the Zora have already begun to march." Link explained.

Kallil joined the group as they assembled in the center of the glowing blue star on the floor.

"Hero, I regret to inform you that do to the amount of magical energy within the Scared Grove, we cannot teleport you directly there, but we can get you close." Minister Tonbridge said, tensing as he looked to Link.

"We'll make do." Link said, a frustrated tone to his voice. He turned to his teammates, Elgon, Trystane, and Aren seemed confident, but Thrakon was twitching every now and then, and Kallil was visibly nervous. "Worried?" Link asked with a smirk.

"About what? Oh you mean the thing where we're going to get turned into energy and shot across the country?" What's there to be worried about?" Kallil answered sarcastically, Thrakon looking slightly disturbed behind him.

Link's smile faded as he turned forward, the worried look on Zelda's face was easy to see, Link knew there was a rather large chance Erris...or Ganondorf would move a large force to intercept the Zora, leaving he and his team in the middle.

"Ready! Initiate the circle!" Minister Tonbridge called, the assembled sorcerers each channeling energy into the circle.

Link kept his eyes locked with Zelda's, his gaze remaining forward even as the energy rushed upwards, his vision being filled with bright blue light.

**oOo**

Link tensed his knees as they arrived in the dense forest, it was just as he remembered it. Link looked back to find Thrakon on one knee, holding his head in hand, while Kallil voided his stomach into the underbrush. Elgon was the only member of the team that was as unfazed as Link, the two watching in mild amusement as even Trystane and Aren stumbled while they walked, still trying to regain their composure.

"Well, that was certainly something." Trystane said, placing his hand on his forehead.

"Indeed." Link began as he turned to face his comrade. "Watch out!" Link suddenly yelled at Kallil, the boy turning to find a large arachnid charging him. Without wasting any time, Link drew his bow, sinking an arrow directly into the creature's eye. "Well, that's that." Link said, eyeing the corpse.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Elgon responded, looking upwards.

Link and his teammates turned their gazes to the tree tops, dozens of enormous arachnids the size of horses descending on silken webbing.

"Gohmas." Link said, drawing his blade.

**oOo**

**_Sorry for the cliffhanger, hope you're not arachnophobes! I also hope you enjoyed this chapter, there's more action guaranteed in the future!_**

**_Gerudospirit: I'm glad you enjoyed the romance, it's not my strong suit, so it's good to know I'm doing alright at it! I'm also glad you liked that they found CIa, I was wondering how that'd go over, seeing as in HW Cia would probably keep away from Hryule Castle, but I wanted to write a more sane version of her! Thanks for the compliment when it comes to the way I work canon and fiction together, I was worried I'd make people mad haha! I hope this chapter was to your liking! Thanks for the review! =D_**

**_GlamAngel3766: That idea sounds intriguing! Definitely keep me updated with it! As of now, I don't know if I have enough time to manage that and this story, but the idea definitely appeals to me! If I can find someone who's willing to help out, I'll look into it and get back to you! Thanks for the offer, it means a lot! Thank you for reviewing!_**

**_Lady Kiridia: I hoped you'd like the inclusion of Sheik and Lana! I always like how Zelda showed off her warrior side, too! I actually had no idea that "The Beginning of the End" was a Hyrule Warriors song! Pure coincidence, and an amusing one at that! When it comes to Zelink moments, there's really no need to thank me, those are essentially what this fic was founded on, so I'm always more than happy to write them up, even if I'm not that good at it yet! I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations, and I hope you like the way I carry out Ganon's inevitable reveal! Thanks for your review!_**

**_Shout out to Shadow of Skyloft and Kaori Takaguchi for favoriting and following! You're awesome!_**

**_As of today my story has surpassed 10,500 reads and I could not be more honored! Thank you for reading and devoting your time to my story! I'm grateful to all of you for your ongoing support and can only hope you can keep on enjoying my story as it progresses! Thank you so much!_**

_**Lastly, I have to pay my respects to the man, the legend, and one of the greatest game developers of all time, Satoru Iwata, without him many of us wouldn't have had the countless hours of fun playing through fantastic games that were so full of depth and emotion that they almost felt like they were more than just a game. Without him my story, and many others would not exist, he didn't just give us games, he gave us stories, he gave us experiences and I for one will be forever grateful for that! Rest in peace Mr. Iwata, may your legacy continue on! December 6, 1959 - July 11th, 2015.**_

**_As always, if you spot a mistake, point it out, and best of luck to you all!_**

**_-Prometheus17_**


	28. Oreck's Betrayal

The man she sought no longer resided in the Castle's dungeons, to her slight chagrin, but had been transferred to another prison, far away from the Castle he had helped stage an assault on.

Cia walked through the less than crowded street, clad in a modest dress, leaving her Sorceress's robes behind, she didn't want to attract unneeded attention, after all. She had used her magic to change the color of her eyes to a dark brown, as purple irises with red pupils was a rather unusual aesthetic for Hylians, but not for Ikanians. Cia slowed as she remembered her once bustling civilization, there were many like her, many with eyes like hers, she was just one of dozens that were being trained to protect the Gate of Souls, among them was her sister Lana, the real Lana, she was always upbeat, kind, and loving, something Cia envied greatly. It wasn't long before Cia was chosen as the next keeper of the Gate of Souls, and spent most of her time in the Valley of Seers, it was during that time that King Igos Du Ikana summoned Majora to aid them in their war against the Garo Empire, she was safe in the Valley of Seers as Majora broke from it's bonds and killed indiscriminately, erasing all life in the kingdom of Ikana, her sister included. Majora allowed the Garo to live if they promised to serve him, something that troubled her greatly when Lannis decided to bind them under his service, whatever the Garo saw, Majora saw too. Cia continued onward towards the prison, focusing on her current mission as the thoughts of her former life drifted away.

"You there! Halt!" A guard called out, pointing his spear at her, the other guard doing the same in a delayed fashion.

Cia merely gave a wave of her hand, both men going unconscious instantly. Stepping through the entryway, she was immediately greeted by the scent of smoke, numerous torches casting light over the halls of the complex. The Arbiter's grounds were once a very dangerous place to be, the prison being abandoned after the numerous spirits of those executed cast a curse over the place, making it a haven for the dead and nightmare for the living. It would normally take anyone on horseback half a day to get here from the Castle, but with her abilities she was able to arrive in an instant. Slowly she made her way to the bottom of the stairs, reading the Hylian words inscribed on the first sign her eyes met. She held out her hand, her staff materializing in it, with one tap of her staff she teleported three floors down into the section of the Prison designated for the fiercest of criminals. As she walked down the narrow hall the cells that held the prisoners came into view, her eyes sweeping over them, looking for the person she intended to "visit".

Cia scowled as the men behind the bars reached for her and yelled quite tasteless things that only served to disgust her further. The village outside was built for the guards and their families, if these men escaped it would not be pleasant for any of the villagers, Cia looked the bars that separated them up and down, they were old, covered in rust, and were greatly worn, she surmised that they could even be the original bars that were installed during the compound's first run as a prison. She probably would not have cared in the slightest in her younger days, but in recent times, she had felt the humanity she had left behind returning to her, her reunion with Erris allowing her compassion to resurface, and his subsequent brainwashing by Ganon fueling a new rage, the likes of which needed to be let out in one way or another.

"You want me to come over there?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, just let us get a little feel." a large bearded man growled, a manic smile on his face as the other prisoners around him laughed, the same grin adorning their faces.

Cia walked forward, a smile on her face as she extended a hand, the large man grabbed her, jerking her body forward against the bars. The moment his other hand moved she grasped his wrist tightly, energy traveling down her arm into his.

"Enjoy the next life." she whispered, smiling all the while.

The man went rigid, his facial expression growing tense as his breathing sped, his chest heaving as Cia let go of his arm. The other men backed away as he fell to the ground, his veins glowing a bright orange. The moment his breathing stopped and his body stilled, he burst, fire exploding outwards as burning tissue flew through the cell and out into the hall. Cia smirked as she heard the other men that leered at her screaming out as they caught fire.

Cia came to a halt in front of a cell at the end of the hall, it had been magically warded with a powerful spell and contained Chancellor Lawrence of Holodrum, taken prisoner after his part in the battle of the Great Hall. His gray hair had grown long, as did his beard, with his body now having a gaunt appearance.

"It's been a long time, Lawrence." Cia said, a low tone to her voice.

The Chancellor jerked his head upward, looking on in disbelief at the Sorceress, before laughing. "Another starvation induced hallucination, you are." he said quietly.

"You know that's not true." Cia said, a threatening tone to her voice.

"Even if it's not, what brings you here, to see me? I don't suppose it's to free me?" he asked aggressively.

"I came to see if you were really here, I heard my son forgot you after the assault you helped carry out inside Hyrule Castle itself, I was quite disappointed when you were no longer in the Castle's dungeons, but the energy I had to use to see you was worth it, you deserve this punishment." Cia growled.

"Been to the Castle, have we? What is this? Another attempt to be with the Hero? Forgotten about my brother already have you?" Lawrence replied.

"No, I have not forgotten about Lannis, and that's why I'm here. You continued to work with Ganondorf even though you knew about his plans for Lannis, you knew he'd kill him, and you did nothing, just for the sake of the possibility of more political power." Cia hissed.

"I did nothing, because I knew that Lannis had grown to want peace, he wanted to banish Mahlik and Ganon, and negotiate peace with the Hylians, all for the sake of his son, _your _son! We couldn't let that happen! Ganon should have killed you when he had the chance!" the Chancellor yelled.

Cia's rage grew as she looked at the man, with the pitiful condition he was in, she could not see why his cell would require magical warding. The sorceress decided to look further, her eyes met his, and deep inside, she found it, a low class demon had been bound to him, it's power keeping him alive, even like this. "You truly are a fool, you bound an imp within you?" she asked with a laugh.

The Chancellor furrowed his brow in anger, "I'll have you know this is a demon bound inside of me, it's power almost overwhelmed Kain Tonbridge, the Hylian's greatest sorcerer!" he argued.

"Really? Because I heard he thrashed you about as a nearby contingent of guards watched!" Cia mocked.

"You!" Lawrence yelled as he stood, lunging at the bars that separated them, the warding spell instantly pushing him back. "Your son is the one that bound the demon within me...and I'm the one that agreed Mahlik be bound inside of him...King Daltus came to me after winning the last battle and gave me the choice of turning Labrynna over to Hylian control, or allowing them to bind Mahlik inside the Prince, as there was no way of sending him back to the Dark World! Erris thought it was his choice all these years...but it was actually mine!" Lawrence shouted, laughing loudly.

Cia grit her teeth, looking at the man, her anger visible. "I see the Hylians have yet to exorcise that demon within you...how about I help them with that?" Cia said, a smile forming on her face.

"What...no...you can't!" the Chancellor called out.

"What? Are you afraid of not having it's power to keep you alive? Or maybe it's the fact that, without the demon, the Hylians will be able to execute you quite easily." Cia mocked.

"No!" Lawrence yelled as Cia extended her staff towards him, the weapon stretching to three times it's length, plunging into the man's chest. Lawrence fell to his knees as the Dark Staff entered his chest, collapsing to the floor as Cia pulled it free. Looking down, he found himself unscathed, "What is this?" he yelled, going silent as he took in the sight before him.

Cia held her staff aloft as the demon that formerly inhabited his body was impaled on the end, thrashing about, roaring in pain. "I tore the demon out of you, I can only hope you feel as helpless without it as Erris did when you condemned him to live with Mahlik inside of him!" Cia turned her gaze to the side, looking upon the Demon on the end of her staff, with one thrust the being was consumed in purple flames, one last roar escaping it as it burned into oblivion.

"What have you done to me?" Lawrence asked, a terrified tone to his voice.

"I've taken whatever power you've had left. At this very moment I could kill you with ease, as you deserve no more mercy than the rest of them!" she exclaimed, extending her arm down the hallway. "But I want to watch the sword be brought down on your neck, I want to see the fear in your eyes as the Hylians have you executed, I'm going to allow you to live, just so you can dwell on the knowledge that you are soon to die." Cia growled.

Lawrence's yells went unheard by her as she turned and walked away, the other prisoners cowering in the corners of their cells as she passed.

**oOo**

Link, Elgon, Thrakon, Aren, Kallil, and Trystane backed into each other as the Gohmas descended to the ground, encircling them.

"Well...at least their not Skulltulas." Trystane said in a rather forced manner.

"You're not helping." Aren replied.

"What's the plan?" Kallil asked, looking to Link.

Link flinched, he had been assailed in great numbers before, but this was something different, this many Gohmas in one place could only mean one thing. Before he could continue his thoughts, one of the arachnids charged, Link putting his sword through it's eye as it entered striking distance. "There is no plan." Link said as he lunged forward.

"Great!" Thrakon responded as the team broke apart.

Link ran forward, performing a spin attack, vanquishing a large group of Gohmas, only for another to take it's place. Behind him Trystane stayed completely still, a white mist emanating from his fists, the Knight opened his hands and flung his arms out, a wave of ice washing over the swarm in front of him. Thrakon leapt into the middle of the frozen arachnids, smashing every one to pieces. Elsewhere Kallil nocked a bomb arrow letting it loose against an oncoming horde, the spiders being instantly blown apart.

"Everyone close your eyes!" Elgon shouted.

Link looked back while dislodging his blade from a Gohma's head. "Every one down!" he shouted. The rest of his team dropped to one knee as Elgon outstretched his arms, releasing a brilliant blast of light. Link returned to his feet, as did the others of his team, opening their eyes to find the Gohma horde backing away.

"Nice one." Thrakon said, patting Elgon on the shoulder.

"I didn't know you had magical abilities." Kallil remarked to his former teacher.

"I only use my magic when I have to." Elgon answered.

"Wait...where's Aren?" Link asked, the Sheikah man having come up short during his headcount.

"You'll see." Elgon said with a smile.

Suddenly Aren dropped from the trees above, landing directly on a Gohma's back. He stabbed his twin knives into it's head, quickly leaping to another as it collapsed, laying still on the ground, then onto another, and the next with speed only a Sheikah could be capable of.

"The flash should have startled them, we need to attack now!" Elgon shouted.

Link looked to his teammates, their attention having turned to him. "Come on!" Link called, waving his sword as he rushed forward.

Trystane let loose another blast of ice, freezing the Gohmas in front of him while Aren darted through the crowd of disoriented spiders, dispatching them with ease. Link backflipped over a charging Gohma, putting his sword through it's head in mid air, pulling it free as his feet touched the ground.

"Watch out!" Kallil yelled from behind him.

Link stepped to the side just in time to avoid a bomb arrow, the projectile blowing apart a rather large Gohma making it's way out of the tree line. The Hero focused as his teammates fought around him, with the numbers the Gohma spiders were appearing in, it wasn't long before they were overrun, he had to do something, something only the Hero was capable of. He closed his eyes, the sounds of ice shattering and bolts of light energy shooting through the air greeting his ears, he gripped his sword tightly and opened his eyes, a golden glow having overtaken them. He pointed his sword back, and the moment a Gohma drew near, let loose a spin attack, the power of the Triforce of Courage flowing through him and into his blade. As he came to a halt, he took a moment to adjust himself, looking around to find most of the Gohmas retreating back into the forest after his assault.

"May I ask why you didn't just start with that?" Trystane asked, looking at Link warily.

"It's a powerful technique, didn't want to catch any of you with it." Link said with a smirk as he watched the Gohma's quickly vanish into the woods.

"Think that's it this time?" Thrakon asked in an unamused manner, scanning the perimeter all the while.

"It would seem we've taken enough of their number for them to perceive us as a threat...or a predator, rather." Aren said, sharpening one of his knives while he spoke.

Link turned his gaze skyward, finding the sun had moved quite far towards the horizon. "Come on, we have to get going if we want to make it to the Sacred Grove before nightfall." Link said, heading off towards the west.

"Why are we trying to find this "Sacred Grove" anyway?" Thrakon asked as he followed.

"It's where the Master Sword rests, I must retrieve it sooner rather than later." Link answered, keeping his gaze forward.

"Yeah, I realized, it's just...shouldn't we be heading towards Labrynna's borders and you know, continuing our mission?" Thrakon continued.

"Are you questioning your commander's orders, soldier?" Elgon asked, an aggressive tone to his voice.

"I'm just wondering why we need this sword when our mission is essentially just to tell the Zora to go home." Thrakon said, digging his heels into the ground as he stopped.

The other members of the team stared at him in disbelief, Kallil backing away slowly.

"Come on, old friend, let's just, be calm and follow our leader, shall we?" Trystane said with a forced laugh.

Link turned slowly, a plain, almost emotionless expression on his face. "We need it, the circumstances may call for it's power." Link explained, turning to face the former sellsword.

"And why is that?" Thrakon asked skeptically.

"Because Ganondorf has risen again." Link answered.

The entire group instantly set their eyes on Link, stunned expressions taking over their faces.

"Link...are you sure of this?" Elgon asked.

"Yes." Link responded, narrowing his eyes at his former instructor.

"He has killed many Royals, and many of my own people, I will follow your every command if it means ending his terror." Aren asked, shooting to his feet.

Link locked eyes with Aren, Ganon had indeed killed many members of the Royal family, and anyone who tried to protect them, leaving a large number of dead Sheikah in his wake. "I'm thankful for your devotion, Aren, now, shall we move on?" Link asked, a serious tone saturating his words.

The group turned to Thrakon, waiting for the man to argue, with their teammate choosing to move on instead.

Link silently acknowledged the agreement, moving onward. He admitted it, as he didn't want to start a fight, but it greatly annoyed him that Thrakon remained skeptical. The man had seemingly been trying to say that he didn't believe in the Master Sword's abilities, but Link refused to dwell on this as he focused on the task at hand. Placing a hand on a rather large tree, he pulled himself up the small rise, stopping as he felt something, tightening his grip on the tree, he still could barely feel it, but was sure there was something moving high in the trees. He stopped, withdrawing his bow and arrow.

"Link, what is it?" Kallil asked, looking confused.

Link silently knelt down, jabbing the back of an arrow into a Gohma's web that hung in the air. With the web firmly stuck to the arrow, he launched it at a tree a short distance from him, the arrow pulling the web taut.

The group watched as the strand begin to quiver, the vibrations in the trees moving through it.

"There's something quite large moving around up there." Aren said, staring up at the trees.

"And by the looks of it, it's trying to be stealthy." Elgon said, focusing on the web.

"If I'm right about what it is, we won't have to wait much longer for it to make it's presence known." Link said, keeping his sword held in front of him.

The group looked around, waiting, silence overtaking the woods they stood in.

"There!" Trystane shouted, pointing to his left.

An enormous Gohma large enough to eat an ox whole stared at them from behind a row of trees, it's pincers moving rapidly.

"The Queen has graced us with her presence." Link said sarcastically,

"How did we not notice that?!" Trystane asked, mild terror taking over his face.

Trees exploded into splinters as the Queen shot toward the small force in front of her.

"Trystane!" Link shouted.

Sir Trystane outstretched both his arms, a large dome of ice surrounding the group.

"Well now what?" Thrakon asked.

Link was about to answer as the dome shattered to pieces around them. He looked up to see Elgon shoot a beam of light at the Gohma, the creature almost unperturbed by the attack.

The Queen took her attention off of the group for a moment, turning her gaze downwards, softly nudging one of the fallen Gohmas, it's body turning over limply, the Queen letting out a quiet whining noise.

"I almost feel sorry for her." Aren remarked.

"You won't soon enough." Link shot, his brow furrowing.

The Queen roared, racing towards the team, Kallil loosed arrow after arrow, every shot bouncing off the Queens carapace, Trystane attempting to break through with ice based attacks, but to no avail.

"We have to get underneath!" Link shouted.

"That's insane!" Trystane responded, throwing another spear of ice.

"That's what I thought." Link replied, racing towards the massive arachnid.

The Queen stumbled to the side as a bomb arrow exploded against her, but seemed mostly unfazed.

Link attempted to make his way underneath, only to be knocked back by a kick from the Queen.

"Link, are you alright?" Elgon asked as he ran up to his former student.

"I've been through worse, you know that." Link said, Elgon nodding in agreement.

"So what's the plan?" Elgon asked.

Link looked on, watching his teammates dodge around the spider's numerous assaults, Thrakon demonstrating his strength by tossing a small tree at the Queen, only to have her effortlessly knock it away. Looking up, he saw something large seemingly drop from the sky, straight onto the Queen. With a loud crack and a screech, the Queen dropped to the ground, lying motionless.

Link stood in shock, as did his teammates, eyeing the Queen's corpse warily.

"Did the Princess send help?" Elgon asked, looking just as confused as the other members of his team.

Slowly they approached, stopping as something rose out of a sizable wound on the Queens back. It was nearly three meters tall, two large horns sprouting from it's head, it's face looked like a mix of a man and a goat...the realization hitting Link at once.

"We have to go...now." he breathed, looking to Elgon.

Both the Hero and Sage turned forwards, watching tensely as Trystane stepped forward. "It would seem we owe you thanks, be you friend or foe? I'd much prefer the answer be "friend"." he said, nodding towards the being.

It looked from side to side, it's eyes sweeping over the group.

Link recognized it instantly, he fought it in Termina...or something like it, the face was the same but the humanoid form was new.

"I thought you destroyed all of those masks." Elgon said grimly.

Link shot Elgon a surprised look, he had followed Link to Termina in his owl form, but he didn't know he had been aware of all that had occurred during Link's brief quest there. "So did I." Link said, staring forward. Goht was a powerful boss monster, and the last one he expected to see again.

Suddenly the humanoid Goht sprang forward at Trystane, the Knight bringing up an ice barrier to protect himself, with the wall being easily shattered. Kallil loosed an arrow, but it merely bounced off of the creature's hide. Thrakon and Aren charged, weapons at the ready, but were forced to dodge a lightning bolt generated by the human Goht's horns.

It looked around, eyes setting on Kallil. "You...traitor!" it growled, charging towards him, Thrakon jumped in front of the younger man, extending his arms. Goht grabbed onto his hands, attempting to push him back, with Thrakon managing to push the creature back a few inches before being thrown to the side.

Link ran to his friend's aid, pulling Kallil behind Elgon as Trystane and Aren helped Thrakon to his feet. Goht charged the assembled group, with Elgon summoning a barrier of light energy immediately.

"Why did he call you a traitor?" Aren asked, looking at Kallil.

"How did he speak?" Link thought to himself.

"I...I don't know." Kallil said.

"There's two minds inside that body, one human, and one...well...I'm not sure." Elgon shouted as the creature smashed it's fists against the barrier.

It's eyes burned with rage as it continued the attack, but it started to slow as it's eyes fell on Link, the Hero locking eyes with the creature. Goht stopped it's attack, keeping it's gaze on the Hero.

"It's looking at you." Thrakon pointed out.

"I realized." Link replied.

Goht stepped back, suddenly bending forward as a massive bolt of energy shot from it's horns, shattering Elgon's shield.

"Spread out!" Link yelled as each of his teammates shot off in different directions, Elgon looking back as he did so. Link looked up only to find that Goht's eyes were still trained on him. The Hero dashed across the clearing, Goht's thundering footfalls behind him, he turned brought his sword down, the blade colliding with the creature's armored forearm.

"You're getting slow, Link." Goht growled.

Link felt a chill run down his spine, he had found the voice slightly familiar before, but this all but confirmed he knew the beast, and not just from another life. "Oreck?" Link asked quietly, the voice was heavily distorted, but through all of that he could still tell it was his old friend underneath the mask, even in the radically different shape his body was in.

Goht charged again without answering, Link leaping back to avoid a swipe from the creature. He stopped on one foot, jumping to avoid another strike from Goht, the Hero kicked off the beast's arm, taking a firm hold of one horn. Goht thrashed about trying to shake Link off, but Link refused to let go, energy began to crackle across Goht's horns, Link still holding firm, waiting for the moment to strike. A blue ball of electricity began to form between Goht's horns, the beast attempting to blast Link off, the Hero thrusting his sword into the mass of energy.

Link dropped to the ground as a large crack sounded, Goht falling to the ground after Link's disruption of the energy blast he tried to form. Link walked over to the beast, looking into it's eyes at it lay on the ground, they were Oreck's eyes, he was sure of it.

"Oreck, I don't know what they've done to you, what they've told you, but I can help you, please." Link said, outstretching a hand.

His old friend stared back, extending his massive hand towards his, Link made to take it, only to have the hand form into a fist, knocking him to the ground a short distance away.

**oOo**

Elgon and the others tried to follow, but were stopped in their paths by a bolt of energy striking the ground in front of them, a Gerudo woman and the traitorous Minister Ryos appearing from within the smoke.

"What is this?" Elgon growled.

"You have your mission, we have ours, _Light Sage._" the Gerudo woman said.

"Hm, a Gerudo, I haven't seen one of you in Hyrule for a while, legend has it you migrated to Termina after the Era of the Hero of Time, and returned after the Twilight Invasion." Elgon stated in a matter-of-fact manner.

Ryos suddenly teleported away, the group hearing a surprised shout from their left.

"Now, now, no trying to distract me while he tried to sneak away." the Gerudo woman taunted.

Elgon, Thrakon, Trystane, and Kallil looked to the left to find Minister Ryos, arms stretched to extreme length wrapped around Aren. "What shall I do with this one?" he asked in a threatening tone, a hand transforming into a grotesque blade of flesh and bone.

"Kill him." the Gerudo woman said with a smile.

"No!" Elgon shouted, lunging at the woman.

Kallil nocked an arrow, shooting it towards Ryos, only to have him teleport away.

"Aren, are you alright?" Kallil called, suddenly he felt a numbness in his shoulder, turning to find Ryos, a bone blade covered in blood. Kallil fell to one knee as pain overtook him.

Elgon threw a ball of energy at the woman, with her easily deflecting the attack and tossing a fireball at him, Elgon fading back to avoid it.

"You're quick for an old man!" she yelled, running towards him.

Elgon ignored the remark, charging a bolt of light energy in his hand, he made to throw it, only to have the woman telekinetically catch his hand. Elgon moved against the grip, but her magic proved strong, he looked up to find Goht above him.

"Take him now, he's too powerful, I can't hold him! the Gerudo woman said.

Just then, Elgon broke from her grip, rolling across the ground as the beast attempted to grab him. Trystane and Thrakon ran up beside the beast, Trystane letting loose a torrent of ice and snow from his palms, the creature slowly freezing solid.

The Gerudo woman looked flustered, only to have a large smile grown on her face, she flipped backwards, letting loose a bolt of energy from the crystal on her forehead, striking Aren, who had been attempting to sneak up on her, in the chest. As she landed, she extended her arm, shooting a bolt of lightning towards Elgon, the projectile making it's mark.

"Elgon!" Kallil called as he stood, only to have Ryos block his path. He nocked an arrow, loosing it at the Minister, only to have the man assume the form of smoke, the arrow passing straight through before he returned to his human form. Kallil drew a knife, only to be kicked to the ground by the Gerudo woman. Kallil looked over to find Elgon lying limp on the ground, Trystane and Thrakon being kept busy with the beast, and Link and Aren no where in sight.

"What shall we do with him, Ryos? He's such a pest with all of his arrows...how about we take the whole thing?" she asked, grabbing a firm hold of his arm.

Kallil tried to throw her off, but was instantly hit with a jolt of electricity, paralyzing him.

"Stay still!" the Gerudo woman growled.

"I'll agree if I'm the one to sever it." Ryos said, a manic smile on his face.

"Fine then, but I'll have some fun first." the Gerudo woman said.

Kallil tried to fight her, but was unable to move as she picked up his knife. He felt the urge to cry out, but couldn't as the woman severed his little finger.

"That's one." she said with a laugh.

"Shilara!" Minsiter Ryos yelled, the woman being knocked off of Kallil by Aren.

Minister Ryos whirled around to find the Hero at his back. "I will kill you this time, Hero!"

Link said nothing, instead reaching inside of himself, bringing forth the Triforce's power. A gold aura pulsed out from him, his eyes glowing the same brilliant color.

What is this?!" Ryos roared as he lunged forward, bone blade pointed at Link.

Link reached out, grabbing the Minister's arm, his hand burning through the man's wrist with relative ease.

"I can't heal it, what have you done to me?" Ryos cried out in panic, unable to regenerate his lost limb.

Link leapt forward as the Minister attempted to take the form of smoke, the Hero jabbing both of his hands into the Minster's form, ripping the Demon in half, Ryos giving a short scream before fading into nothingness.

**oOo**

"Come, monster!" Trystane called out, Goht charging him.

Thrakon jumped onto the monster's back, slashing madly at it's neck before being thrown off.

"Now!" Thrakon yelled as he hit the ground.

Trystane pointed his arms toward the beast as it started in his direction, the Knight let loose a continuous blast of ice and snow, Goht slowly freezing as he strode in Trystane's direction, his footfalls eventually coming to a complete stop.

"C'mon, we need to go help the others!" Trystane yelled as he got to his feet.

"Wait!" Thrakon replied.

Both men watched as cracks spread throughout the ice surrounding Goht, the beast beginning to break out of it's frozen prison.

"I can't refreeze it, I used all of my magic." Trystane said, looking towards Thrakon.

Without a second thought Thrakon grabbed a hold of the frozen Goht, and with one powerful heave, threw the monster straight across the clearing, the ice around it shattering as it hit the ground, lying motionless.

**oOo**

Link looked off towards Aren as he tended to Kallil, he was concerned, but this came first.

"Are you just going to stand there?" the Gerudo woman asked, a cheerful tone to her voice.

Link rushed forward, deflecting an energy blast from the woman, he slashed downward, narrowly missing her as she dodged to his right. "I've bested your kind before." Link shot before diving back at her.

"You haven't met any like me before." she said with a smirk.

Link was blinded by a flash, soon finding the woman right in front of him. She threw a fireball in his direction, narrowly missing as Link faded to the side and performed a jump attack.

Before the assault could continue, Goht landed not for from their location, laying almost motionless.

"Oreck!" Link yelled, the Hero turned to find a ball of energy heading towards him, the projectile hitting him in the side, knocking him to the ground.

The Gerudo woman leapt to Goht's side, "Get the Light Sage! Quickly!" she hissed.

Goht stood up, making his way towards Elgon.

Link ran forward as Goht took up Elgon in one arm, slowly walking towards the Gerudo woman.

"Don't crush him, my big brother has such grand plans for him." the Gerudo woman said with a broad grin.

Link felt a chill travel down his spine..."brother?" he thought.

The Gerudo woman turned to him, electricity coursing down her arms and into her palms. "Sorry I have to cut this short, I'll be seeing you again soon." she taunted, a large portal opening behind her and Goht.

"No!" Link yelled, he ran at full speed toward the portal, he had to help Oreck and get Elgon back. He lunged at the two as they entered, only for it to close as he reached it. Link fell to his knees and drove fist into the ground, so far the mission was turning into quite the disaster. He looked up as a snowball flew past his head, landing where the portal had been.

"That's all you had?" Thrakon asked.

"They were escaping, I had to do something...I just didn't have enough power for an icicle." Trystane replied.

"Come on, we have to keep going." Link said, a dejected tone to his voice as he walked away.

"Did they get Elgon?" Kallil asked as he approached, his wounds sealed with the use of a red potion.

Link lowered his head, looking off to the side. "We have to get moving, we're losing time." he said, his teammates silently following as he walked away.

**oOo**

Link looked over to his team, they were all injured to an extent, but soldiered on nonetheless, he admired that about them. It wasn't often he had a team that accompanied him, and even less often he had one devoted as this, he looked across the group, Thrakon, Trystane, Aren, and Kallil were all strangers at one point, but were now considered by him to be the closest of his friends.

"We'll get him back, I know this." Trystane said, trying to reassure the group after Elgon's capture.

"What do they need him for anyway?" Aren asked, a contemplative expression on his face.

"His abilities, maybe, he did seem quite powerful." Kallil suggested.

"It's because he's the Light Sage, one of the most instrumental figures in Ganon's downfall." Link said, slightly exasperated.

His team stayed silent for a moment, walking behind him as he went back to his quiet demeanor.

"Looking back on it, that seems rather obvious now." Trystane said, going silent as they rounded the next corner.

Ahead of them lay the ruins of the original Temple of Time, covered in moss and greenery, two enormous statues beside the entrance.

"We've arrived." Link said, a glimmer of hope igniting inside of him as he laid his eyes upon the Master Sword's resting place.

**oOo**

**_Here we are, chapter 28! I hope you enjoyed it!_**

**_Gerudospirit: Sorry if I freaked you out, I too am arachnophobic, so it's kinda fun writing my characters as the opposite! I totally agree with you about the Armogohma boss fight, I don't know if I could complete it! I'm glad you liked the dialogue between Cia and Zelda, I tried to make it advance the plot all while showing the rather one sided romantic rivalry between the two! I think Zelda has had a brother in one game, but he only appeared in the opening scene, but I'm really happy you like the way they banter and such, I didn't know how I'd write him at first, so I'm glad you liked the end result!_**

**_Lady Kiridia: I think Heart of the End is close enough, so it's all good! And thank you so much for the compliment! By the time I wrote the first chapter I hadn't really flexed my literary muscles (so to speak) in a LONG time, but now that I'm 28 chapters and 5 months in I think I've kinda gotten back on the horse! I'm glad you've seen improvement! Thank you so much! Shilara's growing on you? Good! A Gerudo centered fic does sound interesting, so I'll make sure to write something up! Thank you for reviewing! _**

**_Shout out to Mythical Geyser, Kiersten-Chan, and DrDonut for favoriting and following! You're all awesome!_**

**_Thank you for reading, and if you spot a mistake, feel free to point it! Best of luck!_**

**_-Prometheus17_**


	29. The Master Sword

Ganon fastened a strap on his formal wear, his back length red hair cascading down passed his shoulders. He looked into the mirror, focusing on his face, he was young once again, his body in shape and his health at it's peak. He glanced back at Naora, her bare form barely covered by the sheet she held, her hair covering her breasts.

"Next time you want to do that, give me some warning first." Naora said playfully, looking to her husband.

Ganon merely glanced at his wife, a smirk developing on his face. "Very well." he stated,

"What? Is the great Demon King embarrassed he has sexual needs?" Naora teased further.

Ganon tensed for a moment, it was something he had never thought about. As Demise he wasn't hindered by mortal wants and needs, he only wanted the destruction of the Goddess's creations, by any means necessary. Being reborn into mortal form was his only option after his defeat, the physical desires that come with it being an unwanted bother that he finally had to indulge. "Shilara should be returning soon." Ganon remarked, attempting to change the subject.

"Very well, allow me to get ready." Naora said with a smile, dropping the sheet and revealing her naked form.

Ganon averted his eyes, attempting to remain focused, it was his misfortune that he was given a wife in this era. He cringed at the thought as he started forward, he truly cared for her, and this confused him greatly, the last being he even remotely cared for was Ghirahim, and he was left unfazed by his death, how was it a simple female had mad him feel this way.

"Come, lest we be late." he said with a grin, Naora following, dressed in traditional Gerudo garb, her scimitar hanging from her waistband.

**oOo**

Prince Erris checked his timepiece, an old gift from the Terminians when his land was still on good terms with them. He glanced apprehensively towards Ganondorf and Naora, the two not having spoken for a while, their eyes remaining trained on the spot the portal was supposed to open. It had been quite a while now, and the mission was a simple one, retrieve the Light Sage, and if possible, kill the rest of the team he travelled with, with one catch of course.

"Does leaving the Hero alive not strike you as somewhat selfish?" Erris asked.

"Hold your tongue, boy." Ganon replied, keeping his eyes trained forward.

Erris groaned inwardly, if her were able to do away with the Hero now, it would definitely save him much grief in the future, but the Gerudo King was set on killing him himself, his determination unwavering. The Prince looked down at his ring, taking mental note of Wizzro's recent apathetic attitude towards everything, it hadn't been long thus far that he had noticed strange things about the week's events, he remembered ridding the Great Maku Tree of an insect infestation, and Wizzro attempting to protect him from a sudden attack from his mother, but it didn't make sense, and when he tried to ask Wizzro about it, the Dark Wizard would simply claim not to remember and retreat back into the ring he called home, a place where he spent much of his time, completely silent and uncaring of any event that transpired outside.

A few loud footfalls and the shuffling of Bulblin feet signaled the arrival of the Blin Emperor, the massive monster giving a snort followed by a swish of his tail. "The Dinolfos and Lizalfos have begun picking fights with my people, I demand something be done about this!" he roared, a glance from Ganon silencing him.

"We await the arrival of my sister, you can deal with your petty problems, unless you're too afraid of the reptile's chieftains." Ganon shot, his gaze remaining forward.

The Blin Emperor gave an agitated snort, turning to leave just as a bright light flashed, Naora and Goht emerging.

"Where's Ryos?" Erris asked, instantly noticing the Minister's absence.

"Death by Hero." Shilara answered, rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean, "Death by Hero"?!" Erris demanded, anger welling up inside him.

"I mean what I said, he fought the Hero, and the kid ripped him in half." Shilara shot, narrowing her eyes.

Erris clenched his fists, Ryos was not near to his heart, but was useful, and one his father's last servants that was not loyal to Ganondorf by this time.

"Cease your arguments!" Ganon roared, Erris scowling at his interruption while Shilara hopped to her brother's side.

"My apologies for taking so long, this one managed to break the Trans-location spell twice." Shilara remarked, indicating Elgon, who was being held firmly in Goht's arms.

"Let him down." Ganon said, Goht dropping the Light Sage, ethereal chains shooting from the ground, binding him immediately.

"What do you say we take off that mask now?" Erris asked, pushing his anger over Ryos's death to the back of his mind for the moment.

Goht stepped back, placing one hand on his head.

"I know you're reluctant to give up that power, but I will return it to you soon enough." Erris reassured the titan.

Goht knelt down, Erris's hands glowing with a blue magic as he removed the mask, the Goht's body shrinking down into the much smaller shape of Oreck.

"Did I do well?" Oreck asked, looking up to Erris.

"I'd say so." Ganon said with a smile. The Gerudo man grabbed Elgon by his long silver hair, jerking his head towards the younger man. "Recognize him?" Ganon growled.

"It can't be..." Elgon breathed, his ribs aching as he exhaled.

Oreck kept his eyes trained on his former instructor, only averting his gaze as a servant Erris had called escorted him back to his chamber.

"Interesting, is it not? When I first made his acquaintance he wouldn't ever consider harming you, as it was the Hero he was angry with for some ill-defined reason, but after a few sessions under the thrall of the mask, his heart's black as coal." Erris said with a smile.

"You bastard! What have you done to him!" Elgon roared, shooting to his feet as an aura of light energy exploded out from him, the magic constructs that held him struggling to stay intact against his power.

Ganon, looking unamused, knocked the Light Sage to the ground with a flick of his wrist, the man releasing a short yelp of pain he hit the ground, feeling his pain returning as the adrenaline rush that struck him faded.

"What have you done to him? How have you twisted his mind like this?" Elgon hissed, breathing in sharply as a jolt of pain traveled up his spine.

Ganon smiled as he looked down at the Light Sage. "After 3,000 years, you still underestimate me." Ganon raised his right hand, the appendage turning intangible before the Demon King jabbed it into the Light Sage's chest, Elgon breathing in sharply. "You are not the Hero anymore, so I'd suggest you stop acting like you are, and hide behind the scenes, a fat old man like usual, but it's too late for that, ISN'T IT?!" Ganon roared, thunder sounding outside as a small tremor shook the room.

"Careful!" Erris shot as he braced himself against a pillar.

"Even if you kill me, it won't break him." Elgon said through gritted teeth as Ganon's ethereal hand gripped him internally.

"Kill you? That is not the plan old friend." Ganon said with a smile. The Demon King jerked his arm back, Elgon falling back to the ground, the magic bindings resuming their hold as he turned his gaze towards Ganon, terror gripping him as he saw Ganon holding what appeared to be a person by the throat, it coudn't be...but it was...it was...him?

"You see, when it comes to possession by a God, Spirit, or Demon, one of the key factors is the soul, the strength of one's soul determines whether or not they'll be able to control the entity that has been bonded to it. Your former subordinate, Oreck, he has weak soul, thus Goht takes near full control of him...but you...you have one of the strongest souls in creation, thus you are perfect for what I have in mind, and not to mention the fact that your body was strengthened by it's presence, so the Demon I am planning to call forth wont' be able to rip it's way out of you." Ganon said with a broad grin.

Naora looked on, fear filling her as all traces of the man she loved seemingly vanished, the Demon King Demise emerging, to her left Shilara looked on, for once standing still, but was still visibly at the height of her excitement.

"Can you believe it? Big Brother's going to summon that Demon! We're going to be Queens! No! Goddesses!" she exclaimed.

Naora remained, silent, turning away as her husband sent an electrical current through the man's spirit, laughing as the Light Sage screamed in pain, becoming even more dismayed when even Prince Erris seemed to be amused by the display.

"Are you ready, boy?" Ganon asked, looking towards Erris.

"That's Prince, not boy." Erris corrected with a scowl.

"Are you ready, _Prince?_" Ganon asked sarcastically, narrowing his eyes at Erris.

Erris simply grimaced at the man before turning towards the wall behind him, if what his mother told him was true, this should be second nature to him. He closed his eyes and thought back to when she appeared in his chambers, recalling the massive energy he sensed from the portal she emerged from, he thought about that energy, calling on his magic as he did so. Slowly he felt the same force beginning to flow through him, a purple glow emanating from his body. With a loud yell, he thrust his hands forward, a purple blast of energy striking the wall like fire, exploding outward, and finally stabilizing into an enormous glowing portal. The Prince looked on, marveling at what he had called forth, only being slightly disturbed by the fear Mahlik seemed to feel from within him.

Ganon strode forward, holding out his left hand as he held the Light Sage's spirt with his right. Erris did the same, Ganondorf's Anteforce of Wrath activating as well as Erris's Anteforce of Fear.

"We call upon the God of Chaos, the Demon of Destruction, Majora! We summon you!" Ganon called out, with no response.

Erris turned to Ganon, locking gazes with the other man. "Maybe I-" was all the Prince was able to say before the pieces of the Anteforce he and Ganon carried erupted in a blinding red flash, a shockwave tearing out of the Gate of Souls, knocking all except Ganon to the ground. Pillars and windows exploded as fragments of the roof rained down on top of them, Erris raising a shield around himself while Shilara did the same for Naora and herself, the other occupants of the room fleeing in terror.

Ganon stared into the portal. "Majora, I call on you!" he roared, unflinching as the portal continued to let loose shockwaves, the Gerudo man standing firm as he was battered by intermittent waves of energy.

Thunder sounded overhead as lightning cracked the sky, rain beginning to pour down, and powerful tremors shaking the floor beneath them. Erris stood and made his way back to the Gate of Souls, pointing his right hand towards it, his Anteforce glowing brightly.

Both men opened their eyes wide and firmed their stances as the portal gave one last powerful shockwave before a torrent of red fire tore out of it, emitting purple smoke as it formed into a large ball of flame in front of them, two yellow eyes glowing from deep inside of it.

"You have no right to summon me, Demise!" it roared, a bone chilling tone to it's voice.

Erris raised a shield as the entity turned towards him, smashing his shield with ease, sending the Prince flying towards the wall, only being saved from the impact by Wizzro. He winced as he looked down, finding a rather severe burn on his chest, only straightening up as Mahlik began to heal it.

A beam of red energy shot from Ganon's hand, striking Majora in the center of it's fiery form.

"Fool." Majora stated, a blast of energy emerging from the entity's center, striking the Gerudo man in the chest.

Ganon battled the simultaneous urges to fall and succumb to the pain, managing to stay standing. "You..will not...best...ME!" he roared, pulling the entity towards him.

Erris extended his hand, the Anteforce appearing on his palm, a beam of red energy shooting out of it's center and embedding itself in the Demon's non-corporeal form.

With a mighty heave, Ganon pulled Majora into his grasp, the entity roaring all the while. He called upon the Triforce of Power, and even though it's power was faint, it proved to be what he needed. He brought the Light Sage's spirit and the Demon Lord of Chaos close, their essences meeting and becoming one, Elgon's soul twisting into a horned, yellow eyed abomination before being reduced to nothing more than a pulsing ball of red energy. The Demon King trudged across the floor, the brickwork cracking under his feet as he fought to contain the massive power he held.

Elgon stared forward, terror gripping him as Ganon made his way closer, a monstrous scowl on his face as he ground his teeth.

"This is your purpose, please, try not to die." Ganon said, a manic tone to his voice as he plunged the combined essences of Elgon and Majora into the Light Sage's body, the man screaming in pain as Majora tried to take over, tried to break out, but to no avail.

"Is it complete?" Erris asked as he approached.

Elgon writhed on the ground, his body spasming uncontrollably as he fought the Demon's control, unable to find his voice as he struggled to suppress it, terror gripping his mind.

"My plans for him are complete, but my plans for the world have only just begun." Ganon said with a large smile, Erris reciprocating the expression.

**oOo**

Cia found herself back in the room she was confined to in the Castle, the sun shining in through the window being the only source of light. She strolled across the room, stepping about an arms length from the window, as the Princess had made sure to create a magical barrier around it herself. The Sorceress smiled as she took in Hyrule's beauty, the rolling green hills and tall emerald trees made her wonder why she ever decided to take up permanent residence in the Valley of Seers. No one knew of the Gate of Souls other than her, and there was no longer anyone in existence to scold her for abandoning her duties after the extinction of her people...no one other than Ganondorf and Lannis that is. With Lannis it was his belief in a story that had long been considered to be a fairy tale about a magical portal to other worlds guarded by a beautiful fairy that made him seek it out, Cia feeling a slight tinge of frustration at being referred to as a fairy, but Ganondorf, how he knew of the Gate of Souls she did not know, attributing his wealth of knowledge to his time spent as the purely demonic Demise.

"I almost had you..." Cia said wistfully, extending her hand towards the window, only to have it zapped by a jolt of energy from the barrier before she could withdraw it.

"Did you have fun during your morning jaunt to the desert?" she heard a voice ask.

"Hm, it would seem the Princess herself is my own personal attendant, how lucky can a girl be?" Cia said sarcastically.

"Back to this now, are we?" Zelda asked, furrowing her brow.

"You knew the barrier over the door and window wouldn't be enough, didn't you?" Cia asked, a serious expression on her face.

"True, I knew it wouldn't hold you for long, but I didn't expect you to teleport to the furthest reaches of Hyrule." Zelda responded.

"How do you know where I went?" Cia questioned.

"Every trans-location spell leaves a distinct signature, a path of magical energy easy to follow." Zelda said calmly, teleporting a cup of tea into her hand.

"You were there?" Cia asked, shocked.

"I was present long enough to see what you did to Lawrence, I suppose a thanks is in order." Zelda said, raising her cup, "Want some?" she asked.

"What I want is to take action against Ganondorf and to get my son back." Cia growled.

"Suit yourself." Zelda responded, sipping her tea.

"Why are you paying so much attention to me anyway!?" Cia exclaimed.

"Because..." said Zelda, lowering her cup, I'm the only individual in this Castle powerful enough to defeat you if you were to have a turn of allegiance, I doubt even Link could stop you." Zelda answered, glaring at the Sorceress.

"You think I'm going to turn on you, after all I've said, after all that's been done to me?" she hissed through gritted teeth.

"If there's one thing I've learned over my many centuries of life, it's that no one can be trusted, not even those you hold dear." Zelda said in a somber tone, casting her gaze downwards.

"Well, you don't have to trust me, and I don't have to trust you, we just need to go to Labrynna, send Ganondorf back to the Dark World, and go our separate ways. Cia replied.

"You truly expect me to believe this? Love can be a fleeting thing when the one you care for is gone forever, which Lannis Ambi is." Zelda said, a dark tone to her voice.

"Do you mean to suggest I'm going to attempt to come between you and the Hero again?! I was foolish to try, I truly was! Lannis was the man I cared for, and he is gone forever, that is something I have to live with, and something YOU have no right to speak of!" Cia yelled, a purple aura rising around her.

"Save that rage for Ganondorf." Zelda said calmly, "Now, I must take my leave."

Cia gritted her teeth in anger as the Princess exited the room, giving a polite nod and smile to the guards outside. She commanded much love and respect from her people, something Cia could only dream of. The Sorceress turned to the wall, smashing a fist into it as she fought back the sorrow that came with her thoughts of Lannis, instead turning it into fury, anger to be used against the Demon King that took her family away from her.

**oOo**

Sir Mathias followed stealthily along a walkway above the corridor that Princess Kayala and Sir Gabriel walked, retiring to their chambers. He had made sure the other Gamelonian senators and dignitaries had let them be before he even thought of following them...and now here they were, all alone.

He hated thinking about what would happen if he went back on the deal, Minister Ryos would come after him, or maybe even the Dragon Knight, in any case, he was far from a match for either of them. He followed Sir Gabriel with his eyes, being more concerned with his offensive capabilities than those of the Princess, as all she wielded was a blunt staff that was only effective against demons.

This was the time to strike.

Sir Mathias drew two arrows, one tipped with a smoke bomb, and the other a firecracker. He loosed them both, a large cloud of smoke bursting out from the area of the arrow's impact as a loud crack and flash from the other arrow filled the corridor, further disorienting his targets.

"Who dares?!" Sir Gabriel called, waving to the Princess to stay behind him.

Mathias lunged at Gabriel, the foreign Knight blocking the strike.

"What is this?!" Gabriel roared, being greeted only by silence.

Mathias performed a jump attack, being pushed back by an upwards slash by Gabriel, the two Knights then ran forward, clashing blades before retracting their swords again. Mathias swung horizontally to the left, Gabriel batting his blade away with a rightwards slash. Mathias stumbled back, then rushed towards the other Knight, unleashing two quick stabs, Gabriel dodging both. Sir Mathias readied himself for another jump attack, but was forced to fade back as Sir Gabriel performed a spin attack.

"You're out of your depth." Gabriel warned, a severe tone to his voice.

Mathias smiled from under his helmet, pulling a throwing knife from a sheath on his waist, quickly tossing it at the Knight.

Sir Gabriel darted out of the way, with no time to respond as he heard Princess Kayala scream from behind him. "Princess!" he yelled, looking back in horror as blood poured from the wound in her chest, the knife still embedded. "You!" was all he was able to say as he turned, quickly being hit in the face with the hilt of Mathias's sword, the Gamelonian Knight falling into unconsciousness in short order.

Mathias stepped over his fallen opponent, walking towards the bleeding Princess, "Give me the scepter." he growled, trying to act as menacing as possible.

"No" she said, pulling herself backwards, wincing in pain with every movement.

"I said give it to me!" he roared, the Princess shaking her head from side to side in protest.

"Fine then, I'll take it from you!" he yelled.

The Princess closed her eyes tight, using what little magical ability she had to call someone...anyone.

"Step away from the Princess and surrender, this is a Royal Decree straight from...well...me." Prince Audrik said as he came upon the scene.

Mathias turned, inhaling sharply as he found the Prince, accompanied by the entire Sheikah tribe, Minister Tonbride, and Admiral Ginthorne.

"Whoever you are, I'd advise you give up immediately, as the Prince has given me full permission to thrash you as thoroughly as I wish if you do not." Impa said as she stepped forward, her hand firmly gripping her great sword.

Mathias stumbled backwards, almost falling over as a bright flash of light went off from behind him, whirling around, he found Princess Kayala had been replaced with a furious Zelda. He turned back to see the Prince and company had taken a few steps back, something he repeated as he raised his blade, the Princess only growing angrier as he did so. She walked forward briskly, tapping her index finger against his sword, the blade turning to what appeared to be sand.

"I am not in the mood for this." she growled.

Mathias attempted to turn, hoping he could breach the line on his opposite side, but found himself caught in the Princess's telekinetic grip. He cringed as she removed his helmet, all talk in the hall ceasing.

"Mathias!" Ginthorne exclaimed. "I handpicked you to guard the Royal family and this is what you do?!" he roared, falling silent after receiving a glare from the Princess.

"Princess, I can explain." he pleaded, meeting her gaze.

"No...you can't, and even if you could I would not hear it." she said, beginning to walk away.

"Zelda wait! I...I still care for you deeply...I did not mean to cause you anguish" he called, a sincere expression to his voice. He felt relieved as she made her way back to him, less so when she raised her hand, striking him in the face with enough force to send him skidding into the waiting grasp of Oren and Impa.

"Take him to the dungeons for now, and someone call for a transport to the Arbiter's Grounds, I'd rather not have him here any longer than necessary." she said.

"Come on!" Impa growled as she pulled Mathias to his feet, Oren giving him a shove from behind as he bound his wrists.

"I don't think even I could have hit you that hard, Goddess's know you deserve it though." Ginthorne growled as he looked down at the silent man.

"Prince, are you coming?" Oren asked as Audrik headed for his sister.

"Someone needs to calm her." he replied, Oren shrugging in agreement, Lemuria shooting him a quick smile before following her parents and the others.

**oOo**

"Dearest sister, what troubles you so?" Audrik asked as he caught up.

"It's nothing, Audrik." she replied, casting her gaze downwards.

"Surely Mathias's betrayal can't be weighing too much on you, sure, he was a trusted Knight and a devoted suitor, but he..." Audrik said, trailing off as Zelda glared at him.

"I've taken Kayala to the Royal Infirmary and sent for healers for Sir Gabriel, but he seems to be uninjured, see to it that they do their job anyway." she said, speeding up as she walked away.

"Sister, I can read you, possibly better than the Hero himself, I know when something is bothering you, please, let me be of help." he pleaded as they turned down a sunlit corridor. "It has something to do with that Sorceress, doesn't it?" Audrik asked.

"Listen, could you just leave me alone?!" Zelda snapped, softening her demeanor after seeing Audrik's hurt expression. "I'm...sorry for snapping at you like that."

"Do not worry, I am a man...I can take it...it wasn't as bad as the beatings you gave me when we were children." he said with a smile.

Zelda gave a small smile, Audrik was the only one other than Link that could cheer her up, with Impa not even being proficient in the task. "The Sorceress is an old friend of mine, a friend I thought was long dead." she admitted.

"Old friend as in "past life" old friend?" Audrik questioned.

"Yes, she and I have...much to talk about...and there's also the matter with the Zora." she said, casting her gaze out the nearest window.

"But that's not it, is it?" Audrik questioned, "The Hero...is he in trouble?"

"I...just became aware of something...something terrible..." she confessed, looking to her brother, being comforted by his concerned expression.

"What is this "something", if I may ask." Audrik inquired.

**oOo**

**_Two Hours Ago_**

Link walked forward at a quick pace, glancing back at his group as they came to a halt.

"They're looking at us." Kallil said, indicating the large statues on either side of the entrance.

"Don't be alarmed, they only attack if they sense an evil presence, now hurry up." Link said as he waved his comrades on.

"Comforting as always." Thrakon remarked, looking up at the stone giant nearest him, sensing it's gaze as it turned to watch the group approach the last door.

Link quickly diverted his course, slashing away the underbrush to the left of the Temple's door, revealing two shattered Gossip Stones, one remaining intact.

"Are those...?" Trystane began.

"Gossip Stones, yes." Link replied, scouring the intact one for any damage.

"I don't think this is the time to hear if it has anything to say." Aren said, looking eagerly in the direction the Master Sword rested.

"I don't plan on hearing what it has to say, I plan in it hearing what I have to say." Link corrected, quickly tracing his finger across the it's eye design, the stone glowing a slight blue. "Princess Zelda." he whispered. Link waited, the stone remaining quiet.

**oOo**

Zelda sat at her desk, resting her head as she thought of current events, House Gavan had yet to settle their dispute with her, the Zora were still marching to war, and Link was in parts unknown, not having made contact yet, and not to mention Cia had proved capable of escaping her quarters, even with all the warding.

She sighed, moving to set her head down on her desk as she was roused by something completely unexpected, a blue glow filled the space before her, the Princess looking about the room, only to find that the glow emanated from her. She looked down to find her Seer's Stone was the cause, activating for the first time since her father, the King had last contacted her with his. Cautiously, she lifted the necklace from her chest to her mouth, stroking her thumb along the stone, stopping when a familiar voice spoke.

"Zelda?"

**oOo**

"Link?" it asked.

"Zelda!" Link called, grabbing a hold of the stone.

"Come one, let's give him some privacy." Trystane said, slowly directing the others towards a pillar on the other side of the meadow that was once the Temple of Time's courtyard.

"Link...how is this possible?" she asked

"I've arrived at the Temple of Time...the original Temple of Time." he said, looking over the decayed structure. "I'm using one of the Gossip Stones outside."

"Link, please, tell me everything goes well." Zelda answered, holding her Seer's Stone firmly.

Link sat silently for a moment, bowing his head before speaking. "We...we were attacked by two of Erris's minions, Minister Ryos and a Gerudo Woman."

Zelda's breathing quickened, "A Gerudo woman?" she asked, fearing the Gerudo may have allied with Erris, under the influence of Ganondorf. the Gerudo had been absent for long, having returned to Hyrule after reuniting with the Terminian Gerudo that resided in the Great Bay, she grit her teeth as she thought of it, the Gerudo had returned after the Twilight the Invasion, when she was well into her eighties, they wanted to resume their solitary lifestyle, but even in her old age, she strove to have a good relationship with them, barely managing to convince them to allow the Hylians that had settled in the desert in their absence to stay, she did not want to see her work go to waste.

"Only the one, they also had a third attacker with them...I can't be sure, but I believe it was Oreck empowered by the mask of one of Majora's servants." Link explained.

"Link...I thought those masks were to destroyed." she said, fear welling up inside of her.

"So did I." Link answered. "I need to tell you something."

Zelda stayed silent for a moment, holding her Seer's Stone tightly, "What is this "something"?" she asked, a concerned tone to her voice.

"They...they took Elgon." he said, gripping the stone harder.

Zelda tensed in shock, when Link had told her of the attack she had assumed they had been there to kill him as well as the rest of the team, her confusion growing the more she thought about what Link had told her. "But why...why Elgon?" she asked.

"I'm sorry...I should have told you this sooner..." Link said, going silent for a moment, "Elgon is the Light Sage in this era...and has been in many other eras, there were times when he wasn't..times when he was reborn in a position just to guide me and help me when required...he has gone by many names, Rauru, Bo...Gaepora." he said quietly, Zelda remaining silent.

The Princess nearly fell from her chair, placing a hand on her head as she thought of it...all these lives he had been there, guiding them, not just as a friend and ally...but as her father. "Link...you knew?" she asked.

"Not for long, Elgon told me not to inform you...he didn't want you to worry." Link answered.

"I had a right to know!" Zelda exclaimed, her fingernails scraping against the chair's arm.

"I know...I should have told you sooner, I can only apologize for not doing so." Link admitted.

Zelda closed her eyes tightly, trying to calm herself, her father had been with her through these many lives, and was now in the hands of Ganondorf, anger would do her no good now. "I...I understand." Zelda said, feeling her anger subside. "What we need to focus on is getting him back...if he truly is the Light Sage, we need him now." Zelda said.

Link relaxed, feeling slightly relieved, "I'll stop the Zora so we can end this on our terms, I will do whatever's necessary...for you." Link answered.

"As I would do for you." Zelda answered.

"Goodbye, my love, may our reunion be soon." Link said, a small smile forming on his face.

"Return to me safely." Zelda answered, smiling through the worry growing inside of her.

I shall, I promise." Link answered, feeling more determined than ever, he'd make sure he succeeds in his mission, even if he has to fight through Erris's legions himself, something he'd gladly do for his Princess. He stood and looked over at his teammates, beckoning for them follow.

Link walked onward, mindful of his team's gazes, it made him wonder what it must be like, proceeding on a quest, knowing that if you lose your life, it's lost for good. He admired them for going with him in spite of this, when many of the Knights of the same order as Trystane would likely fabricate some poor excuse as to why they couldn't be present.

"This is it" Link said, stopping in front of a large arch, it's opening filled with aged masonry.

"Excuse me Hero, but it would seem we've quite literally hit a wall." Trystane remarked.

"In my last life, I led a team of builders to help reconstruct this Temple...the statues outside were more temperamental back then, and all we managed to get done was this wall, so I decided to seal the archway so the Master Sword would be safe after the Skull Kid's time as it's guardian passed. Link looked over his team, their baffled expressions being understandable, as he spoke of events that transpired 300-500 years in the past.

"Well, with that said, how are going to get through?" Aren asked, all the while scanning the wall and archway, looking for a way to go up and over it.

Link smiled slightly, "Just watch." he said, turning to the massive wall. Slowly he placed his left palm against the wall, closing his eyes as he did so. The spaces between the bricks began to fade away as a golden light shone through, the light growing brighter and brighter, until with one brilliant flash, the wall was gone, an ethereal Triforce symbol standing in it's place until it faded completely.

"Do you believe yet?" Trystane asked an unamused Thrakon.

Link listened as his teammates ceased all noise, before them lay the Sacred Meadow, the Pedestal of Time in the center, the Master Sword resting within.

"That's it...the actual Master Sword..." Kallil said, the expression his teammate's faces communicating the same reaction.

"That it is." Link said quietly as he approached the blade, behind him his group had stopped about three meters away, looking on as he sheathed his Knight's Sword, and slowly spread his feet apart, adjusting his stance as he raised his arms. The Master Sword began to glow a dim gold just from his proximity to it, his Triforce of Courage doing the same. With one quick motion he wrapped both hands around the handle, tightening his grip as the sword began to move, with all of his might, he pulled, his muscles tensing, the Goddess's power flowing through him into the blade, and through the blade into him. With one last motion, the Master sword was freed, the blade pointing skyward as Link drew it, a blast of light energy shooting forth, the heavens thundering as it struck the sky. Link didn't show it, but he was stunned, never before had he and the Master Sword commanded this much power, and that, joined with the fact that Zelda's powers had been restored near to the levels they were when she was Hylia made him wonder why the Goddess's saw fit to give them such strength in this life, and how large of a threat they were truly facing. Link tensed, narrowing his eyes as he looked off to the east, a gold aura beginning to form around him and the Master Sword, he looked at his awe-struck team, pointing the Master Sword towards the archway.

"Let's end this."

**oOo**

**_And that ends chapter 29, I hope you enjoyed it! _**

**_Gerudospirit: Thank you so much! It makes me so happy that you're liking how the plot is coming together, I wanted to create a bunch of subplots and such that all kind of tied together somewhere in the story. I actually didn't know where I was going to go with Cia at first, but I found that she's actually quite fun to write with the attitude she displayed in game, even if I've toned her craziness down. I'm glad you liked the way I wrote her and you can rest assured that you'll be seeing a lot more of her! Thank's for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to DontThrowThePumpkins favoriting my story!_**

**_Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! _**

**_Best of luck!_**

**_-Prometheus17_**


	30. The War Begins

Link crested the hill, the edge of the tree line finally in sight after half a night of near constant running.

"If you go any slower, the battle will have happened, and gotten over with by the time we arrive." he said as he looked back at his team.

"Easy for you to say, you have the Goddess's power on your side!" Trystane responded as he caught up with Link, the rest of the group still making their way through the trees.

Link looked over the vast expanse beneath them, it was another sunny day in Hyrule, the waters of Hylia's river and Zora's River sparkling blue, picking up speed as they met.

"So this is it, eh?" Thrakon asked as he approached.

"It looks so...peaceful." Kallil added as he joined them.

"Don't expect it to last too long." Aren replied as he leapt from one tree to another.

"Not if we can help it." Link added as he started down the hill, bracing himself against trees as he went.

As the group made it through the tree line and into the meadow, they were greeted by an unexpected site...nothing. The field was empty of everything with the exception of birds and the occasional insect.

"Did they stop along the way or something?" Thrakon asked as he stepped forward.

"Even if they stopped twice a day, with the amount of time they had to march before we got moving they definitely should have been here by now." Trystane answered, looking down at a map he had unrolled.

"We can't be too late." Kallil said, scanning the field for any movement.

Link looked over to the meeting point of the Hylia's and Zora's rivers, the realization hitting him when the flow began to quicken. "Trystane! Freeze the rivers!" Link yelled, frantically pointing at the rushing waterways.

"Sir Link, I-." Trystane said before Link interrupted.

"Just do it!" Link demanded, his hurried mannerisms getting the better of Trystane's curiosity.

The Knight extended his arms, shooting two simultaneous blasts of ice into the rivers, creating identical walls that blocked each flow.

"May we now ask why that was necessary?" Aren asked.

"And why you had foregone using your manners?" Trystane added, Aren shooting an unamused glance at him.

"You'll see." Link said, keeping his vision trained ahead of him, his teammates joining him, watching in silence.

Before long, the walls of ice began to shake and crack, the blades of harpoons becoming briefly visible as their wielders swung them up through the water's surface, and down into the blockage.

"Of course, the Zora weren't marching, they were swimming." Kallil said, watching as the barriers shook, the Zora soldiers carrying on their submerged assault.

Link made to answer when three Zora soldiers, dressed in traditional armor and headdresses leapt from the water, slowly walking towards Link, Thrakon, Trystane, Kallil, and Aren, harpoons pointed.

"May I ask why you have seen fit to deter us, Hero of Legend?" a voice called.

"King Laorik, you must listen..." Link began, trailing off as the King continued.

"No, Hero! You must listen! I had Hyrule's best interests in mind when I set my eyes on toppling Labrynna, but your Princess failed to come through when her people needed her! As it now stands, we are no longer your allies, and we no longer bend to your will." Laorik said, a threatening tone to his words.

"If you cross that border, you will be declaring war on Labrynna, Erris deserves to have his Kingdom toppled, he deserves to be removed from power, trust me when I say this, as Erris has wronged me deeply, but marching on his land will only lead to you fighting on his terms! He will win, and once he's destroyed your army, he will march on the rest of Hyrule." Link warned.

"Ha! Labrynna is in deplorable condition, you think his army can withstand the full force of the Zora imperium?!" Laorik retorted.

Link scowled, "So that's what they're calling it now?" he thought, trying to find a way to sway the Zora King.

"Have you forgotten what Erris is capable of, did you forget what he did in Kokiri Forest?" Mikau called as he pulled himself from Hylia's River, a contingent of Terminian Zora at his back.

"It matters not! We have 2,000 soldiers with us today, though he may be using the power of a demon, he still stands no chance!" King Laorik replied.

"He's made alliances, powerful ones that you'd do well to beware of." Link stated. "Turn back, come back to the Castle with me, and we can discuss this with the Princess, and strike as a combined force of Zora, Hylian, and Goron when the time is right." Link said, nodding towards Mikau, the Terminian Zora returning the gesture.

The Zora King grit his teeth, growling in exasperation, "This...this sorcery." he said, indicating the walls of ice, "Is an attack on we, the Zora people, and I will not have it! In my eyes, you and your band of "merry men" here have declared war on us, and if we have to get through you to get to Erris, then so be it!" Laorik yelled, raising the staff he carried high.

"Laorik, wait!" Mikau called, his call going unheard by the Hylian Zora.

Link and his teammates drew their weapons as the rivers rose into waves, water crashing across the meadow as Hylian and Terminian Zora leapt out of walls of water, weapons at the ready.

"What the hell are those things?" Thrakon said, pointing his blade at the newly arrived Zola.

"That's a tale for another day, but for now, we'll just call them relatives of the Zora." Link said, stepping back while holding the Master Sword high.

"Ready yourselves to be washed away." Laorik growled, swinging his staff at the the group.

Link and company tensed as the two walls of water merged into one, roaring towards them as one massive wave, only to have it dissipate, the water losing it's form and falling to the ground, slowly trickling back into the riverbed from whence it came.

"Damn!" Laorik yelled, swinging the staff madly.

"Maybe it doesn't work because you're not the one meant to use it." a disembodied voice boomed through the meadow.

Link tensed, slowly turning in the direction of the voice, the Zora soldiers behind him beginning to falter, some slowly moving away while others began to shake, only the bravest holding firm.

"What sort of trickery is this?!" Laorik roared, holding the staff aloft.

The ground shook beneath them, cracks working their way through the ground below their feet, jets of fire and molten rock shooting into the sky as an enormous black monolith rose from the ground, the grinding sound it made against the rock around it deafening.

Link tightened his grip on the Master Sword while his teammates readied themselves behind him. He was too late, Erris had come.

The black tower reached it's full height as the force below looked on, the structure casting an immense shadow across the meadow. "I have to say, I am flattered that you would all come to visit me, Hylian and Terminian Zora as one, and hell, even the Zola are here! I am one grateful man, let me say that!" Erris exclaimed with a laugh. He swept his eyes over the scene below him, eventually finding Link and his team. "While I am glad you all managed to be here, I am disappointed with the Hylian turnout! I thought for sure the Princess would send a much larger group to say "hello", I suppose you lot shall do, though! Oh, and Hero, how is she recovering from that dreadful laceration she sustained? I wish I could say I felt guilt over that, but alas, I do not!" he continued, releasing another booming laugh, the magically increased volume of his voice carrying his words over the entire field.

"This is ridiculous." Laorik growled, turning back to face his army. "Fire at will!" he shouted, an enormous wave of arrows flying from the lines of Zora archers, the sheer number of arrows near blotting out the sun.

Link tensed as it began, scowling as the arrows began pelting Erris's tower, the Hero turning to glare at Kallil as the latter even released his arrow.

"Disappointing...I expected more." Erris said, shrugging. With one swift movement, the Prince swung his sword skyward, a red flare shooting forth, "Attack!" he exclaimed, the thunder of thousands of feet answering his call.

Link looked up at Erris, next to him hovered his wizard, and on his other side was the Gerudo woman from earlier. He didn't have time to ponder this, as legions of monsters crested the hill, Link looked on in shock as Bulblins, Moblins, Garo and even Lizalfos and Dinolfos charged the Zora force, all being lead by a large purple skinned, white haired creature that resembled a cross between a Moblin and a Bokoblin, but much larger than either.

"What do we do?" Kallil asked, stepping back.

"We fight." Link answered.

**oOo**

Zelda walked at a quick pace, ignoring the calls of courtiers and nobles as she walked by, the individuals being deterred from approaching by glares from Impa.

"Princess, to where are we going so urgently?" Impa asked. Zelda remaining silent as they turned another corner.

Impa followed closely as they found their way into the guest wing, Zelda slowing as she came upon an unoccupied room, waiting for Impa to enter before telekinetically shutting and locking the door.

"Sorry for the secrecy, I couldn't risk anyone overhearing...I needed to find a place where I knew we would not be interrupted or overheard. Zelda said, her expression hardening.

"Princess, what is wrong? Please, tell me!" Impa asked, looking at the Princess with concern.

"Impa, for hundreds of years, your family have been my family's most loyal guardians, that is why I have chosen you, and only you to accompany me." Zelda answered.

"Accompany you on what...to where?" Impa questioned, growing increasingly worried.

"I wish to travel to Labrynna Castle...it came to my attention that Link's former instructor and former Captain of my father's "King's Guard" has been captured by Erris...and Ganondorf." Zelda said, clenching her teeth.

"You are sure of this...sure that the Demon King has risen again?" Impa asked.

"Yes." Zelda stated, meeting her guardian's gaze. "I must inform you of something...the reason why I'd risk so much to save Elgon." Zelda said, trailing off.

Impa cast her gaze downwards, an internal battle waging inside her, the Sheikah woman finally settling on revealing the truth to her forever ward. "I...I should have told you sooner, but I was afraid, afraid of what you'd think, afraid that you would worry." Impa began.

Zelda slowly stepped towards her guardian, gaze trained forward. "Impa, of what do you speak?"

"I am guessing the Hero has informed you of this...but I already knew...Elgon has been reborn throughout the ages as many different people...but before he was those individuals...he was Gaepora, your father." Impa admitted.

Zelda clenched her fists, feeling a mix of emotions welling up inside of her. "You knew...why did you not tell me? Did Elgon reveal all of this to you?" Zelda asked, her head spinning with questions.

Impa tensed, looking up at the Princess, "Please, don't be angry with me...I know all of this, because I was there when your father made the decision to be reborn to guide the new Hero, after his time as the Hero was over...I made the same decision, to always be here to guide you, Hylia reborn."

Zelda felt a chill travel through her body, clenching her hands tight as she looked upon the Sheikah woman. "Through all these years...you have been here...Am I to believe you are indeed the same Impa that kept me safe during the age of the Hero of Time, and during the other eras before and after that?" Zelda asked.

"I know...it's hard to believe, but-" Impa said, being cut off as Zelda wrapped her arms around her.

"You have succeeded as a mother when even my actual mothers have failed...you should have told me sooner." Zelda said, releasing the Sheikah woman.

"There were many times when I wished to do so...but I thought to burden you with the truth would be unwise." Impa admitted.

"This knowledge is no burden...it just proves that I am correct in placing my faith in you...Impa, I need you to help me save my father, will you join me?" Zelda asked, extending her hand to her guardian.

**oOo**

Cia lye upon her bed, attempting to read a rather boring novel that had been supplied by a guard she now considered quite clueless when it came to literature. She barely finished the page she was on as she heard a shuffle of feet outside of her door. She stood, attempting to hear the guard's words when the door suddenly flew open, a Sheikah woman standing opposite her.

"I see the Princess has taken leave of me, and left me in your hands." Cia remarked, placing her book on the nightstand next to her bed.

"Suit up." Impa said as she tossed a suit of feminine structured armor onto the bed.

"For what?" Cia asked curiously.

"You wish to save your son and slay Ganondorf, do you not?" Impa answered.

Cia snapped her fingers, the armor replacing the dress she wore as she turned to face Impa. "When do we leave?" she asked, a determined expression taking over her face.

**oOo**

Link dodged out of the path of a Moblin's spear, darting within arms reach and plunging the Master Sword into the creature, stepping back as it fell. To his right Trystane created a platform of ice under his feet, shooting up into the air as he froze the monster's below him, their body's being smashed to pieces as a Lizalofos flew through them, courtesy of Thrakon.

"Link!" Kallil called as he caught up to his friend.

"Now is not the time, Kallil!" Link said, pulling his sword from a recently felled Bulblin.

Kallil loosed two arrows, each finding their mark in a Dinolfos. "Where is everyone?" Kallil asked, seemingly unfazed.

"Last I saw, Trystane and Thrakon were working together, over there somewhere." Link said, swiping the Master Sword through Bulblin as he directed his friend's gaze.

Kallil drew his sword, side stepping an attack from another Bulblin before driving his blade through it's head. "And Aren?"

"Not a clue." Link said, fading back as a Lizalfos spat a fireball at him. Link ran forward, dodging a strike from it's sword, and bisecting it with a spin attack.

"Good to know we're sticking together." Kallil said sarcastically, letting an arrow fly into the back of a Garo.

**oOo**

Shilara let loose blasts of fire and energy as she tore through the Zora around her, the soldiers proving to be no match. She performed a flip over a harpoon, sending a bolt of energy straight through the nearest Zora, and using telekinesis to steal a harpoon from another Zora and impale him with it. She was about to do the same to another when water washed over her, knocking her to the ground.

"Who dares?!" she screamed as she stood up.

"I am the King of all Zora, you will address me with respect." Laorik said as he walked towards her, loosing blasts of water from his staff.

"What are you going to do? Bathe me to death?" Shilara taunted, only to be met with a high pressure blast of water, barely dodging it as it skimmed her shoulder, drawing blood. The Gerudo woman let loose a scream of rage upon finding the wound, running full force towards the Zora.

King Laorik, swung the staff, the girl somersaulting out of the way before leaping into the air, flinging fireballs at him from every direction. King Laorik blocked each with a wave of water from his staff. "You can't win, girl!" Laorik called, sending another torrent of water at her.

"Oh, I think I can." Shilara said quietly, two flames igniting in her palms. She leapt skywards, flames erupting from her hands the moment her feet touched the ground

King Laorik pointed his staff forward, tensing as the blast made it's way in his direction. He stepped forward, jabbing his staff into the air before him, the water heeding his call. Twin geysers shot from the ground, the Zora King directing them towards the flames. The two forces made contact, steaming pouring forth as the opposing elements fought in mid-air.

Pushing with all her might, Shilara began to grin as she felt the stream of water weaken, her flames only growing stronger. "Give up, and I promise not to burn you to death!" she yelled gleefully.

King Laorik tensed, the flames inched closer as his water magic began to fail, fear gripped him as he realized what Mikau and Erris said was true, he had no magical abilities and the staff was not his to command, thus it couldn't obey him. Quickly he readied himself as the geysers died, the water falling to the ground and turning to steam as the torrent of fire above evaporated it, the blast quickly heading towards him, only to burst once it was within a meter. King Laorik inhaled sharply as he hit the ground, opening his eyes to realize he hadn't been burned, slowly, his confidence came back to him as he stood. "Was my power too much for you or-" he said, going quiet as he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"No, I just came up with a more enjoyable idea." Shilara responded, her left hand impaled through Laorik's back. "Don't fret about leaving your daughter behind, I'll make sure she's soon to join you." Shilara taunted quietly, quickly ripping her hand from inside the Zora King, his heart clenched firmly in her fingers. Laorik opened his eyes wide as he took one last breath, falling to the ground motionless. Shilara let out a sharp laugh, only to have it cut short as was forced to dodge a projectile, the object cutting her shoulder.

"Step away from him." Mikau commanded, his fin returning to it's place on his arm.

"Ooooh, another Zora leader to kill." Shilara replied, dropping Laorik's heart onto his lifeless body.

Mikau brought up one arm, calling on his magic to cast a shield around himself.

"Fool, THAT WON'T SAVE YOU!" she roared, flying upwards as a blazing ball of energy manifested in her hands. "Die!" she yelled, eyes glowing orange as she leapt into the air.

Mikau flinched, knowing his shield wouldn't save him, the Gerudo Woman released the blast of energy, only for it dissipate against a thick wall of ice that seemingly appeared from no where. Turning to his left, he found a dark haired Hylian man holding his hands aloft.

"That's enough out of you." Trystane said, shooting a glare towards the Gerudo sorceress.

"Thanks." Mikau said as Trystane strode up to him, the Hylian man breaking the ice barrier into shards and shooting them at the Gerudo woman.

Shilara generated another torrent of flame, melting the shards that pursued her. "Is that the best you have, Hylian?" she taunted, beginning to smirk.

"Ah, you would hope so! But no! I am merely warming up...or should I say, cooling down?" he said with a smile. Trystane raised his hands upwards, clouds converging above them, snow beginning to pour down as a blue aura manifested around him, his eyes turning pure white as clouds of frost surrounded his hands. "If you believe your heat can beat my cold, then have at thee." he said calmly.

Shilara clenched her teeth in rage, "I'll show you heat!" she screamed, letting loose a blast of fire in Trystane's direction.

The Knight raised one hand, the snow that fell swirling around it, the Hylian Sorcerer letting it loose upon the flame, steam rising as the two elements met, the cloud of frost slowly pushing back it's opponent.

Shilara growled as she began to falter, her legs shaking as the jet of flame she produced pushed her backwards. She tried adding more of her magical energy, but was stunned when the Knight responded, putting more force into his blast of ice. "You...you...can't WIN!" she roared, giving one last push.

Trystane narrowed his eyes as she Gerudo woman put all of her effort into one final burst. Quickly he stepped to the side, summoning a tube of ice through which the flame traveled, shooting off to the side. "It would seem your fire cannot melt my ice." Trystane taunted. With a wave of his hand a wall of frost shot upwards, intercepting a ball of energy she had thrown at him.

Trystane ran at full speed, Shilara matching as she made to meet him. Trystane faded to the right as she threw a bolt of electricity at him, answering with a snowball, the likes of which made contact with the Gerudo woman's face at Trystane's command.

"You can't be serious!" Shilara yelled, subsequently gasping in pain as the Hylian sorcerer appeared beside her, jabbing an icicle covered index finger into her right arm. "What is this? She growled, pulling her left arm back in preparation for another assault, only to recoil in horror as her arm went numb, the flesh quickly turning black.

"It's called frostbite...I wouldn't move if I were you." Trystane said as he leapt back, the icicle melting away from his finger.

"And why the hell not?!" Shilara said as she took a step forward, pounding her foot against the ground. She suddenly felt something in her arm, looking down to see cracks begin to shoot throughout the appendage as it froze solid. "What have you done to me?!" the Gerudo woman screamed as she stumbled back, looking on in terror as her right arm shattered to pieces. Her shocked gaze meeting Trystane one last time before teleporting away from the battlefield.

Trystane turned his gaze downward, he disliked using that spell, but she deserved it, he thought as he looked upon the Zora King's motionless body, his heart lying atop his chest.

"I'm sorry." Trystane said as he strode over to Mikau's side, the Terminian Zora kneeling next to his Hylian brother.

"Don't be, this is no one's doing but hers." Mikau said as he grit his teeth.

"But if I had come sooner." Trystane argued.

Mikau made to respond, only to look up as a loud crack, followed by a crash filled the air as Erris's black tower crumbled to the ground. "What the hell?" he said, as even their enemies turned to see what was happening, the battle pausing momentarily.

**oOo**

**_Ten Minutes Prior_**

Thrakon sprang out of the way as the Blin Emperor brought his mace down on the spot he formerly stood, he couldn't afford a close call like that again.

"Come on!" he yelled, charging the beast.

The Blin Emperor snorted in response, swinging his mace at the former mercenary. Thrakon leapt over it, kicked off of it's handle, and managed to land a punch to the Blin Emperor's snout before hitting the ground with a roll. He rose just in time, drawing his sword to block another strike from the creature.

"I'll make you pay for that, Hylian." the beast growled, making three quick swipes across the ground, Thrakon barely escaping the path of each one.

He brought up his sword, only to have it knocked away by the Emperor's mace, with the creature emitting what he could swear was a laugh. Unwilling to yield he charged the beast weaponless. The Blin Emperor raised his mace, smashing it down as Thrakon darted away, only to turn back immediately. The beast began to raise his club as Thrakon caught up, grasping the weapon with both hands and pulling to the extent of his abilities.

"No! Impossible!" the Blin Emperor roared as his hoofed feet began to slide forward, the Hylian man pulling him by his weapon.

"What? Not used to being overpowered by a Hylian?!" Thrakon roared as he pulled one last time, the mace being ripped from the Emperor's claws, the beast falling on his face, looking up just in time to see Thrakon bring his own weapon down on him, the Blin Emperor being killed instantly. Thrakon grinned, dropping the club, only to find multiple snarling Bulblins and Moblins closing in on him. He reached for the mace again, ready to fight back when his attackers were all blown away by a flash of light, the rest fleeing as none other than the Hero of Legend strode up to him, Master Sword glowing brightly.

"Need some help, Thrakon?" Link asked with smirk.

"I just killed their Emperor! You'd think they'd be more afraid of me than they are of you." Thrakon said.

"True, but I've killed their Emperor's superior many times over." Link answered, his gaze drifting upwards.

"Fine, fine, true enough." Thrakon admitted, looking at the Hero curiously. "What are you-" he said, being cut off as Link unsheathed his Knight's Sword.

Link flipped the sword in his hand, clenching his fingertips carefully around the broad sides of the blade. Stepping back, he closed one eye, adjusting his aim, and with one swift motion, tossed the blade through the air, watching it spin towards Erris's tower.

"What was that all about?" Thrakon asked.

"Thrakon, you possess strength far greater than any normal Hylian, correct?" Link asked.

"Greater than any normal _human_." Thrakon corrected, looking at Link curiously.

"Fantastic, throw me." Link said, positioning himself in front of his comrade.

"_Throw you?" _ Thrakon asked incredulously.

Link turned to his comrade, narrowing his eyes, a serious expression taking over his features. "Kallil and I tracked down Aren, he had retreated to the tree line in order to find higher ground so he could see the battle from above, what we're fighting now is just their first wave! He was able to see thousands of their number marching to our location, the Zora only number 2,000, a count that dwindles by the second! To end this fight, I must take it to Erris, lest we all die." Link replied, a dark tone to his voice.

"Good luck." Thrakon said, seemingly convinced as he gripped Link by his armor's back plate, and with one mighty heave, sent the Hero soaring through the air, praying his aim was accurate.

**oOo**

Erris smiled as he strolled along his perch, below he saw more and more Zora fall as hundreds of Garo, Bulblins, Moblins, Lizalfos, and Dinolfos poured into the valley, the creatures he commanded now being almost all he could see. He laughed quietly to himself, what were 2,000 Zora against nearly 10,000 of the worlds fiercest monsters? It did not matter that the Hero and his band of misfit warriors showed up, they'd fall too, and if all went according to plan, he'd be able to take the Hero captive and present him to Ganondorf to be executed. Erris continued forward, coming to a sudden halt as a sword flew from below, embedding itself deep into the pillar directly in front of him. The Prince examined the blade, a shocked expression on his face as he turned to find it's place of origin, only to fall over as he dodged another projectile, a much larger one.

Link slammed into the wall, his shield barely breaking the impact. Quickly he stood up, Master Sword at the ready, his eyes set on the Labrynnian Prince.

"Hero!" What a pleasant surprise! Was it you who threw this blade? Impressive aim indeed!" Erris exclaimed, sarcastically applauding.

"It's a shame I missed." Link said, charging the Prince, Master Sword held high.

The Hero charged, letting loose a downward slash as Erris leapt to the side, drawing his crimson blade. Link blocked a horizontal slash from Erris, responding with a diagonal downwards slash to the left.

"You can't win this! Call off your forces!" Link yelled as he dove in for a stab.

"Such arrogance, it's unbecoming of the Goddess's champion." Erris replied, sweeping the stab away.

Link hopped back, drawing on his Triforce's power, the golden energy flowing through he and the blade, a brilliant aura manifesting around him. Erris responded by letting out a yell, the bright red glow of his Anteforce appearing around him. Link flew at his opponent, their blades crashing together with loud clang, the Hero performed a spin attack, Erris fading back and countering with a jump attack, Link blocking the blow and sending a series of stabs at Erris, the Prince finding his way around each one.

"It seems as though the tales of the Master Sword have been exaggerated!" Erris yelled, charging a ball of energy in his hand and letting it fly at the Hero.

Link took this opportunity to prove Erris wrong. He charged the projectile, swiping the Master Sword through it, a blinding flash of energy being released as the blade cleaved it. Erris blocked his eyes, bringing up his blade in defense as the Hero emerged from the explosion.

"How did you?!" Erris exclaimed, stopping short as the Master Sword came down on his blade, reducing it to shards.

Link took advantage of the Prince's surprise, continuing his attack as Erris was caught off guard. The Master Sword cut through the Prince's armor, only managing to lacerate his shoulder as he teleported away.

"Running again?!" Link exclaimed, his rage growing.

"I will not run from you." Erris growled from behind him.

Link turned to find the Prince had teleported across the floor of the tower, now standing opposite him. "End this Erris! Too many have lost their lives! Does this not weigh heavy on your conscience?!" Link called.

"The only thing that weighs heavy on my mind, is what Hyrule has done to me and my people!" Erris roared as he flew at Link, summoning a long spear into his hands.

Link cast himself to the side, rolling as he hit the floor. Link took notice as his Triforce began to burn, looking towards Erris he could see it only faintly, but noticed the blue glow of Mahlik's eyes had taken over his, he couldn't let Mahlik emerge again.

Erris charged Link once more, electricity crackling along the spear as he slashed it horizontally at the Hero.

Link swiftly dodged the slash, darting to the side as the Prince went by. The Hero felt his adrenaline rush as Erris turned, flashing Mahlik's sharp-toothed smile at him before the real Erris took control again...he had to end this now. Link pulled the Master Sword back, charging it with the Triforce of Courage's portion of the Goddess's energies. Quickly he released a stab, a beam of energy hitting Erris in the stomach, binding him where he stood.

"What is this?!" Erris roared, unable to move.

"Necessary." Link responded quietly, watching as Erris and Mahlik struggled for control. At inhuman speed, Link short forward, and upon reaching Erris, loosed a horizontal slash across his chest, the blade easily traveling through the armor, with Link stepping back as Erris fell to the ground.

The Labrynnian Prince cried out in pain as did Mahlik, the wound burning from the Master Sword's touch. "I'd really love to stick around and finish this, but I have a meeting I must attend, have fun." Erris said as he stood. With one tap against the nearest column, the tower began to shake, large cracks shooting through it.

"No!" Link yelled. He ran at Erris full speed, not wavering as pieces of stonework fell around him. Erris was soon enveloped by an orange glow, his trans-location spell, almost complete, but not soon enough. As Link reached the Prince, he tackled him to the ground, holding onto Erris's armor as if his life depended on it, which in this moment, it did. In the blink of an eye, the two teleported away, the last thing Link saw being the collapse of the tower they stood on.

**oOo**

The halls were boring this time of day, and even with the natural light coming in, quite dark. The guards stood in formation, not moving or talking as they carried out their duty of guarding all entrances and exits in this particular room.

Suddenly something quite unusual happened, the guards raised their spears as they approached it, A small purple orb had appeared in the middle of the room, seemingly generated by nothing. The guards looked to each other, shrugging in unison as one of their number reached out to touch it, all members of the contingent being thrown back as it expanded to the size of a full grown man. The guards all looked up, the last thing they saw being a female form exiting before they fell into unconsciousness.

"Well that's that." Cia said as she stepped out of the portal, Zelda and Impa close behind her.

"Are you sure this is Labrynna Castle?" Zelda asked, scanning her surroundings.

Cia shot the Princess an offended glare before speaking. "Of course I am, I've visited this Castle many times, and besides, if that isn't Labrynnian architecture, I don't know what is." the sorceress said, pointing towards a nearby pillar with her staff.

"Well, now that that's settled, shall we move on?" Impa pressed, looking around for incoming threats.

"Before we go, we must break the protection spell around the Castle, I managed to break through it this time, but once Ganon realizes we're here, he'll strengthen it to make sure the only way we can't escape. One of us has to find the source of the protection spell's power and destroy it. Cia warned.

"True, our objective is to retrieve Elgon and Erris, and leave immediately, without the Master Sword we cannot slay Ganondorf, so we must make a quick exit." Zelda said, she and Cia looking to Impa.

"No, you can't be suggesting that you go on without me! I am your guardian! I will not let any danger befall you." Impa argued.

"Impa please, Cia and I must remain together, and you're the only one I can trust with this." Zelda replied.

Impa dropped her gaze, clenching her teeth as she spoke. "I'll do what you have asked, but once I have accomplished it, I will return for you!"

"And I welcome you to do so." Zelda said with a smile.

"Take this." Cia said, tossing a dagger to the Sheikah woman. "I've cast a spell over it that will enable it to find the source of the protection spell, just follow where it points you."

"Thank you." Impa answered, nodding her head at the Princess before she took off down the nearest hall, the dagger levitating in front of her.

"Shall we?" Zelda asked, gesturing towards one of the many halls."

"How do you know it's that one?" Cia questioned.

Zelda remained silent, holding up her hand to show Cia her Triforce mark, the Triforce of Power glowing faintly.

"I may have forgotten about that." Cia responded, following as Zelda started down the hall.

The two had walked along numerous corridors and climbed many stairs before they found it, a wide open room with bronze chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, an eerie quiet settling over it.

"I don't like this." Cia said quietly.

"There." Zelda cut in, pointing to a figure that laid on the ground, twitching intermittently.

Zelda and Cia walked slowly across the room, the individual coming into the view as they made their way into the center.

Zelda felt a mix of fear and joy grip her as she observed him, it was Elgon, but he was not looking good. "Father! I've found you! I know now...Link told me...I know who you really are." Zelda said as she ran to him.

"Father?" Cia asked, her eyes wide in confusion.

Zelda kneeled beside Elgon, nearly falling when she reached for him, the presence inside him overpowering her.

"You..shouldn't...have...come..." Elgon said , turning to the Princess and the Sorceress, revealing his half disfigured face, Zelda instantly recognizing it as Majora's likeness.

"What have they done to you?" she gasped, placing a hand on her chest.

"Run..." Elgon said, blood trailing from his mouth as he screamed in pain as another spasm took hold of him.

"Where's Erris? We need to find Erris!" Cia called out, her voice sounding panicked, Zelda remaining silent as her eyes were fixed on Elgon's shaking body, his eyes turning a bright yellow.

"He's right, you shouldn't have come." a voice boomed.

Zelda felt a chill travel up her spine as a Ganondorf appeared, the invisibility spell he had cast over his side of the room falling. The Princess summoned her rapier into her hand, her blue eyes locking with Ganondorf's gold. "So you have returned." she said, gritting her teeth.

"You! Where's Erris?!" Cia yelled.

"Overseeing the battle that the Hero himself is fighting in...your little team was too late, I'm afraid." he taunted, turning towards Zelda.

The Princess felt her breathing growing heavy, she wouldn't let Ganon see it, but his presence caught her off guard, he was a sight she thought she'd cease to fear over time, but never had managed to do so. Zelda turned when Cia suddenly screamed, jabbing her staff forward in Ganon's direction, releasing two powerful blasts of energy that shook the room.

Zelda looked up as the dust settled, tensing as the rest of Ganon's invisibility spell collapsed, he was flanked by a Gerudo woman, a tall Black Knight and a small team of Stalfos.

"If that is all you can muster, worry I must not." he said. With a wave of his hand Cia was thrown across the room, crashing into the opposite wall. "Now Princess, it's been so long, we must catch up." Ganon said as he turned to Zelda.

Zelda clenched her fists, determined not to let him get any further. "Away with you!" she yelled, releasing a blast of light energy from her rapier. To her surprise, Ganon seemed unaffected, a smile forming on his face.

"Teach our guest some manners." he said, motioning at the Stalfos.

**oOo**

Impa tore through the dungeons, pursuing the dagger as it moved faster and faster along the corridors, the sorceress hadn't told her it could move on it's own. The Sheikah woman eventually came to a screeching halt, almost toppling over as the dagger stopped, turning to it's left. She examined the door, it certainly didn't seem out of the ordinary. Slowly she grabbed the handle, clenching her fingers around it, and with all the force she had, flung it open, the two guards inside jumping in shock.

"Flee or die!" Impa called, scanning the room for the protection spell's source, the swirling sphere of white energy not being difficult to find.

The two guards nodded at each other, their eyes glowing a deep red as they levitated upwards.

"Shit." Impa thought, recognizing the eyes of the demons inhabiting the guard's bodies.

She darted away from a blast of energy, and barely faded back in time as a lightning bolt struck the ground in front of her. Turning, she lunged at the nearest guard, the man and the demon inside of him screeching as she slashed his leg. She turned and ran at the wall, the other guard teleporting in front of her, he brought his sword down, Impa meeting it with her great sword, she pushed back only for the Guard to jump into the air, coming down on top of her. The Sheikah woman ran out of his path, leaping behind his back as his feet touched the ground. Swiftly she put her sword through the guard, a flash emanating from his eyes as the demon and man perished. She followed the other guard with her eyes as he paced opposite her, the Sheikah woman using the other guard's body as a shield. Without warning the guard lunged, blade crackling with energy, Impa responding by tossing his comrade's body into him. The Sheikah woman dropped to the floor as he flew over her, focusing as she outstretched a hand. The guard began to jerk back and forth, running his hands over his eyes and ears as Impa cast Shadow Immersion over him.

Impa yelled as she charged him, running him through as soon as she was within reach, pulling her blade free as the man fell to the ground, the same bright red flash emanating from his eyes as the demon bound in his body was destroyed. Impa ran to the spell's source, bringing up her blade to attack, subsequently smashing her sword down on the sphere of energy, only to have it bounce off, the impact almost knocking Impa to the floor. "Maybe this will get you." she growled, a blast of shadow energy erupting from her outstretched hand, the ball of magic remaining unharmed. "Damn!" Impa shouted, throwing the dagger at it in frustration, her eyes opening wide turning as the runes on the blade flashed, the dagger cutting into the sphere. Impa wasted no time in running over, hammering the dagger in with the hilt of her blade until one long crack ran along the ball of energy, the Sheikah woman being thrown back as it burst.

**oOo**

Zelda spun, her sword slicing a Stalfos in half while also releasing a blast of energy from her other hand, the projectile blowing an approaching skeleton to bits. Bringing her sword in front of her, she shot forward, shattering the last Stalfos with a powerful stab.

"Very impressive!" Ganon said as he clapped, "Now, let's see how you fare against a more powerful opponent." he said as the Black Knight stepped forward.

"Enough!" Zelda snapped, energy flowing along her arm as she prepared to attack Ganondorf himself when the room shook, the protection spell around the Castle shattering like glass outside. "Thank you, Impa." Zelda thought.

"No! How have you done this?! Tell me!" Ganon roared, breaking into a run at Zelda.

The Princess brought up her blade, meeting Ganondorf halfway as he brought forth his longsword. "You die today! For my father! For Link! For Hyrule!" she yelled bringing her rapier down on Ganondorf with all the force she had.

Ganon pushed back as he locked eyes with her. "It's that damned Sheikah of yours, isn't it?!" he roared.

"She's mine!" the Gerudo woman yelled, drawing her scimitar.

Zelda leapt back, shooting a blast of light energy at Ganondorf, the Demon King easily slicing through it. Zelda backed up, stopping as a hand gripped her, the Black Knight taking her by the neck and tossing her halfway across the room. She righted herself, as she called upon her piece of the Triforce, a gold aura surrounding her. As she chose which enemy to attack first, the Black Knight suddenly fell into a portal that had appeared underneath it.

"I guess we'll be seeing if one of your Black Knights can survive a 30 kilometer fall!" Cia shot as she staggered to her feet.

"I have had enough of you!" he shouted, bringing his hand up, palm pointed toward Cia.

"Look out!" Zelda called, the Sorceress bringing up a shield as Ganon discharged a continuous bolt of red energy at her, Cia's shield beginning to weaken immediately. The Princess, seeing no other option, shot towards her nemesis. To her shock, even with her Triforce empowered assault, he easily fended her off with his longsword, while using the other hand to continue his assault on Cia. Zelda dodged to the right of one of his strikes, managing to bring down her sword on his forearm, leaving a deep cut, causing the Demon King to lose focus.

Cia dropped her shield as Ganon ended his attack, turning to face Zelda as she charged again, the Triforce's energy flowing around her. Both the Princess and the Sorceress let loose a blast of energy towards the Gerudo man, a bright light filling the room as they detonated upon reaching him.

"There's no way he could have survived that." Cia said as she approached Zelda.

"I'm afraid you're incorrect." Ganon growled, telekinetically clearing the smoke around him.

Zelda met Cia's gaze as they backed away, bringing up their respective weapons.

"I tire of this game." Ganon said with a smirk. He brought his arms up, the Anteforce of Wrath appearing on one hand while the Triforce of Power manifested on the other. "Time to end this!" he yelled, a red aura rising around him as shadow energy extended along his arms. Ganon reached forwards, grabbing the Princess and Sorceress.

"I can't break free." Zelda said through gritted teeth.

"We have to keep trying." Cia responded as Ganon's grip tightened.

Zelda called upon her Triforce of Wisdom, and was stunned to find the Triforce of Courage reacting strongly.

Below them, an orange flash of light went off, a figure stumbling out of it.

Zelda used the distraction to break free of the shadow arm's grip, shooting a ball of light energy at the hand that held Cia, freeing the Sorceress.

"Shilara! What has happened to you?!" Ganondorf yelled, his sister falling to the floor, one arm absent.

Zelda and Cia watched in confusion, barely having enough time to take in the sight before another orange light flashed throughout the room, Erris and Link rolling out of it, the two men grappling on the ground.

"Link!" Zelda called, a mix of happiness and concern in her voice.

"Zelda?" Link said as he looked up, Erris taking the opportunity to throw Link off.

Link quickly ran to Zelda, embracing her as they met.

"I have worried for you." Zelda said, the two releasing their hold as a tremor was sent through the room.

Link turned towards the center of the hall, his eyes eventually landing on the source...Ganondorf...Link felt a chill as adrenaline flowed through him, upon every meeting with Ganondorf he'd feel the familiar pain in his chest, from where Ganon's tusk had impaled him so long ago, he felt anger slowly rise inside of him as he locked his gaze on the Demon King, encountering something he also didn't feel often, fear.

"He's returned." Zelda said, bringing up her sword.

"I can see that...what are you doing here?" Link shot, his happiness at their reunion giving way to the reality of the situation.

"I'm here to save my father...my first father." Zelda replied.

"Erris!" Cia yelled, stepping forward.

"Lana?!" Link said in disbelief.

"Mother?" Erris shot from across the room.

For a moment all was silent as the occupants of the room looked to each other, taking in the situation unfolding around them.

"My, my, how nice is this, mother and child reunited, and my old friend, the Hero of Legend himself has decided to pay us a visit." Ganon said, a dark tone to his voice. "I've been waiting for this moment for so long...I would've liked for our meeting to be on my terms...but oh well." he said with a smirk.

"I'll cut that smile off of your face!" Link roared, bringing up the Master Sword.

Erris brought up his spear, beginning in the direction of the Hero when Ganon extended a hand.

"Stay back, boy!" Ganon yelled, Erris begrudgingly agreeing.

"I find myself, attacked in my own abode by you, yet again, and I'm guessing it was one of you that had to do with my sister being left in this condition." Ganon said, gesturing towards the Gerudo girl, Shilara barely acknowledging as she lay on the ground, her breathing heavy. "But! I am glad you are here! For today, you will not just witness my victory, but will witness my transcendence from man...to god." he said with a wide grin. He gestured towards Shilara, the Gerudo girl levitating into his arms, lightly he grasped her wound, and to the shock of all those in the room, her severed arm reappeared as he withdrew his hand. "You see, I am almost there as it is." he added as he set the girl down.

"Sister?" Link questioned, his voice easily portraying his shock.

"Now, witness my rebirth as your new god!" Ganon yelled. Slowly he extended his arms, a red glow following them, only for the energy to diminish as Impa entered the room.

"You might want to heal this one too." She growled, tossing a motionless Naora onto the ground.

"You dare-!" Ganon began, stopping as he laid his eyes on his wife. "Naora!" he yelled, slowly walking towards her.

Shilara rose from the ground, awakened by her brother's yells. "What's going on?!" she screamed, looking across the room. "Princess!" she yelled as she set her eyes on Zelda.

Zelda brought up a protection spell as the Gerudo woman threw a bolt of electricity at them, lowering it as she sprinted towards her. "Go after Ganondorf!" Zelda called as she engaged the Gerudo girl.

"Right." Link responded, running towards the Demon King.

Cia took advantage of the chaos, teleporting in front of her son. "Erris, you have to listen to me, Ganon is manipulating-" she said, being cut off as Erris slashed at her with his spear.

"Lies!" Erris said as he threw a bolt of energy at her, followed by a series of slashes. "You tried to kill me!"

"Allow me to show you!" Cia yelled, She faded back from a slash, subsequently diving into a portal she generated.

"Where have you run to?!" Erris yelled, Cia emerging behind him.

The Sorceress placed her hand on the back of her son's head, binding him in place telekinetically. "Remember!" she said as she tried to force away the fake memories, the real ones being hidden deep by Ganondorf.

**oOo**

Zelda teleported out of the path of a bolt of dark energy, reappearing next to Shilara.

"I will kill you, I'll make my brother proud!" she yelled, throwing a fireball at the Princess.

Zelda dodged it, staying silent as she darted in, slashing at the Gerudo woman, Shilara backflipping out of the sword's path. Shilara tensed as she tossed another ball of flame at the Princess, Zelda dodging to the left, charging the other woman full speed.

The Princess performed a horizontal slash followed by a diagonal upwards slash to the right, the Gerudo woman teleporting beside Zelda.

"Goodbye Princess!" Shilara yelled gleefully, shooting a bolt of electricity at the Princess.

Zelda caught the attack with her sword, and before the Gerduo woman could react, threw it back at her, Shilara falling to the ground, twitching as the electricity coursed through her.

"You're strong, but your skills need work." Zelda remarked, searching the room for Link.

**oOo**

"What have you done?" Ganon growled.

"Don't play games, you don't care for anyone, Demon King." Impa growled, brandishing her great sword.

With a yell, Ganon threw a blast of energy at the Sheikah woman, Impa batting it away as she charged the Gerudo King. She performed a spin attack, coming to halt unexpectedly, looking up to find Ganon gripping her sword's edge, his bare hand unscathed. Ganon gripped the sword tightly, pulling Impa straight into him, quickly delivering a punch to her chest, smiling as he felt her sternum break, the Sheikah woman crying out in pain as she fell to the cold stone floor.

Ganon started towards Naora, turning quickly to intercept a slash from the Hero. "Attacking me while my back is turned? Your morals have corroded over the centuries, _Link._" he growled. Pushing with his longsword, he ran full speed across the room, Link gritting his teeth as he pushed in retaliation, skidding backwards against the Demon King's assault.

"Let this be our last bout!" Ganon roared.

The Gerudo King brought his sword down, Link intercepting the slash with the Master Sword.

"You won't win." Link growled, performing a series of slashes, Ganon deflecting them all.

"I shall prove you wrong, boy!" Ganon replied as he leapt back, Zelda bringing her rapier down on the spot he formerly stood in.

"So nice of you to join us, Princess!" Ganon taunted.

Link and Zelda exchanged glances, both charging Ganon, gold auras rising around them. Ganon brought up his blade, performing a spin attack, Zelda teleporting away as Link flipped over it, the Gerudo man steadied himself, unleashing a darkness empowered stab at Link, the Hero barely keeping upright as he blocked it with the Master Sword. Zelda reappeared behind the Demon King, her light bow manifesting in her hands, she loosed light arrow after light arrow, Ganon dodging them all while while blocking a horizontal rightwards slash from Link.

"Just like old times!" Ganon called with a smile.

"May it be the last!" Link yelled, performing a jump attack, only to be struck from the air by a ball of energy.

Ganondorf spun to deflect a slash from Zelda, forcing her to dodge a lightning bolt as he levitated over a spin attack from the Hero. Zelda nodded at Link, the couple charging their eternal nemesis in unison. Ganon brought his sword forward to block a slash from the Princess, only to have Zelda hop back, shooting light arrow instead.

Ganon failed to block the attack, the arrow bursting into light energy as it made contact, disabling him momentarily, but that was all Link needed. The Hero sprinted forward at breakneck speed, and with one mighty thrust, shoved the Master Sword through Ganon's chest, the Demon King inhaling sharply and screaming out in pain.

Link was breathing heavily, his hands still on the Master Sword, he yelled out once more as he thrust the sword further into Ganon's chest...it was over.

"I won't let you end me...not like this." Ganon said as he staggered to his feet.

Zelda readied a light arrow, only for Ganon to toss her away telekinetically.

"Zelda!" Link yelled, watching as she hit the ground.

"You should be more concerned with yourself, boy!" Ganon exclaimed, slowly pushing the sword from his chest, his hands burning as he gripped the "Blade of Evils Bane" his blood running down it's blade.

Link pushed back, but was ultimately thrown to the floor as Ganon removed the sword from his chest, staggering to the center of the room.

"The reason...I needed hosts, was because I needed a place to keep the Demon Lords while I prepared the ritual. " Ganon explained. The Gerudo man tore off his upper body armor, numerous scars in the shape of ancient sigils cut into his skin." I needed time, to ready myself...and the time is now."

Link stood up, shielding his eyes as a red flash filled the room, a giant circle filled with lines and symbols roaring to life around Ganon, the scars on his body glowing as they reacted to the circle's activation.

"You're too late!" Ganon yelled. He extended his arms, a read beam of energy striking Elgon's motionless form, the other heading straight for Erris.

"Lana!" Link yelled, only to watch as she was blasted away by Ganon, the red beam of energy striking Erris in the chest. Link charged the Demon Lord, only to be thrown into the nearest wall upon contact with the circle he stood in.

"Ganon don't, this is a mistake!" Zelda yelled as she got to her feet, finding Ganon's sister had recovered too, but stood still, captivated as she was by her brother's display.

"Erris..." Cia groaned as she lost consciousness.

The Prince slowly became aware, he remembered, he remembered everything...he turned to face his mother, only to encounter a sharp pain in his chest, looking down to find a beam of red energy, not unlike what he and Ganon used to capture Majora, shooting into his chest.

"What is this?!" he exclaimed, rage overtaking him as he realized his own mistake...Ganon had actually turned on him.

"I'm sorry our alliance had to end this way." Ganon said with a short laugh, green blood pouring from the wound on his chest.

"Stop this, now!" Link yelled as he charged again, Master Sword gleaming with divine light. The Hero dashed within an arms reach of the circle before bringing the Master Sword down on the sigil's edge, the energies within escaping as the legendary blade broke it's form.

Ganon turned, looking on in disbelief as the Hero forced himself into the circle. "This is impossible." the Demon Lord said, teeth gritted.

"How can you still be living? I put the Master Sword through your chest!" Link growled, fighting against the circle's efforts to protect it's occupant.

"The Anteforce of Wrath gives me what I need to hold on for a short time...which is all the time I need to finally claim my victory." Ganondorf answered, a grin edging it's way across his face.

Link had finally had enough, with all the power he could bring forth he launched himself forward, Master Sword at the ready. Ganondorf responded with a roar, pulling both hands towards himself, the red beams of energy following, a great shockwave throwing Link from the circle as Ganon became consumed by a red aura.

"Link!" Zelda yelled as she ran to him, kneeling next to the Hero.

"I'm alright.." Link answered, looking up to find the two red energy beams that Ganon emitted dragging Erris and Elgon towards him, the former trying to fight as he was dragged closer.

All in the room flinched as two crimson flashes of light shot out from both Erris and Elgon, the Prince of Labrynna screaming in pain before falling to the ground. In their places, two entities stood, the pale blue, horned form of Mahlik, and a ball of red fire Link could knew to be Majora.

"Witness...my ultimate victory." Ganon exclaimed, the two bound Demon Lords turning into pure energy, and flying into Ganon's circle. The heavens thundered as the remains of the Castle shook and fell apart, lightning arcing across the sky as fire erupted from the ground. A jet of blue flame and a jet of red swirled around Ganondorf before both shot into his body...then all went quiet.

"What has he done?" Link asked, looking cautiously as the Gerudo man stood completely still in the center of the room.

Zelda on the other hand, wasted no time. She grabbed Link, teleporting the duo to Impa, and after grabbing ahold of the injured Sheikah woman, teleported to the unconscious Erris and Cia.

"What about Elgon?" Link asked urgently, standing in order to make his way to the Light Sage.

"Link, stop, I can do this, I just need to focus." Zelda answered, closing her eyes as she extended her arm, a golden glow surrounding her as Elgon vanished, reappearing behind them.

Link turned, looking disbelief, Zelda had always been talented at trans-location, but had never performed it from a distance, a feat he was sure many would not be able to copy. He didn't have long to ponder before he sensed it...a massive power building around Ganondorf...or rather...inside of him, Link taking note of the fact that, even Ganondorf's sister fled to the other Gerudo woman, raising a shield around her as Zelda had done with he and the others.

Ganon's eyes opened, now enveloped by complete blackness, a blood red iris in the center of each, his green skinn suddenly turned to a dark gray, and his red hair faded to black. The Demon Lord's breathing became heavy as his veins pushed against his skin, a glowing red showing through as two horns breached his forehead, black wings unfurling from his back whilst golden spikes jutted from his chin and knuckles.

Link looked to Zelda, their eyes, words failing to come to them before their attention was drawn forward, a bright red light gleaming as the completed Anteforce assembled on Ganon's chest, the Triforce of power situating itself in the middle.

Ganondorf suddenly outstretched his arms, the ground quaking as he did so. "I am a GOD!" he roared, two voices joining him as he laughed maniacally, the ground shaking as the sky seemingly tore open above them.

Link and Zelda stared wide eyed at the display, neither knowing what action to take as a funnel of wind and leaves rose up around them, Ganon's laughter fading away as the familiar sounds of the forest greeted them.

**oOo**

**_And phase two has come to a close, with this being my longest chapter yet (10,628 words). Zelda, Impa and Cia struck out on their own, the Zora monarch has fallen, and Ganon has ascended to new heights of power! I can only hope you all enjoyed as well as I hope I may hear your thoughts on this chapter!_**

**_Lady Kiridia: No problem! I am honored you would call my work a "good read"! ^_^ Ganon has enacted his endgame here, and unfortunately Elgon had to unwillingly help him get there, but, as the Heroes have reclaimed him, there is hope for him yet! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, and thank you for the review!_**

**_Gerudospirit: Thank you! I'm glad I can help you connect with the characters on an emotional level! I really wanted to humanize Ganondorf, and show a side to him other than the domination craving villain he usually is! Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

**_drazol: Yes! Link has the Master Sword and things have gotten as real as real can really be! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for your review!_**

**_Also, high fives to Pvt. Noah, Batch03, Phoenix Crimson, and 3xtrememaster! You are all quite amazing!_**

**_If you spot an error, point it out and please leave a review, you're thoughts are always welcome! :D_**

**_Now...this is something I've meant to address for a while now and has become long overdue! Link's "finisher" if you will, in which he binds his opponent inside a magical construct of the Triforce and slashes the living hell out of them is inspired by his final smash on Super Smash Brothers: Brawl. I hoped that helped answer a question or two!_**

**_As always, thank you for reading and best of luck!_**

**_-Prometheus17_**


	31. Divine Intervention

Link looked over his shoulder as his horse continued on, Zelda wasn't far behind, but it still made him uneasy not having her in his sight after their fight with Ganondorf in Labrynna Castle. Link frowned slightly as he thought of what Labrynna Castle once was, Erris had turned it into something more along the lines of a fortress than a home for the royal family of which he was the only remaining member...if Cia is not included, that is.

The sun was setting quickly and the winter cold was setting in, they had just passed through Fernridge, so he knew they couldn't be too far from Oak Hollow, but it still made him nervous, especially due to the fact Audrik had decided to travel with them...as if it wasn't dangerous enough bringing two royals out into the country side, Captain Viscen wouldn't take "no" for an answer when it came to sending an entire compliment of guards with them, no matter how obvious it made the fact that the travelers were important.

Link turned his attention back to the road ahead, becoming aware of Kallil's horse gaining on him, though he did not acknowlede it. Kallil jumped at the chance to pay a visit to his home, one of Link's many homes, truth be told he didn't mind Kallil coming along so as to have at least one fellow traveler that knew their way around the small village.

"Link, can we talk for a moment?" Kallil asked as he pulled up beside his friend.

"About what?" Link responded, his gaze remaining forward.

"Well, there are a lot of things I've been meaning to ask...I just haven't found the most opportune of moments until now." Kallil answered.

Link scowled, he knew what Kallil wanted to say, and it wasn't something he wanted to deal with, it was rather something he'd forget, even if he knew he couldn't. He turned to look at Zelda, the Princess laughing and engaged in what looked to be a pleasant chat with her brother.

"Kallil, I know what you're going to ask...and to be honest, I've said all there is to be said, Oreck made his decision, and he did so for selfish and immature reasons, that is no fault of ours." Link stated.

"Well what are we supposed to tell his family? We have his four siblings and both of his parents to worry about, don't you think they'll ask where he is?" Kallil said.

Link grit his teeth, they very well couldn't tell them the truth, it'd be far too much for Oreck's family to handle...if they even believed him, that is.

"I'm sorry Kallil, I've lived many lives, but after searching my memories of every one, I still can find no definitive solution to our situation." Link answered, sending Kallil a telling glance, the latter easily receiving it's meaning.

"Well, cross that bridge when we come to it, shall we?" Kallil remarked.

"I guess so." Link answered, returning his gaze to the path ahead of him.

"What are you going to tell Marin?" Kallil asked.

Link's eyes opened slightly wider, his hands tightening on his steed's reigns. He felt guilt well up inside of him, with all that had happened he had forgotten about her yet again, he thought back to his fight with Oreck at the eastern gate, and Oreck's accusations that he did not care for her. Link denied it then, but the further he got into the role of "Hero" in this life, the more his former, ignorant self's life he forgot, he had to face it, any feelings he had for Marin were gone, his love for Zelda easily taking over...Goddesses, what will he say to her?

"I...I don't know." Link stammered.

"So you're just going to return with a betrothed and try to avoid her?" Kallil asked.

"Since when were you the guardian of morals!?" Link shot louder than he would have liked.

"I'm just trying to help my best friend prepare for what's to be an awkward confrontation." Kallil stated.

"There will be no confrontation, we've been gone for nearly a year, she's probably found herself another suitor by now. Besides, you only care because she's your cousin." Link answered.

"That's not true, I care because she's not just my family, she's my friend, and yours, remember when we were children and the three of us banded together to fight our bully, the feared Oreck?" Kallil said with a laugh.

Link tensed, the memory only caused him pain, Marin was sure to hate him after this, and he knew Oreck already did, there was no way around that fact, he tried to kill him for the Goddesses sake. It was a common thing in all of his lives for his friends from his time without his memories to become alienated and disdainful towards him after his regaining of said memories.

"I need to speak to the captain for a moment." Link said before marching his horse onward towards the guard that was in front of him.

"What do you think those two are fighting about?" Audrik asked, an amused smile on his face.

"Something that is more than likely none of our business." Zelda answered, her pleasant smile remaining on her face.

"Aren't you at least a little offended your betrothed has chosen to neglect you in favor of that guardsmen who is apparently, and I quote, "not the guardian of morals"?" Audrik asked.

Zelda gave a short, stifled laugh before replying. "It's not fair to demand his attention all the time, I have had hundreds of years of it after all."

"Well, his loss, more of my dearest sister's company for me then." Audrik said.

"Speaking of my company, why did you decide to travel with us?" Zelda inquired.

"Father always told us "be thankful for what you have, because some are not so lucky." Audrik said, doing his best impression of the King.

"What about that?" Zelda pressed.

"I just wished to see how those who are not as lucky as we apparently are live?" Audrik responded, deciding not to laugh after receiving a glare from his sister.

"That's very rude to Link, his family, his friends, and the other inhabitants of Oak Hollow." Zelda said, a serious tone to her voice as she scolded him.

"Uuuugh, I'm so sorry, sister, can you ever forgive me?" Audrik groaned sarcastically.

"Yes, but you must punished first." Zelda said, whipping a small pebble she had collected during one of their stops at Audriks leg, the projectile making it's mark.

"Ah!" the Prince exclaimed, "Quarreling children again, are we sister?" Audrik called.

"Our fights were much more intense as children...they always ended with you running to mother, father, or Oren for protection." Zelda teased.

"Glad to hear you've been honing your fighting skills for so long in this life." Link said with a laugh as he dropped back to join them.

Zelda blushed, slightly embarrassed about being caught acting so childish with her brother.

"She has been ever so cruel to me, Mr. Link, shall you save me from her?" Audrik said, casting a hand over his forehead in mock distress.

"Well then, it would seem it rubbed off on you, as it's been quite cruel of you to leave Minister Hawkwood in charge of satiating the nobles...even when you were present." Link stated.

"I...I...have to talk to the captain." Audrik said, kicking his horse toward the man.

"Well, that took care of him." Zelda said with a smile.

"I haven't had any alone time with you today, I wanted to get it any way I could, luckily for me, making your brother nervous is easy, doesn't want to face up to the abuse he condemns his Minister of Royal Affairs to, does he?" Link said.

"Oh, most definitely not." Zelda replied with a laugh.

Link had been craving this, a time when they could be carefree together, a time when they didn't have to think about the storm that was on it's way.

**_4 months ago_**

"Where's the Princess?!"

"She promised she'd address us immediately!"

"What are you hiding?!"

Audrik couldn't help but take offense at the last question from the Gamelonian delegate, but at the same time he couldn't help but ask himself the other two questions, where had his sister gone and why has she not returned?

"Please, honorable guests, I ask you to calm yourselves, my sister is feeling under the weather at this very moment, and I ask she not be disturbed, any concerns you have may be directed towards me." Audrik said with a grin.

One of the delegates stepped forward, she was in her later years, but still maintained a youthful type of appearance. "So you're telling us that the Princess not only knows we were attacked in her own home, by one of her own Knights, and will not even brave the walk from her quarters to address this?" she asked aggressively.

"Well...I..." Audrik said before a man stepped forward.

"You are lying to us!" he exclaimed as he came within a stride.

Audrik sensed Oren tense behind him, his expression hardening as the glares from the crowd grew more intense.

"One of our Knight's has a wound to his head and our Princess was nearly killed, and you have nothing to say!?" a younger man yelled.

"I have many things to say about this matter, but none of those sentiments would convey the regret I feel over this happening, and neither will they make the fact that this happened any less true." Audrik said, his cordial expression vanishing, a severe expression taking it's place.

"Well then, since you can't seem to find your words, what actions shall you take to make this right?" the woman shot.

Audrik turned and exchanged glances with Oren, the Sheikah man almost protesting once he saw the look in the Prince's eyes.

"We will extradite Sir Mathias to your land for trial, for you to sentence as you wish." Audrik stated.

"We have no land in which to try him in." she answered.

"That's why I will have our very own Admiral Ginthorne lead our forces to retake your Kingdom from the Dragon Knight!" Audrik proclaimed.

Oren stood stalk still behind his overconfident ward, completely dumbstruck by his newfound brashness, remaining silent as the Prince turned and shot a smile at him.

"You promise this?" the woman asked.

"On. My. Life." Audrik said slowly.

"Well how do you-" the female delegate began, going silent as Audrik shot his arm out.

"Minister Hawkwood will gladly answer any questions you may have, I must contact the Admiral at once." The Prince said before turning and walking away, hearing the delegates verbal assault began as Minister Hawkwood meekly made his way out of the nearest hall.

"Prince, please tell me that was just a boast for show...to appease them." Oren said, knowing such was not the case, but holding out hope anyway.

"Oren, we are taking back Gamelon, we can't allow the forces of evil to control three of the five countries in this land, it gives them a major advantage that we cannot tolerate!" the Prince exclaimed.

"We'll have to march through Termina to get there, the rulers of the territories there may not like that." Oren cautioned his ward.

"Already taken care of, my friend." Audrik said confidently. "While my sister has been concerning herself with this Zora conundrum, I have been exchanging letters with Mayor Thaddean Met and Chief Darmani, we've agreed that the time to strike is now...the Deku Kingdom may even join us! In this case we can be thankful for their extreme, centuries old xenophobia." Audrik proclaimed.

"Your sister is not going to like this...not at all." Oren said.

"Well, I don't like that fact that my big sister has gone off to parts unknown without informing me. You and I are on the same page, so to speak...are we not? You know, with your wife seemingly having gone with her, Lemuria was quite worried when she couldn't find her." Audrik said with a laugh, stopping abruptly after realizing what he had said.

"What's this about my daughter?" Oren asked.

"Oh, look at the time, will you? I really must attend to some pressing matters in my study, good day, Oren." Audrik said, walking briskly down the hall after pulling out his time piece for all of two seconds.

"Prince." Oren said.

"Good day." Audrik called as he walked away."

"Prince Audrik." Oren said as he began to follow.

"I said good day!" Audrik called, nearly breaking into a run.

**oOo**

Link let fear grip him slightly as Ganon's maniacal laughter boomed throughout the room, a fierce storm raging at the Demon King's command.

"Link..." Zelda said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

The Hero stared straight ahead as he held the Master Sword firmly, feeling a chill shoot through him as Ganondorf, his appearance having become demonic, turned to him, his blood red irises locking with his bright blue...then suddenly everything went white as the sounds of leaves rustling greeted him, the swirling wind suddenly dissipating as Ganondorf's maniacal laughter slowly faded away until it was gone all together.

Link opened his eyes, not even having been aware he had closed them.

"Wha...what's going on?!" Link shot, shocked at the sudden change of scenery.

Just a moment ago he, Zelda, Impa, Cia, Erris, and Elgon had been in Labrynna Castle's main hall, Ganondorf and the two Gerudo women standing in front of him...all while the Demon King relished his new power, with Link unable to do a thing. He reached towards the ground, smiling slightly as his fingertips came into contact with the wet grass and moss beneath him...he thought it might be an illusion cast by Ganondorf but no, he was really here, he was really in Kokiri Forest.

"Link!" Zelda said, grabbing his shoulder tightly and subsequently causing him to glance upwards.

What must have been hundreds of small beings surrounded them, all dressed in traditional green Kokiri garb, the Great Deku Tree towering above them all.

"Link...how did we get here?" Zelda asked.

"I assumed this was your doing." Link said, giving the silent Kokiri around him an unsure glance.

"It was our actions that brought you here." the Great Deku Tree proclaimed, his voice startling the Hero and the Princess. "When we sensed the Demon King's sudden rise in power, we cast a trans-location spell, taking you here immediately, for if we hadn't, we fear Ganondorf may have had the power to end you there, something that cannot happen."

"How did you know where to find us?" Link asked, genuinely confused.

"I've been keeping track of you using your spirit energy, the Hero's energies aren't exactly hard to find, especially with the Triforce of Courage behind them." a familiar voice replied.

"Saria?!" Zelda said in disbelief. "I haven't seen you since the age of the Hero of Time! I...I no longer thought you to be among us." Zelda said, kneeling as the green haired Kokiri girl made her way over.

"My apologies, I meant reveal my presence sooner." Saria said with a smile.

Zelda leaned in and embraced her. "I've often wondered what became of you, I thought you'd left Kokiri forest for good...and aged like the rest of us." Zelda admitted.

"The Kokiri needed a leader, and there was no one better for the job." Link said with a smile, Saria nodding at him.

Zelda moved away from Saria, her expression suddenly grim. "We need your help..." she said quietly.

"With what?" Saria inquired.

Link looked behind him, the unconscious form of Erris, guarded by Impa, and the seemingly semi-conscious Elgon lying behind him, all while Cia was no where to be found.

"Elgon has been gravely injured, but it is not a physical injury, it is one of the spirit." Zelda said.

"You know now, don't you?" Saria asked urgently.

"I know that Elgon has been many people including Rauru..and my father." Zelda answered.

Saria bowed her head in acknowledgement, walking forward slowly. "I must see him." The Kokiri girl walked towards Link, slowing as she saw two individuals lying behind him, stopping in her tracks as soon as she was within half a meter. "What...what is _he _doing here?" she growled, indicating Erris.

"Saria, please-" Link said, his friend cutting him off.

"He injured the Great Deku Tree, attacked my people, and tried to kill you! Or have you forgotten? When we initiated the spell I sensed more than just the presence of you and the Princess, but assumed they were allies of yours, if I had known it was him I would have left him there!" Saria exclaimed.

"I knew he was present, it is my will that he be here." the Great Deku Tree said, the worried Kokiri seemingly being put at ease by his words.

"But...why?" Saria asked, a gentle tone to her voice.

"The demon that inhabited him has been taken from his body and his Kindgom taken from his rule, he may be a great ally in coming days." the forest deity responded.

"I understand." Saria replied, slowly walking towards Elgon, and eyeing Erris as she passed.

"Not to worry, if he makes a move he'll be down in seconds." Impa reassured her fellow sage.

"It's good to see you again Impa, you get younger with every incarnation." Saria said, Impa giving the girl a small grin.

Link and Zelda looked on as Saria knelt, passing a hand glowing with green energy over Elgon's body.

"Cia isn't here." Link said, glancing at the Princess.

"I've realized, she managed to find her way out of the trans-location spell, but I assume she's still near, she wouldn't abandon Erris after all." Zelda responded.

"True, what if she tries to make her escape with Erris? I intend for him to stand trial for what he's done...if I don't get him first." Link said, furrowing his brow as he looked at the Prince's crumpled form.

"If she does, I'll stop her." Zelda replied.

Just then, the Kokiri behind them parted, Link looking on in shock as hundreds of Zora, some injured, passed through the entrance into the Great Deku Tree's meadow, leading them was Trystane, Thrakon, Kallil, Aren and Mikau.

"I wanted to tell you earlier, we managed not just to pull you out of danger, but your friends and the Zora also." Saria called to them while treating Elgon.

Impa joined Link and the Zelda, looking on with a grin.

"Link!" Kallil shouted as he ran forward, grinding to a halt a short distance before meeting his friend, Trystane, Thrakon, and Aren caching up soon after.

"Princess Zelda!" Trystane proclaimed, bowing quickly, the others following suit.

"You don't have to address me like that, here we're all equals." she said with a smile, indicating their surroundings.

The four men straightened up, looking around them as they did so.

"Where is "here"?" Thrakon asked as he inspected his surroundings, eyeing the Kokiri carefully.

Link looked over the Kokiri around them, they seemed cautious, but not distressed as her thought they would be if hundreds of Zora and a group of Hylians appeared in their domain, especially after being cut off from the rest of the world for hundreds of years.

"This is Kokiri Forest, home of the Kokiri, and the Great Deku Tree." Link answered, pointing an outstretched arm towards the forest deity.

"Correct me if I am mistaken, but was this not your home in a former life?" Trystane asked.

"That is true." Link said with small smile.

"I suppose that means we have you to thank for saving us from the villainous hordes that assailed us, my lord!" Trystane called to the Great Deku Tree.

"Friends of the Hero, are friends of mine." the Great Deku Tree responded, his voice obviously startling Kallil, Thrakon and Aren, but somehow failed to disturb Trystane.

"It's an honor to meet you, Link speaks very highly of you all." Zelda said to the group before her.

"You..you're the Princess!" Kallil said enthusiastically.

"That she is." Aren answered plainly.

"I never got to properly introduce myself during the Battle in the Great Hall...or any other time we have had the chance to meet...not that I did not notice...or...not that I was intimidated or anything." Kallil said with a nervous laugh.

"Pull yourself together." Link said, throwing an arm around his friend.

"It's truly an honor." Zelda said extending a hand, Kallil hesitating before taking it."

"It's all mine." he said, sounding like he was out of breath.

Impa walked forward, eyes making contact with Aren's. "I'm pleased to see you are unharmed." she said, placing a fist in her open hand and bowing, the young Sheikah man returning the gesture.

"Please excuse my surprise upon seeing you here, I did not know you took part in the battle." he said.

"You're easily forgiven, you've brought honor to our tribe by fighting with the Hero." she replied. Aren giving her a short smile.

"If I may ask, how did the battle go after my unintentional departure?" Link inquired, a concerned look overtaking his face and Zelda's.

"Well." Trystane said, placing a hand on his chin. "After Erris's tower fell apart and Thrakon dispatched the Blin Emperor, their forces, with the exception of the Garo nearly fell into chaos, but those damned Black Knights were able to reign them in and keep them organized...but a while after you left the Black Knights suddenly fell inactive...as if they were frozen, and not by my doing. What made it even more strange was the sudden disappearance of the Garo from the battlefield. We actually thought we might have a chance at that point, but shortly before we arrived here the Black Knights re-awoke and led the forces with more ferocity, they were cutting through us like a rock through parchment...we attempted a strategy in which we spread out into a v formation in order to funnel them in and surround them, a maneuver I regret to say we vastly overestimated the tactical feasibility of." Trystane explained. "Then all of a sudden we were here...where did you go?"

"Erris tried to escape, but he unwittingly took me with him, straight to his home Labrynna Castle. That's where I found Zelda and Impa...and Ganondorf." Link answered.

"The Demon King lives...and you met him in battle?" Trystane asked in disbelief.

"Isn't that sword we retrieved supposed to be able to kill him...did you do it? Is he dead?" Thrakon asked apprehensively.

"I'm afraid not, he possesses a power in this life that allowed him a few more moments of life after being run through with the Master Sword...and that's all he needed." Link said, lowering his head.

"Needed for what?" Kallil asked.

"The Garo's disappearance and the seemingly unconscious state of the Black Knight occurred for the same reason...Ganondorf had to take all the energy he was using to control them in order to absorb two powerful demons, Mahlik and Majora...you may know Mahlik due to his possession of Erris, but Majora hasn't been out of the Dark World for close to a millenia." Link explained, thinking back to his confrontation with the demon...he had thought Majora defeated then, but he now realized he only managed to banish, and not destroy him, something he sought to rectify in this life.

"I have read about this Majora in ancient Ikanian scripture...if he and Mahlik have been merged with the Demon King, what does this mean?" Trystane asked,

"It means he's basically a god now." Link responded, the cheerful feeling he had upon seeing his friends again fading away.

"Ganondorf cannot be a god, even with Majora and Mahlik his strength is not enough." Zelda said, fisting her hands.

"What the Princess says is true, while he has reached new heights of power, he is still in a mortal form, and can be defeated." the Great Deku Tree added.

Link turned to face his former guardian, only to be met with a shriek from Saria. The small Kokiri girl suddenly flew into the air, Zelda catching her via telekinesis and bringing her back down to earth.

"I'm afraid the forest god is wrong...I cannot be defeated." Elgon said as he stood up, the unmistakable voice of Ganondorf slowly overtaking his own.

"It's Ganondorf...he's possessing Elgon!" Saria exclaimed.

Link drew his sword, Trystane, Kallil, Thrakon, and Impa doing the same as they ran to his side while Zelda called forth her light powers, a golden aura surrounding her.

"I couldn't just let you leave, now could I?" he taunted as charged a ball of dark energy and launched it at them, Zelda blocking it with a light barrier.

"You wouldn't hurt the Light Sage would you? Your soft heart will be your downfall!" Elgon roared as he charged them, a red glow having taken over his eyes.

"What do we do? If we hurt him we're also hurting Elgon!" Thrakon called out as he dodged another bolt of energy.

Link grit his teeth as he charged toward the possessed Elgon, dodging blasts of energy along the way. He didn't want to hurt his friend, but did he really have a choice? The Hero found himself upon the Light Sage and brought up his sword to strike, bringing it down on Elgon, who effortlessly blocked the slash with an energy barrier.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you actually meant to do some harm with that, hero! But alas, I know you wouldn't dare!" Elgon roared in Ganon's voice. He pushed Link back while charging a bolt of electricity in his other hand. "Meet your fate, Hero!" he roared as he shot the blast towards him.

Link braced himself only to be teleported out of the way by Zelda.

"Link, Sir Trystane has a plan that might actually work." she said, her breathing heavy.

"I don't think I have the time to hear him out."Link replied, looking over the panicking Kokiri around him, they tried to run, but found Ganon had erected a barrier in front of the meadow's only exit, he didn't want anyone to escape.

"Impa is going to lead your team in distracting him and Mikau has agreed to lend us his forces if necessary." Zelda replied.

Link turned forward, finding Ganon/Elgon fending off numerous thrown harpoons and assaults from his team. "Well, Trystane, let's hear it before Ganon gets Elgon killed!" Link shot.

The Hylian Knight rushed over, looking Link in the eyes. "I can freeze him, it might hold him long enough for us to figure this out!"

"Are you insane? That would kill him!" Link answered.

"Not if I used red ice! It's something I've only begun to learn to command, but if given enough time I'm sure I can use it." Trystane answered.

"You better be damn sure!" Link answered.

"I am!" said Trystane.

"Then get to it." Link replied.

Link and Zelda braced themselves as a the ground shook, turning to see that the possessed Elgon had managed to dispatch all of his assailants with one powerful burst of energy. The Hero and the Princess looked at each other, knowing what they had to do.

"You go left, I'll go right." Zelda said before they took off, leaving Trystane to work on his own.

Zelda launched bolts of light energy as she ran, Elgon blocking each one with ease.

"You must try harder if you want to hurt me, Princess!" he taunted.

Link darted in from the side and swung the Master Sword downward, Elgon barely dodging it before darting in and delivering a powerful punch to the Hero's stomach.

Zelda took to the air and shot a bolt of electricity at the Light Sage, the blast striking him as he was about to deliver another blow to Link. Zelda teleported to her betrothed's side and immediately teleported them to the other side of the meadow.

"Link! Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, I've taken harder hits than that." Link said as he stood.

"You usually don't take any hits at all." Zelda replied.

"I'm usually not fighting the possessed body of my sword instructor and reincarnated light sage." Link said.

The two jumped out of the way as a ball of fire crashed into the ground between them, Elgon teleporting into it's point of impact. "Clever what you did there, using electricity to impair my functions without harming this body." he said with a sinister smile. He made to launch another blast at the Princess when he came to a complete stop. "What...is...this?!" he roared.

Link looked to Zelda, realizing she was not responsible for this, he then looked to his right and found, to his shock, Prince Erris was awake, holding Elgon telekinetically.

"Now!" Erris yelled.

Trystane cast a stunned glance over his shoulder at the suddenly conscious Prince, but knew he didn't have time on his side, immediately sending a red mist at Elgon, the cloud condensing around him until he could no longer be seen.

Link and Zelda inched closer as the mist dissipated, finding Elgon completely encased in the crimson ice.

"How's that for a first attempt?" Trystane asked, meeting with silence as the Hero, Princess and Erris exchanged glances.

"If you try anything..." Link said, holding the Master Sword at the ready.

"I know, you'll kill me...and I'd probably let you." Erris answered.

"But I wouldn't." Cia said as she appeared out from a cloud of smoke.

Link and Zelda readied themselves, Trystane running to their side.

"Please, let's not." Cia said.

"He needs to pay for what he's done! He tried to kill Zelda!" Link roared.

"I claim responsibility for my actions." Erris said as he stepped forward. "But for now we have more pressing matters to attend to." he continued, gesturing towards the red ice encased Light Sage.

"I'm going to rip Ganon straight out of him, care to help me, Princess?" she asked nonchalantly.

Zelda began to answer when the ice shattered, Elgon flying out. "Prince, it's nice to see you've recovered! What's it like? Having a clear head after more than a decade sharing it with a demon?"

"You'll pay for what you've done!" Erris yelled as he raced forward, blade at the ready.

Elgon met the Prince halfway, catching the blade and delivering an open palm strike to his chest, sending him skidding back on his heels.

Cia shot a bolt of energy out him, Elgon stretching out his arms as it struck him in the chest, and to the shock of all those around him, simply absorbed it into his body, leaving himself unharmed.

Link charged and performed a spin attack, the possessed Light Sage leaping over it and knocking Link to the ground with a telekinetic blast.

Zelda flew upwards, the clouds above her swirling as bolts of lightning continuously struck Elgon at her command. Zelda floated closer to Elgon, quickly trying to move out of the way as he sent a bolt of lightning back at her, only to have it strike her before she could evade it.

Link sprinted below her and caught her as she fell. "Zelda!" he yelled as she landed in his arms.

The Princess levitated to her feet, clutching at her chest, I'm fine." she said, looking up at Elgon.

"You are all lucky I decided against coming in person, or else you'd all be dead by now!" Ganon exclaimed through Elgon. He made to swoop down onto Zelda and Link, but was quickly entangled by tree roots and pulled to the ground.

"Your overconfidence is your weakness, Ganondorf." the Great Deku Tree boomed.

"Damn you! I have killed you once and I shall do it again!" Ganon roared.

"I have grown in power, and you have only grown in foolishness." the forest deity said as his roots tore away from Elgon, the Light Sage's body falling limp as the nearly invisible specter of Ganondorf fought for freedom from the Great Deku Tree's grasp. "BE GONE FROM MY HOME, DEMON!" he boomed as he tightened his roots, a green aura flaring around them as the Ganon's phantom form shattered, dissolving into nothing, a final "NO!" resounding through the meadow as the Great Deku Tree dispatched him.

Link looked on as the Kokiri and Zora cheered, his team being helped back to their feet after their thrashing at the possessed Elgon's hands.

Zelda rushed to Elgon's side, placing a hand on his neck. "He still has a pulse." she said.

"And Ganon?" Link asked.

"Gone for now." Zelda reassured him.

"Where were you when he first attacked?" Link shot at Cia.

"Waiting for the most opportune time to strike, you should know that, back when you knew me as "Lana" we fought side by side for months." she answered.

"It was a long time ago." Link replied.

Saria ran passed, quickly sending a glare at Erris before tending to Elgon. "I think he's going to be alright." she said, passing her hands over him, the green aura emanating from them once more. "You need to stop getting yourself into so much trouble, Rauru." she said with a smile.

"You're all in trouble." Erris said as he stepped forward.

"How so?" Link shot.

"Mahlik can sense fear, he feeds on it, look at the Kokiri, they're terrified, even with powerful warding spells in place, now that Ganondorf has absorbed Mahlik he will be able to hone in on them with ease. They're not safe here." he said.

"And you wish us to believe that you care?!" Link asked in disbelief.

"I cannot deny my own will being involved in my actions, but do not forget, there was a demon pushing me to do things I'd rather not have done. I am a man just like you and a ruler who only wants the best for his people, like my father. I could say that the things I've done were all Mahlik's doing, but that is not true, there are terrible things I have done of my own free will, but with Mahlik gone I can finally see that those thing are just that, terrible! If you would allow me to, I wish to repent for what I've done." Erris said as he dropped to one knee. "I don't expect forgiveness or respect, I just wish to fight by your side and aid you against the evil I have unleashed onto this world." he said whilst bowing his head.

Link grit his teeth, clenching his hands around the Master Sword, readying himself to tell Erris to go to hell when Zelda spoke up.

"We accept your offer." she said, looking down at Erris.

Erris tightened his grip on his blade, using it to push himself onto his feet. "Thank you...I will do my best to redeem myself, even if I am beyond redemption." he answered.

Link looked at Zelda cautiously before turning to Erris. "One wrong move and I'll have your head." he warned before beginning towards the Great Deku Tree.

"Link, listen, I know you don't like it, but Erris is seeking redemption, and with him on our side we can defeat Ganondorf again, even if Majora and Mahlik are now one with him." Zelda said.

"How can you forgive him after what he did to you?" Link pressed.

"He could've killed me instantly if he wanted to, I was so distracted at that moment I didn't even see him move...but he struck me non-fatally, that shows me that there is good somewhere inside of him." Zelda explained. She gave Link a concerned glance, quickly becoming perplexed as he broke into laughter.

"You always were the more forgiving one, the one that always saw good in people while I was always brash and impulsive. I don't trust Erris, and I don't expect I ever will, but as long as he is loyal and useful, I will tolerate him and I will do so as long as you say I should." Link said, quickly grabbing Zelda and pulling her into him.

"Link, what are you-" she said before the Hero silenced her with a kiss.

"Sorry, I've been waiting to do that for a while." he said as he broke from it.

"You're forgiven, 'twas a pleasant surprise." Zelda said with a smile.

The two walked onwards, finally finding their way to the base of the Great Deku Tree.

"You have come to warn me, have you not?" the Great Deku Tree asked.

"You're not safe here anymore." Zelda said.

"Ganondorf will be back in person, and when that happens he'll wipe out the entire forest immediately." Link explained.

"What would you have us do? Run away and leave the Great Deku Tree to die at Erris's hands?" Saria said as she strode up to them.

"Saria my child, please lead your brothers and sisters to safety, if my fate comes, then so be it, I will die knowing you live." the Great Deku Tree said.

"Please, you'll be safer with us in Castle Town." Link stated.

"But the other Kokiri, they've never left Kokiri forest, they'll be terrified, not to mention the fact we'll start to age." Saria said, her fear evident.

"What if we moved the entire forest?" Zelda suggested. "You teleported hundreds of individuals here from across the country, surely you can make the journey to Castle Town." the Princess said hopefully.

"I used what power I had performing the Trans-location spell and banishing Ganondorf from the Light Sage's body, I fear I am no longer capable of such a powerful spell." the forest deity admitted.

"You don't have to draw from your own power, you can use ours." Zelda suggested. The Princess held up her hand, her Triforce mark glowing brightly.

"But where do you plan to move the forest to?" Saria asked.

"Zelda, have they begun rebuilding East Castle Town yet?" Link asked, for the first time being thankful for the Golem's rampage.

"I don't believe so! That's enough space for the entire village and more!" the Princess said excitedly.

"So, shall it be done?" Link asked.

"If it keeps us safe, I'll gladly lend what power I have at my disposal too." Saria said with a smile.

Zelda turned to the masses behind them, magically amplifying her voice so all could hear. "Everyone, the Great Deku Tree and the Kokiri people are no longer safe here, we've made the decision to move the entirety of Kokiri Forest into East Castle Town, as they will be safe there! I know you have your doubts, but I ask that you lend me your trust as well as your best efforts to aid us in keeping the forest deity, his people, and their home safe."

There was a short murmuring from the crowd before they fell silent.

"I'll help!" Mikau called out. Soon more voices followed until all those below could be heard promising their aid.

"Shall we?" Link asked.

"We shall." Zelda answered.

The Hero and Princess held out their hands, energy from their respective pieces of the Triforce pouring forth, Saria followed, green energy streaming through her hands. Below them Trystane, Mikau, Erris, Cia, Impa, and all those who even had a small amount of magic in them lended their power as a white aura emanated from the Great Deku Tree as the deity cast the spell.

Zelda and Link looked to each other, grinning as the aura spread across the ground, and then, in a flash of light, Kokiri Forest and it's inhabitants, the Great Deku Tree included, were gone.

**oOo**

Since then, it had come to Link's attention that King Laorik had been killed by a Gerudo woman he now knew by the name of Shilara, thanks to Erris. Apparently at some point she had lost an arm to Trystane, who was dismayed to find that Ganon had restored it during their confrontation inside Labrynna Castle.

Link was soon roused from his thoughts as Zelda rode up next to him.

"Almost there, aren't we?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh yes, we're coming close indeed." Link answered.

"You know, when I regained my memories, I sent out scouting parties to the surrounding villages so I could find you, even if you didn't remember me at the time." the Princess admitted.

"And you didn't make it to Oak Hollow, I assume?" he asked.

"Actually, they did, and the resident Guard Captain, Elgon Cornette refused them entry" Zelda replied.

"Why in Hyrule would he do that?" Link asked.

"Possibly to keep you safe until your role became clear to you, it just shows how long he's been trying to do what he thinks is right for us." Zelda said with a smile.

Link found himself slightly frustrated with his former instructor, but easily overcame it as he was with Zelda now. If he had gone back then, he would spent two years having no idea what he was supposed to be or why he was summoned by the Princess. He took his thoughts off of this as he saw it up ahead, a fragile looking wooden archway with a sign hanging from the top that read "Oak Hollow", excitement and nervousness welled up inside of him as they approached it, for the first time in months he was going back to the village he was raised in to see the closest thing to a complete family he had ever had. Zelda seemed to pick up on this, sending him a reassuring smile as they made it through the gate.

**oOo**

"Does Trystane know what happened?" Mathias asked as the wagon jostled along the shoddily constructed path towards the desert.

"Everyone knows you attacked a foreign Princess, now shut up." the lone guard inside the wagon answered.

Mathias turned towards the window, breathing a heavy sigh as the sands came into view, he had spent a few months in a prison in Castle Town until he was sentenced, his fate being revealed to be what's supposed to be a short sentence in the Arbiter's Grounds until he could be extradited to Gamelon. He deserved it, he thought, he could have ruined relations with Gamelon. He almost snorted in derision at the idea, there was no Gamelon at the moment and he wasn't sure there would ever be.

Without warning the wagon picked up off the ground and fell onto it's side, Mathias and the Guard hanging on for dear life.

Mathias felt hazy when he come to, finding his chains had broken from the wall, and the guard still present inside the wagon.

"Wait here and don't you dare try to escape!" the guard yelled as he pulled himself outside.

"This is a prisoner transport, you will not find any valuables inside!" he heard one guard yell.

"Retreat or we will be force to kill you." another guard said. Mathias could hear the fear in his voice, knowing that was a bad sign,

"Watch out!" a guard yelled.

Mathias heard the sounds of a short fight, followed by the guards screaming, each going silent one by one.

Against his better judgement, Mathias pulled himself through the wagon's open door, slowly lowering himself to the ground. The horses had run off and the guards were lying on the ground motionless. He took a step, quickly pulling his foot back as he spotted a disembodied arm, clad in the sleeve of a Hylian Guard uniform lying next to him.

"Ah!" he gasped, stepping back only to find he wasn't alone. He whirled around to see two Gerudo women, a young long haired man with a goat mask hanging over his shoulders, and an enormous cloaked figure standing before him.

"Who...who are you?" he asked warily.

The cloaked figure dropped his hood, revealing black hair, dark gray skin, two silver horns and crimson eyes. "I'm the man who hired you to take the Scepter of Gamelon." he said, a low menacing tone to his voice.

"Minister Ryos and Prince Erris were behind that..." Mathias said as he backed away.

"They were serving me." Ganondorf said with a smile.

"If so, have you come here to kill me? As you've probably realized, I failed." Mathias stated.

"True, but you showed loyalty, and that should be rewarded. Now come, we have much work to do." Ganon said with a laugh. He raised his hand and in the blink of an eye he, Shhilara, Naora, Oreck, and Mathias had vanished, gone off to parts unknown.

**oOo**

**_Hello everyone! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I apologize for how long I took to release this chapter, life hasn't been handing me much free time recently._**

**_Gerudospirit: I'm glad you liked the Impa, Zelda and Cia team up in this one, to me they just made a really good, though really unusual team, which is kind of what you need to beat or at least get the better of a guy like Ganon, I think. When it comes to Shilara, violent and crazy are the words that were running through my head when I created her, so I'm glad someone finally said it haha! I did give her arm back, courtesy of Ganondorf (even villains look out for their little siblings), so hopefully that didn't make Laorik's death seem in vain, believe it or not there was a reason for it, which will be revealed in the upcoming chapters! Thank you for reviewing!_**

**_Also, special thanks to locshadowy2020, templeofsouls, biggtedd, CamB25, yache, Target22, Pheonix Crimson, zelda reborn, and Ignitious for favoriting and following! _**

**_Once again thanks for the read and I hope you enjoyed it!_**

**_-Prometheus17 _**


	32. Aftermath

"Hey, you there! Move along! Nothing to see!" Trystane shouted at two Castle Town citizens, the couple departing quickly.

"Well, there's sort of something to see." Thrakon replied, looking up at the Great Deku Tree's massive form watching over all of Castle Town.

"Still, you'd think the whole thing hadn't been here for months, judging by the way people still gawk at it." the dark haired Hylian Knight responded.

It had been four months since Link and Zelda lended the Great Deku Tree their aid in warping the entirety of Kokiri Forest, along with all of it's occupants to East Castle Town. The people had been stunned at first, as it's not every day an entire forest is transplanted into the largest city in the land, as well as it being the first time anyone other than Link and the Kokiri had seen the Great Deku Tree. The Kokiri feared for their safety, as curious and sometimes mischievous individuals would enter their domain to explore, talk to the Kokiri, get a good look at the Great Deku Tree himself, or, the act that forced the government's hand; steal from the small forest beings. After a number of disturbances, Princess Zelda herself had ordered a massive, three story wall constructed between the town and Kokiri Forest, only those on official government business, herself, and Link being able to enter whenever they pleased.

"Rumor has it the Prince isn't even allowed entrance." Thrakon said, his eyes moving up the massive wall and onto the silent Great Deku Tree, the forest deity still being far taller than the wall could ever be.

"At least we have that over him, we've been in there...before the wall and such." Trystane replied, the two sharing a laugh.

Thrakon looked up at the night sky, it was almost black, there being only hints of purple as the moonlight permeated the clouds. "By the way, thank you once again, Trystane, for getting us stuck doing this."

"You said you were bored, so I asked Captain Viscen to find us something to do." Trystane responded.

"When I said I was bored, I more-so wanted to go on outer field patrols, you know? Cut down villainous beasts! Hell, I'd even settle for accompanying healers out into the wild to collect plants they can't seem to grow in their apothecaries."

"I'm sooo sorry we were put on night patrol and you lost your beauty sleep, would you like to shed a tear about it?" Trystane asked sarcastically, pulling a handkerchief out from under his chest plate.

"You just keep that with you all the time...?" Thrakon asked.

"Well, you never know when your going to need it to say, stifle a sneeze, or offer it to a fair maiden for which their is no other man to care for at the moment." Trystane said with a smirk.

"I never thought I'd hear you speak that way Trystane, it would seem befriending the Hero had some sort of effect on you." the former mercenary said with a smile.

"I have acted noble my entire life, for I thought that was how the greatest of warriors acted, then I met the Hero, and found to my surprise that the Goddess's chosen champion had the manners of a drunken woodsman, so I assume the powers that be would forgive me for a slight transgression against my well-mannered and chivalrous ways every now and then." the Knight answered.

"Speaking of the Hero, what's he doing these days? I haven't seen him in a month...or more." Thrakon said, looking to the sky.

"Keep in mind, he needed to put a team together fast for a one time engagement, we were the only people he knew at the time, and we did fail our objective, to be honest I think he's moved on." Trystane replied.

"How so? We fought side-by-side against Prince Erris and his forces, he can't just abandon us." Thrakon argued.

"Does it not seem like that to you, Thrakon? We've been put under Captain Viscen's command, Aren has rejoined his tribe, after recovering, Elgon resumed his post as Captain of the Lanayru Province Guard, and Kallil...well...Kallil is his childhood friend, obviously he'll keep him close. Face it we must, we were just the hired help." Trystane said, a hint of bitterness in his words.

"You think he'd just toss us away? If you haven't noticed, we both have abilities that are difficult to come by, me with my great strength and you with your talent for ice sorcery." Thrakon replied in a prideful tone.

"He's probably met many like us before, in his other lives." Trystane said. "Immediately after our arrival in Castle Town, the entire Kokiri Forest and Zora army in tow, we had stayed together, Link had gone over plan after plan with us for what we were going to do when Ganondorf struck, but as months have gone by, nothing has happened, there have been no major attacks or incursions, all we've had to worry about are bandits and the occasional beast strolling through Hyrule Field, thus there really was no need to keep us around." Trystane said, his eyes going wide as placed his foot down, finding nothing underneath.

"Stop moping and keep you eyes forward, will ya?" Thrakon asked as he grabbed Trystane by the back plate of his armor, pulling him away from the edge of the canal.

"Blasted engineers! Is it so difficult to put up a fence around these things!?" Trystane said, summoning a ball of ice into his hand, and subsequently smashing it on the ground in frustration. "I shall have a discussion with Edward about this."

Thrakon looked down into the canal as three Zora swam through, paying no mind to the Hylians above.

The whole of the Hylian Zora Kingdom had descended into anarchy upon King Laorik's death, Mikau and his fellow Terminian Zora ruler Evan had tried to keep it together, but as they were Terminian, the Hyrulean Zora saw it as an attempt to annex their Kingdom and rejected the two, while also paying no mind to Laorik's young daughter, believing the Zora Princess to be too young to understand the political workings of their world. Some Zora opted to return to their homes, while others decided they'd be safest under the multitudes of warding spells in Castle Town, the only issue being the lack of waterways, thus leading the Hylian Corps. of Engineer's to build an entire system for the newly emigrated Zora population composed of multiple waterways that all ended in a massive lagoon in North Castle Town that was fed directly by the large lake behind the Castle.

Thrakon and Trystane turned the next corner, arriving in city square. Here, it was not lit by torches, but orbs of light energy that were recharged by the many sorcerers under the employ of Castle Town. A blue glow was cast over the town square from the fountain, a pane of glass being placed over the bottom to contain the light energy that was gathered underneath it.

"You have to be joking, are we the only ones on night patrol right now?" Thrakon asked, spying four Zora relaxing and chatting in the fountain.

Trystane pulled a piece of parchment from his pack, reading it as he unrolled it. "According to this, Roger and Steven were posted closer to the square than we were." Trystane answered, lifting an eyebrow curiously.

"Who would think a Knight and Mercenary would do a better job of guarding than actual Guards?" Thrakon said with a laugh.

"The Princess did offer to make you a Knight." Trystane said, looking to his friend.

"It's just not my style." Thrakon answered plainly.

"Curious, I thought anything that would get you more rupees would be "your style"." Trystane joked.

The two drew themselves up to their full height as they came up on the fountain, trying to look as official and intimidating as possible.

"You four! Canals and a lagoon, plus housing has been made for you in North Castle Town, it's been made clear the fountain and other decorative water displays are off limits." Thrakon said in a demanding voice.

"Come on, you Hylian's don't know how it is." one Zora man said.

"The Canals and the Lagoon are always too crowded." a Zora Woman chimed in.

"Yeah, how about we hang out here for another hour or so, and then move on?" another Zora man asked.

"Out of the question." Trystane said as he withdrew his time piece. "It's currently a quarter passed the first hour of the morning, so you shouldn't be out anyways." the Knight said.

"I'm not so happy with how you Hylians are treating us." one of the Zora men said as he stood up."

"I hear your also not happy with nearly freezing water." Trystane shot back as he pointed a finger at the fountain.

The Zora man leapt from the pool as the three other Zora yipped, following suit.

"Unless you want a further display, I'd suggest you go home." Thrakon cut in, the Zora begrudgingly obliging before going on their way.

"That was kind of exciting...right?" Trystane asked.

"About as exciting as Night Patrol can get." Thrakon answered with a laugh.

The two moved on, turning down multiple streets, every now and then rousting a vagrant or ordering a citizen to return home.

"Goddesses damn it!" Thrakon and Trystane said in unison as they turned down the main thoroughfare in South Castle Town, seeing the gate was not just unbolted, but wide open.

"This was supposed to be closed at dusk, the spell on the gate does not work if it is not closed!" Trystane said as Thrakon closed the gate and used his massive strength to bolt it, a task that usually required four men.

"Who's job was this?" Thrakon asked.

"Take a guess." Trystane replied in an exasperated tone.

"Roger and Steven." Thrakon answered, narrowing his eyes.

"Correct you are!" Trystane replied, shoving the parchment he had withdrawn back into his pack.

"When I find them I'm going to toss them over the wall, and not this one, that one!" Thrakon said, motion towards the other side of the city.

"Please refrain from violence, I believe a court martial is in order, this kind of carelessness endangered the lives of the the citizens we're here to protect." Trystane said as they briskly turned corner after corner, stopping when they saw two figures standing still straight ahead of them, both wearing Castle Town Guard armor.

"And there they are." Trystane remarked.

"Ey! You there!" Thrakon shot, stopping as his foot hit something. "Trystane...this entire night, we haven't encountered any other guards...have we?" he asked.

Trystane's eyes widened as he and Thrakon looked down, the alleyway was dark. with just three torches lighting it, but there was no mistaking it as they looked down, sixteen bodies lie on the ground, two guards for every sub section of Castle Town.

"What the hell is this?" Thrakon growled as he back up, Trystane slowly drawing his sword.

The two went silent as Roger and Steven turned towards them, their faces being obscured by darkness.

"Two more? There weren't supposed to be two more...sixteen, that's all he told us there were...not eighteen." Roger said.

"They closed the gate didn't they? Now how's it going to get in?" Steven replied.

"Well it's not, not if we don't get that gate open again." Roger answered.

"Drat, they're going to try to stop us, aren't they?" Steven asked.

"Most likely." Roger said.

"Kill them, shall we?" Steven asked.

"Kill them we shall!" Roger answered excitedly.

Trystane and Thrakon exchanged glances, the mercenary taking his great sword off of his back as they fell into their fighting stances.

"I know Roger and Steven, those _are not_ their voices." Trystane said.

"So what, impostors?" Thrakon asked.

Roger and Steven passed under a torch, the flame illuminating their faces, their eyes were pure white while their mouths were contorted into an inhumanly wide grin, the veins in their faces bulging, their skin pale.

"What the hell?!" Thrakon exclaimed, a shiver traversing his spine as he noticed their incessant twitching.

"Demons..." Trystane gasped.

In a moment Roger and Steven were upon them, both clanging their swords against those of Thrakon and Trystane.

Thrakon whirled his Great Sword around, Steven ducking under it as it went over, the possessed guard leapt forward, bringing down a vertical slash on the mercenary, Thrakon turning his blade sideways and tossing his opponent away with a shove.

Trystane countered Roger's diagonal swipe with a horizontal slash, diving in with a stab only to be forced to fade to the right as the guard came back with a vertical upwards slash. The Knight extended his left hand, a blast of frost shooting forth and freezing Roger's blade solid. The guard came back at him, attempting to a horizontal leftwards slash with his frozen blade, Trystane fading back, and then jumping forward, bringing the hilt of his blade down on Roger's, shattering it. The Guard growled and eyed Trystane, holding up his right hand as his fingernails morphed into claws.

"Ganondorf sends his regards, and regrets he could not be here himself." Roger and Steven said in unison.

Thrakon performed a spin attack, Steven leaping over it and bringing down his sword on the blonde Hylian man, severing some of his shoulder length hair and cutting his cheek.

"Now I'm mad!" Thrakon yelled, charging forward.

Steven ran at the mercenary, readying a downwards diagonal slash. Thrakon brought his sword up to meet it, smashing his great sword into the guards smaller broad sword, sending it flying away. Steven turned to see where it went, only for Thrakon to grab him by the back plate and toss him down the alley.

Trystane brought up his sword, repeatedly catching strikes from Roger's newly grown claws.

"You're going to hurt yourself!" the Knight yelled, Roger not digressing.

"I'm going to hurt YOU!" Roger yelled.

Trystane faded back as Roger lunged, swiping his claws at the Knight. Trystane thrust himself forward, throwing his shoulder into the Guard and dropping to one knee, sweeping his foot out from underneath him.

Thrakon approached Steven cautiously, great sword at the ready. The Guard was injured, having sustained many breaks to his skin upon landing. The former mercenary was quick to notice the swelling in his veins had gone down, a black substance having exited through every cut and scrape, only red blood slowly seeping out now.

Steven suddenly looked up, his eyes having returned to normal. "The demon blood...you have to...you have to." he said, coughing up blood as he spoke.

"Have to what?" Thrakon asked.

"You have to get it out of him." Steven breathed before falling unconscious.

Trystane dodged to the side and faded back, Roger's attacks becoming more and more crazed and equally as fast. Suddenly Thrakon appeared from behind, holding Roger's arms at his side.

"It's inside him, demon blood." Thrakon said through gritted teeth, struggling to hold onto the man.

"Let him go!" Trystane commanded, a red glow surrounding his hands.

Thrakon took note of this, tossing Roger onto the cobblestone paved ground.

Roger leapt at Trystane, claws bared, only to be met with a red mist, being stopped in mid-air, encased in red ice.

"Since that incident with Elgon, I've been practicing." Trystane said between breaths.

"Thank you for that." Thrakon answered.

"We need to get him back to the Castle, I'll carry Steven...you can lift this, right?" Trystane asked, motioning towards the red ice encased Roger.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Thrakon asked, hoisting it up as Trystane carefully picked up the injured Steven.

"Makes me wonder what "it" is and what Ganondorf is up to now." Trystane admitted, he and Thrakon exchanging concerned glances.

**oOo**

The sound of the carpenter's repeated hammer strikes, the clanging from the forge, and the calls of numerous livestock animals greeted his ears as Link saddled his horse. The people of Fernridge went about their business, some just waking up to make it to their workplaces while others, like the smith and the farmers had already been awake for hours.

"Come on! You always come when my father tells you to!" a young boy yelled as he tried his best to pull an older cow down the street.

Link smiled, it reminded him of, well, himself in many different lives, he hadn't chosen the farming life, it always seemed to be chosen for him. His most recent position as a farmhand was during the Twilight Invasion, though, like in most of his other lives, he didn't stay in it long after regaining his memories. This life was refreshing, so rare was it that he started out a warrior, so rare was it that he was already in his desired physical shape, it saved him a lot of work.

Zelda stifled a yawn as she strolled out of the inn they'd been staying at, smiling as she saw him.

Link returned the smile, Zelda had taken to wearing the attire of the average village woman so as not to call attention to herself, but it didn't seem to work completely, as her looks alone caught the attention of many. "Good morning, didn't short yourself on beauty sleep, I see." Link said in a playful tone.

"How long have you been up?" Zelda asked as she approached Link, beginning to aid him in saddling his horse.

"Only about an hour, Kallil came to roust us as soon as that whole pack Viscen sent with us was ready to go." Link answered.

"I don't recall anyone coming to our door." Zelda remarked.

"Such can be expected, in our past lives I've had to carry you out of bed in the mornings, such a sound sleeper you are." he said with a smirk.

"At least I'm not so light of a sleeper the wings of a moth fluttering can wake me." Zelda shot back playfully.

Link only smiled in return, his alertness, even in sleep, was a skill he acquired long ago that was necessary for resting while attempting to conquer a temple, it had saved his life innumerable times.

With a wave of her hand, all of the remaining fastenings on the saddle connected and tied together, Link taking a step back in shock. "You're welcome, I noticed you were taking a bit longer than usual." she said.

"You took all the fun out of it." Link replied with a laugh.

"Fine then, you may saddle my horse." Zelda replied with a smirk, walking towards the inn's stables.

Link just turned to the his steed, patting it on the side as he shook his head from side to side and laughed to himself. There were certain eras in which he could swear Zelda didn't even have a sense of humor, he was pleased to find that in this one, that was not so.

"Sir Link!" the contingent's Captain said as he approached the hero, making a hasty bow and standing up straight.

"Yes?" Link answered, looking slightly amused.

"Are you prepared to leave?" the Guard asked.

"Zelda's getting her horse now, I'm not sure about Audrik, and I don't know where Kallil got off to" Link answered, looking up and down the street they were on.

"Ah, very well sir, as for Kallil, he has joined the rest of my guards in patrolling this village's streets." the Captain said as he raised a fist in a proud manner.

"I see...if I may ask, what's there to patrol for?" Link inquired. Fernridge was a small village, a place Link doubted such a large number of guards would be needed.

The Captain looked to the side, scratching the back of his neck. "Well, we..um...helped a farmer catch a goat, rousted some crows from a rooftop aaaand...oh! There was a wolfos!"

Link picked up his head, his eyes opening wider. "A wolfos? Here?" he asked, slightly stunned.

"Yes sir! Well...not right here, it was outside the town, walking among the tree line...and it retreated back into the forest soon after we saw it." the Captain informed him.

"It ran due to your men's intimidation, I'm sure of it." Link said semi-sarcastically.

"Indeed!" the Captain said victoriously.

"I'll go see if the Prince is in his room, get your guards ready to move out." Link commanded, the Captain bowing before running off to do so.

Link turned, making his way back into the inn and passed the check in desk, he ran up the stairs, the yells of the early afternoon drunks fading into the distance. "What an undesirable bunch." he thought to himself as he came upon Audrik's room. He swiftly knocked on the door, leaning closer to it. "Audrik, wake up, it's about time we made our way onwards." he said. Link went rigid for a moment as he felt a presence directly behind him.

"I'm already awake." Audrik whispered directly into Link's ear.

"Ah!" Link exclaimed, placing his palm firmly onto the Prince's chest, shoving him back a few places. "Audrik! What the hell?!" he asked, mouth slightly agape.

The Prince attempted to speak through his laughter before putting his hands up and calming himself. "You, Mr. Hero, address me far too casually, I'm pretty sure you left out the words "Prince" and "Lord"."

"Ill make sure to be respectful next time if you promise to never to whatever that was again." Link replied.

"Oh do calm yourself, 'twas merely a jest! How many can say they've gotten that close to the "Hero of Legend and lived to tell about it?" Audrik asked with a laugh.

"Your sister for starters, and she's gotten much closer than that." Link said with a smirk.

"You know, I could have you whipped for shoving me." Audrik shot back.

The two made their way down the stairs and out into the street, a smile from Zelda greeting them as they did. Link climbed atop his steed, Audrik following suit behind him.

As the group got going Link became consumed in thought, his trait of being a light sleeper was useful for when there were disturbances in the night. He had been awoken quite often recently by Zelda's sudden thrashing in bed, obviously the effect of nightmares...but of what? His first thought was Ganondorf, but he couldn't be sure, he thought back to something she had said in her sleep. "Small...Goddess", she only said it once but it caught him off guard, even though Ganon had an ages old hatred for them, he still was wary of the fact Zelda was once the Goddess Hylia, and thus had a begrudging respect for her abilities, so what was it that Zelda thought would consider her small? Link couldn't help but become suspicious that there was something more sinister at work.

**oOo**

Numerous armor clad feet trudged through the sand, the sun, even in winter beating down on them with a legendary heat only found within the Gerudo Desert.

"Are we almost there?" Viscen demanded, looking at the figure in front of him.

Erris attempted to brush his long black hair out of his face, the sweat making it stick to his forehead. "Patience, Captain, do you think Ganondorf would really hide this where anyone on a stroll could find it?" he asked.

"Do you have any idea where this entrance is?" Viscen continued, picking up his pace slightly to catch up to the Labrynnian man.

"If he says he knows where to find it, I'd take his word for it." Cia warned, driving her staff into the sand.

"And why is you are here? You know nothing of what we search for!" Viscen said, the soldiers behind him tensing.

"She's here, because if we run into a powerful foe, I'd at least like to have one person that would stand a chance at my side." Erris said without looking back.

"How dare-!" Viscen began, stopping short when the Prince halted, extended both of his arms and placing his hands together.

"This is it." Erris said with a grin.

"Just looks like another dune to me." Viscen remarked.

Erris swiftly spread his arms, the sand parting to reveal a massive door below it's surface, the Triforce mark carved into the enormous stone's exterior.

Viscen and the soldiers behind him looked on in awe, no words coming to their minds as they looked upon the object of their quest.

"Welcome to the Crypt of the Gods." Erris said, eyes set on the door.

**oOo**

Link helped Zelda down from her horse as their group came to a stop, the entire village of Oak Hollow seemingly coming to a halt as a group of Castle Town Guards entered, three casually clothed individuals among them.

"So this is where you grew up in this life." Zelda said, looking around cheerfully.

"That it is, I know it's not much to look at, but it was a good home." Link said with smile, looking around at the familiar surroundings.

"It's such an idyllic town, much like your home during the Age of Twilight" Zelda remarked.

"On behalf of the Lanayru Province Guard, we welcome you to Oak Hollow." a familiar voice called out.

"Elgon!" Link called, setting his sights on the silver haired man being followed by a group of new recruits.

Link's former instructor and current Light Sage had only recently recovered from his ordeal, and unfortunately only had limited use of his left arm, but he still persisted.

"It's good to see you all made it here safely, I assume there was no trouble." Elgon said.

"None at all!" the Captain proclaimed before Link could speak up.

Link and Zelda approached Elgon as the guards stayed behind.

"I'm glad to see you're doing well." Zelda said with a smile.

"As am I." Link added.

"It's been a tough road, you know, after being possessed by both Majora and Ganondorf, but I've made short work of it." Elgon said proudly.

"Are you thinking of rejoining us in Castle Town in the future?" Link asked.

"Please, having you there with us is very important." Zelda said.

"I'd like to go back some time, but just not now. Ganondorf has yet to strike, and if I'm right and he does attack Castle Town, we might benefit from having one of us on the outside...have you any luck finding the other sages?" Elgon inquired as he placed a hand on his chin.

Zelda and Link looked to each other for a moment before turning back to the Light Sage. "So far none have revealed themselves, all we have are Saria, Impa, and yourself...still." Link said, looking downwards.

"This isn't good, Ganon's gaining in power, I can feel it." Elgon said, looking off into the distance.

"We'll be ready for him, we always are." Zelda responded, clenching a fist in determination.

"I hope you're right." Elgon said, "But for now, we're safe, I have to get back to whipping these new recruits into shape, if you need anything you know where to find me." he continued before starting off towards the training area.

"He's nothing like he was when he was my father." Zelda said.

"Don't fret about it, he most likely has a lot on his mind." Link said as he and Zelda walked back towards the town square.

Zelda listened intently as Link explained the layout of the village, coming to a halt as Link stopped, a smile edging across his face. "What is it?" Zelda asked, concerned.

"Watch out!" Link shouted.

The Princess stepped to the side as a group of children armed with wooden swords ran passed, all gathering around Link.

"Link!" the majority of them called, raising their play weapons high.

"I see you all have been keeping up on your training, but are you any match for me?" Link said with a smile, fetching a small stick off the ground.

Zelda laughed as Link play dueled with the children, pretending to be losing as they gathered around.

"Okay, okay! I am defeated!" Link said, falling to his knees as the group around him laughed.

"Mr. Link! What's it like in Castle Town?" One child called out.

"Have you seen any monsters?" asked another.

"Castle Town is enormous, it's buildings reach the sky!" Link said as he gestured upwards, the kids looking on in awe. "And yes, I have seen many a monster, but they all run when I draw my blade." Link said, brandishing the Master Sword.

Zelda's expression turned serious, the Master Sword was not a display piece made to impress children.

Link took note of his betrothed's expression, sheathing the Master Sword and gesturing towards her. "And while there, I met the Princess." he said.

Zelda couldn't help but smile again as the children turned towards her.

"Are you the real Princess?" one of them asked, the others remaining silent.

"Why yes, I am, what is your name?" she asked.

"Halton." the child answered.

"Well Halton, Mr. Link is the real hero, he slayed a dragon to save a village." Zelda said, a tone to her voice not unlike someone telling a story.

All the children once again turned to Link, the Hero looking down at them. "Tis a story for another day, you all have somewhere to be, do you not?" Link asked.

Darkness had begun to fall, the villagers having imposed a rule that all had to be indoors not long after.

"Come on Mr. Link. we want to hear about the dragon!" another child called.

"Tomorrow, I promise." Link said.

Zelda walked to Link's side as the group scattered, their parents retrieving them as they went.

"Are you sure it was safe to tell them you are indeed the Princess?" Link said playfully.

"They're just children." Zelda said with a laugh.

Link clasped Zelda's hand, the two beginning to walk before Link stopped again.

"What is it?" Zelda asked.

"I noticed there was one missing from the group." he said with a smirk.

Zelda took a step back as a young girl dropped from the tree above them onto Link's shoulders, the hero laughing as she slid off onto the ground.

"Nika!" Link yelled, embracing his little sister.

"Big brother! You came back!" she said.

Zelda looked couldn't help but grin as she looked on, Link had spent many lives without a family, it warmed her heart to see him finally have one.

"Are you really the Princess?" Nika said as she walked over to Zelda, shyly ducking her head.

Before Zelda could answer Link cut in.

"She is my wife to be. Zelda, this is my little sister Nika." Link said with a smile.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much." Zelda said.

"You're my brother's wife?" the young girl asked, looking up at the Princess.

"Not yet, but soon." she said, sending a smile towards Link.

"Mother's going to be so happy, maybe she won't be cross with you." Nika said as she turned towards her brother.

"Why would she be angry?" Zelda asked curiously.

"I may have forgotten to write her for about...three months." Link said as he reached a hand behind his head.

"Three months?!" You should be ashamed." Zelda said with a laugh.

"Ah, indeed I am, but now it is time we go home, show us the way, Nika!" Link said as his little sister ran ahead.

**_Meanwhile_**

Kallil's family sat stalk still, completely and utterly stunned.

"Would you like more tea?" Kallil's mother asked carefully.

"Oh no, I couldn't impose, thank you so much for having me, you are truly gracious." Audrik said as he cut into the cucco breast placed before him.

"I told you I knew the Prince." the Kallil said with a smile as he continued eating his meal. They hadn't believed his letters, but now they knew better.

**oOo**

**_Across the sea_**

Taffin ran across the Castle's courtyard, the sounds of battle growing alarmingly close.

The Guards posted at the Castle's doors hastily swung them open and allowed the royal messenger entry.

He dashed through the main hall, the entire room being completely empty after most courtiers had ran for their lives. He threw all of his body weight into the next door he came across, the guards inside pointing their spears at first, but lowering them quickly after realizing who it was that entered.

"What news do you bring?" the King asked, a grim tone to his voice.

"The dark army...they'll be upon the castle within a half hour...the one who's leading them, he's a demon!" Taffin said, sweat dripping from him.

"I don't believe this, he must be a mere sorcerer and nothing more, what would a demon want with us?" the ruler growled.

"King Pranik, we must leave immediately!" a Knight shouted, stepping back after receiving a glare from the King.

Suddenly the ground shook, small cracks shooting through the floor. Yells were heard from the main hall as soldiers poured in to defend the castle, then all went silent.

The King, his Knights, and Taffin all stared at the door, apprehension hanging thick in the air.

Everyone jumped back as the door and the wall around it exploded inward, all debris turning to ash.

"I expected so much more, but then again, what can you do when an army shows up on your doorstep unannounced." Ganon said as he stepped forward, Shilara, Naora, Mathias, Oreck in his Goht form, and a stranger also joining them.

"You..." the King growled, the stranger smirking.

"Kanthos tells me you've been trying to kill him for quite some time, what a waste of talent that would be." Ganon remarked.

"He's nothing but a delusional fool who thinks this country belongs to him!" a Knight shouted as he drew his sword.

Ganon nodded in the Knight's direction and continued forward as Shilara darted to the side, returning quickly after dispatching him with with ease.

"What do you want from us?" the King asked, shuddering as Ganon drew closer.

"You have an impressive naval fleet, I require use of it, and your armies." Ganon said with grin.

"You will never have them!" the King roared, lifting his scepter and firing a bolt of golden energy at the group in front of him.

"Ganon lifted off the ground, shooting through the air and into the blast, a red aura surrounding his hand as he punched through it.

"What the!?" the King exclaimed as Ganon appeared in front of him, completely unharmed.

"And I'll be needing this! Ganon roared, grabbing ahold of the top of the King's scepter and tearing it from it's place, the silver diamond shaped object reacting with his Triforce piece and assembled Anteforce as he held it.

"You...you _are_ a demon." the King said between breaths.

"No, I am not just a demon, I am the god of demons! All spirits bow before me and soon your kingdom will too!" Ganon said.

"I won't let you take my country..." the King groaned.

"I already have." Ganon said, gesturing towards the man as he passed. Shilara laughed giddily as she stepped over to him, grabbing the man by his hair and hoisting his head up before slashing his throat with a knife, Taffin going unnoticed as he curled up and began shaking in a corner.

"Is all this really necessary?" Naora asked as she caught up to her husband.

"Yes." Ganon said plainly.

"You, you're a Knight, don't you have some sense of morals, this is wrong is it not?"

Mathias turned to the Gerudo woman, saying nothing.

"What are you on about all of a sudden?" Shilara asked.

"When we decided we'd take Hyrule I agreed because of the way the Hylians treated us, we deserved the luxuries they took for granted...but this...this country, they have done nothing to us, they're not involved in our conflict at all." Naora argued.

"They had resources we required, which are now ours." Ganon said calmly.

The group emerged onto the roof of the Castle, the archers shooting arrow after arrow, each one disintegrating within an arms reach of striking them. The Demon King threw up his arms, the soldiers who opposed him flying off of their feet and landing on the ground unconscious. The group stepped over to the edge, all except for Mathias and Naora smiling as they watched the army of Bulblins, Moblins, Garo, Lizalfos, Dinfolfos, and Black Knights quell the resistance below.

"So what is that thing?" Mathias asked, indicating the object that once adorned the King's scepter.

"A key." Ganon said before raising his fist, the Anteforce glowing brightly while his Triforce of Power did the same.

Silence fell below as the conflict ceased, all soldiers in the opposing army turning to face the group atop the Castle.

"You are now loyal to me! Bow!" Ganon roared, his voice booming.

The soldiers that occupied the rooftop stood up, their eyes glowing a dim red.

"What are you doing to them?" Naora asked.

"Invading their minds, they number just below ten thousand, they will make a fine army of pawns." Ganon explained.

Naora gritted her teeth, pulling her scimitar from it's sheath. "I won't let you do this! These people have nothing to do with us and don't deserve this!" she yelled. The Gerudo woman charged forth, a single tear falling from her eye as she leapt into the air, bringing her sword down on her husband's head.

"Naora, what is the meaning of this?" Ganon growled.

The Gerudo woman looked on in shock, her blade had done nothing. "You are not my husband, all traces of Kai died as soon as you became this abomination!" she screamed.

"On the contrary, Kai never existed! You're a foolish woman who knows not of what comes with war, and who does not have what it takes to rule by my side." Ganon growled.

"I would rather die than be at your side any longer!" Naora cried.

"Then so be it." Ganon said quietly.

"Wait...brother...she must be taken by a temporary bout of madness, surely she'll realize her error." Shilara said, looking at her brother's wife worriedly.

"Defying this madness is no error." Naora growled before leaping to attack Ganon once more. She suddenly halted, a telekinetic grasp holding her in the air.

"I regret having to do this, but you leave me with no choice." Ganon said. The demon King tilted his head forward, Naora being thrown off the Castle's edge, the other members of the group looking on in shock while the newcomer Kanthos seemed indifferent

Naora closed her eyes as she fell, cursing herself for having joined the Demon King in the first place, at least now she could embrace death. The Gerudo woman placed a hand on her chest, her eyes shooting open as she remembered.

Naora grabbed the crystal around her neck tightly, Ganon had given it to her when they were young, telling her that if she were ever in trouble, it would warp her back to their home safely. Naora gripped the stone tightly, disappearing in a flash of light.

**oOo**

**_Alright, there we have it everyone, Naora's finally had it with Ganondorf, Trystane and Thrakon thwarted an evil scheme, Erris has located a mysterious temple, and Link and Zelda are enjoying some off time while they can!_**

**_Darciefire: I'm glad you liked Erris's transition, I don't think I can say the things he's done were completely Mahlik's doing, but he was influenced by him, so he's kinda "seen the light" so to speak. I guess moving the forest is a little drastic, I just wanted to throw in something really crazy that would mix up the story a bit! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Thank you for you review!_**

**_Gerudospirit: You'll figure out what Oren thinks soon! I'm sorry I kind of skipped over that part! I see Zelda as a merciful figure and kind of like the light that keeps Link from going too dark at times, thus why she forgave Erris. I'm sorry for how long it took to get that last chapter out! Thank you for the review and your patience!_**

**_Thank you to Ty Floyd, KCavDC, and Moonlight Raven Grave for following and favoriting, you guys are great!_**

**_If you spot a grammar or syntax error, please point it out, thank you!_**

**_Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!_**

**_-Prometheus17_**


	33. Homecoming

**_Three months prior_**

Sand flew upwards and the water starved bushes flailed in the wind as Kanthos blew passed them, sword raised, a glowing orange aura surrounding the blade. The warrior across from him, a skilled sorcerer the King had sent raised his staff. Kanthos sped up, smashing his blade onto his opponents weapon, the sorcerer pushing him away as they met.

"You've lived too long!" the Sorcerer shouted, launching a blue ball of flame at his adversary.

Kanthos responded with a smile, yes, spending 683 years alive was a long life, but his work was hardly over. The warrior redirected the ball of fire with his sword, sending an orange bolt of lightning at the sorcerer, the man teleporting out of the way, and behind Kanthos.

The sorcerer gripped his staff tighter, a spearhead materializing at the end. He jabbed it at Kanthos, the man dodging each strike with inhuman speed.

"Is that all you have? I am almost offended that the King would deem you powerful enough to slay me!" Kanthos yelled as he extended a hand forward, releasing a telekinetic shockwave that blew his opponent onto his back. He leapt high into the air, pointing his sword downward.

The sorcerer let out a yelp of fright as he rolled to the side, Kanthos landing right next to him, sword plunged into the sand. The two men stood up, slowly stepping from side to side, their gazes remaining forward. The sand around them exploded upwards as they took off towards each other, their weapons meeting with loud clangs that slowly built up to Earth shaking cracks as they channeled more and energy into their strikes.

Kanthos skidded back after the mage's last attack, readying has sword as a bolt of energy raced towards him. He lifted his blade but was stunned as the beam diverted it's course, going over his blade and striking him in the shoulder.

"Gah." he grunted as he fell to one knee." he grasped at his shoulder, looking up to find the sorcerer sending a bolt of electricity his way.

Kanthos stood up and tossed his sword into his left hand, he had no time to heal the wound right now. He extended his blade, the bolt of energy meeting the tip and traveling down the hilt until it disappeared, the orange glow of the blade suddenly growing brighter.

The sorcerer touched down a mere meter from him, racing towards him, staff-turned-spear at the ready, crackling with energy.

Kanthos smiled as he ran at his adversary, their weapons met, a diagonal slash being swept away by a horizontal, and a vertical meeting a diagonal strike. When the sorcerer brought his spear down, Kanthos released the electricity, the burst blowing the weapon out of his enemy's hands. With a satisfied smile he delivered a punch to the man's chest, a shockwave blowing outwards as the sorcerer was tossed back, landing on the ground clutching at his chest. As the sorcerer stood, he looked over to his staff, eyes going wide as his the man he was assigned to kill extended his blade and released a blast of energy, vaporizing the weapon.

"I'd say you'll learn I'm no easy target, but I think you already have." Kanthos said with a smile. He teleported within a stride of his would be killer, thrusting his left arm into the air, sword pointed downwards.

The sorcerer shut his eyes, tensing as he readied for the strike, opening them when nothing came. He felt a chill run down his spine as Kanthos' orange, pupil-less eyes met his. "I want you to look at my while I kill you!" Kanthos growled. With one swift motion he plunged his blade into the ground, a massive burst of energy releasing below it, a wall of earth and fire blasting high into the air, the scream of the sorcerer being drowned out before stopping completely.

The dark warrior removed his sword from the ground, raising an eyebrow and smirking at the massive crater before him, there being no sign of the sorcerer. He sheathed his blade as he turned and began walking away. Life had been a long road for him, when he was just a child the King of that era had ordered the genocide of his people after becoming aware of their power, and even with their abilities, his people were no match for the legion of soldiers the King had sent to exterminate them. They raised a decent fight, taking many soldiers and Knights with them, but they were soon overrun, but Kanthos was able to escape with his mother. For years they were the last of their kind, with him being left alone after his mother's death when he was still a child. Ever since then he had sworn vengeance upon the people his race used to live beside and to promised to end the King's lineage for good, to do so he had learned to elongate his life by draining the life energy from others, something he struggled with at first, but now saw as necessary.

He stretched his left arm before placing his hand over the wound to his right shoulder, healing it instantly. As lowered his arm, he tensed, "Could it be?" he wondered. His first thought was the sorcerer having survived, but he sensed more than one individual present behind him, the new arrivals magical energy levels ranged from non-existent to somewhat powerful, but no threat to him, he turned quickly, releasing a powerful torrent of energy from his hands, his mouth falling agape as he saw him, a massive, hulking figure, his skin gray, hair black, and eyes red, with two silver horns protruding out from his forehead. The massive beast of a man caught the blast with one hand, smirking as he snuffed it out with ease.

"Demon..." Kanthos breathed as he stepped back, his arms dropping to his sides as he resigned himself to what he thought would be his fate. Behind the man were two tan skinned women, a young boy with a strange mask, and a Knight dressed in silver armor that bore a crest he didn't recognize...they definitely weren't servants of the King.

"Kanthos the dreaded, it's a pleasure to meet you." the horned man said, his voice deep and menacing.

"What do we need him for anyway?" one of the women asked.

"The gods sent you to stop me, did they not?" Kanthos asked, clenching his teeth, his power was nothing but a speck of dust compared to what he sensed inside of the demon.

The man let loose a chilling laugh, his eyes narrowing at the dark warrior. "Gods and Goddesses, they have no sway over me, I am here to aid you in your quest, if you shall aid me in my own."

"Why would a being like you need any help? You have enough power to wipe out an entire army on your own." Kanthos responded.

"You have not met the forces I contend with, their magic is strong and their people determined. Defeating them is something I've tried many times over, but have yet to succeed at. I need a capable warrior, one that I know is more powerful than even my most worthy opponent and one I know I can trust." Ganon said, his eyes landing on Mathias for a moment.

"And you've selected me?" Kanthos inquired.

"I have my own battles to fight, certain individuals I wish to kill with my own hands, as I recently lost two allies I need someone to command my forces while I personally take care of the more powerful enemies, and someone who can stand up to a more powerful opponent if need be, something my current compatriots have proven unable to accomplish." Ganondorf growled. The memories of Shilara and Naora easily being bested by the Hero and Princess' friends flashing through his mind. "If you join me, I will personally make sure your vengeance comes to be." Ganon said with a smirk.

Kanthos cautiously made his way forward, stopping a few steps from the demon. "I accept." he said, narrowing his eyes as the man let loose a maniacal laugh, going quiet as he gestured to a nearby dune, Kanthos falling into utter shock as all manner of fearsome beasts cresting it and charging forward.

"Then let's get started." Ganon replied.

**oOo**

Link and Zelda followed the Hero's younger sister, the girl looking back at them every now and then to make sure they were keeping pace.

"Wait a moment." Link said with a smirk, Zelda looking at him curiously.

He ran forward, scooping up Nika with one arm, the girl letting out a surprised yelp.

"Why were you up in that tree? Surely you didn't know I'd be coming." he asked.

"Big brother, put me down." she said, kicking her legs."

"Did someone chase you up there?" he asked, releasing his sister.

"Nooo." she replied with a laugh.

"I bet it was Nort, wasn't it, or maybe Korin..." Link said, a playful tone to his voice. "Maybe I should give them a thrashing." he said.

"They were just mad because I'm better with a sword than them." she replied with a pout.

"So they did chase you into that tree." Link said.

"I'll get them later." Nika said as she continued forward.

"I'm sure." Link replied, sending a smile back to Zelda.

"Your sister's turning out a lot like you, pouting and all." Zelda said with a laugh."

"Speaking of siblings, where's Audrik?" Link asked.

"Your friend Kallil invited him for dinner, as far as I know he accepted." Zelda answered.

Link laughed, "A year ago Kallil would have struck me if I said he'd be having dinner with the Prince some day."

"Unbelievable things do happen." Zelda said, leaning her head on Link's shoulder.

Nika ran up to the door and knocked enthusiastically. "Mother! I'm home, I'm home!" she called.

The short blonde-haired, green eyed woman opened the door and smiled at her daughter before looking up, a stunned look falling upon her face as she saw her son standing behind a Nika, a tall young woman at his side.

"Hello mother!" Link called, smiling as his gaze met hers.

Link's face suddenly held a look of fear as his mother charged him, delivering a smck across his face. "Three months and no word! For all I know you could have been dead!" she shouted so loud the whole village could probably hear.

"I'm sorry! I've just been very busy! That's it!" Link said, holing his hands up as his mother eyes him warily.

Zelda slid one foot back cautiously as his mother placed her gaze on her, confusion striking her as the older woman smiled warmly.

"And who is this beautiful young woman?" she asked.

"Oh, this is-" Link said, looking down as Nika cut him off.

"She's Link's wife." the young girl answered.

Link's mother's eyes shot open, a stunned look on her face. "Wife?" she asked, looking between the two.

"No, well, not yet I'd say, we are to be married soon." Link said, sending an warnin glance at his little sister.

"Well that's a relief, if you had married without telling me, I'd have to smack you again." the woman said with a laugh, Link and Zelda laughing nervously and Nika genuinely. "So what's your name?" she asked, looking at Zelda as they made their way inside the humble dwelling.

"Well..." Zelda said, turning her attention to Link.

"Mother, I know this may sound strange and you will not be inclined to believe it...but...well...she is _thee _Princess Zelda." Link said, awaiting his mother's reaction.

Shock took over her face as Link's mother looked the woman up and down, suddenly pausing as she placed a hand on her face, beginning to laugh. "Oh yes, I'm sure you've made good on the promise you made of bringing home a Princess...now truly, what may I call her?" the woman laughed.

Zelda raised an eyebrow and looked at Link. "Bringing a Princess home, eh?" she asked.

"Mother, there is something I must tell you, it has always been the truth, but only something I've recently become aware of." Link said, meeting his mother's gaze.

"Son, you're starting to worry me." she answered, Nika looking on curiously as well.

"This may be hard to accept, but it is the truth." Link added.

"Well what is it?" she asked, exasperated.

"She is Princess Zelda...and I am the Hero of Legend." Link stated.

She wanted to laugh, but decided against it as her son actually seemed convinced of what he was saying. "You can't possibly believe this." she said, her worry beginning to grow.

Link sighed, removing his glove and raising his fist. "Remember, I'm still your son." he said, hoping his mother's reaction wouldn't be too extreme. He held his fist next his face, the mark of the Triforce glowing dimly at first, and then so bright the house was filled with golden light, Link calling letting it die down as he saw the shocked expression on his mother's face.

"It's...it's true." she said as she looked over to Zelda. Suddenly her vision grew fuzzy as she stumbled back, her head spinning. "Mother...Mother!" was the last thing she heard.

**oOo**

Erris made his way through the Castle's courtyard, the cuffs on his wrists and ankles tightening slightly as he entered. Though they didn't bind him, they bothered him due to the fact that with a snap of a guard's fingers they'd be drawn together...and then he'd be bound.

"I've proven that I'm here to help, can't they take these ridiculous things off?" he groaned, jabbing one cuff with his fist.

"I guess they're really cross with you for stabbing the Princess." Cia said, looking straight ahead.

"You two! Quiet down!" Viscen commanded as they approached the entryway, the guards glaring at Erris as he walked by. "Remember, one wrong move and I activate the cuffs and manacles." Captain Viscen growled.

"I've shown you one of Ganondorf's hidden dungeons, is that not enough?" Erris asked aggressively.

"You did only show us one, and you couldn't even gain us entry." Viscen argued.

"The one is the only dungeon I know about, and I told you, you can only gain entrance if you hold a peace of the Triforce." Erris responded.

"You'd think after being defeated so many times he'd do away with that method, seeing as the hero and the Princess can easily enter the dungeon if they so desire." Cia mused.

"You! You're only here because the Princess ordered it, if it were up to me you'd be in cuffs and manacles, too." Viscen replied.

"You can put me in them if you want, can't promise you'll keep me in them." she responded cheerfully.

Before Viscen could respond a trio of guards led by the Sheikah Lemuria approached.

"Minister Hawkwood demands their presence." the Sheikah girl announced.

"Fine." Viscen responded, starting forward.

"Just them." Lemuria stated, placing a hand in front of Viscen.

"But I've been charged with looking after them!" Viscen argued.

"We're more than capable of taking it from here." Lemuria stated.

Viscen clenched his teeth and stepped aside, allowing both to pass.

"Don't like having your job taken by a young girl, Captain?" Erris shot as he walked by, Viscen taking a step forward with a growl, but eventually stepping back after receiving a glare from Lemuria.

"What business does the Minister have with us?" Erris asked as they ascended the stairs.

"He wishes for us not to discuss it outside of our destination." the Sheikah girl answered.

"If you'd allow me to, I can teleport us there, it would make this all go a little faster." Cia said, gesturing up the stairs.

"That won't be necessary Lemuria answered, the guards next to her relaxing after readying themselves to stop a possible escape attempt.

"So, is he going to give me another talking to and send me to find a dungeon in a forsaken wasteland again?" Erris asked with a smirk.

The Sheikah girl didn't answer, instead keeping her attention ahead.

It wasn't long before they reached a room with large iron doors, inscriptions lining them from top to bottom.

"What is this now?" Cia asked.

"Minister Kain Tonbridge's experimentation room." the girl answered.

"Minister of Sorcery, is he not?" Erris asked with a smirk. "Does the greatest sorcerer in Hyrule need my help?" he asked in a condescending tone.

"Maybe if you didn't act like so much of a...well...Prince, people would trust you more." Cia said, smiling at her son's unamused reaction.

As the guards opened the door Erris and Cia stepped in, noticing a large amount of sorcerers, healers and researchers of many different types gathered around. The Prince looked over to the side to find two Knights speaking with the Minister of Royal Affairs, he craned his neck as they passed, listening in."

"You have no news of Mathias? None at all?" the darker haired Knight asked.

"My apologies Sir Trystane, but I have not heard anything since he was sent to the Arbiter's grounds." Minister Hawkwood said.

Erris averted his attention, realizing the topic of their discussion was the Knight he hired to steal the Scepter of Gamelon. He suddenly stopped as he bumped into the guard in front of him, Minister Hawkwood having noticed, and stopped them.

"Master Erris, Lady Cia, I'm pleased to see you could be here." he greeted.

"Cut to the chase, Minister." Erris said, catching the dark haired knight glaring at him.

"We need your help identifying a certain substance used to turn our own guards against us...they mentioned Ganondorf's name, and we thought, as one of his servants-" the Minister said before being cut off.

"Stop right there." Erris growled, slowly approaching the older man. "I was NOT his servant! I was his equal! If anything he worked for me!" Erris yelled.

"Riiiight." the blonde Knight said, his gaze resting on Erris.

"Come on Thrakon, I wish not to be in the same room as him." Trystane said, glaring at Erris.

"Fine, fine." Thrakon replied as he followed him out.

"Your just going to let them leave? Weren't they here for protection purposes...or something." Erris said, having calmed down slightly.

"Actually, they're the ones that found our subjects, and bested them." Minister Kain Tonbridge said as he made his way into the room.

"What do you have for us?" Cia asked, her nervousness getting the better of her. If Ganondorf was involved, this wasn't going to be good.

"This way." the Minister said, leading the, into the next room, Erris' eyes widening as he noticed that each and every Sheikah was in the room, all gathered around a man who was strapped down to a table. As they made their way closer Erris cringed, the man's veins were swollen, his eyes were white, and his mouth was stuck, twisted into a manic grin.

"Oh, more people, how grand! I'll kill them too when I get out!" he said, a loud laugh echoing from him.

Erris' breathing became faster as he looked up at the Minister of Sorcery.

"I know what this is" he breathed, he had heard Ganon speak of it, but didn't think he'd dare use it.

"Do tell." Impa cut in.

"The veins, they're filled with a black liquid in addition to blood, correct?" he asked.

"Yes, that's right." the Minister answered.

"This is the work of a creature called "the Son of the Horror." Erris asked, balling his fists.

"Are we in danger?" a healer asked.

"Do you have any ranging squads that are out after dark?" Erris asked Minister Hawkwood.

"Why yes, we always do." he answered.

"Then yes, we're in a good amount of danger." The Labrynnian Prince said, a look of severity on his face.

**oOo**

Naora screamed as she fell, going quiet when she hit the ground, groaning as she felt it was wet. She straightened up, finding the home she once shared with Kai and Shilara run down and dilapidated, the walls and ceiling falling apart.

She sheathed her scimitar, managing to have held onto it after being thrown off the Castle wall in the distant land her husband had heartlessly invaded. The Gerudo woman forward on a support beam, resting her head against it. She fought back tears, the Gerudo were too strong to cry, something she had been taught since a young age, but at the same time, she felt as if she couldn't help it, he husband had been turned into a monster among monsters, she had given up a life with her people for him, she had run away from all she'd ever known and fought for him, and he didn't think twice about killing her.

Rousing herself, she walked towards the door, barely even placing her hand on it as it fell over, exposing the world outside to her. It was just how she remembered it, overgrown and full of toxic water, the Lost Woods never changed. She recalled all they days Ganon would leave, looking for something in the swamp he was never able to find. She cautiously made her way deeper into the wild, sparing one more look at the now ruined house before she could no longer bare it. She hacked away roots and branches as she continued, she had to find her way out, once she made it to a more inhabited part of Hyrule she could begin searching for a way to reverse what had happened to her husband and bring him back to the man he used to be. She pushed the thought away, but inside she knew it was more likely that she'd have to go to the Hero and the Princess, her husband needed to be stopped, that much she knew.

She stopped as her foot hit something, she pushed the underbrush away with her sword, revealing the rotted head of the wooden puppets the being known as "Skull Kid" attempted to attack them with, they had made short work of them, but the Skull Kid managed to escape somehow, off to parts unknown, to be honest, she'd forgotten about him. It was just then she heard a cry of distress, the Gerudo woman took no time to make her way through the foliage and into a meadow beyond it. She stood still as she processed the situation, looking on in confusion, before her a small girl she thought to be a Zora was attempting to fend off two rather large Lizalfos, she dashed down the slope, and upon reaching them, threw her body weight into the back of the nearest Lizalfos, the beast toppling to the ground.

"Looks like we forgot some of you." she said with a grin, the Lizalfos she knocked over regaining it's footing and joining it's comrade.

"Stay behind me." Naora said, placing a hand in front of the girl.

"I can help." the Zora girl said, holding up a silver staff.

"Don't worry, I've done this before." Naora said as she slowly approached the two Lizalfos. One jumped, the Gerudo woman ducking under it's sword before jumping up and intercepting a sword strike from the other. She leapt out of the way of a downwards slash, hitting the ground and striking the Lizalfos in the thigh. The monster screeched in pain as the blade made contact. Naora ran forward, fading back out of range of it's blade, as it missed her, she jumped, kicking the sword out of it's claw and darted in, stabbing it twice in the chest.

"Watch out!" the Zora girl yelled.

Naora turned to find the other Lizalfos puffing it's chest out, mouth glowing, she looked on as a stream of fire poured forth, heading directly for her. She brought up her sword, but found to her shock a wall of water washing over the beast, putting out the flame. Looking down she saw the Zora girl directing the water with the staff, she quickly recognized it as the staff that King Laorik carried into battle...the Zora had managed to take it back with them during their sudden escape...and if she had it...that meant-Naora was woken from her thoughts as she heard the girl scream, the Lizalfos turning it's attention to her.

The Gerudo woman grabbed onto the dead Lizalfos' scaly exterior, heaving it above her head and tossing it at it's friend. She smirked as the still living Lizalfos let out a sound of alarm as it was knocked over by the body of it's comrade.

"Don't forget about me!" she yelled as she rushed in, slashing the monster across the throat as it attempted to get to it's feet. Naora kicked it down as it bled out, turning to the Zora girl.

"Thank you." she said quietly, looking at the slain Lizalfos.

"That staff." Naora said, stopping as the Zora girl began to hold it closer.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you...my name is Naora." she said, smiling in an effort to make the girl feel safer.

"You're a Gerudo." the girl said.

"What about it?" Naora replied.

"My father said Gerudo were bad, because of Ganondorf." she replied.

Naora sighed as she sat down next to the girl. "He hardly represents all of us, I saved your life didn't I? And if I'm not mistaken, you saved me too." Naora said with a smile.

The young Zora girl smiled slightly, looking up at the older woman. "My name is Kyra."

Naora's eyes opened wide as she heard the name, Ganon had mentioned the Zora Royal family a couple times in passing, but she mad sure to remember the names. "You, you're the Zora King's daughter!" she exclaimed.

"Please, don't take me back there, the Zora form Termina, they just want to rule my people, they don't care about my father, they don't care that he died, I just want to be away from them." she said, a tear falling from her eye.

Guilt welled up in Naora as she watched, she didn't participate in the battle, but she saw Shilara off as she went to join it. "That staff, you stole it, didn't you?" she asked.

"...yes." The girl admitted.

"Well then, I can't take you back can I? They'd probably take it away from you, and well, you're pretty talented with it." she said with a smile.

"You're not going to take me back to Zora's Domain?" she asked.

"No, I'm not, besides, I owe you for saving me." Naora said.

The Zora girl looked away before turning her attention towards the Gerudo woman. "I...I didn't mean to end up here, in the swamp...do you know how to get out?"

"I do, want to come with?" Naora asked with a grin, the Zora girl responding with a hopeful smile.

The two stood up, walking off into the woods.

**oOo**

**_Thanks for reading Chapter 33, I hope you enjoyed it!_**

**_Gerudospirit: Glad you liked the ending! Naora was never too into Ganon's plans, but stayed because she was his wife, but after this and his transformation she's done. And now you know where the necklace lead her! Thanks for the review, I hope you enjoyed the read!_**

**_Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you thought! _**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_-Prometheus17_**


	34. Son of the Horror

Link looked upon his mother, the older blonde woman's arm shaking slightly as she raised the small white cup of tea to her mouth, doing her best to recover from fainting after learning of her son's true identity.

"I...can put more tea on." Link suggested, warily looking towards his mother.

"Stay." she answered, her green eyes meeting the blue of her son's.

Link placed an elbow on the table, resting his chin in his open palm while looking out to the small living room of the modest house he called home in this life. Nika engaged in chatter with Zelda, the two getting on just fine, leaving Link to fend for himself against his mother.

"So, it's true then...you are...him."

"If by "him", you mean the Hero, yes, I am now and have always been, even if I didn't know it at first." Link replied.

"How am I supposed to go on, knowing my son is in mortal danger and has a target on his back at all times?" his mother asked, her hand beginning to shake.

"Mother, I have lived many lives, and I have survived them all, regardless of the injuries I sustain." Link fibbed, not wanting to mention the one instance Ganon had impaled him on his tusk.

Link removed his elbow from the table quickly, jumping slightly has his mother dropped her cup onto it, her expression turning severe, her characteristic green eyes hardening. "What if this life isn't the same? There are more dangers now, than there were three-hundred years ago, for all I know, you could be dead in the next week, then I'll have lost my husband AND my son!" she shouted, fingers digging into the small brown table between them.

The Hero looked over to Zelda and Nika, finding the latter standing meekly in the doorway, and the former sending him a sympathetic glance.

"Mother, calm yourself, I have the power to overcome many great obstacles, the Goddesses themselves have seen to that! And even if I fall, I will be reborn to live on." Link said, tensing as he realized his mistake.

"That may be true, but if you are reborn, you will no longer be son, but someone else's." his mother replied, a downcast expression on her face.

"Let me clean that up." Zelda said, telekinetically removing the spilled tea from the table, righting the cup, and putting the two back together. The Princess gave her warmest smile as her betrothed's mother looked upon her, growing uneasy as the woman's stare hardened.

"And you, you just send my son on these missions with no help, just expecting him to be fine?" she accused.

"I..well..." Zelda said, looking back and forth between Link and his mother.

"No, she doesn't, I go of my own accord because I know have to, and I go alone because I don't want anyone to die in some far away dungeon or temple because of me. This duty is mine and mine alone, handed to me Din, Farore, and Nayru themselves." Link said as he stood, looking at his mother with a firmly. "Father understood that."

His mother looked up at him in surprise, Nika making her way over and joining her mother.

"You've seen father, big brother?" she asked.

Link smiled at his little sister before turning to his mother, "The Triforce gives me many abilities, most of them I didn't even know I had, I was able to speak with father in the afterlife...he wants you and Nika to know he loves you...and that he's proud of me for being the Hero, I hoped you would be too." Link said, glancing away.

"I am..." Link's mother said, holding a hand to her face as tears began to fall. "I just don't want to lose you, not after losing him." she continued.

"It's okay, Mother, you still have us, we're right here." Nika said as she wrapped her small arms around their mother.

Link kneeled down, meeting his mother's gaze, "You don't have to be afraid, I'm always prepared for what's to come, I'll make sure this land is safe, and I'll make sure I am too, Zelda will see to that! And think on the bright side, you'll be part of the royal family soon." Link said with a small laugh.

Nika opened her eyes wide as excitement took over her face. "Could we live in the Castle, can I be a Princess, will I get my own horse?" she asked, her grip tightening on the armrest of the chair her mother occupied.

"You know, we have more than enough room for you in the Castle, and if not there, we can find you more than suitable accommodations in Castle Town, you'll be safe there, and you finally won't have to worry about wild wolfos or flocks of keese anymore." Link said with a small smile.

"Link, you know I have to stay here, your father built this house...I can't just leave it to rot." she answered.

"I thought that's what you might say." Link replied with another laugh.

"Promise me that you'll come back safe, back to this house your father built, back to me and Nika."

"I promise that and swear the Goddesses shall hold to me to it." Link said with a confident smile.

"I...I need a moment." Link's mother said as she stood up, slowly walking off towards her bedroom.

Link straightened up, feeling slightly guilty for causing his mother such grief, but at the same time, relief washed over him, the truth of his existence finally known to her.

"Link, may I speak with you outside?" Zelda asked as she approached.

"Sure, may I inquire as to the reason?" Link asked.

"I'd like to discuss a topic your family may find rather...distressing." Zelda admitted.

The two headed to the door, Link opening and letting the Princess through and giving his sister a smile as he walked out, the young girl waving back as she played with a wooden sword.

"You shouldn't offer your family a place in Castle Town." Zelda said, looking off to the side with a worried glance.

"What? Why in the hell not?" Link answered, taken aback.

"It's not as safe as you might think, with Ganon's new power and extended leave of absence, it's safe to say he's planning something, and Castle Town is always the target he intends to strike." she replied.

Link sighed, it was the truth, he could not deny that. "I can protect it this time, the Goddesses have granted us greater strength in this lifetime than any other, you know that. We can fight him, we can win before it all begins." Link pressed, reaching forward and clutching the hands of his betrothed.

"I don't want to risk your family being in the center of Ganondorf's wrath. You and I know him better than anyone else, thus you should not underestimate him." Zelda said, the worry in her voice increasing.

"I understand...I just...i just wanted to keep them close to keep them safe." Link admitted.

"I know, you show great kindness and care, that's one of the many reasons I've loved you for well over a thousand years." Zelda said with a smile, leaning forward and sharing a kiss with the Hero. "Now I have to go back inside, I was going to show Nika a braid Lemuria taught me when we were young." Zelda said with a laugh.

Link returned the smile as Zelda entered the house, taking a step forward after a moment to look out over the village. It hadn't changed much since he left, a tree here or there was larger, but that was about all there was, it was comforting to be back, but stressful, he knew he had to leave, for without him it may no longer exist.

"There you are, I've been looking out my window for an hour waiting for you to come out." Kallil said quietly.

"Ah, Kallil, how goes it?" Link asked.

"As well as you can expect it to, with the Prince's presence at my dinner table, my family didn't even notice this." he said, holding up his hand and indicating his missing finger.

"And what of Oreck's family?" Link asked.

"Fine then, never mind the fact that my family ignored I was missing a finger." Kallil said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry about your finger, you know that, if it's any consolation, Trystane did take the Gerudo woman's arm." Link answered.

"Yes, but according to Erris she got it back." Kallil responded, narrowing his eyes."

"Yes, yes, yes, now, what of Oreck's family, they live next to you so I assume you've spoken to them.

"...I told them Oreck stayed behind to finish some business...they asked what the business was and I panicked, said I didn't know and walked away..." Kallil answered.

"So you lied and made them even more curious...great." Link said, placing his face in his palm.

"You know they wouldn't have believed the truth...I mean hell, I barely believe it." Kallil said, leaning against a willow's trunk.

"I hope you're satisfied with the time you've spent with your family, we move out in the morning, spending too much time away from the Castle is unwise." Link added, staring off towards the Village's gate.

"For you." Kallil replied.

"Meaning?" Link asked.

"I don't understand my importance in all of this." Kallil said, a puzzled expression on his face.

"You're my best friend and have been for a long time, besides, you are still under Viscen's command, going to forsake your guard duties, are you?" Link teased.

"I thought I was under yours." Kallil answered with a grin.

"Something like that...I'd rather have you in Castle Town, I want to get the team back together and you are a member, don't forget that." Link said, his tone suddenly serious.

"I won't...and by the way...I'm sorry." Kallil said.

"What for?" Link asked, going silent as Kallil hurried off.

"I almost didn't believe it when I heard you were back." Marin said as she walked up to Link.

The Hero remained silent, he was hoping Marin had forgotten about him and he'd make it through the visit without having to deal with this...it was a foolish notion.

"Marin..it's...good to see you again." he said with a smile.

"Nervous as always?" she asked with a laugh.

"You...could say that." Link replied, looking towards the door, and then to his feet before looking up.

"I told you I had something to tell you last you were here...I assumed you'd be back much sooner...so I wish I'd told you then." she said with a smile.

"Marin...I have something to tell you too." Link said, summoning his resolve.

"How about we cut the formalities? A courtship is what you desire is it not?" she asked, a shy grin forming on her face.

"Marin...I'm sorry..." Link said, looking away from the girl.

"S...sorry...sorry for what?" she asked, her smile falling away.

"I'm sorry I failed to let you know...I felt as if you'd move on while I was in Castle Town...and I'm to be married soon." he said, deciding to spare her the truth of who he was and the nature of his relationship with Zelda.

"This...this can't be...we were children when we first spoke of courting, children play games like that often...I realize this, but as we got older I could tell you were always serious about it...I was sure...you can't just...you aren't...this can't be true." she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Marin, I-" Link said before she looked up at him.

"No, just let me be! Go, be with your betrothed and forget me! As if you haven't already!" she exclaimed, storming off towards her home.

Link clenched his fists, silently cursing Kallil in his head for not keeping her away.

"This could not have gone any worse." he mumbled to himself.

Suddenly the door to his house flew open, Zelda standing in the entranceway, an alarmed expression on her face.

Link paled as he saw her, "Had she seen and heard everything? She couldn't have thought he was unfaithful..." Link thought, locking eyes with the Princess.

"Link, we mist depart at once...Impa contacted me through my seer's stone...Castle town it's under attack." she said.

Link grit his teeth, first his unfortunate meeting with Marin and now this.

"Castle Town is a full day's ride, we mightn't make it in time." he said grimly.

"Yes we will, I took this with me just in case." Zelda responded, removing a blue potion from the pack she carried. "With this I'll be able to teleport us all the way to Castle Town." she explained.

"Alright then, let's get going." Link said, nodding to the Princess.

**oOo**

Thrakon raised his head, picking himself up off the ground slowly, he had just dreamed he was back at the Battle of Rutella Valley...and now he wished he was. The sounds of panicked townspeople and screams permeated the air around him as he attempted to right himself. He turned to the right, finding his sword lodged in a Castle Guards chest, the man's eyes pure white, a black substance seeping from the wound.

"Quickly, get up, we can't stay here for long!" a powerful feminine voice shouted.

Thrakon stood, finding the Sheikah Impa behind him.

"Here, make sure this is secured to your head and so you don't get knocked out again." she said, a hint of exasperation in her voice as she picked up his helm before tossing it to him.

The former sellsword extended his arms, catching his helmet. "Thanks." he said, placing a foot on his former opponents body and pulling his sword free.

The Sheikah woman turned quickly, snatching a vial containing a red shard from her pocket, and with one quick motion, tossed it to the ground next to Thrakon's former opponent, red ice quickly encasing him.

"Wait, what was that about? He's dead." Thrakon questioned.

"I wouldn't count on it, those two you and Trystane captured the other day were just the beginning, the longer that sludge is inside of them, the more powerful they become...it heals their wounds, even fatal ones...they just get right back up and keep attacking, I don't know how he managed this, but Ganondorf has outdone himself." Impa answered, glancing back at the encased figure.

"And I thought this would be easy." Thrakon sighed.

The Hylian and Sheikah tore down the street, the sounds of a large struggle emanating from up ahead.

"Commander Impa! They're breaching the wall!" a soldier shouted.

"Damn."the Sheikah woman growled.

In front of them, a large wall had been magically erected, Minister Kane Tonbridge and a few other sorcerers holding it in place, even as cracks spread throughout it.

"They've gotten to be about as strong as you." Trystane said as he ran up to Thrakon, two Sheikah at his back.

"We'll see about that..." Thrakon said, watching the cracks in the wall spread.

"Not if I...well...he can help it." Impa said as she strode passed.

"You sent these two to retrieve me?" Trystane asked.

"That wall is going to come down, and I need you to show off some of that ice magic I've heard about." Impa demanded.

"Red ice or...?" Trystane asked.

"Whichever." Impa said, removing her Great Sword from her back.

"Fine by me." Trystane said.

"Fall back!" a guard yelled, Minister Tonbridge teleporting he and his assistants out of the crumbling wall's path.

Trystane let loose a torrent of ice, shouts being heard as a large chunk of ice grew filling the hole in the wall.

As the mist cleared, a group of five had been trapped in the ice, and through the transparent substance, more could be seen trying to break through.

**oOo**

Erris faded back, avoiding the blade of an infected soldier before darting in, delivering a swift slash to the chest that left his opponent on the ground. The Prince quickly released a vial of red ice from his hand, the substance encasing the man.

"At this pace, we'll run out before we're even half through." Erris growled.

"Patience, we just need to find this "Son of the Horror" and this will all be solved, correct?" Cia asked as she teleported out from under an infected guard's spear, re-materializing behind him and freezing him herself. "Besides, as long as I still have my magic, we don't have to worry about not being able to freeze them."

"This is ridiculous!" Erris shouted, throwing himself to ground and rolling as another guardsmen slashed at him. "If I had my magic, too, we wouldn't have to go through this! I would have been able to root out the Son of the Horror wherever the damned thing is!" Erris exclaimed as he shot from the ground, knocking his opponent over before tossing one of his last few vials at the man.

"I've tried sensing it, but I haven't been able to find the thing!" Cia replied as she released a bolt lightning at an oncoming black-veined soldier. "If this creature truly is how you described it, I fear it ranks among the undead, and thus there is nothing to sense." Cia explained as she grit her teeth.

Erris turned to reply, his eyes going wide. "Mother! Behind you!" he exclaimed.

Cia attempted to turn, but was knocked unconscious by the hilt of her attackers blade.

Erris raised his sword, eyeing the newcomer curiously. "You...you aren't infected." he said, narrowing his eyes.

"The Princess is a fool, you should have been executed long ago!" the soldier yelled.

Erris raced forward, meeting the man halfway. Their blades clashed loudly, but none of the infected attacked. The Prince darted back, evading a diagonal slash before charging his opponent, his stab being knocked away by a horizontal leftward strike. The man slashed at Erris again, the Labrynnian Prince fading to the side and throwing a punch to the his face with his left arm.

Taking the this opportunity, Erris surveyed the area, he didn't realize until now, but a an energy barrier had risen around them, the infected soldiers outisde watching, waiting. "Working for Ganondorf won't get you anywhere." Erris growled.

"I don't work for Ganondorf, but you did, and that's why you must die!" the man shouted as he raced forward.

Erris readied himself, quickly falling to the ground as his opponent approached. With a quicky strike to the soldier's ankle, he fell on top of Erris, the Prince pointing his sword upwards, his opponent falling straight onto it.

Erris stood up, pulling the sword from the man's chest, his eyes locking with his increasingly inactive opponent's.

"Long live the New Order..." the man said, coughing up a small amount of blood before his head fell to the side, his body remaining motionless.

"The New Order?" Erris wondered to himself as he looked around. To his relief, the infected had gone, allowing him to revive his mother without distraction.

**oOo**

"I will come back safe, I promise, but I must go." Link said as he clasped his mother's hands.

"Don't go, big brother!" Nika exclaimed, grabbing onto his pant leg.

"Don't worry Nika, I'll be back, sooner rather than later." Link said as he crouched down, giving the girl a confident smile.

"Where do you two think you're going?" a familiar voice called.

Audrik and Kallil ran up to the Hero and Princess, concern marking their faces.

"Castle Town is in danger, I must go...and you will stay here." Zelda said, her eyes locking with her brother's.

"What?!" Audrik exclaimed. "You can't be serious! Allow my sister to jump into the fray while I sit safely in some village? I think not!" he shouted.

"I agree with the Prince, we can't let you go alone." Kallil chimed in.

"We won't be alone, we'll have the guardsmen, Knights, soldiers, and the Sheikah with us." Link said, attempting to calm the two.

"All the more reason for us to join you!" Audrik called, placing a hand on his blade.

"If there are so many fighting to save the town, must you really go?" Link's mother pressed.

"There's more going on than that, this is something I have to take on." Link answered, his gaze staying forward.

"I'm sorry, but I only have enough energy for the two of us, please, tell the Captain and the guards that were sent with us that I wish for them to return to Castle Town at once.." Zelda said, placing a hand on Link's shoulder.

Link's mother nodded in agreement as she placed both hands on Nika's shoulders, Link bowing his head as energy swirled around them, Audrik's protests fading as the spell took them far away.

**oOo**

Zelda instantly collapsed to her hands and knees as the spell's energies dissipated. Link looked around, squinting against the bright light against the white and gold walls and masonry of the Castle's Great Hall.

"Zelda!" Link called out, crouching next to her. "Are you alright?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

The Princess pulled her pack from the ground, removing the blue potion. "I will be." she answered between breaths.

Link watched as the substance took effect, Zelda righting herself as her magical reserves were replenished.

"Let's go!" she called as she started for the door. She slowly stopped, scanning the Great Hall for any occupants, not finding one.

"They must have been evacuated." Link stated.

"Then the threat is more grim than I anticipated." Zelda answered, balling her fists.

The Hero and Princess flew through the doors and down the path in the courtyard, ignoring the calls of the guards assigned to the Castle and it's grounds.

"Do you feel it?" Zelda called as she ran.

Link's Triforce tingled as the feeling crept up on him, something evil...unholy lurked outside of the Castle, it was something only he and Zelda could sense, the Triforce's energies naturally conflicting with the dark energies of whatever it was that laid siege to the capital.

"It feels almost like a Redead Knight, but far worse." Link answered.

Link and Zelda rounded a corner, stopping as a guard flew passed them. They looked further down the street to see Minister Tonbridge, three of the seven Sheikah, Thrakon, and Trystane along with a small contingent of guards and couple of sorcerers battling what looked to be a large number of Castle Guards, bits of a shattered wall and ice shards lying on the ground around them.

"What...what's going on?" Zelda asked, Link only being able to return a concerned glance.

"It looked like we've got someone's attention." Link growled.

Zelda channeled her light energy while Link raised the Master Sword, relaxing as the figure stopped within a meter, revealing themselves to be none other than Impa.

"Princess! Hero! Thank the Goddesses you're here!" she exclaimed.

"Impa please, you must tell us what's happened." Zelda implored.

"I'm not sure, Erris says this is Ganondorf's doing, he sent a creature called the "Son of the Horror" to infect our guards with a strange black substance that quickly turns them against us." Impa said, gritting her teeth.

"Where is Erris?" Link asked, searching the scene for the Labrynnian Prince.

Impa's face took on an alarmed expression as she spun around. "Damn, he must have slipped away during the battle." she hissed.

Zelda placed two fingers against her forehead, using telepathy to locate the Prince. "He's still within Castle Town's walls, heading this way as we speak." Zelda said as she looked towards Link. "From what I can tell, Cia's hurt."

"We don't have time to wait for him to get here, we have to go find that creature." Link shot, gesturing towards the nearest gate.

"Erris informed us that if the creature were to die, the infected may return to normal." Impa said, looking back as the clash behind them intensified. "I have to help, please, end this before it gets any worse." the Sheikah woman said as she looked upon Link.

"You have my word." Link said as he made towards the nearest gate, Zelda joining him.

"How could I be so careless? How could I let this happen?" she asked, gritting her teeth as she ran.

"It's not your fault, Ganondorf would have found a way to make sure this happened no matter what, he always does." Link growled, anger growing inside of him as the Demon King's laugh ran through his head.

As soon as the Hero and Princess breached the gate, a bright flash greeted them as a bomb exploded, sending a couple infected soldiers flying back.

Thier presence didn't go unnoticed as a group of infected soldiers turned to face them, charging at once.

Zelda swiped her hand through the air, telekinetically tossing their would be attackers away.

Link dashed towards several soldiers that approached from the side, loosing a spin attack that threw them away with ease.

Zelda turned to the side, releasing a blast of light energy at a squad of infected soldiers.

She looked over the field, Admiral Ginthorne and a group of soldiers battling a large group of infected in the distance.

Link nodded at Zelda as they took off towards the battle, the sounds of the fight growing louder as they neared.

Admiral Ginthorne brought his blade down on an infected guards sword, breaking the blade and knocking the man to the ground, behind him, the Gamelonian Knight, Sir Gabriel performed a spin attack, knocking away a small group of infected.

As Zelda and Link approached, the Princess stopped, quickly she shot our her right arm, golden energy flowing into her palm as the mark of the Triforce appeared underneath the group of the infected that attacked the Admiral, Sir Gabriel and the others.

"Get out of the way!" Sir Ginthorne called, as leapt back, the Triforce mark releasing a bright flash that blew away most of the attackers, the others falling into the resulting triangular crater left behind.

"Princess, you shouldn't be out here, it's dangerous." Ginthorne said.

"I'm used to danger, and without me, you'd still be fighting that horde." Zelda remarked.

"The Princess has a point." Sir Gabriel stated.

Ginthorne grunted at the Knight before turning back to the newly arrivals. "I thought you two would be fighting off the infected soldiers that breached the gate, what's got you so far out here?" Ginthorne asked.

"The creature that caused all this, it's out there somewhere." Link said, pointing toward the woods.

Ginthorne and company took a step back as a rustling was heard from within the shadows, the moonlight illuminating the entire field, but leaving the forest dark.

"What is that?" a soldier asked, his voice shaking.

"Get ready." Link growled.

"Ready for what?" Sir Gabriel questioned.

"It knows we're here." Zelda stated.

With inhuman speed and a monstrous screech a tall, spindly being tore out of the forest, it's thin limbs a dark gray and it's face contorted and corpse like, it's mouth being devoid of teeth.

The contingent of guards froze in horror, Admiral Ginthorne and Sir Gabriel looking on, stunned.

"Here we go." Link said as he charged the beast, slashing the Master Sword madly.

Around them, the infected began to rise, the guards readying themselves.

Zelda extended a hand, the beast bursting into flames.

It screeched and raced towards her, swiping the scythe it carried at her, the Princess barely avoiding it.

Link darted in, delivering a slash to it's back, rolling away as it spun around.

Sir Gabriel blocked a strike from an infected soldier, fading to the side before deflecting another slash, and subsequently performing a jump attack, felling his opponent only for him to rise again, wounds healed.

"Keep on pushing 'em back! We have to give the Hero and Princess time!" Ginthorne called out as he drove his sword through his adversary.

Zelda threw three bolts of light energy at the creature, each hitting it in the chest. Link charged from behind, severing the creature's arm with the Master Sword. To his surprise, it turned around quickly, knocking him away with the blunt edge of it's scythe.

"Link!" Zelda called, telekinetically throwing the beast to the ground.

The Hero stood, tightening his grip on the Master Sword as the black substance poured from the creature's wound, congealing and twisting until it formed an arm to replace the lost one. "Son of the Horror, I presume." Link growled.

The creature seemed to smirk before it charged Link, bringing it's scythe down onto him, the hero parried the slash before rolling out from underneath.

Zelda summoned her rapier into her grip, teleporting behind the monster and stabbing it through the back. The Son of the Horror turning and swiping at her with it's claw. Zelda teleported away, releasing a bolt of electricity at the beast, only to have it dodge the attack with surprising speed.

Link performed a jump attack, barely missing the Son of the Horror as is leapt to the side. bringing it's scythe diagonally down onto him, the Hero catching the blade with the Master Sword. Link pushed back, but the beast proved to be stronger than it looked, pushing the scythe's blade down with more force.

Zelda readied a light arrow, only to be stabbed through the shoulder by an infected soldier. The Princess let out a gasp as she fell to one knee, managing to throw a ball of flame into her assailant's chest, incapacitating him.

Link looked on, feeling helpless as the creature held him in place while Zelda was injured. He slowly began pushing the Son of the Horror's scythe back, smirking as he heard heavy footfalls approaching.

The Son of the Horror was knocked to the ground as Admiral Ginthorne threw his shoulder into the monster. "Tend to the Princess, I've got him." the Admiral said as he raised his massive blade.

Link ran to Zelda, kneeling beside her. "Here, take this." Link said, removing a vial of red potion from his pack.

"No, you might need it...I'm fine, help Sir Ginthorne." Zelda said through gritted teeth, her left hand clamped on her wound.

Link nodded in reluctant agreement, turning back towards the Son of the Horror.

Ginthorne brought his sword down on the creature's scythe, easily being pushed back as it retaliated, performing a spin attack, forcing him to retreat momentarily. The Admiral rushed back in sword at the ready, throwing himself to the ground as the creature dropped it's arms, a white tentacle shooting out of it's mouth, a pincer on the end dripping with a black substance.

"Goddesses!" he exclaimed, raising his sword in defense against the new threat.

Link charged, performing a jump attack and severing the appendage, the black liquid spraying out of the wound. The Son of the Horror fell to it's knees screeching, it's full attention turning to Link.

The Hero ran passed the beast, blocking a strike from it's scythe as he came in close, darting away when it tried to follow. He charged again, performing a spin attack, the creature evading the assault and charging from the side. Link raised the Master Sword, stepping to the side as the Son of the Horror was blown forward, Zelda standing behind it, left arm raised.

Link dove towards the beast, wasting no time in driving the Master Sword into it's head, the Son of the Horror spasming and screeching until it's motion ceased, head falling to the side as Link withdrew his blade.

Around them, the infected slowly fell over, their veins diminishing in size, the color in their eyes returning.

"Thank the Goddesses it's over!" a guard called.

"Hail Princess Zelda and the Hero!" another called.

Link and Zelda were too distracted to notice, though, they slowly approached the body while Ginthorne prodded the tentacle with his blade.

"So this is what was turning our own against us." he remarked, his face contorting in disgust.

"Here, you need it." Link said, passing the red potion to Zelda.

"Thank you." Zelda replied, wincing as the took the vile, a small smile coming to her face as she downed the substance, her wound healing. "What horror do you think this thing is the son of?" Zelda asked, looking down cautiously at the creature's body.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that Ganondorf is beginning efforts to take the city...we must be ready." Link said, he and Zelda looking off towards Hyrule Castle's moonlit form.

**oOo**

**_Thanks for the read! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I apologize for taking so long with writing it, I've started two other fics and work is keeping me busier than usual due to the fact I supervise a movie theatre and Star Wars unleashed complete madness onto us._**

**_If you are a fan of "A Link Between Worlds" you should check out my new story, "The Legend of Hilda: Darkness Rising" and tell me what you think!_**

**_Gerudospirit: Well, now you know what the Son of the Horror is! I hope it didn't disappoint! Thanks for the words of encouragement and the review!_**

**_Don't forget to review! We're almost at 100! _**

**_Thank you for your support!_**

**_Best wishes,_**

**_-Prometheus17 _**


	35. The New Order Strikes

Ganondorf hovered a meter off the ground, his fingers splayed wide as a red aura swirled around him, his black hair swishing back and forth just above the floor as small bolt of electricity leapt from horn to horn. Quickly, he balled his fists and grit his teeth, a sharp pain shooting through his forehead and leaving an aching sensation behind. That day in Labrynna Castle, he had absorbed Mahlik without issue, but Majora was a different story, the ancient demon wishing not to be contained, imprisoned in the body of another, trying to rip his way out constantly. Ganon slowly brought his elbows in as he called upon the power of the Anteforce and his Triforce of Power, the two artifacts energy, bolstered by his own managed to quell Majora for now, but it wouldn't be long before he acted up again.

The Demon King turned towards the door to what used to be the King's quarters, the room was spacious and elegant, white walls with golden fringes and silver accents surrounded the space while the furniture went with the same color scheme, it reminded him much of Hyurle Castle...if he hadn't already promised Kanthos this land in exchange for his service, he'd level it with a swipe of his hand. As he took a step forward, he was stopped by a knocking sound, no, a banging...fists against glass. He spun around, his mind struggling to find a way someone could have snuck up on him...freezing as he laid his eyes on the mirror, his eyes going wide as his younger self looked back at him, his long red hair falling round his shoulders, golden eyes narrowed in anger.

"What is this trickery?" Ganondorf growled.

"You...you killed Naora." his younger version accused.

"Stop this at once!" Ganon called, looking around the room, his mind spinning.

"We were a good man! But you ruined it!" his younger self yelled.

"Naora killed herself, she was a traitor, she didn't understand what comes with war." Ganon thought to himself, his brain going back to that moment, playing it over and over.

"We could have been great...ruled our people benevolently...but you answered to the call of the darkness...you betrayed the Gerudo."

"Once I take Hyrule, the entire land will be theirs." Ganon said through gritted teeth.

"You aren't on the path to taking Hyrule...the decisions you have made will destroy it." his younger self stated.

Ganondorf stood stalk still, this was real, he had concluded, he didn't want to think about it...but the reflection in the mirror was him...but at the same time it wasn't...it was Kai. "What do you want?" he growled.

"You still have a chance, to make all of this right."

"I am Demise, the Demon King! You were just a false identity I assumed when I knew no better! You don't exist, you never did and never will, I am my past, my present, and my future, I am Demise, I am Ganondorf, I am the Demon King and I am a God." he growled, his chest heaving as anger surged through his veins.

"You know that's not true, you tire of this." Kai said, black tendrils slowly rising, entangling him.

"I am the Demon God, this world will belong to me as will all others." he growled, his eyes going wide as the tendrils wrapped around Kai's neck, strangling him.

"You still have a chance..." he breathed, reaching a hand towards the mirror.

"NO!" Ganon roared, smashing a fist into the mirror, the object and the wall behind it blowing away.

The door flew open as Shilara rushed in, scimitar at the ready. "What is it?! What's wrong brother?" she asked urgently, looking rapidly from side to side.

"Shilara...have I made a mistake?" he asked, his aura dying down as he looked into a shard of the mirror, looking upon his transformed demonic visage.

"What do you mean?" she asked, lowering her blade.

"I killed Naora." he said, his black and red eyes slowly returning to their natural color as he thought about her.

"She tried to kill you." Shilara said, a confused tone to her voice.

"I fear I've strayed from the path I set forth for myself, in all of my centuries of life, I only sought to take Hyrule, I coveted it and only it, but I've ripped apart a land that I had no business with...my conflict spreading to it out of pure greed. I wanted Hyurle out of necessity, so I could lead our people to a better life, and rid them of the Hylians that hated us." he said, his cape flowing as a breeze blew through the room.

"What is this all about?" Shilara asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"I've thought long about my actions, I've wondered what Mother and Father thought, I've wondered if what I've done to Naora is justified, and I've wondered if I've a right to Hyrule any longer." he admitted.

"Mother and Father don't matter, you told me that when we left, and while I found Naora aggravating at first, I did see her as a sister after the battles we fought together...but she had no magic...she was a liability, the Sheikah woman almost killed her in Labrynna Castle...we're going to move much faster without her. All that you've done, it was for the right reasons, I believe that." Shilara stated, sheathing her sword.

Ganondorf lowered his head, he wanted to agree, but he found he was hesitant to do so, the image of Kai being strangled burned into his mind.

**oOo**

"Where's Ganondorf? I want to speak with him."Oreck said, brushing his chest length hair out of his face as he approached the Hylian Knight.

"What? You think he keeps me posted on his comings and goings? He doesn't exactly hold me in high regard either." Mathias answered while continuing to sharpen his blade.

"We've been here for months, when are we actually going to do something?" Oreck asked, looking out over the small gatherings of building in the sand around the Castle.

"I don't know and I don't dare ask." Mathias replied.

"Why do we need this land anyway? He's a god right? If he needs an army and boats can't he just create them?" Oreck asked aggressively.

Mathias put his sword down and sighed, meeting his comrade's gaze. "Look, I don't know how all of this works, maybe he ins't quite a god, or maybe he isn't a powerful one, it might be that the Gods and Goddesses' powers are exaggerated, you never know for certain." Mathias said exasperatedly.

"Why are you here?" Oreck asked.

"I don't have much of a choice to be honest, one of Ganondorf's former minions asked me to steal something from an important person...I tried and failed, but apparently my loyalty got me into his lordship's favor. I could run, try to escape, but in this land there's no where to go, and even if I did make it back to where we're from, I'd be doomed to a life of hiding, as I'm not a fan of being executed...all of this if Ganondorf doesn't catch me first." the Knight explained.

Oreck turned toward the edge of the wall they sat atop, the sun beating down on them, his thoughts drifted to Link, Kallil, and his home of Oak Hollow, he found himself missing the heavily forested and even tempered weathers of Hyrule in this Goddesses forsaken land.

"So, why are you here?" Mathias asked, returning the question.

"I don't want to talk about it." Oreck growled.

"Fine, fair enough, had something to do with you being jealous of your friend, the Hero, right?" Mathias said as he stood up, giving his sword a spin.

"I'm here for my own reasons." Oreck growled.

"Whatever you say." Mathias responded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Oreck asked as he reached for the Goht mask slung over his shoulder.

Just then a lightning bolt flew between them, both men stepping back in surprise.

"Calm down." Kanthos said as he walked out onto the wall.

"Ah, Kanthos, care to join us? Plenty of room to have a seat." Mathias said as he gestured to across the wall. During the months they'd been fighting to take this land, Kanthos had become less of a mystery to the group, apparently being to this land as Ganondorf was to Hyrule, but he was far more personable than the Demon King.

The dark skinned sorcerer narrowed his eyes as he approached the two, gazing upon the legions of soldiers marching below.

"So what's the deal? After Ganon's done with them, he's going to hand them over to you?" Mathias asked.

"Our agreement was; if I helped him, he would give me this land and it's people to rule...something I've been trying to achieve for years." Kanthos answered.

"Aren't you afraid he'll go back on his word?" Oreck asked.

"I've been fighting battles my entire life, I have no problem with beginning another if need be." the sorcerer answered.

"Don't let the boss catch you saying that." Mathias remarked as he examined his blade.

"I came to ask you something...what's so special about this...Hyrule?" Kanthos asked.

"A lot of people say a lot of things, but the general consensus is that it has good weather, bountiful resources, and an endless reserve of magic for it's people to draw upon. Every country has their sorcerers and magicians, but none as many as Hyrule." Mathias answered.

"Sounds intriguing." Kanthos said, his minf beginning to churn over the effects such place could have on his power.

"It's all just one giant forest, with a Royal family that doesn't care about it's people." Oreck interjected, his gaze remaining on the ground below.

"It would seem I'll have to wait to see what you've said is true, according to Ganondorf we'll be paying a visit to a place called Gamelon first. Lord Ganondorf says he took that land long ago and his enemies are attempting to take it back.

"What's so special about Gamelon?" Oreck inquired.

All three men looked up as a crash rang out above them, brick and mortar falling through the air as a cloud of dust expanded out.

"I don't know and I'm not going to ask." Mathias answered as he went back to sharpening his sword.

**oOo**

**_Hyrule_**

Link strolled through the tunnel, the torches barely lighting the area around him as he watched the text on the columns go from modern Hylian to it's older forms as he passed. It was something he did often, making his way down to the tomb of the Royal Family to pay his respects.

He walked further down the row, stopping upon finding a grave that was even more personal, one he couldn't ignore. His Triforce of Courage glowed brightly, slowly feeling as if it was pulling towards the grave in front of him.

"Paying respects to yourself?" Zelda asked as she approached.

"Strange, is it not?" Link asked.

"How so?" Zelda responded, though she knew the answer.

"Our mortal bodies lye in this tomb...yet here we are." Link answered.

"That's how it always is for us, I thought you knew that." Zelda said with a puzzled expression.

"I wish I could return to my body from the "Mythical Age" as they call it, it was far more attractive than this one." Link said.

"Surely you jest." Zelda said with a short laugh.

Link returned the laugh, looking towards the end of the crypt, his oldest incarnation laid to rest here was from the era before the Twilight War, almost 500 years ago. "There are only four of our bodies down here, makes me wonder what happened to the rest." Link remarked.

"They are likely still where they were buried in the Royal Family's original Crypt in old Kakariko." Zelda answered as she looked upon the resting place of her former self. "Kind of eerie if you think about it, bodies that once belonged to us being right here." she continued.

"That's what I was getting at, it's a strange feeling few others could understand." Link replied.

"True that is." Zelda answered as she leaned her head on Link's shoulder. The Hero and Princess stood in silence, every now and then moving down the corridor to pay respects to other regents, rulers, and their other incarnations.

"Did you hear about Erris and Cia?" Zelda asked, breaking the silence.

"What about them?" Link asked as he headed for the crypt's exit.

"They were attacked by a soldier during the Son of the Horror's siege." she stated as she caught up.

Link gestured ahead of him, Zelda beginning up the stairs while he followed. "Were we not all attacked by soldiers?" Link responded.

"According to Erris, this soldier's mind was his own." Zelda replied.

"You don't think Erris would lie about this? Link asked as he stopped. "It would suit him pretty nicely, one of Hyrule's soldiers attacking him of his own free will, it would give him the perfect excuse to go back to his old ways." Link said as his expression hardened.

"Link, I know he mightn't deserve forgiveness, but he's doing his best to help us win the fight against Ganondorf and repent for his actions." she responded.

"He's slaughtered Hylian, Zora, and Goron alike in vast quantities...forgiveness may be beyond his reach...besides, for all we know he could only be helping us in order to get his Kingdom back." Link argued.

Zelda sighed, she knew Link had a point, as she had caught herself thinking about the possibility before. "Whatever his intentions may be, we've neutralized his magical abilities and Cia is more than willing to be watchful of him." Zelda said.

Link nodded as the couple continued up the stairs and made it to the corridor that lead to the the Castle's garden. Link's thought's drifted towards Cia, he remembered when he first met her as Lana, he had just begun his quest, sword and wooden shield in hand when he encountered her in a village deep within what is now Faron Woods. She fought with him vigorously and was a great friend and ally, but Link couldn't help but notice her become quieter when they joined with Zelda, her upbeat and happy mannerisms vanishing as she became more quiet and reserved. He'd often find her watching from afar as he and Zelda caught up, but she'd always walk away after she'd been seen, and after the final battle with the man Link knew as "The King of Darkness", she simply vanished, never reappearing to Zelda or Link until now, and even though she resided in the Castle and she attended council meetings, she and Link had yet to speak, the two avoiding each other for the five months since she'd returned.

Zelda spoke first as they walked through the door, a light snowfall greeting them. "You know, from what Cia told me, she couldn't sense their assailant and neither could Erris. He had a powerful spell cast upon him that masked his presence to magic users...and he claimed to represent something called the "New Order" ...what do you think this means?" she asked, apprehension in her voice.

Link moved in closer and took her in his arms, placing his forehead against hers. "Likely the ravings of a soldier who had lost his mind after too many night patrols." Link said with smirk. "We have at least six hours before Audrik gets back, we could have some uninterrupted time together before he arrives to unleash a rant unto you." he remarked.

"More like four hours, I do have a council meeting this evening." she said with a smile.

"That's more than enough time, Link said as he pursued her through the garden, brushing passed hibernating plants as they ran. Link was within arm's reach of the Princess as his hears twitched, a strange sound closing in on the two.

"Zelda! Watch out!" Link said as he grabbed her, pulling her in close.

The two watched as a ball of energy flew down to them, coming to a stop directly in front of the couple.

"What is it?" Zelda asked as she took a step towards it, letting out a surprised yelp as she and Link shielded their eyes whilst the orb released a bright flash.

Link lowered his arm and opened his eyes slowly, dropping his arms quickly as his eyes opened wide.

"What? Where are we?" Zelda asked as she spun around, looking to Link.

Link turned, seeing Castle Town in the distance. "Hyrule Field..." he answered as he examined his surroundings.

Zelda felt a chill travel up her spine as he sensed something, she whirled around and lifted her hand, stopping six arrows in mid-air.

Link drew the Master Sword as he looked on, a squad of what must have been twenty soldiers closing in on them, their armor definitely having been crafted in Hyrule, but the crest of the Royal Family had been stripped from it, now replaced by to swords crossed above what looked to be staff.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Zelda yelled as she summoned her armor and rapier.

"We've found them." the leading soldier said as he raised a Seer's Stone to his helmet.

Link and Zelda exchanged glances, the Princess calling out once again. "This must be some mistake, I am your regent, attacking me is punishable by death!" she said, attempting to intimidate the advancing force, but the soldiers remained quiet.

"Serving Ganondorf won't end well for you, even if you are to be successful in felling us, he'll toss you aside once he no longer needs you." Link said as he stepped forward.

"We don't serve Ganondorf, we serve a new Hyrule in which he will no longer be threat, and the Hero and Princess will be no more as the archaic ways of this country are done away with. Your time has passed." the lead soldier called as he drew his sword. "Kill them!" he shouted, the archers nocking their arrows.

Zelda brought up a barrier, the incoming projectiles bouncing off of it.

"The New Order, I presume." Link remarked.

"I'm guessing so." Zelda replied as she dropped the shield.

Their attackers broke off into three groups as they made to surround the two, Link and Zelda standing back to back.

"Ready?" Link asked.

"Always." Zelda replied.

The Princess teleported away as Link darted to the left. Zelda reappeared behind a squad of soldiers, scattering them with an energy blast while Link dodged dodged an arrow and charged one of the soldiers, shattering his blade with the Master Sword before performing a spin attack, taking down the his remaining opponents.

The Hero and Princess reunited in front of the last squadron, blades at the ready.

"Impressive." the leader called out as they cautiously approached. "But it won't be enough!

Link called on his Triforce, a golden aura roaring to life around him as Zelda did the same.

The group charged, all ten soldiers extending their arms and releasing bolts of electricity. Zelda quickly teleported she and Link away, materializing a meter to the right of where they stood.

"Sorcerers." Link said as he grit his teeth.

"More like magicians." Zelda said confidently as she extended a hand and with a wave she caused the ground beneath their attackers to break apart and toss them to the ground.

Link charged as the group regained their footing, slashing at the leader. "Who are you?" Link demanded as he tensed.

"Doesn't matter." he said as he teleported back, shooting a ball of energy at Link, the Hero easily cutting through it and continuing forward, intercepting a slash, countering with a stab, and fading back as his opponent made another slash at him. Link performed a spin attack, knocking his attackers blade from his grip.

"Yield." Link said.

"Never!" his opponent shouted. The man let loose a torrent of flame at the Hero of Legend, eyes going wide as Link walked through it, Master Sword easily blocking the attack. "Impossible.." he gasped.

Link lunged forward, the stream of fire ceasing as he smashed the broad side of his blade into his opponent's head, rendering him unconscious. "I'll need to have a word with you later." the Hero remarked.

Zelda attempted to keep track of Link's battle with squad's leader, only to be interrupted by the emergence of another attacker. The Princess darted around an energy blast, dodging behind the soldier and delivering a slash to the back of his neck before releasing an electricity bolt at another soldier, hitting him dead center in the chest. She turned to find three other men flying through the air, Link having finished the leader and performed a spin attack on the nearest attackers.

"Nice of you to finally render some aid." Zelda said.

"No need to thank me." Link said as he charged forward, swiping away a ball of flame as Zelda deflected a bolt of energy.

Zelda teleported ahead, appearing directly in front of a soldier before driving her rapier into his chest, Link hitting the ground with a roll as one soldier slashed at him and the other threw a ball of energy. Link stood quickly, performing the helm splitter on one solider before turning towards the other. Zelda telekinetically caught her opponents blade before tossing him away, looking up in time to see Link's opponent charging a blast, only for the Hero to grab the man's hand, dissipating the attack.

"I don't think so." Link quipped. Delivering a slash to his chest.

"Is that all of them?" Zelda asked as she made her way to Link, their aura's dissipating as Link pointed to the leader.

"I left him alive to answer our questions." Link said as they began towards the man, who was, at the the moment regaining consciousness.

Zelda and Link made their way to his side, standing above him.

"Who's commanding you?" Link demanded as he knelt down and grabbed the man by the neck.

"Tell us and we may lighten the consequences of your actions." Zelda added.

The man laughed loudly, pulling a dagger from his belt as Link stepped back.

"You will meet your ends soon enough! Long live the New Order." he said, driving the blade into his heart.

Link and Zelda looked on, taken aback by the man's action.

"What do we do now?" Link asked as he knelt, shaking the man's limp body.

"He's already gone." Zelda replied.

"Might as well see who he is." Link said, grabbing hold of the man's helmet, only to be blasted back as their assailant's body burst into flame.

"What the hell?!" Link exclaimed as he stood, Master Sword at the ready.

Zelda slipped into a fighting stance as the man's body burned away. "Link, do you sense that?" she asked.

Link nodded in response, narrowing his eyes as beam of light struck the ground, an armored figure standing where it hit, his eyes glowing green.

"It's not Ganondorf, his energy is different." Zelda observed.

"I'm not going to stand around and talk this time, this ends now!" Link yelled as he charged forward, their new opponent raising his hand and tossing Link back telekinetically.

"Link!" Zelda called as she ran to him, placing a hand on his chest.

"I'm fine." Link said as he recovered.

The Princess stood, shooting a barrage of energy bolts at the Sorcerer, the man deflecting all of them.

Link called upon his Triforce once more, it's aura flaring up around him as he ran forwards. The Sorcerer attempted to blast him back once more, Link managing to force his way through the psionic wave.

Link darted forward, dodging energy blasts as he approached. Link slashed as he came into reach, the Sorcerer blocking each strike with an energy barrier before loosing a blast of electricity at Link, the Hero catching it with his blade as Zelda hit their attacker from the side with a ball of light energy.

The Sorcerer stumbled back, barely catching a slash from Link as he jutted out his other arm, a bright flash forcing both Link and Zelda the flinch. The Sorcerer teleported to a nearby rise, extending and arm out and jutting out two fingers.

Link and Zelda exchanged glances as the ground shattered beneath them, erupting in flame and molten Earth.

Zelda teleported to Link, managing to levitate both of them away before they could be struck. The Princess looked up to find their attacker was gone, only for him to appear in front of them. Zelda dove in, her rapier clashing with an energy barrier while Link performed a jump attack, the Sorcerer telekinetically pushing him back.

"He's powerful, I'll give him that." Link said as he and Zelda regrouped.

"But we've fought worse, and we've won together." Zelda replied.

The Princess and Hero charged the Sorcerer, both dodging around energy blasts and bolts of electricity as they ran. The two converged on the man, Zelda slashing horizontally as Link swung diagonally. The Sorcerer teleported out of the way and reappeared behind Zelda, delivering a bolt of electricity to her back. Link grew enraged as she cried out in pain, flying forward, sword drawn back. The Sorcerer raised a shield, only for Link to shatter it, stabbing his blade through the man's shoulder. He stifled a yelp as he raised his opposite arm, charging a blast of energy before a light arrow struck him in the chest, hurling him back a few meters, landing face down.

Zelda stood shakily, Light Bow dissipating in her hands. "Link, he can't get away." she said.

The Hero started forward, pausing as the Sorcerer stood, glaring at the two before disappearing in a column of green flame.

"Damn!" Link yelled, sheathing the Master Sword as he ran to Zelda. "Zelda, are you hurt?" he asked, helping her stand.

"I'm fine, I've taken worse." she answered.

Link gave her a small smile before letting it fade, looking across the torn patches of land.

"I'm sorry...I wasn't fast enough." he said as he lowered his gaze.

"It's fine, I believe we'll be seeing him again soon." she replied.

"I'll make sure the guards are watching for anyone suspicious, I'll have Viscen increase patrols and-" Link said, Zelda cutting him off.

"We shouldn't reveal this yet, it cause fear to take root in the Castle, increased patrols would worry the people which would only make matters worse, I'm afraid we'll have to keep this to ourselves for now." Zelda said, Link acknowledging silently while the two made their way back to Castle Town.

**oOo**

"Where are you going?" the Zora Princess asked as they trudged along.

"My home, Gerudo Desert." Naora answered, pulling her foot free from the swamp's mud covered ground.

"Wait, but we can't go there!" Kyra called, running to the Gerudo woman.

"Why not?" Naora said as she turned, eyes resting on the Zora girl.

"My people can't survive in the desert...not for long." Kyra said, looking towards the ground.

"There are plenty of springs for you to take refuge in, don't worry." Naora said as she continued.

"I thought we could go to Castle Town." Kyra suggested as she followed.

"Castle Town is full of Hylians, people who aren't exactly known for their good opinion of Gerudo, we probably wouldn't be allowed entry. My mother is the Chief of my tribe, we'll be safe in the desert." Naora said, becoming agitated.

"But how far will it be to these springs, how many are there?" Kyra pressed.

"Enough!" Naora yelled, feeling guilty as the Zora girl shrank back in fear. "I...I'm sorry, I just really want to be with my people right now." she admitted.

"I don't want to be with mine...they don't care my father's dead, they just want the throne." she said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Don't shed any tears, everything will be alright." she said with a smile, guilt welling up inside of her as she remembered that it was Shilara who killed King Laorik.

"How do you know?" Kyra shot.

"Because, you're my friend, and friends help each other, so I see no issue with taking my sisters to Zora's domain and politely convincing your people to follow you." she said with a smile.

"But they say I'm too young." Kyra replied.

"Prince Ralis was around your age when he took the throne during the Age of Twilight, if the history I learned is correct. Beside's after a visit from some angry Gerudo women, they won't have much to say." she said with a laugh, Kyra giving her a small smile.

The two resumed their trek, Naora hacking through the brush and vines with her scimitar, every now and then having to cut down a Deku Baba.

"Do you hear that?" Kyra asked, looking towards the sky.

"Hear what?" Naora replied in a puzzled tone.

"It sounded like...laughing." Kyra responded.

"Cackling you mean? We witches like to cackle!" a voice called out.

Kyra yelped as she spun around, Naora leaping in front of her and holding her blade aloft as the two Gerudo Witches laughed.

"So the little girl is back." Koume said.

"Mmm, yes, but where is our son." Kotake replied.

"Get out of here! Leave! Before I take your heads off, witches!" Naora growled.

"The little girl threatens us, does she?" Koume said.

"Oh, that she does Koume." the other witch replied, the two laughing again.

"He isn't here, besides, he has no interest in speaking with you." Naora responded, leaving out Ganondorf's name.

"Who are they? What do they want?" Kyra asked as she backed away.

"My, my, there's a little one here, a member of the Zora people she looks to be." Kotake observed.

"I sense power within her." Koume responded.

"I'm done with you!" Naora roared, charging the witches.

Kotake raised her hand, mentally stopping Naora mid-stride and tossing her onto her back.

"Foolish girl, we came because we thought our son might be with you, but seeing as he's not, we can do away with you." Kotake cackled.

"You're the fools, he raised a protection spell around us so no one could track us down...he did it with you in mind." Naora taunted.

"The fact that he's not here and the spell is no longer cast upon you seems to suggest you've been banished from his side and he no longer cares for you...my sister and I never liked you anyway!" Kotake said with a laugh, readying a ball of flame. "I'll burn you to ash, slowly." she sneered.

"Kotake!" Koume called.

"Not now!" Kotake responded.

"The Zora girl, she's a Sage!" Koume exclaimed.

"A Sage?! If she's to live she'll be a threat to him! Kill her, kill her, kill her!" Kotake called.

"No!" Naora yelled as she stood.

A distracted Kotake threw the ball of fire, Naora leaping back as it exploded at her feet.

Koume outstretched her arms, a stream of ice blasting forth at the Zora Princess.

Kyra made to grab the staff, having slung it over her back, but realizing she didn't have the time, extended her hands, the stream of ice stopping a half meter from her.

"You can't win, girl!" Koume called.

Kyra let out a cry, shaking as she pushed with all of her might, the ice slowly moving away from her and towards the witch.

"No, no, this can't be!" Koume yelled as her arms shook.

Kyra thought of her father, his death filling her with rage. "I won't let you win!" she yelled. With one final push, the Gerudo witch was flash frozen before she could scream.

"Koume!" Kotake yelled.

Naora took the opportunity to leap forward, kicking to witch away before slashing at her.

Kotake flew back, suddenly screaming as she felt her face, blood streaming from a cut that went from cheek to cheek.

"Did you forget how fast my sword hand is?" she said with a smirk.

"Die!" Kotake screamed, sending a ball of flame flying into the Gerudo woman, striking her and knocking her to the ground.

"Naora!" Kyra screamed. The Zora girl attempted to run to her friend, but was caught by Kotake's telekinesis.

"You're next." the witch growled.

Naora lay on the ground, her teeth clenched as she attempted to rise, her body defying her. "No, I won't let it end like this." she thought, channeling all of her strength into her arms to no avail. Her eyes shot open as Kyra's screams reached her ears, fury rising inside of her. She pushed herself up, scenes from her life playing over in her head, her fights with Shilara, her relationship with Kai, his transformation into Ganondorf...a rush of emotion flowed over her as she rose to her feet, the final thing she thought of was falling...falling after her betrothed threw her off of a the Castle wall in that distant land.

Kyra screamed as the witches hold tightened, a ball of fire roaring to life above her other hand. "Time to burn, little fish." she crowed.

"Let. Her. Go." Naora called, a strange power she had never before felt building inside of her.

Kotake released her hold on Kyra, the Princess falling to the ground as the two Gerudo women approached each other.

"This is impossible, I killed you!" Kotake called.

"As long as my spirit is strong, you nor anyone else will ever break me!" yelled, the energy she felt inside of her exploding outwards, an orange aura exploding around her.

"What?! You! A Sage?!" That's impossible, I would have sensed it!" Kotake yelled.

"A Sage?" Naora questioned, observing the aura that surrounded her.

"I'll kill you both!" Kotake roared, flying into the air and raining down balls of flame, making sure to avoid her sister.

Naora raised her scimitar, deflecting each blast as she raced towards Kyra, the Zora girl drawing water from the ground to combat the flames. "Help me reach her!" she called.

"How?" Kyra asked.

"You know." Naora said with a smile.

Kyra nodded, extending her staff towards the Gerudo woman, a geyser erupting beneath her feet and sending her skyward.

Kotake growled with anger, continuing her barrage only to find one her targets had vanished. "Where did you go, girl?" she growled.

"Right here!" Naora called, the Gerudo woman tackled the witch out of the air, the two crashing to the ground in short order.

Kotake stood up, loosing a torrent of fire upon Naora, the Gerudo woman countering it with a blast of orange energy. With one push, Naora's energy quickly overtook the stream of flame, pushing threw it and sending the witch flying across the meadow.

"How can this be?" Kotake asked as she limped towards her still frozen sister.

Naora and Kyra readied themselves, gazes locking with the Gerudo Witch.

"You'll regret this." she warned, grabbing a hold of her sister and teleporting away.

Naora fell to her knees as her aura dissipated. "Me...a Sage?" she thought.

**oOo**

Link sat idly as the Minister's bickered, while Audrik, who had returned early, and Zelda attempting to mediate.

"Attempting to retake Gamelon would be suicide!" Farin Zant called out.

"Some of the Zora that took up residence in Castle Town have already pledged their service after the last attack, so keep in mind that our forces are still growing." Audrik said.

"I'll lend you all the forces I've brought with me, please, free my kingdom." Princess Kayala pleaded.

"Termina is surrounded by the enemy, for all we know they could already have fallen." Minister Kendres answered.

"The last communication we received from Termina indicated they are still free, but worried that there could be an incursion at any moment." Minister Talisk responded.

"I've made up my mind." Zelda said, breaking her silence.

The room became quiet as all eyes turned to her, Link joining them.

"Freeing Gamelon must be done, three of the five lands being under Ganondorf's control is unacceptable and dangerous. We've been put at a grave disadvantage and I seek to rectify that. The fact that Ganondorf hasn't made his presence known for almost five months now leads me to believe he's lying dormant or is focused on something else, which would make this the optimal time to strike, as he is preoccupied and his forces are near leaderless." she announced.

"I volunteer to go with." Erris said, being the first to speak up.

"Absolutely not, while you have been afforded certain privileges, you are still a prisoner!" Minister Hawkwood shouted as he stood.

"Let him come, we might need him." Link replied.

"His place is her at the Castle, where he can be guarded and kept an eye on." Viscen argued.

"You believe your guards to be more skilled than me? I've been a guard before, and not just in this life. I can take care of him." Link said, Viscen gritting his teeth as Zelda shifted her gaze onto him.

"If my son goes, then so shall I." Cia said, drumming her fingers on the table.

"I'll allow it, we'll need a strong Sorcerer with our forces." Zelda said.

"Thank you Princess." Cia said with a smile.

"You better get my country back, considering this is your doing." Princess Kayala accused, eyes set on Erris.

"Wait one moment, you sent the Dragon Knight to take the country, and appointed him regent...why not just order him to surrender it?" Audrik asked.

"Your giant of a general forced me to attempt that, I have't been able to contact Volga, and he hasn't attempted to contact me...as you all know, Ganondorf's powers include bending individuals to his will...I fear Volga has fallen victim to this ability." Erris said.

"Well that's fantastic. I really should have seen that one coming." Audrik groaned.

"It's decided then, Gamelon shall be freed." Zelda said.

"Before you go, take this." Princess Kayala said, placing the Scepter of Gamelon on the table. "It's said it felled a demon in one blow...giving this to you to use is the least I can do."

"Princess, I advise against-" a Gamelonian representative said, being silenced by a glare from Kayala.

"Thank you Princess, we're very grateful for your assistance." Zelda said with a smile. "Meeting adjourned!"

**oOo**

"Goodbye for now my love, you have my word I will return safely, as I always do." Link said.

"I know, and I'll hold you to that." Zelda said.

Link embraced Zelda, placing his forehead against hers, she stayed strong, but he knew she was worried still.

The Hero and Princess shared a kiss before Link departed. He looked back as Zelda nodded, sending him her strength.

He made his way through the courtyard, Knights, squires, and Guards making their way passed him, carrying weapons and supplies. He couldn't help but feel nervous, if Labrynna and Holodrum came to the aid of Gamelon's occupying force, this had the makings of being the largest military engagement he'd ever taken part in, and one Hyrule and Termina, even as a unified force, might not win.

"What are you moping about?"

Having some trouble leaving the Princess behind?" familiar voices called.

Link turned, finding none other than Trystane, Thrakon, Aren, Kallil, and Elgon leaning against the Castle's outer wall.

"We've been waiting for quite a bit." Kallil remarked.

"You always did have a hard time getting to training on schedule." Elgon said with a smile.

Link couldn't help but grin as he approached his team, with them, he had no doubt they'd win.

**oOo**

**_Sorry for the long wait, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint! The team's back together and Gamelon's next on their hit list!_**

**_Gerudospirit: I'm glad you liked Link's interactions with his mother and Marin after being gone for so long and revealing he's the Hero, I'd been planning to write that scene for a while so a lot of thought went into it! I think calling my story epic is the best compliment I've gotten thus far! Thank you for the review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

**_Gerng: I did feel bad for doing that to Marin. So is the nature of the Hero, unfortunately! Thanks for he review! :)_**

**_I sincerely hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and thank you for the read!_**

**_-Prometheus17_**


	36. Return to Clock Town

Zelda laid her head on the ornate desk that once belonged to her father, his father before him and so on. Slowly, she moved her fingers across the carving on the very edge, the Triforce's shape being familiar to her even when it was touch and not sight that took in it's form. It had been two uneventful days since Link had set out with the rest of Hyrule's military force in order to join with Termina's, leaving only a skeleton crew of guards, soldiers and a few Knights and Captains behind, among them was Captain Viscen, her father's most trusted warrior...after Elgon, that is. The Princess clenched her fist as she thought of all that could happen to Link while he fought in the furthest reaches of the continent they lived upon, this was no ordinary war, no ordinary squabble about borders, this was a fight for the survival of not just Hyrule, not just the five lands, but the world itself. With Ganondorf's newfound power, he was now far more of a force to be reckoned with than ever before, and if he were ever to decide to make his presence known, it would be when the Goddesses' Champion, his eternal nemesis was attempting to take a territory he had laid claim to.

Zelda slowly rose, reacting to the sunlight that breached the dark clouds that hung above Hyrule, illuminating the bright white blanket of newly fallen snow on the grounds far below her. She quickly passed her hand into the shaft of light coming through the window, her Triforce of Wisdom glowing brilliantly while the Triforce of Courage was dim, and the Triforce of Power seemingly lifeless. The fact that there was so much distance between her and Ganondorf gave her solace when confronted with the fact that Link's Triforce of Courage barely reacted, the distance between them being so great. The further he strayed from the Goddesses' chosen land, the weaker his Triforce became, the Princess feared that once he reached Gamelon, he'd be left without it's power, having to rely on his own physical attributes and skill as a warrior, her lips curling into a small smile when she recalled how formidable he could be even without the power of his part of the Triforce.

She was roused from her thoughts as a soft knock came at the door. Zelda looked upon the entranceway, puzzled for a moment as the knock came so far down that one may have thought it was a child that came calling.

"Enter." Zelda called out, a hint of cautiousness in her voice.

"Princess! It's good to see you're feeling well, I had been told you'd taken to your study all day." the green haired girl said as she entered.

"Saria, what an unexpected visit this is." Zelda said.

"Oh, I can leave if now is not..." Saria said, Zelda cutting her off.

The Princess grinned as she regarded the girl, Saria no longer held the visage of a child, her features having grown slightly more mature, her face and and body now more adolescent in appearance than childish, obviously caused by time spent away from the Great Deku Tree's restorative aura. "I apologize, I didn't mean it like that, your arrival is a very welcome surprise, my brother will only talk to me during council meetings, so vexed he is I left him in Link's home village while Castle Town was under siege." Zelda explained, her smile faltering momentarily as she thought back to the events that day, and the creature she and Link had confronted alongside Sir Ginthorne and company.

"Oh, good, I was afraid you'd be too busy to hear what I have to say." Saria admitted.

Zelda lifted a brow as she detected a tone of apprehension in the Kokiri girl's voice, it worried her. "And what is it you have come here to inform me of?" Zelda asked, masking her concern with a grin.

Saria looked from side to side before spreading her hands, a green wave of magic flowing over the room, stabilizing into a barrier that clung to the walls.

Zelda tensed, her eyes locking onto the forest Sage. "Saria, what is this?" she asked, her smile dropping.

"Please excuse me, I needed to make sure no one can overhear us, especially if somehow..._he_ is listening...it's a silence spell, it keeps sound from escaping or entering as long as it's in place." Saria explained.

Zelda relaxed slightly, her stomach doing the opposite as it felt like it had knotted itself. "By "he", I'm guessing you mean Ganondorf...it's safe to say you have my attention, now please, explain." Zelda replied, a seldom heard sternness to her voice.

Saria breathed deeply before approaching Zelda's desk, the Princess watched as Saria waved her hand, a small image of the Lost Woods and Kokiri forest coming to life before her. "Thousands of years ago, during the dawn of Creation, when man was not yet among the land we walk upon, Gods, Deities, and other magical entities were all that roamed. Among these creatures were the forest spirits, Deku, Maku, and Baga, they were the supreme gods of the land's great forests, and those that dwelled within. For centuries, peace was plentiful and widespread, fighting and conflict having no place, Maku ruled over the portion of the Great Forest that lies in what is now Labrynna, while Deku ruled over the region that is now located in Hyrule, and Baga ruled over the Great Forest of what is now Termina...one day, that all changed when the Druthulidi Majora made his presence known, his evil ravaging the land of Termina and bringing death in his wake. Even the the Goddesses feared they could not stop a power such as his, but before they could act, Baga rose up to challenge the demon. The two fought a massive battle that bore a large hole into the land, thus creating the Great Bay. Baga drove Majora further and further away from his forest and soon the conflict attracted the attention of other deities, the three giants themselves coming together to aid Baga. It wasn't until the ancient warrior and first of the Goddesses champions, the Fierce Deity, intervened that Majora was defeated, but as a final act of vengeance for his downfall, Majora sent his spawn to set fire to Baga's Forest, burning every last tree and plant to the ground, leaving only a stagnant swamp in it's place. The Goddesses took pity on the distraught Baga though, giving him half of Hyrule's Forest, Deku being quick to welcome his brother...but all was not well, Baga was infuriated over the loss of his domain and craved the power he once had. Centuries passed as his rage grew, spawning such creatures as Forest Scrubs, Wolfos, Boko Babas, and Skulltulas, while the Deku Tree created the Kokiri. It wasn't long before Baga's domain become a twisted and dark version of Deku's, all Kokiri who entered after becoming lost turning into what you may know as Skull Kids. Baga used his small army to attack Deku's region, his creatures easily tearing through the fragile Kokiri. Deku himself entered the battle, driving Baga back to the Lost Woods, but unable to defeat him, enacted a spell with their sister Maku's assistance, a spell that would trap them all inside the largest trees in their homes. While Maku remained in Labrynna, the Great Deku Tree spread his roots throughout the forest, casting a spell that caused Baga to fall into an eternal sleep as long as he remained within the forest...but now that the Great Deku Tree is absent, he has awoken."

Zelda sat quietly, going through the large intake of information in her head before setting her eyes on Saria. "So, you think this "Baga" is going to be threat to Hyrule...and if what you tell me is true, why did the Great Deku Tree not warn us before we teleported him to Castle Town?" Zelda pressed.

"After his death during the era of the Hero of Time, he lost massive fragments of memory...he only remembered this when he sensed Baga's presence awaken in the forest." Saria explained.

"I see." Zelda said, hardening her expression. "Why is it that none of the Kokiri informed us of this quite important fact?"

"The Great Deku Tree never shared the story until now." Saria responded.

"Well, back to the matter at hand. I take it you fear Baga will either be able to escape his arboreal prison or his influence could spread to the greater Hyrule area? If so, I will personally take it upon myself and my strongest sorcerers to hunt down and end his threat before it begins, you have my word." Zelda stated.

"It's not just that." Saria said, manipulating the small illusion of Hyrule's forest. "This is how the forest appeared in it's entirety before the Great Deku Tree and Kokiri Forest were relocated to Castle town." she explained, expanding the map. "The Great Deku was located here, and Baga, in his tree form is located here." she said, placing to small orbs of light in the Kokiri forest and the lost woods. "And the Great Maku Tree is located here." Saria said, expanding the map to include the southern tip of the five lands, Labrynna included before placing a small ball of light in the land's southernmost reaches.

"Saria, I fail to see the point in all of this." Zelda admitted.

"The Great Deku Tree informed me of the heritage of he and his siblings." Saria said. "They are the children of the Goddesses, born directly from their very essences, making each forest deity bonded with the Goddesses in a unique and powerful way." she said, expanding the map further to include Castle Town.

"Go on." Zelda stated, becoming uneasy.

"Now that The Great Deku Tree resides here in Castle Town, he is located here." Saria said, moving the Deku Tree's orb to the region. "Before Majora destroyed Baga's forest, Maku, Deku, and Baga's domains were connected by three lines of energy of equal distance, but when Baga took up residence in Hyrule, those lines weakened due to the unequal structure interrupting the flow of energy...this energy being the property that keeps us Kokiri from aging...but anyway...the fact that Hyrule is the largest of the five lands and Castle Town is located on the opposite side of the country as the Lost Woods gave the energy flow an even shape again, as the distance between Deku and Baga was increased drastically to resemble more the distance they held between themselves in ancient times." Saria explained.

"And what would be the purpose of this?" Zelda inquired, though she thought she'd already come to the answer.

"The Golem's true goal was to destroy part of Castle Town, just as the true goal of Ganon's possession of Elgon was to drive the Great Deku Tree and the Kokiri away...to the location he had the Golem...unbeknownst to Erris, destroy to make space for the Great Deku Tree's relocation." Saria said.

"He knew that if he attacked the Great Deku Tree, I'd move him into my care..." Zelda said, her eyes going wide.

"I fear you're correct, Ganondorf is planning something massive...and I think I know what it is." Saria admitted, a grave tone to her voice.

"Tell me." Zelda asked.

"In ancient times, long before the dawn of civilization, a ritual was held using the connection Deku, Baga, and Maku had to the Goddesses, coupled with the Triforce, to construct mortal forms for the Goddesses so that they could walk among human, Zora, Goron, Deku scrub and Kokiri alike, but only when they were most needed...do you not remember?" Saria said.

"I do not...I was there...as Hylia, wasn't I?" Zelda asked, glancing downwards. "Many of my memories as Hylia were wiped away when I was reborn in mortal form...but this, why couldn't I remember this? The Goddesses...being summoned into a mortal form...Ganondorf plans to pull them from the heavens...but what next?" she asked, panic taking hold.

"If I had to guess, I'd suppose he was planning to take their power for himself, and ascend to godhood...what he has now is not the power of a god...but with this power...he could attain it." Saria answered.

"But he needs the complete Triforce, and as of now, Link and I hold the other two pieces...and we won't let go." Zelda said.

"All is not lost though, I don't know if you have sensed it, but the Sage of Spirit and the Sage of Water have awoken." Saria added.

"I did feel it...but they are distant, hidden somewhere in the far reaches of Hyrule near the Terminian border." she said.

"Even so, we must contract their aid immediately, the fact that they are traveling together most likely means they know of each other's powers and are aware of the roles they are to fulfill." Saria replied.

"I could arrange for a compliment of guards to escort you to their location." Zelda offered.

"Thank you, Princess, but I can't ask anymore of you...the Great Deku Tree will be more than willing to warp me to them, his roots reach far, so he should be perfectly capable of that, and it won't be nearly as taxing as teleporting an army out of Labrynna." she said with a nod.

"Wait, before you go." Zelda said, holding a hand up. "Impa!" the Princess called out.

"Yes, Princess?" Impa said as she stepped out of the shadows behind the Princess.

"You've no doubt been keeping track of our conversation...and I'd like you to go with Saria to meet the Sages." Zelda informed her guardian.

"Princess, Ara and Trokon would do just as well at keeping her safe, my place is here, at your side." Impa argued.

"I am sending you not only to keep Saria safe, but because you are a Sage also, if Elgon had remained here I would have sent him with you, it's best we assemble the Sages as fast as we can." Zelda responded.

"Forgive my earlier protest, I agree that this would be the best move." Impa admitted.

"You and I assembling the Sages, it will be just the Age of the Hero of Time." Saria said with a grin.

"That it will." Impa agreed, rustling the Kokiri girl's hair.

"Fantastic, now go to the Deku Tree, we must get this done posthaste." Zelda said.

"It was good speaking with you Princess, we should do this more often." Saria before giving a quick bow, exiting the study with Impa in tow, the Sheikah giving Zelda one last glance before shutting the door behind her.

**oOo**

"Stupid fairy!" the Skull kid yelled, smacking Tael away, the eyes of Majora's Mask flashing red.

"Don't touch her!" Tatl protested, wings flapping frantically.

Link grit his teeth, even with the masks he had, he wasn't sure if he'd stand a chance due to the fact he'd been reduced to a child, and the call of his Triforce being weak.

"So, the Goddesses' Hero comes to stop me, I thought that was an honor reserved only for Demise." the Majora possessed Skull Kid quipped.

"I won't let you destroy this world!" Link called out, still believing Termina to exist on a different plain.

"Fine then, let us see if the strength of a child can match the strength of a Demon lord!" Majora cackled, raising his arms as the moon once again descended upon Clock Town.

"My strength isn't what you have to worry about...it's the strength of my friends." Link replied, removing the Ocarina of Time from his pack, quickly lifting it to his mouth and breathing into it, the notes of the Oath to Order ringing out into the night.

"No! No! Not that song! How do you know it? How?!" Majora screamed, his hysterics being cut off by four synchronous bellows piercing the air around them, the titanic forms of Termina's resident Deities, the four Giants materializing around the town.

Link sheathed the Gilded Sword, choosing to draw the more powerful Great fairy's Sword in it's stead.

"You hold the blade of the the Great Fairy...it still won't be enough." Majora growled as the four Giants grappled with the moon, finally pausing it's descent with one massive push.

"It stopped." Tatl observed.

Link smiled as he looked around him, the four Giants holding the moon at bay while Majora levitated in front of him, Link's smile vanishing as the Demon began to laugh.

"You can't defeat me." he hissed, screaming as he raised his hands again, the ground shaking as the giants faltered, the moon resuming it's course, Link's eyes opening wide as fire engulfed the world below him, the flames racing up the Clock Tower and towards him, all the while the ground kept on shaking...shaking...shaking.

"Ah!" Link yelled out, gripping the Master Sword and swinging it at a stunned Trystane and Kallil.

"Goddesses, did we wake you from a good dream or something? Still no reason to take our heads I'd say." Trystane said, lowering his arm.

"Agreed." said a noticeably alarmed Kallil.

"I apologize...it wasn't a good dream...not at all." Link admitted, placing the Master Sword back in it's sheath.

"Aye, we could tell by the way you were thrashing around." Trystane said.

"Sorry if I woke you." Link said, looking over to the far side of the tent they were in, it's walls being battered by the desert wind.

"No, it was your snoring that did that...has anyone ever told you you sound like an angry moblin at night?" Kallil said, a laugh from Trystane greeting him.

"Zelda might've said something about it here of there." Link admitted.

"Listen to you, just casually talking about sharing a bed with the Princess." Thrakon said as he entered.

Link gave the blonde haired man an unamused glance before turning to Trystane again. "Where are the others?"

"Elgon got up real early, as in sun not even on the horizon early." Kallil said.

"Last I saw of 'em Cia and Erris were looking around Ikana Castle, let me tell you, that woman has some stories to tell about that place." Thrakon responded.

"No one knows where Aren is?" Link asked.

"He's a Sheikah, does it really surprise you that he can slip away unnoticed?" Trystane asked.

"I suppose not." Link answered. pulling his tunic on before walking out with Trystane, Kallil, and Thrakon. He followed as the three made their way towards where most of the men gathered, stopping when he saw Cia standing alone.

"Bring back some memories?" he asked as he strode up to her.

"Too many." Cia replied.

"So, Cia's your real name." Link said, recalling the blue haired Lana he once knew.

"Indeed it is...when you knew me, I wanted a new life, so I became Lana...the real Lana died here, in one of these huts." Cia said, looking around at the ruins of Ikana.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Link responded.

"It was a dishonor to her death though, pretending to be her, I should have just stayed in the Valley of Seers and let you and Zelda be." Cia said.

"Don't say that, you were indispensable, it was you who saved me from a pack of Wolfos when I first began my quest in that era, and we definitely would not have had as much luck against the King of Darkness without you." Link said.

"I was only there to gain your affection, it was stupid and weak of me." Cia growled.

"Zelda knows that, she does, but she's still grateful you were there for us, and she's happy you've returned." Link assured her.

"Do you know what it's like? Only being able to watch as everyone you've ever known was burnt to cinders by a Demon with seemingly unlimited power? I was alone...then I saw you, being reborn throughout the ages, immortal like me. I thought you may understand me, that we could spend eternity as forces of good in this land...but Hylia's reincarnation already had your heart...I never stood a chance. Back then that drove a spike through my heart, knowing that I was going to be alone, living forever with only the dead as company, but I recovered from that, gave into my feelings for another, and had Erris...now I am no longer alone. I returned because of Erris, not you, and not the Princess, so don't delude yourselves into thinking I'm going to be Lana again and we'll be the trio we once were. Don't doubt that Cia is my name, it is the name that has seen me through the destruction of Ikana, through the ages of solitude, and through Lannis' death, I am Cia, keeper of the Gate of Souls, and I will be remembered as such, so forget the false Lana, my moment of weakness." she said, glaring at Link.

"That doesn't change the fact that is was you that helped us, when Zelda joined, you could have just vanished then, but you didn't! You stayed, you helped us defeat a threat to Hyrule, and went down in history as a hero." Link stated.

Cia felt her anger subside at this remark, turning her eyes to the Hero. "What was that?" she asked.

"There are many history books out there now that detail my past incarnation's quests...the struggle against the King of Darkness is in many of those books, and even though you are called Lana, you can believe you are remembered as a Hero, with many scholars researching further into who you were...I'm sure they'd all like to meet you in person...and see you honored properly for saving Hyrule...even if you only did it for me." Link replied.

"You are a noble man, there are so few left like that...you remind me much of King Igos du Ikana. You met him, correct?" Cia asked.

"That I did, he taught me the "Elegy of Emptiness", I needed that melody in order to order to break the Stone Tower's curse." Link responded.

"Even in death he was doing what was best for his people." Cia said with a smile.

"All after he and his guards tried to kill me." Link remarked.

Link and Cia made their way back to the camp, leaving Ikana Castle behind. Link looked over the desert, during many of his previous lives, he had simply concluded the world ended after the Desert Colossus, the sands seeming endless, it was during the gap between his lives that explorers discovered that Ikana Canyon was only a two day ride from the Colossus, and thus, Hyrule made contact with Termina for the first time.

"What's this for?" Erris asked, brandishing the Scepter of Gamelon.

"What do you think? Killing demons!" Sir Ginthorne replied, making a grab for it.

Erris stepped back, holding the scepter away from him. "The only demon we'll be meeting is Volga, you plan to kill him, don't you?" he questioned.

"Erris! What is the meaning of this?" Cia asked.

"He plans to kill Sir Volga with this." Erris growled.

"If it does what it's supposed to do, it will vanquish the demon inside of him and leave him unharmed." Elgon said as he arrived on scene.

"Volga's soul has merged with Volvagia's essence over time, that's how he exerts such great control over his abilities and his dragon form. If you strike him with this, it will kill him." Erris protested.

"Well what do you suggest we do? Ask him nicely to surrender Gamelon to us?" Sir Gabriel shouted.

"Calm yourself Erris, we're taking the scepter as a last resort." Link called out.

"This is news to me." Admiral Ginthorne replied.

"Mother, you knew Sir Volga, you won't let them kill him, will you?" Erris called.

"Kinda hard to act tough when you're crying to your mother, isn't it?" Thrakon said.

"How dare you?! I am a Prince!" he shouted.

"A former one!" Sir Gabriel called.

"Fine, if it's a fight you want!" Erris exclaimed, removing his ring and tossing it into the air.

"It's a fight you'll get." Wizzro crowed as he manifested.

"Erris, enough!" Cia called out as all of the soldiers in the vicinity drew their weapons.

"I give you my word, the scepter is in our possession only to banish Ganondorf's presence from Volga's body, that's all." Link said.

"You pledge this to me?" Erris asked.

"You have my word." Link responded.

Erris grit his teeth as he looked at the soldiers around him. "You all got off easy this time, thank the Hero for that." he said, storming away with Wizzro in tow.

"Can you believe him?" Sir Gabriel called out.

"He was a Prince, taking orders is something he'll have to get used to." Trystane reasoned.

"I just hope he gets used to it soon." Admiral Ginthorne groaned.

"I'm going to go calm him down, I might be gone a while." Cia said, waving to group as she left.

"You think I have a shot?" Thrakon asked.

"With the Sorceress?" Trystane asked, disbelief in his voice.

"What? She's good looking." Thrakon explained.

"And she's 2,000 years old, that makes her 1,976 years your senior." Link said, the group laughing as Thrakon brushed them off.

"Do you really want to be associated with that cad, Erris?" a recently arrived Aren asked.

"I wasn't thinking about that." Thrakon admitted.

"Moving out!" a soldier called up ahead, cutting their conversation short.

"Everyone have everything?" Elgon asked.

Everyone nodded as they passed, Link stopping and turning to his mentor. "How do you think Majora survived? I destroyed him and his masks." Link asked.

"It could be you just destroyed his physical manifestation, forcing him into his non-corporeal form and thus banishing him to the Dark World. Why do you ask?"

"I dreamt of facing him...just this time he won, I believe it's an omen of things to come." Link said, a grim expression taking hold of his features.

**oOo**

Zelda sat at the head of the table as the Ministers looked at her silently, even Audrik failing to speak.

"So, you are sure this is the Dark Lord's plan?" Minister Hawkwood asked.

"He's crafted it to near perfection, the only parts he needs are the Triforce pieces of Wisdom and Courage." she replied.

"This is ridiculous, there's no way he'd try something so bold." Minister Kendres said.

"But if he were to act on this plan, the Hero's absence would prove quite problematic." Farin Zant chimed in.

"I've had enough of this!" Minister Tonbridge exclaimed, slamming his palms into the table.

"Minster Tonbridge, what is the meaning of this outburst?" Audrik called.

"You are! You and your sister! The King was a brave man who always did what was best for his people and the Queen was a strong woman who made decisions when others would not! But you two, you two are ineffective as rulers and are inept as you are young! All those months ago when the Hero came to the Castle, I thought that you may finally start doing your job again, but no! Your frequent breaks, your absence in the court, and your empty promises have brought nothing but fear and weakness to our people and you are to blame!" Minister Tonbridge shouted as all in the room looked on in disbelief. "Once the Hero made his presence known, you reverted to some giddy little girl who no longer took anything seriously, you spent all your time with him, neglecting your duties and deferring your responsibilities to your brother, who in turn poured them onto Minister Hawkwood, who is already buried in work as it is!" he continued, pointing at Zelda. "I will see to it that you are the last of your incarnations, and I will return this Kingdom to it's former glory." he growled.

Zelda stood, her chest heaving and as her arms shook, seething with rage. "Minister Tonbridge, you are hereby terminated as the Minister of Sorcery, all of your ranks and titles are to be removed, your assets and your land in Castle Town seized. You are now banished beyond the walls of this city, never to return! Do I make myself clear? Or must I use more force?" she said, the Minister's and guard's jaws dropping, Princess Kayala raising a hand to her chest.

"What are you going to do? Get your Hero to throw me out? Oh, but wait, you can't because he's currently on his way to DIE IN A WAR YOU COULD HAVE PREVENTED!" he roared. "Prince Erris should have been executed immediately upon his capture along with his witch mother, but you were too weak to do even that!" he shouted.

"How dare you speak to my sister and I this way!" Audrik yelled as he drew his rapier, Oren placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Former Minister Kain Tonbridge, please follow us out." Captain Viscen said as he approached with two guards.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be." the Sheikah Ara called out.

"You damned Sheikah, you think you're so superior to us Hylians...I will show you superiority, I will show you power!" he exclaimed, his eyes taking on a green glow as a shockwave exploded out from around him, throwing Zelda and the others to the floor.

The Princess looked up to find all of the guards and Ministers Talisk, Zant, and Hawkwood, had a shield erected around them protecting them from the blast. "The New Order, I presume." Zelda said as she stood.

"Did the green glow of my eyes give it away?" Minister Tonbridge taunted.

"Damn you all!" Audrik shouted, releasing a blast of darkness at the group.

"Amateur." Minister Tonbridge said, redirecting the blast at Audrik.

"No!" Oren yelled, throwing himself in the way only for Zelda to throw up a light barrier, the darkness dissolving against it.

"What is this?" she growled.

"Isn't it obvious, I think in old Hylian, they would call it, a coupe d'etat." Minister Zant said.

"We're done being bossed around by a little girl and her lover." Minister Talisk interjected.

"Hawkwood, not you too." Minister Kendres said as he lay injured on the ground.

"I told you you'd regret not joining us, Eltar." Minister Tonbridge said, Minister Hawkood looking away.

"I...I meant to tell you during this meeting...so you could arrest them all here...I'm so-" Minster Kendres said, being cut off as Minister Tonbridge waved his hand, telekinetically snapping his neck.

"No! Zelda yelled, firing a torrent of flame at the group.

Minister Tonbridge leapt through it, firing a bolt of electricity at her, the Princess evading it and firing a bolt of light, skimming the Minister's right arm. "I'll make you regret that!" he yelled.

Zelda ducked as he threw an energy bolt at her, looking up in time to see Ara kick him over.

"Princess, run!" she called.

"No, not away from him." Zelda answered.

"Your win against me in Hyrule field with the Hero was a fluke, you got lucky!" he yelled, firing a blast of blue flame.

Zelda brought up a barrier, only for the blast to shatter it, throwing both her and Ara to the ground.

"Take the Prince and run!" Oren yelled, Lemuria grabbing Audrik by the wrist.

"Come, we have to go." she urged.

"I won't let them get away with this! I can't leave!" the Prince replied.

Oren dashed forward, joined by Trokon and Iren, grinding to a halt as a Gamelonian guard flew passed them.

Trokon knelt to examine him. "He's dead." he stated, looking up at the guards.

"Let's end this!" Oren yelled as he dashed forward.

Princess Kayala backed into a corner as Viscen stood in front of her, spear at the ready. "You are under my command! You cannot turn on me!" he said as two guards closed in on him.

"We don't have to take orders from you anymore." one said.

"Long live the New Order!" the other exclaimed as they charged.

Viscen lunged, deflecting a vertical strike and embedding his spear in one guard, looking up to find the other ready to deliver a fatal blow, suddenly pausing as he dropped his sword, his head toppling from his shoulders to reveal Iren behind him.

"Come with me." he said, Viscen grabbing Princess Kayala and running for the exit.

Oren clashed with Minister Morik Lin, blocking a downwards strike, delivering a diagonal slash, and knocking away a stab.

"Don't underestimate me because I'm old!" the Minister replied.

Oren leapt back as the man performed a spin attack, jumping back in as he fell to one knee. "You shouldn't try moves that you can't keep up with." Oren growled as he drove his Great Sword through the former Minister's chest.

Lemuria ran at a guard, flipping over him and putting her sword through his neck as she landed behind him. Next to her, a fist made of shadow closed around the other guard, Audrik violently smashing the screaming man into the nearest wall.

"Where's my sister?" he asked frantically.

Lemuria swept her eyes across the room, her Sheikah vision penetrating the dust and debris. "There!" she said, pointing to the far corner.

"Great." Audrik replied sarcastically as he viewed the debris between them.

Minister Talisk and Zant slashed and stabbed madly at Trokon, the Sheikah man dodging their strikes.

"Get back here and fight!" Minister Zant called.

"As you wish." Trokon replied, whipping a chain with a spike at the end toward the Minister, the tip embedding in his chest. Trokon pulled back, Minister Zant falling to the floor.

"What have you done to him?" Minister Talisk shouted.

"Merely put my weapon of choice through his heart, as I will do to you." the Sheikah man said casually.

The former Minister's face contorted in fear as he ran, a loud bang filling the air as he made his way towards the exit. He gasped as he looked down, finding a hole in his chest before he fell over, dead.

All conflict in the room ceased as the occupants turned to find Edward standing in the doorway holding a metal tube attached to a handle. "I...I'll...I'll do it again!" he called out.

"What kind of sorcery is this?" Minister Tonbridge questioned.

"It's not sorcery...it's my new invention." Edward said, leveling the weapon at the former Minister of Sorcery. "Don't move and let them arrest you...or I'll shoot it at you!" he stammered.

Zelda made a move toward Minister Tonbridge, the Sorcerer suddenly lunging at Edward, stopping short when he pulled the trigger again, with only a click greeting him.

"You only have one shot." Minister Tonbridge said with a manic grin. He raised his hand, firing a bolt of energy at the man only for Zelda to teleport between them, bringing up an energy barrier. "No you dont!" Minister Tonbridge yelled, firing a torrent of energy that smashed through the shield, blowing Zelda back, with Edward barely being able to catch her. "I will rule this land, and you and the Hero will be forgotten! I don't know how to stop your rebirths yet...but I will find out how once you are DEAD!" he shouted, readying another bolt of energy before everything went black, all sound fading.

"I've got him! Oren yelled, the shadows extending from his hands overtaking the sorcerer.

"Shadow immersion, a cheap parlor trick!" Minister Tonbridge yelled, releasing a wave of electricity, knocking everyone but he and Minister Hawkwood to the ground. "It looks like we've won, Antholous." Minister Tonbridge said confidently.

"Yes, it would seem so." Minister Hawkwood agreed.

"I suggest you kill that Sheikah first while he's paralyzed, because of him I almost didn't know where you were, would've been a real shame if I couldn't shield you from my attack...like them." he said, motioning towards a group of soldiers twitching on the ground.

"You...you bastard." Audrik coughed.

"Just because of that..." Minister Tonbridge said while pointing a finger at Zelda, "I'm going to kill your sister right in front of everyone." he said as energy flowed down his arm, forming into a crackling orb at the tip of his finger. "Goodbye Princess! May the Goddesses doom you to the Dark World for your idiocy." he said with a laugh. Suddenly the energy blast he held dissipated, the former Minster releasing a scream as he spun around, a dagger stuck in his back.

Minister Hawkwood backed away, sheath in hand. "You're a fool for thinking I would ever follow you!" he exclaimed.

"You are the fool Antholous, you! I thought of you as a friend and gave you a chance to join in me in returning Hyrule to greatness, but you chose to squander it...what a shame!" he yelled, falling to one knee while he raised an arm, yelling in pain as he charged a blast in Minister Hawkwood's direction.

"No." Zelda thought, "I won't let this happen!" she yelled, her Triforce mark glowing brightly as it reinvigorated her. "You will pay for this!" she exclaimed, a golden aura roaring to life around her.

"No! What are you doing?!" he shouted, his arms being forced to his side as the Princess lifted him into the air.

"Dooming you to the Dark World." she said coldly.

"NO!" Kain Tonbridge screamed, his voice fading away as he burst, each and every cell in his body exploding in a flash of golden light, leaving nothing behind except for Minister Hawkwood's dagger.

"Princess! Are you alright?" Minister Hawkood asked as he ran to her.

"Yes, I'm fine." Zelda said, her breathing slowing as the golden aura died down, her Triforce piece going dormant once again. "The New Order is history." she said, casting a glance over the room.

**oOo**

Clock Town was far larger than it was last time Link had visited, it's boundaries had nearly doubled in size, consuming much of the fields outside, but still left the sands of the Great Bay and the Valley of Snowhead untouched.

Link and company weaved through the townspeople, all hurrying through the streets that lay under the shade of the towering buildings. Though Clock Town had been built up and outwards, many of the original shops and structures still stood, nestled in between the newer, sturdier buildings.

"Ah! The Hylian cavalry has arrived!" Mayor Met exclaimed enthusiastically.

"We hope you're ready to move out, can't be wasting much time here." Admiral Ginthorne said.

"Nonsense! I'll have you all as my guests tonight while your men can feel free to rest inside of our walls! We may not be as large as Castle Town, but we sure have more attractions!" he said, gesturing towards the largest building of all, the Clock Tower, Link taking note that it was, in fact, the original.

"Hero! There you are! I knew you couldn't resist a noble mission such as this!" Mayor Met said as he ran to Link, shaking his hand. "I must thank you, when I told my people the stories of how I valiantly fought alongside Hyrule's legendary Hero I won by a landslide, my opponent didn't stand a ghost of a chance!"

"Glad I could be of help with your election." Link said, feeling uncomfortable under the man's gaze.

"Mayor Met, I have to ask, how many do we number? It's necessary information if we're to make a strategy." Elgon chimed in.

"I have my men out taking count right now! Good news is; all of Termina's people are pitching in! Even the Deku King has mobilized his people to join us along Gamelon's border, and the Zora are hard at work preparing our navy!" Mayor Met exclaimed.

"Preparing your navy? How so?" Erris asked.

Mayor Met fell silent, taken aback by the sight of the Prince.

"Don't worry, he's on our side, and constantly under supervision...with no magic." Elgon explained.

"Well...alright then...glad you came to your senses." he joked nervously, Erris remaining unamused. "We're reinforcing our vessels with freshly forged Goron steel!" the Mayor proclaimed. "Even the most powerful of bombs won't make a dent!"

"Good to know, that should suffice." Erris replied.

"What does he mean?" Mayor Met whispered to Sir Ginthorne, the large man only shrugging in response.

"Well, anyway, we'll even have the Goron's of Holodrum joining us, they managed to escape and are currently lodged with our native Gorons in their domain, but they have pledged their aid!" Mayor Met informed the group.

"Do they bring any info from the other side?" Admiral Ginthorne pressed.

"Yes, I meant to tell you in my office, but I suppose the sooner the better." he said. "Apparently Holodrum's generals were executed a while ago and the Dragon Knight is just a figurehead."

"Then who's really in charge?" Link asked, stepping forward.

"Some fellow named Ghirahim."

**oOo**

**_And that concludes chapter 36! The New Order's threat is over, our heroes have finally arrived in Clock Town, and the most fabulous demon of all has returned! I hope you enjoyed the read!_**

**_I apologize for the long time without an update, work and school have both had an increased presence in my life, but I've gotten that all of that sorted out, so things should be more regular from here on out!_**

**_Gerudospirit: Thank you for the compliment! I'm glad you're enjoying the development! Sorry for all the story lines, it seems like every time I write another chapter there's another plot to follow! Sorry if it's a bit confusing! I'm glad you liked the new Sages, Naora's got some magic after all! I wonder how Shilara will react! (I'm the writer and I don't even know!) Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed the read!_**

**_Thank you everyone for the new follows and favorites! You really make this worth writing!_**

**_Please review and tell me what you thought! Hearing from you is awesome!_**

**_Until next time, best of luck!_**

**_-Prometheus17_**


	37. The Battle for Gamelon

Link and Elgon both stepped back in shock, disbelief welling up inside of them.

"This can't be." Elgon said quietly.

"This must be some kind of lie, an act of deceit by Ganondorf or something." Link exclaimed.

"It came direct from the Goron's leader, I wouldn't lie about this." an alarmed Mayor Met said as he backed away, the Clock Town guards moving closer.

"The mention of his name seems to disturb you quite a bit, have you met him before?" Trystane pressed.

"Met him? He was the first opponent I ever faced that outmatched me, and the only enemy I've ever had that came close to taking Zelda from me forever." Link growled, reaching for the Master Sword.

"First as in first ever? As in each and every one of your incarnations?" Erris asked as he stepped out from under the awning of a nearby shop.

"Indeed, and I don't intend to let him live long in this era." Link responded as he turned, beginning to walk towards the western gate.

"Link, where are you going?" Kallil called, the rest of the team running after him.

"Here we go." Cia said, rolling her eyes as she leaned against a column.

"I intend to finish this now! I have breached heavily protected borders before as well have I ended wars single-handedly. You won't need my help during the battle for Gamelon." Link said as he drew the Master Sword. "I hope none of you intend on standing in my way!" he called out.

"What do you think you're doing, we'll need you out there, regardless of what you think!" Admiral Ginthorne called out as he started after the Hero.

"My, how dramatic." Mayor Met said as he stepped further behind his guards.

"It would be smarter to aid us against Gamelon, that way we can get a foothold in the north and thus Holodrum and Labrynna will be more accessible, and this Ghirahim with them." Elgon cautioned, but to no avail.

"Ghirahim is a problem, a problem I will end before it starts, please, I will find you after I have finished him." Link replied.

"What would Zelda think of all this?" Elgon asked as he charged forward.

"Zelda's used to me taking risks, she knows this is what comes with my title as the Goddess' Champion." Link answered.

"Cease this foolishness, you want to charge straight into enemy territory that's swarming with soldiers and beasts alike?" Elgon called back.

"It may be swarming with enemies, but those lands are also populated by scared citizens forced to live under the accursed rule of a demon!" Link shouted.

"And now that's what you care about? This entire campaign you have set forth for yourself is solely to kill Ghirahim and you know that." Elgon stated.

"I care for those people because I know how terrible Ghirahim can be! I don't know how he's returned from the dead, but I will fix this cosmic mistake and simultaneously clean up a mess of your making!" Link said.

Elgon grimaced as all but Cia looked on, puzzled.

"She knows, she saw it through the Gate of Souls...what happened to the first Master Sword." Link said as he pointed towards the Sorceress. "What did they call it? The Elder Blade?"

"Now is not the time." Elgon growled.

"You allowed it to fall into Demise's hands, and he polluted and twisted it's essence into a dark perversion of the Goddess' work, corrupting the sword spirit and turning Ghirahim towards evil." Link said.

"It was either the sword or my village, what choice would you make?!" Elgon shouted.

"In all my lives I have never let it come to that! I am a far greater champion than you ever were and you know that, and maybe a small part of you resents it too! Now, I am going, I do not advise anyone else to try and stop me." he warned.

Aren darted onto a column, kicking off of it onto a rooftop before jumping down to an awning and dropping in front of the Hero. "We Sheikah are servants of the Royal family, the Princess asked I keep you safe, and seeing as charging into enemy occupied territory on your own is dangerous, I will have to keep my word to her and stop you here." he said.

"So be it." Link said, beginning to raise his fists when he suddenly clenched, his body spasming as he fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry Link, but that was for your own good." Cia said as she lowered her hand, the electricity arcing across it dying down.

Trystane and Thrakon helped Link to his feet as the group headed towards the Clock Town's capital building, the Hero drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Thanks for that." Elgon said, nodding at Cia.

"You needn't thank me, he was merely getting on my nerves." Cia said with a smirk.

**oOo**

"Come on already!" Mathias called.

Oreck charged forward with a growl, swinging his blade madly at the Knight.

Mathias blocked a downwards slash, redirected a diagonal strike, and caught Oreck's stab. "That's where you went wrong." he informed the younger man. With a swift motion he slid his blade along Oreck's catching it with the his blade's crossguard and spinning it, forcing Oreck's sword out of his hand. "Only go in for a stab when your opponent is wide open, bet they didn't teach you that in the guard." Mathias remarked.

"What's the point of this? I don't need swordsmanship if I have this." he said, indicating the Goht mask.

"And what if that's taken away from you? You'll be helpless." Mathias answered.

How do you propose someone try to take it from me?" Oreck asked as he retrieved his blade.

"When your back is turned, or maybe someone can move faster than you can don it, or perhaps our leader requires use of it and doesn't allow you access to the mask. Then, my young friend, you will need skill with a blade, as all of us who are non-magical do." he said, brushing his air aside and indicating his rounded ear.

"Not many of you around anymore." Oreck remarked.

"There were quite a lot of us living in the Ordon province a few centuries ago, but that pointed ear genetic is strong." Mathias answered as he leaned against a column. "What do you think we're getting ready for?" he asked, looking over the edge of the Castle.

"I don't know, but it looks like fun." Oreck answered.

Far below them white armored soldiers marched in formation with the beasts Ganon had brought to conquer the far away land they stood on, a Black Knight leading each battalion.

"Not having any second thoughts, are you Hylian?" Shilara asked as she strode up to them.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Mathias answered.

"Good, wouldn't want you to end up like Taffin." she said, turning to give a glare to the cowering man. "My water, Taffin." she said.

"Yes, my lady!" he said hurriedly, handing a bottle to her while taking a knee.

"Weren't you..." Mathias began.

"Yes, he was the King's messenger, but he needed a new purpose after I killed the man, so here we are. I am a better boss, am I not Taffin?" Shilara said with a laugh.

Mathias and Oreck shared disturbed glances as the man frantically praised the Gerudo woman.

Taffin cried out as Shilara grabbed him by the throat, lifting him into the air. "Look Taffin! It's your people far below us, all under the thrall of my brother, your new Emperor, isn't it grand?" she asked as she dropped him.

"Indeed it is." he coughed, as Shilara laughed unsympathetically.

"All of you, Lord Ganondorf requests your presence, immediately." Kanthos said as he exited onto the Castle's roof.

"Yes, Sir." Mathias said sarcastically.

In seconds Kanthos was at his throat, a large knife hovering just above his artery. "Lord Ganondorf made me his general because he thought he couldn't trust you, address me with respect or I will tell him I thought you could not be, thus I took care of you for him." Kanthos threatened.

"Better watch your mouth, Knight." Shilara said with a laugh. "You! Stay here and don't move an inch!" Shilara commanded, Taffin agreeing quickly.

Mathias bowed his head as he followed the group, giving a sympathetic glance to Taffin before moving on, the sound of thousands of footfalls making their way towards the fortress in the distance.

**oOo**

Naora attempted to run, only for the enormous tentacle to land directly behind her, easily knocking her to the ground. "Kyra!" she yelled as she flipped onto her back, eyes opening wide as the appendage descended towards her again. The Gerudo woman braced for the impact before a blast water pushed it back, the Octorok it was attached to screeching in response.

"Come! Quick!" Kyra said, reaching out a hand.

Naora leapt to her feet and took the Zora girl's hand, both running towards the tree line before a massive tree trunk flew over their heads, smashing the trees before them and blocking their path.

"Damn." Naora snarled, turning to face the enormous creature.

"I've never seen one his big before, my father said they weren't real." Kyra stammered.

The Octorok roared as it sent another tentacle for the duo, Naora slashing at it with her scimitar, the Octorok pulling the tentacle back as it's body spasmed.

"Can't imagine that hurt it that much..." Naora said, eyeing the beast suspiciously.

Kyra's eyes widened as she grabbed Naora, pulling her to the ground.

"What was that all about?" Naora said, stopping as a massive rock flew over them, splintering the tree trunk it had thrown earlier along with the trees behind it.

"I forgot they could do that." Kyra explained.

"I won't let it do it again!" Naora roared as she sheathed her scimitar and extended both arms forward. Orange energy traveled down her arms, forming into a ball in her palms. "Let's see how much you like it when we throw things back at you." she growled.

The Octorok charged screeching as it's tentacles shot towards the two, Naora stepping forward and releasing the charge she had built up, the ensuing stream of energy incinerating the attacking appendages and blowing the Octorok back into the swamp.

Naora smirked as she dropped to her knees, chest rising and falling rapidly. "This is the last time we swim across the water instead of going around it." she remarked.

"My apologies, in Zora's Domain we didn't have monsters like that, only cute little fish." Kyra explained.

Naora smiled as she got back to her feet, turning quickly as the pond seemingly exploded outwards, a tentacle flying towards Kyra grabbing the girl by the ankle and pulling her towards it.

"No!" she screamed, placing her hands together. "Damn, damn!" she repeated as all she could manage were small bursts of energy between her palms. "Fine, looks like I'm going to you then." she said, her energy seemingly depleted. The Gerudo woman drew her blade, dashing across the muddy ground and diving into the water, swimming towards the creature, she held her breath as the water thrashed around her, throwing her about, but she persisted, pushing through until she found herself within range. She grit her teeth and tightened her grip, jabbing the sword into the Octorok's underside.

Naora turned in time to see a tentacle smashing Kyra down through the water's surface, and before she could react, she was ensnared also. "Naora!" Kyra called as the Octorok dangled her above it's mouth.

"Don't worry, I'm coming!" Naora called, clawing at the tentacle as she writhed around, her heart racing as it held her tightly, it's grip unrelenting. "It can't end this way, I won't let it." she thought, trying to call forth her powers. The Gerudo woman felt her body giving out as the air was squeezed out of her, knowing Kyra's powers were drained also. She shut her eyes tight, praying silently when suddenly it would seem she was answered.

Vines flew out of the forest as roots rose from beneath the water, wrapping around it's body as the Octorok thrashed around, dropping Kyra and Naora.

The Gerudo woman felt herself lose consciousness as Kyra grabbed her, swimming her back to land.

Shadows overtook the Octorok as it struggled more, it's tentacles held at it's side by the plants that attacked it.

"What's happening?" Kyra asked, a frightened inflection in her voice.

Naora forced herself up, watching the monster be dragged down to the bottom of the reservoir, going still as a veil of shadow overtook it's body. "I've seen this before." she said between breaths.

Kyra's head snapped to her right as she heard two voices, holding out her hand as she called the Water Sage's Staff back to her, having lost it when the Octorok captured her.

"All life is precious, Impa." Saria said.

"We had it right where we wanted it, if it had been able to break those vines it would have eaten her." the Sheikah woman replied.

"It was just doing what it had to do to survive. Many times we have had small Octoroks find their way to Kokiri Forest, and we do not kill them." Saria responded.

"If you were up against a monster like that, you might rethink that sentiment...besides, what's to stop it from coming back up?" Impa asked as she eyed the water wearily.

"The trees will hold it until I say it's okay for them to release it." Saria said with a smile.

Impa shook her head in disbelief as she followed the Kokiri towards the two soaking Sages that lay on the floor of the swamp.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she approached the two.

"Did you...save us?" Kyra asked.

"Oh yes, my travel partner Impa and I couldn't just leave you there." Saria explained as Impa strode up.

Kyra looked up at the Sheikah woman, stepping back as a stunned expression took over her features. "Princess Kyra?! You've been missing for months!" Impa said incredulously.

"You know her?" Saria asked.

"I've met her many times when she'd visit the Castle with her father, King Laorik of the Hyrulean Zora. She hasn't been seen for quite a while." Impa explained. "We feared you were dead."

"Well, you two catch up while I check on her friend." Saria said as she approached Naora, the Gerudo woman looking up for a moment, only to jump to her feet holding her blade aloft. "You!" she called out.

"Saria! Look out!" Impa said as she pulled the Kokiri girl back, standing in front of her. "So this is way the Princess went, kidnapped by Ganondorf's minions." she growled.

"I am not his minion, and you will not defeat me again, Sheikah." Naora growled as she charged the woman, Impa drawing her Great Sword in response and slashing towards the Gerudo woman. Suddenly, a large root rose from the ground and caught their blades before they clashed, both women stepping back in shock.

"She serves the Demon King! She must be done away with!" Impa exclaimed.

"No! She helped me!" Kyra yelled as she ran passed the confounded Sheikah, standing in front of the exhausted Naora.

"Impa, it's them." Saria called out.

"Are you certain?!" she asked in disbelief.

"Absolutely, they are the ones we have come for, the Sages of Water and Spirit." Saria explained.

"A Sage serving Ganon, how...interesting." Impa said.

"I am no longer at his side, he is no longer a man, but a monster, and I chose to fight against him, he has committed untold atrocities in a far away land that had done nothing to invite his wrath." Naora said.

"And Hyrule has done something to be subjected to his evil ways!?" Impa asked as she turned to Kyra. "She fought beside your father's killer! How can you stand with her?" the Sheikah woman inquired aggressively.

"Naora told me what she has done, she feels remorse and wishes to seek redemption, and it was not her that killed my father." Kyra explained, a saddened look crossing her face.

Impa made to respond when Saria cut her off, a large grin crossing her face.

"Enough of that, Impa! You look exhausted! We'd like invite you back to Hyrule Castle, there, you can rest, clean up and finally be out of this swamp." the Kokiri girl said.

"That does sound good." Naora said, glancing towards Kyra, the Zora girl nodding in agreement.

"Great! Then come back with us, after you two get settled Princess Zelda would like very much to speak with you." she said.

Naora and Kyra exchanging looks of disbelief as Saria called out a verse in Kokiri tongue, wind and leaves swirling around them as the sounds of Kokiri Forest slowly grew louder.

**oOo**

Link stood among the middle lines of the joint Hyrulean-Terminian military, glancing up as a legion of Deku Scrubs hovered above, the sounds of the Gorons from Termina, Holodrum, and his own country beating their chests in preparation greeting his ears. Around him the archers nocked their arrows and the Zora soldiers readied their harpoons. He took a vile of red potion out of his pocket, downing it as Elgon turned to him.

"You might've needed that for later...you never know." the Light Sage said.

"I wouldn't need it if Cia hadn't hit me from behind with a bolt of lightning." Link shot back.

"It was just a small zap to stun you, if it was lightning you'd probably be dead." Elgon countered.

"In any case, I'll need to be at full strength." Link replied.

"Fair enough." Elgon returned.

"I...had time earlier to think, I must apologize for what I said, the others...they had no business knowing that. In fact, I should be more grateful that I was entrusted with such information." the Hero admitted.

"I can't blame you, Zelda was my daughter in that life, you weren't the only one Ghirahim almost took her from. Before you, when I still had the role of Hero, I had many dealings with him, knowing it was my fault he was corrupted into what he was then...and is now. I was stunned to hear he was resurrected too, and hell, part of me wanted to go with you to seek him out...but for now this is our mission." Elgon said, placing a hand on the hilt of his blade.

"So I am forgiven?" Link asked with a smirk.

"That you are...Admiral Ginthorne, Mayor Met, Trystane, Thrakon, Kallil, Aren, Erris, and Cia didn't know...or on Cia's part care too much about what you were speaking of. It's ancient history that for the moment is being revisited upon us...but it will become history again soon." Elgon said.

Link turned towards the field in front of him, a strange feeling welled up inside of him as he looked upon it. Gamelom was a very, very small country. They had only just breached the border of Termina when they come within kilometers of the country's shores, Gamelon's Castle and Princess Kayala's former and soon to be residence visible in the distance, the fact it seemed so close and easily accessible, but was unguarded filled him with apprehension, Admiral Ginthorne seemingly feeling the same way as he had the joint military stop short of the long stretch of sand in front of them, waiting just beyond the tree line. It also didn't help that command of his team had been subverted, Admiral Ginthorne partially splitting them up, with Trystane and Cia being stationed on the flagship as the naval force traveled around to attack from Gamelon's north end. "They can freeze the water under the enemy ships." Ginthorne had said to when Link fought his decision, but let it be at Elgon's urging...at least Aren, Thrakon, Kallil, Elgon and Erris still remained with him.

A bead of sweat ran down Mayor Met's brow as he looked over the dunes, the crashing of waves audible in the distance.

"You nervous, Thaddean?" Ginthorne asked smugly.

"No, just, very warm, for you information." the older man said, tugging at the collar of the shirt her wore under his chest plate.

"I'm givin' you one last chance to go back to Clock Town and wait this out. With all due respect, you got lucky back in Hyrule. That was a much smaller battle that we had the advantage in. This fight here, it could go either way, and if this Ganondorf is capable of what they say he is, it could easily go theirs, so round up your body guards, and go back to Termina, King Laorik's already dead, and if you die here, Princess Zelda's going to have another ruler's death on her head...and we don't want that." Ginthorne explained gruffly.

Mayor Met stood in stunned silence before his eyes narrowed and his teeth clenched. "I will have you know I fought well in those woods! I have been training to lead my people into battle and that is what I shall do! Do you hear me?!" he asked.

"Fine, I hear ya, don't come crying to me when we're being charged by Dinolfos." Ginthorne said.

"D-Dinoflos?" Mayor Met stammered.

"Yep, lots of 'em." Admiral Ginthorne said as he looked back.

Link pulled the Master Sword free of it's sheath as the soldiers around him brought forth theirs, Erris drawing his twin crimson swords.

"Here we go." Thrakon said as the call to move out rang across their lines, the thunderous sounds of tens of thousands of feet marching breaching the silence.

Link and Elgon exchanged glances as they moved forward, both having a bad feeling about the battle ahead.

Wave after wave of soldiers broke through the trees, the Deku Scrubs taking higher into the air as they were free of forest's canopy, and the large leaves of the tropical plants that what knock them away.

Link had only just made it into the sand as there was a sudden yell up ahead, an enormous blast throwing sand into the air rendering the area around them invisible, if only for a moment.

"Elgon!" Link yelled, pulling the older man back and raising his shield, deflecting an arrow.

"They were hiding in the sand." Kallil said in disbelief.

"Thought so." Erris replied.

The sand cleared, revealing Gamelonian soldiers crashing through the Hyrulean-Terminian force.

"Let's go!" Link yelled, the rest following him.

Thrakon ran forward, knocking a soldier's blade away with his shield and tossing the man clear over a dune.

Link faded back as a soldier swung at him, leaping to the side as another made a stab, the Hero performing a spin attack and eliminating the two with ease.

Erris charged a soldier, locking blades with him as he brought his other sword back. Erris pushed away as he stabbed through the man's shield, forcing it to the side as he deflected a slash and ran his opponent through the chest.

Elgon side stepped and ducked as three soldiers charged him, performing a jump attack and dispatching one soldier before he turned to the other two, utilizing a helm splitter to knock one over before catching the blade of the other, disarming him before stabbing him through his chest plate before blasting the soldier he pushed over with a bolt of light energy.

Kallil loosed arrow after arrow as he joined with a group of archers, the team managing to take down many of the soldiers in the vicinity, Kallil calling to hold as a black flash tore past them, Aren running passed adversaries as quick as he could, ducking swords and spears as he dispatched them with his daggers.

Link stabbed a soldier through the chest before turning and slashing another across the throat, spinning around as a spear was shoved in his direction, cutting it's handle in two and knocking it's wielder out with a strike from the Master Sword's hilt. He stopped as Erris flew passed him, taking out two soldiers as he moved forward, the Deku scrubs concentrating their deku nut barrage on a group of archers ahead of him.

"Mind if I join?" Link asked.

"Go ahead." Erris replied.

The two made it to the group of stunned archers, performing twin spin attacks, easily vanquishing them all.

"Come here." Link said, extending a hand.

Erris approached him warily, "Promise you wont use that on me?" he said, nodding towards the Master Sword.

"Just give me your wrists." Link pressed.

Erris' eyes widened in realization, extending his arms. Link activated his Triforce, pressing his finger against the mark on both cuffs, the inhibitors falling off.

"Don't make me regret this." Link said before he turned, fighting off a soldier before kicking another into the path of a rolling Goron.

Erris grinned as he levitated into the air, extending both arms. The Prince pulled an arm back and thrust it forward, doing so with the other arm soon after, tossing bolts of energy at enemy soldiers in quick succession.

Thrakon lifted his Great Sword high, shattering an opponents sword before running him through, subsequently turning and delivering a punch to a Gamelonian soldier's shield, sending the man flying backwards. "Hopefully that will teach you." he said confidently, turning into time to see a massive fist strike him. Thrakon crashed through soldiers as he flew through the air and embedded in the sand. "What the...?" he said as he stood up, looking up to find the soldiers around him fleeing as a large humanoid figure in a goat-like mask charged at him.

**oOo**

Trystane flung an arm upwards, a massive blade of ice cleaving two newly arrived ships in half, next to him, Cia rose into the air, extending her arms to catch a series of incoming cannonballs, the Sorceress returning each to the ship it came from.

"I didn't know Gamelon had such an excessive naval force." she said as she grit her teeth, sending a blast of energy at another vessel.

"I don't think they belong to Gamelom. I don't recognize that crest the ships bare." Trystane responded as he thrust an arm forward, the ridge of ice shattering as he directed the shards into the deck of another ship.

"Hm, let me get a closer look." Cia responded with a smirk.

"Wait, Cia!" Trystane shouted, his mouth hanging open in disbelief as the Sorceress teleported away.

Cia materialized on the port side of the lead vessel, examining the crest carefully.

"It's one of them! She's right here!" a voice yelled.

Cia looked up to find numerous members of the various Blin races along with Lizalfos and Dinolfos rushing to the edge of the ship.

"I see, if you're all here, that must mean these ships belong to Ganondorf..." Cia said as she raised a shield around herself, deflecting spears, arrows, and balls of flame. "I'll try not to enjoy destroying you all too much!" she shouted as she propelled herself back, unleashing a massive blast of energy that splintered the vessel in front of her and blew apart four others behind it.

Trystane looked on in shock, ignoring the booms of the cannons around him as he raised wall after wall of ice to deflect incoming projectiles, still keeping a gap in the barriers to keep track of Cia...until she vanished.

"Impressive, was I not?" she asked as she teleported next to the Knight.

"Indeed...indeed you were." he said, surprised, Cia only giving him a small smile in return.

Cia and Trystane to turned to find Mikau standing atop the vessel they stood on, the Zora man having been put in charge of the fleet.

"Now!" the Mikau yelled, every archer on the front row of ships letting loose a barrage of flaming arrows, most finding their way to the water, but some managing to set opposing ships ablaze.

"It looks like we're going to win this without issue!" Trystane said confidently as he froze the water under a few enemy ships, the vessels sinking with the added weight.

"I wouldn't be too sure." Cia responded.

"Incoming!" a soldier yelled as the enemy fleet returned fire, hundreds of fire balls flying through the air towards the Terminian fleet, courtesy of the Lizalfos and Dinolfos.

"Ready?" Trystane asked.

"Always." Cia responded.

The Hylian Knight raised both arms, the water below him freezing and subsequently flying upwards to block the projectiles, Cia reinforcing the barrier with an energy shield.

The balls of flame crashed against the shield, making numerous echoing blasts as they did so, but not one made it through.

"What would we do without you two?" Mikau asked with a grin as he hopped down from the upper deck.

Cia turned to answer when suddenly the water beneath them broke, as a horned creature of enormous proportions surfaced.

"What in the Goddesses' names is that?" Trystane asked fearfully, soldiers around him and on other ships sharing the same sentiment if they hadn't already begun to scream

Even Cia, as confident as she usually was, began to shake.

"I recognize that creature from Zoran mythology...it's called a Gyorg...but they don't exist...this is impossible!" Mikau stammered.

"Brace for impact!" a soldier yelled out.

The titanic sea creature flew through the water like an arrow through the sky, tearing through the fleet of ships like paper.

"Gah!" Cia screamed out as their ship cracked in half, the barrier she and Trystane had made falling away as the Gyorg smashed through it.

"Keep the ships from sinking! I'm going after survivors!" Mikau yelled as he dove into the water.

Trystane looked around as numerous parts of ships sunk below the waves. "Stop them from sinking..." he repeated. The Knight raised his arms, mustering all the strength he could as he let forth a blast of frost, the water freezing and holding the parts of ships that remained afloat above the water.

Trystane sighed in relief, his eyes going wide as he remembered. "Cia...Cia!" he called out looking from side to side. He quickly turned to find a large crack in the ship, running to it's side and diving down to the lower deck, the unconscious Sorceress lying at the bottom. Trystane took her head in one arm, using the other to secure her chest.

"Cia! Are you alright?" he asked urgently.

Her eyes opened gradually, her vision still blurry as she came to. The first thing she detected was a someone looking down at her, long dark hair cascading over his shoulders. "...Lannis...?" she said groggily.

"No, still Trystane...come, we must go." he answered urgently.

"Trystane!" Cia called, lurching from his grip.

"Glad to see you're alright." he said with a smile.

"Yes...I'm fine." Cia answered, slightly embarrassed at having mistaken him for Erris' father.

"We must depart at once, this vessel's gaining damage as we speak, it won't be long until it breaks in half." he warned her.

"Here, let's go!" Cia said as she extended her hand.

Trystane looked at her outstretched hand, then back to her, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Well?!" Cia snapped.

"Oh, I...um...sorry." he said as he gripped her hand, Cia teleporting the two to the ship's surface.

"We just need to find another intact-" Trystane began, falling silent as the screams of soldiers and cracking of wood and ice was heard in the distance. "Not again..." he growled.

The Gyorg had reversed course, changing it's trajectory to destroy some of the ships it missed, shrugging of arrows, harpoons, and balls of fire thrown by sorcerers as it swam by, taking their ships with it.

Cia's eyes widened as the Gyorg leapt, it's form flying through the air, straight towards them.

Trystane ran forward, wrapping his arms around Cia as the monster came down on top of the boat, smashing it to pieces.

Cia's eyes snapped open as the impact she expected never came. As she came to she observed the protective sphere of ice Trystane had created.

"I know it's not much, but it did save us." he said.

"Yes...I realized." she answered as she rubbed her head

"The thing still hit us pretty hard though, are you okay?" the Hylian Knight asked.

"Doing fine...thank you." Cia responded as she looked over to him.

Trystane nodded in response as he raised his arms, allowing the small craft of ice to surface.

Cia peered through the transparent surface as Trystane began to melt it, the Sorceress holding her hand up, signaling for him to stop.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Look." she said quietly.

Trystane stepped over to her, looking through the glass like surface. Outside multiple enemy ships passed by, White armored soldiers with glowing red eyes shooting arrows into swimming survivors, crashes being heard in the distance as the remaining ships did battle.

"I can't believe this...they've defeated our front lines." Trystane asked, he and Cia bracing themselves as the last ship passed, the Gyorg calmly following in it's wake, unwittingly sending the sphere of ice spinning.

"A lot more than just the front lines, the Gyorg made it all the way through your fleet, the ships are just coming in to clean up what it missed before they make landfall." Cia said grimly.

"All those soldiers and beasts are going to the shores!? We have to go! Now!" Trystane said.

"Did you notice their eyes?" Cia asked.

"Yes, they were red, but I fail to see what that has to do with anything." Trystane retorted.

"They're under Ganondorf's thrall. You see, Terminians were the Godesses first chosen people, followed by Hylians. When the two countries broke apart, the Goddesses gave both your peoples an immunity to the tampering of evil forces...other races do not have that luxury." Cia explained.

"Do you hear what I'm telling you, we have to go to shore!" Trystane called out.

"No! We have to go back to Hyrule! Ganon's pouring his resources into this battle as a distraction, while also keeping the Hero and the Light Sage here! If we can get to Hyrule before him, warn the Princess, we may be able to stop this all in time!" Cia answered.

"We can't even retrieve Link and the others?" Trystane asked.

"We need to let Ganon think he's fooled us to get ahead of him, I'm sorry, but we have to take our chances." Cia replied.

"I see." Trystane said quietly.

"So will you follow me?" Cia asked as she approached him."

"I will follow you." Trystane said, going quiet as Cia waved an arm.

"Then let's go." she said, Trystane standing behind her as she activated the Gate of Souls.

**oOo**

Link dashed forward, spinning to avoid a slash before running the solider through, moving on to perform a helm splitter on the group that followed.

"Who else is feeling brave?" he asked with a smile.

A group of Gamelonian soldiers looked on, and after a brief moment of hesitation, charged.

Link extended his arm, Master Sword pointed back. "Here you go." he said.

The soldiers stopped short as a golden aura rose around Link, the Hero releasing a continuous spin attack, tearing through them and a few dozen more before coming to a stop, all motion ceasing as the soldiers around him looked on.

"I give you one more opportunity to surrender to us, no more blood has to be shed, will you accept?" Link called out.

With a growl the surrounding soldiers charged, blades at the ready.

Link stood still, Master Sword hanging at his side as they drew nearer. In an instant they were dispersed by a ball of flame from Erris, a bomb arrow from Kallil, and a blast of light from Elgon. "Now where's-" Link thought aloud, being cut off as a group of soldiers approaching from behind fell, knife slashes across their throats.

"There's Aren." Elgon said, nodding at Link.

"I'm afraid it's too early to celebrate." Aren said grimly.

"Why's that?" Erris pressed.

"The Terminian naval line has been broken, the enemy ships have reached Gamelon's shores." the Sheikah man answered.

"Wait...but Trystane was on the flagship." Kallil said.

"So was my mother, there's no way she could be killed by mere cannon fire." Erris said.

"They're most likely still alive, now let's keep our wits about us, we are in the middle of a battle." Elgon said, raising an arm and blasting away three soldiers sneaking up on them.

"C'mon! Let's get going!" Link said, stopping short as a series of screams filled the air, hundreds of monsters and men in white armor cresting a sand dune, a squadron of Black Knights leading the charge.

"Well, no time like the present!" Link yelled as he took off, the rest of the team chasing after him.

Elsewhere Admiral Ginthore looked on in disbelief, hope slipping away until he saw him, Link was charging the newcomers, he and his team cutting their way through Gamelon's soldiers to the front lines of the monsters and men that joined the battle.

"Come on men! Let's not let the Hero face them alone!" he shouted, Human, Zora, Goron, and Deku alike answering his call as they charged through the overwhelmed Gamelonians, straight into the recently appeared army.

"Looks like their with us!" Kallil shouted enthusiastically.

"That they are!" Link replied. The Hero ran at a Black Knight, leaping over it's sword and rolling behind it, delivering a swift slash to it's back as it turned, sending a leftwards strike, Link blocking it with his shield. The Knight stepped back and raised his blade, bringing it down onto the Hero, Link easily sidestepping it and leaping forward, putting his blade straight into it's helm, felling the monster.

Kallil loosed bomb arrow after bomb arrow, knocking the advancing Black Knight off balance. Erris ran forward, slashing at the Knight between blasts.

"I've got him!" Erris called, Kallil holding as Erris ran at the Knight, flying upwards as the Black Knight stabbed at him. The Prince lifted a hand, a whirlwind sweeping up the Knight and the sand around it. Next Erris sent a blast of flame into the tornado, eventually setting himself down and lowering his arms, revealing a glass encased Black Knight. "Now take THIS!" he roared, releasing a stream of energy, completely obliterating the Knight and those unfortunate enough to be behind it.

"That was...awe inspiring." Kallil said.

"Thank you much." Erris answered before darting off towards and advancing group of Bulblins, Kallil loosing a series of arrows into a team of armored Moblins.

"Ganondorf must be slipping up with them." Elgon said as a Black Knight lay at his feet, burning with light energy, another dropping behind him as Aren put two daggers through it's helmet after leaping atop it's shoulders.

"Or maybe being in the presence of the Hero makes us stronger." Aren replied with a confident smile.

"I can believe that." Elgon said. In the distance, Bulblin, Moblin, Lizalfos, Dinolfos, and the other white armored soldiers fell quickly to the barrage of arrows and deku nuts from archers and Scrubs, the Gorons easily rolling through them, leaving the Zora and Human soldiers to best whoever managed to make it out of the way in time.

"Looks like Gamelon is ours." Link said as he ran up, Erris and Kallil in tow.

"Don't get overconfident...has anyone seen Thrakon?" Elgon, said.

Link scanned the battlefield, a chill rising up his spine as he saw him. The Hero's Shade stood motionless in the distance, seemingly invisible to all but him. "He's here!" Link yelled, running towards the Shade.

"Did he see Thrakon?" Kallil asked.

"No, it's something else." Elgon said, the Hero's Shade being visible to him.

"Well? Let's not waste any time!" Aren said as he ran after Link, the rest of the group following.

Link darted passed Hylian and Terminian soldiers locking in combat with fearsome beast and man alike, his focus unshifting. "I don't have time for this." he growled as a Lizalfos positioned itself in his path. Link leapt to the side as it spit a ball of flame at him. The creature charged forward, releasing a downwards slash, Link easily knocking it away with his shield before stabbing the Lizalfos through the chest thrice for good measure. He leapt over the corpse of the monster to find that the Hero's Shade was no longer there, leaving an empty patch of sand.

"Link! What is it? What did you see?" Kallil asked the team caught up, Elgon looking on in confusion, having seen the Hero's Shade vanish.

"Where did he go?" Link asked, looking around. "Do you have nothing to tell me?!" Link shouted as he swept his eyes over the war torn land.

The rest of the group looked on curiously, bracing themselves as an explosion rang out behind them, the shockwave almost knocking them from their feet.

Link turned to find the Dragon Knight behind them, having landed where they had stood mere moments before.

"How did you know he would land there?" Kallil asked.

"Sir Volga!" Erris yelled out, running at his former subordinate.

"Wait! Look!" Elgon yelled, grasping Erris from behind.

A strange aura that appeared as violet flames rose around him, his eyes glowing red.

"That's not him. Aren stated.

Around them the tide of the battle turned, the enemy force emboldened by the Dragon Knight's presence.

"I won't let this go on! I didn't want to let it come to this, but it has to be." Link said, reaching his hand into a small pack he had brought with him, retrieving a silver ocarina from inside.

"Link...is that..." Elgon asked.

"The Ocarina of Time...yes it is. During the short time of peace we had, I retrieved it from the ancient crypt of the Royal Family, took me a while to find it." he said, bringing the Ocarina to his mouth.

"What's this supposed to do?" Erris yelled.

"Link, I think the Song of Storms or anything like it would only make things worse." Elgon cautioned.

"I don't plan on playing the Song of Storms, this song is called "The Oath to Order." he said.

"Let's give Link some time!" Elgon called out as he rushed the Dragon Knight, Link beginning to play.

Elgon's light empowered blade met the staff of the Dragon Knight. Volga leapt back, unleashing a torrent of flame, Erris countering it with a shield. Volga sent a volley of flames at his former charge, Erris evading them as Kallil leapt in, sending two arrows at the Dragon Knight, Volga incinerating them before preparing a blast of flame, the fire turning purple in his palm, red bolts of electricity leaping across it.

"Brace yourselves." Elgon said as he erected a light barrier.

Just then, the massive body of the Goht masked Oreck crashed into Volga, knocking him to the ground and pinning him down.

"There you all are, sorry for not catching up with you earlier, that one kept me busy." Thrakon said between breaths. "What's that?" he continued, turning his head as musical notes rang out, all eyes turning to Link as he blew into the Ocarina of Time, the Oath to Order carrying through the air.

Elgon turned in time to create a barrier to block a punch from a recovered Oreck. "Don't you recognize me? It's me Elgon!" he called out, Goht Oreck ignoring him.

Link stowed the Ocarina away once more before drawing the Master Sword. He stood still as Volga recovered, the Dragon Knight easily weaving around his teammate's attacks. The Hero tensed as Volga flew at him, Link raising the Master Sword to catch Volga's spear.

"You think a song will stop us?" Volga asked with a smirk, a strange demonic tone behind his voice.

"No, I don't...but I know they will." he responded as Volga's confident grin faltered, being replaced by a look of fear as four massive bellows rang out, each continuing the Oath to Order. "You're finished!" Link yelled, performing a spin attack, knocking the possessed Volga onto his back.

All of the warriors present backed away as the battlefield went dark, four enormous figures appearing from no where.

"You..those who would invade our land and harm the innocents, we will not stand for you!" the Northern Giant called out as he started forward.

"Gamelon was part of Termina once, making the Giants this country's protectors also." Link said as Volga rose to his feet.

Elgon, Thrakon, Aren, Kallil, Erris, and even Oreck stopped, looking on in awe.

"Where do you think you're going?" Thrakon yelled as Oreck took off towards Volga.

"What do we do now?" Oreck asked.

"There's nothing we can do!" the demon possessed Knight answered. "We must leave at once!" Volga said, teleporting away with Oreck.

Link's eyes widened as he watched. "We can't let them get away!" he shouted, the rest of the team coming to meet him.

"Don't worry, they didn't go far." Erris said.

"You found them?" Elgon asked.

"Yes, through the Gate of Souls! Come!" he called as he opened the portal.

Each member jumped through, Erris following last as the Giants stomped through the invading army

**oOo**

Link's eyes were greeted by darkness as he set down in a large illustrious looking room.

"Do you have it?" he asked, looking to Erris.

"I do." Erris answered, withdrawing the Scepter of Gamelon.

"Now we just have to find the Dragon Knight." Aren added.

In an instant a ring of fire roared into life around them, Link, Elgon, Thrakon, Erris, and Aren looking around as the flames seemingly leapt at them, pushing them further into the middle.

"What is this?" Link called out.

"A trap." Erris answered, a rare tone of apprehension to his voice.

"The Scepter of Gamelon, do you still have it?" Elgon asked.

A stunned expression took over the Prince's face as he examined his empty hands. "I...I must have dropped it."

"Perfect." Thrakon said sarcastically.

Suddenly a crushing force bared down on all of them, a large sigil coming to life beneath them.

"What in the Farore's name is this?!" Thrakon called out, even his massive strength failing against the force.

"A gravity spell, it's just enough to bring you to your knees, but not enough to kill you, it's not time for that just yet." a cold, arrogant sounding voice answered.

The group looked up to find a dark skinned, orange eyed man in black armor strolling over to them, Oreck and Volga at his back.

"Ha!" he called out as he looked at the heroes, forced to their knees. "Look at you! The best your land has to offer and you're reduced to this! Lord Ganondorf said you wouldn't be able to resist following Volga here...I almost didn't believe you'd fall into a trap so easily." he said smugly.

"Who the hell are you?" Erris growled as he looked up.

"Hm, pale skin, black hair, and brattish disposition...you must be Prince Erris. Lord Ganondorf told me much about you! I must thank you, if it was't for you turning against his lordship and siding with his enemies, I wouldn't have been afforded such an excellent opportunity to grow my power." the stranger answered.

"That doesn't answer his question." Link said, struggling against the gravity spell.

"Ah! You must be the Hero! I've heard much about you! Don't look so angry! You're actually going to survive this encounter! Lord Ganondorf wishes to deal with you personally! As for the rest of you!" their captor said as he stood up, clapping his hands. "You are not so fortunate, as payment for my services his Lordship has given me permission to execute all of you! Feel free to watch, Hero, this will be quite the spectacle!" he said as he slowly stepped towards Erris, withdrawing his blade and leveling it next to the Prince's carotid artery. "Just so you have closure when you die...my name is Kanthos, Lord Ganondorf's esteemed general." he said with a smirk.

"Well Kanthos, would you mind getting it over with? Take any longer and you risk talking us to death." Thrakon said.

"Excuse me?" Kanthos said, withdrawing his blade away from Erris.

"I'm a mercenary, during my life I've seen a lot of people like you, big talkers who just can't resist the urge to hear themselves speak...and let me tell you...they all fall as fast as they talk." Thrakon breathed.

Kanthos narrowed his eyes at the former mercenary. "Hm, how amusing, you have quite the knack for talking yourself...but please don't interrupt me again." he said with a smirk.

Everyone looked on in shock as Kanthos delivered a kick to the former mercenary's head, knocking him to the ground where he lay motionless.

"Now...I'm really not sure if I want to kill the Prince first...hm, let me choose-AAH!" he screamed out, a bright flash of light filling the room as he fell to his hands and knees, Kallil standing behind him, holding the Scepter of Gamelon.

"Kallil!" Link called out.

"How...dare...YOU?!" Kanthos called as he shot to his feet. "I knew we were missing ONE! How could I have been so foolish as to forget about you! Ooooh, but I AM NOT the fool here! That weapon was crafted for calling demons...and I am not a demon...I know I may look like one, but you are oh-so sadly _mistaken._" Kanthos said as he recovered, slowly walking towards Kallil, holding out a hand as Volga and Oreck made a move. "No, he's mine!" Kanthos yelled.

Kallil retrieved his bow and nocked an arrow, Kanthos tearing it away telekinetically.

"That won't work." he growled.

"I wont let you kill them!" Kallil as he drew his blade, charging the orange eyed man.

"You have no choice." Kanthos said as he side stepped Kallil's slash, kneeing him in the stomach.

"No! Leave him be!" Link cried out.

"Take me! I'm worth far more! I'm the former Hero and the Light Sage, I have been responsible for Ganondorf's defeat many times over! He'd be glad to know I'm dead!" Elgon called out.

"Wait your turn, I've finally decided who's going first..." Kanthos said. He knelt down to the hunched Kallil, pulling the Scepter of Gamelon from his other hand. "Hm, very solid...and heavy, this wasn't made from any Earthly material, I can tell you that...crafted by Gods it must've been." he said with a smirk. "I wonder what effect it would have on a normal man." he continued with a manic grin.

Link's ears twitched as horror filled him, his insides feeling as if they were twisting. "NO! Don't do this! I won't let you do this! I won't!" Link roared, managing to stand against the gravity spell, the Triforce of Courage burning bright on his hand.

"I told you Hero! YOU are off limits! Seeing as you're getting excited, I better make this quick!" Kanthos said.

Kallil looked up, holding onto his stomach as he watched Kanthos raise the Scepter.

"Goodbye." Kanthos said, smashing the Scepter down onto his head, bringing Kallil to his hands and knees. "Now you know how it feels to have this used on you!" he yelled, bringing it down again, blood beginning to travel down his forehead.

"No! NO!" DAMN YOU!" Link roared.

Kanthos shot him a glare before bringing the Scepter down again, Kallil falling to the ground, blood pooling around him.

With a roar Link broke free of the spell, Master Sword at the ready as a furious, golden, fire like aura surged around him.

"What?!" Kanthos called out as Link broke free of the spell and rushed him, raising his blade as the Hero's gold-glowing eyes met his.

**oOo**

**_And that concludes chapter 37! I hope you liked it! I have to admit, this was one of my tougher chapters to write._**

**_Gerudospirit: I'm glad you got a sense of nostalgia from Saria and Link's dream! That's what I was going for! The Scene with the Skull Kid wasn't just one of my favorite parts of Majora's Mask, but of the Zelda story entirely! I was hoping Tonbridge's scene would be a bit of a shocker, glad it had that effect! I write Zelda with such power because I feel, as a Goddess, she has an understated role in the games and should be far more powerful! I knew you'd like that part with Ghirahim and I hope you enjoy his future appearances! Thank you for the review and your kind words! _**

**_Thank you everyone for following and favoriting me and my story! You all help to keep this going!_**

**_Please make sure to tell me what you thought! Comments and critiques are always welcome! All reviews are awesome!_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_-Prometheus17_**


	38. Death and Life

**_Hyrule-Eastern Eldin Province_**

The boy ran as fast as his legs would carry him, stumbling all the way whilst doing his best to fasten his heavy iron armor with his left hand while his right carried his sword, the Hylian shield he carried bouncing on his back as he went. It was his very first assignment in the Eldin Province Guard, having finally passed the exams necessary, physical and mental, to graduate from the Junior ranks to what lies beyond. He slowed as he approached the gate to his village, his mentor and longtime Eldin Guardsmen ,Mason still standing atop the tower next to it, watching intently at the rolling hills beyond, a light snow starting to fall.

"Mason, I'm here! Sorry I'm late, the armor was hard to figure out...but I think I've got it!" he called.

"Late for your first shift, ey Bekk?" Mason called.

"I'm not too late...I think." Bekk said as he pulled a leather strap over his shoulder, securing his armor.

Mason laughed as he regarded his unit's newest member. "Just givin' you a hard time, I am. Now come on, get up here!" Mason replied.

Bekk smiled as he ran towards the ladder, pride filling him as he clipped his sword to his waist, the extra weight almost causing him to fall.

"Oy! You got a visitor!" Mason said with a laugh.

Bekk kneeled as a small dog ran over to him, panting as it made it's way.

"Hey. boy! Where have you been! I tried to find you this morning!" Bekk said as he ran his hand over the dog's head. "He looks cold, can I take him up with me?" Bekk asked.

"Yeah, sure, I don't see why not." Mason answered as he descended to the ground, landing upon the snow-glazed grass softly.

"Thanks Mason!" Bekk called as he placed the dog in the supply basket and started up the ladder.

"Good luck with your first watch, try not to let the enemy legions sneak up on us." Mason called as he made his way back home.

"I won't!" Bekk replied as he hoisted the supply basket up, his canine companion running towards the fire Mason had prepared and laying down beside it. "You must've been out there for hours." Bekk remarked as he picked up the telescope, sweeping it across the nearby woods.

An hour and a half had passed without incident, Bekk and his friend having had no excitement other than a passing owl every now and then, a strange sight in the day light. "Time for another look around." Bekk sighed, boredom evident in his voice. As he swept the telescope across the western point of the village, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, his dog began to growl, but it wasn't a growl that he would make towards a squirrel or pheasant, it was threatening, fearful almost. Slowly he turned, his eyes going wide as smoke rose on the horizon, a beacon on a far away hill being lit and quickly extinguished by some unseen force.

"Ah!" Bekk exclaimed as he dropped the telescope, paying no attention as it landed and rolled off the tower. Even with the cold temperature sweat formed on his brow, his heart pounding throughout his entire body. Quickly he wrapped his fingers around the long rope in the middle of the tower, pulling with all his might, the bell atop the roof beginning to toll, quietly at first, but quicker as it gained momentum. Bekk ran to the edge of the platform as the bell's own speed carried itself, it's ringing reaching all corners off the village as townspeople ran from their homes, on-duty guardsmen beginning to form a line at the gate as off-duty Guardsmen hastily put on their armor and gathered their weapons as they made to join their brethren.

The boy looked back as numerous horses took off in the opposite direction, those that did not own a steed attempting to make the journey to Castle Town on foot. Slowly the bell fell quiet, the only sound being it's slight swaying as Bekk drew his sword and shield and joined the Guardsmen down below.

"Bekk!" Mason called as he grabbed the boy by the shoulder. "Your family is waiting for you over there, go with them." he said.

"But...I can't, I have a duty to the Eldin Guard." Bekk protested.

"You are only twelve, you will have other chances to fight in your life, live to see them." Mason said.

"But what about you?" Bekk asked.

"We'll be fine." Mason assured him as the other Guardsmen formed a shield barrier, their spears jutting out through the gaps.

"But I..." Bekk said, trailing off as Mason shoved him in the opposite direction.

"I saw the beacon too, I know what it means, war is no place for a child, now go!" Mason commanded, Bekk managing a bow before he ran off towards his family.

Mason joined the lines, drawing his blade and shield as a bad feeling rose inside of him, the Guard in this village only numbered two-hundred-fourteen, when the Guard program was put into place by the Crown, every Village was assured a sizable defense force in case of enemy incursion...in this moment he felt this defense force wasn't sizable enough as the sound of heavy footfalls pierced the air, hundreds of beasts and Labrynnian soldiers trampling their way over the hills lead by a pale green, white-haired and black-eyed Demon.

**oOo**

**_Gamelon_**

Link's eyes turned white as his Triforce piece burned bright, his aura erupting around him like fire, his power reaching him even in Gamelon.

Kanthos' look of shock was short lived as he raised his blade, intercepting the Hero's strike.

Link slashed in every direction, countering every move from Kanthos as his rage took over.

"You know Hero, he did seem like the weakest member of your team, you should thank me." Kanthos said with a smirk.

Link cried out in anger as he dashed forward, knocking away a horizontal slash from Kanthos while dealing a series of lightning fast stabs. Kanthos faded back before lunging in with a diagonal slash, Link blocking it with leftwards strike and performing a jump attack, Kanthos darting out of the way before teleporting behind Link, the Hero spinning around in time to catch a slash with his shield. Link dealt a stab towards the foreign Sorcerer, his enemy catching it with his blade, Link pushed back with all of his strength, their two swords locking as they clashed, their eyes meeting as Link bared his teeth.

Erris struggled against the gravity spell, envious of Link's ability to break out of it, maybe if he still had his piece of the Anteforce he could do the same, but luckily for him, he had another way.

"Can you hurry it up?" Thrakon growled.

Erris grunted in reply as he pushed his ring with his thumb, the gravity spell making it difficult to manage even that small an amount of movement. He grit his teeth as the ring made it to his joint...just a little more...and there! As the silver piece of jewelry made it past the joint it fell from his finger and hit the ground.

Volga and Oreck circled behind the Hero as he pushed back against Kanthos, the Sorcerer nodding at them in response. Volga raised an arm, preparing a blast of flame, the fire dying immediately as a loud noise not unlike the rushing of wind filled the room. He and Oreck turned to find none other than Wizzro appearing from within a plume of purple smoke behind Erris.

"Stop him!" Kanthos yelled, being cut short as Link's fist caught him in the jaw.

"Wizzro, quickly, break the sigil!" Erris commanded.

Oreck, in his Goht form sent a blast of lightning from his horns as Volga fired a ball of flame from his hands.

Wizzro erected a shield, catching both blasts as he turned, using a small beam of energy to cut through the sigils edge, the purple glow it emitted dying as the spell broke.

Kanthos rubbed his jaw as he backed away. "Ganondorf was right about you, you really are something, not many can catch me off guard like that." Kanthos admitted.

Link only responded with a roar as he charged forward, Master Sword meeting Kanthos' blade once more. "I won't let you win, you die today." Link growled as he drew his blade back, swinging it downwards, Kanthos raised his blade to catch the strike, only for the Master Sword to shatter it.

"What?! No!" Kanthos exclaimed, his eyes going wide as Link's blade continued on it's path. The Sorcerer made an attempt to escape, but only managed to take one step backwards as the Master Sword's point made contact with his face, leaving a long cut from his forehead to his opposite cheek, blood rushing forth from the wound. Kanthos fell back as he held a hand to his face, red droplets falling onto his gauntlet.

Link raised his blade, turning it upside down holding it above his fallen opponent.

Oreck ran to help, only to be tackled by Thrakon and electrocuted by Erris. Fighting through the blast of lightning, Oreck threw the sellsword off as he stood, charging at the Prince. Suddenly, Wizzro phased through the ground, tripping Oreck as Erris caught him, telekinetically flinging him at Thrakon, the latter running forward to meet his airborne opponent, stopping his descent by planting his first firmly into the face of the Goht mask, knocking Oreck out cold.

Link stabbed madly at Kanthos, the man either rolling out of the way or throwing forth a shield to catch Link's attacks as he tried to escape. Behind them, Volga raised an arm, fire coiling around it as he prepared to blast the Hero away, only to be struck by a blast of light from behind.

The Dragon Knight spun around to find Elgon standing opposite him, sword at the ready. "Fancy a match?" the Light Sage asked.

"You know not of what you deal with." A Demonic voice hissed.

"I'm guessing it's not Volga talking...if the voice wasn't a giveaway it'd be the way you talk, you're a little more eloquent than the actual inhabitant of that body." Elgon remarked.

Volga sprouted wings from his back, quickly taking to the air and rushing towards Elgon. The Light Sage brought up a wall of energy as Volga shot a burst of flame from his mouth, the stream of fire impacting against the forcefield, slowing overpowering the barrier.

"Aren, now!" Elgon yelled.

Volga had no time to react as the Sheikah fell from the roof and onto his back, the Scepter of Gamelon in hand. The Dragon Knight descended, trying to throw Aren off as he landed. "Unhand me or you shall burn!" the demon demanded.

"I doubt that very much." Aren replied. The Sheikah man flinched as the Dragon Knight's body slowly began to catch fire. Aren dropped off of his opponents back as the he turned in time to see the Sheikah ready the Scepter of Gamelon and thrust it into his chest.

All eyes in the room turned towards Volga as a shrill screech escaped him, the Scepter having taken a transparent ethereal form as it traveled through his chest, emerging through the other side with a horned entity thrashing on the it's end.

"You will burn." Aren remarked as he gripped the Scepter tighter, the Demon exploding in a flash of green flame. Erris ran to Volga's side as Aren withdrew the Scepter, the Dragon Knight falling to the ground.

Link glanced backwards as the screech reached his ears, Kanthos taking his moment of inattentiveness the form a blast of energy in his hand.

"Take this!" Kanthos yelled, smiling broadly as Link looked back just in time to see the blast to hit him directly in the chest.

"Link!" Elgon called, Aren, Thrakon, Erris, and Wizzro looking on in shock.

Kanthos' victory was short lived, though, as when the smoke cleared, Link stood, completely unharmed with only a burn to his armor. "No..." Kanthos trailed off.

Link grabbed the Master Sword with both hands as he cried out, plunging the blade into Kanthos' chest, the Sorcerer inhaling sharply as it went through, coughing blood while Link pulled the blade free. "And now for your head." Link growled as Kanthos looked on, fear in his eyes.

Just then the roof collapsed, an enormous red fist breaking through. Link and company fled to the far side of the room as stone and masonry fell, Wizzro lifting Volga's unconscious form and following them.

"NO!" Link yelled as he ran forward, seeing Oreck, now in his human form helping Kanthos to his feet and away from the rubble.

"Hero, you won't make it in time!" Erris said as he grabbed him by the shoulder.

Elgon and Erris looked up as a the face of one of Termina's four giants looked down upon them, it's eyes turning to Kanthos and Oreck. "You!" it bellowed. The Giant plunged an enormous palm towards them, the two managing to escape in an orange flash of light just as the Giant landed his blow.

Link stood in silence, looking on at the empty space.

"Link..." Elgon began.

"Where is it?" Link asked.

"Where is what?" Erris countered.

"Kallil...his body." Link said quietly.

Everyone including Wizzro shared a sad look as Thrakon approached, Kallil's limp form in his arms, blood still streaming from the wound inflicted to his head by Kanthos.

"Link, we're so sorry..." Thrakon said.

"I practically raised him, for it to end like this..it's not...it's not right." Elgon said, losing his composure.

"In Sheikah culture, death is just the beginning of another, greater journey." Aren assured.

"This is my fault...I let Ganon in, I helped him...if I hadn't..." Erris said.

"No." Link said, surprising everyone. "There's only one person at fault here...and that's Oreck, he was our friend, he has always been our friend...but he stood there as Kallil was murdered...and he helped that that filth get away! Oreck is no longer my friend, he is not who he was...next time I see him, I will kill him myself!" Link yelled, his shout echoing through the halls of Gamelon's capital building.

**oOo**

"It would seem I've proved you wrong about me, have I not, Ginthorne?" Mayor Met asked, a taunting tone in his voice.

"Eh, screw off." the Admiral replied, waving his hand at the smaller man.

"Well, still alive I am, along with quite the body count of creatures, may I add." the Mayor expressed proudly.

"I still killed more than you." Ginthorne growled.

"Of course you did, you have the blood of giants in you...or something along those lines! If you were a mere man such as I, you might have been outdone on this day."

"I will force those words back down your throat." Ginthorne threatened as he rose, standing chest, shoulders, and head over the Mayor of Clock Town.

Thaddean Met gulped as he took in the man's imposing form, but steeled himself from being frightened, about to offer a retort as the Gamelonian Knight Sir Gabriel approached him, the Terminian Zora Mikau at his side.

"Admiral Ginthorne of Hyrule, Mayor Met of Clock Town." Sir Gabriel said as he bowed. "My men and I have had no luck locating the Hero and his men." he reported.

"I've checked the entire bay, even swam far out enough to where I could barely see the shore, there's no sign of the Hero, the Ice sorcerer, or the Sorceress Cia." Mikau added.

"Is it...is it possible they were eaten by...that?" Mayor Met asked, gesturing towards the large sea monster two of the Four Giants had managed to pull from the water and subsequently kill.

"Possible...but not likely." Gabriel said, holding a hand over his mouth.

"Why's that?" Ginthorne inquired.

"Because my forces cut it open and checked, all we found were parts of ships...and well, other soldiers, none of them the men...and woman you are looking for." Mikau responded.

"For Din's sake, is there any good news?" Ginthorne sighed.

"Some of the soldiers in the Gyorg's stomach were still alive...though unresponsive to outside stimuli...that should get better with time though." Mikau stated.

Looks of disgust formed on the men's faces, their attention being called away though as men drew their swords and shield's and Zora their harpoons while the Deku people took to the skies and the Goron's took a defensive stance, loud crashes coming from behind as even the three of the Four Giants readied themselves.

"What's happening? I can't see!" Thaddean Met exclaimed.

"The doors to the Castle...their opening." Sir Gabriel informed him.

All soldiers present tensed, bringing up their weapons, readying themselves for another fight.

"Wait! Do not strike!" a voice boomed as the missing giant rose from behind the Castle, dust and rubble falling from his fist.

All of the men let their arms fall as Link, Elgon, Erris, Aren, Thrakon, and Wizzro exited, the exorcised Dragon Knight stumbling out into the sun with them, an arm around Thrakon's shoulders.

"It's the Hero." Mikau breathed.

"Really? He liberated the Castle! That's fantastic...why is there no celebrating...you'd think this would be a moment for that sort of thing." The Mayor said.

"Look for yourself." Ginthorne said grimly as he grabbed Thaddean Met by the back plate of his armor, lifting him above the heads of those in front of them.

Before the legion of men the Hero stopped, his head hanging low as he held the body of Kallil Trevin, slowly kneeling and laying his fallen friend on the white sand of Gamelon's shore.

"This is what I've asked of you." Link said, eyeing Kallil's form. "I've lost people before, but in each life I have to be reminded of how it feels, how deeply the pain runs when a friend is taken from you too early...and that is not just what I've asked of you, I've asked it of your friends, your families, everyone you know...because in war not everyone comes home...I've lived many lives and still...I need to be reminded of that." Link continued. "I've finally come to realize that it's too much...from here on out this quest will be mine alone, I've won wars on my own before...and I'll do it in this life! Please, go home to those that care about you, be with them." Link said, turning back towards his friends as a shout carried through the air.

"To hell with that!" a soldier yelled, cheers greeting him. The man stepped out of the group, eyes on the Hero. "I know what they all say is true, you can't go a day in this life without hearing about something you've done! Hell, I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for you! My name is Kaljon Romani, legend has it you saved my ancestors from the hands of strange creatures that wanted to hurt them, you're personally responsible for the survival of my family line." the man exclaimed.

"He's saved us all!" a soldier called.

"We owe our lives to you, brother! All of us!" a large Goron shouted.

"Link, you've saved this world many times, even if you were just trying to save Hyrule...or Termina. Elgon said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hero, we owe you more than we can ever repay! You've put your life on the line to save the world as we know it many times, and the least we can do is return the favor!" Sir Gabriel said as he fought his way to front, the entirety of the Gamelonian army cheering as he made his proclamation.

"I couldn't have said it better myself!" Mayor Met said as he joined Sir Gabriel. "The loyalty of Termina's warriors is yours! he called out.

"We'll follow you wherever you go and fight whoever you want, brother!" Cheif Darbrakus called out, Darmani and Magnar at his back while the assembled Gorons beat their chests.

"Needless to say you have the loyalty of the Zora Kingdoms, Hyrulean, Terminian, and beyond." Mikau called out.

"And we the Deku, shall do our part!" a rather large large Scrub announced.

"I'd advise you take them up on their offers of fealty, it seems rather...advantageous." Aren said.

"We're right behind you, all the way." Thrakon said with a grin.

"He speaks for all of us, even those who stood behind the wrong man in the beginning." Erris added.

"You're making history right now, bringing all of the nations and races together into one force united under a single purpose, no one's ever done that before...Kallil would be beyond proud...and I know that somewhere, he is." Elgon said.

Link looked upon his friend, the sadness and despair that filled him giving way to anger, that anger turning to strong determination, struggling to hold back his emotions as he looked over the massive number of soldiers. Knights, and warriors alike, all having sworn their loyalty to him.

"Let's go back to Hyrule, find the fellow responsible for all this...and kick his ass!" a Hylian soldier exclaimed, the entire force readying themselves to move out.

Thrakon turned his back on the roaring behind him, beginning to walk eastwards.

"Where are you going?" Aren asked as he noticed his comrade walking away.

Thrakon turned to see the rest of the company had set their gaze upon him, even Erris looking concerned.

"Nothing to worry about, if it is a siege we are expecting, I have a few friends in the east that might wish to lend their aid." Thrakon said with a slight grin.

**oOo**

The branches of trees began to sway as wind swept through the formerly silent meadow, the snow that fell beginning to swirl as the force that caught it intensified, then died down as suddenly as it had come to life. With a soft crunch, a black armored foot stepped out of the violet portal behind it's owner, a larger, silver armored form exiting behind her.

"Hm, it was still midday in Gamelon." Cia said.

"Night comes quickly this time of year in Hyrule, especially in Peak Province." Trystane answered.

"Peak Province...are you sure?" Cia countered.

Trystane merely nodded his head to the side, indicating a large mountain looming nearby. "Pretty sure, why do you ask?".

"I was aiming for the Lanayru Province...just over the hill from Castle Town." The Sorceress replied.

"Been a while since you travelled via the Soul Gate?" Trystane remarked.

"_Gate of Souls." Cia _corrected, narrowing her eyes. "And no, I use it quite often, opening the Gate of Souls is not something you can be out of practice with...something was blocking me from making my way there...I don't even know if anyone was putting an effort into it, it's as if there's a dead zone in Hyrule Field...a place where magic doesn't work."

"Well that's not right, I've seen some pretty impressive displays of magic in that field, I myself used to practice my skills off the main road into town." Trystane answered.

"What I'm saying is that; someone has purposely put forth a barrier to keep those with the ability to teleport or warp themselves to other places from doing so."

"Perceptive." a deep, menacing voice called out.

Cia summoned her staff as Trystane drew his sword, slowly backing away as none other than Ganondorf himself stepped out of the shadows, the snow melting around him as he approached the two.

"Decided to concern yourself with us?" Cia shot.

"Ha! Don't be foolish, if only I had the time...I have more important matters to attend to, so forgive me for leaving this puppet in my place." Ganon said, his voice seemingly surrounding them.

"You think some phantasm can best me?" Cia growled.

"Possibly, but I've planned for every possibility...farewell." Ganon responded, laughing as his voice faded away.

"What is this?" Trystane asked, leaving one hand on his blade as he raised the other, ice shards circling his palm.

Cia grimaced as heavy footsteps rang out, over a dozen Black Knights joining Ganondorf's phantom, stopping as they arrived at his side. "Kill them." the Phantom said in a whisper like voice as it reached for it's face, removing the glamour spell and revealing it's true skull-like visage, blue fire burning around it.

Cia summoned a shield around them as the Phantom Ganon took to air, the wall of energy shattering as a ball of energy exploded against it.

"Watch out!" Trystane called, pulling Cia out of the way as a Black Knight's blade crashed down on where she stood.

"I'm okay." Cia answered as she grabbed Trystane by the arm, teleporting them across the meadow.

"I'll distract the Knights." Trystane said.

Cia was about to protest as the Knight ran towards them, but was cut off as Phantom Ganon tossed a ball of energy at her. She batted the projectile back at him, fading to the left as the entity returned it. Cia waved her hand, opening the Gate of Souls, the energy ball passing through. She smirked as her adversary swooped down, his staff clashing with hers before he levitated upwards again. With a quick motion, Cia reopened the Gate of Souls behind the Phantom, the energy blast striking it in the back.

"Your mine now." the Sorceress hissed as her enemy dropped to the ground. She teleported directly in front of the Phantom, delivering three quick slashes with the her staff before a telekinetic shockwave sent her skidding back on her heels.

The Phantom Ganon widened it's stance and placed both hands together, a blue glow forming in the center. Cia planted her staff in the ground as she summoned forth a wall of energy, flinching as blue flame roared towards her, burning it's way through the energy construct she created.

Trystane shot a blast of ice at another Black Knight as it brought it's blade up, freezing it in place before hitting the ground and sliding inbetween the legs of another, impaling it on an icicle from behind. "You fellows aren't of the fast variety, are you?" he taunted.

Trystane dodged to the side as another Knight caught up to him, the Hylian barely fading back in time as a massive fist missed him by centimeters. Reaching forward, Trystane caught the creature's fist as it drew it back, forming a large ball of ice nearly the size of the Black Knight itself over it's hand.

"Can't lift that, can you?" The Hylian Knight remarked as the Black Knight fell forward, struggling to free it's hand as Trystane dashed behind it, flash freezing his opponent. He prepared to refreeze one of the Knights as cracks began to form on it's ice casing, but relented as heat permeated the air, a bright blue flash filling the meadow. Trystane's eyes widened as he lifted a hand to shield his eyes, observing as the Phantom projected a stream of blue flame at Cia, her shield slowly fading. "Damn...you stay right there." he said, glancing at the Black Knight slowly freeing itself.

Trystane sprinted through the snow, making his way behind Phantom Ganon, a chill shooting through him as it's head spun around to look at him. the Knight leapt to his side as it fired a beam from it's mouth, barely missing as he regained his footing and approached the being, shooting a torrent of frost from his palms, forcing the Phantom to free an arm to counter his attack.

Cia pushed back as the force of Phantom Ganon's blast lessened. In a split second, she dropped the shield and fired back with light energy, the stream of blue flame faltering as it met her beam of energy, looking up to find Trystane doing the same, his stream of frost overpowering their opponent's attack.

With a final push, Trystane's blast overtook that of the Phantom's, flash freezing the strange being in place. "That'll teach you." Trystane said as he stepped back, Cia dashing forward and smashing the frozen Phantom to pieces with her staff, each fragment burning away in a small burst of green fire.

"Shall we?" Trystane asked, gesturing towards the trees.

"Castle Town is this way." Cia corrected, turning to find a freed Black Knight behind her.

"No!" Trystane called out, rushing forward and shoving the Sorceress out of harm's way as the massive creature impaled him on it's sword.

Cia cried out in shock as she extended her hand, releasing a massive blast of energy that sent her assailant flying threw the trees, it's form lying motionless as it landed.

"Trystane!" she yelled as she fell to her knees, lifting his head as he coughed blood.

"At least he let go of the sword...it...it would worsen the situation quite a bit if he took me with him." Trystane said with a faux smile.

Cia felt a tear stream down her face as the Hylian Knight's expression went blank. She thought back to when they fought the enemy fleet side by side...when he saved her from the drowning. She balled her fists, there was a time when she cared not what happened to any Hylian Knight, Trystane or any other...but here she was, shedding tears over a Knight she didn't even know a couple months prior.

"You saved my life...I won't forget that." she said. Slowly the Sorceress brought the Knight's face to her's, telekinetically removing the sword before locking her lips with his. Her eyes shot open as a violet glow overtook them, her arms tightening around Trystane as she felt an energy travel through her and into him. She quickly moved back, looking on as Trystane inhaled sharply.

**oOo**

**_Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed the read, sorry for the wait!_**

**_Gerudospirit: I'm glad you like my take on Zelda and Ghirahim. I feel as if there's not enough blackstory/explanation given as to what Ghirahim is and why, so I thought I'd throw in something that's a combination of head-canon and fan theories, as there is a veritable gold mine of Ghirahim fan theories. Elgon has had centuries to think about and rationalize his hand in Ghirahim's creation/corruption, but in the end still knows it's his fault, and because of that, he hopes that this time around he'll be able to confront Ghirahim himself, as in this life he's a younger, stronger man, while also hoping he can make it through to the Ghirahim he knew and kind of bring him back. Thank you so much for what you said about Kanthos, I've been waiting for someone to tell me what they thought of him, and I'm so glad you found him well executed! Creating OC's is always risky! Thanks for your kind words and the review!_**

**_If you have anything to say, please say it, all comments and critiques are welcome!_**

**_Thanks for reading and have a great day and/or night!_**

**_-Prometheus17_**


	39. The Dark Forest Deity

Ganondorf walked through the meadow, the grass decaying around his feet as they touched the ground, the small beams of sunlight that made it through the Great Maku Tree's branches dying as he passed through them. For a moment he ceased his advance, looking back at the path he had trod, when he was a purely demonic entity this had been what he was used to...his touch bringing death to all creations and spawn of the Goddesses, but in this mortal vessel that had ceased, his presence no longer pulling the life from everything. He had almost forgotten the feeling when he had absorbed Majora and Mahlik into himself, Majora's essence alone being enough to completely drain the Kingdom of Ikana and all of it's inhabitants of life...he always had to devote a small part of his thoughts to containing Majora and Mahlik's destructive influences, lest everything turn to dust in his presence...his new power was truly amazing.

"Good day, I trust you've rested well." he said, a grin appearing across his face, red pupils settling on the Labrynna's resident forest deity.

"You can't do this...I won't allow it..." The Great Maku Tree replied weakly.

"Your strength is truly admirable, anything or anyone other than you would have succumb to my influence by now...but you still resist."

The Forest Deity's branches shook, the chains that held them being pulled back by the Moblin's at it's base.

"You know you can't free yourself." Ganon taunted. "You are already part of my plan, whether you wish to be or not."

"An evil like you can never win, the Goddesses won't allow it!" she replied.

"The Goddesses no longer have a role in this." Ganon said, passing around the edge of a large circle of sigils he had surrounded the Great Maku Tree with, it's bright orange glow illuminating his features, the light reflecting off the silver horns that sprouted from his forehead. "Try all you want to warp away or call for help...this circle contains your magic completely. I've used it on stronger beings than you."

The Great Maku Tree's branches drooped, the Moblin's pulling on the chains falling to the ground as the resistance they pulled against ceased.

"When the time comes, I will use you and your brothers to summon the Goddesses to the mortal plain, and you shall watch as I enact my vengeance." Ganon said quietly, the Forest Deity failing to acknowledge his words.

The Demon King clenched his fists as crimson bolts of electricity crackled around his forearms and down onto his hands. "I will teach you the consequences of ignoring your betters!" he called out as he extended an arm, a bolt of red lightning striking the Great Maku Tree, the Deity crying out as it coursed through her body, tearing at her hide and burning her leaves.

"Brother!" a voice called out.

Ganondorf ceased his assault to find Shilara had appeared behind him. "What is it you need?" he asked.

"Hm, looks like you're having fun, mind if I have a try?" Shilara answered with a grin, electricity bounding over her body.

"Answer my question." Ganon growled.

Shilara usually would have rolled her eyes at her brother's demand, but his demonic visage drove a fear into her like she had never felt before, even if it was her still her brother underneath it. "Kanthos and Oreck have returned...without the Dragon Knight or the Scepter of Gamelon." she said quietly.

Ganondorf grit his teeth as his rising anger slowly tore at his composure. "Go, bring them to the throne room, I will be there to deal with the two shortly." he answered, Shilara bowing before disappearing in an orange flash.

"Your mind...it weakens." The Great Maku Tree said, breaking her silence.

Ganon spun around to meet her gaze, his eyes narrowing. "What is this nonsense?" he growled.

"You are a mortal attempting to contain the essences of three demons...Mahlik's, Majora's, and that of Demise." the Deity answered.

"And you believe I'm too weak to contain them?" Ganon asked.

"The balance you found between your demonic essence and your mortal form was a fragile one...but now you've upset it, tipped the scales too far in favor of your demon side...and that part of you that remains mortal longs to be freed."

"What foolishness-" Ganon started in, stopping as he cocked his head to right, seeing a silhouette slip behind the Great Maku Tree's form. "Who goes there?!" he demanded.

"You know precisely-" the Maku Tree began.

"Silence!" Ganon yelled, cutting her off. The Demon King rounded the Forest Deity's trunk, finding nothing on the other side, he felt slightly unnerved not just because he was unable to sense the presence of whoever it was that invaded the meadow, but the fact they were able to do so with all the warding spells placed on it. Silently he concluded it was just a trick of the light before turning, his eyes going wide as a young Gerudo man grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him violently. The Demon King attempted to free himself, but somehow this younger man had strength greater than his own. "Impossible!" he thought.

"You killed her! You killed her! You've forsaken your people, your family!" the younger Gerudo man screamed.

Ganon's eyes widened as he focused...that face...it was his own, but younger, much younger. "Kai..." he breathed.

"When the Hylians and the Terminians are done with you...the others you've enslaved will be freed...and they will all come for our people...and slaughter them all...and it's your fault!" Kai cried out.

"This is impossible! There is no Kai! There never was! You were me, just with a different name...before I regained my memories! That's all you are! A name! One that will soon be forgotten!" he roared, the ground cracking beneath him.

"No one will ever forget what you've done..." Kai trailed off as he disappeared.

Ganon's chest heaved as he looked around, finding only confused Moblins staring at him. Slowly the Demon King composed himself, closing his eyes as he turned, only to be nearly knocked other when a hand grasped his collar, the same godly strength holding him in place.

They will all die because of what you've done!" Kai called out.

Ganondorf's eyes flew open, his eyes returning to their natural white and gold as he fell to his knees, Kai's hand gripping his shoulder. "No..." Ganon said, the image of his people's genocide invading his mind.

"You can stop it." Kai answered.

Ganon's body began to shake as his rage resurfaced, his eyes going black, pupils turning crimson once more. "I won't be made a fool of by the likes of-!" he yelled, looking up only to find the space before him unoccupied, and his own hand gripping his shoulder.

**oOo**

Zelda watched from atop Hyrule Castle's tallest tower, the Sheikah, her brother, and Minister Hawkwood standing behind her.

Far below them, sorcerers erected more energy towers to support Castle Town's forcefield while archers lined the walls with ballistas and catapults being rolled down the streets as citizens from many different villages streamed through the open gates, guards holding spears ushering them in.

"They shouldn't be coming here." Zelda said quietly.

"Princess, I assure you, this is the safest place in all the five lands to take refuge in." Minister Hawkwood replied.

"We can't risk their lives, we need to send them to Termina, it's the only country Ganon has no hold over!" Zelda argued.

"Sister, we've read all the books and heard all the stories. We've righted the wrongs of our predecessors and taken every measure to make sure the capital doesn't fall!" Audrik assured her.

"As you know, I've been here to guard you through every life in one form or another, and I have never seen out city so well prepared for a siege." Impa assured.

"Also, we've made massive technological advancements in the three and a half centuries since Ganondorf's last coming." Audrik said, gesturing out the window.

Zelda and the others looked down as massive black tubes where wheeled down the streets and out the gates. "What are those?" Ara questioned.

"Edward calls them cannons, they are the newest form of weaponry, able to tear through enemy ranks with like parchment. You see, you load in whatever projectile you like, preferably a ball of something similar, throw in some of the explosive powder the Gorons mine, and it blasts it straight out at a speed invisible to the eye with a force greater than a charging war horse!" Audrik announced as he extended a land, slowly looking around to find the group looking at him as if he'd just spouted complete madness...maybe to them, he had. "I assure you, my enthusiasm is well founded." Audrik added.

"Why have I not seen these before?" Zelda asked.

"You were away inviting other countries to the Summer Festival when Edward finished the first...I may have commissioned quite a few, but they will be worth it." Audrik explained.

Zelda turned back to the window, if what they boy from the Eldin Province guard had told them was accurate, they were to expect at least part of Ganon's army to arrive before nightfall, she almost couldn't bring herself to believe it as she looked out over Castle Town, the snow gently falling around it, absorbing all sound and producing a deceptively calm atmosphere.

"Princess, we understand much has happened, but we need to focus on defending Castle Town, not thinking of it's hypothetical fall." Oren said as he stepped forward, breaking the silence.

Zelda turned, a slight touch of anger on her face. "Ganondorf is getting exactly what he wants! My own people turned against me! The New Order's attack lead to the demise of my council and of many guards that were still loyal to me...I killed Tonbridge myself." Zelda said.

"You had to do it...we all had to fight those we once thought were friends, there was no other way." Trokon responded.

"Captain Viscen is conducting an investigation at this moment to find out if any who were behind this still remain in hiding and is sure to route out those guards who may turn against the crown again." Minister Hawkwood chimed in.

"Now is not the time for that...just find Viscen and have him put every guard available at our defense, no matter which Province they may hail from.

"Right away, my Queen." the Sheikah Iren replied, taking off as fast as he could.

"Well, it's good to see someone taking initiative." Audrik joked...to no one's amusement.

"I think we're finished in here, Impa and Lemuria, would you mind joining me?" Zelda asked as she left, the two Sheikah trailing her as Oren looked back before escorting the Prince back to his quarters. The Princess looked down as she thought about Tonbridge's words...maybe he wasn't wrong, she was foolish, she had sent much of Hyrule's army with Termina's to free a small country that meant nothing in the conflict with Ganon, only leaving a small force that she knew wouldn't be able to hold off a siege...and even with all this, she still found herself worrying, for the most part, about Link, she missed him and prayed for his return every day, but so far he and the army she had sent had not shown up.

"Princess...now that the others are gone...I must share something with you." Impa said, the Princess and Lemuria pausing.

"What is it?" Zelda asked.

"Captain Viscen approached me with a concern a couple days ago...I asked him to confirm his story before I told you...and today he did." Impa said.

"Mother...what was this "concern"?" Lemuria asked.

"The vast majority of the soldiers that attacked you and tried to seize the Castle...they were either clansmen of House Gavan or loyal to them." Impa stated.

Zelda grit her teeth as she took in the news, it was obvious that there was unrest due to all of the battles and attacks on Hyrule and the neighboring countries that had transpired, but a military revolt was the last thing she thought she'd have to worry about. through all this though, she believed the guards that attacked were merely individuals that were unsatisfied with her leadership, not an entire House. "You're sure of this?" Zelda questioned.

"Positive." Impa answered.

"This is...unfortunate. House Gavan have always been allies to the Crown, please investigate these claims, I must be sure before I take action." Zelda said cautiously.

"But Princess, it's still not safe, I must stay by your side." Impa insisted.

"Please, I need someone I trust looking into this, and there are few people I trust more than you." Zelda said with a slight smile. "Besides, I can keep Lemuria with me, she's demonstrated herself quite capable of protecting me." Zelda added.

Impa quickly bowed. "Okay...stay safe...both of you." she said before heading off.

Zelda turned to her study, heading in with Lemuria in tow. "So, how goes your courtship with my brother?" Zelda asked cheerfully.

"P-Princess?" Lemuria asked, startled.

"I thought I might ask, so as to...take my mind of current events." the Princess said. "Besides, we don't talk as much as we used to.

"Everything is well...since finding out, my father has been quite unsatisfied with the news...but he knows Audrik is the Prince an allows it due to that." Lemuria said.

"Oren doesn't like the fact his daughter and his charge are on more intimate terms?" Zelda asked teasingly.

"I suppose not, but what else are father's for?" Lemuria said with a laugh.

"There were many times in my past in which my father the King did not approve of me being seen with a "dirty farmhand", or a "lowly soldier", but Link always proved his worth in the end." Zelda reminisced.

"So, did you bring me here just to speak of relationships?" Lemuria asked with a smile.

"I brought you here because Audrik cares for you greatly...and I believe he plans marriage." Zelda said, a serious tone to her voice.

"You...you are sure of this?" Lemuria asked, seemingly surprised.

"I am...and I must ask, if you are to be a member of House Hyrule, will you do whatever is necessary to preserve it and the people the House protects, even if it goes beyond the call of the Sheikah?" Zelda asked.

"Of course! Even if I weren't involved with the Prince, I would, as would my father and mother." Lemuria replied.

"Good, I ask because I need your aid...if I were to ask Impa to go with me, she would refuse and force me to stay because of my weakened state." Zelda said, thinking back to the fight with Tonbridge, her victory coming at the cost of most of her energy.

"What is it you speak of?" the Sheikah girl asked.

"The Kokiri Forest Sage Saria came to me, addressing me over concerns of an evil spirit, a sort of antithesis to the Great Deku Tree awakening deep in the forgotten woods, I've begun sensing his presence and I fear Saria may be correct, and this Great Baga Tree may be hostile." Zelda explained.

"You want to see it...face to face." Lemuria guessed.

"Indeed, I must learn his plans...and stop him if necessary, by any means necessary." Zelda said, lowering her gaze.

"I'll follow you." Lemuria said confidently, raising a fist.

"We're off then." Zelda said, opening a portal with a wave of her hand, the two women entering, the gate closing soon after.

**oOo**

So you lost the Scepter of Gamelon, the Dragon Knight, AND Gamelon?!" Ganondorf roared.

Kanthos gritted his teeth as Oreck turned his gaze downwards, both men able to feel the Demon Lord's eyes burning into them.

"The Hero...he was stronger than anticipated." Kanthos admitted.

"What he says is true! He was able to use his Triforce piece's power." Oreck said.

Ganon relaxed for a moment, a concerned tone to his voice. "What you say...is it true? Was the boy really able to use his power, even in a land so far from his Hyrule?"

"Yes, he wouldn't have been able to escape my spell otherwise...and give me this." Kanthos said, indicating the large diagonal cut across his face.

"How did the others escape?" Ganon asked.

"The Prince...he had a Poe or some other type of spirit with him. The Gravity spell had no effect on it and it was able to break the sigil." Oreck explained.

Ganondorf inwardly cursed himself for forgetting about Wizzro, the damned thing.

"Can't blame them for losing, the Hero and the Princess aren't human, their gods in mortal form, I'm pretty sure." Mathias said as he leaned against a pillar.

"You make it sound as if your loyalty is being shaken." Ganon said, glaring at Mathias.

"I'm just saying that they weren't prepared, but will be next time." Mathias said, backing away.

Ganon ignored the Knight as he turned back to Kanthos and Oreck. "Fortunately for the both of you, I have plans that involve your presence...but another failure like this may cause those plans to be forgotten...and I may just lose myself in my anger...it would be a real shame what may happen to you if that occurs." The Demon King threatened. "You both are dismissed for now, time is of the essence, so don't be late, your contigents await your commands...Ghirahim is already upon Hyrule's rural regions by now and will need our aid soon."

Kanthos and Oreck quickly bowed before exiting the room swiftly.

Shilara leapt from her place, following her brother out of the room. "Did you feel it?" She asked.

"What is it you speak of?" Ganon asked.

"Two very distinct energies...it was distant, but I felt it." she said.

"You speak of two more Sage's awakening." Ganon growled.

"That's what it was?" Shilara asked. "Isn't that something we should be concerned about?"

"The Boy once again has the ability to use the Ocarina of Time and summon Termina's guardians...but even this doesn't worry me. In this form, I am a God, I needn't hassle myself with Sages any longer."

"But who do you think they are? Just so I can hunt them down, just in case." Shilara said with a sadistic smile.

"King Laorik's brat is one...the other I am not sure, most likely Chief Aveil, the Goddesses' have an affinity for choosing supposedly strong Gerudo women as their Spirit Sage." Ganondorf answered.

"How did you know which Sage it was?" Shilara inquired.

"Every Sage's power has a unique and easily recognizable energy, it's easy when your senses extend as far as mine."

"...What if it's not Cheif Aveil?" Shilara asked.

"What do you mean?" Ganon countered.

"What if it's Naora...what if she survived?" Shilara pressed.

"Impossible, I killed her." Ganon replied.

**oOo**

Link looked back, the most mixed of feelings greeting him as he did so, behind him the united Hyrulean-Terminian force with the Holodrumite Gorons in tow marched, all carrying banners that had been pledged to him, but directly behind him, mounted atop a horse, Kallil's coffin was mounted, his oldest friend lying lifeless inside. The Hero felt selfish, caring so much for Kallil while feeling much less for the others that had fallen, their bodies being wrapped in sheets loaded into wagons in the rear, but Kallil wasn't just his friend, he was his teammate, he was a reminder of where Link came from in this life, and who it was he fought to protect.

"It was nice of Sir Gabriel, wasn't it?" Elgon asked, motioning towards the ornate casket Kallil rested in. "That was crafted for Gamelonian nobles, and he gave it to you for Kallil without a second thought."

"I don't disagree..." Link trailed off. "It's just..."

"Link, Kallil is going down in history as a savior, not just in the Hyrulean history books, but Termina's and those of Gamelon as well, he's in the Sacred Realm right now, and I have a feeling he's really enjoying that fact." Elgon stated with a smile.

Link grinned slightly. "Who knows, maybe he's really hit it off with Groose."

"Could be, you know, you really have an impact on people. Groose was an aggressive cad before he met you, and afterwards turned into a good man, it's the same with many that you've met, I've been watching through the ages, it's quite impressive." Elgon said with a grin.

"Sometimes I forget that you've been there, during every lifetime...you like nothing like you did as Mayor Bo." Link said with a laugh.

"I'm just glad that I get to be the Light Sage again...while also having this younger more in shape body the Goddesses rewarded me with."

Link and Elgon went quiet as Erris ran up next to them, breathing heavily. "We can't go back to Hyrule, not just yet."

"And why's that?" Link countered.

"We have to go to the desert...there's a hidden temple called "The Crypt of the Gods", we must go there." the Prince answered.

"Wait...did you say Crypt of the Gods?" Elgon asked.

"Yes, why does it matter to you?" Erris asked.

"Well, back in my time as the Goddesses' Hero, I conquered and closed that temple immediately after it was corrupted by the Demon Malladus." Elgon answered.

"Malladus?" Erris and Link asked in unison.

"Yeah...to make a long story short, the Fierce Deity built the Crypt as a place to safely store powerful magical items, but of course that drew the wrong being's attention...but we defeated Malladus, sealed him inside a large black monolith and tossed it into the ocean." Elgon explained.

"AS intriguing as that is, I doubt this Malladus has anything to do with it. When I considered myself Ganondorf's ally, I overheard him mentioning to his sister that he placed something powerful in that temple...something he didn't want you getting a hold of." Erris said.

"This Crypt can come later, for now we have to get back to Hyrule, for all we know Ganon could already be staging an assault." Link replied.

"What if whatever's in there has the power to let you end this right now? Would you not deem that worthy of our attention?" Erris exclaimed.

"The Hyrulean desert is too far away, the route we're taking will lead us straight into the Ordon Province, and from there the Castle will only be a couple hours away." Link said, turning forward again.

Erris looked away whilst shaking his head, falling back to rejoin Thrakon, Ginthorne, Mikau, Met, Aren, and Volga, the latter still recovering.

"Any word on how long those things are going to follow us?" Thrakon asked, indicating the Four Giants walking alongside the army.

"Until we safely make it back to Hyrule, but they can go no further." Erris said.

"I for one, am looking forward to another trip to Hyrule...even if it is to fight a war." Mayor Met said.

"Why don't you just stay in Clock Town this time?" Ginthorne growled.

"You!" Mayor Met said, extending an index finger at the Admiral. "During the Age in which the moon was falling from the sky, Mayor Dotour never once gave the order to evacuate, never once acknowledged anything about the issue at hand...and I will be damned if I go down in history with him as Termina's second cowardly, do-nothing leader!" he yelled, soldiers around them slowing down to watch the spectacle.

To everyone's surprise, Ginthorne let out a hearty laugh before continuing forward. "Suit yourself, Thaddean." he called back.

**oOo**

Erris circled around back, walking up next to Volga. "How are you feeling?"

"As if I've just awakened from a long nightmare." he stated.

"You should rest, stay in Clock Town while we continue on, you'll be safe here in Termina." Erris replied.

"I refuse to leave you again, your father appointed me as your guardian and I shall carry out that duty until the day of my death...besides, if I do not aid you in the fight against Ganon, who's to say how long Termina will remain safe." Volga argued.

"Very well, but don't try anything too strenuous." Erris responded.

Volga removed his helm, turning it towards him and looking into the eyes molded into it. "When I face Ganondorf...I will look into his eyes with my own has I burn him from the inside out." The Dragon Knight said as he flexed his arms, crushing the headpiece.

"It's good to have you back." Erris said with a grin.

**oOo**

Zelda stepped out of the portal, Lemuria exiting close behind.

"Princess...you've changed." Lemuria said.

Zelda turned, her long dress having disappeared and been replaced by her Sheik attire. "I needed something more suited to adventuring and fighting than a dress, but lighter than armor." Zelda answered.

"Shouldn't I be the one wearing something like that?" Lemuria asked.

"If you'd like a I can make one for you." Zelda replied, the two sharing a short laugh before Zelda jutted out her arm. "We're here." she said quietly.

"I thought we were going to have a walk ahead of us." Lemuria responded.

"So did I." Zelda said, a foreboding tone to her voice.

"I sensed your coming...so I brought you to me." a raspy voice proclaimed.

"Princess! The trees!" Lemuria shouted.

All around the two, trees turned, mangled ghostly faces adoring their trunks.

"There's no where in this forest you can run to...Hylia." the voice said.

"Princess, we should leave." Lemuria said urgently.

"No, not yet." Zelda said as she started forward. "You're Baga, are you not?"

"I have not been called that in centuries...my servants always address me with respect...something an arrogant Goddess like you wouldn't understand." Baga growled.

"I've come here because you're in danger, I want to help you!" Zelda called out.

"Help? HELP?!" Baga roared.

Zelda stumbled back as Lemuria drew her blade.

The ground in front of them shattering as roots tore through it, a large grinding sound filling the air as the shadows before them were split by a massive tree, pulling itself from the brush using it's roots in place of legs.

Zelda felt her heart speed up as she looked upon it, all the while sensing Lemuria doing her best not to back away. It's eyes were hollow other than a dim yellow glow from deep inside, a branch stuck out from below them, forming a long, knotted, crooked nose like appendage.

"You refused me your help those thousands of years in the past, so why would you offer it now?" Baga asked, it's mouth being like a black pit lined with jagged rocks.

"Ganondorf plans to use you, he wants to bring the Goddesses to the mortal world through the ancient ritual you were a part of...I can protect you from him." Zelda pressed.

"Princess, we really should leave." Lemuria said apprehensively as Deku scrubs, Wolfos, and Stalfos wrapped in roots and other plantlife stepped out of the treeline.

"You refer to Demise's mortal form...long ago I thought of him as an enemy...but the day that my forest burned and you! You and the other Goddesses and Gods refused to restore my home...I learned who the true enemy is." Baga growled.

"What...what do you mean?" Zelda asked.

"Demise has already been here...to share his power with me so I am not harmed by the ritual. He promised the restoration of my forest as well as dominion over those of my sister and brother...and I accepted instantly." Baga said, laughing loudly.

"No...you must reconsider...Ganondorf seeks only to use you...he will not hold his word!" Zelda called out desperately.

"It's too late to offer your help little Goddess, give your sisters my regards." he said, roots extending towards her. "KILL THEM BOTH!" he roared.

Zelda stood motionless as Baga's roots shot towards her.

"Princess!" Lemuria exclaimed, leaping forward and severing Baga's roots, eliciting a scream of agony from the tree spirit.

"Right!" Zelda called out, erecting a shield around the pair.

"What do we do? We're outnumbered." Lemuria said.

Deku nuts burst against the shield as Stalfos and Wolfos beat and slashed at it, Zelda struggling to hold it up.

"I have an idea, but you have to act fast." Zelda said, nodding at the Shiekah.

"I'm sure we've practiced this before." Lemuria stated.

"We have." Zelda said with a slight grin.

In a bright flash of light, Zelda dropped the barrier, levitating up as Lemuria performed a spin attack, eliminating the creatures in the immediate vicinity.

"Call them off!" Zelda demanded.

"No." Baga growled.

"Fine then, you've forced my hand!" Zelda yelled. The Princess raised her arms, a bolt of lightning descending from the heavens and striking her left arm, Zelda channeling it into her right and straight into the Baga tree.

"Grah!" he cried out in pain, a seared smoldering burn being left on his hide. "You will pay for that!" Baga cried out.

Zelda raised an arm as a barrage of leaves shot at her, finding to her displeasure that their sides were razor sharp, easily cutting through her outfit and into her skin. She quickly summoned a telekinetic shockwave, blowing the leaves away before extending both hands, bolts of light energy shooting from them and striking the Baga Tree. The Forest Deity answered by launching bolts of energy from it's branches, Zelda dodging them all before being struck in the chest, falling to the ground.

"Zelda!" Lemuria called out, cutting down a Wolfos, bisecting a Stalfos and deflecting Deku Nut projectiles back at their owners. Temporarily freed, Lemuria raced forward, only to soon be surrounded again, the Sheikah girl performed a spin attack, clearing away her attackers once more, but it wasn't enough as she was hit in the back by Stalfos' club, a barrage of Deku Nuts striking her and nearly knocking her unconscious as she fell to the ground.

Zelda staggered to her feet, looking up at the tree. "I'm not done yet." she whispered as she raised her arm, a large ball of energy forming over it.

The Baga tree raised a root to intercept it, Zelda releasing the projectile in response, the ball easily ripping through the tendril and striking Baga dead center, bark, leaves, and sap scattering in every direction as it exploded against him, the tree letting out a piercing cry.

Zelda charged another attack as the smoke cleared, a large burning crater left in Baga's side.

"You will die for this!" he roared.

Zelda raised her hands only for her magic to spark slightly, nothing coming forth. She knew the fight with Tonbridge and his followers had drained her...but not to this extent. Zelda's attention was drawn away however, as a root wrapped around her legs, swinging her up into the air as another bound her arms.

"I'm going to draw the divine essence from your body and take your beloved Triforce...your power will be mine." Baga hissed.

Lemuria got to her feet, taking up her sword again before slashing two Wolfos in half, sweeping a group of Scrubs away, and hacking a Stalfos to pieces, only to be hit by more Deku nuts, this time falling one knee only to be restrained by Stalfos. "No!" she cried out, struggling against their skeletal hands, a shiver traversing her spine as a Wolfos set it's teeth upon her neck, biting down slightly.

"Make her watch as I kill the Goddess...you can eat her once I'm done." Baga called out.

Zelda and Lemuria locked eyes, both being out of ideas. "Lemura, I'm so sorry...Link...please forgive me...Impa...please forgive me." she thought as she felt her remaining energy being sapped away.

"NO!" Lemuria screamed as she saw Zelda's eyes glaze over, her skin going pale. The Sheikah fought against her captors, bracing herself for a bite from the Wolfos, blood spraying onto her face as it bit down...

The realization hit her that it wasn't her blood, suddenly both Stalfos' torsos fell next to her, she turned to find her mother, Impa cutting them down while Oren drove a blade through the Wolfos' head...the source of the blood.

"What were you thinking? Coming here alone?!" Impa cried out.

Zelda suddenly felt herself fall, an orange beam of energy shooting passed her as she descended, vaguely hearing a pained scream from the Baga tree as she fell. The Princess braced herself only to be met by a soft bed of leafy plants.

"I've got her!" Saria yelled.

Two Guards ran to the Princess, picking her up and carrying her back as Baga dragged himself forward.

"My brother's slave comes to face me." he growled.

"I am no slave, The Great Deku Tree and I share our power, something I'd beware of if I were you." Saria threatened.

"Should I hit him again?" Naora asked as she joined the Kokiri girl.

"Whenever you're ready." Saria answered.

Baga sent a barrage of leaves flying at them, more of his roots erupting from the ground.

Saria raised her arms, a green aura surging around her as she pushed back the roots and stopped the leave's advance, causing them to slowly drift to the ground.

"I am the Forest Sage, I command all plantlife, and with the Deku Tree's power, that even includes you!" Saria yelled, using her powers to hold the Baga Tree in place.

Naora raised her arms, shooting twin beams of Spirit energy that tore through the Baga Tree's hide.

Lemuria slashed through woflos, her mother and father cutting down the remaining horde of scrubs while Captain Viscen smashed a Stalfos' skull with the blunt side of his spear, stabbing an approaching Wolfos with the tip.

"Men, with me!" Viscen yelled, a group of Hylian Guards falling in with him. "Charge!" he yelled, the group raising their shields and spears, easily cutting through the cornered beasts.

"Princess!" Impa cried out as the two Guards that had pulled her from harms way set her down.

"She's still alive." Viscen said, feeling for her pulse.

Lemuria made her way over, looking back as her father dispatched two remaining Stalfos. She slowed down as he made his way up to her, tightly grabbing her by the shoulder. "You and I are going to talk about this when we get back." he said sternly.

A short distance away Saria and Naora battled the Baga Tree, Saria turning it's own arboreal form against it whilst the Gerudo woman tore into it with spirit energy.

"Enough!" Baga yelled, a shockwave tearing through the ground. "You all have faired better than expected...but killing my minions and harming my outer shell will not save you." he growled.

"We need to move back." Saria exclaimed.

Naora backed away as the Baga Tree's branches curled upward, a massive sphere of energy forming between them.

"We have to go now!" Oren called out, indicating a portal near the tree line.

"Hurry, I can't hold it much longer!" a voice called from the other side.

"Audrik!" Lemuria called excitedly, Oren's expression souring slightly.

"Not yet, we can't allow the Baga Tree to remain free." Impa said.

"Well how do you suggest we imprison him, then?" Viscen asked pointedly.

"Are you ready?" Impa asked, looking down at the young Zora girl.

"I need Naora." Kyra answered.

"Hurry!" Impa called, Saria and Naora sprinting over to the group.

"I'm here!" Naora said, reaching for Kyra.

The Zora girl grabbed Naora's hand tightly, the Gerudo woman channeling her spirit energy into the Zora Princess, the girl quickly raising the Scepter and pointing it forward.

The group looked on in awe as Kyra cried out, geysers erupting from the ground, tearing through the underbrush and forming a massive wave that broke down the trees before it.

"We need to go before it gets to us!" Impa yelled.

Kyra pulled her arm back, turning with the rest of the group only to find the portal rapidly shrinking, Audrik being visible on the other side trying his best to hold it open.

"We'll never make it." a Guard called out.

Impa turned to find the wave bearing down on them, the Baga Tree releasing a scream of rage as it engulfed him, extinguishing his energy blast.

The group readied themselves as it fell towards them. "Protect the Princess!" Impa called out.

Saria and Naora combined their energy to form a shield around Zelda's weakened form, closing their eyes and bracing themselves for the impact when as suddenly as it had come, the wave stopped, freezing over rapidly, the Baga Tree now encased in a prison of ice.

"You're welcome, by the way." a familiar voice called, Sir Trystane walked up behind the group, Cia standing behind him, lending her power to keeping the portal open.

**oOo**

**_That wraps up chapter 39! Six more chapters to go before part three is concluded!_**

**_Gerudospirit: Thank you so much for your words of encouragement! You truly flatter me! I'm so happy you respect my writing abilities this much as well as I'm glad you can feel the emotion behind scenes, I always thought I had difficulty portraying it, but to hear that it's conveyed so well really makes the time I put into writing this worth it! Also, thank you for compliments on my OC's, I know in fanfiction OC's can sometimes all feel like the same person, so I'm glad you like them! Thank you so much for your kind words and the review!_**

**_James Birdsong: Mr. Birdsong you truly flatter me, the fact you'd call my work great means the world to me! Thank you for reviewing!_**

**_I'd like to apologize to the readers of my other two fics for shelving them while I work on this one, I truly enjoy writing and care for all of my stories, but as my first and most popular story, and the one that is nearest to an ending, I want to work through it so you all have answers to any questions former chapters posed!_**

**_Thank you all for reading and a special thank you to those who decided to favorite and follow me and my writings! _**

**_Don't forget to tell me what you thought! I accept all comments and criticism and hearing from you really makes this as fun as it is to write!_**

**_I hope you enjoyed the read!_**

**_-Prometheus17_**


	40. The Siege

Loud clangs of clashing metal, explosions and crashes from magical attacks, and bolts of electricity and energy were all that could be seen and heard, the normally dark quiet nights her people use to enjoy being shattered, the village turned into a battlefield between her people and the more technologically advanced, but magically inferior people that bowed down to a coward of a King. Her people had an agreement with him, they would stay in their villages, far away from his Kingdom and in return he would not try to seize their lands...but he went back on his word. The King, like many others in his Kingdom, became wary of her people's power, as not even the greatest of the Kingdom's sorcerer's even came close to rivaling the strength of a novice magic user of her race.

"Reyna! Reyna!" a voice called out.

"I'm here!" she responded, finding her brother approaching.

"We're going to head south, the Kingdom of the Lokomo doesn't extend that far." he answered.

"But...what of his father?" Reyna asked, looking down at the infant in her arms.

"Reyna...I'm sorry." her brother said.

"It's...we must go." she replied, fighting back tears.

The two began forward, making their way close to rock face, hoping not to be seen in the shadows.

"Have you named him yet?" he brother asked.

"We didn't have the chance...before they attacked." she answered.

"Well, while we make our way out the village, try to think of one." he replied with a small smile, attempting to keep his sister's mind away from what was happening.

"There!" a voice called out, a group of heavily armored Lokomo soldiers beginning to give chase.

Reyna raised her left arm, using the other to hold her child, her brother raising both of his, blasts of energy quickly dispatching their attackers, but from where they came, more followed.

"Damn! Damn the King! He...he sent his entire army...there's too many!" her brother yelled.

"Do you have enough energy to teleport away?" Reyna asked.

"We wouldn't get far, the Lokomo sorcerers set up an energy field preventing trans-location spells, it's strong enough to hinder even us." he replied calmly, stepping in front of her, spreading his arms. "Go, don't look back." he said.

"No...no! You can't! We can get away! All of us! Please!" she called out frantically, tears running down her cheeks.

"Go! For your child, for your husband. Teach him of our people...and what happened to us." he said solemnly.

Reyna nodded, closing her eyes tightly as turned away, running off into the night as her brother summoned all of his remaining energy, detonating it from inside of himself, killing all who gave chase.

The moon was low and the sun had started to crest the horizon when Reyna was sure she had made it far enough. She leaned against a rock face, a tear falling as she looked down at her child. They were the last of their people as far as she knew, the rest wiped out by others driven by fear and greed. She stroked her child's face with two fingers as he began to stir, opening his eyes, his orange irises meeting hers.

"I will raise you to be the strongest of warriors, the greatest of sorcerers, and to be the one who will avenge our people...you will carry on the legacy of the Kanthosians...I name you Kanthos in our people's honor."

**oOo**

Mathias looked around, never would he have expected to find himself in this position. Behind him and army of monsters and entranced foreign warriors followed, two lines of Black Knights in front of them, their footsteps thundering into the night air. He had been put in charge of laying siege to Castle Town's southern side, while also guarding the lake behind the Castle to make sure none escaped through there.

"Having second thoughts, Knight?" Shilara sneered at him.

"Don't you...you know...have your own legion to lead?" Mathias answered.

"I don't have to show them how to walk, do I?!" she shouted. "Now answer me! Any second thoughts? You going to be betray us?" she shot.

"Get back to leading your troops!" Kanthos yelled as he swooped in, landing heavily on the ground.

"You might be my brother's general, but you can't command me!" the Gerudo woman retorted.

"Maybe not, but your brother can, the order comes straight from Lord Ganondorf himself. Now, go make sure your soldiers don't get rowdy in your absence, I hear Dinolfos and Lizalfos have a taste for human flesh...and because the spell we used to capture the human soldier's minds forbids them to fight back against their "allies"...they'd be easy prey. I wonder what Lord Ganondorf would think of his sister allowing his soldiers to eat each other." he said calmly.

"Damn." Shilara said as she realized the truth in Kanthos' words. "This isn't over!" she said before teleporting away.

"Worry not, I know you follow us...for you have no where else to go." Kanthos said, shooting a glance at Mathias.

"So what's the plan?" the former Knight replied with a quick glare.

"It's already been in action for weeks, the Hylians just haven't realized it, we planted the seeds of rebellion against the royal family in the city using House Gavan...who's patriarch was killed by the former Labrynnian Prince. It wasn't hard to get them on our side after he joined the Hero's band of jesters and was pardoned on all charges." he said, beginning to laugh.

"What about this is funny to you? We're marching off to take over the most powerful of the five lands." Mathias answered.

"It's just the fact that using House Gavan, we were able to sway their Minister of Sorcery into rebelling and attacking the Princess and Hero. He believed that with them gone, House Gavan would ascend to the throne...which they thought, and probably still think will happen after we take Hyrule." Kanthos replied.

"Kain Tonbridge...attacked the Princess?" Mathias asked in awe.

"Don't be so surprised, any man will turn against his leaders if offered a sufficient reward, that is one of the things I love about this land, so many righteous but corruptible individuals...and you my friend, are no different. All we had to do was offer you freedom and your life and you turned against your Kingdom in an instant." Kanthos answered.

"Careful, or I might give you a scar to compliment the one the Hero gave you." Mathias threatened, partially drawing his blade.

"Don't be ridiculous, I know you won't do it and even if you tried I can stop you before your blade even leaves it's sheathe." Kanthos said, a threatening tone in his voice.

"Fine." Mathias answered. "Why are we walking anyway? Can't "Lord Ganondorf" just teleport us all there?".

"That's another thing." Kanthos said with a smile. "Before his death at the hands of the Princess, the Minister unwittingly aided us in creating a subterranean network of tunnels in Hyrule field, having soldiers from house Gavan scrawl sigils into the ceiling of each tunnel to create a dead zone that would allow no teleportation...so the Princess and her brother couldn't escape him. Afterwards it was easy work for Lord Ganondorf to strengthen the existing dead zone so _no one _can escape." Kanthos said with a laugh.

"That's...ingenious." Mathias answered, fighting to the urge to call it "evil" instead.

"Do yourself a favor and be a loyal soldier...you see, you and I are alike, we fight against a corrupt Kingdom that has no regard for it's own people, we want to bring them to justice. I would hate to lose you because you just couldn't keep your allegiances straight." Kanthos warned before taking to the air again, watching over the marching legions.

"Well, that was a thinly veiled warning." Mathias muttered. The former Hylian Knight looked down at his set of armor, before returning to Hyrule from Kanthos' native land, Ganon had crafted all of his generals, including he and Oreck, new suits of armor made up of dark grey plating that was studded with golden spikes, and on the chest, an inverted crimson depiction of the Triforce. Mathias looked up, tightening his grip on his blade as he marched on, the thunder of thousands of feet behind him. All of his life he'd been but a servant to the royal family, but now he was to be their conqueror.

**oOo**

Zelda held her head in her hands as Captain Viscen, Impa, Oren, Lemuria, and Audrik bickered, Naora, Kyra, Saria, Cia and Trystane standing by awkwardly.

"You had no right to let her do this!" Impa called.

"You would've gone if she asked." Lemuria responded.

"Your mother is her guardian, you are not!" Oren said.

"Reckless child, could have lost some men to that monster because of you." Viscen accused.

"What did you just say to my daughter?" Impa said.

"I said..." Viscen began.

"You will say nothing." Oren warned.

"You all should be quiet, we gained some knowledge about the evil forest spirit from this, did we not?" Audrik asked.

"That's not the point!" Oren called.

"Are they always like this?" Naora asked quietly.

"Essentially." Saria answered.

"Brace yourselves." Cia warned, everyone looking to her confusedly as Zelda stood, pounding both fists upon her desk.

"Enough!" the Princess shouted, the orbs of light in the room flickering. "What Lemuria did was under my orders and she was in no position to disobey me. Besides, my brother is correct, I needed to know who the Baga Tree supported, and now I do." Zelda said, Audrik giving a triumphant grin.

The room fell silent as all looked upon Zelda, the Princess having taken to her feet. "Cia, Sir Trystane, what news do you bring of the fight for Gamelon?" she asked, the entire room turning to the Knight and the Sorceress.

The two exchanged apprehensive glances before Trystane stepped forward.

"Your Highness, I regret to inform you that...the joint naval force suffered a decisive loss to the enemy forces...they brought some type of creature...it tore through us like parchment." he said, gritting his teeth.

"It was a Gyorg, a beast thought by most to be only a thing of myth, but they are in fact real." Cia answered. "They were prevalent around the Great Bay in what is now Termina hundreds of years ago when I was a young girl in Ikana."

"What of the battle on land?" Zelda asked, a pit forming in her stomach.

"We are unsure...our ship was destroyed and we were forced to escape before we could see the outcome." Trystane replied. "I apologize for running, I know I should have stayed, we just..." he began, Cia cutting him off.

"We believe Ganondorf was using the battle as a distraction, and was sending the majority of his forces here while the majority of yours were gone." Cia explained.

Zelda kept a calm exterior, but her insides felt as if they were twisting, Cia was more than likely right, she couldn't believe she'd been so foolish. "Viscen, how many men do we have in the city right now?" she asked.

"We have one-thousand-five-hundred at the moment, off and on duty, but if I have the time, I could pull some men from the outlying areas, I know for a fact that the Lanayru Province Guard numbers just above five-hundred." he answered.

"Go, now, find as many as you can willing to fight." Zelda said.

"At once." Viscen answered, taking a bow before leaving with the two guards that stood by the doors.

"Princess, you should leave while you can, we'll see to it you make it out safely." Impa said.

"No, I will not run this time! I will lead our forces into battle, I won't let Ganondorf think for one moment I'm afraid to face him! In our last lifetime, Link and I abandoned Castle Town while Ganon's forces overran it, I swore to myself on that day that I would never do so again, no matter how many lives I live." she said.

"What about them?" Oren asked, gesturing towards Naora, Saria, and Kyra. "They and my wife are Sages, but they can do nothing without their complete number...we are still missing the Sage of Fire, are we not?" he asked.

Zelda snapped her head towards Impa. "He knows you're a Sage?" she asked.

"I also know she's the original Impa, reborn throughout the ages." Oren added.

"I figured it was best if he knew, it may complicate things if he did not." Impa responded.

"Very well...you do have a point though, Oren. Naora, Princess Kyra, Saria, and even you Impa, will be evacuated from the city to the Death Mountain, from what I know they haven't been attacked and since Ganondorf's last invasion, the Gorons fortified themselves against such a thing." the Princess said.

"Not a chance!" Impa shouted. "You are my charge, my purpose, I've seen you as my own family for all of these centuries! I refuse to leave you! I cannot leave you!"

"It's for the best." Audrik said, breaking his silence. "We can't afford to lose you Sages, and without the Sage of Fire, you can't perform your imprisoning ritual on Ganon."

"I refuse to leave also, if my _betrothed_ is coming, I'd much like to pay him back from throwing me from a Castle wall." Naora said.

"I can't leave either...the Great Deku Tree is here, I must stay with him and my people." Saria added.

"My decision is final, you are all too valuable to lose. Besides, I plan to win this battle, you can be assured that the Deku Tree will be safe." Zelda promised the Kokiri girl.

"What of Elgon, you let him run around the five lands with the Hero fighting evil where it rears it's head." Impa asked.

"Those were smaller engagements in which his safety was all but assured, but next I see him, he will be sent to safety until the Sage of Fire is found." Zelda responded.

"Princess, I-" Impa began.

"You are dismissed, gather the rest of the Sheikah and head towards Death Mountain, I would not like to lose any of your people that remain as well I as I would like them to be there to assure your safety along with that of the other Sages." she explained.

Impa obeyed begrudgingly, taking Oren and Lemuria with her.

"I apologize I have not had the chance for a formal introduction, but I thank you for saving my attendant Lemuria and I." Zelda said, turning her attention to Naora and Kyra. "It's not everyday I have a Gerudo woman and a Zora Princess in my study."

"You know who I am?" Kyra asked.

"Of course, we met in Zora's domain when you were younger, I was there on a trip with my father." she said. "Worry not if you do not recall, you were quite young at the time."

"And you're not worried about my loyalties?" Naora asked.

"The fact you're here with us is all the assurance I need, besides, I sense no darkness in you." Zelda said with a small smile.

"If I may interject for just moment...you were Ganondorf's wife, were you not?" Audrik asked.

"I see where this is going." Naora said derisively. I know nothing of his plans, he never told any of us a thing until the day of." Naora replied.

"Oh...well...needless to say I was hoping for better." the Prince said, earning a glare from the Gerudo woman.

"How did you know where to find us, anyway?" Zelda asked.

"Impa and I brought Naora and Kyra to your study to meet with you, but when you were not here, I was able to pick up a trace of the spell you used. We followed as we realized we had not heard from you in a while, and it's a good thing we did." Saria answered.

"Indeed, I owe you my life once again." she said. "Now, you are all dismissed, Sages, take anything you may need and prepare to leave at once, Sir Trystane, Cia, use this time to prepare yourselves, if what you say is correct, a storm approaches quickly."

**oOo**

Cia walked briskly down the hall as Trystane followed doing his best to keep up.

"Cia, wait, we need to speak." he said.

"Of what, Sir Trystane?" she answered.

"What happened in the forest...after the Black Knight had..taken my life." he said.

"Yes, and what about it?" Cia asked agitatedly.

"I must know...why did you do it?" he asked.

"It was a spur of the moment action, you mustn't let yourself dwell on it." she said.

"But you didn't just save my life, you brought me back from the other side, an act like that must mean something." he pressed.

"Are trying to say that you believe me to be in love with you?" she asked.

"I well, understand if you're afraid to become close to someone again." The Knight added.

"Fine." Cia groaned. "In that moment I felt something for you, the way you fought alongside me, and the way you protected me from the Black Knight made me feel something I have't felt for someone in years...but now is not the time for this." she said, turning away.

"There's something else, I can tell." Trystane replied.

Cia grit her teeth, scowling as she turned. "You are correct, there is something else, I wanted to spare you the truth until I was sure, but you persistence has won out." she said. "In that moment, I lost control of the Gate of Souls, something I haven't done in years. I just wanted to bring you back...which I did, but not of my own intent, my emotions opened the portal, I did not." she explained.

"But what of it? I am back, am I not?" he asked.

"When I consciously open the Gate of Souls, I can control what comes through, but when I brought your spirit back, I fear something may have grabbed on when you reemerged into the living world." Cia replied.

"But if it had, wouldn't you know?" the Knight asked.

"Some spirits have a way of hiding in one's subconscious until they're strong enough to take control, it's nearly impossible to tell the difference between their host's essence and theirs in this state." Cia responded.

Trystane attempted to form a reply, but his mind froze as he heard a shouting from down the hall.

"What's this, now?" Cia asked.

Captain Viscen tore around the corner, Minister Hawkwood in tow.

"We're too late, they're here."

**oOo**

Oreck in his Goht form trudged up beside Shilara and Mathias, Ganondorf and Kanthos to the left of them.

"Wonderful night for bloodshed, is it not?" Shilara asked excitedly.

"I suppose." Mathias answered.

"That's what you came to my land for." Kanthos observed as he looked down at the diamond shaped silver object Ganon held.

"Indeed it is." Ganon responded.

"You said it was a key, right?" Oreck asked.

"Yes, it has...many functions." Ganondorf said with a smile, narrowing his black, crimson centered eyes.

"What does it unlock?" Kanthos asked.

"You will see soon enough." Ganondorf said with a grin. "But for now, we have a job to do. Ghirahim is most likely at the eastern gate by now."

Kanthos lifted his arm, shooting a bright red ball of energy into the air.

**oOo**

"What is it?" a guard asked.

"Looks like some sort of signal." the other answered before both had their throats slit from behind.

"Let the other's know the signal has been sent, tonight house Gavan takes the throne." their killer, one of their own, shouted to another guard.

**oOo**

Zelda tied her hair back tightly before slipping a Knight's helm over her head, fastening it.

"I'd say this is the first time these men have seen such a thing." Trystane said.

"A woman wearing armor?" Zelda asked.

"No, a ruler leading them into battle." he said with a grin.

"I've fought many wars." Cia said. "In Ikana men and women were of equal standing, we all fought for what was right." she added, adjusting her own helmet.

"Princess! Princess!" a guard yelled as he ran into the courtyard.

"I'm here!" Zelda shouted.

"My lady." the man said as he took a knee. "There are turncoats within our walls, bannermen of Rickard Gavan have turned against us." the man explained.

"Those scum." Trystane growled.

In the distance the towers that supplied the forcefield around the city with energy were toppled whilst some cannons and ballistas were turned, launching projectiles into the city.

"Thank you, soldier." Zelda said, waving her arm towards the Castle's gate. "Everyone, move out now!" she yelled, the force thundering after here as she exited the courtyard and made her way into the streets. Chaos had taken hold as the forcefield flickered above them, projectiles from outside exploding against it as it weakened, citizens running as some of Castle Town's own guards set buildings ablaze and struck down civilians. "Stop them!" Zelda called out.

The guards around her fanned out, the clanging of metal and screams of men meeting her ears as her forces set out against those of house Gavan.

"We need to regain control of the cannons and ballistas." Viscen said as he caught up.

"That will be taken care of...but what we need right now is to stop those who are outside from getting in, I will lead the offensive from the North gate, Viscen, you will take the east, and Trystane, you the west, best of luck." she said as Trystane and Viscen bowed and broke off, followed by a force of five hundred soldiers each.

"What of me?" Cia asked.

"You will fight by my side, we Sorceresses are stronger together." the Princess answered.

**oOo**

**_Hello everyone, this chapter has been in the works for a while, but has finally been finished up!_**

**_Decided I'd include a look into Kanthos' past and why it is he so eagerly serves Ganondorf. Aside from that, the battle has begun, Zelda, Cia, Trystane and Viscen are forced to defend their city from Ganondorf, whose plans are underway at long last._**

**_Now onto reviews._**

**_Gerudospirit: I'm glad you found Ganon's internal conflict between his pre and post remembrance sides. Only time will tell if Ganondorf is can find peace and redeem himself. Anyways, yes, back to Hyrule we are! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for the review!_**

**_Axcel: You do have a point, maybe era isn't the correct term. When I say Link and Zelda struggle to adapt to the period their living in, I'm mostly talking about societal and sociological changes in people rather than the advancement of technology. People act differently, speak differently, dress differently and even though technology hasn't changed very much the size of the cities and towns around them have. Maybe I haven't adequately described the new time they live in, but I feel it's not too much of a stretch to say that no matter what, there's always going to be something that's difficult to adapt to for everyone. Thank you for the review! I hope you're enjoying the read!_**

**_Alright everyone! Thank you for checking those favorite and follow boxes, it means a lot to me! Please don't forget to review! Hearing what you have to say always makes my day and helps me evolve as a writer! _**

**_Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

**_-Prometheus17 _**


	41. The Battle for Castle Town

"Open them." Viscen commanded.

"But sir..." a guard argued.

"By the Goddesses, if we don't open them, they will, and by that time it will be too late!" the Captain of the guard exclaimed.

The contingent ahead of nodded apprehensively, moving the sides of the doors and sliding back the massive lock.

Viscen raised his spear and shield as did the men behind him...what he wouldn't give for Admiral Ginthorne's presence...or even the Hero for that matter.

"Ready!" he shouted as the men behind them raised their weapons.

"Charge!" he shouted as the eastern gate was thrust open, the five-hundred men behind him dashing out into the field, the men who opened the gate emerging last and making sure it closed behind them the few that remained inside locking it once more.

Viscen immediately wanted to shield his ears as he exited Castle Town, the city being protected from most of the noise by the forcefield, but out here the shouts of men and roars of monsters greeted them.

"They aren't human..." one soldier stammered.

"There must be thousands!" another sceamed.

Viscen bared his teeth, clenching his spear. "Well, no time like the present!" he shouted. "Let's show them what the Castle Town Guard is made of!" he yelled.

The Captain dashed forward, all of his men in tow as the enemy force bore down on them. Soon enough, the two armies crashed into one another.

Viscen drove his spear through a Moblin, pulling it in time to block a slash from a white armored soldier with glowing red eyes. The man stabbed at him, Viscen spinning out of the way before lunging in and slicing the man's throat. A ball of flame flew passed him, knocking a few soldiers off their feet behind him, the soldiers to his side managing to take down the Dinolfos that sent it.

The Captain sprinted ahead, the Hylian soldiers around him managing to take down Moblins, Bulblins, and Lizalfos alike, but the other human soldiers and Dinolfos proved to be more of a challenge, taking down more than their share of the handful of men Viscen commanded.

"Keep going! Feel no fear!" Viscen yelled, knocking aside a Bulblin with his shield as he jabbed the blunt end of his spear into an advancing Holodrumite soldier, subsequently thrusting it's pointed end through the back of a Lizalfos. As he turned, a scaly tail knocked him from his feet, he attempted to get up, but was trampled as ally and enemy alike stepped over him, all clearing out of the way as an especially large Dinolfos dashed toward them, it's eyes on the Captain.

Viscen stood as it expelled a jet of flame from it's jaws. He quickly hit the ground, rolling to the side and sprinting forward, falling to his knees and sliding across the snow-frosted the ground as an armored claw swung over his head. The Captain readied his spear as the Dinolfos looked down at him, another ball of flame exiting it's mouth. Viscen faded out of the way, darting back in and putting his spear through the creature's eye, wrenching it free before the Dinolfos fell.

The enemy troops hesitated slightly as Viscen stood, spear at the ready, the morale of the other soldiers boosted by the display.

"You're quite good at this." a voice called out, Viscen turning to find a white clad, grey skinned, white-haired man walking towards him, a rapier clenched in his hand.

"Are you the one leading this mess?" Viscen growled.

"Only this part of it, but enough talk, you're being quite a bother." the strange individual answered.

The being lunged forward, launching a series of diagonal slashes at Viscen, the Captain blocking each with his shield, barely able to keep up. As soon as he relented, Viscen spun his spear, swinging the blunt end for the man's head, being blocked by his sword. The Captain spun around jabbing the point of his staff towards his adversary's chest, the man suddenly disappearing.

"What?!" Viscen asked. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain, crying out as a blade pierced his chest.

"You were spectacular for human, but you weren't enough. Remember my name for my Master has seen to it that I've returned...Ghirahim." the demon growled.

**oOo**

Trystane swiped his arm to the left, a ridge of ice freezing another portion of the advancing army solid, the Knight shattering them to pieces with a flex of his fingers, soldiers around him smashing enemies he'd frozen separately.

"We might actually win this because of you." one soldier said as he passed Trystane.

"Did you doubt it?" Trystane asked, raising his arms as the snow lifted from the ground, with a thrust, it was thrown at the enemy force like a blizzard.

"Go!" Trystane shouted, his men charging into the falling snow, cutting down their disoriented foes with ease.

Trystane's blade met the club of a Bulblin, freezing it instantly. The creature stepped back before Trystane ran in, slicing through it's chest.

Without warning a sudden gust cleared the snowstorm, Trystane and the soldiers around him holding their arms up as the wind died down, a tan-skinned man in dark grey armor touching down in the middle of what was the storm, his orange eyes meeting Trystane's.

"I was poised to call you an amateur, but it would seem your ice sorcery was a mite too effective." he said, glancing at the frozen remains of his soldiers.

Instead of answering, Trystane extended his arms, a blast of ice flying towards Kanthos, the foreign sorcerer easily canceling it out before it reached him. "Impossible." Trystane said.

Emboldened, the enemy forces charged. Trystane ran forward, bringing his blade up. Kanthos met him, the two clashing swords, Trystane made a slash horizontally to the left, Kanthos swiping it away before making a downwards vertical strike, Trystane fading back before lunging in with a stab, Kanthos catching his blade telekinetically.

"You have been causing too much trouble." Kanthos growled.

"Says the one attacking the city I call home!" Trystane shouted, the snow behind Kanthos forming a wall and slamming into his back, the sorcerer dropping his guard as Trystane dove in for a stab, his enemy barely blocking it in time.

Trystane gritted his teeth, grinding the top row into the bottom as he pushed his blade against that of his opponent. Kanthos withdrew quickly, Trystane leaping backwards, commanding the snow to separate below him, revealing a bare patch of grass upon which he regained his footing.

"I have to hand it to you, you are quite skilled, Lord Ganondorf only made mention of the Hero, but left out any word of other warriors I should be wary of." Kanthos said with a slight grin. "This is a pleasant surprise."

Trystane raised his arms, a torrent of snow lifting him into the air, allies and aggressors alike stopping their fight around him as he rose into the air. "You haven't even seen half of what I am capable of." the Sorcerer said, a dim blue glow coming to his eyes.

Kanthos nodded, his smirk turning into a scowl as he took to the air. "You're all flash and no substance." he called out as he extended his hand. A blast of red flame shot from it, tearing through the air towards the Knight.

Trystane shot forward, the torrent of ice forming a barrier around him, as Trystane's frozen torrent met Kanthos' flame, the two attacks seemingly negated one another, leaving only a thick cloud of steam. The Foreign sorcerer raised an arm as the mist met him, realizing too late the Knight had continued his trajectory, colliding with Kanthos, the two crashing to the ground.

Kanthos telekinetically threw Trystane onto the ground beside him staggering to his feet. From the side two Hylian guards and a Zora soldier rushed the man, Kanthos merely raising an arm and flicking it outward, a ring of energy tossing all three away. "You see the power I have? You do not seem to realize what it is you are challenging!" he growled.

"I believe I have a decent idea of what you are." Trystane called out.

Kanthos stepped back in confusion, the Knight's voice having called from behind, the enemy he had thrown off of himself lay on the ground...melting. Kanthos whirled around, Trystane's blade piercing his armor, cutting through the side of his chest, the sorcerer letting out a quick yelp of pain.

"Merely an ice puppet with a glamour spell, thought a sorcerer of your caliber would know that." Trystane said, removing his blade quickly.

"I thought you might try to play some trick, and I must admit, it was creative...but it wasn't enough." Kanthos said as he locked gazes with Trystane, the orange of his iris beginning to glow and spreading to the rest of his eyes as he removed his hand from his wound, seemingly forgetting the pain.

The Knight, raised his arms, throwing a blast of ice at the Foreign Sorcerer, Kanthos raising a shield to block to the torrent. Quickly, with his other arm, he brought forth a ball of energy in his hand, the small orb growing and flashing as he held it up. "You may actually be the first opponent that's been this much of a challenge for me." he growled. "Begone!" Kanthos roared as he extendied his left arm, the blast of energy easily ripping through the blast of ice.

Trystane's jaw dropped, a shocked gasp escaping him as Kanthos' blast easily overpowered his own, continuing on it's path and straight into him, tearing his armor apart, only leaving the layer of chainmail and cloth underneath as he was thrown to the ground, soldiers rushing to his side as Kanthos made his way away from his opponent, slaying other soldiers that dared attack him as he left, his confrontation with Trystane leaving him with his magic reserves near completely drained and an open wound on his side.

**oOo**

Impa looked down solemnly as she pushed her oar threw the water, Oren, Audrik, Iren, and Naora doing the same behind her.

"We should flee to Gamelon, I'm sure it's been liberated..." Princess Kayala said, looking down at the water.

"Our safest course of action is just to take this river to where it connects with the Zora's River, and from their we will travel to the Zora's Domain, they will help us." Impa replied.

"Besides, we have the Zora Princess, it would be wise to return her to her kingdom, so she can take her rightful place on the throne." Oren added.

"I can't believe you all." Naora said, raising her oar from the water. "I know Zelda is your ruler but please...are you actually going to run away in a time like this? I know Ganondorf, the Zora's Domain isn't safe either, and even if he doesn't plan to attack it just yet, it won't be long! Ever since he turned into the monster he is now, he's gotten bolder, he will attack the Zora's home, and he will do it soon." she said, a slightly threatening tone to her voice.

"We are Sages, we must remain safe." Impa said, mostly in an effort to convince herself.

"I agree with Naora, we can't leave, those are our people, their lives are ours to guard." Saria said as she stood up.

All eyes turned to Oren as he stood, the boat rocking slightly as the other Sheikah joined him. "I must agree with the viewpoints stated, we can't leave now." he said, the other Sheikah nodding in response.

"So we are all agreeing on defying the Princess' wishes?" Impa asked, all eyes suddenly turning to Audrik.

"Hm? What is it you look to me for?" he asked. "Oh...fine, tell her I ordered it and as Prince you could not turn me down."

Kyra used her abilities to quickly guide the boat to the riverbank, Kayala, Iren, Lemuria, and Audrik exiting.

"Keep them safe." Impa said, a serious tone to her voice.

"Yes, my lady." Iren said, looking over to Lemuria as she grit her teeth,

"Mother, Father, you know I am a capable warrior..I...I've almost mastered Shadow Immersion! I should be coming with you!" she argued.

"With your mother and I going back, someone has to take my place as the Prince's guardian, that is to be you." Oren explained.

"To be fair it _is _a pretty high honor." Audrik added, a glare from Lemuria silencing him.

"I...I'll do it, fine, but please...be safe." Lemuria said, worry saturating her voice.

"There's no need for concern, Ganon has laid siege to the city many times and failed just many, I know this for I was there." Impa said with a smile.

"We'll come back, I can promise this." Oren replied.

"I'll stick close to them..just in case Ganondorf gets close...you know, so I can chop his head off his shoulders myself." Naora added.

Lemuria gave the Sages and the rest of her people a smile before they pushed away from the bank, continuing down river, Kyra reversing the current to take them there swiftly.

"They'll be okay, I know this." Iren said, attempting to comfort Lemuria, earning a sidelong glance from Audrik.

**oOo**

Minister Hawkwood was in a frenzy, the Hero assured him this could not, WOULD not happen, but here it was, happening.

"You there! Get out into the street now!" he shouted at two guards.

"But, my lord, we were assigned to protect the Royal Wing." one responded.

"The Royal Wing is in no danger, do you hear that in the streets? There's a panic!" he retorted.

From beyond the courtyard and walls of the Castle screams and yells could be heard as well as the thunder of thousands running, the cannon fire audible in the distance, the muffled explosions of bombs hitting the forcefield that protected the city carrying through the halls.

Minister Hawkwood, Minister Hawkwood!" Edward yelled as he ran up, his face red as his chest heaved. "Thank the Goddesses I found you!" he exclaimed, the two guards eyeing him as they departed.

"Edward, good goddesses man, you look like you've run three laps around the Castle grounds." the Minister commented.

"Truthfully, I think I have, I've covered the entire Castle looking for you." he said, both men looking around quickly as the magically generated lights flickered as another, rather powerful boom thundered just above the Castle.

"The towers that feed the forcefield, they're being destroyed by our own soldiers." he breathed. "Word just reached me from the Princess, she wants me to take the other engineers to reassemble them, but...I need a small squadron to protect them." he said.

Minister Hawkwood looked down, a dark expression across his face. "Edward, I would do that for you in a heartbeat, you know that...but at this moment, we have no men to spare, all but fifteen of the Castle guards have been sent out to face the Evil One's forces and the rest are trying to maintain order inside the city."

"Wish me luck, then." Edward said, a slightly fearful, but confident expression adorning his features.

"Godesses speed." Minister Hawkwood said as Edward made his way back to the engineering offices.

**oOo**

**_Hyrule Castle-South wall_**

"Shields up!" Mathias called out, raising his own as flaming arrows and balls of fire and energy pelted them, explosions being heard on either side as the magical projectiles exploded, blowing men and beast in every direction, a severed bulblin arm landing at Mathias' feet.

"Ey! We're getting slaughtered out here!" a Holodrumite soldier called as he approached Mathias, raising his shield as projectiles assailed them once again.

"Can't do much about it, with them up there and us down here." Mathias responded.

"You used to be one of them! You should know a way through their defenses...unless you don't want us to get through." the man snarled as he leaned in close.

"Are you accusing me of being a traitor?" Mathias shot.

"What if I am?" the soldier asked.

Other beasts and human soldiers took notice as the man challenged Mathias.

The Knight simply smiled and yelled "Shields up!" as a another barrage of arrows came at them. With a quick motion, Mathias grabbed the soldiers arm, keeping him from raising his shield as he looked towards the incoming projectiles. "Don't ever look away from your commanding officer when he's speaking to you." Mathias said as the soldier glared at him, reaching for his sword only for an arrow to pierce straight through his head.

"Does anyone else take issue with me?" Mathias called out, all other soldiers looking away as he dropped the man's limp form.

"General Mathias, this way!" a white armored soldier called out, the Knight following him through his forces and to the edge of the river that flowed out of the Castle.

"It's a river, what about it?" Mathias asked, unamused.

"The current reversed, I saw it." the man answered.

Mathias looked downstream, straining his eyes, finally seeing a small boat floating towards them, the fact it was upside down becoming apparent as it came closer.

"Sir, should we examine it?" the man asked.

Mathias moved closer to the riverbank, crouching and looking down into the flowing water, almost falling backwards as a shape moved out from under the boat, two red eyes staring back at him. "Impa." he whispered to himself.

"My lord?" the soldier asked.

"It's...nothing." he said, continuing back as the soldier rejoined the ranks.

"Shields up!"

**oOo**

Zelda dove to the side as a Stalfos slashed at her, the Princess shattering it with a bolt of light before fading back from a Moblin's spear, diving back in and driving her rapier into it's chest.

Cia summoned a ball of energy, tossing it into a group of white clad warriors, scattering them with ease. A Bulblin sprinted at her, raising it's sword before she telekinetically stopped it, darting in close and stabbing her staff through it's neck.

"Cia!" Zelda called.

The Sorceress darted to the Princess' side, watching a large Black Knight bat other soldiers out of the way.

"As we planned?" Cia asked.

"Precisely." Zelda answered.

The two Sorceresses stood shoulder to shoulder, a field of energy rising around them to repel other enemies.

"Ready?" Zelda asked.

"As always." Cia answered.

The two extended their hands side by side, a combined blast of energy slamming into the Black Knight, disintegrating it completely.

The two nodded at each other as they broke off, Cia deflecting a sword blow from a Labrynnian soldier before sending him sprawling with a blast of electricity, Zelda running towards a group of Lizalfos, intentionally falling to her knees and sliding across the ground, the balls of flame they fired traveling over her head as she stood, deflecting three sword blows with one horizontal slash before performing a spin attack, dispatching the group with ease.

Zelda turned, her eyes opening wide as a Bulblin club swung down at her, the Bulblin suddenly falling as a sword impaled it from behind, the soldier quickly withdrawing his blade and nodding before running off to combat another enemy soldier.

Zelda nodded back as he ran off, raising her arm and swiping it horizontally, telekinetically tearing the ground apart underneath a group of enemy forces. The Princess ran to meet a Labrynnian soldier, blocking his stab before performing a diagonal downwards slash, spinning back to dodge another slash and leaping back in, stabbing him through the stomach.

Cia teleported behind Zelda, raising her staff and creating a portal underneath a large group of Holodrumite soldiers and Bulblins, all vanishing into it before it closed.

"Where'd you send them?" Zelda asked as she blocked a slash from a Stalfos.

"To your left." Cia answered, stabbing her staff through the chest of a Dinolfos.

Zelda dodged another leftwards slash, swiftly leaning in and decapitating the Stalfos and subsequently smashing it's head before looking to her left, the silhouettes of eleven men and beasts falling from a portal in the sky.

"Creative, right?" Cia asked as she raised a hand, a beam of energy shooting through the Dinfolfos.

"Indeed." Zelda answered, looking towards the dead creature.

"You two are causing quite a large amount of trouble." a taunting voice called out, the enemy forces backing away as Oreck, in his Goht form and Shilara approached.

"You." Cia growled.

"Hm, I almost certain I'd seen the last of you, I'd kill you myself if Oreck here wasn't about to do just that." Shilara said, patting the beast on the arm. "I'm afraid the Princess is my job." the Gerudo woman stated with a smirk.

"Is that so?" Zelda answered, her blue eyes meeting Shilara's gold. "I'm no easy opponent, I'd think your brother of all people would know that...and be more hesitant to send a little girl after me." the Princess said.

"Why...you!" Shilara growled. "I am not a little girl! And don't you dare mock my brother! He'll replace the Goddesses in the heavens and then you will beg for his mercy!" she screamed, losing her temper.

"I highly doubt that." Zelda replied calmly.

"Fine then." Shilara replied, her chest and shoulders rising and falling rapidly. "KILL THEM ALL!" she screamed, Ganon's forces surging around them, crashing into the lines of Hyrulean soldiers.

Cia darted to the side as Oreck charged her, firing lightning from his horns.

"Amateur!" she called, catching a bolt and redirecting it at him, Oreck momentarily falling to his knees before getting up and throwing a punch at the Sorceress, Cia evading it as she dove to the side, Oreck attempting to stomp her.

"Take this!" Oreck's distorted voice called out, a blast of energy exiting his mouth.

Cia threw herself to the side, even the force of the blast passing her knocking her to the ground, the stream of energy exploding against the Castle's magic barrier. The Sorceress stood, only for Oreck's hoof to crash into her, knocking her onto her back. She quickly rolled to the side as Oreck's fist smashed into the ground next to her.

"You can't run from me." Oreck growled.

Cia winced as she raised her staff, Oreck had definitely broken something. The Sorceress quickly generated a shield, Oreck's fists pounding against the barrier as she withdrew a vial from her breastplate, drinking down the small amount of red potion, gritting her teeth as the bones in her left arm snapped back into place and healed back together, the small amount of potion not being enough to alleviate the bruising, though.

"Fine, hide behind your magic for as long as you can." Oreck shouted. He dug his feet into the ground and balled his fists, bringing them to his side, a blue glow traveling up his body and into his mouth and horns, simultaneous blasts firing into Cia's shield.

The Sorceress channeled more energy through the staff, her shield beginning to fail as the stream of energy battered it. Cia leapt backwards, a violet glow filling her eyes as she dropped her shield, Oreck's blast baring down on her. "Gate of Souls!" she called out, a portal opening in front of her, Oreck's attack entering the portal before Cia closed it.

Oreck looked on in shock as his attack vanished, his target standing there, breathing heavily as a smile formed on her face. "What are you smirking about?!" he roared.

"This." Cia answered. With a wave of her staff, the Gate of Souls opened beside Oreck, his own energy blast exiting into him, plowing his monstrous form into the ground before exploding, a bright flash filling the night sky, the shockwave blowing away everything within a 30 meter radius, Cia protecting herself with a wall of energy.

As the smoke cleared, Oreck stood, his armor scuffed and broken as cracks had spread through his horns. "I'll...I'll kill you!" he called, setting his eyes on Cia.

"Which one of us?" Cia asked, smiling as she first separated into two, then three, and finally four of herself.

"What?" Oreck asked, stepping back.

Suddenly, all four Cia's leapt at him, one knocking a leg out from under him as another struck him with a ball of fire. Oreck turned towards the nearest one, narrowly missing as he pucnhed at her, crying out as a bolt of electricity struck him from behind. He whirled around to dispatch one of the Cias as another jumped onto his back. Oreck reached back to remove her, but was struck repeatedly by energy blasts to his chest by two others. The Cia on his back quickly pulled herself onto this shoulder, bringing her staff down on his horns, shattering both. Oreck screamed as two of the Cias retreated back, the one on his shoulder leaping to join them.

"I'm going to make you pay for that." Oreck roared.

"Forgetting something?" a voice from behind him asked.

A blade suddenly pierced Oreck's knee, the large being screaming in pain before falling to the ground.

Cia pulled her staff free, circling back around in front of Oreck as her other selves fell into step behind her, each beginning to a charge a ball of energy. "Surrender." Cia said aggressively.

"Go to hell." Oreck snarled.

"Listen, you can give up and save your life, or my other selves and I can burn you to ash, sound good?" Cia asked, quickly nodding to one of her selves, the other Cia raising a shield as other soldiers under Ganon's command attempted to aid Oreck.

Oreck let out of small groan before letting his head fall back, Cia watching as he removed the Goht mask, a bright white flash momentarily filling the air, a young man with shoulder length dark hair appearing, holding the Goht mask to his chest. "Fine." he growled.

"Thank you." Cia said, her other selves merging back into her, Cia extinguishing the energy balls they had charged. The Sorceress raised her staff pointing it at the young man.

"Wait, I thought you said you wouldn't kill me!" Oreck called out.

"I'm not going to...something else awaits you." she said.

Oreck's eyes widened in shock as a portal opened beneath him, screaming as he fell into it.

Cia flicked her staff forward, closing the portal. "Sorry boys, I've got to go check up on the Princess." Cia said with a bow, lowering the shield as she teleported away, the monsters that clawed at it letting out enraged howls.

**oOo**

Zelda lunged to the side, lunging forward and slashing at the woman, Shilara blocking the strike before letting loose a telekinetic shockwave, Zelda skidding back on her heels before Shilara leapt at her, Zelda knocking her blade away before delivering a kick to Shilara's ribs with an armored foot.

The Gerudo woman stepped back and growled, lunging back in and firing multiple energy blasts out of one hand, Zelda deflecting them all. Shilara rushed forward, performing a spin attack, Zelda levitating above it before dropping down, Shilara faded back as Zelda released a horizontal rightwards slash, the tip of her blade crossing the bridge of the Gerudo woman's nose.

Shilara let out a grunt of pain before gritting her teeth. "I'm going to rip out lungs with my bare hands!" she screeched, levitating into the air and flying at Zelda, the Princess catching her blade as she made it to her.

"You can't win." Zelda said.

"Watch me." Shilara hissed.

The Gerudo warrior dropped back down to the ground, launching a bolt of electricity from her left hand, Zelda catching it and deflecting the blast into a nearby group of enemy soldiers.

Shilara screamed as she descended upon the Zelda once more, the Princess easily deflecting her frenzied slashes. Zelda faded to the side as Shilara made for a downward slash, the Princess locking eyes with her as the Gerudo woman dove passed. Quickly, Zelda grabbed her opponent's forehead, delivering a jolt of electricity.

The Gerudo woman cried out before stumbling backwards, slowly regaining her footing. "You think that'll take me out?" she shouted. "Take this!" Shilara yelled, opening her mouth wide, a jet of flame erupting forth.

Zelda brought up her blade, channeling light energy into it as she pushed her way through the torrent of flame, slowly making it to the source of the blast.

Shilara pushed harder, her worry growing as the Princess powered through her attack. "This is impossible." Shilara thought, her eyes going wide as Zelda 's hand reached the stream, clamping over her mouth.

"That's enough from you." Zelda said, a golden aura rising around her.

Shilara attempted to speak through Princess' grip, going silent as Zelda pulled back a gauntleted fist, striking her directly in the forehead. The Gerudo woman fell to her knees, clutching at her head as her vision went blurry, barely being able to see the Princes raise her blade, tip pointed at her.

"I see you had no trouble with her." Cia called out as she arrived, quickly blasting a group of Bulblins away.

"Indeed, she was not as powerful as she made herself out to be." Zelda said.

"Well, don't let me interrupt you." Cia said, gesturing towards Shilara.

Zelda pulled her blade back, preparing to thrust it when an enormous crack filled the air, wind rushing around them as a bright orange flash obscured everything, the ensuing shockwave blowing away friend and foe alike, gusts of heat blowing through the battlefield as thunder and lighting boomed overhead, the snow in the area melting as Ganondorf set himself down, a contingent of Black Knights at his back.

**oOo**

**_And Ganondorf finally makes his entrance! I hope you enjoyed it!_**

**_Gerudospirit: I'm glad you enjoyed the opening with Kanthos, I put a lot of thought into it! I really based my Zelda on her Hyrule Warriors depiction in which she was out in the battlefield fighting alongside her people, it was truly inspiring! Thank you so much for your compliments, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! _**

**_James Birdsong: Thank you once again! I'm very grateful and happy you've been enjoying my story! Many thanks for the review!_**

**_Also, finally surpassed 25,000 reads! You are all awesome in the highest sense! Thank you for this honor!_**

**_Thank you to those of you who pressed those follow and favorite buttons!_**

**_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for reading!_**


	42. Light and Darkness

"Are you really so deserving of such an entrance?" Zelda shot, trying to ignore the chilling fear that grew inside of her.

"You! You bastard! You killed Lannis! You took everything from me! I won't let you get away this time!" Cia roared, a purple and black aura surging around her as she flew at Ganon, staff alight in energy.

With minimal effort Ganondorf merely caught the Sorceress by the neck as she came into arms reach. "Begone, pest." he said, tightening his grip before tossing Cia into the small Hylian force in front of him.

Zelda grit her teeth in shock, Ganondorf's power had grown massively, he no longer even resembled the Gerudo Sorcerer he was, his skin now being a dark grey, his hair black, corneas red with black sclera, all while two curved silver horns had grown from his forehead. Aside from all that though, was the aura that he radiated, the red energy flowing around him, the assembled Anteforce with the Triforce of Power situated in the middle glowing brightly from it's place on his chest.

"Nothing to say Princess? Fine then, let's just go straight into it, shall we?" he asked, a smirk forming on his twisted features. "All of you!" he called out, his voice carrying across the battlefield. "My forces have only begun their assault, we number in the hundreds of thousands while all of you are at the end of your resources, barely numbering enough to hold the line at your wall...surrender now, and I will spare you all." Ganondorf said, scowling as not a single soldier laid down a weapon.

"Fine then, I suppose a demonstration of my power is necessary." Ganon boomed.

"No!" Zelda called as Ganon disappeared, reappearing in midair.

The Gerudo man lifted an arm, smirking as Zelda took to the air to stop him. "Watch Princess, and accept your fate." he said. Raising one arm, Ganon splayed his fingers wide, a black ball of energy crackling with red bolts of electricity appeared in his hand.

Zelda came to a halt, charging a blast of light in her hands and sending it at Ganondorf, the Demon King merely deflecting it with his free hand, sending forth the blast with the other, the ball of energy impacting upon Castle Town's forcefield, shattering it immediately, each piece breaking into small light particles as they fell.

"No..." Zelda breathed, a tear falling from her eye, Castle Town's forces standing below her, utterly terrified.

**oOo**

**_Inside Castle Town_**

"He noticed me, I swear it." Impa said.

"But that doesn't make sense, why would he have let us through?" Ara replied.

"Guilty conscience." Trokon responded.

"No more time to talk, we have to make a break for it, to the northern gate." Oren interjected.

"Alright, this is it." Impa said, motioning toward the heavy iron door.

Since making it back to Castle Town, the group had swam out from under their overturned boat, Saria being able to open the forcefield just enough for them to slip through, soon finding themselves in the sewers below Castle Town.

"Finally, I was getting real sick of how wet it is down here." Naora said.

"I'm fine with it." Kyra said with a small smile.

"That's because you're a...never mind, let's just get out of here." Naora answered.

Oren and Naora made their way to the door, both using all of their strength to push it up and out, the sounds of chaos striking them instantly.

"For Din's sake! Is no one keeping the peace around here!?" Ara cried out.

"There's barely enough men to defend the perimeter." Trokon answered.

"We must move quickly!" Saria interrupted.

The group burst forth, looking on in shock as they were immediately set upon by Hylian soldiers.

"Ganondorf's men." Naora snarled.

"No, they're House Gavan's loyalists." Impa replied.

"We have no time for this." Oren said, outstretching his arms as the shadows on the ground suddenly twisted towards the them, crawling up their forms and blotting out their vision and hearing, Naora and the other Sheikah easily dispatching them.

"You took all the fun out of it." Naora remarked.

"We have not the time for 'fun'." Oren answered.

The group ran through the streets, the panicked populace paying them no mind as they tried fruitlessly to find a method of escape.

"Help! Help!" a call in the distance rang out.

"Well, it sounds like they are on the way to where we need to be." Trokon shrugged.

The group tore through the main street, doing their best to push through the masses that passed by.

"There!" Saria shouted.

Not far from them was a man standing at the base of a partially reassembled energy supply tower, others dressed like him standing in a circle around it, similarly dressed dead men at their feet.

"Those are members of Hyrule's engineering guild, let's go." Impa called out.

Saria and Kyra hung back, ducking into an alley as Trokon, Ara, Oren, Impa, and Naora charged the men, Trokon stabbing one through the chest, Naora deflecting a slash and beheading her opponent, Impa ducking a strike, kicking her opponent's leg out from under them and slashing across their stomach, Oren bringing his great sword down as his opponent raised his blade, Oren's easily shattering it and cutting through the man's head while Ara dodged to the side, spinning around her opponent, and stabbing him in the back of the neck. All eyes turned to the last man standing, the guard letting out a scream and beginning to flee before a tree root burst from the ground and whipped him in the face, knocking him out cold, Saria giving the group a wave from the alley.

"Oh! Oh thank the goddesses for all of you! ...Impa...Oren?!" the man said.

"Edward!" Impa exclaimed.

"What in the hell are you doing out here?" Oren asked.

"We had to." he said, motioning towards the other engineers behind him. "House Gavan has allied with Ganondorf...they were trying to destroy the towers and bring down the forcefield...we had to rebuild them...but they found us." he said, eyeing the bodies on the ground.

"We're sorry..about all of that...but we must know, how goes the battle outside?" Impa pressed.

"The only front we're able to hold is the Southern Wall, and that's only because it's half a kilometer high and surrounded by water." Edward informed them. "You're...not thinking of joining the fight, are you?" he asked.

"We have to." Impa said.

"It's our duty as Sheikah." Oren added, Trokon and Ara nodding behind him.

"And some of us just want revenge." Naora added.

"I wish you the best of luck." Edward said hesitantly.

"We must leave, but we won't let you go alone, Trokon, Ara, protect Edward and the other engineers, we must make sure these towers stand.

"Yes, my lady." both said as they went off with Edward, the man nodding at them as he left.

"What now?" Saria asked as she rejoined the group.

"We keep on going." Impa replied.

The group quickly made their way towards the North Gate, soon enough passing by the entrance to east Castle Town, the Deku Tree looming nearby. As they entered the doorway, they were greeted by an almost surreal scene, this part of Castle Town was empty, the water canals made for Zora residents abandoned, fountains in the distance still running perfectly.

"They're all trying to get to the Castle, aren't they?" Kyra asked.

"Or leave through the Southern Gate." Oren replied.

"This is good, it won't take you long then." Impa said.

"Thank you, for everything." Saria said. The Kokiri girl turned to Kyra, smiling to her "Come, we must go."

"Wait...but I want to stay with her." Kyra said, gripping Naora's pant leg.

"It's okay." Naora said as she knelt, laying a hand on Kyra's shoulder. "It will be safe for you in there, this whole time I wanted to make sure you were as safe as can be, and I knew the safest place right now is with the Forest God." she said. motioning towards the Great Deku Tree's form on the horizon.

"But...I...I don't want to..." Kyra argued.

"The battlefield is no place for a child." Naora said.

"The Great Deku Tree will protect you." Saria assured with a smile.

Kyra hesitantly joined Saria, looking back as the two walked away, a single tear trailing down her cheek.

"Damn, she's got me doing it too." Naora said, wiping a tear away.

"Don't worry, she'll be safe." Oren said.

"We can sympathize, it wasn't easy leaving our daughter behind." Impa added.

Naora let out a short laugh. "Who would have ever thought a Gerudo and a Zora would become so close."

"As odd as it may be, we have no time to think about it." Oren answered.

The three continued, making it to the Northern Gate not even ten minutes later, men at the top of the wall manning ballistas and cannons, small gaps in the shield opening momentarily to allow the projectile through.

"I'm sorry, no one's allowed to open this gate right now." A guard called as he approached them.

"Please, you must know who we are, I am Impa and this is Oren, we are Sheikah, we must be there for the Princess." Impa explained.

"And who's the Gerudo?" the guard asked suspiciously, pointing at Naora."

"Just another warrior who wants to join the battle." Oren answered.

"Well, no matter what happens, I cannot, and will not open this door, Princess' orders." the guard explained.

Impa took another step forward to reason with the man, pausing as a bright red flash filled the sky, followed by a deafening boom.

The men on the wall, the guards who manned the gate as well as Oren, Impa, and Naora looked on in horror as the forcefield shattered like glass, each piece disintegrating into the air around it.

"Come on!" Impa yelled, Oren and Naora bounding after her.

"Hey, wait!" the guard yelled, being startled out of his dumbstruck state.

"We're coming." Impa thought as the three of them climbed the wall, vaulting over it and into the field below.

**oOo**

Zelda suppressed the urge to scream, looking on as bombs and other projectiles flew over her head, crashing into the now vulnerable Castle Town.

"I won't let this go on any longer!" Zelda shouted, her Triforce glowing brightly as a golden aura surged around her, the blue and white of her eyes glowing the same.

"You have no choice." Ganon said.

"I'm sorry, I failed you, brother." Shilara said as she regained consciousness.

"You did well, rest now." Ganondorf replied, teleporting his sister away.

"I won't waste time like I did with her, I'll kill you instantly." Zelda growled.

"Ooh, how fierce." a high voice crowed."

Zelda felt a chill run down her spine as the distantly familiar voice met her ears. "Ghirahim." she breathed.

"Oh, she remembers me after all." the flamboyant sword spirit replied.

"But how?" Zelda gasped.

"I tricked that fool Erris into using his resources to locate the temple I was regrettably defeated in, my blade's shattered remains were still there...I was quite easily able to reforge the blade, and revive my most loyal follower."

"My lord, is it time? May I take my revenge? Kill the girl?" Ghirahim asked, bouncing with excitement.

"Yes, but we will do it together...just like old times." Ganondorf said with a smirk.

"Most wise decision, Master." Ghirahim said.

Zelda watched as the demon shape shifted back into the corrupted Elder Blade, Anteforce symbol on it's hilt.

"Shall we?" Ganon asked, brandishing Ghirahim's blade form.

Zelda cried out, her aura building and surging as it formed into two wings behind her and talons below her. "What you're seeing now is the closest I've been to my true form in ten-thousand years." Zelda's voice boomed, a second voice layered under own...that of Hylia. "I will crush you underfoot, like the insect you are, Demise." she called out.

Ganondorf took to the sky to meet her, a chaotic red flame-like aura expanding out from him. "You're nothing but a weak, arrogant, SMALL GODDESS!" he roared in response, the ground shaking as the storm overhead grew in ferocity.

Zelda gritted her teeth, the nightmares she'd been having, the black essence blocking the sun and attacking her...the words "Small Goddess"...it was a prophecy from the Goddesses...trying to warn her about this. Zelda silently cursed herself for not understanding before looking up towards Ganondorf. "You are the one that's small." she said quietly.

In a blinding flash, the two forces smashed into each other, the earth-shattering impact throwing everyone on the ground off of their feet, the trees and rocks below them being torn from their places and shattered.

Zelda pushed with all of her might, the gold energy of the Triforce and her divine form clashing violently with Ganon's dark energy. Zelda extended an arm, knocking Ganondorf back, the Demon King responding by charging forward, sending her spinning through the sky. The Princess charged a blast of energy, Ganon countering it with one of his own, the two opposing blasts exploding upon contact in the sky. Zelda drew her rapier, it's form elongated and further empowered by the light energy surrounding her. Ganon responded in kind, the Elder Blade growing in size, dark energy twisting around it. They charged at each other, blades meeting with a tremendous crash, Zelda blocked a diagonal strike, flying up to Ganondorf and delivering a stab, the Demon King effortlessly deflecting it. Zelda flew higher, dropping down and crashing her blade into Ganon's, he pushed back, Zelda fading to the left as he made a downwards slash towards her. Zelda dropped nearly to ground as Ganon shot a blast of energy from his sword, narrowly missing her.

"Take this!" Zelda yelled, teleporting into the sky before ramming Ganondorf, the Demon King smashing into the ground, leaving a jagged crater around him.

Zelda braced herself as Ganondorf shot towards her again, shooting a bolt of red lightning at her, the Princess blocking it with her sword. The Demon King teleported in front of her, delivering a punch to Zelda's chest, knocking her back. The Princess quickly recovered, flexing her ethereal wings before beating them in Ganon's direction, the waves of light energy battering the Demon King. Smoke rose from him as golden flames erupted across his body. Ganondorf cried out in rage, shooting a blast of dark energy at Zelda, the attack tearing through her light energy.

Zelda dodged to the side, the dark energy skimming her shoulder. The Princess grimaced in pain, bringing her rapier up and charging again, Ganondorf launched himself towards her, their blades clashing as they met. Zelda channeled more energy into herself, her aura growing as Ganondorf did the same. The two conflicting forces battled as the Goddess and the Demon King clashed, neither giving way.

"You have always been the same, but I have grown, become stronger than you could ever imagine!" Ganon bellowed.

"You will fall, just as you always have." Zelda answered.

"I have realized my destiny, I was never meant to be King, I was always to be a God!" Ganondorf roared.

Zelda cried out as his aura exploded outwards, sending her flying backwards, she felt herself crash through the Castle's north wall and into the ground, opening her eyes to find Ganon flying towards her, blade at the ready.

"Die!" he roared.

Zelda got back to her feet, clenching her teeth as she teleported behind Ganondorf. "You will be the one to die! she called out! With hundreds of swift motions, she slashed her light empowered rapier across the Demon King, Ganon screaming in pain. "Away with you!" Zelda shouted, shooting an orb of light into her adversary, the blast sending Ganondorf crashing into the ground before exploding in brilliant flash.

Zelda tensed as the sky lit up with a red flash, the clouds twisting and wind roaring as Ganon rose from where he had fallen.

"I have the power of the three Demon Gods, the Anteforce, and the Triforce of power...YOU CANNOT BEST ME!" he roared, flying at Zelda.

The Princess tensed, ready to block when she felt it, her ethereal form was too much...her body was weakening. "No...no, please, just little longer!" she thought.

Ganon raised his sword and brought it down upon Zelda's rapier. The Princess cried out as her body gave in, her aura collapsing around her, the rapier she carried shattering into thousands of fragments. "No..." she thought as she fell, tears streaming from her eyes as the blurry vision of Ganondorf chasing after her, blade at the ready, was all that she saw...when suddenly she was surrounded by a violet flash, somehow appearing on the ground, being cradled in the arms of her caretaker since birth.

"Impa...?" Zelda whispered.

"Yes, Zelda..it's me, Impa, please...stay with me, don't give in." Impa said, fighting back tears.

"I...I'm so exhausted..." Zelda said, her eyes closing.

"No! Princess, open your eyes, please!" Impa cried out.

"Thank you." Oren said, looking over to Cia.

"No thanks are in order, getting the Princess safely to us was a worthy use of the Gate of Souls," Cia answered.

"Get down here and face me!" Naora yelled, dashing out to the middle of the war torn field as Impa, Oren, Cia, and the rest of the Hyrulean forces watched in astonishment.

"Naora, how unexpected, I'd thought for sure you had expired." Ganon said as he lowered himself to the ground.

"I don't know what happened to my husband...but you are not him!" Naora said, drawing her scimitar and pointing it at him.

Ganondorf threw his head back, emitting a harsh laugh. "Oh Naora, how I missed your sense of humor, of course I am still the man you knew, I just realized how foolish I had been...and discovered my true purpose as the new God of this realm, having you, a mere mortal with no magical ability at my side was glaring weakness...an infection I had to cut out, if you will."

"So that's what I am to you now? An infection?" she growled.

"It's nothing you should be concerned about, you were a hinderance that kept me from ascending to my true potential. You should have just gone back to the Gerudo settlement in the desert and lived out the rest of your days there, instead of coming to commit foolish antics such as this." Ganon answered.

"You're wrong about me." Naora replied, voice shaking.

"How so?" Ganon asked with a smirk.

"I am not an "infection" or a "hinderance", I am your former wife, I was the light that guided you...you told me this before you twisted yourself into this hideous creature in front of me...and I am not without magic! I am a Sage!" Naora shouted. The Gerudo woman brought up her left arm, spirit energy forming in her palm, "I'm done being dominated by you!" Naora yelled, her voice echoing across the field.

Ganon opened his eyes in shock, he attempted to raise his arms to block the attack, but they didn't budge, he looked up to see his younger, green skinned self standing behind Naora, glaring at him. "No..." he muttered.

"I'm sending you to hell where you belong!" Naora cried, the blast of spirit energy tearing away from her, ripping across the ground and crashing into Ganondorf, bursting in a bright orange explosion.

Naora fell to her knees, her chest heaving as she sheathed her scimitar. "How's that for someone with 'no magical ability'?" she snarled.

"It was impressive, I'll say that." Ganon said as he emerged from the dust cloud.

"Bastard..." Naora said as she rose to her feet, unsheathing her blade.

"That was all of your spirit energy, was it not?" Ganon asked. "Never mind...it doesn't matter. I must commend you, I was taken off guard, you even managed to incur some damage unto me, but it still wasn't nearly enough."

"Why won't you just die?!" Naora screamed, frantically slashing at her former betrothed, her blade simply bouncing off harmlessly upon each strike.

"I've tired of this little game you've played, I would spare you, but seeing as you're a Sage, I cannot allow that." Ganon said.

A single tear fell from Naora's eye as she locked her gaze with Ganondorf. "I hate you..." she said, trailing off.

"As you should." Ganon replied. He raised a finger, placing it on the bottom of her chin, "When you see them, tell the Goddesses they're reckoning is soon to come." With a flick of his finger Naora's head jerked back, a loud crack emitting from her neck before she fell to the ground, lifeless.

"No!" Impa screamed, still cradling Zelda.

"Make no mistake! I am coming for you next!" Ganon shouted.

Impa stood, leaving Zelda's semi-conscious form in the care of the soldiers behind her, quickly drawing her blade as Oren and Cia joined her, all three taking a defensive stance.

Ganondorf answered with a booming, near maniacal laugh as he regarded his newfound opposition. "And what is this supposed to be?" he hissed with a smirk. "The three of you are all that would stand up to me? Look around you! Your forces cower while mine only stand back because I wish it...if I were to allow them to attack once more, you would all last another five minutes at most, you must know this."

"Send your army or come yourself, the Goddesses will not allow you your victory." Impa answered.

"You say this as if I haven't already won." Ganon answered with a grin.

Impa eyed Naora's body, gritting her teeth as a bitter rage welled up inside of her. No matter how many times Ganondorf was defeated he rose again, just as determined as ever, but every time he lost, being sealed away into a different realm or killed outright...only this time he had closer than ever, already having taken the life of a Sage.

Ganon took a step forward, that single action sending a shockwave through the ground as a red glow invaded his eyes, the same aura forming around him. "This all ends here." he said, raising an arm as the remaining Hyrulean forces, Hylian and Zora alike readied themselves, all sending unsure glances to each other as Ganon lowered his arm, turning his gaze skyward as Kanthos flew into the sky above them, swiftly making a landing two meters from the Demon King.

"For your sake, I hope you've breached the gate, taken the city and have only come to congratulate me on my victory." Ganon growled.

"I fear that is not the case, my lord." Kanthos answered apprehensively. "The Ice Sorcerer that guarded the gate I laid siege to...he's changed, I defeated him at first, but he suddenly grew in power, I don't know how." Kanthos explained.

All eyes looked upwards as Sir Trystane himself descended, landing in the space between Impa and Ganon. Impa looked closely, she had met Trystane on many occasions, easily being able to tell that there was something alarmingly different about him.

"No..." Cia whispered, Oren sending her a quizzical glance.

"What do you mean?" the Sheikah man asked.

"It...it's just, when we used the Gate of Souls to return to Hyrule from Gamelon, we were beset by Ganon's minions, we were able to defeat most of them, but Trystane perished." she explained, Oren and Impa shooting surprised gazes.

"I used the Gate of Souls to return his spirit to his body after I had healed it...I feared something else may have escaped into his body as well." Cia added.

Ganondorf regarded Trystane curiously, the man before him seemed normal, but he sensed something strange, as if thousands of people were somehow standing in the same spot.

"Ganondorf...our old friend." a multi-layered voice crowed. "We've been waiting so patiently to see you again." Trystane said with a smile.

**oOo**

_**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Part three is almost at a close!**_

_**Gerudospirit: I knew you'd like Ghirahim's inclusion! I just couldn't leave him out! It's good to see you're enjoying Zelda and Cia working together, it's always a pairing I worried about trying, but it's good to know it's working out! Thank you for complimenting the dialogue too, convincing and compelling character interactions can make or break a story and are at times just as important as the plot overall! Thank you so much for your kind words! You're amazing!**_

_**Captain Toon: You read all forty-one chapters in a day? I am impressed, that's some serious dedication and I love it! I'm excited to hear that you like my fic so much! I'll definitely give your story a read! Thank you for the review!**_

_**As always, a tremendous thank you to all of you checked off follow and favorite on both my story and my profile!**_

_**Once again, thank you for the read, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!**_

_**-Promtheus17**_


	43. At Light's End

"It sounds like there's..." Oren said, trailing off.

"Thousands of them." Cia finished.

"To who am I speaking?" Ganon asked curiously.

"The spirits..." Trystane began. "The spirits of those you used and tossed away for your own gain...we have many names...too many. But among us are some you may find familiar...Zant, The Blin Emperor, Lannis." Trystane said with a laugh.

Cia's breath hitched as she heard the last name. "...Lannis."

Ganon formed a crooked grin, staring at the man in front of him. "So, you've all forced yourselves into a single vessel just to see me again, is that it? Should I feel honored?"

"We are not here to honor you! We are here to see to it that you pay for your sins and transgressions against us! Now die!" the possessed Trystane called out, a blue aura forming around him as the same overtook his eyes.

"Kanthos, finish the Sheikah and the Princess!" Ganon yelled as he turned to face his forces. "Kill them all!" he shouted, his army charging forward.

"I don't think so!" Trystane roared, swiping and arm across the horizon, a towering wall of ice stopping Ganon's army in their tracks.

Ganondorf paid no mind as he rushed Trystane, his fist colliding with a shield of ice, Trystane forming a blade of ice and stabbing at him, Ganon easily avoiding it and fading to the left, sending a ball of energy at Trystane, the man batting it aside.

"Don't get confident, the power of your legion is fleeting." Ganon snarled.

"We'll see about that." Trystane answered.

Suddenly a blizzard picked up around them, Trystane rushing Ganon and pelting him with spears of ice and energy blasts. Ganon telekinetically shoved Trystane away, the ice sorcerer forming a large diamond of ice around himself, two enormous fists taking form at it's sides.

"Think you can survive this?!" the voices inside of Trystane called out in unison.

Ganon dodged to the side as an enormous fist come down at him, fading back out of the way of the other before leaping forward and shattering it. Trystane waved an arm, the shards shooting at the Demon King, Ganon answered with a wave of flame, easily melting the projectiles. Trystane phased out of the diamond, sending both it and the remaining fist of ice at Ganon. Both projectiles hurtled through the air, Ganondorf readied himself to shatter both, only for them to break into thousands of pieces and come to a halt in the air around him.

"No where to go." the Legion inside of Trystane called out.

The shards of ice all converged upon Ganon at once, the Demon King calling forth an aura of blue flame to melt them before they could even make contact, steam obscuring the spot on which he stood.

Trystane raised his arm, calling upon the magic inside each and every soul occupying his body. "It's time for you to pay!" he yelled as an enormous ball of energy, blue lightning crackling around it came into being above him.

**_Meanwhile_**

Cia blocked a blast from Kanthos before firing a wave of energy, the Sorcerer dodging to the left as he raised his blade, countering a slash from Impa.

Cia looked up, her eyes going wide as she witnessed the blast Trystane had prepared.

"Hold him off!" she called out, Oren running passed her as he nodded, bringing his sword down onto Kanthos, the Sorcerer easily countering him before forcing him away with a ball of fire, Impa leaping in with a downwards slash, Kanthos telekinetically catching it and tossing her away.

"Oh no you don't!" Kanthos yelled, his vision going black as his hearing faded. "What is this?!" he shouted.

"Shadow immersion." Impa stated as Oren closed in, blade at the ready.

Cia held her staff in both hands, holding it high as she channeled all of her remaining energy, a shield forming around Ganon and Trystane, the blast the spirits possessing Trystane had prepared being capable of destroying all five lands in an instant. Cia cried out as the shield took shape, putting everything she had into holding it.

Thousands of voices roared as Trystane threw the blast at Ganon, the Demon King gritting his teeth and bracing himself as it made contact.

Cia screamed as a bright white flash filled the sky, the explosion relentlessly battling the shield she erected around it.

"Mind if we help you?" a voice called out.

Cia suddenly felt the strain ease up as two individuals stepped up, lending their own power.

"Elgon..." Cia said, smiling as she looked to her left, going slack-jawed as she turned to her right. "Erris!" she cried out, resisted the urge to turn and embrace her son, quickly realizing he wouldn't be there to embrace if she cut off her support to the shield.

"Just a little more!" Elgon shouted as he pressed his arms forward, Erris doing the same.

The explosion died down, a smoldering crater being left in the Earth as the trio dropped the forcefield.

"Erris!" Cia cried out. "I thought you were dead." she explained, embracing him tightly.

"The Spirit Sage...is she...?" Elgon trailed off.

Cia lowered her gaze, a cold feeling emerging into her chest. "I can no longer sense her energy...her essence." Cia said.

"Damn him." Elgon said as he levitated Naora's body over to them. "I'll see to it she's laid to rest properly." the Light Sage said in a downcast tone.

"Did you know her?" Cia asked.

"No...but I felt her emergence as a Sage a long while ago, and I'd been looking forward to meeting her since then."

"Is it over?" Erris cut in, looking off towards the crater that now occupied the space where Ganondorf stood.

Ahead of them, both Sheikah had managed to exhaust Kanthos, the foreign Sorcerer backing away slowly.

"Well, well, look who it is." Erris said, withdrawing his blade as he took notice.

"Just in time for an execution." Elgon added.

"No...no...this can't be it! IT CAN'T BE OVER!" Kanthos cried out.

Behind him, the possessed Trystane hung in the air, smiling broadly as he looked upon the burning crater. "The Dark World once again serves as home to it's most heinous resident." the voices called.

Below, however, the ground shifted, a sudden eruption of ash and rock bursting forth as Ganon rose into the sky opposite Trystane, Kanthos grinning broadly below.

"But how?!" Cia yelled.

"A blast that powerful should have obliterated him." Elgon said with a grimace.

"What part of myself being a God do you misunderstand?" Ganondorf asked. Suddenly, he shot forward, grabbing Trystane by the neck. "Exhausted all of your energy have you? The Princess was far more powerful than all of you combined, and I defeated her, your arrogance is your undoing." he snarled.

Trystane screamed, thousands of voices crying out in pain and fear.

"Return from whence you came." Ganon growled.

Trystane suddenly went silent, his head jerking back as he mouth opened wide, what looked like a single beam of white light shooting out of his mouth, the beam separating into thousands of small fragments of many different shapes.

"He exorcised the spirits from his body." Elgon said.

Ganon jutted an arm out, quickly clenching his splayed fingers into a fist, the spirits vanishing a flash of light.

"You now and forever will be nothing." Ganon said as he looked upon the unconscious Trystane. "Now away with you." he said, dropping the Knight to the ground.

"Does anyone else wish to challenge me?! Maybe the recently arrived former Prince...or the Light Sage?" Ganon called out as he lowered himself to the ground, Kanthos walking to his side.

"What now, my Lord?" Kanthos asked.

"We kill them all." Ganondorf said, an almost gleeful tone to his voice.

Zelda suddenly cried out, her Triforce of Wisdom glowing brightly. "Link!" she cried.

"Impa!" the Sheikah woman heard, none other than Viscen racing towards her.

"Captain, you're alive!" she said.

"Ganon's general almost got me, but I had some red potion handy." he said.

"Quickly, you must get them out of here." Impa said, gesturing towards Zelda and Trystane.

"But what about you?" Viscen responded.

"I'll be fine, now go!" Impa called, Viscen bowing before calling over another soldier to help carry Trystane.

"What? No!" Ganon shouted.

The wall of ice Trystane had erected came crashing down, Ganon's forces finally breaking through as a force of thousands charged from the forest, the first wave of men on horseback easily plowing through the furthest back lines of Ganon's army while from the east a legion of Gorons rolled out of the trees, barreling through the enemy regiments.

Ganondorf levitated up, Kanthos following as the now emboldened Hyrulean force at the wall charged forward again, Ganon's army being pushed back from all sides.

**oOo**

Link tore down the hill on the back of his steed, Master Sword withdrawn and at the ready.

"You ready, Hero?!" Mayor Met called out from atop his horse.

"I've lived many lives and survived many wars, this will be no different." Link replied confidently.

The Hero leaned over to his right, extending his blade and taking the head off of a Bulblin.

Above him, Volga took to the skies in his dragon form, pouring fire down upon all of those below.

Ahead of them, Aren darted through the scattered enemy force, tossing his knives into his disoriented targets.

"Archers! Now!" Admiral Ginthorne commanded from behind the tree line, hundreds of arrows flying through the air and raining down upon Ganon's forces.

Link ran his steed through another line of enemy soldiers before dismounting and continuing on foot. A Moblin charged, Link stepping off to the side and stabbing it through the chest before performing a spin attack to dispatch a group of Stalfos. He dashed through the multitudes of enemies, allies of all nationalities and races behind him, crashes filling the air as Gorons resumed their rolling forms, crushing their assailants. The Hero thrust his sword passed a Zora soldier's head, killing the Labrynnian soldier sneaking up behind him, Link giving him a nod before moving on.

Up ahead a large Black Knight swept aside rows of Terminian soldiers that assaulted it, stomping on those that fell.

"Hold!" Mikau called out, the line of Zora readying themselves. "Loose!" he commanded.

The Black Knight raised it's arms, the harpoons bouncing off of it's arm as one managed to strike it's neck, the massive being falling to the side.

Aren put a knife through the back of Lizalfos before leaping over the sword of a White Armored soldier, delivering a kick to the man's head before turning around and tossing a knife through the eye of a Dinolfos.

Link performed a helm splitter on a Stalfos as it made to attack him, the hero rolling to the ground and coming up with the creatures sword, tossing it into the back of Bulblin.

"Hero!" Aren called as he caught up with Link. "We've found Ganon, he's being held off for now, but it doesn't look like the Princess' guardian is going to last much longer."

"I can take you to them immediately." Volga said as he blasted through a group of Holodrumite soldiers, once again in his human form.

"Can I trust you?" Link asked as he turned to the side, quickly slashing a Moblin across the stomach as it attacked.

"As long as it involves defeating Ganondorf, yes." Volga answered. The Dragon Knight quickly raised a wall of flame to protect the trio whilst he resumed his dragon form. "Grab on." Volga said, extending a talon.

"Are you going to be okay on your own here?" Link asked,

"I think I'll do just fine." Aren answered.

Link nodded in reply as he grabbed onto Volga's foot, the dragon gripping him in return and taking to the skies.

**oOo**

Erris, Elgon, Oren, Impa, and Cia stood shoulder to shoulder, Ganondorf and Kanthos standing opposite them, the battle raging on both sides.

"Shall we?" Ganon asked.

Both he and Kanthos charged.

Elgon shot a blast of light, momentarily blinding the two as Cia and Erris launched a barrage of energy blasts.

"No time to wait." Impa said as she and Oren charged into the dust.

Oren brought his Great Sword down through the particles floating in the air, Ganon bursting through and grabbing the blade, tossing Oren back before he was joined by Elgon, the Sage making to slash the Demon King across the back, Ganondorf turning around as he caught likewise Elgon's blade.

"Light Sage, you shall join the Spirit Sage in death." Ganon growled.

"I think not." Elgon said, channeling light energy into his blade, Ganon recoiling in pain as it burned his palm.

As the dust cleared Kanthos backed away from Erris, the young Sorcerer battering him with fireballs before diving in with a stab. Kanthos blocked the strike before charging in, slashing diagonally downwards at Erris, the Prince catching the blade with his crimson swords crossed, shoving the Foreign Sorcerer back.

"Take this!" Erris yelled, shooting a bolt of lightning at Kanthos, the sorcerer responding in kind, shooting a crimson bolt of electricity, the two forces meeting as their owners battled.

Erris pushed his blue stream gaining ground as Kanthos faded back. "You are poor substitute for me, Ganondorf must have been desperate." Erris shot.

"You have the luxury of facing me after hundreds of others have exhausted my energy." Kanthos said through gritted teeth.

Erris cried out, Kanthos diving to the side as the Prince's energy blast bested his.

Erris turned in time to telekinetically catch Impa, the Sheikah woman having been tossed by Ganondorf.

"My Lord...I can handle them." Kanthos said as Ganon approached.

Elgon sent a blast of light toward Ganon while Cia shot a bolt of lightning, Oren tossing a knife.

Ganon merely flexed his shoulders, all energy projectiles being extinguished, the knife being easily blown away. "You may rest, Kanthos, I can finish them all." Ganondorf growled, Kanthos nodding while backing away.

"Hundreds of lives have been lost today because of you, I won't let you get away!" Impa screamed, Oren joining her as both Sheikah darted in, bringing down their blades only for Ganon to extend an arm, knocking the two away with a flick of his wrist.

"We need to think of a strategy." Elgon said, desperately wracking his brain.

"No time, I have to protect Erris." Cia called out.

"Wait!" Elgon replied.

Cia teleported directly in front of Ganon, stopping the Gerudo man in his steps. With a battle cry Cia brought her staff down onto him, unleashing all of her remaining energy, the resulting blast shaking the battlefield around them.

"It's amazing how something as insignificant as you can be such an annoyance!" Ganon roared as his fingers tore through the dust, gripping the Sorceress tightly by the neck.

Elgon turned towards Erris, not knowing what to do.

Erris felt a chill travel up his spine as his mother gasped for air, clawing at the Demon King's hand, Ganon emitting his cruel laugh.

"No...no...NO!" Erris roared, a red aura exploding out from him, energy filling his veins as his eyes glowed crimson, flames growing over his body.

"What? Is Ganondorf doing that to him?" Oren asked as he staggered to his feet.

"No...he's..." Impa began.

"The Sage of Fire." Elgon finished.

"Huh?!" Ganon spat, dropping Cia as Erris' flaming fist caught him across the face, knocking him back.

"Are you okay?" Impa asked as she ran to Cia's aid.

"Erris..." Cia coughed.

The Prince delivered a punch to Ganon's chest, a kick to his abdomen, and a hook to his ribs before falling back and surrounding Ganon in a ball of fire, detonating it with a squeeze of his fist.

Ganon looked up, growling as Erris raced back at him, a blast of fire erupting from his palms, the Demon King raising his arms to guard himself as the jets of flame hit him, searing his armor. "I'm finished with letting you delay me!" Ganon yelled, flying through the flames and towards Erris, clenching his hands over The Prince's, extinguishing the flames. "Sage or not, you are still no match for me." Ganon said as he delivered a kick to Erris' stomach, the Prince falling to the ground. "Now to finish you!" he said, leveling an energy blast at Erris' head.

"No!" Cia called out.

Just then a cry filled the air, none other than the Hero of Legend falling to the ground between Ganon and Erris.

**oOo**

**_Thanks for the read, everyone! I hope you enjoyed it! This story's review count has finally made it into the triple digits! Thank you so much to everyone who had a part in that! I cannot express how grateful I am to everyone, especially reviewer number one-hundred herself, Gerudospirit!_**

**_Gerudospirit: Thank you so much for your continued support and the hundredth review! I'm so glad you liked the darker feel I tried to bring! Naora's death was something I didn't have planned at first, but I really felt it was something Ganondorf would do, especially after his transformation. Also, now you have your answer about what happened to Trystane, what did you think? Calling my dialogue cinematic is one of the highest compliments I've received! I'm glad you like Ghirahim's inclusion, while I also hope you like the way I've written him. Telling me that I've actually emotionally moved you is something I'm eternally grateful for, I've always wondered how much weight the dialogue I've written has, and to hear that really eases my worries that I may not have expressed the character's true feelings well enough! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed the chapter._**

**_Thank you to all of those who checked follow and favorite on me and my story, you all make writing this as enjoyable as it is!_**

**_I hope you all enjoyed the holidays and have a good new year to come!_**

**_-Prometheus17_**


	44. Downfall

"What?! Not you!" Ganondorf shouted.

Without skipping a beat, Link lunged forward, catching Ganondorf off guard and severing his left arm from the elbow down. "This is where you die!" Link yelled, delivering numerous slashes to Ganon's chest, the Demon King stumbling back as Link lunged forward, slicing his throat.

Ganon fell to one knee, blood pouring from his neck and arm. "You think you've won, don't you, boy?" he asked, spitting blood between words.

"Stay where you are and accept your fate, I'll end your life quickly so you don't have to endure as much of a thrashing. It really would be in your best interests." Link replied.

Ganon smirked, rising to his feet. "That was quite a dishonorable trick you pulled on me, having the Dragon Knight carry you into battle so you could surprise me." he stated, the wound on his neck healing while his severed forearm burned away in a flash of green flame, everyone looking on in stunned silence as Ganon raised his left arm, new bone, muscle and skin sprouting from the wound. "The Anteforce combined with the power of my brothers gives me almost limitless abilities, and yet you're foolish enough to still believe that Master Sword will be all it takes."

"It always will be!" Link answered, racing in and stabbing at Ganondorf, the Demon King blocking his strike with the Elder Blade. Link faded back, performing a spin attack, Ganon levitating above it and dropping down, bringing the Elder blade downwards onto Link, the Hero catching it with the Master Sword, his legs beginning to shake under the pressure.

"I can be as strong as I desire." Ganondorf stated, applying more force to his blade.

Link dodged to the left, the Elder Blade sliding away from the Master Sword. "You can't win!" Link called out, rushing at Ganon, Link made a diagonal upward slash, Ganon fading back before diving in, stabbing at the Hero only for Link to side step the strike, Ganon launched a stream of dark energy from his mouth, Link deflecting it and darting in, slashing horizontally, Ganon swiping it away with a diagonal downwards slash, Link stepping back and performing a helm splitter, Ganon raising his sword and intercepting it as the Hero's sword came down. Link faded back as Ganon moved to the side, twirling the Elder Blade.

"I forgot how it felt to wield this weapon." Ganon said with a smirk, sending a taunting glance towards Elgon.

"Don't get used to it!" Link roared, his Triforce of Courage showing brightly as his golden aura formed around him.

"There it is." Ganon whispered.

Link shot at Ganondorf with inhuman speed, their blades meeting with a shower of sparks. Ganon gritted his teeth as Link pushed him back, skidding across the ground.

The Demon King quickly recovered, roaring as he leapt into the air, holding his blade aloft as a crimson aura rose around him. Link dashed towards Ganon, his golden aura intensifying as he leapt into the air, their blades meeting with an explosion of crimson and gold energies, Impa, Oren, Cia and a recently recovered Erris blocking their eyes as even the battle around them came to a standstill.

As the flash died down, Link attempted to fade back, only for Ganondorf to extend an arm, one of Majora's whips shooting at him, binding around his arms and securing him in place.

"You can't hold me." Link growled as he forced his arms apart, slowly freeing himself.

"It's a good thing I don't have to hold you for long, then." the Demon King replied. Ganon channeled a jolt of electricity into the whip, Link gritting his teeth as it coursed through his body, hindering his escape.

"We have to do something!" Impa said, the group dashing towards Ganon.

"I don't think so!" Ganondorf said, swiping his left arm in their direction, a jagged wall of stone erupting from the earth and blocking their path.

Erris quickly blasted it down as the group began forward, coming to a halt shortly thereafter, Impa, Oren, Cia, Elgon, and Erris failing to move as terror gripped them. Marching out of the enemy forces came three Black Knights, the two on the outside carrying Trystane and Viscen, the one in the middle restraining a still weakened Zelda.

"Please, Goddesses, no!" Impa cried out as the others looked on in horror.

"Kill the others and bring the Princess to me." Ganon commanded.

Two of the Black Knights one the left and the other on the right held out the barely conscious forms of Viscen and Trystane by their necks, driving their swords through their chests in unison, both Viscen and Trystane jerking in their captors grip before going motionless, the Black Knights dropping both lifeless men to the ground.

Ganon grinned as the Black Knight laid Zelda at his feet, the Princess' breathing speeding up as he looked down at her. "Never fear Princess, I shan't kill you yet." he said.

Link roared, tearing the whip away from himself as he charged Ganon. The Black Knight turned to intercept him, the Hero channeling the power of his Triforce as he easily cut down the Knight. "You won't touch her!" Link yelled, swinging the Master Sword at Ganon's head.

The Demon King raised his arm, a shield materializing around his forearm, catching Link's slash. "Worry not hero, this plan involves you too." he said, laughing as Link was brought to his knees, Ghirahim earleir having returned to his Sword Spirit form, delivering a blast of energy to Link's back.

Tears streamed down Impa's face as she took off towards Ganon, the Demon King paying the her no heed as they raced towards them. Suddenly, the ground shattered beneath their feet, sending Elgon, Impa, Oren, Cia and Erris onto their backs.

"I can't move." Oren said.

"Neither can I." Erris responded, recognizing the familiar spell, feeling a chill traverse his spine as he felt for Wizzro, the ring having vanished.

"Fool you once, shame on me, fool you twice, shame on you." Kanthos said as he strode up, looking healthy as ever. "Looking for this?" he asked with a grin, holding Wizzro's ring form between his thumb and index finger.

"What have you done to us?" Oren growled.

"Simple gravity spell, I want you all to sit right here and watch as Lord Ganondorf claims his final victory." Kanthos answered.

"How can you be so strong?! You could barely even stand!" Cia questioned.

"The protective field around Castle Town is gone, and due to your forces disabling the anti-translocation spell sigils we had scrawled in the catacombs under the field, I was able to warp directly into Castle Town and you know, raid some apothecaries and open a few gates." Kanthos said with a smirk.

Fear hit the group as their realized that Castle Town was now defenseless, Impa pounding her fist against the ground in anger. "I will kill you." she growled.

"Silence! First off, no you won't, and second, just watch." Kanthos said.

Erris raised his eyes, watching as Volga in his dragon formed swooped into the distant crowds of enemy soldiers, raining down fire upon them. "Please, help us." Erris thought, too exhausted to resist the spell.

**oOo**

Ganondorf drew the silver diamond shaped artifact from his cloak, Ghirahim looking on with a manic grin.

"Is it time, my Master? Time for vengeance?" he asked giddily.

"The moment is finally at hand!" Ganon called out, his voice booming as he raised the artifact. The Demon King called out a verse in old Hylian, following it with the modern tongue. "Goddesses in the heavens, we call you to our realm!" he shouted.

Bright flashes began emanating from the silver object, filling the air and blinding all of those around it. Link, Zelda and Ganondorf all inhaled sharply, their pieces of the Triforce emerging from their bodies and entering the artifact, filling half of it.

Ganon's chest was heaving as he dug his fingers into it, pulling the complete Anteforce out. "You see, this artifact was constructed by the greatest of ancient sorcerers in the Kingdom of Ikana, spurned by the Goddesses they created it to capture the Triforce so they could call the Goddesses to our realm, including a space for the Anteforce to taint the ritual and weaken the Goddesses! I must thank your people Sorceress, for this would not have been possible without them! Ganon called out excitedly, glancing at Cia. "Now! Time to make your grand entrance!" Ganon proclaimed ecstatically.

With both the Anteforce and Triforce contained inside the artifact, it began spinning, a sphere of energy forming around it and shooting a golden beam of light into the ground, crimson bolts of energy crackling around it.

The battle paused as the beam separated into three, shooting off towards Labrynna, the Lost Woods and Castle Town.

All eyes turned to the city as the Great Deku Tree bellowed in pain, a gold aura rising around him, while crimson energy also tore it's way through him.

**oOo**

**_Labrynna_**

The guards assigned to the Great Maku Tree attempted to cover both their eyes and ears as the Labrynnian Forest Deity cried out in pain, a gold and crimson aura erupting from inside of her accompanied by a blinding flash.

**oOo**

**_The Lost Woods_**

The frozen prison Trystane had created for the Baga Tree melted immediately, a wave of water washing over the forest and being split in half as a line of energy tore through it and struck the Dark Forest Deity, reawakening the being and filling him with the energies of the Anteforce and Triforce.

**oOo**

**_Hyrule Field_**

Impa and company looked on, wide eyed, as a column of golden energy, surrounded by a crimson aura shot into the sky from the Great Deku Tree, two other identical shafts of energy doing the same in the distance.

"It's glorious..." Kanthos said, trailing off.

Below them, Ghirahim danced excitedly, Link and Zelda laying inactive at his feet.

"We've won, Master!" Ghirahim proclaimed.

"Not yet, but in moment." Ganonorf said with a grin.

Far above in the skies three bright lights appeared over the energy beams, one red, one blue, and the last green, with a quick motion, the beams seemed to capture these lights, the objects flashing and shaking in a seemingly distressed manner as the Anteforce's aura reached them. In the blink of an eye the three columns of energy shifted, bringing the three lights directly above Ganon, the artifact shooting another beam of light skywards, the three lights descending quickly as it made contact.

A loud crash filled the air as wind rushed through the field, every man and beast ceasing combat as they raised their arms to protect themselves, debris flying through the air whilst gold and crimson rays of light permeated the area, sounds not unlike thunder and lightning emanating from where Ganondorf stood, even the Demon King stepping back and raising a protective forcefield around himself, Zelda doing the same for Link and herself with what little energy she had remaining.

As suddenly as it started, the wind stopped, the field going silent as the light died. All eyes fell towards Ganon, Ghirahim, Link and Zelda, the Hero and Princess now standing.

Link looked down at his hand, his Triforce mark was gone, he quickly turned to Zelda, coming to the same conclusion about hers, but all the while she seemed wholly unconcerned by it. Link's head snapped forward, his insides feeling as if they were twisting as they took in the sight.

Before them, on their knees inside a large diamond shaped sigil, were three women, their hair crimson, green, and blue.

"Hero, Princess. So glad you woke in time for this momentous occasion." Ganondorf crowed, Link noting his Triforce of Power as well as the Anteforce were no longer in his possession. "Ah, I see you've noticed your parts of the Triforce are missing, as is mine." Ganon said with a smirk.

Link and Zelda exchanged glances before turning their gazes to the three woman before them, the pieces of the Triforce and Anteforce still contained in the artifact that hung in the air above them.

"That artifact you see, uses the power of the Triforce and Anteforce to thrust them down to our plain of existence and contain them whether they like it or not." Ganondorf explained.

The blue haired woman looked up, reaching for Zelda. "Sister..." she said hoarsely, fear and pain in her eyes.

Before anyone could react, Ganondorf stepped into the sigil, it's outline glowing as he crossed it. "The best part is, while on the mortal plain, they are vulnerable to me." he said.

"No!" Zelda shouted as Ganon grabbed the blue haired woman, Nayru, by her long cerulean locks, jerking her head back as he held out his right arm, Ghirahim resuming his sword form and entering Ganon's grasp.

Zelda screamed while Link watched wide eyed, Ganon's forces erupting in cheers as the Demon King brought his blade to her neck and with one sharp motion, sliced through her throat, the glow the Goddess had fading away as she fell to the ground.

"No...no...no...I won't let you do this! I can't!" Link screamed.

Zelda stepped to the side, her attention turning to Link as a white aura built around him.

Link cried out as he charged forward, slamming into Ganondorf, knocking the Demon King clear of the sigil and onto his back.

"What? What is this?" Ganon spat. "You know longer have your Triforce, you can't be this strong without it!" he yelled.

Link ignored his rival as he charged again, bringing the Master Sword up. Ganon got to his feet and charged forward, crying out in rage as he and Link clashed.

"Sisters." Zelda said as she entered the diamond shaped sigil, extending her hands to Din and Farore.

"Nayru." Din said, weakly extending her hand.

"We'll take care of her." Zelda said, fighting back tears. "Stay here, I have to help Link." Zelda said.

Link faded back as Ganon shoved forward, the Demon King regaining his footing as Link made for an upwards slash. Out of the corner of his eye, Link could see her making her way towards him. "No." he thought.

Zelda ran to Link, stopping as he and Ganon clashed again.

"Zelda, go! I'll hold him off! Take the Goddesses and run!" Link yelled.

"Oh no you don't!" Ganon yelled, aiming the Elder Blade at Zelda, a blast of dark energy forming at it's point.

Link charged forward and tackled the Demon King, causing the blast to go off course and strike his own forces.

Link held Ganondorf down with one knee as he spun the Master Sword upside down. He thrust it towards Ganon's head, the Gerudo man quickly nodding his head to the side, the blade burying itself in the dirt.

Ganondorf telekinetically tossed Link off, the Hero managing to land on one hand and knee, quickly recovering.

Zelda went as fast as she could, channeling what little energy she had left to help her sisters up the hill, every now and then being forced to use more energy to fend off an attack by enemy soldiers, forcing her to leave Nayru's body behind.

"The Erytheus, you must destroy it." Farore whispered.

Zelda had almost forgotten, the artifact still contained the Triforce pieces...but she couldn't go back. She instead chose to go on, heading up the hill towards Impa and the rest.

**oOo**

"Well, time to get to it, Lord Ganondorf needs my help, and I can't very well leave you alive, now can I?" Kanthos said mockingly.

Impa struggled against the gravity spell in vain as Kanthos made his way over to her, raising his blade into the air above her chest.

"It will be my honor to take your life first." he said with a grin. "Just be glad my gravity spell doesn't effect me, so I can end it quickly." he said.

A gust of wind blew past the group, followed by a loud thud.

"What the hell?!" Kanthos called out as a large orange dragon landed opposite him. He turned quickly to Impa, making to stab her but was forced to move away as the dragon shot a jet of flame at him.

"You won't stop me, Dragon Knight!" Kanthos roared as he shot a bolt of red lightning at Volga, the Dragon Knight quickly deflecting it with his tail before lunging towards Kanthos. The Foreign sorcerer tried to dodge, but wasn't fast enough as the dragon's jaws closed around him.

Volga bit down, his jaws being forced apart telekinetically by Kanthos, but only after the former had broken the latter's ribs and right arm. The Dragon Knight took to the sky, rearing his head back and tossing Kanthos away. Volga quickly flew back to the rise, reverting to his Knight form as Impa, Oren, Elgon, Cia and Erris got to their feet, Kanthos' defeat breaking the gravity spell.

"Are you all in good health?" Volga asked.

"So what? Are you on our side now?" Oren asked.

"There's no time for this." Volga said as he looked around, enemy forces closing in on them.

"He saw the error of his ways and joined us, end of story." Elgon said.

"It's good to see you again, Sir Volga." Cia said as she nodded at the Dragon Knight.

"Impa!" Zelda called as she crested the hill.

"Princess!" Impa called as she and Oren ran to her, Zelda, Din, and Farore dropping to their knees.

"Not to break up this reunion, but we have company." Erris said, numerous men and beasts under Ganon's command slowly surrounding the small group.

"We might be able to hold them off for a short time, but it won't be long." Volga said.

"Any second now." Elgon said quietly.

"Until what?" Oren asked.

"Our second wave." Elgon responded.

Suddenly a horn blared from the forest, hundreds of men pouring out of the tree line and joining the battle, bolstering the allied army and forcing their adversaries back.

Erris, Elgon and Volga ran to the front of the group, using blasts of flame and light to take out as many enemy soldiers as possible.

"Princess, we must go!" Impa said as she hoisted Zelda onto her feet.

"But Link..." Zelda said, looking back.

"Princess...he'll find another way out, but we must escape now while we still can." Impa said.

Cia aided Din and Farore to their feet as they made their way to Elgon, Erris and Volga. "Is everything alright?" Cia asked.

"You tell us?" Impa replied.

Ahead of them, the bodies of humans and beasts were knocked into the air, a contingent of men breaking through the enemy line. Erris, Elgon, and Volga ceased their assault as none other than Thrakon emerged, beckoning towards them.

"Come on! We have to go now!" he called. The group made their way forward, Zelda shooting one last glance back towards the field, unable to find Link among the thousands below them.

"Impa, we can't defeat Ganondorf without the Triforce." Zelda said, looking down at her bare hand, devoid of the mark.

"I know, we have that handled." Impa replied, a sad, almost grieving look on her face.

It was then that Zelda understood.

**oOo**

Oren dashed down the hill, slashing and cutting his way through Ganon's forces, easily dispatching the Bulblins and humans, while also being able to outrun the likes of Moblins, but he knew for a fact that he'd attracted the attention of more than a few Lizalfos, and they'd be on him soon enough, as quick as they were.

The Sheikah man skidded to a halt, quickly swiping his sword through a waiting Moblin, charging forward and easily cutting through a line of Bulblins and human soldiers.

"So that's it...the Erytheus." he said in a calm manner. Oren let out a loud cry, bringing Great Sword down on the silver object, the blade shattering it. Oren drove his sword into the ground, bracing himself against it as the Triforce and Anteforce sat in midair for a moment, silver shards falling to the ground in front of him, soon enough, all six pieces of both objects flew away, attracted to their rightful owners.

Oren smiled, releasing an uncharacteristically hearty laugh before pulling his sword from the ground and raising it towards the enemies that slowly surrounded him.

"Well then, are you all just going to stand there? Or will I have to make the first move?" Oren called out.

Each and every beast and man around the Sheikah man charged forward, Oren raising his blade and running to meet them.

**oOo**

Link darted to the side as Ganon slashed at him, the Hero performing a spin attack to clear the enemies behind him.

Ganon roared as he charged forward, delivering a stab, Link side-stepping it and slashing downwards at his adversary, Ganon countering the strike and spinning to the side, performing a series of slashes, Link blocking each.

Ganon faded back and extended an arm, shooting a stream of dark energy at Link, the Hero raising the Master Sword to block it, his arms shaking as he was pushed back.

Suddenly a gold flash greeted him, the strength of his Triforce of Courage returning to him. Link called upon it, a gold aura joining the white one that surrounded him. In seconds, Link had pushed through the energy stream.

Ganondorf faded back as Link emerged from the wave of dark energy.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Hero." Ganon said with a smile, the Anteforce glowing brilliantly on his chest, Triforce of Power once again in the middle.

"I'll cut it out of you!" Link roared as he charged forward. Leaping into the air, Link brought his sword down on Ganon, the Demon King easily deflecting it.

Link looked around nervously, he had willingly walked deep into the enemy force, not an ally in sight.

"Well? Aren't you going to attack me, boy?" Ganondorf called out.

Without a word, Link ran forward, performing a spin attack, Ganon deflecting his blade and returning with a horizontal slash. Link faded back before darting in with a diagonal downwards slash followed by a stab, then an upwards diagonal strike, Ganon dodging all three with ease.

Link slowly backed away, leveling his sword with Ganon. "Let's see how you take this one." Link said threateningly.

The Hero called upon all of his power, the Triforce of Courage roaring to life inside of him while the strange energy he had found within earlier swelled. Link thrust his blade into the air, a beam of blue energy shooting down from the heavens and meeting the point of the Master Sword, Link swung his blade downwards, Ganon attempting to block as the beam struck him. Link launched forward as Ganondorf was bound within a golden energy construct in the shape of the Triforce. As soon as he was upon him, Link began slashing along the lines of the construct, seemingly striking from every direction at once, gold flashes emanating from the Master Sword every time it made contact. Link retracted his arm to make the final blow, but before he could deliver it, Ganon broke free, the Triforce construct shattering and disappearing.

Before Link could react, Ganon grabbed his wrist and neck, holding him in place.

"I am no longer Ganondorf, I am Demise, I am Majora, I am Mahlik, I command the power of the Anteforce, and the Triforce of Power. I am not a demon, but a God!" Ganon called out.

Link gritted his teeth as Ganondorf's grip tightened, his eyes going wide as Ganon crushed his wrist. Link cried out in pain as the Master Sword fell from his grasp.

"You cannot, and will not defeat me." Ganon snarled.

Link reached for the Master Sword with his right hand, Ganon telekinetically pulling out out of his reach.

"You see Hero, I will not kill you yet, it will be when I have killed all of those you care for and destroyed everything you hold dear that I will consider it...and even then, I will force you to live on, alone in the dark, haunted by all you could have done differently. It will be when you are not even capable of begging for death, that I will take your worthless life." Ganon said, looking down at Link with eyes full of malice.

"That's what you think...and you are wrong." Link hissed.

"Your tale is over, Hero." Ganondorf said as he raised his hands to his head. Electricity shot from Ganon's horns, Link screaming as it struck him coursing through his body, but even to him, his screams sounded distant, as if they weren't even his.

Ganon's forces cheered as Ghirahim returned to his sword spirit form, laughing maniacally.

Link opened his eyes briefly, just in time to see a third eye open between Ganon's horns, an eye not unlike that of Majora.

The Hero braced himself as a beam of energy shot from the third eye, everything going black as it struck him.

**oOo**

**_Alright everyone! That concludes chapter 44, leaving us with only one more chapter to go before the conclusion of part three. _**

**_Gerudospirit: I thank you so much for all the help you've given me along the way! Reviews mean so much, they really encourage us authors to keep writing and to better ourselves as we do! I'm glad you liked the details about Trystane's situation, I thought that there would be a lot of souls that would like to get back at Ganon, and due to Cia's carelessness, they finally got the chance by possessing Trystane. I'm glad you like the way I've written Ghirahim, he's one of my favorite antagonists in the games! Onto Ganondorf! I'm so excited you can see that, I just feel like that sometimes the games just throw him in front of Link to be beaten, and after a while people can't really see how menacing he can be, and that's something I really wanted to fix! I hope you weren't disappointed by this chapter! Thank you for the review!_**

**_Also, thank you to all of those who clicked favorite and follow on my story and my profile! You all make writing this worthwhile!_**

**_I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading!_**

**_-Prometheus17_**


	45. Eternal Night

Link was roused from his sleep by the sounds of screams above him, numerous soldiers had been captured, he surmised, but he still had yet to actually see them. Ever since his defeat at his eternal adversary's hands, he'd been locked up here, in a cell a floor below the dungeons in the Castle, a place that had been all but forgotten by the Castle's occupants in this era, Ganon only knowing of it because of it's use during his last occupation of Castle Town over three-hundred years prior.

Link cringed at the thought, how could he have let this happen again? He and Zelda were sure that with all of the experience behind them they would easily be able to defeat Ganondorf this time...and they almost did inside Labrynna Castle, only for Ganon's plan to take effect, the essences of his brothers and the power of the Anteforce preserving him long enough to save his own life, after all, he had been learning from his experiences too. The Hero grit his teeth and pounded his fists against the cracked stone floors, above him his people were being tortured and beaten, for information and for fun.

"Is this part of his plan, does he think this is going to break me?" Link shot.

Four Moblins and two white armored Human soldiers, eyes red from Ganon's spell, looked up at him before once again turning their eyes forward, Ganondorf's guards were never very much for conversation.

The call of his Triforce had grown weaker since the Goddesses were torn from the heavens by Ganondorf, only to be further dulled by the Demon King's suppression spells. Link turned over his hand, his Triforce mark emitting a dim, almost invisible glow, only being able to be seen due to how dark it was in his prison. Much earlier, he had tried to channel it's power to bend the bars that held him, only for one of the Moblins to knock him onto his back with the blunt end of his spear.

"Lord Ganondorf sent me to talk to him." Link heard a voice say, the chillingly deep tone of a Black Knight's voice replying.

Link stood, walking to the opposite side of the cell and craning his neck towards the doorway. He tensed slightly as the heavy iron door closed, the clanking of armor resounding from the stairway.

"You!" Link yelled, charging at the bars and shoving his arms through, clawing at the air between he and the dishonored Knight, Sir Mathias.

Link's guards moved towards the cell, weapons drawn, only for Mathias to wave them back. "I've come to speak with you of something quite important." the Knight said.

"I have nothing for you." Link growled. Mathias' armor looked to be a twisted version of the set he and Trystane wore during better days, the reflective silver being replaced with a dark gray, the rounded shoulders on Hylian armor were replaced with pointed plates, spikes lining his arms all the way down to his knuckles where they spread into four studs for each one, but most eye-catching of all was the chest plate, the winged Triforce sigil now being replaced with an upside down, crimson Triforce insignia, two crossed blades behind it.

"Link, you're the Hero, the people in this country worship you, if you help us in getting them to cooperate, special privileges will be afforded." Mathias stated.

"Special privileges you say?" Link asked, stepping closer to the bars.

"Yes, I speak the truth." Mathias said, stepping in closer.

"Hm." Link hummed, before shooting his fist through the bars, catching Mathias square in the face.

A Moblin roared across the room, Link side stepping it's stab before grabbing onto the end of the spear, pulling with all of his might, but despite his effort, in his weakened state the Moblin easily pulled his spear free, Link going back with it before crashing into the bars that separated them. "Traitor!" Link yelled as he stood up.

Mathias stood and eyed Link wearily, he needed to be more careful. "I suppose I deserved that to some extent, but you'd do well to keep a more civil tongue."

Link glared at the former Knight before pushing himself back to his feet, his legs still sore from all he'd been through. "How did this happen?" he asked, a tone of genuine curiosity and worry in his voice.

"How did you end up in here? Well, I thought you'd know the answer to that." Mathias replied.

"No...the fact I am here, the fact the Castle is occupied means you won...but how? You were outnumbered, even with Ganondorf on your side the fight couldn't have gone in your favor. I've seen hundreds of battles during my many lives, so I know this for certain." Link hissed.

"You seem to forget, Lord Ganondorf has transcended to another level, with him on our side anything is possible." Mathias answered.

"Tell me what he did!" Link yelled.

The Moblins and human guards in the back moved towards the cell, Mathias waving them back once again before he thought back to that night.

**oOo**

A bright flash went off in the distance, drawing the attention of all on the battlefield.

"What was that?" a soldier asked.

"Let's find out! Move out!" Mathias yelled, the legion he commanded moving away from the southern wall and around the eastern side.

Before them, the invasion force was in chaos, as a large force of warriors tore out of the woods on horseback, easily smashing through the lines.

"Charge!" Mathias ordered, his legions trampling up the hill to join their allies in holding the line.

Suddenly a series of bright flashes filled the air, Mathias turning to see none other than the Hero doing battle with Ganondorf in the distance, he waved over a group of soldiers, moving closer to the battle when, in an instant, the Hero was on his back.

"We're going to win it this time." a Labbrynian soldier snarled from behind him.

Mathias nodded, doing his best not to show fear as an eye seemingly appeared on Ganondorf's head before shooting a beam of energy at Link, the Hero going limp immediately before being apprehended by a large Moblin.

Ganon extended a hand, chains materializing around the Hero's ankles and wrists before he was carried off by the Moblin, Ganon taking to the sky soon after.

All eyes turned skyward as Ganondorf's voice boomed.

"People of Hyrule, your Hero and Princess have fallen and your Goddesses have been struck from the heavens...you have been given every chance to lay down your arms and swear your loyalty to me, but you have stubbornly refused to do so...look on upon your fate...and welcome it!" Ganon roared as he extended his arms.

Crimson bolts of lightning struck around the battlefield, scattering the opposing force.

"What in the-?!" the Labrynnian soldier began as fallen man and beast alike began to stir, slowly rising to their feet despite the amount of damage to their bodies.

Mathias held one hand to his mouth as reanimated soldier shambled passed him, half of his head missing.

The group looked on as the undead soldiers slowly picked up speed before breaking into a full sprint towards the Hyrulean/Terminian force ahead, most of it having already descended into chaos.

**oOo**

Link hung his head, staring into the stone floor below him.

"With the number of soldiers from both sides Ganon reanimated, Mayor Met and Ginthorne ordered a pretty quick retreat." Mathias said.

Link recalled the battle for Kokiri Forest, the memories of Mahlik raising the dead rushing back to him. "You and your master have no respect for the dead, and no respect for a fair battle." Link said quietly, sliding back down against the wall.

Mathias stepped closer to the bars, standing directly against them. "Things could be worse, Hero." he said, quickly producing something from his pocket.

Link moved his eyes towards the other guards, they hadn't noticed. With one quick motion he snatched the object from Mathias' hand, giving him a quick nod before the former Knight left. The Hero looked down, a vial of blue potion resting in the palm of his hand, a small piece of parchment wrapped around it, the words "For later" etched onto it.

**oOo**

Minister Hawkwood couldn't stop his entire frame from shaking as he was escorted by four human soldiers towards the throne room, numerous beasts lining the halls as he passed.

"Proceed." one of the guards said as they stopped, the two men ahead of them opening the doors.

"But I-" the Minister said, being cut off as the two men behind him shoved him in.

"Minister Antholous Hawkwood, this is a pleasure." a voice boomed.

Minister Hawkwood could barely keep himself standing as Ganondorf turned to face him, the man looking even more monstrous than he did in historical depictions. "What is it you w...w...w...want from m...me?" he stammered.

"From what I've heard, you were a very effective Minister of Royal Affairs." Ganon said.

Minister Hawkwood looked around the room, instantly he noticed the sheer number of Labrynnian and Holodrumite soldiers, seemingly none of them under Ganon's spell, unlike the strange white armored men. Standing directly behind Ganon, though, were a tall, imposing man with dark tan skin and orange eyes to his right, and to his left Rickard Gavan.

"You! You betrayed us!" the Minister said, pointing at the man.

"I betrayed you? My father Krin was Prince Erris' first victim within Hyrule's borders, yet when you finally got a hold of him, you allowed him to live for your own selfish purposes, I merely want justice for my father." Rickard answered.

"You know you would've poisoned him yourself to become your family's patriarch!" Minister Hawkwood shot, suddenly finding his ability to speak gone, his throat feeling tighter and tighter until he couldn't breathe at all.

"Mind your manners, Minister." Ganondorf said, releasing his telekinetic grasp as the Minister fell to his knees, coughing violently. "All I want is for you to tell me of all the strategic locations in Hyrule, and disclose any place the Princess may be." Ganondorf said.

"I will...I will never obey you!" Minister Hawkwood said, raising a fist. "You rule through fear, not respect, not admiration, but through the terror you inflict on people! For as long as I live I will fight you! And so will the people of Hyrule, and all the lands beyond it! No matter how dark you make our situation, the sun will still rise, and our hearts will not falter!" the Minister yelled, bracing a hand against his heaving chest.

The orange eyed man beside Ganon let out a loud laugh. "My, that was quite the speech." he said with a clap.

"Indeed, quite the performance." Ganondorf said with a grin. "But when it comes to the sun rising again...I would not be too sure of that." he growled.

"What do you mean?" the Minister asked.

"I shall show you." Ganon said as he raised his arms.

Minister Hawkwood took a step back as the orange eyed man stepped towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Minister Hawkwood called, quickly bringing his hands up to his shoulders as the cold bit at him. It was almost too much to process, but he was definitely standing upon the Castle's highest point, snow all around him as the sun crested the horizon. Slowly it's light spread across the field below, Minister Hawkwood falling to his knees and screaming in horror as thousands of bodies, Human, Zora, Goron, Deku and those of Ganondorf's beasts alike littered the ground below, the snow stained red everywhere he looked, white patches being rare. "What is this?! Why are you showing me this?!" Minister Hawkwood shouted, his voice echoing far, but no one answering.

Ganon's words suddenly returned to his mind, he turned towards the sun, looking on in terror as a cloak of shadow seemed to spread over it, the light that had just begun to drench the land fading as it grew thicker, slowly blotting it out.

**oOo**

The stinging cold was the first thing he felt, like billions of needles sticking through his skin at once, this however, only distracted him from the severe dryness of his throat for mere moments, as it felt as if he had swallowed sand. Slowly he flexed his arms, digging his fingers through the partially melted snow and into the hard, frozen soil beneath. Trystane tried as hard as he could to shout, cry for help, but all he could do was lay on the ground and wheeze, a dull pain in his stomach greeting him with every time he tried. The Knight tried to remember what happened, but as far as he could recollect, he had just been handed a rather decisive loss by Ganondorf's general, Kanthos.

Pushing this from his mind, he swept his left hand across the ground, feeling the snow melt into water and seep through his damaged gauntlet, Trystane slowly turned his head , bringing the snow to his mouth before spitting it out, a salty metallic taste covering his tongue. He thrust his head upward with all of his might, gasping in horror as he took in the sight...a seemingly endless number of bodies, those of nearly every species in Hyrule, littered the ground, the snow being stained a shade of crimson so dark it could almost be seen as black. Trystane spat out the snow he had ingested in disgust, heaving once before steadying himself. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed it, hope filling him as an untouched patch of white snow revealed itself.

The Knight stood, running unsteadily at the patch of snow before falling to his knees directly in the middle of it, the Hylian man eagerly taking up handfuls of snow and downing it, his dry throat easing immensely as it melted into water on the way down. Trystane took another handful, dropping it into his mouth as he stood, looking over towards where he had awoken, a chill traversing his spine as he saw him.

"Viscen!" Trystane called out, running over to his fallen friend, dropping to his knees and sliding the last meter to his comrade's side. "Viscen! Viscen! Wake up!" he said hoarsely, breathing heavily. Trystane balled his fists as his body began to shake, Viscen wasn't going to answer, he knew that. His skin had gone pale, his eyes wide open and clouded over as his body lay there, frozen over, the blood that trailed from his stomach wound likewise frozen onto his armor.

With a sharp inhale Trystane grabbed at his own stomach, his abdominal muscles tensing as he felt the cold touch of his gloved fingers against the bare skin. The Knight grabbed at his head as it all hit him...he remembered suddenly being picked up by other soldiers, Viscen leading him away with...Zelda...the Princess was there too, the Captain of the Guard helping her walk as she was obviously exhausted, but along the way they were attacked, Black Knights easily killing the other soldiers and taking, Viscen, Zelda and himself to Ganondorf where he and Viscen had been executed...

"I died." Trystane said, trailing his metal covered finger over the long break in his armor where the Black Knight's sword had gone through. "But how?" he whispered, looking down at his seemingly unharmed exposed skin, not even a scar left. "I don't know what happened to me...but it should have been you who lived." he said quietly as he raised his head. Trystane reached over, placing his middle and index fingers on Viscen's eyelids, closing them before he stood, grabbing ahold of his friend's arms and crossing them over his chest. "May the Goddesses smile upon you, my friend." Trystane said as he stood and stumbled away, the realization finally setting in that his armor and the cloth below had been completely soaked through, the Knight silently thanking his talent for ice sorcery for not allowing him to freeze...if it truly was the culprit.

"Hey you, there!" a voice rang out.

Trystane turned, looking over as a couple of dark grey armored soldiers made their way to him.

"You're completely soaked, you been rolling around in this stuff?" one of the men asked with a laugh.

"Lord Ganondorf wants all of us inside the city walls, sounds like it's going to be important." the other man said.

Trystane clenched his teeth as the words hit him. "Lord Ganondorf."

"He is no lord of mine." the Knight said as he turned, a look of astonishment crossing the faces of the two men.

"What the hell?! You're...you're one of them!" one man exclaimed.

"It's impossible! You couldn't have survived out here for this long without succumbing to the cold!" the other man said.

"Besides, after your forces retreated, we made sure there were no survivors." the first man said with a grin. "We went and found anyone still breathing and put a blade through their hearts."

"Retreated?" Trystane said.

"Aye! They left you and your friends behind like the cowards they are, and you're one of 'em!" the first man said.

"And we'll see to it you won't survive this time!" the second man said as he drew his sword.

"It won't be the cold that gets ya." the first man said as he drew his, both enemies slowly moving at Trystane.

The Knight went for his blade, quietly cursing to himself as it was no longer in it's sheath. "Well, good thing cold is my element." Trystane said.

Both men yelled, charging at Trystane, the Hylian man swiping his hand upward, the snow rising around both men, freezing them solid. "It looks like the cold will be getting you." Trystane growled, shattering both men to pieces with a clench of his fist.

The Knight looked back at Castle Town once more, sorrow filling him as he remembered all of the friends he left behind, the sacked capital of Hyrule sitting there defenseless, gates wide open and smoke pouring from burning buildings.

"I will avenge you." Trystane said, walking through the trees as the sun edged it's way over the horizon, golden beams of light shooting through the branches and across the ground. Trystane took comfort in the newfound light, slowly warming him as he walked away from his former home. Suddenly though, the light faded, Trystane tensed, turning quickly to find that the sun was being overtaken by a an immense shadow.

"What in the Goddesses' names is this?" he asked aloud, his voice shaking.

**oOo**

"I sent them home." Mayor Met said as he crossed his arms behind his desk, a clean pressed suit taking the place of the battle armor he had worn not even a day earlier.

"You sent our ENTIRE force home?!" Admiral Ginthorne roared.

"Oh, my soldiers are "ours" now? I was not aware that you were an Admiral in Termina's military too." the Mayor shot.

"What he's trying to say is, the battle isn't over yet, how could send your entire army away?" Thrakon questioned.

"Was I not clear when we spoke earlier? I would fight with you win or lose...you lost, the Princess is comatose, the Prince is missing, the Hero is presumed dead, one of your Sages is dead and your country has been taken! Thousands of my people, Human, Zora, Goron and Deku are dead! I have to answer to the rulers of all of their people later today! You're battle is lost, you are welcome to stay here for as long as you like, but as of right now, I must focus on maintaining my own country now that Hyrule has fallen." Mayor Met answered.

"If Mikau were here-!" Admiral Ginthorne began.

"He'd tell you the exact same thing, he needs to tend to his people right now...I'll admit we weren't expecting to lose, we did outnumber his force...but that...that unholy thing he did at the end...that's something I'll never come to terms with baring witness to." the Mayor replied.

"Please, if you just called your men back, we could regroup our forces, ask for Gamelon's aid, and we can go back to Hyrule and retake it." Thrakon pressed.

"And I'll be damned if it's that simple!" the Mayor shouted as he stood. "Do you think it was my decision to send the Zora, Gorons and Deku away? Because I am sorry to inform you it was not, they have their own sovereign governments, rulers that called them back to their homes...you see, Mikau, Darmani the fifth, the Deku King, they have lost confidence in me after this...as far as they see it, the battle for Hyrule is lost, and now that Ganondorf has what he wants, we can go back to worrying about ourselves." the Mayor explained.

"You are a fool if you think Ganon isn't coming for you next! Termina is the only land he hasn't conquered, Gamelon would still be his if we hadn't retaken it! You think he's just going to forget that and move on? That evil greedy bastard is probably planning on how to take you out right now!" Admiral Ginthorne said.

"I can say with utmost certainty that he is right." Thrakon said, nodding towards the Admiral.

"I know...trust me I know...you are excused." Mayor Met responded.

"Wait, we-." Thrakon began.

"Just go!" the Mayor ordered, Admiral Ginthorne growling as Terminian city guards escorted the two men out of the room.

"To think, I was born here, but the politics are more alien to me than ever." Thrakon said as they made their way through the streets.

"I thought you were Hylian." Admiral Ginthorne replied.

"I was raised in the Ordon Province as a child, but I was born in a village on the shores of the Great Bay here in Termina, spent a few years there before relocating to Hyrule with my father." Thrakon answered.

"I've been meaning to ask...I guess you get this a lot." Ginthorne began.

"How is it I'm so strong, right?" Thrakon asked.

"Been on my mind for a while." the Admiral admitted.

"I'm not entirely sure, but my father always told me that a Terminian Great Fairy was my mother, and that's the only answer I ever got." Thrakon replied.

"A Great Fairy was your mother?" Admiral Ginthorne asked incredulously.

"My father was a mercenary like me, taught me the trade, so to speak...when I was a child, he always told me about this one time he was hired to go deep into the swamp to find a fugitive...apparently the guy had run away after murdering a young woman in Clock Town, long story short, before he found his quarry, he was confronted by small fairy asking for his aid. Apparently, hundreds of years ago, during the Hero of Time's age, the Great Fairy of the Swamplands had been broken into pieces by Majora, our friend Link never having the opportunity to help her. Long story short, my old man helped her return to her true form, apparently they stayed together for a while, but my mother couldn't take the mortal life for very long and returned to the Sacred Realm, leaving me behind, that's when we moved to Hyrule." Thrakon explained.

"That's uh...quite the story you've got..." Ginthorne answered. "You think it's true?"

"While I can't recall much of my younger years, I do somewhat remember my mother's face, and that's all of the assurance I need." Thrakon answered.

"I know this isn't really a big part of the story but..." the Admiral began.

"What happened to the murderer?" Well, after my father left the recovering Great Fairy at her fountain, promising to return, he found the man deep inside Deku territory, they had already burned him alive." Thrakon answered.

"Well damn...guess he deserved it." Ginthorne replied.

"You could say that." Thrakon answered, ceasing his walking as he looked up.

"What in Hylia's name...?" Ginthorne said, turning his gaze skyward as darkness overtook the land, the sun seemingly fading away.

"Ganondorf." Thrakon said, exchanging a glance with Ginthorne as a quiet murmur began in the crowds of people around them.

**oOo**

Cia looked out from the second floor balcony of the lodging Mayor Met had given them, she was tempted to call it generous, but Zelda was the rightful ruler of Hyrule after all. The Sorceress turned to look inside, Impa not having moved since they had gotten there, still sitting next to Zelda, the Princess had seemed completely healthy on the journey to Clock Town but lost consciousness as soon as they had entered their current accommodations. With a heavy sigh she turned back towards the railing, a sea of white tents sitting beyond the walls of the city, the various Hyrulean refugees, soldiers and civilian alike taking shelter in the only place left that was truly free of Ganon's influence, if only for the moment.

"I think she's ready to take you up on your offer." Erris said as he made his way out to the balcony.

"I thought that Sheikah didn't want my 'black magic' anywhere near Zelda." Cia said.

"Seems as if she's come around now that even a blue potion has had no effect on her state." Erris replied.

Cia took a deep breath before turning around, the previous day's dealings were nothing she'd be able to recover from quickly. She'd considered herself strong, a power that was able to be set on equal ground with the Hero, the Princess, and the Demon King himself, but it was quickly proven to her how much stronger than she they had become since the first time she took notice of them, then there was Lannis, in some form he was there, inside Trystane with the thousands of other souls that had managed to take hold when she opened the Gate of Souls to the afterlife to resurrect him. She was nearly two-thousand years old, thus control of her emotions came easily to her, yet Lannis' short return to the living world as a member of legion of souls brought back all the pain she had experienced when she lost him to Ganondorf, she couldn't help but wonder if he had known she was there, or if Lannis was even conscious of the situation at all, because even though he was within Trystane, the sheer number of souls would have easily buried him.

"Mother?" Erris asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Oh, yes, of course." Cia said as she was roused from her thoughts.

Inside the room, Zelda lay on a small bed, covers drawn up to her chest, eyes closed. Off to the side, the body of Naora lay, earlier, she, Impa, Elgon, and Erris had all done their best to revive her, but she was gone, even beyond Cia's reach, as her soul had grown too distant from her body.

Elgon nodded toward Cia before returning his attention to Naora, saying a quiet prayer over her.

"I assume never before has a Sage been lost in such a way." Erris said.

"Before the Twilight War, Ganon killed a number of Sages in the Sacred Realm when they tried to execute him, but in that era, the Sages were not part of the Goddesses plan, times when the Sages are born into mortal forms in our realm are when they will be needed." Cia corrected.

Erris brought his hand up, flame twirling around his fingers. "Who would've thought, me, a Labrynnian, becoming a sage.

Cia wouldn't say it, but it worried her greatly, her son being a Sage, Ganon would hunt him mercilessly now.

"Cia...I." Impa said as the Sorceress made her way over to her.

"I'll do whatever I can to revive her." Cia said.

"Cia, I must apologize for earlier...I spoke too harshly to you." Impa replied.

"You needn't worry, I know you've experienced much in the days passed." Cia said.

Impa turned her gaze downwards, as it stood, her charge was comatose, her husband most likely dead, and her daughter's whereabouts unknown.

"How are...they?" Cia asked as she held her hands over Zelda.

"We have Aren and watching them, they haven't spoken or reacted to anything since we brought them here." Impa answered.

"Well, one moment they were residing as beings of pure energy in the Sacred Realm, and in the next they were thrust to our plain, forced into physical forms, and straight away saw their sister killed by the very being they had spent their lives hiding from, so I cannot blame them." Cia said, slowly channeling energy into the Princess, breathing steadily as she searched for the cause of Zelda's condition. Cia pulled her hands back quickly as something took hold of her energy, drawing it into the Princess before she could cut it off.

"What is it? What happened?" Impa asked as she stood, Elgon turning towards them.

"It's almost as if...she's diverting all of the energy in her body to one certain place, leaving only enough to keep herself alive...and when I searched her body with my own energy, it was taken to that place, too." Cia said, looking down at the comatose Princess.

"That's because she's trying to revive her Triforce of Wisdom." a voice said.

Impa's eyes widened as she immediately dropped to one knee, Cia doing the same before giving a glare to Erris, the Prince following her example as Elgon rushed over to do the same.

"Stand." Din said, her crimson eyes settling on them.

"I can't believe this...it's an honor to be in your presence." Impa said.

"It's been long since we last met." Elgon said quietly.

"Ah, my former chosen one." Din said. "You've done well in your new place among the order."

"But I have failed you...the blade he used to kill Nayru...I gave it to him." Elgon said.

"And he helped the Demon King reconstruct it." Din said, turning her gaze to Erris.

The Prince froze, opening his mouth but no words coming to him.

"Please, he didn't know." Cia said.

"It's of no consequence whether he willed Demise to succeed or not, he will repay us in time." Din said, shooting a glare towards the Prince. "For now, I must tend to her." Din added, sitting down next to Zelda. "Little Sister, please know this is not your fault." Din muttered as she closed her eyes, laying a hand across Zelda's forehead.

"What's...what's wrong with her?" Impa asked.

"There is nothing 'wrong' with her." Din said, turning towards the group. "What is wrong is that Nayru, the source of her Triforce fragment's power, is deceased, and she's channeling all available energy in her body to it in order to keep it from dying and fading away...but it's too much for her." Din answered. "She's trying to force it to accept her as the new source of it's power."

The group fell quiet as Aren emerged from the room Farore still remained in.

"Farore, she still won't wake." he said.

"She's not ready yet, our life-forces are directly tied to the parts of the Triforce we created, she's weak at the moment because the Triforce of Courage has been been cut off from us by Demise...not on purpose though." the Goddess replied.

"How do you know it's not on purpose?" Erris asked, everyone shooting him a glare.

"Because, if he had cut my sister off from it's power intentionally, he would have done the same to me." Din responded. "My guess is that, he's placed so many warding spells on the Hero's prison, even his Triforce of Courage can't reach through them...Demise has ascended to a level of power that...that rivals us." Din said worriedly.

"The Hero is alive? That means we can still win, right?" Impa asked.

"I...I don't know." Din admitted. "When Demise...as Ganondorf, first seized the Triforce of Power...my Triforce of Power, I considered destroying myself so he couldn't use it...but the truth of the matter is, even if only one part of the Triforce is destroyed, part of what keeps this world alive will die, and soon the other parts of the Triforce will fade away too, this world with them." Din said.

"So we're essentially already on course for complete destruction?" Erris asked.

"I have Nayru's body...I transported it my home, can you revive her?" Cia asked.

"I'd need the Hero, the Princess, Farore, and all the Sages." Din said.

"Then it can't be done...Ganon already killed Naora, and two of our other Sages are assumed captured, as they were last seen entering Kokiri Forest, which is now part of Castle Town." Impa informed the Goddess.

"You forget to whom you speak, with Demise's growth in power and his possession of my part of the Triforce, I remain strong." Din said as she made her way over to Naora and placed a hand on her head. "It is not your time." the Goddess stated.

Everyone took a step back as the Gerudo woman sat up in one sharp motion, inhaling deeply before falling onto the floor, coughing and breathing heavily, placing one hand on her chest to steady it.

"Is she...?" Elgon asked in disbelief.

"Very much alive." Din answered casually.

"Where am I?" Naora asked, her chest heaving.

"You need to take it easy, you've been through a lot." Impa suggested, stepping towards the Gerudo woman.

"The last thing I remember...Ganondorf...he..." Naora began, mouth hanging open.

"He killed you, yes." Cia answered.

"I...I know...but..." Naora replied, looking around the room before finally settling on Din, her eyes opening wide as she dropped to her knees. "The Goddess of Sand!" she proclaimed, closing her eyes and bringing up her hands.

"The Goddess of Sand?" Erris asked.

"The Goddess of Sand and I are...well, one in the same." Din answered.

"I am not worthy of your presence." Naora said.

"You are a Sage, that alone makes you worthy of anyone's presence." Din said.

Naora stood, looking on in disbelief. "I think I need to sit down." she said, Elgon rushing to her and easing her back onto the couch she laid on beforehand. "Who are you?" she asked, locking eyes with the Hylian man.

"I am Elgon, former Hylian soldier and the current Light Sage, it's a pleasure to meet you, Spirit Sage." he said with a smile. "I feared I may not be able to...before she brought you back, that is."

"Seeing as you do have this much power, would you perhaps be able to defeat Ganondorf?" Cia asked, all eyes turning to Din.

The Crimson haired Goddess leaned against a support column, exhaling deeply. "I...am not sure." she said.

"How? You are a Goddess." Impa pressed.

"Demise has used my Triforce of Power, the essences of his brothers, and the accursed Anteforce to bring his power to new heights, I fear that at this point he could possibly outclass me, although only slightly." Din answered.

"Then how are we supposed to win?" Erris asked.

"If we can retrieve the Hero and revive the Princess, I may be able to use their combined power to resurrect Nayru, but first, the Hero has to escape wherever Demise is holding him, as I said before, the warding is keeping Farore from drawing energy from the Triforce and has rendered me unable to find him." Din answered. "You see, we contain parts of our essence within the Triforce, and without our connection to those parts of our essences, we are greatly weakened."

"So we need to go to Castle Town and break Link out." Aren proposed as he approached the group.

"It won't be that easy." Cia began, stopping as the whole group went quiet, the light outside fading away, darkness falling around the city.

"What is this? What's going on?" Naora asked as she sat up.

"It's Demise, I can feel him drawing on my power." Din said with a grimace.

**oOo**

Link was awoken by violent shaking and the fearful yelps of Moblins, bits of mortar and dirt falling from the walls as the room shook.

"What's going on?" he asked as he sat up.

"Keep quiet!" one of the human guards yelled as they braced themselves against a wall.

Link attempted to sleep after the shaking had stopped for a while, turning away as the heavy door at the top of the stairs creaked open and clanged shut, Sir Mathias rapidly descending.

"Lord Ganondorf requests we transfer the prisoner to the Arbiter's Grounds." he said as he reached for a key.

"No way, you're lying." a human soldier growled as he blocked Mathias' path.

"Those are his orders, or do you want to explain to him why you didn't let me carry them out?" Mathias asked.

The guard drew his sword as the other guard and both Moblins approached. "Lord Ganondorf warned us you might try something...you're a bad liar." the man said before swinging his blade at the Knight, Mathias deflecting it. "Hero!" he yelled, tossing a key to Link.

The other human guard dove for it, Link barely snatching it up in time. The Hero jabbed it into the lock as the guard stood up, the door to his cell springing open. The guard charged, Link pulling the key free as he faded out of his path, noticing the key had broken as usual. The guard performed a diagonal downwards slash, Link dodging to the side before kicking the mans sword arm away and jabbing the broken key through his eye, killing him instantly, as the man fell, he saw Mathias removing his sword from the other guard's chest before dropping to the floor to avoid a Moblin's spear.

Link ran at the wall, jumping onto, and kicking off of it and landing on one Moblin's back. The large creature dropped it's spear as it swung it's arms back, attempting in vain to get a hold of the Hero. Link leapt off as Mathias ducked under the other Moblin's spear, charging forward as he grabbed another sword off of the ground, tossing it passed the other Moblin to Link. As soon as the Hero caught the blade, Mathias slashed the distracted Moblin across the thigh, it's cry of pain cut short as Link ran his blade through it's chest.

"You okay?" Mathias asked.

"I can fight." Link answered.

The other Moblin backed away warily, turning sharply as the clanking of armor carried from the stairs, a Black Knight slowly stalked down towards them, suddenly stumbling forward before falling outright, a gaping hole in the back of it's armor, a black liquid seeping from it.

The Moblin made a terrified face when a shadow suddenly moved, Oren emerging and slashing it's head in half with his Great Sword.

"Oren!" Link yelled, running to the Sheikah man, both clasping hands before turning to the stairs.

"Hero, it's good to see you, but we must leave at once." Oren said.

"Hasn't Ganon already sensed what's going on?" Link asked.

"He's resting, he was already drained from the battle, but his earlier outburst really did him in." Mathias answered.

"What happened?" Link asked.

"He became furious after he sensed the Sage he killed had been revived somehow." Mathias answered.

"And he took it out on the Castle?" Link asked.

"He didn't even mean to do that, he simply lost control of his power for the moment." Mathias replied.

"And you're sure he won't wake soon?" Link pressed.

"Completely, your battle with him was closer than you think, he's attempting to contain the power of his brothers, the Anteforce and the Triforce of Power within his body all at once. He has to rest and meditate often to restore enough energy to hold his body together, and even then he has to take upwards of forty blue potions a day to make sure he can maintain his current form." Mathias answered.

"I'm glad you're back on our side." Link answered.

"I never left, I was just faced with the choice of doing unsavory things and living on to redeem myself at a later point or die a traitor." he answered.

"Fair point." Link said, looking towards Oren, the Sheikah man only nodding in response.

The three men ran up the stairs, slowing down only to sneak passed the other dungeon floors, resuming their pace as they reached the top, slowly emerging from a heavy wooden door and into a hallway.

"There's something wrong, there should be guards." Link said.

"I distracted them on my way down as he took care of them." Mathias said, nodding towards Oren.

"So how did this partnership come to be?" Link asked.

"I managed to fight my way through the hordes of beasts near the Castle, finally evading them by blending into the shadows...I made my way through the alleyways and across rooftops while the streets were being overrun." Oren explained.

"He apparently knew a secret way into the Castle...he crept around at night and eventually found my quarters...and woke me to propose this plan." Mathias said.

Soon, the three found themselves emerging into the Castle's Great Hall. After Erris' initial attack, it had been repaired with great speed, but what it had been before, it was far from now, the bright whites and blues with gold finishes had been replaced with dark gray and black for the most part, large black banners adorned with a depiction of the Anteforce with two blades crossing behind it hanging over every balcony and on every support column.

"By the Goddesses." Link breathed.

"The Goddesses aren't here, anymore." a voice rang out.

Link and company turned as the jeers of men and roars of beasts filled the air, all the torches lighting to reveal every floor overlooking the Great Hall was filled with them as Kanthos strode into the middle of the room.

"Sir Mathias, so nice of you to finally prove all of our doubts, I knew you had it in you." the Sorcerer mocked.

"I say we gut him alive!" Shilara called out from atop a balcony railing on the second floor.

"Oh fantastic, she's here too." Link groaned. "What, Ganondorf can't come himself?" he continued.

"Unfortunately Master Ganondorf can't be here, so we'll have to take care of you." Kanthos said with a grin, Shilara levitating down to a spot next to him.

"I do not fear Ganondorf and I certainly do not fear you." Link called out.

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" Kanthos asked with a grimace.

"The majority of people think I don't talk at all." Link answered, drawing his blade.

"Well, I'll be happy to prove them right by cutting your tongue out." Kanthos said, drawing his blade.

Link brought his blade up and shifted into a defensive stance, Mathias and Oren doing the same next to him.

**oOo**

Volga strolled through the encampment, spear at the ready, he had opted to join the majority of the men they came with outside of the walls in tents, he felt as if he didn't deserve the comfort that Mayor Met afforded the others, not after what he'd done.

"See anything on your patrol?" a man named Cerin asked him as he lit a pipe.

Cerin was the former Captain of the Faron Province Guard and an experienced soldier, easily older than most of the other men, he still fought on a much higher level, quickly took command and managed to organize the men around him when Ganondorf rose the dead.

"Nothing, the night has been...uneventful." Volga answered. The Dragon Knight opted to abandon his crimson armor for now, instead taking on the armor of a Hylian Soldier.

"Savor that, I don't think we have long before our boring nights are ended for a good long time." Cerin said.

"Night? If I'm correct, it should only be mid-afternoon." Volga said, glaring up at the dark sky.

"Casting us into eternal night, that's definitely a new one." Cerin remarked.

Volga nodded as he turned to begin another patrol, failing to notice eight black clad figures dash through the camp and towards the wall, easily vaulting over it without a sound.

**oOo**

**_Chapter 45 comes to a close and with it part three of this story! Thank you all for sticking with me this far! _**

**_Gerudospirit: Like I said before, I wanted to portray Ganondorf as a terrifying and ruthless villain, so I decided to make him do something nearly inconceivable. I hope Din's dialogue kind of got across the effects of their earthbound state and how Nayru's death will effect things. I'm glad you liked Link and Ganon's dialogue, I really wanted to really drive home the hate and anger between the two of them! And that third eye, I feel like Majora's presence hasn't been felt enough so far, so I wanted to give him a part, even if it was a small one. I'm glad you agree that Ganon has been kind of softened as a villain, here's to hoping he gets the treatment he deserves in "Breath of the Wild"! Thank you for reviewing!_**

**_As always, thank you to everyone who hit those follow and favorite boxes! You make writing this as good an experience as it's been!_**

**_This story only has one part left, and depending on how things move, it may be quite a bit shorter than the other three, but we'll see._**

**_Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Please review to tell me what you thought!_**

**_-Prometheus17_**


End file.
